Os Guardiões dos Elementos
by Ladie-chan
Summary: Tenho uma vida interessante, admito. Mas interessante demais para qualquer garota da minha idade! Em vez de me preocupar com maquiagem, tenho que ser a esperança de outra era! Em vez de pensar em namorados, tenho que salvar Elpard! Isso apavora, não é?
1. Um Dia Normal

**Capítulo I: Um Dia Normal**

Higurashi Kagome, essa sou eu. 17 anos. Linda e inteligente, resumindo eu sou a garota mais popular do colégio. Faço o terceiro ano do ensino médio. Todos os garotos me olham com luxúria. Metades das garotas me veneram, Metades das garotas me odeiam. É bom ser popular. Mas odeio isso. Odeio me fingir de patricinha, odeio viver com minhas unhas pintadas. Mas, apesar de me fingir de patricinha existe uma coisa que patricinhas são e eu não aceito e mim mesma: Metidez. A coisa que mais abomino em alguma pessoa. Mas o engraçado, é que mesmo eu e minha melhor amiga, Rin, não sendo metidas ainda somos as garotas mais populares da escola. É muito engraçado ver as patricinha convictas tentando ser mais populares que nós.

Olho-me no espelho e faço uma careta, eu preferia estar de calça, mas por me fingir de patricinha tenho que usar essa saia. Eu realmente fico bela nessa roupa. Mas eu não me sinto confortável como na minha calça de couro preta. Amarro meus cabelos negros que vão até a metade de minhas costas em um rabo de cavalo. Uma maquiagem simples, sombra branca em cima de meus expressivos olhos azuis, rímel transparente, lápis fraco, e nada de batom, meus lábios são rosados naturalmente. Pego meu material e saio do meu quarto.

Eu não tenho namorado. Não tenho tempo para isso, e isso faz qualquer pessoa pensar em como uma garota rica que só estuda não tem tempo para um namorado? Meu segredo toma muito meu tempo.

Quando desço as escadas dou de cara com minha mãe.

- já vai para a escola, filha? – perguntou-me ela.

- sim, okaa-san – okaa-san mesmo, eu moro no Japão.

- lembre-se que o Kouga vai estar esperando-a as sete horas – acho que minha mãe acha que eu me esqueço disso.

- ele sempre me espera há essa hora, todo dia – relembrei.

- eu sei, então boa aula, e não faça nada que eu não faria! – minha mãe sempre repetia essa frase para mim, acho que é um mantra. Mas no momento tenho que me apressar para ir para a casa de minha amiga Rin! Sai andando para casa dela, ao chegar bati na porta. Rin pulou para fora me dando um susto, típico dela.

- ai Rin, que é isso! Você deve adorar me ver nessa situação! – exclamei. Era mentira, não me assustava era só para tirar onda mesmo.

- ta bem, ta bem! Mas agora vamos – me pegou pelo braço e começou a me puxar. Nada típico de uma patricinha, mas quem disse que somos? Só fingirmos ser, é primordial para meu disfarce.

Ao avistarmos a escola, mudamos nossa postura, eretas, elegantes, sorriso no rosto. E conversinhas fúteis. Ao entramos logo o namorado de Rin, Kohaku, veio em nossa direção deu um beijo demorado em Rin. Eles eram extremamente apaixonados. E isso me felicitava. Mas naquela manhã eu não estava afim de segurar vela, saí andando em direção ao pátio. Retribui sorrisos, até mesmo para os novatos, eu gosto mais deles do que dos veteranos, os veteranos são muito esnobes. Mas para estragar meu dia, quem eu encontro na minha frente? Isso mesmo. ELE! Inuyasha, o cara mais popular da escola, inteligente e de porte atlético, o sonho de toda a garota. Menos o meu!

Aquele cara é um saco, somos inimigos desde muito tempo, é nos encontrarmos e o bate boca começa. Muitas garotas me recriminam por causa disso. Afinal que garota em sua sã consciência não gostava daquele Deus de olhos violetas? Palavras delas, não minhas.

- olha só, você veio, e eu sonhando pensando que passaria um dia sem ver a sua cara! – ele me falou, como sempre zombeteiro.

- essa piada já está velha! – reclamei – mas bem que passar uma semana sem ver a sua cara iria ser uma benção!

- e depois eu que tenho as piadinhas velhas! Me poupe, Kasome, tenho mais o que fazer – eu sabia que ele errara meu nome para me enfurecer.

- desde que suas atividades não entrem no meu caminho, Inu-Kun, por mim tudo bem – eu insisto em chamá-lo de Inu-kun, eu sei que ele odeia esse apelido, ele me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- ah não! Minha próxima atividade é tirar nota maior do que você naquela prova de hoje – ai que cara chato, eu também estava cansada de quase todas as minhas notas serem iguais as daquele asno.

- vai sonhando, sonhar é de graça – eu respondo indo em direção ao meu armário.

- pode apostar, e você sabe disso melhor do que eu não? – ele falou indo em direção do armário dele que por injustiça do destino era ao lado do meu.

Só uma magiquinha, juro que não vou fazer novamente. Afinal o bom de ser uma maga era isso, poder fazer magias. Apontei o dedo disfarçadamente para o lugar onde Inuyasha pisaria logo após e sussurrei uma magia fácil:

- _urau!_ **[água **– uma poça de água se fez onde Inuyasha pisou, ele escorregou para trás e caiu de bunda, eu olhei para trás com preocupação fingida, mas quando vi ele massageando as nádegas dei uma gargalhada e me virei para pegar meus livros no meu armário. E quando estava tirando minha mão de dentro do armário a porta, como que por magia se chocou em minha mão. Dei um gritinho e soltei o livro balançando os dedos. Eu tenho certeza que deve ter alguma maga admiradora do Inuyasha na escola. Pois toda vez que brigamos coisas estranhas aconteciam. Ele riu de mim. Peguei o livro no chão e sai andando em direção a minha sala. Quando entrei ouvi assobios, gritinhos e até mesmo garotos fingindo enfartes, sorri agradecida, e me sentei em meu lugar. Inuyasha logo entrou suspiros eram tudo que podiam ser ouvidos. Garotas inúteis. Balancei a cabeça e vi de relance Inuyasha sentar em seu lugar, que era exatamente o contrário do meu. O professor entrou e começou a dar aula.

Na verdade eu sou uma pessoa diferente da maioria. Sou uma maga, ou bruxa se quiserem chamar assim, só não chamem a mim ou a meus colegas de "profissão" de mágico, pois é o pior insulto que você poderia proferir para um bruxo. Mágicos são aqueles humanos normais que fazem aqueles truques ilusionista e os outros aplaudem entusiasmados. Nós não somos assim. Escondemos nosso dom ao máximo. Minha maior surpresa mesmo foi quando descobri que podia fazer magias. (N/a: não vou colocar flash-backs, pois eu os odeio!) Quando tinha oito anos, eu estava indo para a escola, um cachorro apareceu na minha frente e tentou me atacar, não sei como fiz, mas uma barreira protetora em volta de mim apareceu. Fiquei assustada, minha mãe viu tudo e me falou que algumas pessoas da família eram magas. A história é longa então não vou dar detalhes. Mas em um certo dia um homem de seus dezoito anos, olhos azuis e cabelos negros, apareceu em minha porta, e disse que queria conversar com minha mãe. Passaram horas conversando no escritório da minha casa. Quando terminaram a conversa eles me chamaram, e explicaram que todo mago tinha que passar por um treinamento. E quando meu instrutor resolvesse que estava pronta iria me considerar uma maga completa. Esse homem que conversou com minha mãe se apresentou como Kouga, ele era o escolhido para ser meu instrutor. Iria me ensinar dia após dia como usar magia. E eu sei que o dia em que me tornarei uma maga completa estava muito próximo.

O toque indicando troca de professores me tirou do devaneio. A professora de geografia e sua voz enjoada entraram na sala. Começou com seu típico "olá, Meus Amores" aquele cumprimento irritante era demasiado chato. Mais duas aulas se passaram. E o toque indicando o intervalo foi muito entusiasmado para mim. Sai o mais rápido possível da sala, para encontrar Rin, que não estuda na mesma sala que eu.

- olá – dei os três beijinhos no rosto dela, três beijinhos que não agüento mais distribuir por aí. Mas como disse antes esse comportamento é importante.

- Cadê o Kohaku? – perguntei para Rin.

- ficou na sala de computação, disse que tinha eu fazer uns slides! – ela me respondeu sorridente, Rin era a única pessoa na escola que eu revelei meu segredo – que horas que o professor vai dar a nota daquela prova que vocês fizeram, a que você e o Inuyasha estão competindo?

- na última aula! – era irritante esperar tudo isso.

- torço para que não dê nota igual novamente – Rin riu (N/a: desculpem gente essa foi horrível).

- eu também, mês passado foi um recorde, só duas matérias que as notas não foram iguais – realmente era chato ter suas notas iguais a de alguém, e ainda mais seu inimigo considerado – mas agora que tal comprarmos nosso lanche? – fomos à direção da fila. Alguns garotos cederam a vaga para nós.

- garotos idiotas, elas sabem se virar sozinhas! – falou uma pessoa atrás, os garotos olharam raivosos para a pessoa que tinha falado isso, mas logo abaixaram o olhar ao verem Inuyasha.

- uma ficha de refrigerante e outra de salgado, dona Lin! – eu sorri para a senhora.

- é claro minha querida – ela era legal, e eu gostava muito dela. Fui para fila para pegar os pedidos. Ouvi quando Inuyasha falou:

- oi tia! Pizza e refri. – a mulher sorriu para Inuyasha, ele sorriu de volta.

- ah, Inu! E aí namorando muitas garotas? – falou dona Lin para ele.

- é o jeito, a senhora não quer casar comigo! – revirei os olhos, como é metido a don Juan!

Eu e Rin lanchamos. E fomos para a sala quando tocou o sinal. O professor já estava na minha sala, quando entrei.

Sentei-me e mal podia controlar a raiva, o Inuyasha realmente se acha o máximo. Bom, não posso negar que realmente ele não tenha motivos. É bonito, o capitão do time de basquete, tem uma inteligência rara, já recebera várias bolsas de faculdades importantes e até já ganhara muitos prêmios internacionais com criações de engenharia, e para completar a ficha agora que ele tinha 19 anos. Realmente uma sorte de invejar. Mas eu nunca reconheceria isso para ninguém.

E afinal a minha sorte não é muito diferente da dele. É difícil reconhecer, mas acho que às vezes não mereço tanta sorte do destino. Talvez seja um carma, receber muito agora por que algo de horrível me espera no futuro.

Quanto ao Inuyasha eu o conheço faz muito tempo. Desde quando me entendo por gente. Quando eu era pequena gostava dele. Mas uma colega minha, Kaguya, disse que ele vivia falando de mim pelas minhas costas. Daí por diante tomei-o como inimigo. Infantil eu sei! Mas não posso evitar.

O que me fez lembrar de Kouga que sempre dizia que raiva é para quem não sabe controlar seus sentimentos. Sabe, o Kouga não me ensina nesse ano. Nós voltamos quinhentos anos onde a magia era mais respeitada e ele me ensina lá. Mas, além disso, eu volto para um mundo paralelo, ou seja, o que eu fizer lá não altera a história do meu mundo.

E Toda vez que nós, magos, queremos nos reunir nos concentramos no passado. Em várias assembléias que estão espalhadas por Elpard, o nome dado para o reino onde existem os magos no passado do universo paralelo.

O sinal toca e o professor tão esperado por mim entra.

- Boa Tarde! – falou o professor de álgebra dois entrando.

- Boa Tarde – foi a resposta que demos para ele.

- vou entregar para você as provas de semana passada – ele informou, como se ninguém soubesse. Já estava ficando irritada com ele mexendo na bolsa.

- gente! Fiquem quietos enquanto vou pegar as provas na sala dos professores devo ter deixado lá! – ô professor esquecido. Inuyasha me olhou com cara de vamos-ver. Treze minutos de bagunça e balbúrdia. Era o sonho de todo aluno. Mas o que é bom, dura pouco, e logo o professor entrou na sala com várias folhas na mão. Depositou-as na mesa do professor, e molhou os dedos com saliva.

- Hanna! C+ - falou o professor estendendo a folha. – Giu! B-! ele falou intermináveis nomes. Até que chegou no de Inuyasha. – Inuyasha! A+! Parabéns! – ele olhou para mim vitorioso. O professor falou mais cinco nomes e falou – Kagome! A... – o professor estendeu a folha para mim, não podia acreditar, mas... - +! Parabéns! - completou, Inuyasha que já estava comemorando, parou.

- Ah, NÃO!- falamos juntos – outra nota igual!

Caramba se tivéssemos ensaiado não teria saído melhor.

- se acalmem e me deixem terminar! – o professor falou e continuou, eu e Inuyasha ficamos emburrados em nosso canto! Aquilo já estava irritando muito.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Em casa finalmente! – falei me estendendo na cama, ah como era bom. Mas não tinha tempo para divagar. Tenho que vestir minha roupa e partir para 500 anos atrás, já era quase sete horas. Deixei meu cabelo como estava. Somente tirei minha roupa e vesti minha calça e minha blusa de couro preto. O conjunto era colado e maleável. Coloquei minha bota que era incrivelmente confortável. Peguei minha mochila amarela. E desci as escadas correndo.

- Tchau, Okaa-san! – gritei da porta, não tinha muito tempo. Kouga era incrivelmente pontual. Fui para uma espécie de cabana que protegia um poço velho. Olhei para trás para ver se alguém me seguia. Não tinha ninguém. Simplesmente ignorei as escadas. Pulei de onde estava caindo de cabeça no poço. Senti como se estivesse dentro de uma balde de água fria. Mas logo me vi dentro do poço, escalei com ajuda de algumas raízes que irrompiam da parede. Poderia facilmente usar magia, mas Kouga me aconselhou usar magia somente quando necessário, para não ficar dependente dela. Ao chegar lá em cima, vi meu belo instrutor me esperando, sorri e ele me sorriu de volta.

- olá Kouga-kun! – o cumprimentei.

- oi! – ele respondeu sempre fora um pouco monossilábico. O estágio em que eu estou da magia é o final. Já sei quase tudo. E agora só faltava aprender a invocar espíritos.

- então é hoje que eu vou aprender como invocar minha bisavó?- brinquei.

- não deveria brincar com uma coisa tão séria, é tanto que deixei para ensinar isso por último – ele me repreendeu o que acontecia normalmente, eu brincava somente para irritá-lo – e sim é hoje que você aprenderá o conceito, não a prática!

- por mim é melhor que nada!- reclamei.

- vamos começar? – nós fomos andando para uma cabana que usávamos para treinar – Kagome tenho que lhe prevenir para somente tentar invocar espíritos nos rituais de magia, nunca em outra ocasião, e a forma de invocá-los também será diferenciada. Alguns Espíritos não são facilmente convencidos de participarem, outros vêm por vontade própria, e é nesse ponto que um fator é primordial: fé!

- fé? – perguntei.

- sim – ele estava sendo monossilábico novamente – espíritos têm um tipo de sensor quanto a isso! Parecem saber o que nos abala. Talvez porque sabem mais que nós! Crianças por exemplo, não precisam de rituais para invocá-los, às vezes os próprios espíritos é quem fazem a comunicação. Mas por quê? A fé das crianças são inabaláveis, nem mesmo a realidade as fazem pararem de sonhar! De ter fé!

- entendo!

- Bom Que entenda por que a fé vai ser muito importante em seu caminho!

- Eu sei que sim! Eu sei que sim! – murmurei.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Yo!**

**Como prometi para os meus amigos que leram minha última fic aqui está a fic que prometi que postaria nesse domingo! O primeiro capítulo (que tenho que reconhecer) está uma droga! Igualmente minha primeira fic. E não faz juz ao verdadeiro sentido da história. Espero que gostem dessa saga épica que estou escrevendo que relacionará magia, guerras e uma cultura desconhecida onde várias raças se estenderão ao longo do caminho! **

**Agora deixando de lado meu lado poético quero saber a opnião de vcs! O que acharam? (UMA DROGA!) segunda mente idiota! Será possível que ela ficará enchendo o meu saco em todas as minhas fics? Uhauahauhauha! Já não basta ela ficar me dando idéias para a história? **

**Um abraço e...**

**(como tradição)**

**Faça uma autora feliz, deixe Reviews!**


	2. O Teste

**Capítulo II: O teste**

Essa sensação é tão boa! Sinto como se estivesse voando. Mas eu estou voando. Que legal! Por que o vento parece conversar comigo? Ele fala algo sobre me escolher, não entendo como assim? Espera a voz do vento está ficando longínqua, muito longe.

Uma luz bate em meus olhos, Opa! Eu estava dormindo, aquela história de vento falando comigo era só um sonho. Droga, que luz chata! Abro os olhos devagar, mas eles doem e eu os fecho novamente. Devo ter esquecido de fechar a cortina. Levanto-me devagar e fungo. Eu odiava ficar sonolenta. Mas é rotina de todos ficarem assim. Eu não tenho um humor muito bom quando acordo. Por isso geralmente fico no meu quarto. Ontem finalmente fiz uma invocação espiritual. É muito louco! Faz sete dias que Kouga me ensina coisas sobre isso, tenho tentado fazer uma invocação já faz um três dias, e ontem finalmente eu consegui. Droga, não to conseguindo pensar direito com essa luz. Estalo os dedos e as cortinas fecham. Agora sim, bem melhor! Bom vou estudar um pouco antes de fazer algo mais interessante. Meu sorriso é diabólico.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Aqui estou eu, dez minutos depois de acordar. Acordei muito cedo. Então estou enchendo o saco do meu irmão que ainda dormia. Com uma mão eu coordenava o vôo do tubo de pasta de dentes, estava longe de Souta, deixei a pena um pouco perto dele.

- _levertu penus – _sussurro,a pena começa a voar, com movimentos do dedo indicador, ela vai levitando até o rosto de meu irmão. Enquanto isso faço sair um pouco de pasta de dentes do tubo e a pasta de menta espalha-se na mão de meu irmão. A pena roçou no rosto dele. E como instinto ele lasca a mão no rosto. O rosto dele fica branco, com certeza estaria queimando daqui a três minutos. Mais pasta de dente. Mais pena no rosto. Depois de exatos seis minutos meu irmão acorda com os olhos arregalados.

- _levertu Souta_ – meu irmão começa a levitar de cabeça par baixo, preso pelo pé.

- MMMÃÃÃ – antes que ele terminasse de proferir a palavra eu falei:

- _silençus – _Souta mexia a boca incessantemente , mas nenhum som saia. Ele agitava os braços. Comecei a rir. ele me olhou com cara de raiva.

- isso é para você aprender a não ler meu diário! – falei alto, ele parou surpreso – como eu sei? Uma simples magia me revela quem foi a última pessoa que o leu. Pena que você pegou o diário errado. Aquele é simplesmente uma ilusão, o verdadeiro está bem escondido – ou invisível, pensei sorrindo internamente. Simplesmente sai e deixei ele lá. Afinal minha mãe me chamaria em exatos 3...2...1...

- Kagome! – gritou ela. Eu fiz um gesto de quem acertava e fui inocente para o quarto do meu irmão.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acabei de tocar a campainha de Rin, ela deve estar fazendo algo, por que está demorando muito.

- Rin! – falo batendo na porta da casa dela. Depois de alguns minutos com uma irritante Kagome, Eu, batendo na porta Rin sai com um cobertor em volta do corpo e o nariz vermelho.

- oi K-chan - fala Rin com o nariz entupido.

- ta gripada? – perguntei o óbvio.

- não! É moda agora usar blush no nariz em vez de na bochechas – além de doente é mal-humorada.

- ok, ok! Aviso para o professor que você está doente.

- obrigada! – ela sussurra isso e entra novamente, batendo a porta na minha cara. Eu fico parada por uns instantes com cara de boba.

- de nada! – falo para o nada e saio andando, eu andava rápido afinal a escola é perto, só uns vinte e quatro quarteirões. Suspiro, deveria ter aceitado a idéia de um motorista. Oh! Mas não! Sou orgulhosa demais. Vai esquece

Ando, ando e... Ando mais. Droga! Quando a pessoa está sozinha parece que o caminho fica looooooongo. Já estou vendo a cobertura azul e amarela da minha escola.

Cheguei! Quando entrei na escola algumas garotas abriram caminho para mim. Eu resmunguei algo sobre não precisar e fiquei conversando um pouco com elas. Logo Kikyou, Ayame e Kaguya, minha ex-amiga, entram na escola, rebolando mais que tudo. Estão vindo na direção em que eu estou. Não podem me ver, visto que as calouras estão na minha frente.

- saiam do meu caminho! – resmungou Kikyou balançando a bolsa Prada. Todas se distanciaram com medo. Menos eu. Ela andou atém me ver. Vi que ela hesitou um pouco. Mas logo veio em minha direção. Com um sorriso irônico.

- já disse para sair! – ela repetiu ficando com a boca aberta depois de falar.

- Oh! Me desculpa! Você falou? – cara, eu deveria ser atriz, minha expressão era genuína. Ela pareceu ficar feliz ao me ver fraquejar. Terminando de falar, eu continuei no mesmo lugar, e ela esperando eu me distanciar.

- pensei que não tinha ouvido! Mas agora que entendeu se retire – ela exclamou, Ayame e Kaguya estavam apreensivas, sabiam que se meter comigo era problema.

- sim eu ouvi, mas não disse que iria obedecer! – Kikyou era uma das únicas pessoas que eu usava meu poder de mais popular.

- bom não faria isso se eu fosse você! – ela ameaçou.

- bom... você tem mais a perder do que eu – falei com um sorriso, ela embranqueceu. Sabia que com Kagome Higurashi ninguém se metia. Ela se achava demais só porque era namorada de Inuyasha.

- isso é uma ameaça? – ela perguntou chegando perto de mim.

- não! – acho que ela pensou que o meu não demonstrava medo, pois sorriu vencedora – eu nunca me rebaixaria ao ponto de ameaçar você, afinal ameaças não são precisas. Você se lasca sozinha. E pode ficar sabendo Kikinojo, você só agrada seu próprio público – quando terminei a escola todinha ria dela. Apontando e repetindo o apelido. Olhei para o lado de esguelha, e notei Inuyasha tentar segurar um sorriso. Kikyou olhou magoada para mim, e saiu andando rápido com as cachorrinhas atrás. Que garota Idiota! Saio andando novamente. O bom de ser popular era que todo mundo lhe respeita.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- hoje é o dia de seu teste Kagome! – falou Kouga. Nós estávamos no passado. Naquela floresta que tanto me era familiar. Como estou nervosa. Se passar nesse teste serei uma maga completa. Poderei participar das conferências. E tudo mais. Terei o direito de usar magia quando bem entender. Kouga me olha entre orgulhoso e compadecido. Uma certa vez Kouga fora me buscar na escola. Não sei por que ele se deu ao trabalho de ir ao futuro. Minhas amigas o olharam com inveja. Só então notei o tanto que ele era bonito. Só que ele sempre me afastou e isso de certa forma me fez parar de alimentar minha atração infantil. Andamos devagar até uma pequena casa de pedra. Olhei atenta. Era ali que eram feitos os exames? A casa parecia em decadência. Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei. E me assustei tenho que admitir. Dentro na verdade era um grande salão. Com várias portas que davam em outros corredores, fiquei sem entender. Com certeza aquilo era magia, pois como uma pequena casa velha teria o tamanho da catedral de notre-dame. Ainda atordoada segui Kouga por um dos corredores. Andei vários metros pelo corredor. E então entrei em uma porta cor de marfim. Dentro uma sala com vários objetos estranhos em mesas de vidro um elfo baixo olhava pela janela. Esse se virou e me olhou. Nunca tinha visto um elfo antes. Dizem que eles não saem de aua cidade ao sul de Elpard perto das cordilheiras da garganta.

- finalmente! Podemos começar o teste no caso? – ele andou até perto de mim. Olhei para Kouga e esse se retirou. Respirei profundamente e levantei o queixo.

- altivez! – ele falou me olhando – isso é interessante pode ser sinal de arrogância ou talvez apenas uma arma contra inimigos! Mas não sou sue inimigo. Não ache que por que vou testá-la você precisa temer a mim.

- não temo! – eu disse.

- não mostrar fraquezas também é uma arma contra inimigos! – ele disse.

- o senhor fala de arrogância, mas está sendo prepotente ao achar que devo temê-lo! – eu disse, ele vai gritar e me transformar em enfeite de capô de carro agora.

Mas ele riu.

- bom, você sabe analisar situações! – ele começou andar e fez um gesto dizendo para eu segui-lo. Ele parou em frente a um grane funil dourado e me olhou. Esse funil era como um trombone. Curvado!

- coloque o ouvido aqui e me diga o que ouve! – ah não acredito. Um exame de audição. Que original. Coloquei o ouvido no funil e tentei ouvir. Nada! Por que ele me mandaria ouvir algo que não ouço. Não Ouço? É isso! Eu tenho que ouvir. Ri para mi mesma e sussurrei uma magia para aumentar audição:

_- ouvilatos surtos –_ hum agora sim! Consegui ouvir. É uma música. E é linda. Mas tem palavras, palavras na língua mágica. Tenho que ouvir. _Zaneko... _ Zan É mobília e Neko é guardar. Hum... armário! Isso! Algo no armário. Não estou entendendo o refrão. Não é uma música são informações cantadas. O que é para eu fazer com o que está no armário, Droga? Espera! Puxar a alavanca no armário para não morrer. COMO É QUE É? Pulei por cima de uma mesa de vidro. Armário onde tem um armário? Opa aquilo ali é um armário, corri a ele. Abri! Alavanca. Alavanca... isso é uma alavanca? Não importa. Puxei aquele pedaço de madeira distorcida. Opa! O que é isso? Não acredito uma armadilha.olhei para o elfo. Um teste. Era isso. Como saio daqui. Uma gaiola de ferro tinha caído em cima de mim. Como posso sair daqui. Olho na grade sem toca-la poderia estar com algum feitiço. Tem pequenas letras gravadas na jaula. Está escrito: " não fale nada".

- como assim? – falo baixo. Um choque passa por todo o meu corpo. Droga um feitiço. Mas se não podia falar nada como sairia dali sem algum feitiço? Poder da mente! É isso! Kouga falou algo sobre isso. Vamos ver o que eu posso mover com o poder da mente. Olho pela sala. O elfo continua lá olhando meus movimentos. Pensa pensa. Tem um arco, uma bola coloria. Uma agulha. O que vou fazer com um arco sem uma flecha. E para que me serviria o arco afinal? Espere. Todo feitiço tem um ponto fraco. Se eu conseguir acertar o ponto fraco dessa gaiola. Olho em todos os cantos. Kouga não me ensinou como achar um ponto fraco. Eu levei um choque. Energia? Com água eu descubro o lugar onde acertar. Mas onde arranjaria água? Tem que ter água em algum canto. Hum... em cima da gaiola tem uma espécie de bacia para goteiras. Povo pobre,eu hem? Bom, talvez tenha água. Mas se tiver água não terei forças para movê-la, já sei a bolinha. Ela é leve. Posso joga-la na bacia. Mais aí vem outra coisa se não tiver água vou ter desperdiçado energia. Droga! Se tiver chovido então terá água. Mas como saber se choveu? Hum... umidade do ar? Isso! Evaporação. Como saber a se o ar está úmido? Bom, respirei fundo! Nada. Uma janela! Choveu. Tem alguns pingos descendo de um musgo. Agora a parte mais difícil. Poder da mente. Poder da mente. _Levertus bolus, levertus bolus. _ Vai! Ela se mexeu. Continua Kagome. Continua! Oba! Consegui. Ah não. A bacia não se movimentou. De novo. _Levertus bolus_. Aiii! Me encharquei toda. Não importa tenho que passar no teste. Olha só. Uma luz no canto da gaiola. Achei. Agora como acertar. O arco? Mas sem flechas, só tenho uma agulha. (n/a: que eu ao sei como ela viu essa agulha) talvez se eu diminuir o arco. Não! Assim não teria força. Ou talvez... é pode dar certo. _Longs alphinets. _Que legal tenho uma agulha do tamanho de um caderno. Agora é só traze-los até aqui. Arco e flecha na mão agora é só acertar. Bom ter tido aulas de arco-e-flecha. Agora é só acertar. Só acertar! Foi! E acertei! O quatro lados da gaiola caíram. E eu saí desconfiada. Espera foi muito fácil( n/a: e foi?O.O). Arrepios! Aqueles arrepios que sinto quando alguém está atrás de mim. Olho para frente e vejo uma espada fina. Mostrando tranqüilidade. Em pulo a pego e me viro encostando no pescoço da pessoa que estava atrás de mim. Um homem. Cabelos negros e curtos. Esse me olhava enviesado. Bom o que mais viria? Um dinossauro? Um doença incurável? Isso é bater de palmas? Mesmo ouvindo esse som não me viro. Nem tiro os olhos de meu agressor.

- pode solta-lo! – aquele elfo desgraçado! Que teste. – você passou! Sabe a língua mágica, sabe usa-la, tem reflexos rápidos e muita inteligência. Kouga a treinou bem.

Atordoada. Olho para ele. Passei! Passei.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Droga! Estou cansada! Como não encontrei Kouga vim direto para casa descansar. A drenagem de minhas energias foi exaustiva. Estou feliz! E como! Agora sou uma maga completa. Poderei participar das reuniões. Especializarei-me em alguma área, como por exemplo ensinar outros magos, cuidar de animais e vegetação, ser uma guardiã do livro da morte, uma participante do conselho entre outras. Sem falar que agora tenho direitos. Agora sim. Não serei humilhada por magos completos. só que agora vem a segunda etapa. Escolher em que vou me especializar e ser informada em que posto eu serei treinada. É isso mesmo! Mais treino! Os humanos normais que descobrem sobre nossa vida acham estranho perdemos anos de nossas vidas sendo treinados. Por que ser treinado até os dezoito anos se poderíamos servir bem antes? Não podemos usar nosso poder sem ter uma base. Pois apesar de sermos diferentes não somos imunes as coisas mundanas como cobiça e arrogância. Bem, ainda tenho um mês para decidir que especialização seguirei. Então – apesar da idéia ser estranha – o melhor é relaxar!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- olá, mestre! – falei ao se encontrar com Kouga no lugar de sempre. Essa seria a última lição que teria com Kouga e depois disso ele treinaria outro. Eu estava triste.

- Olá, Kagome! –e ele respondeu frio como sempre – essa será nossa última lição antes de deixarmos de ser mestre e aprendiz.

- sim! – sussurrei.

- vou sentir falta! – Kouga estava sendo sentimental. Aquele dia deveria se transformado em feriado.

**- ** também sentirei! – eu respondi compadecida.

- mas, vamos começar nosso último dia de lições! – ele se levantou e começou a andar – o que você sabe de consciência? –

- que é um grilo falante! –brinque, e recebi um olhar duro..

**- **sem brincadeiras! –ele alertou – consciência é somente um nome dado para a segunda mente!

-segunda mente? – perguntei.

- exato – ele respondeu e sentou-se em uma pedra – a segunda mente é uma aliada que te ajuda nas horas precisas –

Estou confusa! Como é a história?

- não entendi! – exclamei.

- a segunda mente é como uma pessoa dentro de nós mesmos! Aquele tipo de pessoa que tanto almejamos ser. Geralmente ela fica somente cantando músicas ou lhe acarretando pensamentos esquisitos. Mas quando você a conhece ela pode lhe aconselhar pois ela lhe conhece melhor do que você mesmo! – ele falou calmamente.

- mestre? – chamei - desculpe a ousadia, mas lhe peço mais detalhes.

- certo! – ele me olhou e continuou: - a segunda mente é como um amigo imaginário, só que ela existe. Ela poderá lhe aconselhar em quanto você precisar! Todos os humanos tem capacidade de conhece-la, não somente os mágicos, só que se você não der o primeiro passo ela nunca tentará comunicar-se diretamente com você, apenas ficará cantando músicas e lhe dando pensamentos inusitados. Enquanto os humanos normais somente conversam com sua segunda mente –quando a descobrem- os mágicos a partir dela podem entrar no pensamento de outros seres!

- dar o primeiro passo? – perguntei curiosa, então existia uma pessoa dentro de mim e eu na verdade não sabia?

- sim! E será isso que você fará agora, na sua jornada, precisará constantemente da ajuda de sua segunda mente! – Kouga chegou perto dela e lhe fez sentar no chão com as pernas em uma posição de yoga – feche os olhos! – e assim o fiz - esqueça que eu existo, concentre-se em seu pensamento, quando você decidir que está preparada pergunte o nome de sua segunda mente. O primeiro nome que aparecer em sua mente será o dela. Ou dele. Converse com sua segunda mente. No começo parecerá que você está respondendo sua próprias perguntas, mas eu lhe digo, se fosse você que respondesse então como você brigaria com você mesma? Pois eu lhe alerto, segundas mentes são temperamentais.

E ele se calou. Sentada na grama esqueci do mundo. Arfava suavemente regularizando minha respiração. Procurava em mim mesma a concentração que precisava. E quando senti que estava pronta uma pergunta soou em meu pensamento _Qual seu nome?_ Depois de longos segundo, um nome veio em minha mente "Asuka", funcionava realmente. Pensando em outra pergunta a proferi _de onde você veio?_ E veio a resposta : "eu não vim de lugar algum você veio de mim", não entendi o que ela disse. Pedi detalhes e ela se recusou a dar, acho que é um pouco desconfiada. Passei muito tempo conversando com ela. Com o tempo sua barreira se dissipou e de vez em quando ria com suas respostas rápidas e meticulosas. Quando dei por encerrada a conversa abri os olhos e vi a posição do sol que já estava baixo. Tinha ficado pelo menos três horas conversando com ela. Mas, com sinceridade, ela era bem legal.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Hello minna!**

**Bom eu estou muito feliz pelas quatro rEviews que recebi quetro reviews, poi quatro reviews é muito! Muito bom! Huhaah! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu sei que a parte do teste ta tudo em cima um do outro, mas é para dar a sensação de pânico que está aflingindo a k-chan! Bom muitas surpresas reservam o capítulo que vem! Muitas mesmo! bom deixa eu falar uma coisita, auahuah, apesar de os primeiros capítulos não mostrarem essa história vai ser uma história épica, hum pleo menos a partir do cap cinco! Uhauhahahha! Um abraço!**

**(ei vc viram que eu apatreci nesse cap? Éééé´!) desculpem minha segunda mente , sai daqui vai!**

**Bom, respondendo as reviews:**

**Ninfa-chan**

**É vc foi a primeira a dexar review! Uahuahahauhah! Vou tentar ok? Bjssssssss**

**Kagomu juju assis**

**Anda bm que começo não ta ruim... que alívio! Ufaa! Ainda bem que vc me deixou uma review! Bjsssssssssss**

**Jade-chan**

**Psiu! Fica quieta! Ninguém pode saber disso não! Uahauauahuhaua! Que bom que vc gostou! Ei me diz o que achou desse cap? (olhos de gatos de bota do filme srhek 2) hehe xau**

**Engel-chan**

**Lari! Oiiii! Que bom que vc me deixou um review! Hehhehehe! E aí como vc ta indo? Ta conseguindo fazer o primeiro cap, eu comecei mas não gostei muito! Quando agente se encontrar no msn aí agente conversa! Flx, bjsssssss**

**Dêem utilidade ao botãozinho roxo, huahauha! Um abraço!!!**


	3. A Surpresa

**Capítulo III: A Surpresa**

Estou nervosa! Não! Estou muito nervosa! É a primeira vez que irei participar de uma assembléia de magos. Kouga me acompanhava, esse seria o último dia como aprendiz e mestre. Nos encontramos no campo a frente do poço e seguimos em direção da cidade de Morh, que incrivelmente nunca visitei. Morh era uma das cidades do reino de Elpard. O que era um pouco difícil de explicar, pois o reino de Elpard não aparecia na história de onde veio. Por uma simples razão, o passado ao qual eu volto constantemente era o de um universo paralelo. Ou seja o que eu fizer no reino de Elpard não influenciará no mundo quem que vivo atualmente, ao qual deixarei em pouco tempo. Quando terminar meus estudos. Pois quando escolher em que especialização só terei permissão para ir ao futuro do universo paralelo duas vezes ao ano. Onde teria permissão para ver minha família.

Kouga e eu fomos andando em direção ao vale que ficava em volta da cidade. vi uma caverna e foi para lá que nos dirigimos.

-_ lumus! _ – falou Kouga e uma luz arroxeada típica da magia se formou como um círculo energético que levitava em cima da mão de Kouga, essa luz iluminava o caminho por onde andávamos. De repente chegamos ao fim da caverna. Fiquei assustada, como assim o fim da caverna? Eu parei abruptamente mas ele não, ele simplesmente saiu andando e desapareceu. Isso mesmo passou pele parede como um fantasma. Eu fiquei de olhos arregalados. Parada como uma estátua. E me assustei quando a cabeça e o ombro de Kouga apareceram de forma quase vertical.

- e então, não vai vir? Já está quase começando – ele entrou novamente. Eu desesperada me meti na parede. e a ultrapassei. Me assustei quando vi o opulente salão com detalhes em ouro que se desencadeava a minha frente. Vários magos passavam conversando e rindo entre si. Maravilhada, eu simplesmente segui Kouga para uma espécie de salão circular, onde várias cadeiras se seguiam em volta do centro do salão, em forma decrescente as filas se seguiam por todo o enorme salão vinho. Pelo tamanho do local deduzi que caberia umas dez mil pessoas. Existiam tantos magos? Sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Kouga. Mas me decepcionei, pois esperava um show de habilidades mágicas mas só vi uma invocação de espíritos, onde o espírito nem se rebelou contra o chamado. Mais afinal estava indo à uma assembléia, não a um circo.

_Enquanto isso em um salão um pouco mais distante..._

Doze sacerdotes magos se reuniam em volta da fogueira mística do oráculo, que ao contrário do que muitos achavam não era uma forma de adivinhação do futuro e sim uma forma de aconselhamento para os problemas do presente. E o problema em questão era o fato de um mago rebelde, e incrivelmente forte, chamado Naraku estar atrás da jóia de quatro almas. De acordo com informações ele estava com muitos dos magos fortes da nação maga, e pior seus aliados eram o Vanvorins os piores inimigos dos Magos, pois além do poder de magia, eles eram mais fortes e ágeis. De um jeito mais simples, a informação era clara, se não fossem revelados os quatro guardiões dos elementos então os magos seriam extintos caso Naraku colocasse a mão na jóia de quatro almas. E isso fez com que os doze sacerdotes fossem a procura do oráculo, pois ele os informariam da identidade dos quatro guardiões. Então teriam que mandar uma mensagem para as quatro aldeias que guardavam o parceiro dos guardiões e um dos quatro pedaços da jóia, e avisa-los que logo receberiam os quatro cavaleiros para receberem o treinamento de cada aldeia. Seria uma longa jornada. Muito longa. O supremo sacerdote de inclinou por cima do oráculo e disse as palavras mágicas que somente ele sabia. Apareceu a imagem de quatro pessoas na água cristalina do oráculo. Ele gravou as imagens e disse para um dos sacerdotes:

- avisem para as quatro raças escolhidas que a hora dos quatro seres guardiões chegou! -

- Vamos, Rin! – chamei ela para fora da sala, afinal tinha acabado a aula. E não agüentava mais ver a cara do Bobão do Inuyasha. Andei até o portão e fui aprisionada pela visão de um homem encapuzado na frente da escola.ao seu lado estava Kouga. Quieto e sem expressão. Com um movimento sutil Kouga me chamou. E eu fui preocupada em sua direção.

- temos que conversar! – falou Kouga me puxando para dentro de um carro. O homem de capuz negro pareceu hesitar em entrar no automóvel. Mas acabou cedendo. Me levaram para minha casa onde eu sabia que minha mãe não estaria. Nos sentamos em minha sala de visitas. E esperei. Até que o homem tirou o capuz. Ele era um homem de cabelos já grisalhos e um olhar astuto. Ele me olhou com atenção.

- olá,Kagome! – ele falou. Eu simplesmente inclinei a cabeça – não vou usar muito rodeios. Meu nome é Kanirf, representante dos supremos sacerdotes magos em Elpard.

Como é que é? Eu só posso ter feito algo muito horrível para ele ter querido falar comigo.

- o que você conhece sobre a história dos guardiões dos elementos? – ele me perguntou, pensei por alguns instantes.

- sei que na verdade tudo não passa de lendas. Diz que quando a jóia das lágrimas do rio jield e toda Elpard, for colocada em perigo os elementos escolherão quatro magos poderosos para representa-los. Pois apesar de sermos magos não podemos manipular os elementos. Como fazer ventar, chover e etcétera. Mas esse magos escolhidos poderão manipular os elementos e protegeram toda Elpard. Acho que essa lenda é mais uma metáfora moralista que uma lenda em si.

- realmente não é uma lenda! – falou Kanirf – é um a profecia! Que foi retirada dos versos do rei Taggart a milhares de anos. E a hora chegou os quatro magos foram escolhidos e devo revelar, Kagome que você é um deles, a guardiã do ar! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estou aqui sentada na frente de meu professor preferido e não consigo prestar atenção em uma palavra que ele diz. Me sinto atordoada. Ontem recebi a notícia que sou uma dos guardiões dos elementos. Eu reverberei compulsivamente, dizendo que seria impossível que deveriam ter se enganado ou qualquer coisa. Mas, eu não poderia ser um dos guardiões. Não poderia! Eu sou fraca acabei de me completar como maga e não posso ser. O ar deveria ter escolhido alguém com mais experiência. Eu ainda credito que eu não sou a guardiã do ar. Apesar de lembrar ontem a noite daquele sonho estúpido do ar falando comigo. Mas mesmo assim era irreal demais para aceitar. Apesar de que para muitas pessoas um mago era uma coisa irreal. Suspiro. Preciso clarear as idéias. Preciso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Mestre Kouga! – exclamei – deve haver algum engano!

- não há Kagome! – ele me disse, eu ainda não acredito completamente e a responsabilidade de todo reino em cima da minhas costas, e das dos outro guardiões, ao qual eu nem imaginava como era, era incrivelmente desconcertante. – foi feito um ritual três vezes e todas a s três vezes foi confirmado os quatro nomes!

- Kouga... tem que haver um engano! – resmunguei.

- olha, eu vim aqui lhe avisar que amanhã será o ritual de confirmação, onde vocês receberão as armas e as marcas dos elementos. Se tudo der certo então não tem jeito, Kagome, você é um dos guardiões.

- então eu tenho que ir de qualquer jeito! – simplifiquei.

- sim! – ele respondeu – esteja sete horas na frente do poço, a levarei para o palácio de Mohr onde a arrumarão para o ritual.

Sai dali pisando duro e resmungando. E eu que queria ser uma treinadora de magos. Argh!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sete horas! Sete horas! Gritava para mim mesma enquanto vestia meu costumeiro conjunto de couro. Corri para o poço e pulei dentro. Subi! E lá estava ele. Será que tinha como ele se atrasar pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- sete horas! Aqui estou eu! – falei para ele, ofegante. Ele me sorriu.

- bom que chegou! – ele me olhou – pensei que você desistiria! – ele confessou.

- não posso afirmar, que essa idéia não passou pela minha cabeça! – respondi.

- é seu destino, Kagome! Apesar de você achar que você foi escolhida aleatoriamente, mas isso está longe da verdade! – ele me disse filosófico – você foi escolhida pelo elemento do ar desde quando nasceu, e só agora foi revelado. E apesar de não poder, irei lhe dizer que essa informação deverá continuar em segredo, ou pelo menos evitar ser espalhado! – eu me assustei, então ninguém pode saber que sou uma dos guardiões dos elementos? Comecei a seguir meu ex-mestre, ele andava em direção ao palácio de Ionexmera. A rainha de Mohr. O palácio era amedrontador , no mínimo. Grande e com sentinelas em várias torres brancas. Fomos barrados por um par de guardas que falaram:

- identifiquem-se! –

Kouga mostrou a tatuagem em cima do ante-braço. O guarda olhou o lobo em volta de espirais cinzas e disse:

- pode entrar! – e logo completou quando olhando para mim – hoje já passaram quatro jovens contando com você! – e liberou o caminho. Então quer dizer que os outros três guardiões já haviam chego? Meus outros três colegas. Ou não. A dúvida me assola. Mas mesmo assim me sinto confiante. E esses sentimentos são contraditórios e me aborrecem. Entrei dentro do palácio. Várias criadas vieram ao meu lado e me puxaram palácio adentro. Me botaram dentro de uma sala clara e cheia de objetos. Me sentaram em uma cadeira e começaram a me maquiar, de modo frenético e sem dizer uma única palavra. Atordoada coma atenção repentina eu simplesmente me deixei levar. Terminado de maquiar meu rosto elas pegaram meu cabelo e fizeram um penteado displicente mas elegante. Boa parte de meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo onde algumas madeixas negras caiam e volta do meu rosto. Terminando essa parte elas me puxaram da cadeira me deixando em pé na frente da mesma. Pisquei os olhos surpresa. Uma mulher ficou em pé na minha frente. Colocou a mão no queixo como avaliando meu corpo e simplesmente bateu as mãos. Me assustei quando olhei o meu corpo e vi que estava com outra roupa e não com meu conjunto de couro. Essa roupa era sensual. Uma corrente grossa envolvia meus quadris e na frente descia um pedaço de pano, com mais ou menos um palmo de largura, até o chão, atrás um pano com o memso comprimento mas, um pouco mais grosso. A parte de baixo parecia aquela roupa dos índios, cobriam somente a frente e a trás, deixando minhas pernas à mostra. A parte de cima era um top com finíssimas alças que deixava minha barriga de fora. Só que o que me surpreendia mesmo era a tonalidade do tecido. Era prateado. Mas quando a luz batia ele tinha reflexos rosa. Colocaram e minha perna esquerda uma tornozeleira onde duas penas rosas pendiam graciosamente. E no braço direito um bracelete igual. Quando achei que elas haviam terminado de me vestir. Uma mulher apareceu com uma máscara em cima de uma almofada. A máscara não tinha elásticos nem nada que pudesse prende-la ao meu rosto. E era feita do mesmo material da minha "quase-roupa". Uma mulher derramou uma espécie de pó em cima da máscara e colocou em meu rosto. Essa se adornou em meu rosto com uma segunda pele que deixava meus olhos mais expressivos e claros. Elas me puxaram para fora da sala e me deixaram em frente a uma porta. E sumiram de vista. Fiquei temerosa. O que deveria fazer? _Eu a guiarei_.falou Asuka em minha mente. _Certo!_ Respondi. E ela me retornou _deixe-me tomar conta de seu corpo! _ Eu relaxei e deixei ela guiar meus movimentos. A sensação era incrível. Eu ainda podia ver o que acontecia. Mas, não comandava em meus sentidos. Eu abri a porta e entrei dentro de um salão circular. Pelo que me pareceu mais outras três portas se abriram ao mesmo tempo. Observei as quatro figuras que me apareceram. Uma pessoa estava no meio do salão com uma túnica verde-musgo. Na porta a minha frente uma mulher –disso eu tinha certeza – vestia um vestido vermelho com detalhes em dourado uma máscara em forma de labareda cobria seu rosto. Mas seus cabelos castanhos eram evidentes. Ao meu lado direito. Um homem , pelo menso era o que parecia. Estava com uma roupa de peles. E uma espécie de cabeça de urso cobria seu rosto revelando somente a sombra de seu queixo. E ao meu lado esquerdo, que pelo tamanho dos ombros com certeza era do sexo masculino, tinha um homem com uma armadura marrom. E seu elmo também da mesma cor cobria seu rosto inteiramente.

No salão circular existia uma espécie de quadrado enorme desenhado no chão. E um círculo em cima do quadrado. Que deixava somente as pontas desse quadrado de fora. Os quatro guardiões seguiram para cada uma dessas pontas. Se posicionando. O homem no centro começou a falar palavras estranhas. E meu corpo continuava a ser manipulado pela minha segunda mente. Saíram palavras estranhas de minha boca. E as mesmas palavras saíram da boca dos outros três guardiões. Uma fogueira se formou no meio do círculo. E essa fogueira tinha a cor prateada. Nós quatro andamos até ela. O homem que tinha a cabeça de urso sobre si colocou uma mão dentro da fogueira. O fogo que não queimava tomou a cor azulada. E ele pareceu estremecer. Ele tirou a mão e voltou para seu lugar em uma das pontas do quadrado. O outro homem colocou também uma das mãos no fogo. E esse tomou a cor verde A respiração alterou e ele voltou para seu lugar. "é sua vez!" Asuka falou em minha mente. Eu coloquei a mão dentro da fogueira. E esse tomou a cor rosa. _Finalmente posso falar com você!_ Uma voz aveludada falou em minha mente. _Quem é você? _ Perguntei. _ O ar! E essa talvez seja a primeira e última vez que falarei com você. Você me manipulará. Por favor, me use com sabedoria. Adeus Kagome. E lembre-se sempre quem você é! _ Meus olhos lacrimejaram. Recuei hesitante. Realmente eu sou uma guardiã. Esperei a mulher a minha frente fazer o ritual, e recuar igual a todos. Todos nós respirávamos com dificuldade. De repente uma luz iluminou cada um de nós. A luz era da mesma cor que iluminou o fogo. a luz que me iluminava era rosa. A luz que iluminava o homem de armadura era verde. Do com a cabeça de urso era azulada. E a mulher a minha frente era vermelha. Meu ombro começou a queimar. Queimar de forma hesitante. E alguma coisa começou a se formar em cima de minha cabeça. E essa começou a levitar até mim. Era um arco. Um arco com o cabo de veludo negro. Com o punho de madeira polida. Todo veludo era adornado com figuras difusas em tom de prata. A corda era fina. Quando a arma ficou a meu alcance. Eu segurei. Como senti vontade de fazer. A arma era tão luxuosa que fiquei pensando se alguém teria coragem de usá-la. Olhei em volta. E vi que o mesmo acontecia com as pessoas ao meu lado. A mulher recebia um bumerangue enorme. O homem com a cabeça de urso era o mais estranho, pois recebia uma espécie de bola negra. Que desapareceu em contato com sua mão. O homem de armadura recebia uma espada. E as luzes desapareceram. E uma luz forte iluminou a sala. O homem que estava em um canto com sua túnica verde musgo foi para o lugar onde antes havia se formado a fogueira. Olhou para as armas.

- vocês agora são os guardiões! – ele apontou para o homem com a cabeça de urso – você não recebeu armas. Só que a sua é mais mortal. Abra sua mão – não havia nada – agora aponte para aquele quadro e diga Heil! – o homem falou. Com voz forte. Uma espécie de sucção formou em sua mão e puxou para dentro do buraco em sua mão. – agora fale weise! – quando ele falou o buraco se fechou – ele apontou para a mulher – seu bumerangue é mágico – depois para o homem de armadura – sua espada possui um segredo, que será revelado com sue treinamento – e depois ele apontou para mim – seu arco tem corda inquebravél, e também possui um segredo, só que você terá que descobri-lo – ele olhou para todos – amanhã venham até aqui as sete horas da noite! Explicaremos a condição de um guardião! Amanhã, ficaram sabendo o que farão em sua jornada! – ainda comandada da pela minha segunda mente eu voltei pela porta em que entrei. Várias criadas me ajudaram a colocar minha roupa de couro e fui embora. Imersa em pensamentos conflitantes. Eu sou uma guardiã! Eu sou!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Em minha cama, estou deitada analisando o arco. Os desenhos que nele contêm são indecifráveis, desenhos feitos por uma linha prata como a lua. O veludo amaciava minha mão. Mas, dava para sentir que por baixo havia uma madeira firme. Coloquei o arco em forma de combate. Tive uma ou duas aulas de arco-e-flecha mas nunca fui muito boa. Puxo a corda. Droga! Do que essa corda é feita? Ela simplesmente, não vem. Ai! Não acredito! Cortei minha mão. Ela sangra com um pescoço de galinha perfurado e nem mesmo assim a corda do arco cedeu. Aff! Do que me adianta um arco que não

Presta? Bom...se não vou poder usa-lo então o que faço? é melhor ficar com ele. Afinal ele tem segredos. Pois, apesar do arco não funcionar, quero descobrir seus mistérios. Igualmente os mistérios que me cerca.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi genthe!**

**Bom.. está aí! Esse é tipo o começo da aventura. Mas até o cap cinco nada de muito estraordinário vai acontecer! Bom.. agora respondendo as Reviews: (desculpem se estou parecendo uma mongoll hj mas, é que é época de prova e to em uma correria)**

**Jade amorim de oliveira**

**Oiiiiii!**

**Uahauhau! Vc é esperta! Mas esse é o nosso segredo! Hehe! ;D**

**Ahhh, de qual estado vc é? É capaz de sermos primas (ih, ta viajando na maionese) eu tb sou amorim. Uhauhaua, um abraçoo!**

**Kagome juju assis**

**Não to falando!**

**Aquilo foi fácil:D**

**Mas, quando ela ver o tanto que vou aprontar com ela. uhuhuhhhu**

**Ela realmente vai achar fácil! **

**Hhee! Bjssssss**

**Mira mad.hatter**

**Pode até não parecer, mas realmente aquela história de segunda mente funciona, eu e todos os meus amigos perguntmos os nomes e funcionou hj são todas tagarelas, mas... a de um a mgo meu é inusitada! Hehehe! São duas ao meso tempo! Hahahha! Um abraço!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exagerada)**

**Engel-chan:**

**Bom, heheh! Quanto a usa duvida. (não posso falar abertamente) sim, mais ou menso uma ano antes dela! heheh! Olha quando agente se encontrar n msn me passa o que vc escreveu! (curiosidade, curiosidade) bjsssss**

**Lunoca**

**Ahhh**

**1 já tava com suadades de vc!!!!!!!!!!!! Olha sobre aquela história do inu... bom ainda não decidi... mas, tudo indica que não! Uhuhuhh! Bjsssssssss**

**P..: próximo cap ficaremos sabendo o que acontecerá com o quatro guardiões, não percam.**

**(ta parecendo propaganda de desenho, blábláblá... não percam TV xuXaaaaaaaaa) oh besteira!**

**Um abraço, olha quem quiser pode me add! Lá na minha profile, bjssssssss**


	4. A Missão

**Capítulo IV: Missão**

Sete horas! Não entendo por que tudo é sete horas! Se é um treino, sete horas, se é uma assembléia, sete horas. Mas deixa para lá! Não vem ao caso. É a primeira vez que me aventuro a andar sozinha em Elpard. Em meus anos de treinamento aprendi muito sobre a vegetação, o clima, e pior, a falar todo esse assunto na língua mágica. O arco está seguro em uma das minhas mãos. O engraçado é que não tenho nenhuma flecha. Mas, afinal, eu nem consigo manusear o arco. Ontem a noite tentei de tudo, até cheguei a botar a corda em baixo dos meus pés e puxar. Mas nada. Quando o homem falou que a corda era inquebravél também deveria ter dito que era imaleável. Mas do que importa. Só o fato de tê-lo nas mãos é reconfortante. As formas incoerentes que decoram o veludo negro me fascinam. E a suavidade do tecido acaricia a palma da minha mão. Cheguei não é tão longe assim. Estou entrando no palácio.

- Ei, Mocinha, o que está fazendo aqui? – falou o guarda.

- sou uma maga! – falei para ele.

- Cadê sua marca? – ele me perguntou. Marca? Que marca? Será aquela tatuagem que vi no braço de Kouga? Bem que todos os magos tem uma espécie de animal tatuada no braço.

- eu... não tenho marca! – falei.

- então saia da minha frente - ele falou rude – vamos vá.

Eu sai andando de costas para longe e depois me dirigi ao povoado de telhados enegrecidos que rodeava o palácio. Andei pelas ruas pensando em algo para fazer. Por que aquele homem nos mandou vir às sete horas se não poderíamos entrar? Ah! Quem poderia entender. Só sei que minha garganta necessita de algo. Aquele pub parece perfeito.

Dirijo-me a um pub pequeno, mas de aparência limpa. Entro. Pequeno? Só a entrada era pequena, o lugar era bem grande viu! Sento-me em um lugar perto do balcão. Um homem com um bigode grande parecendo um daqueles mexicanos chegou perto de mim. Ele vestia um avental e uma caneca ao qual ele limpava com uma flanela branca.

- o que você vai querer? – não me surpreendi com a forma hostil, afinal fui alertada sobre isso.

- gim tônica! – respondi distraidamente (n/a: vcs notaram que em toda fic minha eu boto essa bebida, acho que vou mudar pq pela'mor!)

- gino o que? – ele me perguntou, foi quando lembrei que essa bebida não existe no mundo pralelo. Ele olhou para o meu arco – tem uma moça lá no fundo da sua idade, ela pediu a mesma bebida e carrega uma espécie de bumerangue enorme.

Kagome parou. Então não era só em livros que as pessoas davam informações primordiais para as pessoas? Kagome se levantou, segurando seu arco firmemente. Andou na direção que o homem havia citado e logo encontrou. Uma moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos expressivos segurava o bumerangue que havia visto na noite anterior. Seu coração pulou. Ela tinha quase a mesma idade que eu. E era muito bela. Com aquela roupa vermelha e preta.

Parei na frente de sua mesa. Ela parou de beber sua água e olhou para mim. Abaixou os olhos para o arco. Logo após se levantou. Ela tinha quase a mesma. Altura que eu. Ela sorriu. E eu, sem resistir, sorri também.

- parece que vamos ser companheiras não? – ela falou. A voz era suave e feminina.

- sim! – respondi. – Meu Nome é Kagome!

- o meu é Sangô! – ela falou me abraçando. Pisquei os olhos confusa com o abraço.

Ouvi a porta se abrir e olhei. Um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo entrou. Ele era belo. Muito belo. E atrás dele entrou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos violetas. Cabelos negros e olhos violetas? Como é que é? Não acredito! Não! Isso é imaginação! Pisco os olhos! Não é imaginação minha! Aquele é o Inuyasha. Exatamente. O idiota do Inuyasha. Mas...Mas... o que ele está fazendo aqui? Sangô sentiu meu desespero. Fui em direção da porta. De costas para Inuyasha. Esse conversava animadamente com o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Inu-Kun! Afinal o que você faz aqui – falei com calma fingida. Meu coração estava aos pulos. Ele parou. Ficou imóvel por segundos. Depois virou-se para arregalar os olhos ao me ver!

- Kagome? – ele parecia assustado.

- não! sou a ilusão dela – falei com sarcasmo.

- o... O que você faz aqui? Eu... – ele piscou como querendo me fazer sumir dali.

Sangô e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se encaravam.

Eu e Inuyasha estávamos muito confusos.

- Afinal o que você está fazendo aqui? – reverberei.

- como é que é sua bruxa? O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui! – ele devolveu.

- pouco me importa! Eu não entendo você é somente o garoto idiota ao qual eu odeio! Como você veio parar em Elpard? – ele pareceu surpreso.

- olha quer saber de uma coisa, eu quero que você se ferre, eu tenho um compromisso agora! – ele bufava.

- blábláblá! Fuja covarde! – ele se virou e me encarou.

- _esperctus! –_ ele falou baixo, mas eu ouvi. Minhas pernas ficaram presas por uma pressão. Essa pressão aumentava deixando a dor insuportável. Meus olhos arregalaram. Ele era uma mago. Ah! Não! Mais isso. Oh! Mas não vou ficar atrás.

- _callerbes! _– uma espécie de murro chocou-se com a barriga de Inuyasha. O que fez ele arfar vagarosamente. A pressão nas minhas pernas aumentou. Mas a força dos murros também.

- Parem os dois! – gritou Sangô,pela distração o feitiço se desfez. A pressão em minhas pernas afrouxou. E os murros cessaram. – vocês são loucos! Como vocês querem matar seus próprios companheiros! – quando ela gritou eu gelei. Olhei a roupa de Inuyasha. Vermelha! Cor estranha. Mas em sua cintura havia a espada que vi descer para o homem de armadura. Meu coração parou e começou a bater vigorosamente. Inuyasha era um guardião! Um guardião. Ele estava comigo o tempo inteiro no ritual do dia anterior. Minha cabeça dói com tantas informações. Não! O que fiz para merecer isso?

Pela expressão de Inuyasha ele também reconheceu meu arco. E perece muito surpreso e raivoso, igualmente a mim.

- Não pode ser! – sussurramos juntos.

- Inuyasha! – chamou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos – você queria acabar com as pernas da bela moça! E que pernas! Afinal não vai nos apresentar? – Inuyasha olhou para o rapaz.

- eu e você nos conhecemos há poucos minutos, Miroku! E não sei se você notou mas não vão precisar ser apresentados! – ele olhou par ao arco, igualmente Miroku.

- é parece que finalmente nos encontramos! Meu nome é Sangô – ela falou estendendo a mão para Inuyasha, e depois miroku.

- Eu não acredito que nem aqui vou me livrar de você – ele resmungou.

- então vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou Sangô.

- infelizmente! – respondemos juntos. Eu olhei curiosa para o rapaz chamado Miroku. Ele olhou meu arco e sorriu novamente.

- estão todos os guardiões reunidos – ele comentou. Então ele era o outro guardião? Sangô comentou algo sobre irmos ao palácio. Eu segui ela de maneira automática, sem prestar atenção à nada. De tudo que eu poderia imaginar, Inuyasha sendo uma mago, e pior, um guardião, era a última coisa que minha imaginação fértil poderia pensar. E juro, era a última coisa que esperava também.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- você tem que nos deixar entrar! – gritava Sangô para os guardas.

- senhorita! – ele falou desdenhoso – não pode entrar aqui, isso é propriedade particular! (n/a: como se ninguém soubesse).

- todos nós temos compromissos aqui! – falou Miroku.

- não podemos! – disse o guarda firmemente.

- comunique a rainha ou um conselheiro que quatro jovens estão ao portão esperando para entrar! – falou Inuyasha calmamente para um dos guardas. Esses falaram entre si e um dele entrou propriedade adentro. Esperamos por vários minutos. Até que o guarda voltou. Liberando nossa passagem. Esse pareia assustado. Entramos e caminhamos por uma estrada de pedra. Estou confusa ainda! Afinal por que o guarda nos olha com o olhar arregalado? (n/a: bixa broca, viu? Ele deve ter levado a maior bronca né? Dã! OPA! Olha eu me intrometendo de novo! Tenho que parar com essa mania! Aff). Bom, agora não dá para pensar, uma criada começou a nos levar palácio adentro. Inuyasha está pensativo. E eu não consigo acreditar! Quer dizer que todo o tempo Inuyasha era um mago e eu não sabia? Só pode ser brincadeira! Ou sonho! Isso! Afinal já é uma loucura estar com um arco louco nas mãos ter seu rival como colega era mais loucura ainda! Eu sei que rival é uma palavra forte, afinal nem tenho nada contra ele. Mas não tem aquelas pessoas que você não bate desde o primeiro instante? Pois é. O Inuyasha é uma dessas pessoas. Não gosto dele e pronto. Ele pode ser inteligente e gostoso quanto for mas não gosto dele! Ops! Eu pensei mesmo isso? Acho que to pensando que nem aquelas garotas. Deixa para lá! Apesar de que vou ter que aturar o Inuyasha. Bom... podemos ser colegas mas não preciso falar com ele... não mesmo! estou tão confusa e surpresa. E pela expressão de Inuyasha ele também está.

Estamos em uma sala de cor branca e moveis verde-musgo. O mesmo homem que foi me dar a notícia de que sou uma guardiã estava sentado em um sofá tomando uma espécie de chá.

- ainda bem que chegaram! – ele falou sem mudar a expressão ou parar de beber seu chá.

Ele nos fez sentar em poltronas.

- vocês devem estar confusos! – ele começou olhando para cada um de nós. – afinal por que foram escolhidos, por que causa, o que está acontecendo, o que acontecera daqui para frente e etc. bom... vou tentar responder algumas das perguntas. Primeiro já era pré-destinado à vocês serem os guardiões. Desde quando nasceram. Cada um de vocês tem personalidades marcantes que combinam com os elementos. Não se enganem, não são vocês que são parecidos com os elementos, os elementos moldaram vocês para isso.

- do jeito que fala até parece que os elementos tem vida! – comentou Sangô.

- mas eles tem minhas querida! – ele falou – tudo no mundo tem vida, a vida emana das pedras, das paredes, dos lençóis de seda, de tudo... e a vida de muitos vão depender de você s agora. Naraku... esse nome é familiar? –

Sangô ficou vermelha de raiva, Inuyasha ficou branco. E Miroku fechou a mão como se quisesse dar um soco em alguém. É claro que era familiar. Naraku... um nome tão frio quanto o dono dele. Não que eu o conheça, mas dizem que seu olhar é tão frio que faz uma pessoas cair só com um olhar de esguelha.

- vejo que sim... o homem comentou. Sangô, seus pais foram mortos por ele não? E Miroku seu avô também foi morto por ele não? – Sangô e Mirou se entreolharam – pois é, agora infelizmente, ele está mais forte que nós magos. Ele se juntou com os Vanvorins!

O olhar de nós quatro se arregalaram. Não

Os Vanvorins são mais fortes que nós magos, só são burros para não obter informações nossas. E agora... com um mago rebelde de seus lados, tudo está acabado, Naraku com certeza está no comando dos Vanvorins.

- é eu sei! – ele falou com os olhos baixos – nossa única esperança são vocês! Vocês a partir de agora são mais fortes que os magos normais. E ainda vão ser mais fortes! Muito mais! Naraku está atrás da jóia de quatro almas. Poucos sabem, mas a jóia foi dividida em quatro pedaços. Cada uma com a verdadeira alma de cada elemento. Cada pedaço é guardado por um dos quatros animais indomáveis! Cada um desses animais serão seus companheiros a partir do momento que fizerem o ritual de união. No ritual vocês também absorveram a alma dos elementos. Cada um de vocês. Mas...

Nós ficamos no suspense.

- nem tudo é tão fácil! Vocês terão uma longa jornada! – ele olhou novamente para cada um de nós! - vocês viajaram por todo o reino, sendo treinados e procurando os quatro animais. Seram treinados pelas sereias, depois pelos Elfos, Yocais, e os Ciganos.

Nós soltamos exclamações. Aquelas eram as raças mais anti-sociais com magos que existiam. As Sereias eram de certa forma selvagens, os Elfos esnobes, os Yocais uns assassinos sem escrúpulos e os Ciganos eram ladrões. Iríamos ser treinados por eles?

- Mas... – tentou falar Miroku.

- nada de mas... nosso pacto com eles foi feito a mais de um milênio! Eles iram treina-los! E vejo que estão despreparados, ao julgar raças pelo o que dizem por aí.

Ficamos envergonhados.

Ele olhou para Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha Taisho, nascido no mundo paralelo, 19 anos, inteligente, cursa o terceiro ano em uma escola em Tókio. Estudos avançados, considerado um mago completo a dois anos. Nunca escolheu uma especialização, por intermédio do mestre. Forte e Viril! Assim como a terra.

Olhou para mim.

- Kagome Higurashi, 17 anos, esperta, Também cursa o terceiro ano do Ensino médio na mesma escola que Inuyasha, vem de uma família de magos. Considerada maga completa a dois meses. Astuta e Suave como o vento!

Ele se virou para Miroku.

- Miroku Houshi, nascido aqui! É um mago que foi treinado pelos monges montanheses, conhece boa parte de Elpard. Mago completo a três anos. Volúvel e humorado como a água!

- Sangô Takahashi, nasceu aqui, mas estuda no interior do Japão. 18 anos, está completando também o terceiro ano. Maga completa a 1 ano, temperamental e fugaz como o fogo.

Ele voltou para o centro da sala.

- agora pergunto a vocês: aceitam ser guardiões, aceitam lutar por Elpard? Aceitam morrer para proteger o povo? E aceitam cuidar do reino até suas mortes?

O peso das palavras eram enormes. Todos nós nos entreolhamos. Até mesmo eu e Inuyasha. E em todos os olhos eu vi um brilho que dizia que tinha coragem de fazer isso, para proteger sua terra e seus amigos.

- eu digo que sim! Aceito ser uma guardiã! – falei firme, apesar de o dia anterior pedir para que alguma coisa acontecesse e descobrissem que cometeram um erro.

- eu também aceito! – falou Sangô.

- e eu! – Falou Inuyasha.

- Naraku que nos espere! Eu estou dentro! – comentou Miroku.

- Bom! – falou o homem satisfeito – então por favor, passem a mão em cima do ombro. – todos nós fizemos isso. E qual foi minha surpresa ao ver meu ombro brilhar sutilmente. Um tipo de tatugem começou a ter forma no meu ombro. E quando acabou me surpreendi. Uma borboleta roxa e preta. Linda simplesmente, ela estava tatuada um pouco acima da clavícula. Em volta da borboleta alguns semicírculos rosas e roxos davam a impressão que a borboleta estivesse voando.

- agora vocês carregam a marca do elemento. Agora são guardiões! – olhei de relance para Miroku e vi sua tatuagem, era um tubarão azul, também envolto de semicírculos prata e azul escuro. Inuyasha logo colocou a manga por cima da tatuagem, de forma que a encobrisse, dando a impressão que não tinha gostado, mas em seu rosto havia um sorriso.

- Inuyasha, Kagome, e Sangô – falou o homem – falta menos de um mês para acabar o ano letivo de vocês, deverão terminar. Depois do término viram para Elpard, e só poderão visitar a família de vocês duas vezes ao ano logo após isso! Inuyasha e Kagome como vocês estudam na mesma escola devem treinar magia e a língua mágica juntos. Miroku, volte para o monastério e termine suas últimas lições. Desliguem-se do mundo mágico por algumas semanas. Pois depois dessas semanas não terão mais descanso. Quando acabar o ano letivo mandarei um mensageiro! Agora, por favor, protejam-se e tentem não deixar ninguém saber que vocês são guardiões, pelo menos até a hora correta chegar.

Quando estávamos fora do palácio, Inuyasha e Miroku foram para a cidade, pois disseram que tinha algo para fazer. Eu e Sangô fomos em direção à floresta.

- o que é sua tatuagem Sangô? – perguntei para ela. Ela ergueu a manga do vestido, uma salamandra laranja com manchas vermelhas estava envolta de semicírculos vermelhor e dourados. Ela sorria. Não sei por que, a Salamandra era até bonita mas era um animal estranho. (n/a: para quem não sabe o que é uma salamandra é uma espécie de lagarto sem escamas, bom, talvez não um lagarto, só sei que ela é mais bonita que os lagartos e outros répteis) – você gostou? - Perguntei curiosa.

- amei! – eu fiz uma careta – a salamandra é um de meus animais preferidos, inteligentes e astutos.

- gosto é gosto! – falei rindo. Ela me pediu para ver a minha, eu lhe mostrei.

- como você faz para ir para o futuro do universo paralelo? – perguntei a ela.

- eu uso uma caverna a norte dessa floresta – ela me respondeu. O que me surpreendia era que parecia que nos conhecíamos a mito tempo. Em certo momento nos separamos. Segui para o poço e voltei para casa. Quando deitei em minha cama minha mente transbordou de perguntas conflitantes. Minha vida promete ser agitada, e como! Mas por enquanto a única coisa que quero é ficar olhando para dentro. Boa Noite!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Yo Galera!**

**E aí como vcs estão? Ah! Eu sei que eu demorei, (sabe é?) sei sim! Bom eu tava tentando montar toda a fic por isso demorei, me desculpem, vou tentar postar um cap por semana! Vou TENTAR! Ah! Gente fiz uma gafe feiaaaaaa! Na minha fic o inu vai ser humano, quer dizer pelo menos até metade dela, mas no começo da fic eu deixei pensarem que ele é hanyou, desculpem. Bom, agora vamos ao que interessa. Nós já sabemos qual é a tatoo da K-chan, Sangôzininha, Mirok mas e a do Inuyasha? Bom, é uma brincadeira: (lá vem ela com as brincadeiras idiotas)**

**Hum... **

**(dois)**

**A tatuagem do Inu é um animal bem fácil, bom talvez nem tanto! Me mandem reviews chutando o nome do animal que é o da tatoo do Inu, quem acertar dedico o próximo cap para essa pessoa ok?**

**Bem... agora respondendo as reiews:**

**Mira mad.hatter**

**Oiii!**

**Auhauahua! Duas segundas mentes, ainda não aconteceu comigo isso! Ma já aconteceu algo estranho, por exemplo o nome da minha segunda mente é marilu mas eu chamo de Lu pq eu odeio o nome marilu, ai um amigo meu tb perguntou o nome da segunda mente dele e deu lucy, ou Lu, depois minha amiga fez o memso , e o nome que deu foi lutero, ou Lu, e depois um segundo amigo tb perguntou o nome, e veio dois nomes, uhaauah, é aquele amigo meu que tem duas segundas mentes, luma e lucas. Ou Lu! Sem falar que nós quatro (eu e meus amigos) costumamos ler os pensamentos dos outros, ou... completar fala dos outros, mas isso só começou a acontecer depois que começamos a conversar com nossa segunda mente! Agora vc pod me chmar de doida ta? . mas, segredinho! Eu tb não assisto tv xuxa! Uahua! Aquilo é uma droga! bjsssss**

Catherine

**Oi!**

**Uahau, obrigada, a parte criativa não é agora, e sim daqui a três cap, ai sim vc vai ver loucura! Uahuhuah! Bom... vc sabia que enquanto eu demorava para ppstar eu me lembrava d evc, eu ficava pensando que uma garota havia e pedido para postar logo... uahauhauhau! Besteira né? Mas eu tb sou viciada em fic, existe coisa melhor? Quer dizer tem sim, escrever ela, aff! É maravilhoso ter uma história do jeito que vc quer, vc faz os personagens do seu modo, e tudo mais. Uhuhauhau um abraço! **

**Vixinha**

**Olha quem voltou!**

**Uhauahuahuah! Vc! Me deixou umreview que bom tava com saudades, ei e vc achando que era o seshy né? Uuhuhuhauhahuha! Peguei vc! Mas o seshy (o meu gato) vai aparecer!**

**Bjsssss**

**Cris**

**Hum...parte do mistério foi rsolvido, mas, ainda tem muito mistério pela frente!**

**Aggie18**

**Eu quase poquei de rir quando li sua review! Muito massa! Hum... vc acertou parte do mistério, uahua, apesar que sua idéia é melhor! Uahuah! Continua lendo, ; - **

**Polly**

**Oieeee!**

**Uhaua! Como é que c etá? Continua lendo e me diz o que acha ta? Beijosss1 vlw!**

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan**

**Uahauhauhau! Tava morrendo de saudades de vc e de suas reviews! Juuuuro!**

**\o/**

**Uahauhauhau! Como ce ta em bru? E gato dos eu irmão? Kkkkk! Sem segundas intenções! Uhauhauah! Ei o que importa é que vc me mandou uma review! Kkkkk(às vezes acho que rio de mais) bom, me diz o que chou de cap? Por favor (olhos de gatos de botas do filme shrek dois ) xauuuuuuuu! Bjss! Vlw! Te amo! Opa! Exagerei um pouco1 rs rs, não que eu não te ame! Kkkkbjssss ) **

**Kagome Juju Assis**

**Kkkkkkk! **

**O louco aind ata por vir o próximo cpa vai ser bem doido! Bjssssss!**

**Xauuu!**

**Engel-chan**

**Uahauauaha! Te amo Lari, e aí ta conseguindo escrever?pois lhe digo não to conseguindo, esse cap aqui eu fiz com o maior esforço, viu! Xauuuuu**

**Oi!**

**Quer ser uma pessoa diferente? Uma pessoa que descobre coisas novas?**

**Que cai de cara nas aventuras? Então seja, aperte esse botão roxo ai em, baixo, sinto adrenalina no sue sangue, vai que esse botão vai fazer o mundo explodir? Uhuhuhuu! **

**Seja corajoso pelo menos uma vez!**

**Aperte!**

**Aperte!**

**Aperteeeee! \/**

**fui **


	5. Primeiro Treino

**Capítulo V: Primeiro Treino**

Com que cara que vou olhar para ele? Com que cara? Só hoje vim notar o tamanho da informação! Inuyasha também é um guardião! Meu Kami! Eu não mereço isso! Acho! Mas, no momento algo me preocupa mais. Com que cara eu vou encarar ele. Calma! Calma! Ainda não chegou a hora de encara-lo. Só tenho que adiar! Tenho que dar uma de covarde. Oh! Não posso! Hoje tem teste de história. Sobre egiptologia. É um dos melhores assuntos e quero mostrar o que sei sobre a escrita egípcia. O que faço? Não tem jeito. Vou ter que encara-lo. Respira! Respira.

Olho no espelho. Esse não é o corpo de uma guardiã. Cintura fina, quadril firme, pernas longas e seios fartos. Esse á mais um corpo de uma garota feita para namorar e se divertir com garotos. Não o de uma guardiã que terá que lutar com o maior inimigo de todo um reino e mais, que terá que correr reino adentro, atrás dos quatro pedaços da jóia de quatro almas.

Deixo a tatuagem ligeiramente à mostra. A borboleta é tão linda. E o mais fascinante é que os semicírculos prateados brilham. Os de cor rosa não tanto, mas tem uma tonalidade tão linda. Quer saber de uma coisa, não vou esconder uma coisa tão bela como essa tatuagem. Coloco a minha blusa de educação física. Ela é cavada na área dos ombros. Hora de ir para a escola.

Eu vou, Eu vou! Para escola agora eu vou!

- Asuka! Que é isso! Musiquinha tosca! – falo alto. "tosca nada! Você não achava isso quando cantava ela aos sete anos"

Ah, Meu pai! Kkkkkk! Ela ainda lembra disso! Bom... Alisando a saia verde pregada. Hora de ir. E quer saber de uma coisa. Vou bem devagar! Hum...rapidez para que? Está bem! Admito! Sou uma covarde! Sinto-me bem melhor.

- Tchau, mãe! – grito da porta de casa.

- tchau! Cuidado com a vida – apesar da frase costumeira sinto uma pontada de tristeza na voz da minha mãe. Eu sei por que é! Ela sabe que nos separaremos, que eu cuidarei da minha vida. Isso me entristece também, mas o que posso fazer, hora do filhote aprender a voar.

Quando chego a casa Rin, grito por ela. Ela logo sai e saímos andando em direção da escola.

Depois de longos vinte e seis minutos chegamos a escola. E para o meu azar logo quando entro vejo Inuyasha, mas ele está longe e não consegue me ver. Ele parece tão confuso e quieto. Entro correndo dentro de um dos corredores que levavam ao meu armário. Procuro minha agenda, mas cadê ela? Droga. No tempo em que procuro ela Inuyasha chega para pegar seu material. Ele me encara e eu o encaro, várias pessoas pararam para ver e se divertir com a briga que estava por vir. Mas essa não aconteceu.

Entrei dentro da sala de aula! A primeira e a segunda aula transcorreram tranquilamente. Mas terceira foi inquietante pois era a que antecedia o recreio. Sabe o que me preocupa? Eu e o Inuyasha treinando juntos! Vê se pode! Impossível! Isso não vai dar certo! Asuka, você acha que eu devo ignorá-lo? _Só se for louca, o que duvido muito, vocês dividiram muita coisa para esquecer fácil!_ Que esquecer, to falando em ignorar! _Ignorar? E não é a mesma coisa? _Não, você acha que é fácil esquecer?_ Vai dizer que não é isso que você quer? _Só idiotas respondem com perguntas _só idiotas repreendem assobiando! _ Eu não estava assobiando! _Realmente não estava! Você não sabe assobiar! Mais parece que está lustrando algo! _Quem não sabe assobiar é você! Quer ver como sei assobiar? _ Nãããooo! Eu admito não sei assobiar, mas por favor não assobia! _ Ah! Hum... Espera! Como é que é? Tudo isso foi para eu não assobiar? _Retardada! _Mongol! _Se eu sou mongol você também é, eu sou você! _Então você também é retardada! _Eu... argh! Sua...sua... _te peguei, né? _Não, eu te peguei, afinal não sou eu que to fazendo caretas enquanto todo mundo ta olhando! _ Como é que é?

Ah, meu Deus! O professor deve ter perguntado algo para mim e eu devo ter ficado fazendo careta. E para de rir, Asuka!

- senhorita Higurashi? Não sabe a resposta? – o professor pergunta, eu olho para o quadro.

- bom professor, pelo modo convencional o cálculo seria complicado e enorme, mas com alguns cálculos do primeiro ano pode-se achar a resposta, se você isolar as inequações pode-se achar uma equação de segundo grau em cada inequação, achando o valor de Delta e usando a fórmula de Báskara acha-se os valores de x, que no caso a solução é x pertence aos reais tal que x é maior ou igual a dois sobre quinze... – continuei com a explicação até que me deparei com uma equação composta, um assunto no qual me estava esquecido mas, com uma mente fotográfica facilmente me recordado – hum... achando o valor de h(g(f(x))) então é só achar os valores h! é acho que é isso!

- ótimo senhorita Higurashi, mas eu queria que tivesse feito com os cálculos que estou ensinando, mas já que conseguiu explicar! É galera, podem sair para o intervalo!

Ufa! Caramba que cilada, eu não estava prestando atenção! Ainda bem que tenho alguns créditos com esse professor, senão ele me teria esfolado na frente de todo mundo.

- Kagome – ouço alguém falar as minhas costas. Inuyasha?

- que é? – falo baixo e devagar.

- eu... queria conversar com você! – ele me puxou de lado. enquanto ele me puxa eu fico olhando para a mão dele que segura meu braço – é o seguinte, você ouviu o que o velho disse, teremos que treinar magia e a língua mágica juntos!

- eu não estou afim de fazer isso – falo séria. _Não faça isso! _ Vá se catar! _Ahuahuah, não me importo com suas ofensas, se descobrirem que não está querendo cumprir ordens que lhe foram dadas com certeza será castigada! _ AFF!

- e você acha que estou afim de ficar mais tempo do que sou obrigado com você? – ele me pergunta – deixe de ser infantil!

- ta bom senhor espertalhão! Com faremos então? – eu pergunto. Ta bom Asuka você venceu! (n/a: antes que me esqueça, Asuka se pronuncia Aska!)

- bom para treinarmos a língua mágica não precisamos nos reunir por muito tempo, vamos fazer o seguinte, quando formos conversar um com o outro em qualquer momento que seja, será na língua mágica! –

- pêra aí! Deixa eu ver se entendi, não importa onde estivermos falaremos um com o outro na língua mágica?

- isso! – ele respondeu.

- quer dizer que o japonês deixará de existir quando estivermos falando um com o outro? –

- sim – ele respondeu impaciente.

- mas nós nem nos falamos! – argumentei.

- por isso ficaremos juntos na hora do recreio, nem que seja para xingarmos um ao outro! –

- você é doido! – gritei.

- e para treinar magia podemos nos reunir em algum lugar. – ele me ignorou.

- Feh!! Está bem! Você venceu! Quando começaremos a nos comunicar pela língua mágica? – perguntei com uma animação... Dá para imaginar, né?

- _Goroga_ – ele respondeu na língua mágica. Agora?

- _Goroga?_ – argumentei, vou chama-lo de louco isso sim. – _ets lakant!_

- _klaquer tera bint argletan _**[pelo menos está falando na língua mágica** (n/a: toda vez que els falarem na língua mágica colocarei a tradução entre colchetes, ok? Apesar qu essas conversas vão ser raras, é só lembrar, gente, de que quando ela estiver falando com o Inuyasha, ela estará falando na língua mágica).

- _Lakan, gonier et lakant! _**[louco, você é louco!** -

- _kale iterant _**[que seja** - ele olha para mim. E fala na língua mágica – volte para sua amiga! Amanhã começaremos nossos treinos!

- oh! Como estou animada – falo na língua mágica (n/a: lembrem-se falando com o Inuyasha, língua mágica). _– bilyou ka onmistouri. Seland un tryuo jiou masrt argletan? _[antes que em esqueça. Onde e quando vamos treinar mágica?

- amanhã, depois da escola. Na minha casa! – ele respondeu na língua mágica.

- yet[ok! – e sai, afinal nosso assunto estava acabado. Ainda acho que isso não vai dar certo. Eu e Inuyasha nos odiamos.

Mas, vamos deixar isso de lado? esses são um daqueles assuntos que você prefere deixar de lado, pois cada vez que você se lembra sente um frio na barriga. Tenho que ignorar. Em que furada eu fui me meter? Oh!

OooOooOooOooOooO

- olá, gente! – falou o professor entrando dentro da sala de aula, era o professor de português – hoje vamos ter um debate – ele retirou um punhado de papel de um pasta – tirei algumas xérox de uma reportagem que saiu em uma revista. O assunto é drogas! Vou dar dez minutos para lerem a reportagem – entregou uma folha para cada aluno – depois se separem entre dois grupos ok? Ah, Inuyasha e Kagome em grupos separados, não quero que o debate aconteça dentro de um mesmo grupo! – ele deu uma risadinha estranha e voltou para sua cadeira, enquanto eu e Inuyasha nos olhávamos estupefatos. Somos tão óbvios assim?

Depois de lermos os textos nos separamos em dois grupos, um de frente para o outro. 26 alunos de cada lado.

- é o seguinte, vocês leram no texto algumas entrevistas de pessoas que usavam drogas, alguém tem algo a dizer? – o professor perguntou. Hannah levantou a mão, ela estava no grupo do Inuyasha. Eu gosto dela, mas, para mim, debate não tem amizade, falou besteira, eu argumento mesmoo!

- no texto ficou bem explícito que pela experiência que eles tiveram, no caso o uso de drogas, é uma situação constrangedora e que causa pânico, pois se sentem impotentes – ela falou.

- na verdade acho que bebida e drogas não deveriam ser permitidas! – falou Musaki.

- apesar de também achar isso, pois odeio qualquer coisa que me tira do comando do meu corpo, se bebidas e drogas fossem proibidas, se tornariam ainda mais tentadoras. Por exemplo, na Colômbia é permitido o comércio da cocaína, e proporcionalmente acho que eles usam menos que aqui! – falou Inuyasha gesticulando com as mãos.

- e tem ainda outro fator! Acham que realmente o governo quer acabar com as drogas? – dei uma pequena risada – eu acho que não! As drogas fazem boa parte do dinheiro girar!

- que bobagem! – falou o Inuyasha normalmente para mim – por que o governo iria querer que as drogas rolassem dentro de um país! – aí está a hora da minha vingança.

- _tera bint argletan, Inuyasha!- _[fale na língua mágica ,Inuyasha

- como é que é? –ele argumentou enquanto todo mundo olhou para mim, por estar falando sons estranhos.

- _estóipe,kulie umo gonier!­- _[idiota, foram ordens dadas por você!. Todo mundo olhou para mim estranhamente, novamente.

- Meu Deus, Kagome! – falou Kikyou – pare de falar numa língua totalmente estranha, ninguém conhece! –

Inuyasha olhou para Kikyou e senti seu orgulho aflorando.

- Kikyou, não se intrometa! – eu falei ríspida. Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- alguém tem que parar com essa mania de você querer sempre se achar a gostosa. – ela respondeu enquanto alguns sorriam. Meu Kami, estou perdendo para Kikyou. Eu olhei para Inuyasha impassível. O que ele iria fazer? defender a namoradinha ou acatar as ordens que ele mesmo impôs a nós dois. Em seu rosto eu podia ver o dilema que passava em mente.

- Oh! Cuidado, Kikyou, alguém da sua campanha " tiremos a Kagome do pódio" pode querer fazer o mesmo com você! – Kikyou olhou para Inuyasha esperado que ele a defendesse.

_- Nai stien malok! Nai tera bint argletan!_ [eu sou honrado! Falarei na língua mágica – eu sorri todos olharam para Inuyasha. Ele estava com o queixo erguido.

- _yet!_ _Aisso Nai terai! Niko kasjaa uman! _[Ok! Como eu falava! Drogas fazem o dinheiro girar

Ele riu.

- _i aisso nai terai! Ets estóipilah! _[ e como eu falava! Isso é idiotice

- Você que acha! – falei na língua mágica, já um pouco exaltada- quantos casos de tráfego de drogas nunca chegaram aos nossos ouvidos.

- então como é que você sabe? – ele me respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Fiquei sem fala. Que idiota.

- idiota! – eu falei alto.

- bruxa! – ele respondeu.

- bunda de lama – falei lembrando dos elementos, mas na minha cabeça tinha que vir logo esse xingamento, bunda de lama? Aii!

Ele riu com gosto. Colocando a mão na barriga. Um garota do meu grupo também ria olhando para mim e balançando a cabeça.

- quer pegar nela pra testar? – ele respondeu se inclinando – as meninas gostam quer tentar não? – ele sorriu. Ai foi que a garota quase morre de rir.

- aff! – respondi, mas esse aff foi mais um suspiro que uma palavra.

- cabeça de vento! - hum... porque que ele tinha que lembrar de xingamentos bons?

- idiotaa! – respondi.

- mas, venha cá, vou te mostrar o que é uma bunda de lama! – ele respondeu se levantando.

- você está insistindo tanto que acho que é você quem quer que eu pegue – uma luz no fim do túnel!

Ele parou de se levantar.

- vocês poderiam dividir conosco o que estão conversando? – o professor pediu.

- ele defende que o governo não quer drogas rodando por aí – eu comuniquei.

- e ela que as drogas dão dinheiro! – ele respondeu.

- mas ele começou a me xingar – falei.

- ela me chamou de bunda de lama! – ele respondeu rindo.

- ele me chamou de cabeça de vento! – eu respondi com raiva.

- está bem! Vocês falaram mal um do outro! Alguém mais a dizer? –ele perguntou sobre o assunto.

- eu! – Kikyou levantou a mão – drogas são bom para os olhos!

todo mundo olhou para ela.

- por que? – o professor perguntou.

- por que quando agente fuma um baseado agente fica com os olhos arregalados – todo mundo olhou para ela com aquela expressão de um olho maior que o outro – qualé gente! Agente vê mais! – ela falou como se o que ela falasse fosse óbvio. O professor anotou alguma coisa no caderno dele balançando a cabeça. O sinal tocou e eu me levantei ainda bestificada com o que Kikyou tinha dito. Quando passei no corredor Kikyou e Inuyasha brigavam e pelo que pude notar fora por causa que ele não a defendeu.

Sorri internamente! Kikyou seja esperta e se livre desse cachorro.

OooOooOooOooOooO

- Vamos Rin, se apresse! – falei alto enquanto corríamos em direção aos nossos armários – tenho que pegar meu material antes de entrar para o começo das aulas!

- calma! – ela falou, Rin parou em seu armário e eu fui mais a frente ao meu armário.

- Inuyasha! – falo baixinho, a porta do meu armário se abre. Pego meu livro e meu caderno, coloco dentro do meu estojo as canetas que usaria e quando puxo minha agenda um pedaço de papel sai caindo em direção ao chão. Pego-o e começo a ler. A letra era inclinada e se seguia como se fosse desenhada, estava escrito:

_**A espero em minha casa! As seis e quarenta e cinco!**_

_**O endereço é:**_

_**Rua Imperador Lee Fah n/ 1277**_

_**Prédio sete estrelas **_

_**Apt. 437**_

_**Estou lhe esperando. E por favor seja pontual! Conheço a fama das mulheres.**_

Que prepotente! Han! Idiota! Vai achando que vou ser pontual por que você pediu. Só não entendo por que ele me deixou esse bilhete se ns encontraremos dentro da sala de aula. Corro para a sala. E espero o professor entrar. Engraçado, Inuyasha não está dentro de sala. E em toda minha vida nunca vi ele faltar. Hum... por que será? Bom...não posso perguntar para ninguém se não vão dizer coisas! Vou esperar as informações virem até mim!

E essa não demorou! Logo descobri que ele estava participando de um jogo de basquete com uma escola adversária. Hum... que bom!

_três horas e meia depois..._

ahh! Que tédio! Se eu soubesse que o Inuyasha faria tanta falta não ficaria tão feliz no começo da aula. Não é dele que eu sinto falta não, e sim das brigas. Elas são minhas diversões. Ah mas não posso deixar o Inuyasha descobrir que estou com saudade dele! Ah não! Só se eu quiser morrer. Vamos toca! Essa aula ta um saco.

Por que diabos esse sino não toca? Eu quero sair daqui! Que ...

Trimmm (n/a:ta bom gente, onomatopéia tosca, mas onomatopéias são toscas!)

Ebaaaaa! Opa! Péra! Agora vou ter que ir treinar com o Inuyasha! Ah não! Oh má sorte da disgrama, é eu falo má sorte por que falar azar trás azar, rs rs, bom mas fazer o que. Na vida às vezes temos que fazer aquilo que não queremos.

- Ei Kagome! – falou Rin – vamos lá para casa hoje? – ela chegou perto de mim – vamos fazer uma noite do pijama!

- ah não dá Rin tenho que ir! Xau – ela ficou desolada. Não dá para pensar nela agora. Tenho que ir para a casa do bob. Que Bob? AH! Você não sabe. Eu chamo o Inuyasha de bob de vez em quando. É diminutivo de bobão.

Corro para casa e pego minha moto, o prédio do inuyasha é muito longe quase no centro da cidade. ah! Esse Inuyasha me paga, me fazer usar minha moto novinha. Vou descrever como ela é, Uma Kawasaki, sim uma Kawasaki 1000 cilindrada, ela acabou de sair da oficina onde mandei fazer umas modificações, ela é branca e tem o estofado rosa escuro. Linda! Bom...

Prédio sete estrelas, hãn! Quem não conhece esse prédio? É um dos mais ricos da cidade. e o apartamento dele é capaz de ser até a cobertura. Chego na recepcionista.

- apartamento 437 por favor – falei com um sorriso.

- trigésimo oitavo andar – ela me falou. Trigésimo oitavo? Meu coração palpitou isso é muito alto. Vou para o elevador. Um senhor me olha com um sorriso.

- qual andar? – ele me pergunta.

- 38! – respondo educadamente. Ele aperta os botões correspondentes aos números 3 e 8.

- apartamento do senhor Inuyasha? – ele me pergunta ainda sorrindo. Senhor Inuyasha? Oh!

- sim! – balbucio – mas, como sabe? – perguntei curiosa.

- é o único apartamento no andar! – ele me reponde olhando os números dos andares, franzindo a testa – esse elevador está muito lento, temo que dará defeito em breve – ele explica o fato de olhar os andares, para não dar a impressão que minha presença o enojava e estava ansioso para se livrar de mim.

Chego ao andar trinta e oito. Uma única porta de mogno escuro havia. A como eu suspeitava ficava no último andar. Vou devagar à direção da porta.

Bato no madeira polida.

Logo a porta se abre e um Inuyasha suado aparece.

- opa! – ele falou dando passagem sem cerimônias, han, ele estava suado e com a roupa do time de basquete ainda.

- opa! – falo com a testa franzida. Oh! A decoração do apartamento é linda! Mas nunca vou deixar ele saber disso. Humf!

- e aí? O que vamos fazer? – perguntei a ele na língua mágica.

- eu vou ter que tomar um banho! – ele respondeu meio irritado, mas ainda sim na mesma língua – acabei de chegar do jogo. – enquanto falava ele tipo adentrava apartamento adentro. Eu o segui, iria ficar fazendo o que na sala?

- então onde devo ficar até você sair do banho? – perguntei.

- acho melhor ficar na sala, vá treinando algo enquanto isso! – ele respondeu fazendo pouco caso – pode ligar o som se quiser.

Vou até o aparelho do som. Hum...vamos ver o que ele tem aqui. Bom... não acredito! Isso é... Ohh! ... Kakaka! O Inuyasha não tem um CD bom no porta CDs. Caramba acho que isso é da brilhantina. O Inuyasha é muito brega. Vamo ver o que acho. Isso vai ter que servir, um rock dos anos oitenta. É isso não é muito ruim, mas não é a melhor coisa do mundo!

Esfregando as mãos eu penso no que irei fazer. Vamos começar com um aquecimento.

- _levertus ssidi _– um dos CDs começa a levitar acima da minha cabeça. –_ Owrrai_! – o CD começa a fazer cambalhotas. – _lakuh_! – o CD para. E a parte frontal fica virada para mim. Ô capinha sem estilo. Hum... hehehe. – vamos bagunçar um pouco – _Mulintou cortos _ - a capa mudou da cor roxa para uma verde – nãão! _Mulintou cortos! – _agora sim. A capa está da cor de mijo. Hum esse cara na capa ta muito bonitinho. Um bigode talvez. Hauhau! Ficou muito engraçado. Vamos mudar a cor da pele dele – _mulintou cortos penres! _– ele ficou rosa, não mais escuro um pouquinho. Ah! Ta roxo! – olha o barney! Kkkk! – falo e começo a rir. me desconcentro e o CD cai. Mas, consigo pega-lo com a mão. E observei as mudanças que tinha feito.

- boa maneira de se divertir! – Inuyasha falou do batente da porta. Estava tomado banho. E ainda com roupa limpa (n/a: o.O).

- você nem imagina – falo, mais pelo fato de estragar algo do Inuyasha do que por mudar algo.

- então vamos começar? – ele me perguntou.

- claro! – respondo e depois faço uma expressão de dúvida – e o que faremos?

Ele ri. Não daquele jeito sinistro de sempre, mas um riso verdadeiro – vamos sair! – ele me responde.

- como é que é? – pergunto com os olhos arregalados – e como vamos treinar saindo? –

- Vamos andar nas ruas fazendo algo – eu arregalo os olhos mais ainda – algo? – falo com um fio de voz.

- é! – falou ele irritado – aprontar com as pessoas, ajudar elas. –

- mas não estaremos treinando! – repliquei.

- é claro que estaremos, vamos fazer tudo isso com mágica! – apesar de confusa começo a entender.

- então, aonde iremos? – perguntei.

- para o parque! – ele me respondeu.

Eu o olho com uma expressão indecifrável. Depois caio na risada.

- mongol! – falo ainda rindo.

- Mongol? – ele pergunta. Quando eu via aqueles animes com os personagens com gotas na cabeça, nunca imaginaria que eu veria alguém do mesmo jeito.

- sem infância- eu falo rindo – parque?

- retardada! – ele responde – no parque é onde está mais gente no momento, sem falar da balburdia, e da impossibilidade descobrirem quando fizermos alguma coisa.

- está bem! Você me convenceu! – eu respondi – então, vamos? – perguntei.

- 1 bora! – ele pegou um molho de chaves. E saiu porta afora.

- eu estou de moto! – alerto.

- eu também! – ele fala fechando a porta.

- hum...- falo saindo andando em direção ao elevador.

Entro e me coloco à um canto do elevador, o funcionário responsável pelo elevador me sorriu, e ao ver Inuyasha entrar mais ainda .

Chegamos ao térreo. Saímos andando em direção ao estacionamento, eu tinha deixado minha moto lá, com certeza a dele também.

Oh, Meu Kami, me diga que aquela não é a moto do Inuyasha. Uma G-7 1500 cilindrada. O modelo era bem parecido com a da minha, uma daquelas motos de corrida. Aquelas que qualquer um baba quando vê. Era vermelha e preta. O estofado era preto. Ele me viu surpresa e deu um sorriso.

- eu juro que não corro! – que cara filho de uma... – te espero lá na frente do prédio. Ele sobe em cima da moto. Realmente ele é muito forte. Por que mover uma moto dessas é um martírio. A minha eu só consigo por causa de uma magiquinha. Rs rs rs. Logo após de subir na moto. Ele a liga. Olha para mim e coloca o capacete. Sai em uma arrancada. Eu não acredito que ele saiu e me deixou aqui! Humf! Que cafachorro. (N/a ; cafajeste + Cachorro ). Bom onde foi que eu botei minha moto?

Tive que andar até o outro lado do estacionamento. Tinha um cara olhando a moto. E que gato! Agora ele está olhando para mim. hehe! Coloco meu capacete branco com estrelas rosa claro e subo na moto. ligo ela. Bom...que seja. Saindo em alta velocidade do estacionamento e lá estava Inuyasha, ainda não o distinguia, pois estava longe, mais a moto é irreconhecível. Ele conversava com algumas garotas. Rapidamente parei do seu lado. tirei o capacete, com aquela pose de filme, onde se tira o capacete e balança o cabelo. Ele me olhou espantado, olhou a moto e a mim. As garotas acanhadas se despediram dele e foram embora.

- vamos embora? – ele ficou sem fala – juro que não corro. – brinquei, apesar de que seria preciso, já que o parque era do outro lado da cidade, e a capital do Japão não pode ser considerada pequena.

Recoloco o capacete e espero ele ligar a moto. saímos. A moto dele pode ser um pouco mais potente que a minha, mas, eu sei correr. Puxando o acelerador a moto sai. Ainda bem que vim de casaco hoje. Se não iria morrer de frio. As coisas passam rápido ao meu lado. e Inuyasha está logo atrás, vejo seu farol logo ao meu lado. Ele me ultrapassa. Ah, não vai ficar assim. Ultrapasso ele. Um sinal fechado. Quando paro Inuyasha para bem ao meu lado. ele me olha e eu entendi seu olhar. É o vamos ver. Sinal verde! Inuyasha que se cuide. Minha moto canta pneus e sai em disparada. Eu vejo as outras pessoas nos olhando abestalhadas. Ficamos naquele jogo de um ultrapassa o outro. Até que começo a ver as luzes da roda gigante. É agora ou nunca. Aperto o acelerador, tenho que diminuir a velocidade, mas se fazer isso ele me ganha. Mas, poxa, estou em 180. e ele está lado a lado comigo. Chegamos, tenho que ganhar. Bom agora ou eu paro ou entro parque adentro. Quando paro noto que Inuyasha parou no mesmo momento. Noto que ele está ofegante. Eu também estou. Todo mundo nos olha ele tira o capacete e coloca no guidom da moto. eu faço o mesmo. nós dois sabemos que ganhamos ao mesmo tempo. Mas é melhor nem comentar.

- e então? Hora de treinar? – falo enquanto tiro o casaco.

- humbora! – ele só sabe falar isso, aff!

Saímos andando para dentro do parque. Estamos lado a lado. que ridículo eu andando no parque com o Inuyasha. Paramos em frente ao tiro ao alvo. Eu amo o tiro ao alvo. Tinha um cara que queria acertar um alvo pequeno a qualquer custo. Ele parece desolado na frente da namorada.

- _Klobos_ **[no alvo** – a bala acerta bem no meio do alvo. Ele fica radiante. E logo sai com a namorada.

- boa – falou Inuyasha a contra gosto – vamos uma vez? Depois ficamos por aqui no tiro ao alvo treinando.

Vamos em direção do tiro ao alvo, muitos homens olham para mim, por que o local geralmente só há homens.

- no mínimo três balas! – o homem explica.

- me dê três! – Inuyasha fala. O homem lhe dá um rifle de pressão. Coloca uma bala na arma. E sai da frente. Inuyasha mira em um alvo particularmente pequeno. Acerta! Que filho da mãe. E do mesmo jeito aconteceu com as outras duas balas. Ele sorri vitorioso.

- me dê três também! – o homem coloca uma bala na mesma arma que a do Inuyasha, um rapaz com um sorriso lindo chega ao meu lado e fala:

- oh, lindinha, se quiser eu lhe ensino a usar isso. – ele pega arma e coloca no ombro – apóie assim, mire nesses ferrinhos aqui vê? – acenei que sim. – pronto tente.

Eu coloco no ombro desajeitada mente – mire naquele alvo grande ali! – o que? Está achando que não sou capaz de acertar um alvo pequeno? Miro no alvo mais pequeno que tem, e aperto o gatilho. Acerto! Sempre fui boa nisso, o rapaz me olha boquiaberto. Eu mesma abro o compartimento de balas. O homem coloca outra bala e eu novamente acerto um alvo, e na próxima bala também. Viro para o rapaz e falo:

- obrigada pela lição! – e saio para onde Inuyasha olhava tudo.

– sabe atirar também é? – ele fala. Eu simplesmente resmungo.

Ele olha para o rapaz que tinha dado em cima de mim, e lança um olhar concentrado, e na hora em que o rapaz dá um tiro a bala acerta no teto. Eu olho para Inuyasha, esse sorri. O rapaz olha atordoado sem entender. Pede outra bala e essa é colocada. Ele mira novamente e a bala passa longe do alvo. Os amigos dele começam a rir. ele mira novamente e a bala acerta na bunda do homem responsável pela banca. Esse vira com raiva e diz:

- poxa, até aquela garota é melhor que tu – eu começo a rir. e assim passou-se a noite, aprontando e ajudando pessoas. E eu ria muito com as trapalhadas do Inuyasha, apesar de odiá-lo.

OooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, na hora do recreio sento em umas mesas de cimento. Logo Inuyasha vem em minha direção.

- Oi! – ele me fala na língua mágica, e senta-se ao meu lado. muitos olham a cena inédita, e ficam surpresos quando não começo a brigar.

- e então como vamos treinar hoje? – pergunto.

- estava pensando em levitar jarros. É bem engraçado,ele começa rir.

- mas isso é fácil – repliquei.

- não quando você tem que derreter o barro e transformar em alguma coisa. E sem deixar de levitar – agora sim, acho que isso não é fácil.

- Hum Inuyasha! qual a sua tatuagem? – pergunto.

- olhe você mesma! – ele diz levantando a manga a camisa. E no ombro dele um majestoso tigre envolto de linhas verdes e marrons mostrava as garras.

- um tigre! – falo.

- sim – diz ele sorrindo.

E assim passa-se os próximos quinze dias, junto com o Inuyasha na hora do recreio e indo a lugares públicos a noite.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Yo!**

**Sei que querem me matar por ter demorado tanto, mais é por que estou muito ocupada ultimamente, provas, simulados, mais provas, e um monte de problemas pessoais espero que me desculpem, o capítulo não ficou dos melhores mas eu me esforcei.**

**Bom esse capítulo é dedicado a Bru-chan – Gi-chan**

**Lorena **

**Ainda bem que está linda!**

**Desculpa a dmora?**

**Por favor!**

**Me diz o que achou desse cap.?**

**Bjaum**

**Jade-chan**

**Olha não li sua fic ainda por que me esqueci com tantos problemas, q2uando eu ler ela deixo um review ta?**

**;D!**

**Vc é de mato grosso do sul??**

**Que massa!**

**Rs rs rs!**

**Ei vc e irmã gÊmea do inu? M3 apresenta ele? Diz que sim vai!**

**Hehe bjss!**

**Nicole Barros Casella**

**Infelizmente não é um cachorro!**

**Até pensie em colocar um cachorro mais ia ficar muito na cara!**

**Rs rs rs!**

**Bjssss ei me diz o que achou do caap.????? Por favor!**

**Fkake**

**Vc é nova leitora e eu causei má impressão demorando tanto!**

**Todo mundo desconfiou q o Inu era um mago, será que eu dou tanto na cara? O.o!**

**RS RS RS!**

**Ta loka a fic??? Dizem que as coisas parecem com os donos! Kkk!**

**Olha te adorei bjss!**

**Engel-chan**

**Não se preocupa se não conseguiu escrever viu??**

**Sabe a reação da Kagome? Eu acho que ficou muito superficial, na minha maente queria colocar ela tendo um infarte daqueles, kkk!**

**Bjss minha companheira de fics!**

**Maiyu .madd.hatter**

**Eu vivo colocando N/a's parece vício! Kkkk! Eu tenho só uma segunda mente mas ela é o suficiente para me azucrinar, ela enche o meu saco, pense só!**

**Kkkk!**

**Tb sou assim, sem mais nem menos vc pode virar meu não-amigo total!**

**Rs rs rs!!!**

**Abraçaum!**

**Polly**

**Olha a idade do Miroku é 20 anos! Ele é o mais velho do grupo sei que é meio estranho mas fazer o que, K-cha, 17; Sangô, 18; Inu, 19, Mirok, 20! Kkkk! Eu sie que foi maldade com eles! Mas fazr o que? Era necessário! Bjssssss**

**Aggie18**

**Eu tentei postar rápido mas não deu, affz essa minha vida!**

**Infelizmente tb não foi o cão, mas amei a idéia, um cão preto com detalhes brancos e vermelhos, ah! Que lindo! Bjsss **

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan**

**Ei já disse que amuh suas Reviews? Acho que já disse tanto que vc deve estar para me mandar para aquele canto, S, fazer o que mas to nem ai, pode me mandar mas vou dizer: EU AMO SUA REVIEWS! Pronto, ei vc foi a única que acertou, é um tigre e esse capitulo e dedicado a vc! Bjssss**

**Luiza Cruz Germano**

**Bom eu gosto de Harry Potter, (apesar de achar que a autora ta se perdendo na historia) eu tirei a idéia de muitos livros, do harry do eragon, do Deltora Quest, do guardiãns do templo, do Harry foi a idéia dos magos, do eragon a ideia de animais e dos treinos, do Deltora a de viajar, a das guarsdiãs dos elementos, entam vc pode ver que da uma mistureba! Kkk, bjsss**

**Vixinha**

**Que bom q vc gostou, rs rs rs! Ei te amuh! Kkkk! Brincadeira gosto de suas reviews, rs rs , bjsss**

**Agome Chan**

**Quem naum quer ver a vida agitada dela?? Eu to ansiosa, eu sempre quis escr ever sobre historias épicas, nesse começo da historia não vai parecer ser uma historia épica mais aparti do pr´pximo capítulo é que vão poder ser notado. Rs rs rs! Bjss, abraços.**

**Nath-chan**

**De sculpe-me não era minha intenção faze-la esperar! Juro! Me desculpe! Espero que goste desse cap! Bjss**

**Ayumi**

**Pensei em colocar cachorro mais ia ficar tão na cara! Rs rs rs! Leu a casamento arranjado? E o que achou? Decsulpa a curiosidade mais é pq adoro aquela historia, bjsssss**

**Agradecida **

**Dêem utilidade ao botão roxo, por favor!**

**Bjssssssssssssss**


	6. Sou Maga

**Capítulo VI: Sou Maga**

Está perto de eu ir embora, estou ficando deprimida tenho que admitir. Vou deixar todas as pessoas de que gosto. Minha mãe, meu irmão, meu avô, minha melhor amiga. Eu sei que é por uma causa justa, mas, o que posso fazer? Não posso não sentir tristeza. Talvez meu único consolo seja saber que poderei voltar duas vezes ao ano. Só que tenho que ser sincera comigo mesma, com certeza o máximo que poderei fazer é vir uma vez, pois tenho certeza que nesse próximo ano não terei tempo, treinamentos, lutas... Mas tenho que sobreviver. E tenho que tentar salvar Elpard. Por mim. Que apesar de não ter nascido naquele reino o tenho como minha terra. Oh, Meu Kami, mas tenho que deixar minha família, tudo a que estou acostumada? Se alguém visse meus pensamentos me chamaria de mimada, mas não é das coisas materiais que estou lamentando, sem elas posso viver. O que eu digo é sobre as pessoas que amo.

Bom, no momento Inuyasha vem em minha direção, estou no horário do recreio e como costume ficamos conversando, bom na maioria das vezes brigando. Só que descobrimos que nossas brigas são mais uma diversão do que uma controvérsia, de noite vamos para algum lugar público treinar. Parques, restaurantes, teatros hoje vamos ao cinema.

- Oi, Kasome! – ele fala sentando-se à mesa de cimento.

- Hum! – respondo simplesmente dando pouco caso. Ele nota que tem algo errado.

- que foi Kagome? – ele pergunta preocupado, apesar de não admitirmos um pequeno laço de amizade se formou entre nós. Pequeno.

- ah, besteira - falo encostando-me na parede. Eu suspiro e fecho os olhos.

- qualé Kagome, você não é assim! – ele chega mais perto.

- é que...- eu tento começar mais tenho medo de ele me achar mimada.

- é sobre irmos para Elpard? – ele pergunta.

Eu olho surpresa para ele.

- não é? – ele pergunta. Eu simplesmente abalanço a cabeça afirmando – vai sentir falta das pessoas que marcaram sua vida! – ele reforçou.

- sim! – eu abaixo os olhos.

- eu também sinto isso Kagome! – ele me confessou – sinto que se eu for embora quando voltar vai estar tudo mudado. Que irão me esquecer e que ninguém estará mais aqui. – ele olhou para algum ponto no teto.

- o problema é que você sente, e eu tenho certeza – meus olhos encheram de lágrimas – meu avô tem câncer no fígado, e ontem teve uma recaída. Quando voltar tenho certeza que não encontrarei mais! – minha voz ficou embargada. E uma lágrima solta desceu pela minha face. E comecei a tremer. Abracei meus ombros. Inuyasha que viu meu desespero me abraçou. E eu encostei em seu ombro.

- onde ele está no momento? – Inuyasha sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

- no hospital st. Olímpia! – sussurrei.

- hoje a noite podemos ir lá! – ele falou olhando para meus olhos e com um sorriso franco no rosto.

- é podemos! – respondo compadecida.

Ele se afasta de mim, mas não solta minha mão.

- e então tudo arrumado para ir? – ele me pergunta – a qualquer hora o mensageiro poderá chegar e nos fazer ir.

- sim está tudo arrumado – respondo.

- ótimo então! – ele sorri mas somos interrompidos por uma Kikyou histérica.

- Eu não acredito Inuyasha! – ela gritou – faz duas semanas que você terminou comigo e já está com essazinha! Não acredito que você me trocou por ela.

- como é que é a história? – falo rindo.

- Cale a boca, sua...- ela para.

- termine! – falou Inuyasha – se eu estou com ela não é da sua conta.

O que? Ele ta deixando ela pensar que estamos juntos!

- vamos termine o que você ia falar – falei ameaçadoramente – você ia me chamar de que.

- de puta! – ela gritou.

Inuyasha se enfureceu.

- como é que é? – ele falou baixo, mas de jeito ameaçador.

- você é um cafajeste! – e ela levantou a mão para bater nele. Eu de forma instintiva grito:

- _armenfdious_ – Kikyou foi bater na parede atrás de mim. Todo mundo tinha ouvido eu gritar, e apontavam para ela e para mim. Onde eu estava com a cabeça. Defender o Inuyasha, ele iria conseguir se defender sozinho. Meu Deus agora todos devem saber que sou uma maga. Inuyasha olhava estupefato para mim. Eu olhei Kikyou levantar cambaleante e sai correndo. Com Inuyasha em meu encalço. Esse foi mais rápido que eu. Me pegou pelo braço e me puxou bati contra o peito musculoso.

- por que você fez aquilo! – ele perguntou.

- não sei! – falei tentando me soltar.

- por que você fez aquilo?? – ele me pergunta rígido.

- acho que por você ser meu parceiro eu te defendi, foi instintivo. – foi depois que notei o que tinha falado. Muitas pessoas que estavam ouvindo ficaram estupefatas. Elas entenderam errada a palavra "parceiro". Oh Meu Deus, que bagunça, e olha que eu sou virgem.

Inuyasha olhou para mim e falou.

- você não está dando uma dentro hoje! – ele riu.

- você ainda ri? – exclamei – agora todos sabem que sou uma maga.

- e? – ele fala.

- ah isso já não é o suficiente? – exclamo.

- já vamos embora dessa cidade, dificilmente nos verão, e o problema não é descobrirem que somos magos e sim que somos guardiões – ele falava baixo de forma que só eu pudesse ouvir.

Suspiro. O sinal toca para entrarmos.

Viro as costas e ele fala.

- sete e meia estou passando na sua casa par pegá-la – eu dou um sorriso e saio andando para a sala, todos olhavam para mim e sussurravam, estou ferrada!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Na hora marcada Inuyasha apareceu, eu já estava pronta. Ele parecia ansioso. Tinha um livro em mãos.

- antes de irmos – ele falou – tenho que lhe mostrar algo -Ele abriu o livro na página 864 e me mostrou, eu comecei a ler, era uma magia de cura, só que está muito além do meu poder.

Eu olhei para ele.

- podemos salvar seu avô! – ele sorriu.

- mas nunca conseguirei fazer essa magia ela necessita de muita energia – repliquei.

- nós dois juntos conseguiríamos – ele sorriu.

- mas meu avô não vai querer! – eu suspirei.

- ele não precisa saber! – ele falou eu sorri e pulei em cima dele.

Quando vi o que estava fazendo me soltei rapidamente.

- vamos? – ele perguntou.

- claro! – quando entramos no quarto de meu avô, ele estava dormindo. O que era conveniente par mim. Inuyasha, silenciosamente abriu o livro leu e depois me deu para lê-lo. Eu e Inuyasha teríamos que fazer o feitiço juntos. Ele pegou na minha mão e proferimos as palavras antigas enquanto nossas outras mãos se postaram acima do abdômen do meu avô.

- _Kirious Kluiê, naiju Lafun octirius! _**[Saúde juvenil, nenhum defeito interno **- uma luz avermelhada se formou e logo sumiu. E ai veio o cansaço, cai no chão e tudo rodou. Inuyasha se encostava no leito do paciente com a mão na testa. Sua testa suava. A minha também. Meus olhos estavam pesados.

- é melhor eu leva-la ... para casa – ele falou pausadamente.

- Não sei se consigo me levantar – falo muito baixo. Ele com dificuldade me ajuda a levantar. Descemos até o térreo, entramos no carro e Inuyasha com dificuldade dirigiu até minha casa. Estava quase dormindo.

- não durma – ele sussurrou-se dormir será difícil acorda-la.

Ele chega na minha casa, e me ajuda a sair do carro, não sei onde ele consegue tanta energia.

Ao chegar na porta eu tento falar minha gratidão mais vejo que ele está estranho, olha para mim e passa a mão na testa. Cai em cima de mim. Dormindo. Está ai ele estava usando suas ultimas reservas de energia para me levar em segurança em casa. E agora o que faço? Estou quase dormindo. Pego a chave do carro aperto no botão que ligava o alarme, as janelas começam a subir. Com dificuldade levo ele até um quarto lá em cima, o único que estava arrumado. Tiro seus tênis e sua jaqueta,ligo o ar-condicionado. Cubro-o. e saio. Ligo o meu ar e caio na cama. Dormi antes mesmo de colocar a cabeça no travesseiro.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Meu Kami, que horas são? Olho no relógio digital. 6:30 o que?? Dormi quase doze horas?? Me levanto rapidamente, a escola é daqui a 45 minutos De camisola saio quarto afora para pegar meu uniforme e dou de cara com Inuyasha. Poxa, esqueci que ele tava aqui.

- dá para você me explicar onde estou? – ele ta com uma cara de cansaço.

- quando me levou até a porta acabou caindo de sono, trouxe você para cima e o coloquei nesse quarto para dormir – falei a versão curta.

- sua mãe não vai estranhar? – ele me pergunta.

- ela só acorda 7 horas! – vejo que o olhar dele está descendo pela minha camisola. Ah não por que fui escolher essa camisola?

- bela camisola! – ele fala – ainda mais esse ursinho falando que o seu anjo da guarda irá guardá-la bem.

Oh, essa camisola é de quando eu tinha treze anos.

- já são seis e meia! – falo.

- já? –

- sim! E agora? A escola é daqui a 45 minutos. E 45 minutos é a viagem daqui para lá.

- vou em casa me arrumar e passo aqui para te pegar. E não se preocupe primeira aula vai ser uma palestra de não sei o que. Volto já.

Como ele já tinha ido lá em casa desceu correndo e ouvi o ronco do carro em disparada. Bom...vai ser o jeito ir com o Inuyasha hoje. Vou na lavanderia e pego meu uniforme. Tomo um banho rápido e me visto indo sem maquiagem.

Ouço uma buzina. 7 e dez. temos cinco minutos. Desço correndo e dou tchau para minha mãe.

Entro no carro de Inuyasha e esse acelera.

- temos cinco minutos – avisei.

- ta beleza! – ele respondeu acelerando. Passou por um farol vermelho.

- não existem semáforos para você não? – gritei.

- existem sim! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- eu acho que não! – repliquei.

- bom...verde: em frente; amarelo...hum...decoração – ele falou olhando para mim – vermelho: uma mera sugestão! – ele termina, e apesar da situação cai na risada. Em exatos sete minutos estamos na frente da escola. Ele estaciona e saímos.

- olha lá ela ta vindo com o Inuyasha – murmuravam algumas garotas.

Eu ignoro e entro na escola. Apesar dos olhares as primeiras aulas ocorrem naturalmente. Na hora do recreio eu me sento em uma mesa esperando Inuyasha chegar para começarem a brigar. De repente Kikyou sobe em uma das mesas de cimento e começa a gritar:

- gente, gente atenção, quero falar algo! – muita gente começa a prestar atenção no que Kikyou fala. Inuyasha que vinha com um pastel na mão parou para ouvir.

- quero fazer uma declaração para vocês – ela começa a falar – ontem depois de misteriosamente eu ser jogada contra a parede, uma amiga minha ouvi uma conversa bastante interessante. Falo agora em alto e bom som que Kagome, aquela que vocês consideram uma super popular é na verdade uma bruxa, isso mesmo uma maga! – ela fala apontando para Kagome.

Todos na escola ficam em silêncio. Olhando para mim. Meu Deus! Eu não acredito.

- vamos, aplaudam ela! Eu sugiro que não falemos mais com essa...anormal – ela falo vitoriosa.

Inuyasha serio fala.

- se ela é anormal Kikyou – ele começa em alto e bom som, fazendo todos olharem para ele – eu também sou. _Levertus kloten._

o pastel começa a levitar em cima da mão de Inuyasha. Todos fazem um "oh".

- o que? – fala kikyou abestalhada.

- isso mesmo Kikyou eu também sou um mago – ele responde corajoso. Por que Inuyasha revelou que também é um mago?

- deserdaremos os dois então! – flou Kikyou.

- mas eu também sou! – fala a garota que ria no debate da aula de português.

- três! – ri Kikyou – isso ao faz muita diferença.

- e eu! – fala outro garoto.

- eu também! – falou um garoto da minha sala.

- ei, eu aqui também sou! – um garoto levantou a mão. Depois de alguns minutos um terço da escola levantou a mão dizendo que era mago ou bruxa. Eu fiquei estupefata olhei para Inuyasha, esse com a boca aberta fez um gesto com os ombros de quem não entendia nada. Kikyou estava petrificada em cima da mesa.

E vários olhares magos a olhavam com fúria. Ela ainda corajosa disse.

- que seja, um terço da nossa escola é bruxa, mais nós normais ainda somos maioria, deserdemos esses mutantes! – ela falou.

- só tem um problema! – gritou alguém no meio da multidão – um terço da escola é amigo de alguém mago! – e outro terço levantou a mão.

- bem não poderemos deserdá-los, mas poderemos ignora-los, não é mesmo galera que nem é amiga deles? – ninguém falou nada.

Um garoto subiu em cima de uma mesa e gritou:

- mas o último terço acha essa história de mago muito massa! Não é mesmo? – e a outra parte começou a gritar em afirmação – quem vai ser deserdada, é você! – falou o garoto apontando para Kikyou, todos gritaram em afirmação.

Depois todo mundo virou as costas e entrou nas salas de aula. Soube-se que nos dias seguintes, ninguém falou com Kikyou nem mesmo suas "amigas".

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi Gente, **

**Postei esse capítulo o mais rápido que pude, sei que ficou curto e monótono mas é só uma passagem pois não posso fazer a Kagome de repente aparecer em Elpard não é mesmo?**

**Rs rs rs, bom gente no próximo capítulo a aventura começa... o que será que vai acontecer?**

**Bom agora as Reviews:**

Agome chan

**Quase levei um susto quando vc disse realmente naum ficou dos melhores. Kkkkkkk. Ei naum demorei muito, e escrevi que nem louca ultimamente, rs rs rs, bjssss**

MariInha

**Oiee, que bom que você está achando criativa... olha vou te explicar as magias naum tem nada haver com livros, nem a língua que eu uso ela foi inventada por mim (ta sendo o maior trabalhão criar um dicionário da língua) agora sobre consciência tb não peguei em nenhum livro é por Experiência própria, só eu e meus amigos sabemos o que é ter uma vozinha na sua cabeça dando palpite em tudo, e coloquei exatamente como se faz para descobrir a segunda mente. Já faz dois anos que converso com a Marilu (minha sgeunda mente, ô nomezinho tosco, kkkkk) e confio mais nela do que em mim mesma. Espero que tenha esclarecido viu? Bjsss e boa semana.**

Luna

**Não importa se vc começou a ler agora, o que importa é que vc gostou, e vc está nos favoritos do meu S2, sme falsidade, todas as pessoas que se disponibilizam a ler essa droga que escrevo ficam guardadas na minha mente, pois se tornam muito importante p/ mim, bjaumm.**

Bellynha

**Oiee.**

**Que bom que esta criativa ( é um nome bunitim para naum dizer doida)**

**Rsrsrs, eu fiz o possível para ser rápida, viu?**

**Bjsss ( o próximo cap promete)**

Fkake

**Olha , naum precisa deixar de assistir novelas mexicanas, eu tb sou dramática, sou uma mestra nisso. Kkkk, eu morri de rir com sua review, aquela história de escadaria de nossa sra. Aparecida... foi de matar de rir. Geralmente não demoro muito, no máximo uma semana para atualizar, mas é por que nesse mEs foram muitas coisas. O povo chega ficava com raiva pois qundo ia ver já tinha add 2 caps. Kkk. **

**Bom sobre a história de naum ter motivo para a k-chan odiar o inu é o seguinte:**

**Esse é ponto, eles naum tem motivos para ser inimigos, e é o que torna cômico, são dois idiotas (desculpe a expressão, mas nesse caso é isso mesmo) egocêntricos, que se vêem um no outro mas nunca vão falar por que são orgulhosos, é um conflito de sentimentos ao qual cada um vai ter q lutar. Bom é isso.**

**p.S: essa foi a resposta mais longa que já escrevi! Bjssss**

Polly

**Otimuh que vc esta gostando!!!!**

**Kkk, verdade ele brigou com a barrenta! Yessss!**

**Rs rs rs, eu em poderia fazer isso, mostrar preferÊncia. Affz**

**Bjssssss viu polly**

Maiyu .Madd.Hatter

**Na minha escola tem egptologia, rs rs rs, por isso que botei, bom...sobre a língua eu mesma q inventei, e que dureza inventar viu, naum pode repetir palavras, naum pode modificar e bla bla, to fazendo um dicionário! É o jeito! Ah até pensei sobre descobrirem, mas vc pode ver que foi essencial para esse capítulo. E sobre o lance da Kikyou burra: realmente, eu estava viajando a maionese, ela nam é burra no anime, é por que eu precisava de alguém para fazer esse papel.**

**Bom, abraçaum! **

Lory Higurashi

**Oi Lorena!!!**

**Ainda bem que vc me desculpou!**

**Rs rs rs! ****Ah, bom sobre o beijo, eu naum posso fazer muita coisa, mas fiz rolarem alguns lances nesse cap e no próximo só por sua causa, eu naum iria fazer tão meloso mas se vc quer, ta ai viu?**

**Bjssss**

Engel-Chan

**E eu lá sie de onde ela tirou aquela história de bunda de lama? Kkkk sei lah ela é doida, vc sabe neh??? Rs rs rs e sobre a história fiz um rascunho no pc, depois te passo, ta horrível mas dá para te ma idía, ai vc mistura as idías e tharan vamuh ver no que dá, **

Ninfa-chan

**Ei louca, isso num vale escrever sobre hp??? Num gosto muito não, ei quando aquele teu primuh (gatão) chegar tuh vem aki em ksa viu? Bjssss**

**Bom gente, Boa Semana.**


	7. O Começo da Jornada

**Capítulo VI: Começo Da Jornada**

- foi linda! – disse Rin me abraçando. A formatura do terceiro ano fazia pouco tempo tinha acabado e estava me despedindo do pessoal da sala. Rin, minha convidada, veio me dar os parabéns.

Impressionavelmente (n/a: que palavra grande. Õ.õ) um corvo sobrevoou a área procurando algo. Esse pousou no ombro de Inuyasha, Inuyasha cauteloso estudou o animal, e esse estendeu a pata onde estava preso um pedaço de papel. Inuyasha o pegou. E o corvo saiu voando procurado algo novamente. E me olhou, com aqueles olhos negros, pousou numa cadeira na minha frente e estendeu a outra pata. Peguei o pedaço de papel amarelado onde estava escrito:

_**A hora chegou.**_

_**Hoje, cinco horas da tarde, **_

_**No palácio real. **_

_**P.S.: Saída definitiva**_

Não acredito. Chegou a hora. Olho para Inuyasha, esse parece tristonho, mas um olhar de coragem está estampado em seu rosto. Ele olha no relógio.

- Rin que horas são? – pergunto essa olha no relógio e responde:

- Três e quinze! – ela fala, eu assustada olho para Inuyasha, esse não está lá mais.

- Mãe! – grito, ela me olha e eu lhe entrego o papel. Quando ela o lê fica triste eu digo- Vou pegar a moto, vou no hospital e estarei em casa logo para nos despedirmos. –, minha mãe sorri tristonha e me deixa ir. Vou ao hospital as pressas.

- vovô! A hora chegou! – digo-lhe logo que entro.

- sabia que estava perto – ele responde.

- quero vê-lo fora dessa cama quando voltar – brinco.

- é bom falar nisso, por que acho que sairei dela me breve, faz duas semanas que não sinto dor alguma.

- sim, vovô! – dou um beijo sem eu rosto – até logo! – e saio antes de chorar.

Chego em casa, coloco a Kawasaki na garagem, cubro-a com uma lona e entro no meu quarto, coloco a roupa de couro de dragão preto. Pego minha mochila bege, que já estava preparada com primeiros socorros, roupas íntimas, hidratantes, sabonetes e etc. coloco no ombro e pego o arco. Desço as escadas devagar, decorando cada detalhe, que me poderia ser esquecidas. Tantas lembranças passam na minha frente, na porta estão meu irmão e minha mãe.

- Souta, cuide bem da mamãe, sim? – ele acena afirmativamente. Eu olho para minha mãe.

- mãe! Vou sentir saudades! – ela me abraça fortemente e eu retribuo com afeto em demasiado. Ela me dá um beijo no rosto e quando viro as costas para entrar dentro da casa do poço ela diz:

- Kagome – ela me chama – você sabe que essa aventura poderá lhe causar a morte, não é? – ela pergunta.

Na verdade, se eu não me esforçar em meu treinamento na verdade a morte será inevitável.

- Okaa-san – começo – prefiro morrer defendendo minha terra, a viver penando na covardia! – falo com sinceridade.

- era isso que queria ouvir! – ela falou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Entrei na casa o poço, ao chegar aos pés da escada olhei para trás e vi minha mãe olhando para mim, e meu irmão abraçado as pernas dela. Me entristeço e demoro-me vendo aquela imagem, talvez seja a última vez que vejo minha família.

- te amo! – falo para minha mãe, e desço vagarosamente a escada. Sento na beirada do poço, e olho no relógio. Só tenho cinco minutos, dou uma última olhada em minha família e pulo dentro do poço. Aquela sensação de frio me adorna, e me entristeço por ter que passar muito tempo sem senti-la. Corro pela floresta, e logo chego ao palácio. Sangô está na frente. Com uma roupa colada e de detalhes vermelhos.

- estava te esperando! – ela falou sorrindo. Eu a abraço e pergunto:

- os meninos já chegaram? –

- sim, entraram faz menos de três minutos. – ela respondeu.

- então entremos – falo rindo e com um mesura. Um guarda nos parou.

- quem são vocês? – ele pergunta.

Sangô se adiantou e mostrou a tatuagem, ele analisou e pediu para mostra a minha, faço o que ele pede e nos deixa entrar. Somos levadas para a ala norte do palácio. Entramos em um escritório a moda antiga, o mesmo senhor do ritual estava sentado em uma cadeira Inuyasha e Miroku sentados em poltronas. Sangô sentou ao meu lado e nós quatro esperamos o senhor começar.

- Bom que todos chegaram! – ele falou – não temos mais tempo, vocês terão que começar seus treinamentos, urgentemente. Pelas informações que conseguimos temos menos de um ano e meio para nos prepararmos, Naraku está juntando o maior exército que conseguir para nos atacar, te lá ele mandará pequenos batalhões para nos enfraquecer, esses ataques podemos agüentar, mas vocês tem que estar prontos, pelo menos parcialmente. A guerra vai começar! – ficamos chocados com as afirmações.

- explique-nos o que teremos que fazer. – Miroku pede.

- Bom, como disse antes vocês serão treinados por quatro raças, as Sereias, que se responsabilizará pelo Miroku, os Elfos, que será responsável pela Kagome, os Yokais, que serão responsáveis pelo Inuyasha, e os Ciganos que serão responsáveis por Sangô.

- então cada raça treinará só um de nós? – perguntou Sangô – nesse caso seria melhor nos separarmos e cada um ir para cada raça.

- não! Todos serão treinados pelas sereias, e todos serão treinados pelo elfos e os yokais e os ciganos. Mas quando digo responsáveis é por que eles é que dirão onde achar os animais indomáveis e serão responsáveis pelo ritual de transformação.

- ritual do que? – pergunta Miroku.

- de transformação – ele responde.

- e o que significa isso? – Inuyasha pergunta cauteloso.

- que nesse ritual farão uma ligação mágica com os animais, e que metade de seus seres farão parte da raça responsável.

- espera aí me deixa ver se entendo! – falei – nesse ritual eu me transformarei em metade Elfa? – falei mais cautelosa do que o Inuyasha.

- sim! – ele responde enfático, todos nós ficamos parados.

Depois de longos minutos Miroku pergunta:

- e o que você pode nos dizer sobre os animais? –

- são animais que estão destinados a ser seus companheiros – ele falou.

- são únicos então? – Sangô pergunta.

- não. São raros mas não únicos – ele explicou.

- você pode nos dizer que animais são? – Inuyasha pede.

- não - ele responde.

- certo! – falo – agora nos fale para onde devemos ir.

- o treinamento começará com as sereias – ele apontou no mapa o penhasco Sriukilah. – vocês devem ir para o penhasco Siriukilah, lá devem achar as sereias se forem pelo canal de gargantula. Miroku conhece essas terras como a palma da mão dele. E se precisarem podem pedir informações. Depois do treinamento com as sereias vocês devem ir para a cadeia de montanhas Maolinguun, devem achar os elfos entre as montanhas perto do lago Anão. E depois do treino com os elfos se dirijam a floresta de sangue. Sigam a oeste sempre a oeste e irão chegar na morada dos Yokais. Os ciganos serão os mais difíceis de achar, pois eles vagam pelo deserto de Urulac, entre as cidades de farthenlac, Quiurulac e Estenlac (N/a: o nome do deserto descende das únicas cidade que tem nele que terminam com "lac" ;D) Bom acho que é só isso.

- só? – brinca Miroku.

- só! – ele fala – devem dormir hoje aqui na cidade. Mantenham-me informado. Boa Sorte.

E todos nós saímos do palácio quando estávamos fora Miroku informou:

- vou comprar cavalos, a viagem daqui para o penhasco é longa e a cavalo podemos fazê-la em quatro dias –

- tem dinheiro? – perguntou Inuyasha solícito.

- tenho sim.

- então vou procurar algum lugar para a dormida de hoje – Inuyasha falou.

- e eu vou comprar mantimentos – falei.

- eu vou comprar roupas, levantaríamos suspeitas se viajássemos assim – ela disse apontando para a roupa vermelha de Inuyasha, minha roupa de couro de dragão, a roupa de monge de Miroku, e a roupa colada de Sangô.

- nos encontramos na praça em uma hora. então vamos! – Miroku e Inuyasha foram para um lado da cidade e eu e Sangô entramos em uma venda. Era bastante rústica. Compramos arroz, carne seca, uma compota de pêssego. O resto teríamos que nos virar no caminho. Fomos a uma costureira e compramos dois Quimonos femininos, vestimos por cima da roupa que usávamos e fomos a uma alfaiataria e compramos os Quimonos dos garotos.

Uma hora depois estávamos chegando na praça, os garotos ainda não haviam chegado, ficamos ali, andando até que vimos Inuyasha e Miroku cada um trazendo dois cavalos pelas rédias.

- aqui estão eles – disse Miroku apontando para os cavalos. Eu fiquei boquiaberta, aqueles eram animais de raça.

- como você conseguiu eles? – perguntei.

- um amigo me devia um favor! – ele sorriu. - Sangô, escolhi esse exatamente por que combina com seus cabelos – ele disse dando as rédeas de um cavalo castanho para Sangô. Ela ficou vermelha e alisou a crina do cavalo. – dê um nome para ele! – sugeriu.

- Shizuka – disse Sangô sorrindo quando o cavalo esfregou o nariz na palma da sua mão.

- vou ficar com essa aqui – ele disse alisando a égua malhada de branco e marrom – me dou melhor com mulheres sabe? – ele riu – vai se chamar Amai.

- por que Amai? – perguntei.

- por que gosto de caramelo, o branco se chama Ichigo – ele informa – e o preto yoru.

- qual dos dois você vai ficar? – pergunta o Inuyasha para mim. – a égua ou o cavalo? –

Todos os dois eram lindos.

- escolha você! – disse.

- eu fico com o preto! – disse me estendendo as rédeas da égua branca.

- boa escolha, _estóipe_** [idiota – **falo lembrando, não só das brigas, mas no pacto de conversarmos na língua mágica.

- muito animador! - ele fala.

Eu começo a rir. (n/a: quanto aos nomes, Shizuka significa calmo, Amai: doce, Ichigo: morango e Yoru: noite, to sem criatividade sabe? )

- vamos? – disse Inuyasha – achei uma hospedaria, infelizmente só consegui um quarto de casal e um com duas camas de solteiro. –

- ah, tudo bem – Sangô fala – vocês ficam com o de casal e eu e a Kagome com o de solteiro. –

- o que? – falam Inuyasha e Miroku.

Nós começamos a rir.

- para qual lado fica? – pergunto. Inuyasha nos guia até uma pensão pequena, mas arrumada. Deixamos os cavalos na estrebaria. E entramos, eu e Sangô fomos para cima tomamos banho em uma bacia de madeira de mais ou menos um metro de altura. E quando o sol já havia ido há exata uma hora e quinze nós descemos para um jantar rápido. Inuyasha estava com um quimono cinza e vermelho.

- odeio esses quimonos dessa era – ele disse sentando-se na mesa.

- bom, foi como eu disse, podemos levantar suspeitas se usarmos nossas roupas – Sangô falou – eu também prefiro estar vestida com minha roupa de caçadora.

- roupa de caçadora? – pergunto.

- é – ela ri – meu irmão que deu esse nome, por que disse que eu parecia aquelas caçadoras de yokais dos meus livros de estudo.

- só espero que você não saia atacando todo mundo quando estivermos na aldeia de yokais – comenta Miroku com um pão na boca se sentando na mesa.

Todo mundo ri com a cara emburrada de Sangô. Olhei dos lados, todos nós estávamos com as armas, por que? Bom eu estou com meu arco por que me sinto confortável com ele, e por que ele é muito importante para deixa no quarto.

- gente! Por que nós trouxemos as armas? – perguntei curiosa.

- eu por que me sinto protegida com o bumerangue – falou parando os pauzinhos no ar.

- eu por que não confio em deixar no quarto! – Inuyasha falou indiferente.

- e eu por que não posso me separar da minha – falou Miroku.

- verdade – Sangô falou – qual sua arma? – ela perguntou.

Ele tirou um colar de pérolas da mão e a abriu, não vimos nada.

- venham comigo – chamou ele se levantando, nós o seguimos lá fora entramos em uma ruela deserta. Ele abriu e a mão e falou:

- heil! – e um vento forte sugou uma pedra que estava na nossa frente e ele falou – Weise.

E o vento parou.

- Uau! – falou Sangô – essa é sua arma?

- sim! – ele colocou o colar de pérolas – no começa era desconfortável mas depois nem sinto nada.

- qual o nome da "arma"? – perguntei.

- buraco de vento! – ele respondeu.

- que original! – comentou Inuyasha sorrindo.

E entramos novamente na hospedaria. Nos despedimos e fomos para os quartos. Eu e Sangô ficamos com o de casal.

Entramos e eu comecei a tirar o quimono para dormir, afinal não tenho nenhuma camisola.

- eita esqueci minha mochila lá embaixo, volto já Kagome! – ela abriu a porta e saiu. Eu continuei tirando minha roupa, fiquei só com uma calcinha e um sutiã preto. Peguei um creme hidratante na minha bolsa, coloquei minha perna em cima da cama e comecei a passar. A Sangô bateu na porta.

- pode entrar! – a porta se abre e quando olho não era Sangô e sim o Inuyasha que arregala os olhos a me ver. Eu dou um grito e puxo o forro do colchão para me cobrir.

- o que você ta fazendo aqui? – pergunto assustada.

- eu vim falar que sairemos as sete da manhã – ele fala devagar.

- por que não avisou que era você? – perguntei.

- sei lá, ia saber que você mandaria entrar alguém vestida desse jeito? – ele fala.

- eu achava que era Sangô! – gritei – agora sai logo! – falei. E abro a porta para ele sair, quando abro a porta chegam Sangô e Miroku, eles estão ofegantes.

- que foi Kago... – Sangô para quando vê como estou vestida e o Inuyasha dentro do quarto.

Miroku que vinha logo atrás falou:

- ouvimos seu grito – ele olha para Inuyasha e depois para mim – estamos interrompendo algo? – ele levanta a sobrancelha, Sangô da um tapa em Miroku.

- Hentai! – ela fala, depois vira-se para mim com cara interrogativa.

- o Inuyasha veio nos comunicar que sairíamos às sete horas, e eu achando que era você mandei ele entrar, quando ele entrou eu estava só de... Quer dizer de roupas íntimas ai eu gritei – expliquei.

- ah se eu soubesse me oferecia para vir trazer o recado! – disse Miroku com um sorriso malicioso, e recebeu um olhar duro da Sangô.

Oh, Meu Deus, vou viajar com um pervertido, o meu inimigo, e uma garota que é a única que se salva. Estou perdida.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sete horas, já estou acordada junto com Sangô, eu e ela já estamos prontas e estamos descendo para esperar os meninos na entrada. Fomos para a estrebaria e selamos todos os cavalos, levamos eles para a frente e os amarramos em uma cerca. E sentamos esperando os garotos. Logo eles saíram.

- ah vocês estão ai! – Miroku falou – vamos?

- claro! – falamos eu e Sangô. Eles olharam os cavalos selados.

- quem selou os cavalos? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- nós - falou Sangô pegando as rédeas de Shizuka. Os garotos surpresos pegaram as rédeas de Yoru e Amai. Eu peguei a Ichigo e levei junto com os outros. Inuyasha montou no garanhão. E Miroku em sua égua manchada.

Eu e Sangô continuamos andando puxando os cavalos.

- qual é? Vocês não conseguem montar? – caçoou Inuyasha.

- não – disse Sangô simplesmente, Inuyasha balançou a cabeça e continuou andando. Sangô parou Shizuka. e fez um gesto que dizia para eu parar a minha égua e montar. Nós paramos e montamos agilmente nos cavalos. Os meninos estavam na frente e não olharam para trás. Sangô sussurrou _hounier _**[corra ** no ouvido do cavalo e esse como se tivesse entendido saiu correndo e a minha égua correu também, de repente passamos pelos garotos e só ouvimos Inuyasha gritando Ow!, olhamos para trás rindo,e os garotos em nosso encalço. E Inuyasha gritou:

- Hey, Kagome, lembre-se que Ichigo não é um Kawasaki! – eu comecei a rir.

- e nem Yoru é uma G-7! – gritei de volta.

- só que dessa vez eu não empato, eu ganho! – ele gritou de volta.

- do que vocês estão falando – perguntou Sangô.

- ah! Besteiras nossa! – e começo a rir. Rir muito.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hora do almoço, viajamos a manhã inteira, quase sem conversar, estamos em um bosque denso, e Miroku milagrosamente conhece o caminho. Paramos em uma clareira. Amarramos os cavalos.

- meninas! – chamou Miroku – olha vamos fazer um acordo vocês ficam responsáveis pelo almoço e nós pelo jantar! – eu olhei para Sangô e essa balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- tudo bem! – falei.

- vou pegar lenha! – falou Miroku.

Como os mantimentos estavam metade na minha mochila e metade na bolsa De Sangô tivemos que catar tudo.

Fizemos um fogueira pequena para não chamar atenção, cozinhamos arroz, fizemos chá e assamos alguns ovos que achamos em um ninho. Enquanto comíamos os meninos elogiavam o arroz e conversavam besteiras.

- por onde vamos viajar Miroku? – perguntei.

- vamos passar por uma pequena parte do deserto de Urulac, e passaremos por um bosque que demorará doze a treze horas para atravessar, subiremos na serra de Gulahr para encurtar o caminho para o penhasco Siriukilah, o penhasco é a beira mar, e seguiremos para o final do canal de gargantula.

- uau! – falou Sangô – e quanto tempo durará a viagem? – perguntou ela, com os olhos arregalados.

- quatro dias – ele disse com a boca cheia.

Eu suspirei e coloquei minha mochila entre as pernas para me apoiar. E Inuyasha diz:

- Kasome, nessa sua mochila só deve ter besteiras – ele fala comendo.

- e é? – perguntei – deduziu sozinho?

- eu conheço você – ele fala dando de ombros – fútil.

- não é por que convive comigo há um mês que você vai me conhecer Inu-Kun – falei irritada.

- eu lhe conheço há sete anos – ele comentou.

- e brigamos durante seis anos e onze meses – eu falei.

- tanto faz! – ele fez pouco caso.

- e minha mochila não tem só besteira! – reclamei. Sangô e Miroku já haviam parado de comer.

- há! Duvido! – ele falou.

Eu, com agilidade, pego minha mochila e jogo nele. E ele por reflexo segura a mochila.

- abra-a! – retruco.

- como é que é? – ele fala olhando a mochila.

- abra e veja se só tem besteira! – grito.

- eu não! – ele joga para mim.

- você sim! – eu digo jogando de volta – não disse que só tem besteira agora prove.

Ele, a contra gosto, abre minha bolsa. Coloca a mão dentro e tira um saco de macarrão instantâneo. Olha para mim com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, coloca a mão novamente e tira o hidratante, ele sorri vitorioso, coloca a mão novamente, retira o sabonete, agora ele está tão triunfante que da vontade de matar, ele tira um esparadrapo, e remédio para ferimentos, ai ele começa a franzir a testa, uma toalha pequena, ele tira o saquinho com folhas para chá, e por último ele puxa algo que o deixa incrivelmente corado, e a mim também, quase morro quando o vejo puxar uma calcinha branca de renda.

- ta bom! Ta bom! – falou Sangô vendo que eu estava paralisada, e pegando a mochila e a calcinha da mão do Inuyasha.

- é não tem tanta besteira – ele fala enquanto recolhemos acampamento, enfim voltamos à viagem. E eu, para minha vergonha, tinha acabado de passar outro momento vergonhoso na frente de Inuyasha. E olha que só faz dois dias que viajamos juntos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

É noite, tudo está na penumbra. O sol já lançou os últimos raios dourados, com a promessa que amanhã voltaria. Enquanto os rapazes faziam o jantar eu e Sangô fomos procurar água dentro do bosque.

Os meninos já fizeram o jantar, que não estou muito animada para experimentar. Sentamos todos em círculo em volta da fogueira, o jantar não estava tão ruim. E começamos a conversar.

- certo, teve uma quando eu ainda estava sendo treinado no monastério, onde umas freiras perdidas não sei de onde apareceram pedindo abrigo por uma noite, eu entrei escondido no quarto delas enquanto elas tomavam banho – começou Miroku, enquanto ria – quando elas saíram do banheiro, tenho que falar, me assustei, eu era novinho, mas nunca imaginei que aquelas mulheres fossem tão velhas, e quando fui entrar de novo debaixo da cama, uma delas sentou bem na beirada da cama onde eu estava, passei dias tendo pesadelos com aquilo, Argh! – ele fez cara de nojo. A gente riu.

- olha só – falou Sangô – eu estava no escritório da loja da minha mãe, quando ela pede para eu pegar o microsystem lá na loja mesmo, ai eu estou com um shortinho e uns gatos lá na loja vendo não sei o que, eu vou lá pego o som e os caras olhando para mim, quando de repente o fio do som enrola nos meus pés, e eu levo uma queda. – Sangô começou a rir, mas a cara de Miroku não era das melhores.

- uma vez eu estava no cinema – disse Inuyasha – vou sentar na primeira fila, ao meu lado havia uma cadeira vazia e um homem assistindo, então a namorada dele chega pergunta cadê a bolsa dela eu digo que não sei e ela fica desesperada procurando a bolsa, quando no meio o filme vejo algo saindo do meio das minhas pernas, apalpo devagar e vejo que é a bolsa da mulher ai quando eu falo para ela, ela me pergunta onde estava, ai eu digo "tava sentada em cima dela", o namorado dela quis me bater, e fomos expulsos do cinema, mas ele saiu com o olho roxo. – agente começou a rir. Eu criando coragem falei:

- uma vez estava no escritório do meu pai, ai o telefone toca e eu falo "engenharia Oklahoma, Bom Dia" e uma voz super parecida com a da minha avó fala que quer falar com meu pai, e eu falo: "oi vó, como a senhora ta? Melhorou do furúnculo?" ai a mulher fala "acho que se enganou eu sou a presidente da Roma Magazine – falo sobre meu mico – sendo que a Roma é uma das maiores lojas de Tókio.

Depois de contarmos mais uns micos fomos dormir cansados. Esperando pelo alvorecer de um novo dia.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quatro dias exaustivos, mas finalmente estamos chegando, passamos pelo deserto, e subimos a montanha Gulahr estamos agora beirando o penhasco que é íngreme e abaixo de nosso pés o mar retira partícula por partícula a pedra do penhasco. O canal está quase no fim. E agora não sabemos o que fazer. Descemos dos cavalos para levarmos pelas rédeas. Pois o caminho ficou curto.

- não seria melhor usar mágica para subir o penhasco? – Inuyasha pergunta.

- não – Miroku responde – nesse penhasco existem criaturas chamadas Montegargals, são menores que dragões, mas fatais do mesmo modo , e pior leles tem um radar quanto a magia, use-a e eles estarão aqui antes que termine de faze-la.

Com as palavras de Miroku nos calamos e continuamos em frente até que chegou ao ponto em que não poderíamos seguir.

- e agora o que fazemos, descemos deixando os cavalos em um pedaço grande onde havia muita grama e um riacho que criava uma pequena cachoeira de queda enorme. Voltamos para onde o caminho terminou e Sangô se adiantou para olhar para baixo. Uma pedra solta fez ela tropeçar e cair da pedra, ficamos assaltados e corremos para ajuda-la.

- _levertus Sangô_ – gritou Miroku fazendo Sangô levitar até o começo da pedra. Ele segurou seus rosto, e Miroku estava mais branco que Sangô.

- desculpe! – falou Sangô – não vi a pedra.

- está a salvo agora – falei.

_Bum._

Um bater de asas nos faz ficar assaltados.

_Bum._

Na linha do penhasco surgem três criaturas parecidas com dragões, com a boca aberta mostrando as presas.

_Bum._

Elas vêm em nossa direção.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Olá gente!**

**Demorei um poukim mais valeu a pena, é pq só posto um capitlo depois q o próximo já esta ponto, assim quando vou postar como já passou algum tempo posso ver os erros, mas a demora foi pq o próximo capítlo são quase 15 páginas... gente valeu pelas Reviews viu? Agora vamus a elas:**

_K-chan's:_

**É claro que lembro de tuh moça!**

**Rs rs rs!**

**Isso mesmo toma Kikinojo!**

**Uhuahaj, ah e leio sim! Quando terminar de postar esse vaio ser a primeira coisa q farei, rs rs rs, bjsss**

_Agome Chan_

**E língua é legal? Uahuahau é simplesmente um doideira da minha kbeça! Uhauhahau, e sim depois et dou um dicionário (quando terminar, o que vai demorarrr) uahua, bjsss**

_Fkake_

**Hauhhahhah, eu morri de rir novamente, uahuhuahua, amuh suas reviews, elas são muito interessantes e criativas, ah mas se eles chutessem a bunda do tio volmal eu ficaria exutante de alegria, uahuaha, a se ficaria! Huahuahu, bjsss**

_Mayiu .madd.hatter _

**Pera pera pera! Quem é Roll? Não me diga que é a sua segunda mente... se for que nome massa! Vc falando das conversas com ela são muito parecidas com as minhas conversas com a Lu, a gente briga e fala besteira... uahuahau, bjsss**

_Polly_

**Vc acha massa quando autores respondem suas reiews? Eu tb, toda vez que escrevo para alguém e essa pessoa me responde é muito legal, agora quando acontesse o contrario tenho a impressão que naum sou importante, que falei para o nada!! Bom deixando minhas besteiras... espero que goste desse cap **

_Kaoro Yumi_

**Que om vc tem gostado da fic...**

**Rs rs rs, bom mesmo, tb gosto de historias de magia só q tenho notado q escreve-las num é meu forte hehhehe, bjsssss**

_Lexis-chan_

**Que bom q tem gostado... uahuaa, bjss**

_Dessinha Almeida_

**Essa historia perfeita? Uahua, tenho notado tantos defeitos nela que tenho ate vergonha! Mas mesmo assim obrigada bjsssssss**

_Aggie18_

**Naum se preocupa, tb tava aparecendo do memo jeito o meu, tava ate agoniad pq naum entendi pq naum achava minha fic... rs rs rs infelizmente naum vou fazer de Rin e Sesshoumaru um casal, pq ela naum é maga e nessa fic ela é namorada do Kohaku, rs rs rs, me desculpa, bjsss**

_Ayumi _

**Verdade td tem qautro pats**

**HuAsOjKoOaS!**

**Entaum vc leu a casamnto arranjado, so que ela e taum fantasiosa ( e essa daqui é o q?) hahauaah**

**Ei e quanto ao add do msn, tuh já ta acc faz tempo moça!**

**Uahuahau! Fala comigo um dia desses, bjssss**

_Bom Galera, boa semana e me falem o que acharam o capitulo(isso é muito motivador para autoras) bjsss_


	8. As Sereias

**Capitulo VIII: As Sereias**

Recuei quando vi as criaturas vindo em minha direção. Miroku puxou Sangô para perto de mim e Inuyasha joguei minha mochila e segurei meu arco.

- _Cataplus ­_– grita Inuyasha e uma barreira se faz em volta de nós.

- _Esperctus – _gritou Sangô fazendo pressão ns asas dos bichos.

-_ Levertus _– falo fazendo várias pedras se chocarem contra o peito deles, é como se nada estivéssemos fazendo. Inuyasha cai de joelhos, pois a mágica dos animais era mais forte. Os olhos de Miroku ficam sem cor, como se não estivesse vivenciando aquele momento e ele mecanicamente sai do local onde a mágica de inuyasha protege, e sai andando em direção dos animais. Esses começam a voar em direção de Miroku, Sangô se desespera, e começa a sair do espaço também, mas antes que pudéssemos falar algo Miroku puxa a manga do quimono e deixa à mostra a tatuagem, os animais param em pleno vôo e um deles fica na frente de Miroku como se estivesse protegendo-o.

- mostrem as tatuagens – Miroku falou.

Inuyasha cessou a mágica e Sangô arregaçou as mangas mostrando a tatuagem, eu puxei a gola mostrando, mas quando Inuyasha estava puxando a manga ela não veio até a altura dos ombros e ele começou a tirar a parte superior do quimono, quando as criaturas tentaram ataca-lo. Ele arrancou a parte superior e virou de costas. Elas bateram as asas rapidamente e desceram no precipício. Sumindo.

Miroku voltou ao estado normal dele.

- o que foi aquilo, Miroku? – perguntei ofegante.

- não sei! – ele fala.

Olho para Inuyasha, ela está nu do quadril para cima. Meu Deus, Que corpo. Ele parece nem notar que está com o peito à mostra.

Ouvimos as asas novamente. E dessa vez eram quatro animais.

Eles pararam na beira do precipício com as costas viradas para nós.

_Subam nos montegargals _, fala Asuka na minha mente.

Miroku se levanta e segue em direção do montegargal, todos nós fazemos o mesmo e logo estamos em cima deles.

_Se segure_, alerta Asuka. Eu me engancho em uma escama e os montegargals vão para a beira do precipício e pulam. Eu ouço um grito de quem está com adrenalina no sangue bem ao meu lado. Era Miroku. Os montegargals começaram a fazer a queda livre de mais de 1500 pés de altura. O vento movimentava meus cabelos que batiam em meu rosto. Não entendo para onde estamos indo.

O mar está bem abaixo, e de repente passamos por uma espécie de barreira holográfica, e quando a ultrapassamos me surpreendo pelo que vejo, uma cachoeira desce grandiosa batendo as pedras, onde sereias agitadas olhavam para os montegargals. Eles pousaram em pedras grandes e descemos com dificuldade. Nos juntamos.

De repente um jato de água fez subir uma sereia com os cabelos adornados de conchas, ela carregava uma espécie de cajado.

- vocês são os guardiões? – ela fala em uma voz tão afinada que quase desfaleci.

- sim – fala Miroku.

- finalmente – ela sorri – os esperamos há muito tempo – depois de um sorriso ela se apresenta - eu sou a rainha Maxestic –

Alguns sereias machos olhavam com interesse para mim e Sangô. Acho que deve ser somente curiosidade. Olho em volta, as sereias estão em pedras polidas amontoados e atentos.

- devem estar cansados! – ela exclamou – Hina, irá leva-los até o abrigo de humanos.

E uma humana apareceu de dentro da cachoeira.

Ela estava bem vestida.

Enquanto a seguíamos eu perguntei:

- há humanos aqui? –

Ela me olhou com um sorriso.

- poucos, o suficiente para cuidar de humanos que vem aqui – depois ela completou – o que é raro.

Ela nos deixou cada um em um quarto e foi embora, trazendo logo depois, toalha e utensílios higiênicos. Depois uma outra criada veio encher uma banheira com água quente.

- você pode me dizer como estão meus amigos? – pergunto, simpaticamente para ela.

- não, Argetlan-Sama! – ela falou colocando sais de banho na banheira – mas a notícia que os guardiões chegaram animou as sereias, pois estamos em guerra e tê-los do nosso lado é de grande valia.

Ela fala com simplicidade. Eu dou um sorriso. Depois de tomar um banho me deito para dormir, mas não consigo dormir de imediato, minha cabeça ficava simulando o que aconteceria daqui para frente. E me ocorria tantas idéias. E no meio dos confusos devaneios meus olhos começaram a pesar e o pensar se tornou lento, até que me perdi na escuridão do descansar.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordo assustada, ofegante até, um pesadelo ou realidade? passo a mão na minha testa suada, era tão real, o ataque de Vanvorins em uma vila, eu estava lá mas eles não me viam, passavam por mim e atacavam os moradores. Mas, o que mais me assustou foi a criança o jeito que ela gritava enquanto o Vanvorin a estraçalhava e o grito da mãe que é logo depois morta, Meu Deus o que foi aquilo, o sangue, os gemidos, o fogo. Começo a chorar. E calço uma sandália que haviam deixado do lado da minha cama. E saio quarto afora. Ando pelos corredores de pedra. Ando muito até que dou na abertura da cachoeira. Saio com cuidado para não me molhar e alguns metros abaixo o mar batia na pedra. Desço uma espécie de escada que dava no mar me sento no penúltimo degrau, e começo a chorar. Haviam várias pedras na minha frente, que saiam do mar, onde eu havia visto várias sereias de tarde.

Já era noite e a lua lançava seus raios refletidos para o mar.

Como um sonho poderia me deixar desse jeito? Mas era tão real. Afundo meu rosto nas mãos e ouço o barulho de água se movimentando, mas nem dou bola.

- por que está chorando? – ouço a voz masculina mais bela que alguém poderia imaginar. Estremeci só em ouvir. Eu olho e vejo em uma pedra bem a minha frente um sereia macho, me olhando, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis. E com a cauda da cor de seus olhos.

Eu faço uma cara interrogativa.

- quem é você? – pergunto.

- pode me chamar de Zack! – ele responde – e você deve ser um dos guardiões.-

Eu olho para ele desconfiada, e aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- qual sue nome? – ele pergunta.

- Kagome! – respondo, ele parece inofensivo.

- por que está chorando? – ele pergunta.

- um pesadelo! – respondo olhando para o lado.

- que tipo de pesadelo? - Ele me pergunta.

- sonhei que os Vanvorins atacavam uma vila, e matavam os moradores – passo a mão no rosto – era tão real.

- talvez por que fosse realidade! – ele diz.

- como? – eu falo arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- pode ser realidade, você está tão envolvida nessa guerra que sua alma está captando coisas relacionadas a ela, pelo que parece os vanvorins começaram a nos atacar.

Eu do um suspiro, então quer dizer que aquela criança... outra lágrima desce de meu rosto.

- foi tão horrível assim? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- você não entenderia! – falei.

- talvez, se eu ver... – ele diz e pula dentro d'água. Ele aparece a minha frente com metade do corpo fora da água. Passa a mão nos cabelos para tira a umidade e fala:

- posso ver seu sonho? – ele me pergunta.

- claro... – falo sem entender – ele coloca a mão na minha têmpora, e o sonho passa rápido na frente dos meus olhos. De repente tudo para e ele está de olhos fechados. Depois me olha com lágrimas nos olhos.

- realmente foi horrível! – ele me fala triste.

- Como você fez isso? – pergunto confusa.

- quem me ensinou foi um cigano, e só eles podem lhe ensinar – ele fala.

- mas o que foi isso? – perguntei.

- foi telepatia – ele me respondeu – sugiro que agora vá dormir, amanhã terão um longo treino. E ele entra dentro d'água.

Com um suspiro me levanto e saio andando em direção da caverna. Quando estou voltando para meu quarto Sangô estava na frente de uma porta, sentada abraçada aos joelhos e com um olhar longe.

- por que você está assim Sangô? – pergunto.

ela olha para mim e fala vagamente:

- um sonho! – e volta à posição anterior.

- com uma criança sendo cortada ao meio e uma mãe amedrontada – falo.

Ela olha para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- como você sabe? – ela me pergunta.

- acho que sonhamos o mesmo pesadelo – eu disse me acocorando perto dela.

- e duvido que isso seja mera coincidência! – ela comenta.

- eu também duvido Sangô – eu me levanto – Boa Noite – e ela entra no seu quarto. Quando entro no meu quarto deito em minha cama, e tento relaxar, inutilmente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Seis horas de manhã e já estou acordada, afinal mal dormi de noite. As lembranças me atormentaram e meu complexo de dever, que está inflado, em pensar que pessoas estão sendo mortas por aquele... Oh, por que guerras existem?

Bem devagar me troco, e coloco minha roupa negra, batem na porta.

Termino de calçar a bota e vou atender:

- Vim chama-la para o café da manhã, Argletan-Sama, pediram-me para acorda-los cedo pois logo o treino começará – ela não olha em meus olhos.

- como estão os cavalos? – pergunto.

- um criado está responsável para cuidar deles no alto do penhasco, Argletan-Sama – com um franzir de sobrancelhas digo:

- peço que me chame de Kagome, essa história de Argletan-Sama me faz me achar velha – eu falo amigavelmente – e não precisa desviar meus olhos quando estiver falando comigo.

- Mas Argle...Kagome – ela fala com cuidado – é uma honra conhecer os guardiões, poucos terão essa honra.

- honra? – eu começo a rir – antes de descobrir que era guardiã eu havia acabado de ser declarada uma maga completa. Mas quanto a me chamar pelo nome, tudo certo?

- sim – ela fala sorrindo.

Quando saio caverna Sangô e Inuyasha estavam conversando.

- Ohayou! – falo.

- Olá!- Fala Sangô tristonha - Kagome, parece que todos nós tivemos o mesmo sonho.

Olho para Inuyasha. Ele esta meio abatido.

- até Miroku? – pergunto.

Inuyasha balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

- e agora? Como vai ser os treinos, afinal? – pergunto.

- ninguém sabe – disse Inuyasha.

Depois de tomarmos café nós fomos levados para a frente da caverna. E ficamos esperando, de repente a rainha Maxestic apareceu novamente com o jato de água levantando-a.

- Olá, Argletans - ela falou, poxa até a rainha das sereias está nos respeitando, e para ser sincera odeio isso – hoje começará o treinamento de vocês, pois não temos tempo, eu escolhi a dedo as sereias que irão treina-los, com um movimento de mãos quatros sereias subiram em jatos de água, dois homens e duas mulheres. Os rostos embaçados pela água.

- essa é Shinaia, minha sobrinha e especialista em poderes da terra – Shinaia era uma bela sereia de cabelos loiros. – essa é Louvina passou anos estudando o fogo – Louvina também era bela, mas seus expressivos olhos verdes atraiam mais que qualquer coisa – esse é Zack, meu filho, ele passou quase toda sua vida sendo treinado para ensinar o guardião do ar.

Zack, aquele que conversei ontem à noite. Oh!

- e Kliork, Meu Irmão, ele se responsabilizará pelo guardião da água – ela olhou para todos – e para serem treinados decentemente dou aos treinadores o poder de ser humano pelo tempo que vocês estiverem aqui. E mexeu seu cajado, o jato de água deixou os treinadores na borda da caverna. E o pior, eles tinham pernas, as garotas estavam de vestidos, e os homens de calça, mas eles continuavam sem camisa. Um pouco surpresos eles olharam suas pernas. A rainha havia desaparecido.

- Quem é o guardião da água? – falou Kliork.

Miroku acenou com a cabeça. E falou seu nome.

- antes de irem atrás da Giant vocês tem que aprender a ter poder sobre os elementos – ele falou.

- Giant? – pergunta Miroku.

- o Guardião do pedaço Da Shikon – ele explica.

- e o que é esse guardião? – Miroku pergunta curioso.

- ninguém sabe – responde Shinaia.

- Bom, Precisamos da ajuda de vocês, quem for o guardião do Fogo por favor venha até mim – fala Louvina, e Sangô se dirige a ela.

- o guardião da terra – pergunta Shinaia, e Inuyasha acena com a cabeça.

- o da água é Miroku – diz Kliork.

- Kagome? – pergunta Zack, Inuyasha olha com as sobrancelhas franzidas para Zack – então você é a guardiã do ar? – eu aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça, ele da um sorriso.

- teremos que nos separar! – Fala Zack olhando para todos – pelo menos até o momento em que vocês já tiverem controle sobre o elemento, Até a noite. –

Depois de uma conversa breve com cada treinador cada um ficou sabendo para o local ao qual iria, Inuyasha iria para m manguezal que havia perto, Miroku iria para uma ilha, eu iria para o cume do penhasco e Sangô para um vulcão. Vamos ao que nos espera.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Kagome, a primeira lição que terá é que o elemento tem vida – Zack começou, estávamos no lugar mais alto do penhasco, o vento batia em meu rosto – agora você tem poder sobre ele, e terá que entendê-lo antes de controlá-lo. Eu quero que você se sente ali e o ouça. Sinta seu cheiro. Descubra o que ele tem a lhe falar.

Eu achei estranho mas fiz o que ele me mandou, sentei em uma pedra e esperei, abri os olhos devagar e vi ele bebendo um pouco de água, o que ele fazia freqüentemente.

Fechei os olhos novamente, suspirei. O que o vento tem a me dizer. Apurei os ouvidos. Só ouço um zumbido, aquele mesmo zumbido que o vento sempre faz. Suspiro alto e digo:

- não ouço nada! – ele olha para mim.

- deixe eu lhe mostrar algo – ele pega um pedaço de madeira – feche os olhos e ouça – eu ouvi mais o vento estava normal, abri os olhos, ai ele colocou o pedaço de madeira contra o vento e disse – ouça – apurei os ouvidos. Nada.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Ele disse:

- vou deixa-la sozinha por um tempo, escute, talvez ouça algo – e saiu andando.

Escutar o que? Um zumbido incessante? Fico meia hora tentando ouvir algo, mas nada. Só aquela mesma coisa. Ele volta e pergunta se eu consegui ouvir algo, eu digo que não, e sinto que ele ficou desapontado. Nunca vou ser uma boa guardiã.

- é melhor voltarmos! – ele fala triste – talvez amanhã você ouça algo.

Já é noite novamente, e estou naquele mesmo degrau, o vento está um pouco mais forte hoje, Sangô está super feliz por que conseguiu distinguir origens de fogos. Inuyasha não quis me falar nada. E Miroku estava até agora em um lago anotando peixes.

Mas, ouvir o que?

Passo muito tempo ouvindo o vento, está igual, aquele zumbido fraco. A forma como meus cabelos balançam, normal. Oh, o que ele conseguiria ouvir? O que ele fez naquela hora?

Me levantei e coloquei um pedaço grande de madeira contra o vento, ainda não ouço nada. Oh, que inútil.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Três dias, e não ouço nada, Zack continua insistindo para que eu tente ouvir, mas me sinto desesperada. Zack está triste, eu sinto, mas o que posso fazer. Com raiva saio da banheira, me enxugo e coloco um quimono. Saio pelos corredores de pedra, e saio da caverna, me sento na escada e ouço. Bem atentamente. O zumbido é forte e sinto em cada lugar que o vento bate em meu rosto. Me levanto e coloco o mesmo pedaço de madeira contra o vento, e ouço o que tem diferente? O que pode ter de diferente? Bom, o som.

E presto mais atenção, o som... é diferente. Com uma mágica tiro o pedaço de madeira. O som se torna mais fraco e bate totalmente em meu rosto, é isso a barreira material faz o vento mudar de som. Eu levo um susto, coloco algo maior o som muda novamente. Descobri! Começo a rir compulsivamente. E passo mais da metade da noite, trocando de objetos, vendo os tamanhos e o som que o vento faz. O som é tão sutil que foi preciso três dias para eu nota-lo. Finalmente, adiantamento. Felicidade é pouco para o que estou sentindo.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Mais uma vez Kagome, sente-se nessa pedra e tente ouvir algo – ele falou e colocou aquele mesmo pedaço de madeira na minha frente.

Fecho os olhos, e ouço aquele zumbido diferente.

- a barreira material! – sussurro.

- como? – ele pergunta.

- qualquer coisa que for colocada ao vento fará uma barreira , fazendo com que o som mude.

- você ouviu então! – ele sorriu feliz.

- sim! – eu falo.

- então me diga o diâmetro do pedaço de madeira. – ele pede.

Como vou saber?

- e como eu iria saber? – pergunto cautelosamente.

- se você notar, a forma como o vento bate no seu rosto também diz o tamanho do que causa a barreira material, o barulho diz a distância, a forma que ele bate em seu rosto diz o tamanho, e o cheiro diz-lhe o que é.

- então vou ter q identificar tudo isso no vento? – eu pergunto.

- sim – primeiro vamos estudar distância.

Vou colocar em várias distancias para você ver a diferença.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

_Dois dias depois_...

Eu estou com os olhos vendados, sentada naquela mesma pedra.

- qual a distancia? – ele perguntou.

- dezessete metros! – falo.

- ótimo! – ele exclama – agora continue com os olhos fechados, vou demorar um pouco! - E depois de quarenta e sete minutos ele chega.

- esse é um desafio, qual a distância? – perguntou ele.

Eu fico um tempo analisando, vi se o vento estava na direção certa, hum... está bem longe, o único lugar em que não sinto o vento é bem na pontinha do nariz acho que está a:

- cinco quilômetros e treze metros – falo.

Ele dá um sorriso.

- está errado! – ele me diz – está a cinco quilômetros e onze metros!

Ai que vontade de matá-lo.

- mas mesmo assim, você está muito boa! – ele me olha e diz – vamos, acho que podemos descansar hoje.

E descemos do penhasco. Realmente eu quero um pouco de descanso.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Oi gente! – falo rindo ao ver Miroku dormindo encostado a uma cadeira.

- se cansou do seu principezinho, é? – falou Inuyasha mal encarado.

- e Você já se cansou da sua sereiazinha? – falo cortante. Ele olha para mim com os olhos cerrados. Cadê aquele Inuyasha que conheci?

- Não liga para ele – falou Sangô, e depois sussurrou: - parece que não está se saindo bem em alguma lição.

Faço uma careta.

- e então o que você treina? – ela me perguntou.

- ah eu tento identificar distância e tamanho de algo pelo vento. – eu sorri – e você?

- saber identificar quando o fogo foi criado e como.

- como é que é? – pergunto.

- por exemplo, se eu ver um pouco de cinzas posso identificar a quanto tempo foi feito a fogueira, e se foi por magia, pólvora, atrito.

- você já consegue identificar isso? – pergunto, se ela conseguir então ela é fera.

- que nada, estou no começo do treino! – ela fala rindo. Miroku acorda assustado.

- que foi Miroku? – perguntou Sangô.

- nada, sonhei que eu estava com uma mulher muito bonita e quando eu iria beija-la ela se transformou em uma coisa horrível. – ele falou entorpecido.

- esse é o meu amigo São Jorge! – falou Inuyasha enquanto talhava alguma coisa em um galho de madeira.

- como? São Jorge? – pergunta Miroku.

- só pega dragão! – fala Inuyasha ainda olhando a escultura de madeira – sem ofensas, Sangô – ele fala.

- Idiota! – ela fala para Inuyasha rindo, não que Miroku tenha "pego" Sangô, mas essa era um brincadeira íntima entre Inuyasha e Sangô.

Eu balanço a cabeça, ultimamente todo mundo está muito cansado.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Zack coloca uma caixa de madeira em minha frente. Estou sentada naquela mesma pedra.

- foi difícil conseguir isso – ele disse brindo a caixa e tirando frascos minúsculos – você agora terá que distinguir coisas pelo cheiro. Então para começar, identifique algo, seu tamanho distancia e o que é.

Eu analisei por um tempo a posição do vento, achei algo, talvez trinta centímetros de altura, e cinqüenta de largura, isso significa que está deitado. Está a um quilômetro e trezentos e trinta e sete metros, mas o cheiro eu aspiro vagarosamente. Sangue... mas não consigo identificar, tem cheiro de sangue coagulado.

- algum animal mais ou menos do tamanho de um cachorro, morto a um quilômetro trezentos e trinta e sete metros – falo.

- certo, só não conseguiu identificar que animal era – ele falou – e é por isso que eu trouxe isso – ele falou apontando para a caixa.

- no frasco tem o nome do dono do cheiro que ele contém – ele pegou um frasco – aqui tem a essência de jasmim, cheire-a. – e foi isso que fiz.

- estude todas as fragrâncias, e tente memorizá-las. – ele novamente me deixou sozinha e eu fragrância por fragrância fui sentindo seus cheiros, alguns suportáveis, muitos desagradáveis, poucos adoráveis.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- ai que cansaço - falo entrando no quarto de Miroku, todos estavam lá.

- mas vale a pena! – fala Miroku.

- vale sim! – falo sorrindo.

- o que é o treino de vocês na verdade? – pergunta Inuyasha.

- o meu é descobrir origens de fogos e também a causa – Sangô fala.

- no meu treino eu tenho que distinguir água potável, veneno em líquidos – isso é fácil. Pensei. Sem nos olhar ele completou – somente olhando – agora aquilo sim era difícil – e também descobrir que espécies de peixes há em um lago por exemplo pelo cheiro da água.

- uau! – exclamo, todos olham para mim – o meu é descobrir a distancia de algo, também o tamanho e o que é, através do vento.

Inuyasha faz um gesto surpreso.

olhamos para Inuyasha e esse continua mastigando uma folha que tinha em mãos.

- está bem – ele desiste – e tenho que descobrir o peso, a direção, e o tempo através de uma pegada.

- que legal – falou Sangô.

- vocês já notaram que estamos aprendendo coisas de sobrevivência? E lições que nos ajudaram em alguma perseguição! – eu noto.

- é verdade! – falou Miroku – gente, hoje está um calor danado, temos um mar calmo bem na frente da caverna, uma lua linda, então que tal nadarmos um pouco? – fala Miroku.

- é boa idéia! – diz Inuyasha pulando da cadeira.

- ai, num sei se vou não! – falou Sangô.

- também não to com vontade – falei.

- patricinhas! – falou Inuyasha.

- aprendi com sua mãe! – falei.

- é! Ela também era! Só que o aprendiz superou o mestre! – ele falou sucinto.

- então por favor me fala quem foi o seu? –

- por acaso você quer ter aulas com ele também é? – ele falou rindo.

- não, para mandar prender o idiota por ensinar idiotices para idiotas – falo, que besteira.

- Bruxa! – ele fala.

- Baka! – grito.

- puritana – ele fala bocejando.

- libertino! – grito.

- patty! – ele responde.

- playboy! – falo tentando manter a calma.

- cabeça de vento! – ele fala.

- cérebro de Minhoca – bom esse foi melhor que bunda de lama.

- filha de uma ... – E ele é interrompido pela Sangô que fala...

- olha a baixaria! – ela me puxa pelo braço e fala baixinho: - vamos Kagome, é só vestir um short e um sutiã.

- o que? Nunca que vou ficar de sutiã na frente desse – e ela me interrompe.

- seus sutiãs cobrem mais que muitos biquínis – ela fala.

Suspiro por um tempo.

- está bem! estarei na frente da caverna em dez minutos – e saio do quarto em direção ao meu. Ela que se virasse para falar para eles. Caramba só me meto em furadas!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- os meninos já estão lá! – falou Sangô, enquanto me acompanhava para a saída da caverna. Ela estava vestida em um short e a parte de cima do biquíni. Eu não gosto de shorts mas não tenho biquíni e não vou tomar banho de calcinha, oh mas não vou mesmo. Estou vestida em um short com uma mini blusa, não preciso me preocupar com marcas, é de noite.

Quando saímos os garotos ainda não haviam entrado dentro d"água. Estvam sentados na escada conversando. Que bela cena... linda mesmo. O Miroku e o Inuyasha têm uns corpos que deixariam qualquer um babando.

Eles ouvem nossos passos e olham para trás. Miroku não consegue tirar os olhos de Sangô. A minha vontade era de rir. Rir alto. Ai olhei par o Inuyasha, esse estava com uma expressão séria e olhava para mim de jeito diferente.

- vocês vão ficar parados ai, é? – perguntou Sangô.

Miroku se levantou, deu uma olhada rápida.

E mergulhou. Voltou depois de um minuto e cinqüenta e nove segundos.

- Uau – exclamei.

- tenho treinado – ele riu.

Eu pulei dentro d'água. Essa estava fria. Mas era translúcida.

- e ai? Vão ficar ai? – perguntei para Inuyasha e Sangô. Inuyasha esperou Sangô entrar na água para depois entrar.

Nadei por um bom tempo. E quando subi a superfície Inuyasha nada va por perto, bati nele.

- Idiota – falei rindo.

Ele jogou água em mim.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula e joguei água nele também, e começamos a guerra, gritando e esperneando que nem crianças.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Em pedras ali perto estavam sentados Zack e Kliork, que estavam perto o bastante para ouvir tudo, mas escuro o bastante para não serem vistos.

- parecem crianças! – falou Kliork.

- deixe-os! Estão treinando sem folga há um mês e pouco – anuiu Zack.

- aquele guardião, o da terra – começou Kliork – parece estar apaixonado pela guardiã do ar .

- só por que estão brincando de briga de água? – Zack fala indignado.

Kliork riu.

- não noto os olhares toda vez – ele falou.

- é ele olha com raiva para mim, de vez em quando! – fala Zack pensativo.

- e ela é uma boa aluna? – perguntou Kliork.

- ótima! – Zack falou feliz – você acredita que ela descobriu os ruídos do vento em quatro dias? – Zack falou surpreso – eu demorei oitenta e sete anos para descobrir. (n/a: sereias tem vida longa, que nem os elfos e yokais e ciganos.. S)

- foram escolhidos a dedo, meu querido sobrinho! eles são melhores que nós - Kliork fala sábio.

- é! – e Zack desvia os olhos de Kliork para olhar Kagome.

Kliork olha curioso para Zack e depois Kagome.

- não me diga que se apaixonou por sua aprendiz! –falou Kliork conciso.

- eu não me apaixonei! – falou Zack pausadamente.

- você tem cento e treze anos Zack! Para nossa raça você está em sua plena juventude, mas para a raça dela é muito diferente. Sem falar que são totalmente diferentes, seu lugar é no mar, e o dela voar por ai.

- meu amor é platônico, tio! – exclamou Zack.

- será? - ele fala carinhosamente.

- Kli, mesmo que eu estivesse apaixonado me poria em meu lugar, aquele guardião que viaja com ela é o par perfeito para ela, sem falar que sei que ele a protegerá! – zack falou triste.

- não deixe ela descobrir! – disse Kliork – e seja um pouco mais rígido, se der muita moleza ela nunca conseguirá controlar o elemento.

Zack balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Logo depois ouviram Miroku comentar despreocupadamente:

- Inuyasha, não pise nessa pedra – Inuyasha parou e olhou para Miroku – tem uma enguia bem no local onde você pisaria.

Internamente Zack ria.

- você o treinou bem! – elogiou Zack.

- nem tanto, sinto que deixei pontos a desejar, mas ele é um bom aluno, só um pouco desatento – Kliork olhou para Miroku – mas pelo que parece ele não é tão desatento assim!

Zack e Kliork riram.

De repente Kagome parou de brincar com Inuyasha e ficou olhando para os lados. Zack viu os movimentos e falou para Kliork:

- droga, estamos contra o vento! – e puxou Kliork para detrás da pedra. Kagome olhava atentamente para o lugar onde eles estavam.

- que foi Kagome? – perguntou sangô.

- Nada – sussurrou Kagome, deu uma ultima olhada na pedra e se virou sorrindo para Sangô jogando água nela.

Detrás da pedra Kliork falou:

- parece que não foi somente eu que ensinei bem meu aprendiz – e Zack sorriu.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- seu teste Kagome! – fala Zack – é o seguinte, aqui estão cinco frascos das fragrâncias mais difíceis de ser reconhecidas quero que me diga quais são. – e Zack entregou para ela cinco frascos.

Ela pegou um com um líquido esverdeado e o abriu, depois de alguns segundos o sentindo falou:

- Não deixe Sangô descobrir isso, viu? – eu comentei entregando o frasco para ele – pele de salamandra.

Eu peguei outro frasco. E na mesma hora falei:

- é uma planta, pata de leão! – eu respondi.

- nuvem – disse rindo, entregando o outro frasco.

- diamante – falo eu abrindo logo o ultimo, e quando o cheiro dou um espirro e entrego o frasco rapidamente para Zack.

- Urina de unicórnio! – eu respondo, assoando o nariz.

Zack balança a cabeça e sorri.

- passou na primeira parte – ele falou – tem três coisas espalhadas em volta e você, bem longes. Descubra, tamanho, distancia e o que são essas três coisas. eu dei uma volta em mim mesma analisando o vento. Identificou as Três, agora só faltava a parte difícil, com muito cuidado analisei e respondi:

- a noroeste, uma cadeira, um metro de altura por cinqüenta de largura, está a dez quilômetros e vinte e metros. A sul, um caderno, talvez uma agenda, trinta centímetros por vinte a cinco quilômetros e trezentos e quarenta metros. E a leste um cachorro preso a uma corda, sessenta centímetros de altura quarenta de largura, vinte quilômetros e novecentos metros! – eu falei decidida.

Zack sorriu feliz.

- passou, acertou todas! – ele falou feliz.

- passei? – falei indecisa.

- sim! – ele respondeu. E comecei a rir feliz.

Eu subia o penhasco, nos outros dias usava o montegargals para chegar ao cume. Mas Zack achara melhor alguns exercícios físicos. Com paciência subia o penhasco. Ao chegar ao cume Zack já havia chegado.

- Olá! – falei ofegante.

- Oi! –eu sento em uma pedra e depois de descansar dou um sinal a Zack ara que ele começasse a lição.

- que tal você tentar controlar o elemento hoje? – pergunta Zack.

eu balanço a cabeça afirmativamente.

- você tem que achar dentro do coração, ache a força – eu vasculhei meu coração, mas nada achei.

Pedi ajuda para Asuka mas essa não pode ajudar. Tristemente olhei para Zack e disse que nada achara.

ele parou por um minuto.

- infelizmente não temos muito tempo – ele olhou para mim – o treinamento de vocês devem durar no máximo três meses, e já passamos de um mês e meio – falou Zack.

eu olhei para ele.

- vamos tente mais uma vez – ele pediu. Eu tentei. Por mais de duas horas. E já estava muito desanimada.

- quer saber o que eu acho? – falou Zack ríspido – que você deve voltar para o seu mundinho! Não serve para ser uma guardiã... Desisto de você, Kagome! Você nem se esforça, pessoas morrendo e você ai brincando de aprender a fazer ventar, não temos tempo e você é tão irresponsável ao ponto de não notar isso – a cada palavra o rosto de Kagome modificava de palidez drástica para raiva fulminante – acho que até eu seria melhor guardião que você, vá pode descer do penhasco, pegue suas coisas e vá embora, e tenha a vergonha de dizer para aos seus amigos que é tão incompetente a ponto de não conseguir o que lhe é predestinado e é lhe dado de bandeja.

Kagome estava com tanta raiva que nem conseguia falar. De repente folhas começaram a rodar em volta deles, e arvores não haviam por perto. Um redemoinho começou a se formar no espaço entre Kagome e Zack, e Kagome não parava de olhar para Zack. Com os lábios em uma linha fina. O redemoinho aumentou e começou a empurrar Zack para trás, Kagome nem parecia sentir a força do redemoinho de vento. De repente Zack começou a rir.

- Funcionou! – ele exclamou.

O redemoinho perdeu a força.

- o que funcionou? – perguntei.

- você não achou que o que eu falava era de verdade né? – ele perguntou.

- então quer dizer que era só para ver se despertava a tal força? – perguntei atônita.

- sim – ele sorriu mais ainda – estão pronto para irem atrás Giant! – Que cafajeste.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi gente... **

**Eu sei, eu sei... querem me esfolar! Eu demorei mas foi por que... bom quem é atora sabe que às vezes dá aquela falta de imaginação repentina... me senti extremament culpada pelas pessoas que lêem minha história... rs rs rs, bom, posso afirmar que esse naum foi um de meus melhores cap... para dizer a verdade não acho que aventura e fantasia seja meu forte... to achando a fic muito... sem graça. Rs rs rs. Ah e queria agradecer desde já a MAE DAS PERSONAGENS FEMININAS DO INUYASHA, pq ela notou um erro gravíssimo no cap anterior, Ichigo não sginfica nuvem e sim morango! na verdade eu procurei vários nomes e Morango estava entre um deles na hora de escrever devo ter confundido e colocado Ichigo, foi burrice minha deveria ter olhada se era realmente, e não simplesmente colocar! Bom espero que me desculpem, por favor.**

**E mais uma coisa... esse cap é dedicado a Fkake Vitory (ou Aline , segundo nome dela D) que fez aniversário faz pouco tempo... entrou para a idade adulta Bom...**

**Exgyrutu Jomuf Gocyowf (Obrigada Pelas Reviews)**

**Gente, estou tão empolgada com essa língua que estou até conversando com meu amigos por ela! Kkk, por favor não liguem, gente doida faz coisas estranhas. HAUhauKoasa!**

**Vamos as respostas:**

**Engel-Chan:**

**Omi, verdade, ser vista só de roupas íntimas já é uma barra, imagina quando ele pega a calcinha dela então, kkk! Meu Deus, acho q aprontei muito com a K-chan nesse ultimo cap. Agora sobre a comida do Miroku e do Inuyasha... xô pensar... num sei naum... qm sabe? Rs rs rs, bjaum Engel!!**

**Aggie18**

**Ah, mas vc tem que ver que o Miroku fez magia por que tinha qie salvas a Sangô!**

**Rs rs rs, vc gostou?? Que bommmm! hUAHAHAUHAHU, eu prezo muito su opnião aggie! Rs rs rs, ah e sobre o Sesshy, infelizmente ele naum vai ter romance com ninguém, é mais ou menos assim, ele vai ser um solteirão convicto, em que as garotas correm atrás... então é ai que a Kagome entra, e isso vai ser primordial para o envolvimento Inuyasha Kagome. Rs rs rs, opa falei demais S! bjaum!**

**MAE DAS PERSONAGENS FEMININAS DO INUYASHA**

**Bom... de primeiro queria agradecer de coração por ter notado aquele erro. Eu pensei em vários nomes... e pensei em morango... mas não achei nada haver com um cavalo branco... mas infelizmente por idiotice de uma autora o cavalo branco vai ter q se chamar Morango. (oh cois tosca $) kkkk, novamente obrigada. E tb agradeço por gostar da fic. Bjaummmmmmmmmm**

**Agome Chan**

**É deu para rir um pokinho com o Inu pegando a kagome em situações como aquela, HuahauahuahUHA! Eu em deliciei em escrever aquilo! ;D!! kkkk! Bom... eu també,m quero ver logo o que vai contecer com eles(eu sei que parece idiota por eu ser a autora, o problema qie nem eu mesma sei 0 ) ;**

**Lexis-Chan**

**Descula ter demorado, ' , não foi minha intenção, rs rs rs, q bomq vc esta gostando da fic... obrigada bjaum! D**

**Fkake**

**Que coisa malvada de se dizer, que se é ebsta naturalmente, huahauhaau, q é isso vc sabe que não! Verdad, tb acho que ele deve se casar ccom, mas eles naum acham isso [ fazer o que né? Kkkk , naum acredito q vc se lembrou da história do gatinho. Kkkkkkk!! Poxa! E naum se preocupe... o problema é quendo fui Tomar juíso só tinha guaraná antártica! bjão!**

**Maiyu .Madd.Hatter**

**Putz, que mancada, trocar roll com segunda mente, me desculpa... mas faço o papel de tapado frequenmtemente... rs rs rs. Ah, manda um bj para a carolina. E um para vc tb! ; D!**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Na verdade naum achei nem um tipo q seja meu forte... acho q sou é ruim mermo... quem lê acaha q to querendo me achar... mas naum é, é por que quando eu escrveo leio, acho ótimo... uma semana depois ou ler acho tannnnto defeito que me assusto. Rs rs rs, mas memso assim obrigadaum viu?? Vc ta meu S2! Bjaum**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Lorena... naum vale vc já tinha lido boa parte neah?? Kkk, é verdade quando te encontro no msn eu to taum ocupada que depois fico com raiva por que naum te dei atenção! ( , Bjsssss!**

**LulLu**

**Obrigada por reconhecer meu esforço.. oh besteira, fiquei emociana por ter visto que vc gostou da língua que inventei... por que, segredinho, ela dá o maior trabalho, acho que é uma das partes mais difíceis. Mas deixemos para lah e me respondo, como vc tah?? D**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Obrigada, muito obrigada, rs rs rs, e entaum o que achou desse cap??? **

**Ayumi**

**Ayumiiiiiiiiiii, HUSHAUH, atb achei que aprontei muito com a k-chan... mas vamos foi engraçado (para nós, pq para ela... rs rs rs) agora quando eles vão parar de brigar, ah acho dificiiii! Demar moça, bom prece que quanto mais entõ próximows mas eles brigam, kkk, bj!**

**Poly**

**Eu sei que a fic é doidona... mas pelo menos vc gosta DD! Rs rs rs, ah ´tanta loucura q viou fazer q num tah no gibi. Kkk! Mas naum liga, bjaum!**

**Bom gente, realmente agradecida! Muito agradecida. Vcs naum sabem o quanto cada review dessas me faz feliz... é como s emeu esforço para conciliar td valesse a pena. E vale só pelo fato de ver um "eu estou gostando da fic" em um review. Mas é claro, como qualquer pessoa sã tb sei evr que meu trabalho defeituoso... então amigas, me ajudem a encontra-lo. Bjss muitos bjss (força de expressão) rs rs rs!**


	9. Giant

**Capítulo IX: Giant**

- Vamos Kagome? – fala Sangô da porta, eu rindo, pego minha mochila e a penduro no ombro apenas por uma alça.

- oi senhora mandona! – falo saindo e fechando a porta.

- ah, não é isso, é que estou nervosa... afinal estamos indo atrás de Giant, seja lá o que isso seja! – Fala Sangô me acompanhando.

- se nós estamos assim, imagine Miroku! – comentei.

- e ele será o primeiro a passar pelo tal ritual! – completou Sangô pensativa.

- esse negócio de Ritual me preocupa! – falo passando a mão nos cabelos.

- a mim também! – confessa Sangô.

- e então... viu o Inuyasha? – pergunto impulsivamente.

E Sangô ri.

- sabia que acabaria me perguntando isso – ela falou enquanto eu amarrava meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo – sim. o vi, parece excitado também! – ela me responde. Andamos em um silêncio reconfortante até a entrada da caverna, devagar passamos pela abertura para não nos molharmos com a água da cachoeira. Os meninos estavam lá fora, pareciam inquietos.

A rainha também estava, suspensa pelo jato, os quatro treinadores estavam lá também, só que em pé, já que haviam ganhado novas pernas.

Nossa saída havia sido mantida em segredo, pois a rainha temia que as sereias atrapalhassem nossa saída.

Depois de um cumprimento simples nos dirigimos à rainha. Ela nos sorriu com seu jeito simples.

Ela apontou para dentro d'água, quatro golfinhos apareceram respingando água para todo lugar.

- apesar de eles nos contarem tudo, não nos falam que criatura é Giant – começou a rainha –só nos disseram que sabem onde está... Então eles os levarão. Cuidem-se – ela olha para Miroku e estala os dedos, uma espécie de guizo aparece no pescoço dele – quando, e somente quando, acharem Giant, balance esse guizo fortemente três vezes. Agora vão! E Boa Sorte! – fiquei sem saber o que fazer, desci as escadas de pedra e um golfinho chegou perto de mim – o que daremos a vocês agora nenhum humano conheceu, é um pedaço de casca de uma arvore, que permite que algo terrestre respire dentro d'água... o efeito deve durar uns oito dias – alguns criados trouxeram ma espécie de casca picada – comam-na – a rainha nos fala, e a como, mas não sinto nada diferente – apóiem as pernas nas barbatanas e se segurem na barbatana central – ela diz, e eu subo em cima do golfinho – ele me da uma olhada de esguelha e entra água adentro, me assusto eu estou respirando dentro d'água, olho em volto, meus olhos ardem por causa da água salgada, mas depois de me acostumar vejo que eu sou a segunda de uma fila de golfinhos. Passamos por várias espécies de peixes, alguns coloridos, outros sombrios, muitos em cardumes, e outros solitários. Meu golfinho deu uma volta por cima de si mesmo, arregalo meus olhos... e abro minha boca com o susto, o golfinho faz uma espécie de riso. Não acredito que ele estava "brincando" de me matar de susto.

Olho para Sangô, ela sorri para mim, Inuyasha está absorto e Miroku está pura adrenalina, sorrindo volto para minha posição.

Não imaginava que o mundo submarino era tão interessante.

Os golfinhos fizeram a volta em um recife, e vi uma enguia engolindo um peixe inteiro, fazendo cara de pesar olho para frente, e vejo três tubarões martelos agitando a areia do fundo. Um deles para, e parece nadar para nos olhar. Logo os três estavam nadando em círculos nos olhando de vez em quando. O Golfinho de Miroku foi na direção dos tubarões. E uma espécie de marca brilhou em todos os golfinhos, e os tubarões saíram nadando depressa para outro local.

Depois de meia hora de nado habilidoso dos golfinhos chegamos a uma ilha, eles se aproximaram da ilha, e nos deixaram no raso, um deles botou o corpo para fora apontando com a cabeça para a ilha. E depois saíram em disparada.

- é isso! – falou Inuyasha saindo da água e fazendo uma magia para se secar – teremos que procurar Giant pela ilha – enquanto nos secávamos Inuyasha dava uma volta pela praia quando ele volta, fala – alguma coisa grande, de quatro patas, pesando 163 quilos, passou por essa praia – olhamos interrogativamente para ele, e ele nos levou até uma parte da praia, e mostrou uma pequena depressão quase imperceptível – estão vendo? – nós o olhamos com um olhar estranho, afinal o que aquela marca significa? – a pressão da areia mostra o peso, e se vocês notarem tem uma ordem de pegadas, que indica quatro patas.

- e como você sabe que é grande? – pergunta Miroku.

- pelo tamanho das passadas! – ele seguiu as pegadas com o olhar – e entra na floresta.

Miroku vai para a beira d'água. Fecha os olhos por um instante.

- é realmente alguma criatura desconhecida saiu da água – ele fala voltando para onde estávamos – deve fazer horas, o cheiro na água está fraco.

- consegue rastreá-lo Inuyasha? – pergunto para ele, ele acena afirmativamente para Mim - então é isso que iremos fazer, segui-lo!

Inuyasha tomou a frente, entramos na floresta que rodeava a ilha. Olhamos em volta.

- fiquem atentos a qualquer ruído! – advertiu Sangô.

Andamos dentro da floresta durante horas até que Inuyasha suspirou exasperado.

- as pegadas acabam! – fala ele nervoso.

- como é que é? – fala Miroku – será que você não está as vendo? Talvez quem sabe? –

- olha Miroku, passei meses treinando isso, sei o que estou fazendo!

- Droga! – falei.

- que foi? – perguntou Sangô.

- o ar está úmido! –

- e o que isso significa? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Miroku respirou fundo e falou:

-chuva! – ele falou pensativo.

- temos que nos abrigar! – Falou Inuyasha.

- de preferência a oeste dessa ilha! – Sangô sugeriu.

- por que? – perguntei.

- tem um incêndio e leste! – ela respondeu pesarosa. Pisquei, poxa o povo está fera mesmo!

- esse talvez seja o momento para nos abrigarmos! – recomendo, todos balançam a cabeça positivamente e continuamos andando, e ao leste as nuvens se aproximavam de forma ameaçadora, escurecendo o céu de forma que causava tremores de claustrofobia. O céu parecia diminuir de tamanho, e de repente a chuva cai. Começa a molhar nossas roupas. Deixando-nos arrepiados de frio.

Ainda estava claro, mas mesmo assim a jornada a procura de um abrigo era difícil.

De repente um arrepio me assola, e fecho os olhos. Sinto algo estranho m meu arco. Quando o olho as marcas feitas em linha prata brilhavam sutilmente. Olhei atentamente. O brilho crescia gradativamente.

- tem algo errado – sussurro, todos param e olham para mim – meu arco está brilhando.

- eles olham para meu arco.

- não, está não! – fala Inuyasha. Nesse momento o brilho estava tão forte que seria impossível não vê-lo.

- está! – exclamei.

Sangô balançou a cabeça negativamente. Franzo minha testa. Por que somente eu posso ver o brilho?

De repente sinto alguns movimentos pelo vento. Levanto o rosto virando lentamente para percebê-los. Os outros, atentos, observavam o que eu fazia, e por fim falei alarmada:

- a norte tem no mínimo cem seres pequenos do tamanho de macacos vindo em nossa direção –

- Meu Deus! – Sussurra Sangô.

- Essa é a ilha... – Miroku fala, mas não consegue terminar seu pensamento.

- Dos Mortos – termina Inuyasha, olhando vagarosamente para onde ouvíamos o movimento brusco de folhas e galhos.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Corre! – grita Inuyasha, saímos em disparada, tropeçando nas raízes de árvores e levando galhos secos no rosto. Sinto pelo vento que as criaturas desconhecidas, que tanto eram citadas nas lendas como cruéis e habilidosas, se aproximam de forma rápida e meticulosa. Um deles pula no chão a menos de cem metros de nós, e meu coração começa a pulsar rapidamente, eu sentia a adrenalina em meu sangue me preparando para o que viesse. Mas mesmo assim duvido que esse agitamento me ajude. Respiro rápido. Inuyasha começa a falar para apressarmos o passo.

Olho para trás novamente e meu medo cresce, pois agora posso ver as criaturas nitidamente. Nada mais eram do que pele seca em cima de ossos. Não batiam mais do que meu joelho, mas mesmo assim ainda eram assustadoras, com olhos fundos e dentes pontiagudos que apareciam pela abertura da boca. Em suas mãos haviam lanças finas e afiadas. Um deles pulou em um galho e saiu pulando como se fosse um macaco, ganhando terreno até nós, logo todos eles estavam em árvores chegando perto.

Eu estava morrendo de medo, a ilha dos mortos recebia esse nome por que todos que nela entravam não saiam vivos, e o único que conseguiu chegar à praia morreu sussurrando "lanças... monstros".

A situação é estranha, a chuva molhava minha roupa, a escuridão que havia assolado o local, o vento em meu rosto que fustigava meu cabelo por que corria, o movimento frenético de meus pés, os tropeços, os arranhões, tudo isso ajudava para me deixar mais temerosa. Temerosa por mim, pelos meus companheiros.

Eles nos alcançam, uma lança passa zumbindo perto de meu ouvido. Só consegui desviar por que senti.

- protejam-se – falei, Inuyasha olha para trás e uma lança passa de raspão em seu braço ele da um gemido raivoso e continua correndo. Eu tropeço em uma pedra. Caio de joelhos, me levanto rapidamente, mas os "macacos" já estavam em meu encalço. Inuyasha volta e me ajuda a correr. De repente por cima de nós vários pulam a nossa frente. Mudamos nosso caminho em 90º e continuamos a corrida. Cada vez mais cansados.

-_ Röme_ **[gelo** – pontas finas de gelo caíram em cima de uns poucos, outros simplesmente pularam por cima dos corpos mortos e continuaram a caçada, Miroku olhou para trás e se virou.

- Heil – gritou e o buraco de vento se abriu. Dois terços foram sugados para dentro do buraco e muitos dos que sobraram saíram correndo assustados.

- weise – sussurrou Miroku e o buraco se fechou. Ele caiu de joelhos, parecia muito cansado os olhos estavam quase fechados. Eu quando vi que Miroku iria desmaiar sai correndo e parei de joelhos em sua frente aliviando a queda. Fazendo ele se deitar gentilmente.

- não! – vejo Sangô sussurrar, achei que esse sussurro havia sido por causa de Miroku, mas notei meu engano quando senti uma dor insuportável um pouco acima do quadril, quase na lateral do corpo. Olho para o local, e vejo uma daquelas criaturas segurando uma lança, ao qual a outra ponta está cravada em meu quadril. Ele mostra as presas para mim. Eu aponto a palma da minha mão pra ele e sussurro:

-_ callerbes_ – o pescoço da criatura entorta e ela cai para trás morta. Devagar retiro a lamina da lança de meu corpo, o que foi doloroso, várias gotas de sangue escorre pelo meu quadril e esse coagula muito rápido. O que é estranho, olho atentamente e vejo que o sangue está com uma cor arroxeada.

Olho para a ponta da lança e a sussurro uma ultima coisa antes de desmaiar:

- veneno –

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

"acorde" falou Asuka. Abro os olhos devagar e tudo o que vejo é a escuridão, de forma estranha conseguia ver meu corpo nitidamente, mas parecia que estava em um local de fundo negro, uma mulher de cabelos loiros, bochechas rosadas e olhos cinzentos veio em minha direção. O vestido esvoaçava com o andar firme. Quando ela está em minha frente ela da um sorriso.

- quem é você? – pergunto com o cenho franzido.

- Asuka – ela fala, e fico confusa Asuka era minha segunda mente, como ela poderia ter a forma de um corpo?

- onde estou? – pergunto confusa.

- em sua mente oras! – ela responde fazendo um gesto abrangendo a escuridão.

- como? – pergunto ainda mais confusa.

- você está vendo sua mente como somente os magos podem vê-la como um local, onde a fantasia se torna a realidade.

- espera – faço uma expressão confusa - então quer dizer que estou em minha mente? – pergunto.

- sim! – Asuka me responde.

- Mas como posso ver minha mente como se estivesse dentro dela, se eu tenho que estar ligada a realidade lá fora? – pergunto sorrindo bobamente.

- por que você está "apagada", quando está consciente você nunca terá essa nitidez, e sim um simples linha tênue que a liga – ela me explica.

-afinal, por que estou apagada? – pergunto.

- tive um grande trabalho para isolá-la contra a dor! – diz Asuka, de repente me recordei dos monstrinhos, das lanças... e o engraçado foi que apareceu em minha frente a imagem da hora em que fui lanceada, como em uma tela de cinema.

- uau – exclamo surpresa.

- legal não é? – Asuka fala sorrindo – agora pense em uma parede de tijolos.

Com algum esforço eu pensei, e em minha frente apareceu um pare de tijolos. Asuka calma circundou a parede e sorriu. – Kagome... consegui isola-la da dor, e por isso acabei me isolando do que está acontecendo lá fora, o veneno ficou quase seis horas em seu corpo, depois ele foi anulado... você passou quase dois dias dormindo.. acho que os meninos conseguiram fazer algo, acho que é hora de você voltar.

- está bem! – ao falar isso a imagem de Asuka começa a ficar difusa. Logo eu me sinto deitada em um lençol. As meus olhos estão muito pesados para se abrir.

Ouço vozes baixas em minha volta.

Devagar abro os olhos. Eles não notaram que eu estava acordada e por isso continuavam conversando.

Sangô foi a primeira a notar e logo perguntou como eu estava. Respondi que bem e perguntei o que tinha acontecido.

- você desmaiou, conseguimos o antídoto do veneno em uma planta que eu havia estudado – ela respondeu segurando minha mão – Inuyasha conseguiu cicatrizar o corte, mas...

Eu devagar levantei a blusa e notei, que acima de minhas nádegas havia uma cicatriz em forma de meia lua.

Suspiro.

- como a cicatriz ficou em forma de meia lua, se a lança era reta? – pergunto confusa.

- na hora em que tirou a lança você rasgou um pouco mais de sua pele do que deveria – Miroku me responde.

- e o que aconteceu com você Miroku? – perguntei, ele sorriu cansado.

- a lei dos magos, Kagome – ele falou – o buraco do vento consome mais energia da que tenho, se tivesse demorado mais poucos segundos haveria morrido, mas já melhorei um pouco depois de dezoito horas seguida de sono.

Virei-me para Sangô:

- então você e Inuyasha se viraram sozinhos? – perguntei.

- sim – ela responde – Inuyasha achou essa gruta e ele cuidou de você a maior parte do tempo – olhei para Inuyasha, esse estava corado. Devagar olhei a gruta com estalactites no teto. Depois observei atentamente a cicatriz. E pensei:

"Acabei ficando com alguma lembrança dos monstrinhos".

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

No dia seguinte já havíamos retomado a busca por Giant. Tínhamos o cuidado de não termos a surpresa de encontramos os nativos. Ao contrário do que achávamos, a procura era árdua. Miroku era o mais excitado de nós... às vezes achávamos rastros e passávamos horas a segui-los, mas de repente acabavam e tinha mos que voltar a procura de novas pistas. Estávamos ficando exaustos, mas nem por isso nosso ritmo diminuía. De noite contávamos piadas, era a única coisa que nos poderíamos fazer em uma situação daquelas.

De repente as piadas acabaram, e ficamos confortados com o próprio silêncio. Apesar de Miroku dizer o contrário notávamos que ele ainda estava muito cansado e que a energia que ele usara para usar o Buraco de Vento quase o mata.

Nesse momento eu estava com meu arco em meus joelhos. Eu passava um lenço na corda.

- Miroku, não entendo como sua arma quase o mata, afinal se ela foi destinada a você como ela pode quase mata-lo? – ele olhou para mim, e vi que ele não tinha palavras – Gente, estamos às cegas, estamos procurando Giant sem saber o que fazer, as armas que nos foram destinadas nem sabemos usar.

- como você sabe disso? – falou Inuyasha.

- Miroku oi quase morto pelo buraco de vento. Sangô você sabe usar esse bumerangue? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Olhei para a espada enferrujada que estava do lado de Inuyasha – você sabe usar uma espada Inuyasha? – ele não respondeu nada, mas e sabia a resposta. Nesse ponto já havia me levantado peguei meu arco e puxei a corda, inutilmente, pois ela não se moveu. – estão vendo? Eu nem consigo mexer a corda do meu arco.

- mas mesmo assim! Não estamos as cegas! – falou Inuyasha.

- e quanto a Giant? Nem sabemos o que é! – Falei.

Inuyasha olhou para mim.

- Mas está na cara – ele comentou – junte as pistas!

Todos nós olhamos surpresos para ele. Não havíamos pensado nisso. Meu Deus, é Verdade. Está na cara!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

A quatro dias que procurávamos e as pistas eram raras. De manhã quando acordei fui beber água em um riacho ali perto. E me deparei com um "nativo". Me assustei mas por sorte ele não me viu. Sentiu meu cheiro. Mas não conseguiu me achar. Felizmente, quando voltei para a gruta Sangô estava sorridente e me acalmou.

Iríamos para mais um dia de procura.

E não sei se para nossa felicidade ou infelicidade. Chegamos bem perto de o acharmos. Senti o cheiro, como se estivesse a menos de quinhentos metros, consegui acompanhar por pelo menos alguns segundos. De repente sumiu. Quando chegamos ao local Inuyasha achou as pegadas, mas como das últimas vezes elas sumiam misteriosamente. Mas estávamos felizes, apesar de a cada dia a tensão aumentar.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Na manhã do quinto dia acordei assustada, havia ruídos lá fora. Devagar me levantei do lençol e balancei Inuyasha, que estava mais perto de mim, devagar. Fiz um gesto que dizia para fazer silêncio e depois outro para ouvir. No começo ele sonolento tentou protestar, mas logo se calou e ouviu. Ele notou os ruídos de galhos secos sendo pisados.

Devagar acordamos Miroku e Sangô. Peguei meu arco por instinto, e memorizei a magia mais forte que sabia. Miroku tirou o colar de pérolas da mão... Não o entendo, só pode querer se matar. Da última vez que tentou uma peripécia dessas quase morrera. Mas ele parecia decidido.

Quando saímos quase morro de susto, pelas pistas que conseguimos, Giant estava bem a nossa frente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi gente!!**

**E ai como vcs estão?? Bom não demorei muito (acho O.O) mas se demorei espero que gostem desse capitulo... ou tentem me matar! Kkk, qualé a K-chan só ficou com uma cicatrizinha, piquinininha viu, ah mar quem num tem?**

**Bom... espero que gostem, e por favor leiam a note final.**

**Resposta das reviews**

_Aggie18_

**É foi muito fofo o Inu com ciúmes, e tb achei uma pena o Zack se apaixonar por ela... apesar que é mais para balancear pq a ponto que o Zack se apaixoou por ela, o próximo treinador... bom to abrindo a bok demais novamente... e sobre o sesshy, bom... realmente naum posso fazer mais nada : **

_Kaoro Yumi_

**Obrigada, muito obrigada... vou tentar postar logo, mas o próximo cap vai ser enfadonho mas espero que valha a pena! Rs rs rs, bjão**

**P.S.: fiquei emocionada por estar no seu coração, bjaum!**

_Agome Chan_

**Mas vamos ser bem sinceras, é um sereiano daqueles neah??? HuhUHAHAUH! Bom e sobre o Inu e a K-chan demonstrar o amor, ah se eu fizer isso perde a graça, uma vez minha mãe me falou "filha, o mais excitante é o caminho, não o destino" e é verdade, por exemplo é quando vc quer alguma coisa, vc fica tão nervosa quando vai ganhar, e quando ganha perde a graça, ou uma fic, tão feliz enquanto a faz, tão triste quando a termina. Mas deixemos meu lado psicóloga para lá (q para dizer a verdade é meu lado mais chato :P) e quanto ao Sesshy rs rs rs, ele vi aparecer sim! Uhu! Bjão!**

_R-chan e K-chan_

**Rsrsrs, ainda bem que naum ta enfadonho, eu achei por causa daquilo de treina treina treina, hauahuahuah, é foi fofo o ciúmes do Inu, kkk , muito na verdade, vc gosta desse tipo de fic?? Oolhos brilhandoO uau, eu tb amuh, hauahuaha, naum e tanto acabei decidino escrever uma fic desse tipo. Ah e sobre juntar os casair, bom... to pensando em juntar o Miroku e a Sangô mas acho que ta muito recente vou eserar o treinamento da Ke talvez depois um do tempo junte o outro casal!**

_Fkake_

**Já sei... e a mulher gavião!**

**Não??? Aff, nuca foi boa de adivinhações gota.**

**E sim... cap dedicado a tuh moça, afinal vc fez niver neah??? Kkk**

**E naum se preocupa em parecer fetada pelo sono tah?? E sim eles estão sendo treinado spara a guerra mas esse é sío o começo do treinamento... **

**Ei quem disse que eu tenho a mente poluída eu pensei que o Inu entraria no quarto dela para pedir um absorvente emprestado (ta bom, viajei na maionese).**

**Resolvi o problema do bixim dele... bom eles precisam andra por terra onde me deixa poucas opeções... rs rs rs, bjaum!!!!!!!**

_Polly_

**Naum se preocupa naum Polly, eu não desisto de fics, posso não gostar do meu trabalho mas não posso considerar somente em mim, existem outras pessoas envolvidas, eu me lembro muito bem como eu fico quno uma autora desiste de uma fic que eu goste, naum se preocuopa enquanto tibver uma pessoa lendo a fic eu num paro. ;D, bjsss!**

**Lexis-Chan**

**Obrigada! rs rs rs, Às vezes dmora demais isso enjoa de um modo... eu tento escrever e nada sai... mas mesmo assim, obrigada, estou muito agradecida! Bjss!**

_Dessinha-almeida_

**Que bom que vc achou legal, rs rs rs :D, obrigada e vou tentar continuar logo!**

_Lory Higurashi_

**Vc naum tinha lido essa parte mermo? Rs rs rs**

**Mas içou legal? Q bommmm, eu queria mermo saber tua opnião!**

**;D! rs rs rs, bjau lorena!**

**Bom proponho uma brincadeira!(lá vem vc e suas brincadeiras sem sentido)**

**Qual vai ser o animal do Miroku?**

**Animal revelado cap que vem!**

**Bjss!**

**Ah quase ia esquecendo:**

**Me deixem reviews se tiverem tempo!**

**Xau acenando com a mão**


	10. Meio Sereiano

**Capítulo X: Meio Sereiano**

- por que vocês me seguem? – perguntou uma tartaruga gigante, com uma voz incrivelmente eloqüente.

- há dias que vêm me seguindo! Por quê? – ela falou nos olhando. Mas ao ver Miroku ela demorou o olhar por um instante. Foi então que notei nosso erro. Preocupamos-nos tanto em achar Giant, que nem notamos que não sabíamos o que faríamos quando achássemos.

- você é Giant? – pergunto.

- depende de quem procura! – ela demorou seus grandes olhos negros novamente em Miroku – então? Quem me procura?

Miroku de um passo a frente.

- eu! – ele respondeu.

- e quem é você? – ela pergunta já um pouco impaciente.

E tira a camisa. E mostra o ombro.

- O guardião da água! – ele responde.

Não sei se é impressão, mas vi um sorriso aparecer no rosto dela.

- que demora, hem? – ela olhou para todos nós – pelo jeito a guerra começou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estávamos todos sentados em volta de uma fogueira. No outro dia viajaríamos para as Sereias. Estávamos acanhados por causa de Giant.

- noto que vocês não estão muito confortáveis – Giant falou olhando para nós.

Miroku sorriu.

- de certa forma – ele me olhou – e acho que você nem sabe nossos nomes!

- também notei isso! –

- Bom - falou Miroku – Kagome – apontou para mim – Inuyasha – Inuyasha acenou com a cabeça – Sangô – essa sorriu – e Miroku – ele disse apontando para o próprio peito.

- de onde se origina seu nome? – perguntou Sangô.

- Giant? – ela riu – na verdade meu nome verdadeiro é Milliah, mas um grupo de magos que me viu uma vez, exclamou algo como Gianti Tortoize, e pegou, começaram a me chamar só de Giant – Inuyasha começou a rir.

- eles disseram Gigant Tortoise? – ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente – isso é inglês, significa Tartaruga gigante. - E todos começaram a rir, até mesmo Giant.

De repente a testa de Miroku franziu.

- Seu nome verdadeiro é Milliah? - Ela responde que sim – Mas Milliah é um nome feminino!

- Sim – Giant responde – por que sou uma tartaruga feminina.

- Você é mulher??? – ele exclama.

- sim! – Giant responde. Bem que tinha notado uma entonação feminina na voz.

Inuyasha, Sangô e eu ríamos da cara de Miroku.

- você não disse que se dava melhor com mulheres Miroku? – Inuyasha caçoou.

Todo mundo ri.

- mas afinal como deveremos chamá-la então? De Milliah ou de Giant? – perguntei, com um sorriso.

- De Giant! – ela respondeu – já estou tão acostumada!

Acenei afirmativamente.

- só uma pergunta – fala Sangô – enquanto seguíamos suas pitas havia momentos em que as pegadas sumiam! Por quê? -

- bom... não sou uma tartaruga normal, para dizer a verdade tenho alguns poderes guardados na manga –

- mas o que você fazia? – perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

- isso – e se levantou nas pernas fortes começou a andar e de repente sumiu como se fosse um carro muito rápido, e voltou no mesmo instante parando no mesmo lugar.

- então, você pode andar muito rápido? Mas o que isso faz para apagar as pegadas? – pergunto.

- simplesmente elas não aparecem ando tão rápido que nem causa pressão na terra! – ela responde.

- Uau – exclama Miroku – Mas afinal, por que você é diferente das outras tartarugas? – Miroku pergunta.

- Bom... eu sou uma dos últimos de uma raça de Tartarugas muito raras, essa raça na verdade é a que compõe a realeza dos mares – ela responde.

- pensei que as sereias fossem a realeza dos mares! – eu comentei.

- existem duas famílias reais em todos os elementos, as Dugdugaruf (n/a: nome da raça de tartarugas de Giant) são a dos mares.

- então você faz parte da realeza? – perguntou Sangô, mexendo em uma pedra.

- na verdade eu sou a filha mais nova da rainha Hangrov! – ela olhou para Miroku – nós ao contrário das outras raças, só podemos ter um filhote a cada cem anos. O que nos faz ter no máximo cinco a seis filhos. Como ainda não tenho idade suficiente. Não tenho filhos.

- e quantos anos tem? – perguntei.

- cento e vinte e dois! – ela me responde rindo.

Miroku engasga.

- e com quantos anos é o ideal para ter filhos – ele fala ainda engasgado.

- a partir de duzentos – ela esclarece.

Miroku passa algum tempo parado.

- espere – comentei – você disse que existem duas realezas entre os elementos, se as sereias são uma, e são o que nos treinam, e você é a outra e é a companheira de Miroku. Quer dizer que todas as tribos são realezas e que todos os animais também são? – pergunto confusa.

- Muito esperta – ela fala – sim, exatamente isso.

Giant se levantou e foi em direção do fundo da caverna.

- sugiro que durmam – ela comentou – amanhã terão uma longa viagem – ela abaixou a cabeça – e faz muito tempo que não vejo a rainha.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estamos na beira da praia. Miroku vai até a beira da água e balanço o guizo três vezes. Esperamos por algo por um bom tempo.

E Miroku sorriu.

- eles chegaram – comentou. E os quatro golfinhos pularam para fora da água. Giant entrou na água. E submergiu. Subimos nos golfinhos como antes, o efeito da casaca daquela arvore ainda fazia efeito, constatei quando consegui respirar em baixo da água. Giant vinha logo atrás. Em menos de duas Horas reconheci as pedras que faziam-se de bases para o penhasco Siriukilah, os golfinhos subiram e nos deixaram na pedra. Zack e os outros treinadores estavam em pé, pareciam preocupados.

Subimos na pedra e nos secamos. E Giant subiu na pedra também. Zack sorriu e exclamou.

- Milliah, todo esse tempo e você é Giant? – ele disse.

- sim – ela respondeu – estava com saudades de você, amigo! –

- eu também – ele olhou para trás – Kliork, da para acreditar que todo esse tempo Milliah era Giant?

- não - Kliork chegou onde Giant e começou a perguntar como ela estava.

Zack chegou perto de mim e com um sorriso perguntou como eu estava.

- eu estou bem, Zack – respondi sorrindo. De repente o sorriso dele começou a se apagar.

- sinto cheiro de veneno. – ele comentou preocupado – o Cokoke, é usado pelas tribos das ilhas da morte, mas especificamente a Taoktof. Vocês foram atacados por um Taok, é isso?

- sim – respondi. Ele olhou para os outros.

- mas só sinto cheiro de veneno em você – ele comenta.

- por que só eu consegui ser envenenada – eu respondi, e seu olhar pedia explicações – Miroku precisou usar o buraco do vento para nos proteger, mas quase morre sem energias, quando ele desmaiou, eu tentei impedir a queda e um Taok me lanceou pelas costas.

Ele suspira.

- Droga, não o treinamos para usar o Buraco do Vento, não se pode simplesmente, ele precisará canalizar energia. – ele vira as costas e chama Kliork. Conversa algo com ele, e Kliork faz uma expressão de pesar.

A Rainha chega nesse meio tempo. Sorriu ao reconhecer Giant.

- vocês devem estar cansados – ela comentou – recolham-se para seus quartos – ela olha para Miroku – enquanto estavam fora agilizei os preparativos para o ritual de união, amanhã está bom para vocês? – ela falou se referindo a Giant e Miroku. Os dois acenaram afirmativamente. – ótimo, espero que descansem. – Miroku preferiu que Giant dormisse em seu quarto, disse que tinham muito o que conversar. E me dirigi ao meu quarto. O veneno ainda me deixa cansada.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

É quase noite quando acordo. Saio de meu quarto, e vou à direção da abertura da caverna. Inuyasha está lá, sentado em um degrau, com o olhar longínquo.

Sentei ao seu lado e coloquei a mão no queixo. Ele olha para mim e dá um sorriso tímido.

- o que é que ta olhando para mim, bruxa? – ele fala brincalhão.

- num sei to te achando bonito – repliquei ainda brincando.

- eu sei, eu sei! – ele exclamou fingindo prepotência.

- afinal, por que está aqui pensando sozinho? – olho para ele, e ele volta à posição anterior, achei que ele não me responderia até que abriu a boca e perguntou:

- você sente falta da sua família? –

Depois de um tempo analisando sua expressão respondi:

- sim, muita para dizer a verdade – ele olha para mim – você também deve estar sentindo, de sua mãe, de seu pai.

- eu sinto de meu pai, da minha mãe eu aprendi a não sentir saudades – ele me olhou tristemente.

- por quê? – perguntei preocupada.

- ela morreu – vi a expressão de pesar no rosto dele.

- sinto muito! – eu falei sinceramente.

- não sinta, faz tempo – ele jogou uma pedrinha na água - em meu parto, nossos Rh's eram diferentes –

- mas você é filho único, pensei que precisaria ser o segundo filho para acontecer isso! – exclamei.

- mas eu sou o segundo filho, só que o primeiro morreu aos seis meses de idade (n/a: deixar claro, num era o seshy) – ele me olhou – e agora estou aqui com saudades de meu pai! – ele confessou.

Eu toquei em seu ombro.

- não se preocupe, irá vê-lo, e agora você tem uma nova família! – eu comentei carinhosamente.

Ele me olhou. E finalmente entendi aquele ditado que dizia "os olhos são a janela da alma", pois nos olhos deles aparecia culpa, mas culpa de quê? Da morte da mãe? De deixar o pai?

Ele passou as costas da mão em meu rosto. E aproximou meu rosto e antes que eu pudesse ver, ele encostou seus lábios aos meus. Bem devagar. Lenta e carinhosamente. Um beijo casto, mas capaz de me deixar mole. Fechei os olhos. E então notei o que estava fazendo, empurrei-o. Ele pareceu notar o que estava fazendo.

Pareceu aturdido.

Eu estava ofegante.

- desculpe-me – ele falou passando a mão nos cabelos – eu devo estar a muito tempo sem uma mulher para me atirar para cima de você assim. – aquilo foi pior que ter me beijado. Olhei para ele fria, e sem demonstrar que estava afetada, me levantei e fui normalmente para dentro da caverna deixei-o lá me olhando, e quando vi que estava fora do alcance de vista dele, eu corri. Entrei dentro do quarto correndo. Me encostei na porta e desci a costas, pensei um pouco e cheguei a conclusão de que estava sendo idiota. Que homem não beijaria uma mulher que falava carinhosamente numa hora em que ele está frágil? Mas burra fui eu por ter deixado. O melhor seria esquecer. E ignorar. Isso, ignorar. Poxa, eu sou muito burra.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Vamos, Sangô - chamo da porta do quarto dela – o ritual já vai começar.

Faltava poucos minutos para o início do ritual.

Ela saiu estava nervosa igual a todos nós, apesar de que o ritual só seria com Miroku.

Saímos Miroku tentava parecer calmo, mas sabíamos que esse não era seu estado real.

Andávamos todos para fora da caverna. Tentava evitar o olhar de Inuyasha. De manhã ele tentara se desculpar, mas eu repliquei que já havia esquecido e que ele deveria fazer o mesmo. Saímos da caverna do mesmo jeito de antes, com cuidado para não se molhar.

A rainha e várias sereias já nos esperavam. Havia uma pedra no meio do mar de pedras, maior que as outras. Mas nunca a tinha visto antes. Nessa pedra havia uma bacia que parecia cheia de água. A Rainha nos posicionou em um triângulo em volta da pedra maior. E Miroku se direcionou. Ficaram Miroku e Giant cada um de um lado da bacia. Cada um de frente para o outro.

A rainha ficava de um dos lados. O ritual teria que ser feito exatamente a meia noite. Que era a hora em que o elemento estava mais ativo. Olhamos para a lua esperando o momento. Faltava poucos minutos.

Quando a lua ficou na posição exata a rainha pegou uma concha em que havia uma espécie de pasta branca dentro.

- Uhay ofdu Lygena, e raugtyue te urau **[ aqui está miroku, o guardião da água – **e colocou um pouco as substancia pastosa n testa de Miroku - , o uhay ofdu Ryukd, u raugtyu te jgyloyge jotuve tu _Shikon _**[ e aqui está Giant, a guardião do primeiro pedaço da Shikon **– ela falou fazendo o mesmo com Giant - to uregu ol tyukdo veljukqoygef fogue, al muve lokdum fo seglugu, fogu e vufulokde jogsoyde. To quglekyu o veljukqoygyfle. **[de agora em diante companheiros serão, um laço mental se formará, será um casamento perfeito. De harmonia e companheirismo. – **terminou ela olhando para a lua. Eles pareceram fechar os olhos por uma eternidade. quando abriram os olhos pareciam ter um brilho azulado. E depois sorriram. Um ponto no casco de Giant brilhou. E dela pareceu aparecer o que parecia um quarto de uma pedra. E essa levitou até o meio entre os dois. E se dividiu. Uma indo para o lado de Giant e a outra para Miroku. Pararam em seus pescoços, e apareceu uma espécie de colar. Onde 1/8 da Shikon ficou pendurado no pescoço de cada um.

A rainha sorriu. Cortou um pedaço de seu cabelo e jogou dentro da bacia de água. Dessas saiu uma fumaça.

- Agora, que os deuses dos mares concedam a miroku a virtude de ser de duas raças, de agora em diante será metade homem metade sereia, e igualmente meus filhos será de minha família! – ela falou sorrindo para Miroku. Esse sorriu olhou para a bacia. Colocou as mãos dentro e, com as mãos em concha, retirou um pouco de água e jogou no rosto e ficou um pouco parado, e olhou para Sangô, um olhar que dizia "meus últimos momentos, como total humano". Uma luz azulada se formou, como uma aura brilhante. Miroku fechou os olhos, e pareceu levitar por um instante, uma luz forte nos impedia de vê-lo nitidamente. Ele foi para o chão. A luz se desfez. E desmaiou. Nós ficamos preocupados. Mas a Rainha não se surpreendeu. Giant estava agitada.

Alguns humanos pegaram Miroku e levaram para o quarto. Fomos para o quarto dele. Ficamos lá esperando por horas. E nada. Giant estava com a cabeça apoiada na cama. De quando em quando Miroku fazia careta. A cerca de umas seis horas da manhã, Giant falou:

- por que não vão dormir? – ela sugeriu – ele está bem agora! –

E Sangô retrucou:

- e como você sabe? – apesar de tudo, ela falou carinhosamente.

- minha mente está ligada com a dele agora! – nem um pouco satisfeitos deixamos Miroku. Sangô ficou em seu quarto e Inuyasha levou-me ao meu. Deitei-me na cama. e tentei dormir. Mas parecia impossível. Afinal nem sabia como Miroku estava.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooO**

**Oi Gente... bom... seu achei fofo a hora do beijo... mas não sei se vcs acharam... uahauha, bom espero que tenham gostado de saber quem é Giant: uma tartaruga! **

**MariInha**

**Bom acho que agora descobriu quem é Giant!**

**Uahuahuahauh, bom tenho que parar de bestar urgentemente! E qai gostou da surpresa? Ou queria que fosse outro animal?**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Hauhauha, ainda bem que gostou, ufa! Rs rs rs,**

**Bjaum**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Realmente gosta de ler minha fic????**

**Ai que bom! Uahau, bjaum!**

**NaH-Higurashi**

**Obrigada... apesar de saber que naum mereço. Mas entaum se surpreendeu com o que era Giant?? (apertando as mãos) bom espero o que você tem para me dizer. Bjaum! **

**Aggie18**

**Aggieeee! Gostastes do cap anterior? Que bommm! Quanto a sua fico ia comecei mais a eneregia caiu ai naum terminei, mas vou continuar hj ainda!**

**Bjaum**

**Agome Chan**

**Bem que eu não havia pensado que combinava com a do sesshy. (pensando) sabia que vc me deu uma idéia ótima... a peça que faltava para um cap muito longínquo. Mas ótimo! Poxa te amuh, tu me deu a idéia... ai que legal. Obrigada viu!**

**Bjaum**

**Fkake**

**Ah, um analista?? Legal to precisando de um! Kkkkkk!**

**Brincadeira. Mas bem que talvez... e eu tb quero o Inuyasha para mim! Buaaaaa, mas se ele naum quizer me contento com o seshy, ou o kouga, talvez o bankotsu e se nenhum quiser ainda tem o Naraku! Uahauha, esquece bebi hj(Acho) bjss**

**Polly**

**Espero qwue naum tenha demorado muito!**

**Kkkk, me fala o que achou tah? Bjaum**

**Bekinha**

**Uhaauhauha, naum se preocupa.. isso já aconteceu tantas vezes comigo que até me esqueci... mas pelo menos vc me disse o que achou, kkkk, bjaum**

**K-chan**

**Pelo menos me falou...**

**Uhaua, bjaum**


	11. Controlando o Elemento

**Capítulo XI: Controlando o Elemento**

Não consegui dormir simplesmente. A preocupação me deixa em um estado de nervosismo horrendo. Levanto-me visto meu quimono e vou para o quarto da Sangô. Eu sei que ela não está dormindo. Bato devagar na porta, e antes de ela abrir Inuyasha aparece.

- Parece que Miroku acordou – ele falou, e Sangô que abria a porta ouviu tudo. Saímos em direção do quarto. Miroku estava de pé, e alegre.

- há quanto tempo acordou? – perguntou Sangô.

- já faz algumas horas! – ele respondeu sorrindo.

O analisamos cuidadosamente. Ele não parecia muito diferente. Talvez um pouco mais de músculos e oh... a cor dos olhos mudou, está castanho-esverdeado.

- Miroku – Inuyasha falou enquanto Miroku pegava um pouco de água na jarra – não vejo muita diferença em você, a não ser a cor de seus olhos – Miroku parou de levar a água à boca e olhou para nós, e sorriu:

-tem certeza? – ele disse, e jogou água em suas pernas. Quase pulamos para trás quando as pernas dele se transformaram em uma cauda de sereia, da cor de seus olhos.

- legal né! – ele perguntou enxugando a cauda, e qual foi a nossa surpresa quando ela se transformou em pernas novamente.

- não entendo – começou Sangô – por que você não fica com a calda permanentemente?

- simples, Sangôzinha, é por que sou meio sereiano! – então ficamos olhando Miroku sorrir para Giant se olharam por um instante de vez em quando Miroku fazia caretas. Meu Kami... então é verdade. Vamos nos transformar em metade humanos!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- bom... – começou Kliork – a primeira parte do treino de vocês está completa, agora continuaram separados, mas por pouco tempo. Logo após que tiverem algum controle sobre o elemento então se juntaram novamente, Giant deve treinar com Miroku, pois do mesmo modo que o pedaço da Shikon se dividiu para os dois a protegessem, o poder do elemento também está presente em você Giant. Não tão forte como Miroku, mas está. Vamos? – e cada um se dirigiu para seu treinador.

Zack me levou para o penhasco colocou uma caixa de vidro do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato na minha frente. A abriu, colocou três folhas secas dentro da caixa de vidro.

E se virou para mim.

- Kagome, qual foi o sentimento que sentiu quando fez aquele pequeno redemoinho? – perguntou Zack sentado na minha frente.

- ressentimento – respondi depois de pensar um pouco.

Ele passou a mão no queixo.

- talvez o sentimento errado. Existem quatro sentimentos que podem fazê-la controlar o elemento – ele enumerou nos dedos – raiva, euforia, tristeza e alegria. Raiva pode fazê-la perder o controle do elemento ou ter mais poder sobre ele. Você nem sente quando está controlando o elemento quando eufórico. Tristeza é ótimo para quando você precisa controlar de forma calma e perfeita. Alegria é a melhor forma de controlar o elemento. E então? O que entendeu?

- tentar evitar controlar com raiva, euforia é espontâneo, tristeza para tarefas cuidadosas alegria é para ser usada geralmente.

- só tem um erro no que falou. Não é controlar com o sentimento. Quando você controlar tem que ter em mente um... Momento que a lembre desses sentimentos. Tipo controlar com um momento feliz de sua vida é ótimo.

- interessante! – falei.

- me fale um momento feliz em sua vida – ele me pediu.

Depois de pensar um instante respondi:

- quando ganhei a feira de ciências – ele pareceu franzir a testa rapidamente.

- então está bem! Pense nesse momento de sua vida e tente fazer ventar dentro dessa caixa de vidro – ele apontou para a caixa.

Pensei. Revivei em minha mente aquele momento. E tentei controlar o elemento.

Tentei fazer as folhas vibrarem.

Mas nada. Olhei para Zack impotente.

- tem certeza que esse foi o momento mais feliz da sua vida? – perguntou ele.

Pensei novamente.

- não – ele me olhou esperando que eu relatasse o acontecimento, suspirei e respondi – foi quando Inuyasha apareceu em minha casa e disse que sabia como curar meu avô – ele pareceu entristecer por um segundo e depois sorriu.

- pense nesse momento – eu tentei novamente. Mas era difícil pensar no momento e nas folhas ao mesmo tempo.

Expliquei esse transtorno ao meu treinador ele pensou por um instante. E me pediu para esperá-lo. Ele deu um assobio longo e um Montegargal apareceu e os dois se foram.

Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou. Com duas bolas azuis nas mãos.

Ele as estendeu para mim.

- essas bolas estão enfeitiçadas– ele olhou para mim – você sabe fazer malabarismo? –

Acenei afirmativamente. O que pareceu surpreendê-lo.

Comecei a fazer para mostrar.

- você deve continuar fazendo o malabarismo – ele me respondeu – enquanto faço perguntas, terá que me responder enquanto faz o malabarismo. Certo? –

- certo – respondi.

- a quanto tempo está aqui? – ele perguntou.

- aqui onde? – perguntei sem desviar minha atenção das bolas.

- aqui, no penhasco Siriukilah! – ele me respondeu. Eu comecei a fazer as contas, e enquanto pensava as bolas caíram. Então entendi que teria que me esforçar para fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele continuou fazendo perguntas, quando a bola não caia, eu demorava muito para responder. Esse seria um dia enfadonho.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Agora sim. Depois de quatro dias agora minhas respostas são tão rápidas que me assusto e a cada cinqüenta resposta eu deixava a bola cair uma vez.

- quanto é 72 X 23? – ele perguntou.

- 1656! – respondi.

- o que acontece quando um pato bota um ovo na ladeira? –

- nada. Pato não bota ovo. Só pata –

- qual o animal mais forte do mundo? –

- a formiga –

- por quê? –

- porque consegue carregar dez vezes o seu peso –

- por que o papagaio fala?–

- papagaio não fala, repete o que ouve –

- em que Ano ocorreu o pão e circo na Grécia? –

- nunca. Pão e Circo foi em Roma –

- e por que Kliork é tão briguento? -

- não sei – depois ri – pergunta para a mãe dele.

Ele riu e pegou as bolinhas no ar.

- está ótima. Agora... – ele falou pegando a caixa de vidro. Ele nem precisou falar, já sabia o que fazer. Me sentei e pensei nas folhas secas e no momento mais feliz de minha vida ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de muito tempo. Vi uma folha se movimentar sutilmente. Zack sorriu.

Tentei novamente. Várias vezes.

E a folha subiu por poucos instantes. Quando terminei estava tão cansada que nem conseguiria suportar andar. Estava ofegante.

- bom avanço – ele pegou a caixa de vidro – acho que já está na hora de irmos – fala ele ao ver o pôr-do-sol.

"É, também acho" pensei.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Me sentei na cama de Inuyasha e fechei os olhos. Naquela noite era para agente se encontrar no quarto de Inuyasha.

- Eu estou muito frustrado – falou Miroku suspirando.

- por quê? – perguntou Inuyasha sentado no chão.

- Kliork me fez passar os últimos quatro dias sentado a beira da praia. Com as ondas me molhando para me deixar com a cauda. Fazendo sabe o que? Abanando o rosto dele com minha cauda. Enquanto isso eu tenho que ficar conversando com Gi enquanto ela faz tarefas dentro do mar.

Inuyasha riu.

- mas como você consegue falar com Giant se ela está no mar? – pergunto. Giant está com a cabeça baixa pouco se importando de estarmos tocando em seu nome.

- ah esqueci de falar para vocês – ele sorriu – eu e Gi temos uma ligação mental, nós podemos conversar través de telepatia –

- legal – falou Sangô. - e o meu treinamento? – fala Sangô – ela coloca neve na minha frente. E quer que eu a derreta.

- Zack me fez passar os último quatro dias fazendo malabarismos – mudei minha posição para ficar deitada de bruços. Balançando as pernas.

- é Kliork também tenta que eu controle o elemento – Miroku responde.

Olhamos para Inuyasha. Sempre temos que fazê-lo falar.

- Shinaia me faz balançar a terra até aparecer todas as minhocas na superfície.

Sorrimos. Ele falou sem nem abrirmos a boca.

Sangô estava sentada ao meu lado e sorriu.

- aquele Zack é um gatão – falou para que todos ouvissem. Corei.

- para quem gosta de magrelos – comentou Inuyasha.

- magrelo? – falou Sangô indignada – ele vive sem camisa por ai, quase matando as garotas quando passa.

- FEH – falou Inuyasha.

Depois de rirmos da cara de Inuyasha. Cada um foi para o seu quarto.

Para mais uma noite de sono.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- quero que você movimente as folhas de forma circular, que não se choquem, e o principal que não seja de forma paralela.

- tipo em um movimento atômico – ele não pareceu entender, e nem questionou. Só pediu que eu o fizesse. (n/a: esse movimento é tipo... já sei o globo da morte, as folhas irão se movimentar como aquelas motos).

Comecei com a primeira folha, e logo depois todas estavam se movimentando.

Depois de cinco minutos comecei a ficar extremamente cansada. E perdi o controle, uma folha se chocou com a outra. Parei e me sentei tremendo.

- eu sei – ele falou compadecido- isso gasta muita energia. Mas é só por enquanto, depois se acostumará. – depois de um descanso continuei com o treinamento.

Logo após de seis horas treinando o movimento. Ele mudou a caixa Para uma maior. E continuei o exercício agora com sete folhas. E só conseguia sustentar o movimento por dois minutos.

Estou tão cansada que nem consigo falar, mas não vou reclamar nem parar até ele mandar. Tenho que ser disciplinada para conseguir meus objetivos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Fomos de manhã assistir o primeiro mergulho de Miroku na água. Kliork pulou. E sua cauda apareceu. Miroku também pulou e se sustentou fora da água com os braços.

- agora é só fingir que está me abanando – falou Kliork. Rimos quando vimos que Miroku entendeu o porquê do exercício.

Ele fez o que Kliork mandou. E depois de Kliork ensinar algumas coisas. Entraram dentro d'água.

Sabíamos que já era hora de irmos ao encontro de nossos treinadores.

Fomos para o penhasco.

Dessa vez a caixa tinha dez folhas secas.

E consegui movimentar todas elas.

Zack feliz pediu para fazer movimentos diferentes com as folhas. Apesar de gastar muita energia eu tentava me sustentar. Estava sendo muito difícil.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Dez dias, agora movimento o vento de forma que nem sinto. Não gasta tanta energia e meus movimentos são mais complexos.

- vou jogar essa bola de chumbo do alto, tente segura-la com o vento. – e ele jogou tentei segurar. E até consegui por um tempo mas a bola caiu.

- vou jogar de novo – e repetimos esse exercício até eu conseguir segurar a bola de chumbo.

- ótimo! – ele exclamou – eu quero que você faça esse movimento – ele falou indicando um "8" . e eu fiz. Ele foi aumentando a área do "8" até ficar imenso. Esses dois exercícios já haviam levado metade do dia.

Ele jogou uma maçã para mim e nos sentamos em uma pedra.

- como era o mundo em que você morava, Kagome? – ele perguntou enquanto polia a maçã.

- cheio de comodidades, pessoas que se achavam o que não eram. Coisas estranhas – eu respondi calma.

- em Elpard também tem pessoas que acham que são algo que não são! – ele me explicou.

- é, aqui também tem – pensei – mas nem conheço direito o mundo das sereias – falei rindo.

- que não seja por isso! – ele falou – hoje é o dia da carneia, vamos eu sei onde tem aquela casca, vou leva-la para ver o mundo das sereias.

- Que é isso, Mestre! – falei – não precisa me levar para ver a carneia, mesmo que eu não saiba o que isso seja –

- vamos! Explico o que é enquanto descemos – acabei aceitando. Pois ele parecia firme em seu propósito.

- carneia, é um festejo aonde o sereiano vai em busca da pérola mais perfeita para trazer para suas amadas – ele me explicou enquanto descíamos.

- e por que você não vai? – perguntei, me concentrando em uma pedra que me equilibrava.

- por que não sou casado – ele responde.

- ah – eu murmuro.

Ao chegarmos ao pé do rochedo ele entrou em uma gruta que havíamos visto dias antes. De lá voltou com um pedaço da casca. Com mágica ele a amassou. E me deu para comer. Depois quando entrei na água. Guiada pelas mãos de Zack. Surpreendi-me. Ele me levou para um palácio no fundo do mar. Que era feito de recife. Parecia que mágica havia controlado o crescimento do recife de forma que ele tomasse a forma de cômodos.

E o palácio era grande demais. Quase gigantesco. Suspeito que metade da nação sereiana more nesse palácio.

Ele entrou pelos portões principais, onde peixes-espada guardavam o portal. Dentro várias sereias nadavam agitadas. A maioria dos homens tinha uma espécie de bolsa dourada presa na cintura.

- Por aqui – falou Zack, impulsionando a cauda para ir mais rápido.

Saímos por uma espécie de porta que dava em uma planície rochosa. Lá haviam tantas sereias que nem esperava existir. Várias cantando. Dançando de seu modo estranho. Algumas crianças passaram nadando rápidas perto de mim. Eu ri.

Muitos homens, muitos mesmo, estavam em fila perto da ponta do rochedo. Alguns que entravam no momento na fila davam pequenos beijos na boca das mulheres que passavam por eles.

Então a rainha deixou que uma pedra caísse. E foi então que cada homem passava por ela lhe dando um casto beijo nos lábios e indo a direção do fundo do mar a procura das pérolas.

- por que os beijos? – perguntei para Zack.

- é uma despedida. Significa volto logo. Mas só pode ser dadas em sexo opostos. Agora se quiser dizer Adeus terá que fazer isso – ele falou passando a mão aberta em meu rosto.

Eu suspirei e esperei todos irem embora. voltamos para superfície. Zack me deixou em meu quarto e foi embora. Deitei-me na cama e fiquei recordando dos momentos que acabara de passar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- está na hora de treinarem juntos! – fala Shinaia – já têm algum controle sobre o elemento, e a partir de agora iremos ensinar técnicas de forma elaborada para que possam lutar sem entrarem em uma briga em punho.

Estávamos todos na frente da caverna. Era lá que treinaríamos, na frente de quem quisesse ver.

- então começamos logo – disse Louvina – eu quero Inuyasha e Kagome aqui. – ela falou apontando para dois lugares um na frente do outro. Zack chamou Miroku e Sangô e junto com Shinaia foram coordená-los. Enquanto Kliork e Louvina estavam ao nosso lado.

- com calma eu quero que você faça uma corrente de ar e tente joga-la com toda força contra Inuyasha – falou Kliork. – Inuyasha você deve fazer uma parede de terra na sua frente para se proteger. Podem começar.

Como fazia pouco tempo que aprendi a controlar o elemento eu senti que a corrente de ar era fraca.

Na hora em que ela ia se chocar com Inuyasha ele fez um movimento com as mãos e uma parede que chegou até o quadril dele se fez. A corrente de ar quebrou a parede mas não fez efeito nenhum em Inuyasha.

- De novo – falou Kliork.

Fizemos esse exercício até o meio dia. Já estava muito cansada e descansamos por uma hora. Na frente da caverna mesmo. A vontade que tinha era de dormir. Mas eu tinha objetivos para atingir.

Depois de descansarmos voltamos para as atividades. Agora o exercício era diferente. Inuyasha tinha que me atacar com pedras e raízes.

E eu tinha que fazer o vento girar em volta de mim, de forma que as pedras não me tocassem. Mas dificilmente eu conseguia. E olha que fazia esforço.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Miroku,-falou Kliork. Era a hora do nado de Miroku. – pule para fora da água e tente atingir maior altura possível – ele submergiu, mas quando foi fazer o pulo não conseguiu impulso suficiente e só conseguiu sair da água por cinqüenta centímetros. E ele passou fazendo isso o resto do dia, enquanto eu Inuyasha e Sangô ficávamos fazendo formas, com o vento, terra e água. Nossas "esculturas" eram ridículas. Quadrados, círculos e a maioria das vezes tão imperfeitos. Simples: nós somos patéticos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Espero que tenham gostado!! Rs rs rs, espero memso. Bom eu queria esclarecer uma coisa é que um amnigo meu foi lker a história e me perguntou como um tartarga gigante caberia em um quarto, bom a tartaruga é gigante para os outros da espécie dele. Não para nós humanos. Tipo uma trataruga normal chega de quarenta a setenta centímetros. Uma gigante é de um metro até dói de comprimento. Cinquneta de largura e uns sessenta de altura! É mais ou menos essas as medidas de Giant!!**

**Agora às Reviews:**

**Engel-Chan**

**Não se preocupa por so ter deixado scrap agora, eu sei como autoras são, dificilmente tem tempo para passar nas fics(isso acontece comigo :D). talvez não tenha deixado muitas pisytas para se descobrir que era um tartaruga :S, mas que bom que vc gostou!!!!!!!**

**Bjaum**

**MariInha**

**Eu tb mataria algum cara se ele falasse uma coisa dessas para mim :/! Poxa foi cachorrada, mas não posso apressar as coisas: D!**

**Uhauhauhaua, que bom que vc tah gostando bjaummmmmmm!**

**Polly**

**Isso eu acho difícil! Eles se acertarem! Uahuaha, eles brigam tanto! Mas espero que naum tenha demorado! Bjss!**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Bom...eu acho que sou um pouco má sim, mas não consigo resistir em parar em uma hora dessas! Uahguahauha, quanto ao Sesshoumaru, ele vai demorar ainda!**

**Bjão!**

**Agome Chan**

**Não a idéia que vc me deu, foi genial. Tem haver com o seshy e a kagome sim... mas nada de como ele ser o companheiro dela! Uahuaha, bom o Inu pegou pesado memso, mas fazer o q né??? Bjaum**

**BeKiNhA**

**Bom... quanto a sua pergunta... rs rs rs... de onde eu tiro imaginação! Para dizer a verdade é totalmente fantasia da minha cabeça! Uma mistureba tão grande que surge na hora quee eu nem sei! É loucura demais!! Axo! Bjaum**

**Catherine**

**Que bom que vc gostou! Espero que não tenha demorado muito! Bjão**

**R-chan e K-chan**

**Foi um começo... mas foi muito dramático aquele InU filho da mã! Aff**

**Bom... quanto a Giant ser fémea... eu tive essa idéia de última hora sabes?**

**Uahua, bjaum**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Mas vc gosta de ler somente fics ou tb gosta de ler livros sobre magia e essas coisas? Pq eu amo! Ai e como!!**

**NaH-Higurashi**

**Obrigada!! Rs rs rs... fico até acanhada quando recebo elogios!! Kkk, bom... eu acho que acabaei deixando parecer que era um Gigante mermo! Kkkk, bjaum**

**Fkake**

**Extamente Inuyasha agora tem que casar com a Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Abusou dela poww!! Ah e quanto ao ataque histérico da Sangô do tipo "se ele morrer eu mato ele" bom acho que el se controlou! Mas deve ter chegaxo perto :D bjss**

**Aggie18**

**Todo mundo achava que era um gigante!!! Pq será hem??? Haihauuahua, Ei num foi quase beijo naum, foi BEIJOOOO!! Só foi emio selinho mar não tem nada! Uahauhauhauhau, bjaumm mmmm**

**Gente, Boa Semana!**


	12. Até Logo

**Capítulo XII: Até Logo**

- Meu Deus, não conseguimos fazer nada direito – exclamei – eles pedem e quando vamos fazer sempre fazemos errado.

Estávamos todos em meu quarto. Eu de pé enquanto Inuyasha estava deitado no chão.

- calma, Kagome – ele falou pegando na barra da minha calça me fazendo sentar perto dele – agente vai conseguir.

- não parece – eu falei e me levantei novamente.

- eu estou desanimada – confessou Sangô.

- ah, gente – falou Miroku que estava em um canto encostado no casco de Giant – a gente tem que treinar mais, e já faz quase três meses que estamos aqui, logo teremos que ir embora –

- treinar mais do que treinamos? – falou Inuyasha.

- sim – respondi.

- só se for de madrugada – falou Sangô.

- mas não iríamos agüentar, treinamos dezesseis horas por dia. Se treinarmos de noite também vamos acabar morrendo – falou Miroku.

- não é a noite inteira – falou Sangô.

- nós só temos oito horas para dormir – fala Inuyasha.

- vamos reduzir para cinco então – falei.

- os treinadores não aceitariam nos treinar a noite também – falou Miroku.

- treinamos sem eles! – falou Sangô.

- sozinhos? – falou Inuyasha.

- não querem? – perguntei – tudo bem vamos só eu e Sangô então.

E saímos do quarto. Fomos pra fora da caverna. E começamos a fazer as lições que tínhamos tentado de dia. Logo após quinze minutos os meninos chegaram.

- então vamos botar para quebrar – falou Inuyasha sorrindo.

É isso aí, vamos botar para quebrar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

No outro dia estávamos cansados. Mas nunca que iríamos demonstrar. O melhor era esconder. Não tivemos grande desenvolvimento ontem a noite. Mas eu tinha com acabar com essa minha mania de adolescente de querer tudo na hora em que a desejasse.

- vamos, vocês já sabem o que fazer! – disse Kliork. Eles ficavam andando a nossa volta olhando tudo. Quando viam algo errado eles paravam o que fazíamos e nos mostravam.

Zack estava perto de Inuyasha observando todos os movimentos de nós dois.

Eu desviei minha atenção para ver Sangô lançar pequenos filetes de fogo para serem apagados pelo jato de água de Miroku. Mas ai um pedra bateu em meu ombro.

- opa – falou Zack – esse seria o maior erro em uma luta. Lembre-se sempre, não desvie a atenção do sue objetivo central. Quando você desvia atenção tudo acontece, o ligamento com o elemento fica fraco, seu poder também. Sua energia.

Eu aceno afirmativamente. E continuo fazendo o exercício. Mas aplicada talvez, só que com minha atenção totalmente voltada para Inuyasha.

Depois de estarmos cansados e descansarmos na frente da caverna. Voltamos, agora para outro exercício.

Enquanto descansávamos alguns criados colocaram quatro pedaços de madeira sustentados por uma espécie de tripé. Esses grandes pedaços de madeira estavam postos de forma horizontal.

- esse é novo exercício de vocês! – falou Zack a todos – vão usar o elemento com tal força que terão que quebrar aqueles pedaços de madeira.

E eles nos ensinaram, teríamos que fazer dois feches do elemento e chocá-los um contra o outro na madeira. Como os nossos feches de elemento eram fracos não fizeram nenhum arranhão na madeira polida. E assim acabou mais um dia com fracasso total. (n/a: não achem estranho daqui para frente. Vou botar pequenos trechos dos treinos deles :D)

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- nós vamos ter que ajudar um ao outro! – falou Inuyasha. – há algo em que um é melhor que o outro. E é ai que nos ajudaremos. Miroku, seus feches tem mais força, Sangô você tem mais coordenação, Kagome você é melhor em defesas e eu em ataque!

- temos quatro horas para treinar – falei – a cada hora treinaremos alguma coisa. Então, mãos à obra!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- estão melhorando – elogiou Shinaia, sorrindo. Não estávamos tão bem assim, mas depois de três dias tem que haver algum progresso.

- ótimo! – disse Kliork, elogiando Inuyasha. – mais velocidade.

E Inuyasha tentou.

- Vamos lá – animou Louvina.

Empenhávamos-nos cada vez mais.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Vamos Miroku – fala Kliork – coloque toda a energia que tem no braço, canalize a energia.

E foi isso que Miroku fez. Gritou Heil e então uma pedra enorme entrou no buraco e vento. Todo mundo sorriu feliz.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Comecei a rir.

- ei é para acertar na Sangô não em mim! – falei rindo. Estávamos nos treinos à noite.

- desculpa, ela conseguiu desviar! – Miroku riu. Inuyasha bufou e continuou defendendo-se de meus ataques.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- agora terão que dar forma aos seus feches! – falou Zack – tipo, Sangô faça um quadrado com o fogo.

Ela tentou mas ficou parecendo um pedaço de pizza. E continuamos essa parte do treinamento.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- ok ok! – falei – é impossível dar forma para esses feches!

- vamos lá, temos muito peso em nossas costas para desistirmos agora! – falou Inuyasha.

E continuei treinando.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- o desenvolvimento de Vocês está lento, mas está pelo menos acontecendo! – comentou Kliork, sorridente. Faltava pouco tempo agora para irmos embora.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

(n/a: cabou a hora em que eu bestei... kkkk)

- pronto? – Zack falou – comecem!

Eu tinha que atacar Inuyasha. Depois de quase quinze dias de treinamento eu havia conseguido algum desenvolvimento.

Fiz um feche forte. E com toda a força, ataquei a parede que Inuyasha fez até mais alto que sua cabeça. A força fora tanta que a parede de barro quebrou. Chocando-se com a testa de Inuyasha. Esse foi jogado longe. Levantou-se massageando a testa. Já estava preparada para outro ataque, com movimentos da mão movimentei o ar com muita velocidade e força de encontro a ele.

Ele, esperto, fez várias camadas de barro subir protegendo ele. Quando a massa de ar bateu na parede, voltou com força dobrada para mim. Bateu em meu ombro me fazendo cambalear. Apesar de não poder vê-lo podia sentir seus movimentos. Ele fez mais camadas de barro se juntar as anteriores. Eu sorri. ele esquecera de uma parte. Fiz um feche de ar e contornei. Mas antes que o feche batesse em suas costas ele fez uma parede atrás de si. Dividindo o feche em dois fui para as laterais dele. Bateu um pouco acima do quadril, fazendo ele soltar um gemido com a pressão. Ele conseguiu subir duas paredes em suas laterais. Quando iria tentar por cima. Ele já havia conseguido fechar. Ele estava totalmente trancado entre as paredes espessas.

Paro esperando a próxima ação dele. E então as paredes se dividem em vários pedacinhos, que vêm como flechas em minha direção. Tentei fazer uma defesa, mas essa não amparou os pequenos projéteis. E bateram em mim. Jogando-me longe. Levantei-me rapidamente e fiz o vento girar em torno de mim de forma que os pedacinhos de barro não chegassem a mim. Ele procurou um defeito em minha defesa. E achou uma brecha. Onde consegui ultrapassar algumas pedras e essas se chocaram em mim.

Eu com raiva reforcei minha defesa. E ele não conseguiu transpassar. Mas então ele sorriu cinicamente. E uma rachadura enorme veio dele até mim. E abriu. Separando minhas pernas. Minha defesa se esvaiu. Por estar tentando me equilibrar. Estava para cair. Então fiz uma rufada de ar empurrar ele para cima fazendo-o levitar. Mas não de forma calma. Ele cambaleava por todos os cantos.

- me bota no chão! – ele gritou.

- fecha essa rachadura primeira – gritei de volta.

- nunca! – ele falou.

- então morra de enjôos! – repliquei. Mas não conseguiria ficar naquela posição por muito tempo.

- então me solta primeiro! – ele respondeu.

- fecha a rachadura você primeiro! – respondi.

- então os dois ao mesmo tempo! – ele gritou agitando os braços.

- beleza! – falei.

- 1, 2, 3! – falamos em uníssono, a partir do momento em que eu vinha trazendo ele para o chão. A rachadura ia se fechando.

Até que estávamos são e salvos.

- perfeito – exclamou Shinaia.

Zack só balançou a cabeça em expressão de admiração.realmente tinha sido um espetáculo e tanto. E nem estava muito cansada.

- ok, vamos a Miroku e Sangô –

A luta dos dois também ficou empatada, quando Miroku apagou o fogo de Sangô(N/A: nem sabia que a Sangô era fogosa.. humhum) e Sangô evaporou a água de Miroku.

- vocês foram ótimos! – Falou Kliork – amanhã teremos o teste de manipulação! – e saímos cansados em direção da caverna.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- teste de manipulação – falou Louvina. - Os quatro terão que fazer alguma forma com o elemento. Agora é com a imaginação de vocês.

Pensei um instante. E sussurro no ouvido de Sangô.

- que tal fazermos em nossa forma? Na forma de uma pessoa? – ela pensa um pouquinho e vai conversar com Inuyasha e Miroku.

Ela acena afirmativamente

Eu faço movimento coma as mãos e puxo o ar. Eu preciso fazer o vento ficar visível. Dou um chute na areia e essa fica girando no vento. Isso seria o suficiente.

Começo a fazer a forma de uma pessoa. Quando termino vejo que os outros também já haviam terminado. Agora tínhamos que fazer movimentos. Comecei mexendo as pernas do boneco de vento. Inuyasha mexeu um dos braços do boneco de barro. A labareda humana de Sangô mexeu a cabeça. E o boneco de água de Miroku rebolou fazendo a gente rir.

Lembrei de uma música. E de um clipe muito conhecido. e se...

Comecei cantar as primeira frases da música Here It Goes Again da banda Ok Go!

Inuyasha parou e prestou atenção. Ai começou a cantar junto comigo. Logo depois Sangô e Miroku também cantava. Como ele conhecia essa música é que é o mistério.

Começamos a fazer com que os bonecos dançassem os paços da música que tanto ouvíamos. E parecia que havíamos ensaiado pois os bonecos dançavam de forma muito parecida. Os bonecos fingiam que andavam em esteiras o que ficou muito engraçado. Depois de um minuto não eram só os bonecos que dançavam. Nós também. Chegou em um momento em que o cantor fazia alguns gritos. Pulamos para cima e cantamos em plenos pulmões. Estávamos na hora em que a música chegava ao êxtase. E quando a música acabou ríamos que nem crianças.

Os treinadores olhavam estranhamente. Depois bateram palmas e disseram felizes:

- bom, muito bom! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- eu quero que vocês façam algo que precisará da habilidade de cada um! – falou Shinaia.

Olhei para todos. Miroku sorriu. Falou algo com Inuyasha e esse sorriu logo Miroku me falou:

- vamos fazer uma bola de vidro. – eu franzi a testa, mas sorri.

Ficamos posicionados em um quadrado.

Inuyasha teria que começar. Pegou um pouco de areia e fez essa ficar em forma de uma bola em nossa frente. Agora era a vez de Sangô, essa lançou fogo na areia por muito tempo. Derretendo a areia deixando-a com uma aparência negra. Com uma rajada de vento comecei a moldar com perfeição a bola de vidro. Miroku jogou água na mistura. E quando eu sequei a água com vento. Vimos a mais perfeita bola de vidro na nossa frente. Sorrimos e a entregamos para Kliork. Todos os treinadores sorriram.

- o treinamento de vocês está concluído – em vez da felicidade que deveríamos sentir ao contrário nos sentíamos tristes. Logo iríamos embora.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Olhava cuidadosamente o quarto. Era hora de ir. Mas me senti tão triste que nem consegui pensar direito. Segui pelos corredores de pedra. Olhando as tochas. Parei no quarto de Sangô. Olhei para a porta. Essa abriu e Sangô olhou para mim e sorriu triste. Sem falarmos uma palavra saímos andando pelo labirinto que aprendemos a conhecer. Paramos na frente do quarto de Miroku e esse estava vazio. Deduzimos que deveria estar no quarto de Inuyasha. (n/a: fiz essa parte ouvindo Inconsolable de Back street boys, nada que seja interessante, mas só falei para me desculpar se eu for muito sentimental).

E para lá seguimos. Batemos na porta e Inuyasha abriu. Usava sua roupa vermelha. Abriu mais a porta e vimos Miroku sentado na cama com a cabeça abaixada. Sabíamos que ele era quem mais sentia por que aquele povo agora também era o povo dele. A família real, também era sua família. E agora era uma espécie de filho adotivo da rainha. Ele levantou a cabeça vagarosamente. E se levantou saiu pela porta sem falar uma palavra. Seguimo-os, quando saímos os treinadores e a rainha estavam lá fora. Ela sorriu tristemente.

Louvina chegou perto de nós e se despediu de cada um de nós. Falando algo para Sangô. Que quase a fez chorar. Shinaia e Kliork também se despediram. A rainha veio em nossa direção.

- vou sentir a falta de vocês! – ela falou – principalmente de você meu filho! – ela sorriu para Miroku. Ela fez um gesto com a mão. – agora vocês têm o arco íris no olhar, quando se virem perante uma sereia, por favor, coloquem os olhos na luz, os sereianos reconheceram brilho colorida nos olhos de vocês e saberão que são queridos na realeza. O que é raro para humanos. – ela suspirou – devem ir às montanhas Maolinguun, entre os dois maiores picos tem um lago. Chamado de lago anão, devem jogar essa pedra – disse a rainha estendendo uma pedra totalmente redonda para Miroku – no meio do lago. E gritem kuvue omsyvu. [**nação élfica**. Por favor, Cuidem-se.

E saiu. Zack chegou perto e disse para Sangô.

- vou sentir sua falta, linda garota! – ele respondeu lhe abraçando.

Depois olhou para Inuyasha. Sorriu e lhe deu um abraço. Sussurrou algo no ouvido de Inuyasha, que não consegui ouvir. Inuyasha franziu as sobrancelhas, abriu a boca como se fosse replicar. Mas logo após a fechou e acenou afirmativamente. Zack sorriu.

- vou sentir sua falta, irmão – falou Zack abraçando Miroku.

Zack olhou para mim, sorriu chegou perto de mim e passou a mão em meu rosto. Eu sabia o que aquilo dizia. Significava "Adeus". Quando ele faz menção de se virar, segurei seu ombro e lhe dei um beijo casto nos lábios. Ele entendeu que eu quis dizer volto logo e não adeus. Eu separei minha boca da dele. Zack abriu os olhos devagar parecia aturdido, mas sorriu. E foi em direção da rainha. Para a rainha e os treinadores aquele beijo parecera a coisa mais normal do mundo, pois era parte de seus costumes. Mas para meus companheiros eu parecia uma louca. Inuyasha olhava para mim com uma cara amedrontadora. Sangô parecia surpresa, mas feliz. Só que suspeito que Miroku saiba o significado do beijo e suspeito ainda mais que ele não falará para ninguém por estar se divertindo com a surpresa de Inuyasha e Sangô.

Os montegargals pousaram. Pendurei a mochila nas costas e montei em um deles. Dei tchau para todos. E alçamos vôo. Ao chegarmos lá em cima olhei para baixo e sussurrei.

-ainda os verei novamente – aquilo era uma promessa. E pretendia cumprir.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Espero que me desculpem pela demora, tenho uma notícia ruim. Vou ter que passar duas semanas sem postar, tenho prova e não posso escrever pois eu poderia estar estudando. Peço que me desculpem ma tentei pelo menos terminar o treino com as sereias antes de ir para os elfos.**

**Eu queri dedicar esse cap à gheisa e para a Lari, pois completaram anos nos dias 27 e 28, respectivamente como disse a elas quero que elas vivam o bastante para ver um alienígena!**

**Bom para quem não conhece a música ou o clipe que mencionei nesse cap por favor entrem no meu orkut (que está no meu profile) e o primeiro vídeo da minha página de vídeos é a tal música da banda Ok Go, achei que vs iriam gostar de ouvi-la. Outra coisa(pq eu sempro tenho algo para falar?? õÕ) na meu profile tb tem a página da comu dessa fic no orkut. Agora vamos às reviews:**

**R-chan e K-chan**

**Verdade, pq o Inu naum largou logo um beijo??? Eu não sei! Ah e quanto ao treino da kag ser mais difícil, é talvez... acho que é pq agente tah acompanhando o treino dela sabe... mas tanto faz!**

**Bjaummmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Aggie18**

**Bom o sesshy vai parecer depois, e o kouga já apareceu naum foi ele que treinou a kag??? Rs rs rs, ai eu li os caps de amor procura-se poxa na hora q estava ficando muitooooooo bom vc para! Sério to louca para saber o q vai acontecer! Bjss**

**MariInha**

**Quanto aos momentos românticos, entre o Inu e a Kag só mermo no comecim desse cap!**

**Achei limdim o jeito que ele fez ela se sentar!**

**Boim bjss**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**É eu gosto muito de livros de magia e tb tenho uma tara pelo HP é taum perfeito. Vc jah leu Eragon???**

**Bom e ai o que cahou de cap:**

**NaH-Higurashi**

**Bom as cenas românticas só nos elfos... rs rs rs, e sim o Kouga apareceu... no começo da história!**

**Uaha, bjss**

**Lory Higurashi**

**É eu tb fiquei um poko triste com o beijo, sie lah! Foi taum frio!**

**Ma que bom que vc gostou!**

**Bjaumauamuamu**

**Agome Chan**

**Extamente... quem disse que a vida de maga é fácil??? Nananninanão! É muito e difícil! E naum liga com as idéias malucas, tah???? Bom acho eles ficaram um pokim feras agora!**

**Uahuaha, um forte abraço!**

**Kagome JuJu Assis**

**Esper5o que naum tenha demorado!**

**Bjaummmmmmm**

**Polly**

**Ah eu não posso falar o que as outras espécies vão ensinar... mas posso flar que o treinamento mais massa vai ser os do ciganos!**

**Bjaumm**

**Bekinha **

**Eu naum tenho tanta imaginação assim, uhauahua, e é verdade o Zack mercê mais ela!**

**Ahuaha, bjsss**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Uhauhaa, vc gostou da parte do abanando por quatro dias? Uahuaha, me assou despecebida aquela part às vezes escrevo coisas que nem vejo... quando começo a escrever eu entro em transe, depois quando leio em acredito que aquilo fui eu que escrevi!(naum que saje nada lah essas coisas. Uahua, bjaum**

**Fkake**

**Que tarde nada!**

**Uahuahua, e naum se preocupa eu sei como a gente acordo em alguns dias! Uahuham bjss mana!**

**Gofope xeu foluku(desejo boa semana)**


	13. Ladrões

**Capítulo XIII: Ladrões**

- nós vamos ter que ir pelo canal de gargantula, até chegar as montanhas Maolinguu – falou Miroku subindo em Amai. Teríamos que descer o penhasco até o canal. O canal de gargantula era um rio que cortava o penhasco no meio e que em suas margens havia mais ou menos uns dois quilômetros de florestas.

- certo! – exclamamos. E descemos vagarosamente pelas pedras soltas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Faltava menos de cinco metros para chegarmos ao nível do rio Toark. Mas agora não sabíamos como descer. Miroku pulou do cavalo e foi levando ele pelas rédeas. Descíamos com cuidado por causa do percurso íngreme e as pedras soltas. Os cavalos pareiam hesitantes. Mas nem por isso paravam, provando mais uma vez suas coragens.

Miroku estava tão concentrado que me assustava. Amai e Miroku foram os primeiros a chegar ao chão e logo todos estavam ao lado deles.

Olhamos para frente, algumas arvores pequenas eram sucedidas por arvores maiores que formavam uma mata fechada que dava no rio Toark.

- vamos em linha reta até chegarmos ao rio, de lá seguiremos rio a cima! – Miroku disse, e Giant seguiu em nossa frente. Em linha reta seguimos até chegarmos no rio. E ao chegar nesse Giant foi a primeira a entrar no rio. No mínimo sentia falta de água.

- vamos seguir rio acima, até chegarmos ao deserto onde ele segue para dentro das montanhas Maoliguun! – falou Miroku. E direcionamos nossos cavalos para seguir rio acima.

Inuyasha estava com uma cara estranha. Virou para mim e abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, depois a fechou e então falou:

- desde quando você tem um caso com aquele sereiano? – ele perguntou... é impressão minha ou há um toque de rispidez na voz dele?

Ah, mas não vou dar esse gostinho para ele! Não vou mesmo.

- não lhe importa – falei sem olhá-lo... Com jeito indiferente.

- é claro que sim! –

- é claro que não... Você não tem nada haver com minha vida! – falei.

- aquele idiota, agora entendi por que na hora em que ele me abraçou ele me falou para... – e então ele parou de falar.

- ele falou para o que? – perguntei.

- nada bruxa! – ele respondeu com raiva.

- você é um imbecil mesmo! – gritei.

_Para com isso. _Falou Asuka em minha mente. _Está chegando a ser idiotice isso de vocês, e Jim acha a mesma coisa!_

Quem diabos é Jim??

_Aff... é a segunda mente do Inuyasha._

Quer dizer que você pode conversar coma segunda mente dele é?

_Claro... mas só quando vocês dois estão muito perto._

Hum...

- dá para me responder? – gritou Inuyasha.

- o que idiota! – gritei de volta.

- o que você viu naquele cara?? – ele respondeu.

Eu sorri. O Inuyasha realmente acha que eu e o Zack fomos namorados.

- tudo aquilo que você não é! – respondi sorrindo. Vi nos olhos de Inuyasha raiva.

Ele abriu a boca para me dar uma resposta bem dada, mas Sangô falou:

- dá para parar vocês dois! Está parecendo que você está com ciúmes Inuyasha e Você que está gostando da situação – ela apontou para mim.

- deixe de ser ignorante Inuyasha, aquele beijo é um costume sereiano que significa até mais! – replicou Miroku. Inuyasha não pareceu acreditar. Mas então ele parou o cavalo. E olhou para trás. Vi que meu arco estava brilhando novamente. Arregalei os olhos me lembrando do que tinha acontecido da ultima vez que ele havia brilhado. Paramos os cavalos também. Quando Inuyasha pulou do cavalo viramos para ver o que ele iria fazer. Então ele olhou para o horizonte. Por alguns minutos.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou Miroku. Inuyasha fez um gesto para ele esperar. Inuyasha se ajoelhou, tirou um punhal da cintura e cravou no Chão, encostou o ouvido no cabo do punhal. E esperamos para ver o que iria acontecer. Ele franziu a testa se levantou e tirou o punhal do chão.

- estamos sendo seguidos, estão longe, mas não consigo dizer quantos são! – ele falou subindo no cavalo.

Olhei o sentido do vento.

- o vento está contra nós, não consigo sentir! A não ser que... – parei e fiz um movimento com as mãos movimentando o vento mais forte na direção em que Inuyasha havia apontado depois de muitos minutos e muitos quilômetros fiz uma curva no vento e fiz ele voltar em minha direção. Agora era só esperar. E quando chegou a hora só fiz calcular.

- uns 26 homens montados em cavalos! – respondi.

Sangô olhou para o céu.

- está quase anoitecendo – ela falou.

- tive uma idéia – falou Miroku – Vamos subir em cima daquelas árvores. Vamos para a copa ficaremos lá até eles passarem, Kagome quando eles tiverem passando embaixo de nós faça uma ventania para despistá-los.

E foi isso que fizemos. Subimos na copa mais alta e ficamos lá esperando, já havia anoitecido e Inuyasha tentava apagar nossas pegadas com pequenos tremores.

Então ouvimos os galopes de cavalos. Comecei a fazer ventar. Enquanto isso os meus companheiros observavam os vinte e seis homens passarem embaixo de nós. Vestiam roupas marrons e tinha um chapéu de pele de urso em cada um. O líder tinha uma espada brilhante nas mãos.

Eles passaram, mas teríamos que esperar algum tempo para descer quando descemos depois de meia hora Miroku falou:

- eram ladrões! Eles andam pos essas bandas atrás de viajantes para roubar suas coisas depois as vendem em alguma cidadela que encontram e vão atrás de mais! – ele parecia ter despeito na voz.

Subimos nos cavalos que havíamos escondido em uma gruta que beirava o rio, que era muito freqüente ao longo do Toark.

Limpamos nossas roupas e seguimos em diante.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estava anoitecendo e vimos um vilarejo com as tochas já acesas ao longe.

- teremos que fazer a volta no vilarejo! – falou Miroku – eles vão achar estranho quatro viajantes solitários vindo da direção das terras das sereias com certeza vão nos acusar de feiticeiros e vão nos prender – ele explicou.

- mas deve existir outros magos lá, com certeza não nos atacariam! – Sangô respondeu.

- eles não podem se mostrar se não vão se comprometer na cidadela, vamos contornar a cidade, prometo que essa é a única que teremos que fazer isso.

Com cuidado contornamos a cidade. Cavalgamos até deixarmos para trás as tochas amareladas que iluminavam as ruelas.

Levantamos acampamento e enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku faziam o jantar eu e Sangô fomos tomar banho. Quando voltamos os garotos já estavam jantando e Conversavam animados.

- é melhor fazermos vigília à noite! Por causa dos ladrões – sugeriu Inuyasha.

- então pego o primeiro turno! – falei.

- a cada duas horas trocaremos – falou Sangô.

- eu pego o segundo turno! – falou Inuyasha.

- certo, eu fico com o quarto – falou Sangô.

- ok... Melhor nos recolhermos! – falou Miroku. Depois de apagarem a fogueira todos se deitaram em esteiras estendidas no chão. Encostei-me em uma árvore ali perto. Com minha esteira de lado depois de uma meia hora me deitaria assim eu poderia olhar as estrelas e ficar alerta ao mínimo ruído.

Olhava para longe... Por entre os arvoredos densos que me rodeavam. Ouvi um ruído ao meu lado. E olhei.

- está sem sono? – perguntei Para um Inuyasha que vinha em minha direção.

- sim e resolvi fazer vigília com você! – ele respondeu sentando ao meu lado.

- não é preciso! – respondi.

- melhor do que ficar deitado ouvindo o ronco de Miroku! – respondeu ele.

Eu ri a contra gosto.

Tentando ignora-lo eu peguei minha esteira e deitei em cima dela, olhando para as estrelas.

- afinal você gosta mesmo do Zack? – perguntou ele.

- sim, gosto – respondi, mas não era de todo mentira. Afinal gosto dele como amigo. Depois de algum tempo pergutei:

– afinal, Jin é muito brigão com você? – perguntei.

- como você..? – perguntou ele aturdido.

- ah, Asuka me contou – respondi.

- e quem é Asuka? – perguntou ele.

- minha segunda mente! – respondi o obvio.

Depois de alguns segundos ele respondeu:

- sim, ele briga muito comigo! Principalmente quando estou brigando com você! –

Eu ri.

- Asuka faz a mesma coisa! Ela é incrivelmente birrenta! – eu exclamei.

- o ruim é quando ficam cantando músicas na sua cabeça, é incrivelmente maçante! –

- é – comentei.

Ele pegou a esteira dele, que não tinha o visto trazer, e estendeu do meu lado.

Ele se sentou.

- como foi quando você descobriu que era guardião? – perguntei a ele.

Ele suspirou e também ficou olhando as estrelas.

- eu estava em casa, tinha acabado de chegar do treino de basquete quando encontro meu treinador e um senhor na frente do prédio onde eu morava. Perguntei o que eles queriam e então os levei para minha casa – ele fez uma pausa – quando fiquei sabendo quase que pergunto onde estavam as câmeras.

- por que você achava que era pegadinha? – perguntei curiosa. Agora deitada de bruços.

- sei lá, sempre achei que os guardiões fossem uma lenda... Tudo bem que corria o boato que os elementos chamariam seus representantes, mas nunca dei ouvidos.

Eu ri.

- quando me contaram não queria acreditar! – falei para ele.

- entra para o clube. – ele respondeu rindo – o que mais temo é de quando descobrirem sobre nós, você sabe que nos consideraram como ídolos entre os magos não é? Quando acontecer vai ser irritante.

- sei sim! Mas eu penso que isso ainda vai demorar... O que tenho certeza é que logo vai haver rumores em Elpard sobre nós, só espero que demorem. Não quero passar por um vilarejo e todos olharem para mim desconfiando que sou uma guardiã.

- não se preocupe... O máximo que vai acontecer é aparecer charlatões falando que são os guardiões! –

- é, talvez! – e ficamos calados por um instante.

Olhei para a lua. Que havia acabado de nascer. Se a lua nasce uma hora depois do que no dia anterior, e se ontem ela nasceu às onze horas. Então agora é meia noite. O que significava que tinha acabado meu turno e começava o de Inuyasha.

- é eu sei. Está na hora do meu turno! – falou inuyasha, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

- não estou com vontade de levar minha esteira para lá! Vou dormir aqui mesmo. – respondi. Peguei um lençol em minha mochila e me cobri. Continuei olhando as estrelas. Suspirei. Peguei meu arco e passei a mão na parte aveludada.

- sabia que têm certas vezes que meu arco brilha, só que nunca sei por que! – comentei.

- é, esse é um segredo que você terá que descobrir. Mas já notei que só você consegue ver o brilho! – ele falou.

- umrrum! Eu também notei isso! – eu respondi. De repente meus olhos começaram a pesar, mas continuei insistindo em conversar até que não agüentei mais e adormeci.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- ei vocês dois! Acordem! – falou Miroku ao longe, comecei a sair do meu estado de sono e tentei me mexer. Então notei que estava presa. Abri os olhos de me deparei com um par de olhos violetas arregalados.

- o que está acontecendo? – perguntei tentando me soltar. Estava abraçada em Inuyasha. o lençol estava entre nós dois, mas mesmo assim conseguia sentir sua pele firme. O peito dele amassava meus seios.

Ele me soltou e eu pulei fora da esteira.

- não acredito que você me abraçou durante a noite! – gritei.

- deve ter sido você, bruxa! – ele gritou de volta se levantando.

- seu imbecil você deve ter me abraçado somente para dizer que eu havia feito isso!

_ESTÓIPE_ **[IDIOTA**! – gritei tentando arrumar meu cabelo.

- sua bruxa eu não te abracei! – ele respondeu vestindo a calça. Não acredito que ele estava de cueca. Graças a Deus tinha um lençol entre nós. Corei.

- e não acredito que você estava de cueca! – gritei virando as costas.

- você preferia sem é? – ele falou zombando da minha cara.

- você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! –

- para sua informação, eu odeio me sentir apertado, e sempre dormi assim! – ele gritou.

- ah, seu engraçadinho, você deveria ser comediante! No circo de pulgas! – virei as costas pegando minha esteira e dando um rosnado raivoso.

- ow, vocês dois! – falou Sangô - acho que até mesmo vocês sabem que as pessoas se mechem a noite!

Eu fiquei calada. Era verdade, meu Kami, era capaz de eu ter abraçado ele, pois me mecho muito a noite. Ah quer saber. #$-se!

Ainda com a cara fechada arrumei tudo e subi em Ichigo. Saímos andando. E o mais estranho era que Sangô e Miroku iam sussurrando e rindo lá atrás. Ah, esses dois!

Andamos por mais de quatro horas e de repente meu arco começou a brilhar. O que será dessa vez! Será que ele brilha quando estou com raiva? Cuidadosamente continuei cavalgando entre as árvores do bosque que ficavam perto do leito do Toark.

- Kagome! – gritou Sangô – pare já é hora de almoçarmos! - De repente uma flecha passa zumbindo perto do meu ouvido. Ichigo se assusta e empina.

Nós quatro nos colocamos em modo de ataque.

Vi as silhuetas dos ladrões aparecerem entre os arbustos. Parecia que os ladrões tinham notado que nossas pegadas não continuavam e tinham sacado que tínhamos ficado para trás.

Eles começaram a nos atacar. Com as espadas curvadas e gritos ensurdecedores. Começamos a fazer magias para deixá-los inconscientes. Eles se assustaram por notar que éramos magos, mas não paravam de nos atacar, continuávamos fazendo magias para deixá-los desacordados, mas eles eram muitos, começamos a ficar muito cansados. Separei-me do grupo sem querer. E vi um homem alto em um cavalo, com um chapéu que significava que era família do líder vir em minha direção. Ele levantou a espada para me golpear e tentei fazer uma magia. Mas vi que não tinha mais energias. Fechei os olhos esperando o golpe. Mas esse não veio. Vi os olhos arregalados do meu agressor me olharem com dor. E de repente o corpo inerte caiu no chão, morto. Vi a espada enferrujada de inuyasha suja de sangue e os olhos arregalados do mesmo. Vimos quando o líder do bando de ladrões veio em nossa direção, ele rogou pragas e jurou vingar a vida do irmão, indo atrás de nós até o inferno se preciso. Continuamos deixando os homens inconscientes, apesar de eu não possuir energia, dava pancadas em suas cabeças com o arco. Até um momento em que um conseguiu golpear Giant que tentava se proteger a todo custo. Mas não a golpeou e sim o colar onde tinha 1/8 da Shikon. Arregalei os olhos e vi, em Câmera lenta o pedaço voar em direção às águas ferozes do Toark. Como em instinto pulei para pegar a jóia. Tudo acontecia lentamente. Só senti quando consegui pegar a pedra. Mas já era tarde demais e eu já havia caído no rio. Tentei de todo jeito vir a superfície. Mas a correnteza violenta me levava para longe. Bati a perna em uma pedra. Uma dor alucinante me golpeou. Consegui submergir por alguns segundo o suficiente para respirar. Mas as águas continuavam a me levar. Agora já tinha certeza que estava muito longe. A correnteza começou a ficar calma. Fiquei boiando sem forças por muitos minutos. Até que bati na margem. Estava com minhas forças tão drenadas que só senti quando alguém me cutucou fracamente. Inuyasha estava de joelhos ao meu lado. Arregalei os olhos. Ele estava molhado. como ele havia parado ali?

- como você...? – não consegui terminar a frase.

- quando você caiu no rio – ele fez uma pausa – vi que você não voltava e pulei dentro d'água para procura-la, mas acabei sem ver que a correnteza a havia levado.

- estou sem energias – falei. Ele vasculhou ao redor com os olhos.

- aquela caverna! – ele apontou - vamos ficar lá até termos energia suficiente. Eu tentei me levantar com as mãos. Mas acabei notando que o arco estava em minhas mãos, e que na outra havia o colar com a pedra da Sikon.

Entramos na caverna.

meu coração batia devagar, e estava com muito frio pois as águas do rio eram conhecidas por serem gélidas, vi que os lábios dele estavam brancos e tremendo. Com certeza estava com frio. Se eu não trocasse de roupas morreria de pneumonia. Inuyasha tirou a camisa, depois as calças, eu arregalei os olhos e ele explicou:

- se não tirar as roupas vai ficar com pneumonia ou morrerá de frio – eu pisquei, apesar da vergonha minha vida era mais importante. A minha mochila havia caído no meio da luta, e era nela que havia roupas. Eu tirei minhas roupas. Inuyasha pareceu hesitar quando me viu de roupas íntimas. E eu Tentava não olhar para o corpo seminu.

Deitei no chão da caverna.

- terá que se secar! – ele falou deitando-se e se abraçando. Afinal por que isso tinha que acontecer em pleno inverno.

- não tenho energias para isso! – respondi com a voz fraca.

ele pegou na minha mão e falou _alytuto keglum_** [umidade normal **e senti meu corpo se aquecer quando as gotas de umidade secaram. Relaxei com um suspiro aliviado. Mas vi a pele pálida de Inuyasha. Os lábios roxos. O tremor incessante.

Ele havia usado as últimas reservas de energia para me secar. Que idiota! Se ele não se esquentar poderá acontecer o pior. Engoli em seco. Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Mas não tinha coragem.

_O que é mais importante? Seu orgulho ou a vida dele? _Asuka falou em minha cabeça. Depois de um tempo respondi.

_A vida dele_. E foi então que o bom senso ganhou cheguei perto dele e colei meu corpo ao seu. Era o único jeito de mantê-lo aquecido. Arrepiei-me ao contato pele com pele.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

- você quer morrer de frio? – perguntei. Ele só encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e adormeceu. E eu acabei cochilando minutos depois.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

** acho que me deu a doi, e escrevi em menos de uma noite esse cap. fiquei tão nervorsa que resolvi postar antes tb! espero que gostem: bjss**

**Polly**

**Eu maldosa??? Imagina! Kkkkk, é talvez mas naum pude rsisitir! Que bom que vc gostou!bjsss**

**Aggie18**

**Eu estou amando sua fic. Bom.. quanto a k-chan terminar com o inu... sie lah vai que dah uma doida em mim e faço ela terminar com o jakotsu??? Uhauaha, brincadeira. Vamos ser sinceras talvez naum tenha sido lah grande coisa para a k-chan mas para o zack...**

**Bjsssssssssssss**

**X3 AsaKurA DeH X3**

**Leitora nova??**

**Espqero que tnha gostado da fic ate agora... (odeio quando me comporto como garçom)**

**Deixa para lah :D e entaum o que achou desse cap?? (cruzando os dedos),x..**

**(/3)/**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Uahaua, sme comentários sobre su review, fiquei muito feliz ao lê-la! Muito memro! E quanto a ler Eragon... leia, pode apostar que vai se apaixonar! Naum sei pq mas to com a impressão que já conversei com vc por msn! Estou certa ou errada?**

**Fkake**

**[1º review Ow mana! Não se preocupa, febre vixe naum sie nem o que dizer para te ajudar mas eu desejo muito que melhore... e naums e preocupa melhore primeiro que é o mais importante tah??[2º Review que bom que vc melhorou, e se eu falar para vc que quem gripu fui eu??? Passei o dia todim com febre. Uhhahauha, e que bom que vc gostou! Ah vc leu a n/a (pensava que ninguém lia) kkkkkkk. Bom até mais, bjaummmmmmmmmmmm**

**Agome Chan**

**Uahahau, pensei que ninguém tinha notado aquela parte que ele fez ela se sentar ao lado dele!**

**Uhaahua, e que bom que vc gostou! Talvez vc goste das cenas românticas nesse cap. Bjss**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Uahuahaha, quer dizer que vc sempre leu a fic e não sabia que eu era a autora?? Kkk, num se preocupa minha linda, e nada mais justo do que lhe dar os parabéns!!! Afinal para isso que existem as manas!**

**Kkkk, bjaum minha gatinha de boné rosa!**

**boa semana!**


	14. Caçados

**Capítulo XIII: Caçados**

Meu Kami, que sonho terrível. Estava voltando de meu estado de sono. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam tão pesados. Com os olhos fechados fui tomando consciência do meu corpo. Lembrei de duas horas atrás, e senti o corpo de Inuyasha colado ao meu. Abri os olhos, quase pulando, mas olhei para o rosto dele, ele estava tão sereno. Fechei os olhos novamente. Comecei a sentir o calor do corpo dele. Acho que ainda estou em estado sonolento para não me separar dele.

Mas não o fiz, fiquei sentindo, as pernas entrelaçadas, a minha cabeça apoiada no braço dele, a mão dele me segurando pela cintura, minha mão em seu peito. Por que diabos eu não me levanto?

Ele mexeu a cabeça, deixando a parte inferior do maxilar bem perto dos meus lábios. O cheiro de eucalipto invadia minhas narinas. Senti que o cheiro vinha dele. Cheguei bem perto para sentir o cheiro melhor. Encostei meu nariz no pescoço dele. O cheiro era tão bom. Sem dar conta do que fazia encostei meus lábios ao pescoço dele. E continuei passeando por toda parte inferior do queixo dele. Sem me tocar é claro, que a respiração dele havia acelerado, a mão em minha cintura me apertava. E que os olhos violetas estavam semi-abertos. Mas uma hora acabei percebendo, e por isso parei. E me toquei do que havia feito, arregalei os olhos, ele olhou para mim. E sabe o que ele fez?

Beijou-me, exatamente isso. Mas não igual o último beijo, Calmo, sem segundas intenções. Mas sim um beijo feroz, apaixonado. Eu sentia o leve toque da língua dele em meus lábios. Entreabri a boca. E o beijo ficou ainda mais sedento. Ele me abraçava e me apertava. Ele se deitou por cima de mim. Não totalmente em cima Mas somente a parte superior. Passeava a mão no couro cabeludo dele. E a mão dele puxou a minha e segurou as duas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto eu me contorcia. Voltou para minha boca. E... Meu Kami, o que diabos estou fazendo??? Empurrei Inuyasha. Esse franziu a testa e tentou me beijar novamente.

- Inuyasha, veja o que estamos fazendo – repliquei. Ele arregalou os olhos. e saiu de cima de mim rapidamente. Pulou ficando de pé. Vestiu a calça do quimono e logo depois a parte superior. Saiu andando e encostou os ombros na parede da caverna. De costas para mim. E eu fiquei lá, deitada com a respiração ofegante. Levantei-me e vesti minhas roupas. Esfreguei as mãos no rosto. E agora com que cara vou olhar para ele?

- inuyasha – chamei. Ele fingiu que não me ouviu. – olha para mim Inuyasha.

Ele olhou.

- a culpa foi minha, eu estava sonolenta e acabei beijando seu pescoço – caramba eu estava aceitando a culpa.

- não – ele sussurrou – fui eu que te beijei! –

- nós dois estávamos sonolentos e não estávamos vendo o que fazíamos – repliquei. – vamos esquecer o que aconteceu ta? –

Ele olhou para mim.

- e para de me olhar com se quisesse que o chão abrisse e me engolisse! – falei.

- se eu quisesse bem que poderia acontecer – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

- bem isso não seria interessante – falei, ele levantou uma sobrancelha, olhei para o lado – pelo menos não para mim – falei com ar divertido.

- é – ele riu – olhou para fora da caverna e franziu o cenho – Feh, a correnteza nos levou muito longe! Eu olhei para fora e vi as fumaças das chaminés do vilarejo que havíamos passado no dia anterior.

- não podemos passar a noite aqui! – falei.

- com certeza Sangô, e Miroku vão nos seguir – falou Inuyasha. – Miroku vai sentir o nosso cheiro na lama que está lá fora – ele olhou para a fogueira – já está anoitecendo, vamos arranjar algum lugar para dormir no vilarejo – ele rasgou um pedaço do quimono e jogou na fogueira. – Sangô vai sentir nosso cheiro na fumaça – ele explicou. Também rasguei um pedaço do meu quimono. E joguei na fogueira. Ele pegou um pedaço de carvão que havia rolado da fogueira e escreveu na parede da caverna:

_**Procurem-nos no vilarejo, I-K.**_

- eles vão entender! – e fomos à direção do vilarejo.

Ao entrarmos pela rua principal, recebemos olhares inquiridores.

- há quartos vagos? – perguntou a mulher franzina sentada em uma cadeira. Alguns homens olhavam atentos para mim, estremeci, os olhares com certeza não eram inofensivos.

- ei lindinha, se quiser divido o quarto com você! – falou um dos homens que estavam em uma roda.

Olhei para Inuyasha. Oh Meu Deus, homens de cidadelas geralmente não podem ver um rabo de saia novo na cidade que logo se atiçam. Estremeci e não falei nada.

- temos um de casal e três de solteiro – falou a moça.

- quero o de casal – falou Inuyasha.

- o que? – tentei replicar. Ouvi ele falar _silençus_ e então vi que não poderia falar nada. Com raiva mentalizei um feitiço de "revéstrés". Quando consegui falar já estava dentro do quarto.

- SEU IDIOTA! – gritei – quarto de casal?

- kag... – não deixei ele terminar.

- ai que ódio! – gritei – você é realmente um idiota, imbecil, parvo! – dei um grito que mais se parecia um rosnado. - cachorro – ele começou a ficar vermelho. - tinha três quartos de solteiro e você foi escolher o de casal. Argh, que raiva! – eu estava quase histérica.

- dá para deixar eu falar? – nem dei ouvidos a ele. Continuei falando.

Ele chegou perto de mim e segurou meus barcos me balançando.

- dá para se acalmar? – novamente não dei ouvidos. E ele fez a pior coisa possível... me beijou!

No começo tentei parar, mas não resisti, os lábios dele são tão experientes, doces.

Ele se afastou apesar da relutância e falou:

- se calou agora? – o meu rosto que havia ficado sereno começou a tomar a coloração avermelhada.

Não consegui falar por causa da raiva.

- se ficássemos em quartos separados iríamos levantar suspeitas, afinal você é uma mulher viajando com um homem, poderiam desrespeitá-la, e outra coisa, tenho a impressão que aquele ladrão vai nos seguir! – ele vomitou todo aquele discurso em cima de mim. Então me calei.

Ele acalmou a respiração.

Ele olhou para a janela e a fechou. Olhei para cama e gemi. Droga a cama parecia pequena demais para nos dois. Na verdade não que ela seja pequena, mas é por que o espaço entre marte e a terra é pouco para nós.

Ele se virou e revirou os olhos.

- parece minha sina ter que dormir com você – ele falou.

Eu peguei um travesseiro e joguei para ele.

- então durma no chão! – falei sorrindo.

- o que? – ele replicou.

- você é surdo? – fiz um gesto com as mãos que significava dormir e depois apontei para o chão.

- você está louca! – ele reclamou. Olhei para ele com cara de quem pensava, depois sorri peguei um lençol e joguei para ele.

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão incompreensível.

Fiz uma cara debochada e falei:

- para você não dizer que eu sou malvada! – e apaguei a lamparina.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei logo cedo no outro dia. Inuyasha e eu não estávamos nos falando muito. Descemos e nós fomos para um pub ali perto. Tínhamos que nos alimentar antes de ir atrás de Sangô e Miroku.

Como minha roupa mostrava os ombros, uma garçonete observava curiosa a minha tatuagem.

Começamos a comer em silêncio. Estávamos de costas para a porta. Ouvimos essa abrir. Passos pesados se dirigiam para o balcão.

- por acaso você viu quatro jovens andando por ai? – perguntou a mesma voz que nos havia rogado pragas no dia anterior. Estremeci, e vi que Inuyasha ficou tenso.

O balconista ficou calado e temeroso.

- fale, ou você quer morrer? – o homem falou rispidamente – aqueles idiotas acabaram com meu bando, e mataram meu irmão, ou você me responde ou eu matarei você e depois vou atrás das mulheres de suas família... Você gostaria de ver o que eu e meus homens faríamos com elas! – Meu Deus, eu não poderia o deixar fazer isso. Comecei a pensar no que fazer, em último caso me entregaria, mas não poderia deixar nada acontecer a ele.

Inuyasha sentiu que eu me levantaria e segurou meu pulso.

- eu... eu – falou o balconista – não vi nada.

- não chegaram quatro jovens na vila? – perguntou o ladrão.

- não – falou o outro com a voz tremendo – só chegaram um casal de jovens casados! – ele falou.

Minha respiração se alterou.

A garçonete me encarava incessantemente.

Temia pelo o que ela poderia fazer.

- duvido que sejam eles, mas para me certificar onde eles estão? - sentia que o rapaz nos ia apontar.

Então a garçonete falou:

- não é preciso, - a voz era segura – eu vi os quatro jovens a cavalo, passaram de madrugada –

O homem voltou-se para ela.

- para onde eles foram? – ele perguntou.

- foram em direção das terras das sereias! – ele sorriu, e jogou uma moeda de ouro para ela, falou algo para um de seus homens e saiu andando apressado.

Suspirei aliviada.

Eu e Inuyasha saímos, teríamos que nos apressar.

Quando saímos do pub encontramos a garçonete lá fora.

Olhamos para o horizonte e vimos uma nuvem de poeira. E olhamos para o outro lado que era para onde seguiríamos. Mas por incrível que pareça, vimos Miroku e Sangô montados em Amai e em Shizuka, trazendo Yoru e Ichigo pelas rédeas. Eles pararam na nossa frente.

- finalmente achamos vocês – falou Miroku jogando a mochila de Inuyasha e também sua espada que havia caído em combate.

- vocês nos deram um susto – falou Sangô me entregando minha mochila. Suspirei. – vimos a mensagem de vocês na caverna.

Tirei o colar onde havia o pedaço da Shikon e entreguei para Miroku.

- entregue para Giant! – ele sorriu feliz – afinal onde ela está? –

- segredo! – falou Miroku.

subi em Ichigo. Várias pessoas já haviam parado para prestar atenção ao que fazíamos. Prendi o arco nas costas e alisei a crina de Ichigo.

- vamos! – falou Inuyasha. Enquanto eles se adiantavam virei ichigo para a direção da garçonete. Eu sorri e ela retornou o sorriso.

- obrigada! – falei e hesitante encostei o calcanhar na barriga de Ichigo, sai em disparada deixando uma nuvem de poeira para trás.

Um belo rapaz chegou para a garçonete e falou:

- que garota! – a bela garçonete sorriu.

- você nem imagina, você nem imagina – falou ela enquanto alisava a tatuagem de um cisne que ficava no braço.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- agora vocês poderiam explicar o que aconteceu? – pedi para Sangô e Miroku que estavam incrivelmente quietos na viagem.

- bom... – começou Miroku - Inuyasha matou o irmão do líder do bando, e todos fugiram depois de vocês pularem no rio. Giant ficou preocupada e saiu vasculhando rio adentro, mas sentiu o cheiro de vocês em uma caverna nos levou para lá, e disse que seguiria rio acima e nos esperaria na entrada das montanhas Moaliguun. – Miroku olhou para o horizonte – o que é bem ai a frente!

Olhamos para a imponente cadeia de montanhas. Suspirei exasperada enquanto entrava no vale que ficava entre as montanhas. Depois de encontrarmos Giant seguimos para as entranhas dos gloriosos picos cobertos de neve.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Tinha algo muito estranho. Pensei. Meu arco brilhava novamente. Continuei cavalgando. Giant nos acompanhava pelo rio. Dois dias inteiros dentro de uma floresta densa rodeadas de montanhas. Comecei a ficar apreensiva. Já estava anoitecendo e Miroku já havia dito que choveria, não acreditei pelo tempo estar seco e ensolarado. Mas quando vi as nuvens negras logo me redimi.

Sangô olhou para trás.

E alternava entre olhar para frente olhar para trás.

- más notícias galera! – falou Sangô – tem tochas vindo em nossa direção.

- como se tochas não andam? – falou Miroku.

- algo que carregue tochas! – repliquei.

Inuyasha encostou os dedos na terra. E os deixou lá por segundos. Depois subiu no cavalo.

- cavalos novamente! – ele falou.

Pelo menos o vento estava em nossa direção.

- doze homens – falei – robustos.

- estão longe? – perguntou Miroku.

Calculei.- a menos de 500 metros – estava alarmada mas não demonstrava.

Todo mundo olhou para Miroku, afinal ele era o dono das idéias.

- já sei – ele respondeu – estamos perto do lago, talvez consigamos chegar aos elfos. -

Entramos em disparada, e nesse meio tempo começou a chover. Revirei os olhos, por que sempre tem que chover quando estamos em perigo? Pela concentração de Miroku entendi que ele estava conversando com Giant.

Nossos cavalos não corriam, voavam.

Mas não fomos tão rápido, e logo avistei os cavalos dos ladrões.

Então eram eles. Alguém deve ter contatado eles. Que Merda!

Aumentei o passo. Ele nos alcançaram. Não havia jeito. Eu sabia, teria que matar ou ser morta.

Eles já sabiam que éramos magos e nem por isso se intimidaram.

Miroku foi o primeiro. Derrubou três de uma vez. Inuyasha também não ficou atrás e matou dois.(n/a: com sinceridade, eu tentava não imaginar na parte em que teria que fazer isso, ma tive que acostumar vcs, afinal quando a guerra acontecer, eles teraum que matar). Sangô tentou se desvencilhar de um, e fez uma magia fatal.

Engoli em seco... não queria me envolver mas foi impossível. Um dele veio para cima de mim e eu gritei:

- _esperctus_ - o pescoço do homem entortou e ele caiu inerte.

Arregalei os olhos. "Meu Deus, O que fiz?" pensei._ Isso aconteceria um dia, k, mas sinto por ter sido tão precocemente_. Asuka comentouContinuei em luta. Até que só sobrou o líder.

Descemos dos cavalos, e ficamos em círculo e volta dele.

- nunca vou me render! – ele fala.

- estamos em maior número – falou Miroku.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- somos magos! – Falou Sangô.

- nem se vocês fossem os guardiões eu me renderia! -Ele gritou.

- o problema – Inuyasha deu um passo a frente – é que nós somos!

Eu olhei para Inuyasha.

O ladrão baixou a cabeça. E segurou sua espada. Me preparei para o caso dele atacar.

Mas ele não nos atacou, e sim perfurou o próprio peito. Vi aquilo com imensa tristeza. Abaixei a cabeça... Estava acabado.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Inuyasha, você é louco? – repliquei, ao contrario das nossas outras brigas, essas era séria e em minha voz não havia raiva e sim preocupação – você falou para o ladrão que éramos os guardiões... e se ele se salvasse? E contasse para alguém? – falei.

- ele não iria se salvar – ele falou calmamente.

- estou falando sério – reclamei – até parece que você não sabe que o futuro é algo remoto! –

- olha Kagome, não se intromete na minha vida – ele respondeu.

- me intrometo, quando você é idiota o suficiente para colocar a "minha" vida em risco.- eu falei.

- Olha, foi no momento, e ao contrário do que você acha, já existem boatos sobre nós, ta? - Ele entrou floresta adentro.

Suspirei. Como nós não havíamos conseguido chegar ao lago e estava muito escuro para continuarmos levantamos acampamento.

Miroku e Sangô observavam tudo, mas não se intrometeram.

Suspirei novamente. E entrei na floresta, indo para o lado contrário que Inuyasha havia ido.

Sangô me seguiu. Sentei na beira do rio e Sangô sentou ao meu lado.

A minha curiosidade era descobri por que Sangô estava tão quieta nos últimos tempos.

E perguntei a ela.

Ela se levantou e me disse:

- um dia eu lhe conto – e saiu.

Balancei a cabeça... Que confuso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Chegamos. Esse era o pensamento que estava em minha mente. Chegamos!

A nossa frente estava o lago. Enorme para dizer a verdade. O contornamos. E ao chegarmos Miroku tirou a pedra que a rainha havia lhe dado e jogou na parede da montanha. Depois falou:

- kuvue omsyvu **[nação élfica – **a parede da montanha se abriu. Não víamos alma viva no túnel.

Mas, antes de entrarmos, cem elfos aparecem apontando cem flechas para nós.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oiee, bom espero que tenham gostado dos últimos capítulos, rs rs rs, pó que tenho uma noticia ruim... vou parar de escrever... pois é!... opa, eitha hj é dia das crianças e não dia primeiro de abril... desculpem gente, sou meio confusa às vezes! Uahuahua, bom feliz dia das crianças!**

**Agora vamus as Gocyowf:**

Vixinha

**Obrigada, muito agradecida pelo seu comentário :D**

**Bjaummmm**

Luna

**Espero que não tenha ficado muito ansiosa tah?? Uahuhuha, e entaum o que achou desse cap???**

MariInha

**É aleluia finalmente coloquei algum romance na fic, é pq eu acho meioi maçante quando eles se apaixonam rápido a fic perde a graça, eu sei disso pq eu tb sou leitora! Kkk bjaummmmmmm**

Polly

**Vc é aprimeira pessoa que diz que gosta quando eu sou maldosa!**

**Kkkkk, bom o ciúmes dele só foi uma coisa a parte, quase q colateral. Kkk, bjssssss**

Aggie18

**A nsegunda mente dele se chama Jin acho que errei algumas vezes. Essa farse que vc me falou: amores a primeira vista tem a viada taum longa quando a vida de uma borboleta, vou gardar para sempre! Juro, bjsss**

Kaoro Yumi

**Realmente eu havia falado com outra pessoa!**

**Kkkk, é que ela tb se identifiica como Yumi, hum... quanto as cenas dói cap passados, foram um dos que mais amei. Ah, realmente, amei escrever, espero que goste desse cap, apesar da briga naum tersido muito séria, achoq eu foi a mais preocupante!**

**Bjssssssssss**

Fkake

**Realmente adoeci. Kkkk, fiquei gripada e tudo mais! Rs rs rs, final de semana cheio esse?? Bss minha linda (p.s.: amei as fotos novas no sue orkut)**

Agome Chan

**Kkkk, não swe preocupa eu sie como é, a gente fica prestando atenção ansx cemas, eu fico assim quando leio romance. Uhauahua, sabe pq que eu naum demoro para postar, pq fico ansiosa para saber o que vcs vaum dizer... se vc naum existisse com certeza demoraria anos para pstar!**

**Bjssss**

Jhully

**Para falar a verdade, a sua review era a que estava mais ansiosa para responder, fiquei muito feliz ao lê-la mais do que vc imagina. Que bom que vc gosta da historia que otimuh na verdade:D, espero naum ter demorado. Bom... quanto a sua pergunta, não, eu não copio de nenhum livro, a historia é totalmente de minha autoria(algumas pessoas talvez naum gostassem de ter sua autoria duvidada, mas na verdade eu ameiiii, vc entrelinha comparou minha historia com uma feita por um profissional, o que é melhor que isso:DDD) e é sim um pouco difícil escrever em outra língua, mas não é latim não, é elpardês, vc deve estar se perguntando... que língua é essa? Entaum lhe respondo, a língua tb é d eminha autoria, eu a inventei(o que foi extremamente cansativo) tudo baseado em um alfabeto criado por mim e a língua portuguesa, espero ter lh respondido, e espero seu comentário tah? Bjss e feliz dias das crianças(vixi q tosco).**

Jessicalpc

**Oi querida vc é nova leitora?? Uahuah, que bom, espero que vc goste do que acontecer daqyi para frente tah???**

**Bom quanto ao que o mioku e a Sangô fizeram... só vai ser revelado daqui alguns caps... bjaum ; )**

Ninfa-chan

**Oieee, q baum!**

**Bjaum**

_**Bom feriadão gente!**_

_**bjsss**_


	15. Os Elfos

**Capítulo XV: Os Elfos**

- quem são vocês? – falou um belo rapaz, de cabelos loiros que caiam lisos pelas costas, sobrancelhas angulosas, orelhas pontudas, e os olhos mais claros que havia visto, chegavam a ser transparentes.

- os guardiões – falei.

- provem! – ele respondeu.

Mostramos as tatuagens.

Eles riram. – tatuagens qualquer um pode ter, não são os guardiões se realmente os fossem fariam algo grandioso, não somente mostrar meras tatuagens! – o rapaz desdenhou.

- pensei que os elfos eram mais sábios! – repliquei altiva – não precisamos fazer algo grandioso para provar nada, humildade é algo que aprendemos com as sereias.

- como ousa – rosnou o rapaz – você fala com um elfo, humana. Além de nos insultar ainda tem a ousadia de citar o nome das sereias, seres tão inferiores.

- seres inferiores? – rosnou Miroku.

- e se vocês se recusam a provar isso só demonstra que não são os guardiões! – ele puxou a corda do arco.

- as sereias são seres inferiores? – falei – pois deixe-nos falar uma coisa, foram elas que nos ensinaram isso – e o que fizemos pretendo nunca mais fazer. Sem nenhum movimento das mãos Miroku abriu o lago no meio e fez a água subir em mais de 30 metros. Inuyasha fez a terra tremer de forma que só quem conseguia se equilibrar eram os guardiões. Sangô aproveitou uma rachadura e fez larva jorrar dessa. A larva triscava em seus pés e não queimava, mas em compensação torrava tudo em que triscava.

Eu fiz uma ventania, tão grande que algumas palmeiras saíram voando por nossas cabeças. E logo após ficavam presos na montanha por causa do vento. No mesmo tempo paramos.

Os elfos olharam com olhos arregalados para nós.

- vocês realmente não são sábios! – falou Inuyasha.

Eles pareciam assustados. Então se ajoelharam e encostaram a testa no chão.

- então nos ensinem, Argletans! -

- por favor, se levantem! – pedi – não queremos que se ajoelhem perante nós, mas que sejam altivos perante o inimigo, por favor, a única coisa que pedimos é que nos ensinem sua cultura e nossas lições primordiais – e colocamos a mão no coração, que era um comprimento elfo, todos os arqueiros colocaram o dedo médio e o dedo indicador encostado na testa.

- por favor nos acompanhem! – e entramos na caverna. Levando os cavalos pelas rédeas, será possível que passaríamos os próximos três meses dormindo em cavernas novamente?

Sorri, mas o sentimento que me assolava era o mesmo do que quando cheguei às sereias. Hesitação.

Vários túneis andamos. Entrando e saindo por um labirinto sem fim. Com certeza construída para enganar qualquer um que entrasse ali como intruso.

De repente entramos em um túnel sem saída, com a testa franzida continuei andando.

O elfo loiro colocou o dedo em que havia um anel dentro de uma fenda. E novamente a parede se abriu. Já estava cansando desse abre e abre.

Mas em vez de mais túneis encontrei um belo vale. Não entendia, onde estavam os elfos, se eu só via florestas?

Entramos floresta adentro. E logo depois entendi. Nas arvores era onde ficavam as casas. Eram feitas de madeira, mas não cortadas e sim a própria árvore. Como o palácio da rainha maxestic, ao qual era feito de recife.

As casas eram majestosas e com acabamentos bem feitos. Crianças de olhos claros nos observavam. Adultos viravam as costas e fingiam que nada viam. Estava fascinada. Todos os elfos sem exceção eram loiros. Os elfos eram tão belos, com rostos angulosos e perfeitos. Corpos ainda mais detalhados. Com curvas harmoniosas ou músculos bem trabalhados. Não se via uma criatura feia em toda cidade suspensa.

Todos nós estávamos curiosos, as túnicas com linhas brilhantes. Em todo canto se predominava o verde e marrom. As árvores eram as mais frondosas que eu já havia visto, as flores as mais lindas que algum olho humano teve a sorte de ver.

Os animais entravam na cidade e saiam pouco sem importando com os elfos, o que nunca aconteceria nas cidades humanas.

Estava boquiaberta.

Vi em minha frente uma enorme casa, quer dizer, palácio. Entramos pelas escadas, tão polidas e perfeitas que me assombrava. Os cavalos foram dados para alguns elfos para serem cuidados.

Entramos em um salão. O teto e as paredes estavam completos de trepadeiras floridas. E em um trono feito de ouro estava uma bela jovem, com um cetro de ouro com um diamante incrustado na ponta. Ao lado dela, havia uma garota com os mesmo traços. Poderiam até mesmo ser irmãs.

O elfo que nos acompanhava se adiantou e falou algo para a rainha na língua mágica.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- xol cyktaf **[bem vindos – **ela falou. e continuou na língua mágica – meu nome é Zouniakle -

sua voz escondia um ar de sabedoria.

- vocês devem estranhar de eu estar falando na língua antiga, mas os elfos somente falam essa língua. – ela falou na língua mágica. Ela colocou a mão no coração. Eu e os outros guardiões encostamos os dedos indicadores e o dedo médio encostado na testa. ela sorriu. – essa é minha filha – falou ela apontando para a garota que estava ao seu lado - ela irá lhes mostrar a cidade enquanto suas casas são arrumadas, desculpem-nos, mas não esperávamos pela chegada de vocês – ela falava sempre na língua mágica. Mas o que mais nos surpreendeu, foi aquela jovem ser filha dela.

Ela sorriu calmamente nos acompanhou porta a fora.

- prazer, meu nome é Laymê, sou filha da duquesa Elfa – ela se apresentou.

- desculpe a curiosidade, mas ela não aprece ser sua mãe, não que você seja velha ou ela muito nova eu... – ele se embaralhou.

- não se preocupe, como humanos não conhecem nosso metabolismo não me sentirei insultada, nós elfos temos um crescimento parecido com o de vocês até os vinte e um anos, ai o nosso crescimento fica quase nulo, nossas formas se mantêm –

- ouvi dizer que os elfos vivem centenas de anos! É verdade? – perguntou Sangô enquanto descíamos as escadas.

- sim, eu, por exemplo, tenho duzentos e quarenta, e sou considerada imatura em minha sociedade – ficamos boquiabertos.

Ela nos mostrou muitas coisas, algumas casas da cidade, o comércio, que era incrivelmente estranho, se baseava em troca e não em moeda, mostrou como eles constroem as malhas para armaduras, falou como é feito o tecido da lua, um costume que afirmava que o quando o tecido era feito em pleno luar de lua cheia, ele ficava com um brilho diferenciado. Mas em todo canto que íamos os elfos nos olhávamos estranhamente.

um deles ainda falou:

- não acredito, a filha da duquesa conduzindo humanos pela cidade – Laymê se virou e replicou.

- humanos? Sabes de quem falas por acaso? – ela falou.

- não nem quero saber, nem o mais ilustres dos humanos me impressionaria –

- bom, pois então deixe-me apresenta-lo aos guardiões dos elementos! – ela replicou. Ele ficou pálido. Se ajoelhou e depois de pedir desculpas saiu. Franzi a testa, não sabia quem éramos dotados de tão alta "moral" entre os elfos. Isso é ridículo.

- Laymê – falou Inuyasha – vocês chamam sua líder de duquesa... Por quê? –

Quando ela iria responder um passarinho pousou em seu braço e fez um canto breve.

- sério? – ela respondeu, mas parecia que era para o passarinho. – certo, avise que estamos indo! – o passarinho alçou vôo.

- suas casas estão prontas! – ela falou.

- mas... como? – balbuciei.

Ela sorriu.

- amanhã o treinador de vocês os explicará, e quanto ao assunte de minha mãe ser chamada de duquesa, eu ficarei responsável por ensinar a cultura elfa para vocês, por isso, amanhã lhes explicarei também. Agora, acho melhor voltarmos.

E foi isso que fizemos, saímos andando até chegarmos a quatro casas suspensas. Ela nos informou qual era destinada para cada um. Entrei na casa e um banho quente me esperava. As cortinas eram feitas de musgo. As luzes de vaga-lumes. A cama era uma flor gigante que estendia uma de suas pétalas para frente. Pisquei. Aquilo era magnífico. Depois do banho quente constatei que a pétala gigante era tão macia quanto uma nuvem. Deitei e na mesma hora adormeci.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei as cinco, uma música linda tocava. Troquei de roupa e desci pelas escadas. Os elfos já estavam em total movimento andando para lá e para cá. Balancei a cabeça. Um elfo apareceu e informou:

- a duquesa os espera! – e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra. Chamei os outros e juntos fomos em direção do palácio. Logo na entrada a duquesa nos esperava.

- esses são os treinadores de vocês – ela começou – Laymê, será a instrutora de cultura, - Laymê sorriu – essa é Himura, treinadora de língua animal – Himura fez um gesto com a cabeça, ela era uma elfa loira (n/a: claro ' se todos os elfos são!) os olhos eram da cor de marfim. O que a diferenciava. – e esse é Matrien, o treinador de arco e flecha – ele colocou a mão no coração. E colocamos os dois dedos na testa. Matrien era alto, com corpo forte, e uma expressão séria, quase contrária a de Zack (n/a: lembram dele ainda?) – passaram cinco horas por dia com cada treinador, iram começar com Himura, seguida por Matrien e depois Laymê. Espero que gostem de suas estadias com os elfos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- a linguagem dos animais – começou Himura – é algo subentendido, que é preciso de aprimoramento e inteligência, os elfos já nascem com esse dom, mas poucos humanos conseguem desenvolvê-lo, para ser mais específica, quatro humanos há mil anos, necessariamente os antigos guardiões – soltamos exclamações... Pera, pera, pera, quer dizer que existiram outros guardiões antes de nós?? Tentamos persuadi-la a nos falar, mas ela foi sucinta em terminar sua aula.

Apesar de ser rígida, Himura era uma elfa sorridente e compreensiva. Mas não nesse caso.

- como então vamos desenvolver esse dom? – perguntei.

- estudando o comportamento dos animais – ela nos levou para uma clareira e nos fez sentar em um círculo, de costas para o centro da roda. – iram ficar sentados, observem os animais a partir dessa clareira, e depois me falem o que perceberam. – ela subiu em velocidade quase estrondosa em uma arvore, ficou nos observando de lá. Suspirei, depois de relaxar fiquei olhando para o nada. Suspirei novamente, senti uma picada no pé. Meti a mão e matei a formiga que havia me picado.

Então fiquei a observar as formigas que passavam. Notei que elas quando se encontravam davam beijos umas nas outras. Com a testa franzida comecei a acompanhar, elas eram muito organizadas, andavam em filas, e vez por vez via uma tentando organizar-se. Elas iam e voltavam com folhas, pedaços de frutas e até mesmo insetos mortos. Levavam para dentro do formigueiro. E voltavam para pegar mais. Quando a carga era pesada demais elas se ajudavam. De repente elas começaram a andar mais depressa correndo de volta para o formigueiro, e logo não se via mais nenhuma. Franzi a testa. Por que elas haviam voltado? E vi que o céu havia ficado escuro. Senti a umidade do ar.

- chuva – sussurrei.

E uma chuva fina aconteceu. Ela ainda não havia passado e Himura desceu da árvore.

- digam-me o que perceberam? – ela pediu.

- eu observei as abelhas, elas têm uma alternação de vôo. – falou Inuyasha.

- observei um esquilo, ele é rápido e também muito astuto – falou Sangô.

- eu estava observando os patos selvagens que passavam, eles voam em uma espécie de V. – Miroku respondeu.

- eu as formigas, elas são organizadas e quando se encontram dão uma espécie de beijos uma na outra –

- interessante – falou Himura – então Kagome, o que você observou das abelhas que Inuyasha não viu? – ela olhou para mim.

- eu... não sei mestra, nas as estava observando – respondi.

- e você Inuyasha, o que viu nos patos selvagens que Miroku não viu ? –

- não sei, mestra – ele respondeu.

- Miroku, e no esquilo? –

- também não tenho resposta – ele respondeu.

- E Você Sangô, o que viu nas formigas? – Sangô ficou calada – não aprenderam nada, quando disse observar, não era para concentrar somente em uma espécie, teriam que observar todas – abaixamos a cabeça – Kagome, eu vi você matando uma formiga na hora de observação, matar uma pessoa é certo? – perguntou ela para mim. Acenei a cabeça negativamente – e o seu animal de estimação? – acenei negativamente novamente – por que seria certo matar uma formiga? – fiquei calada. – ok, agora vamos voltar que Maitren já deve estar impaciente.

Ao chegarmos em Kinöuh (n/a: nome da cidade suspensa) Maitren estava nos esperando. Eu estava com o meu arco em mãos, e ele demorou o olhar em meu arco.

- hoje ensinarei a vocês como deve ser um arco – ele entregou um arco para cada um, a não ser para mim – o arco não pode ser maior que a envergadura do arqueiro, nem maior que sua altura. Também não pode ser menor que a altura entre o chão e o tórax. Por favor, vejam se os arcos têm as proporções corretas – e foi isso que fizemos, o de Sangô era menor um pouco, e o dela foi trocado, os arcos não eram comuns eram verdadeiras relíquias, o cabo era protegido de veludo mas não tinha do desenhos que o meu tinha – o arco que vocês vêem, foram feitos pelas melhores mãos, só quem possui um arco desses são os nobres e os chefes de exército, e eles são seus agora – todo mundo olhou os arcos(n/a: menos a kag, é claro, que estava com o dela). Ele pegou seu próprio arco, e começou a explicar: - as partes que ficam perto da junção entre o arco e a corda são chamadas de limbo, no caso o inferior e o superior. Nessa parte do limbo superior – falou ele alisando entre o local onde deveria ser colocada a mão e o encaixe – se chama costa. Aqui é o encaixe e o protetor no cabo contra a corda. – ele passou a mão na corda - Essa parte que fica acima do local onde deve ser colocada a flecha é chamada de barriga ou face. Ok, entenderam o que expliquei? – ele perguntou.

- sim, mestre – respondemos.

- Certo... agora a flecha. As nossas são feitas de madeira de uma árvore chamada Teka, tem que ser perfeitamente roliças e lisas, a ponta é feita de qualquer metal de sua preferência, deve ser feita por um ferreiro, mas se estiverem apressados podem fazer a própria ponta na madeira. A pena: geralmente usamos de cisne, mas pode ser usada a pena de qual quer ave desse porte. A pena da asa direita é prioridade para flechas que devem seguir retas ou inclinar-se para o lado direito e as penas das asas do lado esquerdo deve ser usadas para seguirem retas ou inclinar-se para o lado direito. Para prender a pena a flecha deve-se cortar a parte superior – ele ia fazendo enquanto falava – dobrar as barbas para ficarem lado-a-lado, corta-se um pouco das barbas e deixa-se um centímetro de haste sem barbas em cada extremidade, logo após corta-se a pena ao meio e amarra-se cada uma das metades em lados opostos da extremidade da flecha, depois coloca-se resina nas amarraduras (n/a: sei que não entenderam muita coisa... mas isso não será bem necessário, mas se naum entenderem e tiverem curiosidade, me perguntem tah?) – ele mostrou a flecha para nós – a base da flecha deve ser côncava para encaixar na corda. Agora aqui estão o que vão precisar para montar flechas, quero

que sigam as lições que dei, qualquer duvida me perguntem - ele deu o material para cada um de nós, nos sentamos na grama e começamos a trabalhar, qualquer coisa que fazia errado ele me repreendia, chamou minha atenção umas mil vezes, mas no final consegui terminar, apesar de a dos outros ser melhores que as minhas. Depois de algumas horas ele nos liberou para a aula de Laymê, mas antes fui atrás dele e falei:

- mestre, uma vez me falaram que meu arco tinha um segredo, o senhor poderia me ajudar? –

- não – ele respondeu seco.

- não poderia ao menos dar uma olhada no arco? – ele pegou o arco de minhas mão e o olhou atenciosamente.

- muito luxuoso e eficaz de fato, nunca vi um desses antes... – ele olhou-me por um tempo e depois analisou o arco – parece que ele foi feito exatamente para você, puxe a corda, por favor –

- senhor, eu... Não consigo – ele olhou ironicamente para mim. Pegou o arco e puxou o arco por um instante, a corda cedeu e se movimentou alguns poucos centímetros, mas logo voltou com toda força deixando Matrien estupefato, fiquei surpresa também, além de ele conseguir, fiquei surpresa por ele _não_ conseguir. É incoerente eu sei. Mas os elfos são uma das criaturas mais fortes que existe e Matrien parecia ser muito robusto, e afinal ele não conseguiu puxar a corda totalmente. – todo dia após o treino, você ficará tentando puxar a corda desse arco.

- mas, mestre, eu não consigo –

- ah, esqueci que é uma humana, mas por mais fraca que seja, um dia conseguirá, ou se mostrará tão fraca quanto acho que é. Agora vá, que a duquesinha a está esperando –

Olhei indignada para ele e sai correndo tentando alcançar os outros.

Laymê já nos esperava, sorriu para nós e pediu que entrássemos em uma espécie de templo.

Vimos a escultura de um homem idoso que segurava sua barba. Em seus olhos não haviam pupilas como se fossem uma daquelas esculturas gregas.

- para ensinar a vocês a nossa cultura, primeiro precisarei começar dos primórdios de nossa existência. Esse é Kiunan, um dos três deuses primogênitos. Ele era o mais bondoso e tinha sede de vitalidade – ela apontou então para um deus que tinha uma expressão de maldade, era careca e sua mão segurava um punhal – esse é Diemunkl o Deus que era mais irracional, tinha maldade em seu coração e inveja de Kiunan e de Luiomew, seu irmão. – ela deu alguns passos a frente e mostrou a escultura do mais belo homem que alguém poderia ter visto, os cabelos encaracolados, a boca entreaberta. Tudo na escultura entoava masculinidade – Luiomew possuía a mesma sede por vitalidade e pelo desconhecido que Kiunan, foi então que os dois uniram forças para fazer algo vivente. Diemunkl via tudo de longe. E se engrandecia ao ver a criação de Kiunan e Luiomew escorrer entre seus dedos. Mas enfim os dois Deuses conseguiram e criaram Anascliva, Uma Deusa, - ela mostrou a escultura de uma mulher de cabelos lisos e corpo bem-feito – ela só não foi engolida pelo vácuo por que era feita da mesma matéria de Kiunan, ou seja era sua semelhante ou filha como quiserem chamar, e enquanto ela crescia Diemunkl fingiu querer ajudar Kiunan e Luiomew no projeto de criação. Mas na verdade ele sempre sabotava os planos dos dois Deuses, mas, às escuras Luiomew criou a terra para servir de base para todo coisa que criassem, e então apesar das intervenções de Diemunkl eles conseguiram povoar a terra de vida, com as mais variadas espécies, e foi então que ele criou o homem. Mas nenhuma vida durava muito, por causa da falta de calor. Atrás do projeto de criação, Anascliva cresceu, Mas seu crescimento era acompanhado por Kiunan, e também por Luiomew e Diemunkl, que acabaram se apaixonando pela jovem e bela Deusa, mas o amor de Luiomew era puro e o do irmão dele era invejoso e possessivo. Anascliva já havia notado Luiomew, e acabou se apaixonando perdidamente por ele. Qual foi a raiva de Diemunkl ao ver os dois Deuses juntos. Nesse meio tempo Kiunan havia criado Sulia, um Deus que irradiava luz e sabedoria, e também luma, uma deusa também de Luz mas que tinha inveja do brilho do irmão. Diemunkl queria se vingar de Luiomew e também de Kiunan, enfim ele viu o sentimento de Luma, e foi então que Diemunkl conseguiu convencer Luma a tentar empurrar Kiunan para o vácuo, pois era adorado por Sulia e por Luiomew, e Luma conseguiu fazer com que Kiunan caísse no vácuo. Quando foi descoberta, Sulia começou uma perseguição instigante atrás de Luma, e por isso acontece o dia e a noite. Luiomew e Anascliva, que já estavam juntos, penavam com a morte de Kiunan, mas descobriram que Diemunkl que havia influenciado Luma, e por isso o condenaram a receber aqueles que fizeram mal na terra. Luiomew e Anascliva ficaram responsáveis por organizar a terra e cuidar de seus habitantes. Luiomew até pensou em intervir na briga dos dois deuses da luz, mas Anascliva alegava ser uma briga entre irmãos. Há uma lenda que diz que Kiunan um dia voltará, e será quando ele punirá Diemunkl e Luma, livrará Sulia da perseguição, e deixará e Luiomew e Anascliva viverem seu amor em paz - ela suspirou – por isso, Inuyasha , que chamamos elfa suprema de duquesa, por que somente Kiunan tem a honra de ser chamado de Rei -

Depois dessa narrativa estávamos tão absortos (n/a: e eu com o pescoço doendo) que quando ela terminou piscamos confusos. – agora sugiro que voltem para suas casas, amanhã vai ser tão cansativo quanto hoje.

Enquanto voltávamos pela floresta, fiz com que Sangô se atrasasse e fosse comigo atrás.

- agora, senhora mocinha, explique o que aconteceu enquanto eu e Inuyasha estávamos fora – ela bufou e continuou andando.

- Sangô, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que pode confiar em mim – ela parou de andar –

- você vão vir ou não? – perguntou Miroku.

- vamos no rio depois voltamos – eu sorri. os meninos seguiram o caminho deles. – só falo depois de você falar o que aconteceu entre você e o Inuyasha! –

- você fala primeiro – ela suspirou e seguimos para o rio.

- bom... Havia anoitecido estávamos preocupados com vocês e Giant estava no rio procurando por vocês. Ficamos sem dormir, e em uma hora da noite Miroku falou que me achava linda. Eu fingi que não ouvi, e ele repetiu. Então repliquei que do jeito que ele era galinha devia falar isso para todas. Ele me olhou seriamente, e me pediu para não zombar dos sentimentos dele. Eu arregalei os olhos e então ele me beijou, pronto falei. Agora pode me matar fazer o que você quiser.

Eu fiquei calada por um instante. E depois falei:

- só rolou um beijo? –

Ela olhou para o lado.

- talvez uns quatro... – ela replicou. Fiz uma expressão de um olho maior que o outro. E começamos a rir.

- agora é sua vez! – ela falou para mim.

Eu contei resumidamente o que havia acontecido. Ela estava estupefata quando acabou.

- o que? Mas...mas, vocês se odeiam, vivem brigando e... – ela parou de falar.

- foi uma coisa momentânea, Sangô, não acredito. Ah quer saber... vamos voltar e nos arrumar para o festejo 'tá? – e foi isso que fizemos.

Para os elfos tudo era o motivo de festa, essa era por causa do nascimento de um filho de um agricultor. Todos os elfos já sabiam que os quatro humanos que estavam em Kinöuh eram os guardiões, agora em vez de olhares enviesados recebíamos acenos respeitosos. Na verdade em vez de agradecida eu fico indignada. Como esses seres são levados pelas aparências.

Eu e Sangô chegamos ao lugar onde os Elfos se divertiam. Mas a festa mais era um monte de brincadeiras e algumas danças. Fomos apresentadas para vários Elfos, e um deles Awnore, soldado do exécito, nos mostrou algo de quais não sabíamos. A maioria dos Elfos eram homossexuais, e esse comportamento levava as elfas a se envolverem com humanos e outras espécies o que levou a essa rixa entre os elfos e as outras raças. Apesar de ser homossexual, Awnore não demonstrava, talvez de vez em quando passava um elfo musculoso. Mas geralmente saia masculinidade de todos os seus poros.

- venha dançar comigo, Kagome – ele chamou.

Eu ri.

- não sei dançar que nem vocês – ele balançou a cabeça e me puxou. Fomos dançar. Eu ria mais do que dançava, a dança era estranha como se fosse pulinhos. Parecia aquelas danças de faroeste. No final ele me puxou de encontro ao peito e fez um passo que se assemelhava ao tango. Nada haver. Mas pisquei surpresa.

Ele começou a rir. De repente alguma coisa se trombou contra nós. Era Inuyasha. Ele deu um sorriso Irônico.

- desculpa – e saiu andando de braços dados com uma bela elfa.

- eu hem? Aquela elfa é minha irmã! – Awnore falou.

- hum... – falei com uma expressão terrível. Será que ela estava dando em cima do Inuyasha? Não acredito.

- mal sabe ele que para andar com a irmã de um elfo primeiro tem que ganhar uma brincadeira com o pai ou irmão dela – ele comentou.

- e isso significa...? – perguntei confusa.

Ele pegou em minha mão e disse:

- quer vir ver uma queda de braço? –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha e Awnore estavam sentados de lados opostos de uma mesa pequena. Awnore havia conversado com Inuyasha e esse sem poder recusar aceitou participar da queda de braço.

Um elfo estava do lado deles e falou:

- agora – e os dois começaram uma briga incessante, Awnore parecia pasmo por Inuyasha está conseguindo agüentar as força. Um elfo passou por perto e Awnore perdeu a concentração, e Inuyasha venceu. Por um momento suspenso ninguém imaginava o que iria acontecer. Awnore estava com uma cara horrível, de quem poderiam matar alguém com o olhar. E então ele falou algo que ninguém esperava:

- Me apaixonei! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, empalideceu e ficou paralisado. Awnore pulou em cima dele por cima da mesa e gritou:

- Seja meu homem... mas isso não vai ficar assim, vou acabar com você! – Inuyasha usava toda sua força para se livrar. Mas nada conseguia. Ele estava quase em pânico. Os elfos que assistiam faziam comentários como:

- é, o general foi fisgado – eles falavam como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Mas um pouco mais longe Miroku se contorcia de tanto ri. Sangô parecia que não sabia se ria ou se chorava e eu estava simplesmente pasma. Meu Kami, o Inuyasha vai ter uma noite de cão. E acabei caindo na risada.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Já era de manhã, havíamos passado a noite todinha na festa. É claro que estávamos cansadas mas iríamos treinar do mesmo jeito. Eu e Sangô íamos para o rio lavar o rosto com água gelada. E também riamos do Inuyasha, pois passara a noite todinha sendo perseguido.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ – ouvimos alguém gritar. Reconhecemos como a voz do Inuyasha.

- Mas eu TE AMO, você é o homem da minha vida, mas vou te matar por vencer-me – ouvimos a voz de Awnore. Começamos a rir.

Pegamos o caminho de volta para as casas que eram chamadas de Tublubaksa. No meio do caminho encontramos Miroku morrendo de tanto rir. E Inuyasha com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- e ai, conseguiu se livrar de sua paixão de última hora? – perguntei, ironicamente.

Ele me olhou emburrado.

- eitha, Inuyasha – comentou Sangô – arrasando corações.

- fica na sua – ele falou pausadamente.

- ah Inuyasha, você é idiota demais – Miroku falou Sério – aceita, ele é General você vai ter estabilidade financeira, você só vai precisar varrer a casa bem direitinho, que nem uma mulherzinha obediente – Inuyasha com raiva, meteu um soco na cara de Miroku que caiu no chão esfregando o rosto.

- gostou? – Inuyasha rosnou.

- para ver essas sua cara de novo eu levava outro! – Miroku replicou rindo

- pois é, Inu, ele pode te oferecer casa, comida, roupa lavada e noites de paixão – falei. Inuyasha saiu andando zangado quando ouviu a nossa risada. Não posso fazer nada, "querido" Inu, afinal, foi você que quis andar de mãos dadas com a irmã dele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de passarmos cinco horas observando as formigas estou cada vez mais fascinada, elas são tão organizadas, e sabem lidar com as diferenças, e essas diferenças que as fortalecem. Fomos treinar com Matrien ele nos ensinou como segurar o arco.

- vocês devem encostar a mão na boca. E abaixar mais o cotovelo, Kagome - ele explicava enquanto nos ensinava. – vamos, Inuyasha, tente acertar o alvo – Inuyasha mirou, e acertou bem perto do centro. Alguém no meio das pessoas que assistiam começou a pular.

- ele acertou, ele acertou – gritava Awnore do meio da pequena multidão – Inuyasha revirou os olhos e saiu para que Sangô fosse mirar.

Ele veio para o lado de mim e de Miroku.

- rapaz, Inuyasha. Nunca pensei que fosse tão insensível, dá um beijo nele, pelo menos acena para o seu namorado – Miroku falou, fazendo troça da cara de Inuyasha.

- cala essa maldita boca, Miroku – ele rosnou.

Então Miroku colocou a mão na frente da boca em sinal de susto e falou imitando a voz de uma mulher:

- oh, essas são as palavras de um cavalheiro – Miroku fingiu que estava chorando – como pode, se eu te amo, mas eu vou te matar! –

- Miroku – falou Sangô divertida – nunca imaginei que tivesse esse lado tão... élfico –

Miroku tossiu se recompondo.

- que é isso Sangô, você sabe que não sou gay! – ele falou.

- sabe, é? – falou Inuyasha tentando se vingar – quer dizer que dona Sangô sabe que você não é gay... Que interessante.

- Inuyasha – falou Miroku advertindo-o.

- que é Mirokuzinho? (n/a: isso foi estranho) – falou Inuyasha.

- olha que você apanha! – falou Miroku.

- apanho... só se você souber duplicar-se - e Miroku deu um murro na cara de Inuyasha, esse foi para trás atordoado, olhou para Miroku - oxe? só isso? Ah verdade, você devia estar com pena, esqueci desse seu lado aboiolado.

Miroku partiu para cima de Inuyasha. E os dois saíram engalfinhados em uma briga. Eu e Sangô estávamos sem saber o que fazer. Afinal, era quase raro Miroku entrar em uma briga com o Inuyasha.

- dá para parar os dois? – falou Matrien. Esse separou os dois, o que estava sendo difícil.

Eu fui para cima de Inuyasha e comecei a empurrá-lo para fora da briga. Ele tentava passar por cima de mim, e com uma rasteira fiz ele cair no chão. Cai em cima dele. E pior que nem notei.

- dá para deixar de criancice? Esperava mais de você – as palavras pareceram tocá-lo. Ele começou a tentar controlar a respiração. Mas, eu ouvia uma respiração acelerada atrás de nós. Foi quando me levantei corada e vi Miroku de pé, sendo abraçado por Sangô, e ele passava o braço protetoramente sobre ela. Aquilo estava estranho, com certeza muito estranho.

- é bom né? Ser chamado de Viado? – falou Inuyasha. E então Miroku começou a rir.

Alguma coisa me diz que não foi por ser chamado de Gay que Miroku entrou em pé de guerra e sim por ele tocar no nome de Sangô. Nesse mato tem cachorro, ah, se tem!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- bom que pararam – comentou Matrien – o treino de vocês já acabou, agora Kagome você tem meia hora para tentar puxar corda.

Eu, hesitante, peguei meu arco, coloquei na posição que ele nos ensinou. Coloquei os três primeiros dedos na corda. E fiz uma pequena pressão analisando. Comecei a puxar. E nada da corda vir. Depois de alguns minutos soltei a corda. Para repetir o procedimento. A corda começava a cortar meus dedos, mas eu não pararia. Soltei novamente e puxei de novo. Eu sentia a carne sendo cortada mas nenhuma expressão em meu rosto havia. Sangô, Miroku e até mesmo Inuyasha olhavam apreensivos para mim. Matrien observava tudo dando voltas. Eu soltava e puxava novamente a corda, repetidamente. Era doloroso, a carne já estava cortada, e o a corda do arco só se encaixava no corte aprofundando e alargando. A corda raspava e meus dedos estavam quase dormentes. Sentia pela dor que boa parte dos meus dedos estava em carne viva. Meus dentes estavam apertados uns contra os outros. Mas meu rosto estava impassível. Minha boca em uma linha reta. Meus olhos nem piscavam. Eu vi pelo canto dos olhos que Inuyasha apertou as mãos. De repente vi um filete de sangue escorrer pela corda, mas nem mesmo assim parei. Matrien havia parado, mas estava tão impassível quanto antes. O filete de sangue alargou. Mas continuei no ritmo de soltar e puxar. Eu sentia que todos estavam apreensivos. Mas Matrien não demonstrava. "Não vou parar" falava para mim mesma. Na ponta inferior do arco algumas gotas começaram a se formar e caiam, manchando a areia batida com um tom avermelhado. Minha garganta estava fechada com a dor. Mas não iria parar, não iria. Continuava. O ritmo das gotas acelerava. A poça de sangue ficava maior. Eu via que a respiração de Sangô estava acelerada que Miroku estava com uma expressão terrível. Mas não poderia parar. Tenho que lembrar de meus objetivos. Soltei a corda e quando iria puxar novamente uma mão segurou a minha.

Olhei para Inuyasha. Esse estava com uma expressão de raiva.

- você é louca? Pare. Você vai acabar perdendo a mão – ele reclamou tentando tirar o arco da minha mão.

- Inuyasha, me deixe. É a minha mão. Não posso parar. Meu orgulho está em jogo. – puxei o arco da mão dele e tentei puxar novamente, e ele segurou minha mão outra vez.

- Inuyasha... – adverti.

- não vou deixar você fazer isso – e ele abriu minha mão à força. Ele viu que os três dedos com qual eu segurava o arco estavam em carne viva. Era de se esperar com a força e com o tempo em que fazia aquilo.

- Me deixe Inuyasha! –

Ele estava transtornado.

- pare com isso, Kagome – ele repetiu. E quando eu já ia replicar Matrien falou:

- acho que já está bom! Agora, podem ir para o treinamento com Laymê. – Matrien recolheu suas coisas e saiu andando. Engoli o nó que estava em minha garganta. Coloquei meu arco nas costas e sai andando. Inuyasha havia ficado parado me observando. Depois começou a caminhar. Ele ia atrás de mim. E estava bastante quieto. Entramos na floresta indo para o local onde teríamos aulas com Laymê.

Eu abria e fechava minha mão. E o sangue ainda escorria. Eu vi o barulho de roupa rasgada atrás de mim e me virei. Inuyasha pegou no meu braço e me puxou para fora do caminho. Indo em direção ao rio.

- Inuyasha? Está louco? Estamos saindo do caminho – ele me fez sentar na beira do rio. E então vi um pedaço do quimono dele em suas mãos – o que diabos está fazendo? – perguntei.

- limpando esse corte – ele respondeu molhando o pano na água.

Tentei puxar a mão.

- Inuyasha, me deixe em p... – ele me interrompeu dizendo:

- deixe de ser orgulhosa – eu tentei dizer que não queria – eu não esqueci daquele dia na caverna, você me salvou Kagome, isso é pouco pelo que você fez – calei-me.

Ele começou a limpar o corte, quando ele o terminou pegou uma espécie de pasta que trazia em um coldre e passou em minha mão. Essa ardeu e tentei puxa-la. Ele segurou. O silêncio era assustador. Pensei em algo para dizer.

- Inuyasha – falei – não sei se você notou, mas tem algo estranho acontecendo entre Sangô e Miroku – ele parou e olhou para mim.

- sim eu notei – e continuou.

- só isso que você fala? – comentei.

Ele suspirou.

- já tentei descobrir, mas ele é fechado demais – ele respondeu.

- quer mesmo descobrir, então? –

- claro – e ele rasgou mais um pedaço da roupa e então enrolou em minha mão, depois de um nó forte ele me ajudou a levantar. E seguimos de volta para o caminho. Indo para a aula de Laymê.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

De noite estava em meu quarto e vi um tapete de couro. (n/a: vcs deve estar pensando, tapete de couro? Mas os elfos naum matam animais! mas nada os impede de usas a pele deles quando morrem). Olhei para meus dedos. Desfiei um lenço de náilon que tinha dentro da mochila. Cortei o couro. E fiz uma espécie de proteção para meus dedos. Esse Tinha um buraco que encaixa em meu dedão, e o dedos indicado, médio e anular estavam completamente protegidos. Havia somente uma fenda entre o dedo indicador e o médio onde ficaria flecha. Sorri com meu trabalho, assim não me cortaria.

No outro dia Sangô amou a idéia do protetor e pediu para eu fazer um para ela, e o mesmo aconteceu com Miroku. Inuyasha achou interessante, mas nada falou. de noite fiz um para cada. E na hora da aula de Matrien entreguei para Miroku e para Sangô. Inuyasha sorriu. E virou as costas.

- Inuyasha! – chamei esse se virou e eu joguei um protetor que tinha feito para ele. Ele sorriu.

- obrigada – e continuou indo para o campo de treinamento.

Matrien achou a idéia estranha, mas achou curiosa.

E as aulas ocorreram tranquilamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de quinze dias praticamente nada movi do arco, mas em compensação estávamos indo bem no arco e flecha. Nada magnífico, mas já havíamos aprendido alguma coisa. Laymê nos fascinava com a cultura élfica e nossas idéias já haviam mudado completamente. Mas em entender a língua dos animais, bom... isso estava sendo difícil. Himura alegava que depois de um mês já entenderíamos totalmente. Tudo bem que os barulhos que eles fazem agora estão mais nítidos. Mas não consigo entender o que eles dizem. E pior que Asuka nem consegue me ajudar. Estamos em uma fase onde nem conversamos, pois nos transformamos em uma só. Apesar das brigas freqüentes.

O Protetor havia virado moda, todos os elfos arqueiros usavam. E das mais variadas formas.

Awnore havia intensificado suas manobras para obter Inuyasha. E eu me surpreendia que com aquele jeito e voz de machão ele realmente fosse homossexual.

- sério, to morrendo de raiva do meu amorzinho – Falou Awnore.

- por que? – perguntei. Inuyasha estava longe treinando e eu, Sangô e Miroku, conversávamos com Awnore.

- bom... isso é segredo viu? Ontem a noite entrei sorrateiramente no quarto dele e deitei na pétala. Ele estava deitado, dormindo. De costas. Foi então que eu o abracei. Estava escuro, ele acordou e começou a rir. Me abraçou e falou: "você de novo, Kagome?". Pense fiquei com tanta raiva que acabei dizendo que era eu. Ele pulou da cama. estava só de cueca e me expulsou do quarto. – quando ele terminou de falar eu estava tão vermelha como um pimentão. Sangô havia engasgado de tanto rir. E Miroku tinha um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- de novo, kagome? – ele comentou.

- ah, ele devia estar sonhando Miroku – gritei.

- sei... – ele falou sucinto e foi para onde Inuyasha estava, troçar de sua cara.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- quero avisar vocês, que daqui a uma semana vamos para o forte dos arqueiros de elite dos elfos, fica no sul dessa montanha e o caminho é perigoso – falou LaymÊ – é só o que alta para vocês completarem a suas aulas com a cultura élfica. E talvez, lá, achemos seu companheiro, Kagome.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estávamos em uma daquelas festas que os elfos tanto faziam. Awnore estava no pé de Inuyasha e esse se fazia de rogado e nada dizia. Eu sabia que ele estava cansado com aquela perseguição. Mas nada poderia fazer. Awnore era insistente e as armas de Inuyasha já haviam acabado.

Rindo com a tentativas de Inuyasha sai andando por entre os elfos, e um deles me pediu para dançar. Eu aceitei, pois Laymê já nos havia ensinado a dançar como os elfos. Eu tenho a impressão que já vi ele em algum lugar. Ah, foi nos treinos de arco e flecha. Ele sempre estava lá observando. Descobri que seu nome era Kinaka, um nome estranho, mas de certa forma bonito. Depois de terminamos Inuyasha pediu para dançar comigo. Apesar da surpresa aceitei. E enquanto dançávamos falei:

- pelo jeito, Awnore não se cansará até ter você! – ele riu de um jeito como nunca vi. Um riso leve, lindo. Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

- eu tenho um carta na manga na qual ele não conta. – franzi a testa, mas antes de indagar algo Awnore falou:

- Inuyasha dança comigo? –

- não dá, to dançando com a Kagome –

- ela não vai se importar – Awnore falou. e então Inuyasha me beijou, na frente de todos e de quem quisesse ver. O beijo era bom, e acabou vencendo minhas barreiras. E correspondi. Então ele parou olhou para mim e disse:

- claro que vai não é amor? – O Inuyasha está me usando para se livrar do Awnore? Ai, que...

- você e Kagome estão juntos? – falou Awnore pausadamente baixo.

- sim – Inuyasha falou.

Por vários minutos esperamos a reação de Awnore e então ele respondeu:

- Não importa não sou ciumento – e sorriu.

A diversão de Miroku era encher o saco de Inuyasha. Ele sabia que Inuyasha havia me beijado para se livrar de Awnore, mas vivia dizendo que Inuyasha tinha tirado uma casquinha.

Estávamos nos preparando para viajar para o sul. Quando Laymê nos encontrou, perguntou:

- estão prontos? – acenamos afirmativamente e começamos a viagem.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oieee, ufa, sei que demorei.. :D mas esse cap é enorme, por isso que valeu a pena. Bom...queria tirar uma dúvida aquela garçonete, naum é um antigo guardião é uma maga lembre-se que a tatu dos guardiões sam nos ombros e a dela era no braço.**

**. Queria agradecer a Fkake por ela ter revisado esse cap. Dedico o Awnore à ela, afinal foi ela quem me deu a idéia (que por sinal ficou hilária) e pensei direito, ela pode até ter caído de cara sim na terra, pois ela não é um anjo, e sim uma estrela cadente!**

**Vamos agora às reviews:**

**Aggie18:**

**Beijaram-se a sério mermoooooo!**

**Kkkkkkkk, e nesse cap tb! Espwero ter tirado suaa duvida sobre a garçonete viu! Ah e quanto a frase eu a entendi foi que escrevi errado! Estamanete, o que a Sangô esconde? Acho que ela falou nesse cap. Mas algo me diz que tem mais!**

**Bjkssssssssssssssssssss**

**Taisho Girl S2:**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb!**

**Uahuahua, bjss minha linda!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**

**Detalhe, eu tb nunca reparei muito nos nomes das autoras naum! Kkkkkkkk, realmente a kag fala demais!**

**Mas eu naum tenho controle sobre eles.**

**Kkkkkkkkkk, bjss mana!**

**Vixinha:**

**Acho que sou um pouco malvada, sério!**

**Eu naum poderia fazer hentai... muito cedo e a kag é virgem devemos lembrar (só que acho que ela quase esquece disso na fic) uahauhauha, espero que tenha gostado desse cap tanto quanto do anterior!**

**mil beijos, minha amiga do orkut!**

**Luna:**

**Na verdade eu naum sei pq ela tem que ser boba!**

**Se fosse eu agarrava o Inu, dava uns amassos nele... bem acho que me empolguei!**

**A garçonete naum poderia fazer isso, naums sendo uma maga ******** naum, naum é verdade!**

**Naum tem como, eu amo demais as pessoa que lêem a fic!**

**Bjsss minha cara.**

**Agome Chan**

**Sim, sim é brincadeira! ' naum vou para de escrever!**

**Epa epa, se ela naum quizer ele, EU quero!**

**Ei eu achi uma foto, d eum cra fantasiado d einu, pense, igualzim, so fsaltou os olhos dourados. Chega da vontade de agarrar.**

**É bem capaz de ela tah caidinha pelo inu mermo sabia??? Kkkkkkkkkk, aqela Kagome! Olha os Sesshy so vai aparecer nos Yokais, que são os responsavei pelo Inu!**

**Bom que bom que a minha fic te inspira. Eu arranjei um jeio melhor de escrever na língua! Apartir do 5 cap a palavras são apartir do Português nessa ordem (algumas que saum os nomes de pessoas ou como a casa dos elfos foge à regra tah?):**

**A:U**

**BX**

**CV**

**DT**

**EO**

**FS**

**GR**

**HQ**

**IY**

**JP**

**KN**

**LM**

**ML**

**NK**

**OE**

**PJ**

**QH**

**RG**

**SF**

**TD**

**UA**

**VC**

**XB**

**ZZ **

**Sei que é patético, mas se eu fosse criar realmente uma língua, ah, ai iria ser problema! É só trocar as letras!**

**Bjsss**

**Polly:**

**Acho difícil eles se acredtarem taum cedo, mas tudo bem...**

**Vou tenta fazer alguma coisa. Bjsss**

**Jessicalpc**

**Verdade, essa Sangô tava muito quieta...**

**Mas como ela é maigda da kag acabou falando tudi(pelo menos quase tudo)**

**K bjsss**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Quanto a briga pode naum tter rendido, mas se vc notar direito, algo mudou.**

**Naum saum mais brigas insgnificantes e sem sentido, saum com causa!**

**E pode ver que eles começaram a melhorar :D um sie naum, os sentimentos dela começaram a mudar! Uahauhau:**

**Fkake**

**Poisé, ela é muito besta mermo!**

**Aff nem pra dah uns pega no Inu, **

**Ah tuh foi a única que notou que o Inu vai virar meio yokai... dah para acreditar, mas caiu como uma luva para mim. Ah o bandido se matou por honra sim (desde quando bandidos tem honra), tem a honra de naum ser capturado nems e entregar!**

**Uahauhaua**

**Bjss**

**P.S.: obrigada pela carta, entendi perfeitamente a caligrafia, e se a sua letra é feia, entaum imagine a minha! Bjsss, mil beijos!**

**Dessinha-almeida:**

**Obrigada, espero naum ter demorado!**

**Bjkss**

**Jhully:**

**Sim, jhully, sou eu que crio,**

**Kk, quando vc crescer? Quantos anos vc tem? Aposto que é mais velha que eu, eu tenho 14!**

**Kkkkk, espero naum ter demorado garota!**

**Quano ao que a Sangô esconde, boa parte jah foi mostrada!**

**Naum, a garçonete naum é uma guardiã, é uma maga. :D, so saum os 4 mermo! A Rin jah apareceu, uahau, infelizmente nessa fic eu tive que colocar ela com o Kohaku, to pensando em até mesmo colocar o Seshy com a Kagur(pensando bem quem sabe eu naum coloco ele comigo, ia da muito mais futuro) **

**Kk, aff, eu fico imaginado tb eu num caverna com o Inu, oh meu pai!**

**Kkkk, isso ia ser...**

**Kkk, bjsss Jhully. ****(tem orkut?, se tiver me add?)**

**Morgaine**

**Realmente antes de começar a escrever eu li muiiiiito, kkkkk, tanto fics do inu como livros de ficção. Quanto ao que vc disse realmente tem muitas histórias na minha historia. So que é muito complicado. Eu tenho um defeito horrível... eu concento-me muito nos personagens principais, ai acabo esquecendo os outrso. Co mo tem cap que eu esqueço a Giant ou a Asuka!**

**Sabes... kk, bjksss linda!**

**P.s: infelizmente seu email naum apareceu!**

**: me manda tah? **

_Boa Semana_


	16. Crystal

**Capítulo XVI: Crystal**

Por causa dos pedregulhos fomos obrigados a ir guiando os cavalos pelas rédeas. Giant ia ao meu lado, conversávamos sobre as peripécias de Awnore.

- coitado do Inuyasha – ela falou – além de ser perseguido por um elfo ele ainda tem que aceitar um casamento liberal? – ela começou a rir.

- é, coitado – falei calmamente. E olhei para ele, que ia depois de Sangô que estava na minha frente. Ele abaixou e pegou um pedregulho, quebrou-o na mão. E comentou com Laymê algo sobre como as árvores conseguiam viver em meio às pedras de argila. Sorri.

- eu não entendo você! – falou Giant.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- gosta dele e não tem coragem de falar! –

- eu...? Gosto de quem? – perguntei com a testa franzida.

- do Inuyasha claro! – eu ri falsamente.

- eu?! Gostando do Inuyasha? Nunca! – retruquei.

- você pode até tentar não ouvi seu coração, mas ele vai gritar alto algum dia, e terá que ouvi-lo! – ela filosofou.

Fiquei calada, pois nada tinha a falar. Continuamos andando.

- Giant! – comecei – você tem uma ligação mental com Miroku não? –

- sim, tenho! – ela respondeu.

- então deve saber qual o segredo que ele e Sangô guardam! –

- sei sim! – ela falou cautelosa.

Fiquei esperando alguma resposta. E quando ela não veio retruquei por ela.

- Não posso falar! É um segredo – ela respondeu.

- ah, acho que a ligação de vocês nem deve ser tão grande assim – falei tentando atingir seu ego.

- é claro que é! – ela respondeu.

- hum –

- quer uma prova? – ela perguntou.

- claro – respondi.

- ele está pensando em chutar aquela pedra meio quadrada que está a Três metros dele! – eu franzi a testa e olhei para Miroku. Ele pousou o olhar rapidamente na estrada e como se ela fosse desinteressante olhou para as árvores. Sorri vitoriosa. Mas Miroku olhou para a pedra e a chutou. Olhei com os olhos arregalados para Giant. Ela riu.

- Meninos, por favor, subam nos cavalos e tentem me seguir está bem? – falou Laymê. Ela colocou uma espécie de capa onde um capuz cobria sua cabeça. E começou a correr, pois ela estava sem cavalo. Apesar dos cavalos serem velozes eles quase não conseguiam seguir Laymê, pois os elfos são muito rápidos.

Na hora do almoço Laymê fez uma sopa com alguns legumes selvagens.

- bom... tenho que lhes falar algo! – começou Laymê – o guardião da Shikon não pode saber que vocês são guardiões, por que ele tem que descobrir sozinho, e não sabemos quem ele é, por isso é primordial para ele ser apontado. Simplificando, ninguém entre os arqueiros de elite pode saber que vocês são guardiões! - ela abriu uma sacola e jogou quatro capas para nós – por isso usem as capas. Não quero encontrar nenhum elfo em caminho para lá que os reconheça.

Assentimos silenciosamente e então começamos a comer.

- Inuyasha Me dá um pouco da água do seu coldre? – Miroku pediu. Ele estava ofegante, por ele ser meio sereiano ele precisava tomar água de meia em meia hora, mas ele passara a manhã toda sem beber, e quando o fizera secara a água do seu coldre.

- claro - falou Inuyasha, o pouco de água que sobrava no coldre Miroku tomou em um só gole. Vi no olhar dele e quando ele engoliu em seco que ele necessitava de água.

- Miroku – chamei, e então joguei meu coldre para ele. Ele sorriu agradecido. Como Sangô não tinha água então não pode oferecê-la.

- não entendo toda essa sua sede Miroku – comentou Laymê – não sabia que os humanos necessitavam tanto de água –

- e não necessitam! – falou Miroku.

Ela franziu a testa. Miroku ainda possuía sede, pois seu semblante estava carregado.

- Miroku, por acaso não consegue localizar nenhum rio? – Sangô comentou.

Seu rosto iluminou.

- claro – ele fechou os olhos por um instante e saiu andando rapidamente, pegamos os coldres e o seguimos pois precisávamos enche-los. Logo Miroku estava na frente de um rio. E qual foi a nossa surpresa ao vermos Miroku começar a tirar a roupa para se jogar nele. Com certeza ele não havia notado que o seguíamos. Inuyasha que ia ao meio entre eu e Sangô passou a mão por nossos ombros e tampou nossos olhos. Sangô começou a rir. E eu, em meio ao meu riso, acabei escondendo meu rosto no peito de Inuyasha. Ele só tirou a mão da frente de nossos olhos quando ouvimos o barulho de algo caindo na água. Laymê correu preocupada para a margem. A seguimos, mas sem preocupação. Miroku passou minutos submersos. A preocupação de Laymê era tangente. Até que Miroku emergiu.

- ah, isso é ótimo – ele pareceu se assustar quando viu que estávamos na margem, para logo depois dar uma risada.

- eu não entendo – falou Laymê – nós elfos conseguimos ficar no máximo quatro minutos embaixo da água, e sabemos que um humano não consegue ultrapassar disso. Mas você passou quase dez, submerso – começamos a rir. Ela, igualmente a todos os elfos, não sabiam que Miroku era metade tritão.

- ah isso é fácil de explicar – falou Miroku para entrar dentro d'água e dar um pulo de no mínimo quatro metros. Bem nítida se fez a cauda verde de Miroku. Laymê pareceu hesitar.

- mas... mas... eu vi que tinha pernas a minutos! – ela retrucou.

- eu sou metade sereiano querida futura duquesa! – ele respondeu – igualmente minha linda Kagome será meio elfa depois do ritual de transformação.

Laymê pareceu querer falar algo, mas logo se calou.

- deixem seus coldres na margem, e os encho, pois acho que vou demorar um pouco! – e foi isso que fizemos. Depois de Miroku voltar, seco, vestido, e com pernas, seguimos viagem.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Inuyasha! -Gritei na hora do jantar – a Kikyou era uma vaca sim!

- olha, eu nunca gostei de difamar ex-namoradas! – ele retrucou.

- ah, mas você é um cafajeste mesmo, depois daquilo que ela fez com você, tentou colocar toda a escola contra você, e ainda vem defender ela quando eu falo que aquele porco se parecia com ela? –

- desculpe, mas não sinto prazer em dar apelidos aos meus inimigos! –

- quer saber você deve ter uma queda por ela, isso sim! –

Laymê olhava estranhamente para nós. Miroku jogou um pêssego para ela.

-sente-se, isso vai demorar! – ele lhe comunicou. E ela sentou.

- tenho... claro! Eu vou mesmo ter uma queda por uma menina metida como ela! – ele respondeu irônico.

- agora ela é a garota metida, mas o engraçado é que ela só o é agora, antes você bem que gostava de ficar pertinho da metida.

- aquilo era só de aparência – ele me falou.

- querido... estamos no século XXI, ninguém fica com ninguém sem querer! –

- me esquece, KASOME! –

- estóipe! – gritei.

- bruxa! –

- cabeça de caca de boi frita na chapa com óleo de toicinho! – gritei.

- eu, hem? Às vezes tu me preocupa! –

- às vezes você me enlouquece – gritei.

- eu causo essa reação nas pessoas! – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho.

- quer saber nem sei por que perco tempo com você! – eu gritei.

- por que você me ama! – ele respondeu.

E então parei. Olhei para ele e o encarei.

Será que é verdade? Sem pensar duas vezes virei as costas e entrei floresta adentro. Depois de uns quinhentos metros me encostei a uma árvore e comecei a pensar.

"Será que é verdade?" ah, não sei, tudo está confuso. Mas ele foi tão carinhoso comigo naquele dia que eu cortei a mão. Mas em compensação a gente briga tanto. Ele me odeia. Mas.. argh, que confusão. Quer saber se eu o amasse eu saberia. Pronto e acabou.

Mas... arghhh! Eu não disse que acabou?

Ah agora me sinto bem melhor! Ouvi passos perto de mim.

- Kagome – Inuyasha chamou. Pulei ficando de pé e o encarei.

- desculpa não foi aquilo que eu quis dizer! – ele acha que eu sai correndo por que estava magoada? Muahahha. – olha não sei se a ficha caiu, mas nós com certeza passaremos boa parte de nossas vidas juntos. Somos companheiros e ao mesmo tempo brigamos tanto – eu escondi meu rosto na curva de meu braço, em uma risada. Quem ouvisse aquele discurso com certeza pensaria outra coisa.

Ele me abraçou achando que eu estava chorando.

Encostei minha testa no peito dele e comecei a rir ruidosamente.

- ei, você está é rindo? – ele riu também – realmente devo estar parecendo um idiota.

Ele me olhou, pela luz prateada da lua conseguia discernir alguns traços dele.

- Kagome, vamos fazer um pacto, aqui e agora. Não brigaremos mais por besteiras. Temos que ser amigos e não inimigos, se em um grupo que é forte houver um elo fraco tudo pode ir por água abaixo! – ele parecia muito sábio em suas palavras, e eu estava tentada em aceitar. Mas será que conseguiríamos?

- Inuyasha – comecei – não posso selar esse pacto, pois não sei se conseguiríamos honra-lo, mas posso prometer tentar não brigar com você por causa de besteiras! – ele sorriu satisfeito.

- ótimo então! – eu estendi a mão.

- não vai precisar selar com cuspe não é mesmo? – eu sorri. Ele sorriu novamente.

- não – e apertou minha mão. Voltamos para o acampamento e Sangô e Miroku pareciam surpresos por eu e Inuyasha voltarmos em paz. Laymê ria com alguma piada de Miroku e depois fomos todos dormir.

A manhã apareceu nublada e depois de recolhermos acampamento fomos seguindo nosso caminho em direção da tão afamada tropa de arqueiros. Laymê continuava com sua capa, com certeza com receio de ser reconhecida por algum humano e ser atacada. Depois de quase sete horas de viagem, fomos abordados.

Não por simples elfos, mas os mais robustos e belos que já vi. Mas não somente isso, também montados em cavalos. Mas não simples cavalos (n/a: jah to me enjoando disso) mas sim cavalos alados. Que mediam quase o dobro dos nossos, as asas eram maiores do que uma árvore de três metros. Estávamos maravilhados. Os elfos estavam montados nesses animais. Não voavam com sela, e sim no próprio pêlo dos animais. E se seguravam em uma espécie de arreio que se segurava somente ao pescoço do animal. Estava boquiaberta. Sempre ouvi falar desses animais, mas nunca sonhei em chegar perto de um. Apesar de serem conhecidos por serem pacíficos eram tão raros que poucos tinham a sorte de ver um.

- quem são vocês? – falou um elfo com um arco apontado para nós. Ele vestia uma armadura bem polida e luxuosa, o que indicava uma alta patente entre os elfos. Bem calmamente Laymê tirou o capuz.

- baixem os arcos – gritou o elfo. E os outros elfos baixaram seus arcos e flechas e fizeram uma manobra para pousar.

- Laymê! – falou o elfo quando desceu do cavalo alado. Abraçou Laymê fortemente.

- irmão – falou Laymê retribuindo o abraço. Surpreendemos-nos, então aquele elfo era irmão dela.

Um outro elfo, também muito bonito desceu do cavalo alado em que montava. Quando

desceu dele fez uma reverência para Laymê. Essa corou por um instante o que me fez pensar se ela não tinha uma queda por ele.

- querida, Laymê – falou o cavalo alado em que o irmão estava montado fazia pouco.

- Cliah! – Laymê exclamou e abraçou o pescoço do animal. Então quer dizer que os cavalos alados também falam? Isso significa que eles são a outra realeza do ar. Meu coração deu um salto. Isso significa também que meu companheiro está entre essa raça.

O irmão de Laymê olhou para nós, mas não com indiferença, e sim com respeito.

- oh, então finalmente os estou conhecendo! – ele fez uma reverência – eu sou Mailon, irmão de Laymê, e filho da duquesa. Sou também o general dos arqueiros de elite. – devolvemos a reverência – esse é Biondha, Major dos arqueiros de elite. E esse é Cliah, meu parceiro. – o cavalo alado colocou uma das patas dianteiras na frente da outra. Em cumprimento. Sorrimos.

Ele virou-se para seus soldados e gritou:

- elfos! Esses humanos que acabaram de chegar são amigos de Laymê, eu me preocupo com a segurança deles, e são queridos pela duquesa. Com certeza a nossa líder não quer que eles se sintam desconfortáveis em suas estadias conosco – sua voz era alta e firme – vou deixar bem claro, se eu ver algum comentário ou o mínimo olhar que contenha represália, o tal elfo será castigado – os elfos continuavam impassíveis, logo após Mailon falou baixo mas que os elfos pudessem ouvir – por mim! – os soldados engoliram em seco. – agora, corram os campos com seus parceiros e deixem a mensagem de que eu preciso da presença de todos os cavalos alados que não têm parceiro no campo de treinamento.-Todos os elfos montaram nos Cavalos alados e alçaram vôo.

Mailon e Biondha se viraram para nós.

- Laymê me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que devemos procurar o parceiro do guardião do ar entre os cavalos alados que moram nessa serra. Todos aqueles que ainda não têm companheiros serão mostrados amanhã para tal guardião. Diz as escrituras que o cavalo alado escolhido em cinco dias após conhecer o guardião irá atrás dele, e então finalmente se mostrará aquilo que está escondido. – meu coração batia descompassado, ai estava a prova. Olhei para os cavalos alados que já estavam um pouco longe. , eram enormes quase do tamanho de bois, mas elegantes. As cores variavam, Cliah, por exemplo, era tão negro quanto Yoru, havia cavalos malhados, brancos, marrons, avermelhados, (n/a: e azul da cor de manteiga, num tem naum? –') tantas cores. Os elfos eram muito belos, e se mantinham em postura ereta, dignas de militares.

- qual de vocês é o guardião do ar? – Mailon perguntou.

Desci do cavalo. Como minha capa escondia meu rosto ele não conseguia me ver. Tirei a capa. E olhei para ele. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e me olhou em sinal de aprovação.

- muito bela! – falou ele. Fiquei impassível. Todos os outros desceram dos cavalos.

- podem tirar as capas se assim o quiserem – informou Laymê. E todos tiraram. Mailon olhou para Sangô.

- as duas para dizer a verdade!- corei e Sangô também. Olhei de relance para Miroku, esse estava com uma cara tão feia que deu até medo. Inuyasha havia recolocado o capuz e desamarrava sua mochila da sela. Eu não conseguia ver sua expressão, mas ele parecia bem calmo em seus gestos. Desanimei, ele nem parecia se importar. Levantei o queixo. "Burra! Burra! O que você tem haver se ele achou ruim ou não por ter sido elogiada. Mas você é muito burra mesmo!". Gritava para mim mesma.

- me acompanhem, guardiões – ele deu um sinal para um elfo e ele pegou os cavalos e os levou.

Inuyasha e Mailon iam na frente conversando. Miroku estava ao lado de Inuyasha mas não participava da conversa, só olhava com raiva para Mailon. Meu Deus, como está na cara que ele é doido pela Sangô.

Sangô vinha ao meu lado, calado como eu. Mas eu estava prestando atenção em Laymê e Biondha que iam atrás conversando.

- como você está? – ele perguntou.

- bem... – Laymê corou.

- e sua mãe? –

- está ótima! – Laymê retrucou.

- ela ainda insiste em vê-la casada com aquele crápula? – ele perguntou.

Laymê respondeu:

- não, ele se casou com outra! – Bindha parou, e laymê continuou seu aminho. Depois de algum tempo ele voltou no caminho deixando Laymê.

- você ouviu não é? – perguntou Giant que estava ao meu lado.

- sim... – respondi.

Cliah voava em cima de nós. Com certeza guiando-nos pelo céu. Chegamos à base da montanha. Havia uma escada que levava para uma parte mais alta da mesma. Subimos, até chegar a uma planície na montanha. Vários elfos treinavam. E pulavam da beira da planície com seus cavalos alados.

Ainda estou maravilhada com essas criaturas.

Ao longe vi uma espécie de pássaros vindo em nossa direção. Eram muitos, centenas. Ao chegar mais perto vi que eram cavalos alados. Menores do que aqueles que estavam com os elfos o que indicavam que eram jovens.

- quando eles chegarem ande entre eles, ande o máximo possível, daqui a cinco dias ele virá atrás de você. – Laymê me falou.

- todos eles sabem falar? – perguntei para Mailon.

- sim! – ele respondeu.

- por que você tem certeza que o guardião estará entre aqueles que não têm companheiros elfos?

- por que o guardião nunca aceitaria ser companheiro de um elfo a não ser do guardião do elemento! – parecia ter lógica.

Quando eles pousaram Laymê me deu um empurrãozinho para que andasse entre eles.

Olhei para Inuyasha, ele fez um sinal em que dizia que estava do meu lado. Metaforicamente falando é claro. Um elfo ia ao meu lado, não sei se para me proteger ou para se certificar que eu não faria nada. Os cavalos alados me olhavam e conversavam entre si, o que particularmente nunca imaginei ver. As cores variavam de forma clara. Todos os cavalos que eu via com certeza não eram adultos, mas também não eram crianças. Eram adolescentes entrando na idade adulta.

A cor dos olhos é que não variavam muito. Entre o castanho escuro e o preto. Andei entre eles, olhava todos eles. Afinal entre aquele sem números de cavalos alados estava meu futuro parceiro. Futuro parceiro. Essas palavras têm um peso tão grande e ao mesmo tempo tão assustadoras. Será que vamos nos dar bem? Ou nossa existência juntos será que nem a minha e a de Inuyasha, cheia de brigas e diferenças? Eu queria que a nossa parceria fosse que nem a de Miroku e de Giant. Eles vivem grudados, ficam até altas horas da noite conversando. Trocam olhares cúmplices quando a gente não vê. Era isso que eu queria. Ah, por que tantas dúvidas? Respiro fundo e faço a volta. Já está na hora de voltar! Quando chego lá Sangô está ansiosa.

- e ai? Sentiu algo diferente? – ela perguntou. Acenei negativamente.

- por acaso você sentiu algo diferente quando estava perto de Giant, Miroku? – perguntei.

- não antes do ritual de transformação – ele olhou para Giant e riu – mas em compensação... Depois do ritual eu sei onde ela está mesmo estando a milhares de quilômetros de distancia. – Sangô riu e sussurrou para mim:

- foi por isso que ela não pegou a gente naquele dia em que vocês sumiram! – e saiu andando. Eu comecei a rir sozinha.

- venham – chamou Mailon – vou mostrar onde vocês ficarão.

Enquanto ele nos levava par algum lugar, ouvimos um barulho. Mailon franziu a testa e saiu correndo para uma espécie de baia que ficava ao norte da planície montanhosa. Olhamos uns para os outros e o seguimos. Ele entrou na baia. Dentro era como se houvesse um monte de salas, ele entrou em uma delas, o seguimos e ficamos observando da porta. Um elfo estava inconsciente, encostado a parede de madeira. E na frente dele estava um potro alado. Era a coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida, a pelugem era bege, a crina loira. E os olhos , Ah os olhos, eram azuis. De longe, ele era com certeza o potro mais belo de todos. Estava fascinada. Mas para manchar aquela imagem, ele estava amarrado. Uma corda apertava suas asas contra o corpo, outra passava por sua cabeça, e outra, ainda, mantinha as pernas dele presas ao chão.

- Loku! – Mailon falou dando tapinhas no rosto do elfo – Loku, acorde! – o elfo nem se mexeu. Três elfos apareceram e entraram temerosos, pegaram o elfo e o levaram.

- sem nome! – Mailon exclamou, parecia que para o potro – por que fez isso?

O potro bufou e virou-se para a parede. Mailon tentou chegar perto do potro. Esse começou a relinchar e tentar se levantar nas patas traseiras.

- você é uma teimosa, mesmo! – Mailon falou – ele iria lhe soltar, mas não tinha que deixa-lo inconsciente! – então era "ela" e não "ele".

Ela bufou outra vez e Mailon saiu batendo a porta com raiva.

Parou e respirou fundo.

- Mailon – chamei – por que a mantém presa? – Mailon sorriu e pediu para segui-lo. Eu ia ao seu lado.

- bom, ela é diferente dos outros – ele começou a explicar – você viu os olhos dela? São azuis, entre os cavalos alados isso é motivo de desonra, pois significa linhagem impura. Na verdade já foi provado que os olhos azuis significa descendência da realeza... mas a maioria dos cavalos alados preferem não acreditar. Por isso eles a tratam mal, quando a vêem machucam-na, falam barbaridades. Ela tem um problema, ela não fala. Isso é outro motivo de "chacota". Ultimamente ela está muito agressiva, pois o tratamento quanto a ela, só vem a piorar. Por isso a prendemos até ela se acalmar. Mas ela é orgulhosa demais, não quer. Loku é o único que consegue chegar um pouco perto dela... não me pergunte por que, pois não sei. Hoje ele iria desamarrá-la, mas pelo jeito isso só poderá acontecer quando ele melhorar. – ele terminou. Quer dizer que ela é diferente e por isso a julgam e maldizem? Oh!

- mas, pensei que os cavalos alados fossem sábios! – exclamei.

- aqueles que têm companheiros elfos realmente são sábios, mas aqueles que maldizem "Sem nome" são os mais jovens.

- Sem nome... Por que a chamam assim? –

- por que ela não fala, nem nos escreve seu nome! – ele respondeu.

- e por que não dão um nome à ela? – repliquei.

- por que os cavalos alados têm nomes desde quando nascem. Não podemos dar nome a eles, por isso a chamamos de sem nome! – ele me respondeu. Sorri satisfeita. Pois ele havia respondido aquilo em que eu tinha duvidas.

Ele nos levou a uma escada que levava até um "andar" mais alto que a planície em qual nos encontrávamos. Nesse "andar" umas duzentas portas estavam na pedra da montanha. Ele nos levou até as últimas quatro e nos mostrou os quartos, se despediu e foi embora com Laymê. O quarto era rústico, mas bonito, a cama também era uma rosa com uma pétala caída. Sorri. Tirei o quimono e deitei tentando tirar um cochilo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei no meio da noite, toda suada. Um daqueles sonhos novamente! Faz tempo que não os tenho, por que agora de novo. Aff! Que bicha burra, o Zack me explicou, mas eu tenho que esquecer. Bom pelo menos dessa vez não tinha nenhum ataque. Mas um grupo de cem vanvorins entrava em uma floresta! Nada assustador, a não ser eles próprios! Passo a mão nos rosto. Coloco meu quimono e guardo a minha roupa de couro de dragão dentro da mochila. Calcei-me e sai. Desci aquela escada e resolvi tomar um ar na beira da planície. Mas quando estava passando pela frente da baia ouvi um relincho, um relincho que mais se parecia a um gemido. Assustada entrei na baia. O barulho vinha daquele quarto em que estava a "sem nome". Abri a porta e a encontrei com a corda que passava por sua cabeça enrolada em seu pescoço. E quanto mais ela puxava mais a corda apertava. Ela estava por se enforcar. Eu via o desespero dela tentando se livrar da corda, mas não conseguia. Dei um passo à frente. Ela se assustou e acabou por puxar mais a corda. Me desesperei, e ela também. Tinha que fazer algo. Sai porta afora procurando algo. Tateei até que achei um punhal enferrujado. Entrei novamente. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados de susto, com certeza por causa da falta de ar.

- se acalme! – gritei. Ela tentou recuar. – eu vou cortar a corda! – mas ela não queria me deixar chegar perto. – por acaso você quer morrer? – eu gritei. Ela parou por um instante para logo começar a puxar novamente. Eu, com raiva, em um pulo passei o punhal na corda. Apesar de estar enferrujado acho que usei força demais. Pois a corda cortou. Ouvi quando ela puxou o ar furiosamente. Ela começou a respirar rápido, mas logo depois ela começou a acalmar a respiração.

Eu? Levantei-me e fiquei esperando para ver se estava tudo bem.

E então ela olhou para mim. Como a corda que eu cortei era a última, pois parecia que ela havia quebrado as outras, ela ficou solta. Olhou para mim e correu como se fosse passar por cima de mim. Eu fiquei inerte, não movimentei um músculo. Do jeito que estava fiquei. Se ela quer passar por cima de mim. Então, que seja. Mas antes de ela topar em mim, parou. Seu rosto ficou a milímetros do meu. E a respiração dela estava rápida. Continuei impassível. Ela pareceu estreitar os olhos. Depois pareceu soltar um riso e deu-me as costas, voltou para o fundo da sala, e deitou-se em uma espécie de almofada gigante que tinha no fundo. Ela fechou os olhos e pareceu não se importar com minha presença. Balancei a cabeça e me dirigi para meu quarto.

Ao levantar na manhã seguinte encontrei os outros já acordados. Resolvemos ver o treinamento dos arqueiros de elite. Ao chegarmos Mailon nos viu e veio em nossa direção.

- uau, não pensava em encontrar vocês acordados tão cedo! – Mailon falou – pensei que vocês fossem aproveitar esses cinco dias para descansar e acordar ao meio dia. –

Olhamos incrédulos para ele, e depois rimos.

- por que vocês riem? – Mailon perguntou.

- nós estamos a quase cinco meses acordando as cindo da manhã e indo dormir as dez da noite. E nos primeiros três meses, íamos dormir a meia noite. Acostumamos-nos a descansar com poucas horas de sono – respondeu Sangô. Mailon levantou as sobrancelhas.

- eu hem? – ele replicou – vocês são estranhos, ou empenhados demais! Mas afinal quem é o treinador de arco e flecha de vocês?

- o nome dele é Matrien! – respondeu Miroku.

Mailon fez uma cara estranha.

- o que foi? – perguntou Sangô.

- ele já foi meu treinador, eu era um zero a esquerda quanto a arcos, só que para se formar tem que saber atirar arco-e-flecha, por isso minha mãe me mandou para ele. Ele é quem cuida dos casos que têm que ser bem feitos e rápidos. Ele fez milagres!

- mas por que a cara? – perguntei.

- ah, por que ele é um ótimo amigo, e também muito competente, mas seus alunos sofrem em sua mão! Ele é muito exigente. - começamos a rir, era exatamente assim que Matrien era.

- bom, já que você estão acostumados com treino pesado e não pensam em descansar, que tal vocês treinarem junto conosco? -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quatro dias se passaram desde quando passeei por entre os cavalos. Estou nervosa é amanhã. Amanhã.

- Guardiões! – chamou Mailon. Olhei para os lados para ver se alguém tinha ouvido, mas como nada vi fui a sua direção.

- recebemos um mensageiro com notícias alarmantes! – falou ele – todos nos reunimos – um bloco de cem vanvorins está vindo!Vão nos atacar amanhã se continuarem no ritmo que vêm. – todo mundo olhou um ao outro. Mas não pareciam nenhum pouco surpresos. Com certeza eles também tiveram o mesmo sonho.

- mas como eles conseguiram entrar? – perguntei.

- Elpard é uma ilha! – falou Inuyasha.

- claro entraram por mar. – respondi.

- se preparem, amanhã teremos luta! – falou Mailon.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Todos os elfos, os cavalos alados estavam prostrados na base da montanha. Esperando pelo inimigo. Nós também, não poderíamos ficar de fora. Apesar de abominar a idéia de matar novamente, mas não poderia fugir. Teria que fazê-lo. Engoli em seco. Meu arco estava em minhas costas, eu sei que não serviria de nada, mas eu tinha que tirar a prova de algo.

Foi então que ouvimos tambores.

Bum!

E depois de alguns minutos, outro:

Bum.

Sabíamos o que estava por vir.

- Kagome! – alguém gritou. Quando olhei vi Mailon com duas espadas em mãos. – você não pode ir à luta sem isso! – e me entregou uma das espadas. Ele jogou a outra para Sangô e voltou para o lugar em frente à tropa.

Ouvimos uma trombeta ressonar.

Havia começado. Ouvimos gritos ensurdecedores dentro da floresta. E longos minutos se passaram. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Até que vi o primeiro Vanvorin a minha frente. Eles deviam ter uns dois metros de altura. Cobria-se com peles de animais e presas saiam de suas bocas. Mas as presas não era na arcada superior, e sim na inferior, o que dava um aspecto mais esquisito ainda a eles. Eram musculosos, ágeis e medonhos. Usavam clavas que mais se pareciam árvores. Estremeci. Essa seria a minha segunda luta. Mas a primeira com certeza nem se compararia a essa. E com mais certeza ainda essa nem se compararia a última que terei, apesar de não termos certeza se iremos vencer essa.

Tudo continuava a se movimentar devagar, um deles foi para cima de Inuyasha, mas esse consegue se defender e cravou a espada no estômago do bicho. Inuyasha retirou a espada esperando ver o Vanvorin cair no chão morto, mas não, ele pareceu cambalear um pouco, mas logo se voltou para Inuyasha e o atacou novamente. Inuyasha parecia assustado, mas não parou. E pior que não poderíamos usar nossos poderes, pois nenhum cavalo alado poderia saber que nós éramos guardiões. Balancei a cabeça, Inuyasha viu que o único jeito era decepando a cabeça do inimigo. E foi isso que fez. Mas ouvi um urro atrás de mim, e só vi uma clava descendo em direção a minha cabeça. Então tudo ficou rápido, ao contrário de alguns minutos antes. Em um rolamento consegui enfiar a espada na perna dele, esse deu outro urro, agora de dor, e colocou a mão no ferimento. Jogou a clava sobre mim, essa passou de raspão por meu braço.

- argh! –

Com um golpe cortei o braço dele. Apesar de não saber manejar uma espada, eu tentava fazer alguma coisa, estava certa que meus movimentos eram desajeitados, mas nada podia fazer.

O sangue jorrou do ombro dele, e ele jogou a clava sobre mim, novamente.

E então enfiei a espada no coração dele. Retirei a espada e ele caiu no chão, e eu com medo de ele se levantar e me atacar novamente, joguei a espada em seu pescoço, e a cabeça rolou pelo chão ensangüentado. Nem me deu tempo para lamentar, pois outro já tentava me atacar, os elfos montados em seus cavalos tentavam ficar no chão, com medo de serem atingidos por flechas. Por isso lutavam em terra, mas o desenvolvimento deles era um pouco melhor que o nosso.

Matei sete, e parecia que existia uma máquina de vanvorins escondido entre aquelas árvores.

Vi uma sombra por sobre mim, olhei para cima e vi a sem nome olhando para mim, ela relinchou e fez um gesto que significava que era para subir. Franzi a testa e comecei a escalar as pedras, tomando cuidado para desviar das flechas. Ao chegar lá em cima a Sem Nome veio em minha direção. Bateu o nariz em meu peito.

- o que você quer afinal? – perguntei, ela mordeu minha camisa e me puxou – quer que eu a siga? – ela fez um sinal afirmativo. E começou a andar apressadamente, e começou a voa em direção do topo da montanha.

- ei, eu não posso voar esqueceu? – gritei, ela parou em pleno vôo e veio em minha direção. Parou na minha frente e fez um sinal com a cabeça em que era para eu montar nela, apesar do medo o fiz, e ela alçou vôo. Meu coração batia rápido, a adrenalina ia a mil. Bom... era bem mais confortável do que andar num montegargal. Ela chegou no cume da montanha, e pousou. O ar era rarefeito. Eu desci dela. Ela andou até uma pedra e tentou empurra-la, mas não conseguiu. Cheguei bem perto dela e empurrei a pedra. Depois de algum esforço consegui movimentá-la. A Sem Nome passou o nariz na parte em que a pedra encobria antes. E uma luz sutil se fez, e então o segundo pedaço da Shikon no Tama apareceu incrustado na pedra. Minha respiração parou. E a voz de Mailon aparece na minha mente e ela dizia:

_- Diz as escrituras que o cavalo alado escolhido em cinco dias após conhecer o guardião irá atrás dele, e então finalmente se mostrará aquilo que está escondido...-_

Meu Deus! Então a Sem Nome é a minha companheira. Meu Deus... EU... Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Sem nome! – chamei, ela olhou para mim. – você consegue entender-me né?

Ela fez uma expressão de "o que você acha?". Suspirei.

- eu tenho que lhe contar algo! Eu vim aqui na montanha dos arqueiros de elite, para achar meu parceiro.. – ela deu um passo atrás. – eu... espera me ouça.-Ela pareceu querer alçar vôo.

- Eu sou a guardiã do ar! – exclamei. Ela parou olhou para mim... e ... sabe o que ela fez? Riu. Exatamente isso, aquele riso misturado com relincho. O que? Eu tentava avisa-la e ela ria?

- Eu sou a guardiã! Por que Você não acredita? – ela me olhou com uma expressão que dizia "por que será?".

- é sério! – eu falei.

De tanto eu falar comecei a ficar sem ar, e o oxigênio no cume era muito rarefeito.

- aff..eu não estou nem conseguindo... mais falar – ai é que ela riu.

Ah quer saber de uma coisa. Com um movimento de mãos fiz um barofada de ar CHEIA de oxigênio vir para o cume. Respirei fundo. E então ela parou. Respirou fundo e olhou para mim.

- muito melhor! – suspirei – olha aqui sua teimosa, eu sou e posso provar.

- ela continuava me encarando. Puxei a manga da minha blusa e mostrei a tatuagem, essa brilhou sutilmente. Ela arregalou os belos olhos azuis.

- acredita em mim agora? – sussurrei.

Ela acenou a cabeça devagar. Ela parecia não saber o que fazer. Ria e depois parava. Ela olhou para mim e eu perguntei:

- você sabe que teremos que ir embora não? –

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

- e não se importa? – ela fez que não – então já imaginava que eu chegaria.

Ela sorriu, o que significava um sim.

- acho que é melhor voltarmos! – coloquei a Shikon no pescoço dela e ela fez um gesto que era para eu montar. Descemos a montanha e paramos onde a guerra estava acontecendo. Havia poucos vanvorins, mas eles pareciam não querer desistir. Ela pousou no meio da luta, e desci dela. Mas vejo meu arco brilhar! Paro. E então ouço um urro. Um vanvorin havia acabado de ser decepado. E pelo lugar onde estava seu braço a vitima que ele iria atacar seria eu. Era isso. Descobri o segredo do meu arco, ele brilha quando estou em perigo.

O corpo caiu no chão e então vi Inuyasha atrás dele.

Sorri e falei:

- aprece mania sua me salvar! –

- parece mania sua se meter em encrenca – ele brincou. Então ele olhou para Sem Nome. E sorriu em reconhecimento a pedra que estava em sue pescoço. – bem vinda ao grupo!

Logo Mailon apareceu, a primeira coisa que fiz foi jogar para ele a espada que ele havia me entregado no começo da luta.

- Kagome, você só pode montar em um cavalo alado se ele for seu companheiro, agora Sem Nome está difamada! – ele parecia preocupado. Eu sai da frente dela e disse:

- acho que não cometi nenhum delito – ele olhou para ela e viu a pedra. E então disse:

- você é mesmo uma danada, todo esse tempo nos enganando! – ele sorriu.

Sangô chegou logo após de Miroku. Quando contei a novidade ela pulou em cima de mim. O problema era que ela estava toda ensangüentada do sangue dos vanvorins e me melou toda, ri e suspirei. Havia encontrada minha parceira.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Eu e Sem Nome estávamos na noite daquele mesmo dia, sentadas na beira do precipício, sozinhas. Olhávamos as estrelas. Ela parecia não querer dormir por estar nervosa. E eu tão pouco. Olhei par ela e perguntei:

- afinal, qual o seu verdadeiro nome! – ela olhou para mim com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e escreveu com a pata na areia fina que era trazia pelo vento:

"Crystal".

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Genteeee, sei que to fazendo parafernalha mas é pq to feliz demais, hj a minha fic completou seis meses! Seis meses, nem da para acreditar, a minha outra tinha bem mais capítulos e demorou três meses, essa pelo jeito vai completar ano(pq ainda nem chegou na metade) kkkk.**

**Bom.. eu sei que demorei um pokim, mas esse capitulo me deu um trabaio dakeles viu? Espero que tenha satisfazido que o leu, e espero mais ainda que deixem uma review para mim para falar o que acharam, juro, podem até me esculachar!**

**Kkkkkkkkk, bom eu queria dedicar esse cap a uma prima minha a Ivanna... vcs devem estar se perguntando o que ela fez... bom eu demoro de três a cinco dias para montar um cap, bom... eu e ela nos deitamos em uma cama, num quarto da casa na fazenda e comecei a contar para ela a próximas idéias para o livro, de repente começou a aparecer idéias e ela tb me ajudava só sei que em três horas montei até o cap 22. muito né? Td bem que jah me esqueci da maioria das idéias, mas na hora eu lembro!**

**Bom vamos agora às respostas de Reviews:**

**Aggie18:**

**Uahauahuah, vc adora felinos? Eu tb, e vc acabou de me dar uma idéia, sabes... mas so poderá ver lahhh nos Yokais...**

**Kkkkkkk, bom talvez o Jakotsu esteja memso a espera do Inu... imagina só o inu chega lah ai de repente chega o Jakotsu e fala:**

**QUE CARA LINDO!**

**Ai o Inuyasha se vira para a Kagome e reclama:**

**De novo naum!**

**Isso seria no mínimo hilário!**

**Uahauhauhauahuah, bom quanto a sua one shot pode apostar que vou ler, me avisa quando jah estiver postada!**

**Bjksss minha querida portuguesa!**

**Vixinha**

**Eu? Senhorita perfeita? Kkkkk, tenho amis imperfeições que minha história..**

**Kkkkk, verddae imagina se a Sano aparece grávida.. Meu Deus, o Miroku vai ter que casar com ela... ah se vai! Kkkkkkkk bjkss!**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Bom, esse cap foi enorme e naum demorou um ano, agora só falta vc dizer se foi tão bom quanto o anterior!**

**:D bjkss linda!**

**Polly**

**Vc adora os elfos? Kkk, eu tb... amuh eles. E pior que o que vc falou é verdade, como eles vão se arranjar? São a Kagome o Inuyasha neah??? Bjjjauuummm**

**Lexis-chan**

**Talento?? Esse eu não tenho! Talvez tenha experiÊncia(que naum é taum grande asism) quer saber, duvido muito que seja assim tão ruim... na verdade acabeinde lÊ-la e não achei ruim coisa nenhuma... a kagom ta hilária, ri abessas na hora em que ela falou:**

**- qual parte do jornal , sabe ele é meio grandinho – (estou falando da fic das assassinas, muito criativa a idéia) **

**Bjss Aléxis**

**Fkake**

**Realmente... que mundo cruel... ma snum acho que vc tem a cara amassada não! Ow, tava bem lindinha naquela foto cjheia de talco. Kkkk, a doida do Scanner neah? Brincadeira, ei a minha carta deve tah chegando amanhã ou quinta, se, éclaro, o correio naum der pane!**

**Kkkk,. ****Bjss Aline (Amuh esse nome demar moço)**

**Jhully**

**Auauhauha, sério.. só tenho 14, quase completando 15 mar tudo bem. Não, o um orkut estah falando a verdade. Kkkkk, tenho 1,69. uahauhauha, imagina eu com 19 20 anos. Tah longe!**

**Bom vc foi a única pessoa que comentou sobre o Matrien, sabe ele realmente é osso duro de roer, mas ele é gente boa, mas ele so vai mostrar esse lado dele mais para frente!**

**Kkkk, e o Awnore então... sim eu posso elogiar ele pq naum fui eu que o criei e sim a Fkake, eu simplesmente desenvolvi a idéia, ele é simplesmente hila´rio!**

**Bjss Jhulielly**

**Jessicalpc**

**Poisé, agora que agente sabe metade dio segredo da Sangô. Mas ele ainda vai se resolver. Ah se vai. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, quanto ao Awnore, hilário é pouco. Amei ele. Bjkss jéssica!**

**Luna**

**Espero não ter demorado muito querida. É realmente tb amuh elfos, arcos flechas... apaixonada... espero que um dia faça, é ótimuh!**

**Quanto a troca de favores... bom... acho que naum :D deve ter sido desculpa do Inu, isso sim!**

**Kkkkkkkkkk**

**Bjss e me diga o que achou desse cap tah??**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Lorenaaaaaaaa...**

**Oi miga, realmente so o Inuyasha sendo lindo daquele jeito para chamar atenção d etodo mundo. Pense num cara gato!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bom espero que esse cap tenha satisfeito suas estimas. Rs rs rs: **

**Agome Chan**

**Uhauhuahau, tam bem estou ansiosa... mas para saber o que vc dirá desse cap sabes?**

**Kkkkkk, pense numa sorte da k, mesmo sendo "usada". Rs rs rs, será que aconteceu algo mais entre a Sangô e o Miroku... bom, ainda estou decidindo. Kkkkkkkkkkk, bjkss miga! (oh coisa de patty)**

**Mariii (;**

**Bom... primeiramente obrigada tah? Kkkkk, naum sou tudo isso que vc falou mas memso asism obrigada. Quanto a sua fic, por favor não faça isso. Poste ela.. kkkkkkkk, se nuam eu morro sabe??? Brincadeira posta menina, deve ser legal. **

**Entaum quer dizer que vc leu a casamento arranjado? (dando pulinhos) que bommmmmmmmmm, kkkkkkkkk, bjss garota!**

**E se cuida!**

**Rafa**

**Bom... vc me mandou seu e-mail como nick e para garantir sua privacidade coloquei só rafa tah? Auhauha, naum se preocupe, vou ficar esperando aqui seus pais comprarem seu pc e vc me mandar uma review me falando o que achou. Espero que esse cwp tenha ficado bom tah???**

**Bjss linda!**

_Boa Semana_


	17. Meio Elfa

**Capítulo XII: Meio Elfa**

Enquanto viajávamos de volta para a cidade dos elfos muitas coisas aconteceram. A primeirinha foi na primeira noite. Eu estava dormindo quando acordei no meio da noite. Crystal ressonava, bem perto de Giant que também dormia. Laymê estava escondida entre ás arvores, de acordo com ela era impossível dormir no chão. Inuyasha dormia de bruços em seu saco de dormir. E eu... Bom estava longe dele. Mas o que na verdade me surpreendeu foi a falta de duas pessoas. A Senhorita Sangô e senhor Miroku. Franzi a testa onde Diabos eles estavam? Levantei-me e calcei a bota. E bem devagar cheguei perto de Inuyasha. E o cutuquei. Ele continuou dormindo. Cutuquei novamente. Ele abriu os olhos e pulou do saco de dormir com a espada na mão. Ele havia se assustado.

- Shiuu! – tentei acalma-lo, ele olhou para mim com cara de poucos amigos. Eu comecei a puxar ele para longe do acampamento.

- O que é? – ele perguntou.

- A Sangô e o Miroku! Sumiram! – falei.

- Vamos procurá-los então! – ele falou e começamos a busca. Inuyasha aproveitava a luz da lua para observar as pegadas. Eu observava o vento para ver se conseguia captar algo. Nada. Já estávamos muito dentro da floresta quando senti algo pela brisa. Segurei o braço de Inuyasha e comecei a puxá-lo. Quando cheguei perto fiz ele parar, ele tentou falar algo então coloquei o dedo nos lábios dele, para observarmos. Eu e Inuyasha ficávamos procurando duas pessoas, até que encontramos, mas não do modo que esperávamos, quase exclamei de surpresa. E Inuyasha estava com os olhos arregalados.

Esperávamos tudo, menos pegar eles dois em um abraço apertado e beijos apaixonados. De repente eles pararam.

- Que foi? – perguntou Miroku.

- Pensei ter ouvido algo! – falou Sangô.

Miroku começou a olhar em volta até se certificar que não havia nada.

- Deve ter sido uma coruja. – ele replicou. Ele tentou beija-la novamente, mas ela não deixou. – Que foi? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Estou me sentindo mal por estar escondendo isso da k-chan – falou Sangô.

Miroku a abraçou e falou.

- Não se preocupe você sabe o jeito que ela é, antes que vejamos, ela irá descobrir que estamos namorando – eu abri a boca, mas essa foi fechada pela mão de Inuyasha. Eu olhei para ele, esse fez um gesto de que era para eu ficar calada.

- Mesmo assim... – Sangô falou.

- Você também não acha que me entristeço por não poder contar para o Inuyasha? Ele é meu amigo. – olhei para Inuyasha esse levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Afinal, por que temos que esconder? – falou Sangô.

E então antes da resposta de Miroku eu puxei Inuyasha para longe. Afinal, se eles estavam namorando não tínhamos o direito de ficar espiando.

Quando já estávamos longe, paramos.

- Você ouviu aquilo? – perguntei para Inuyasha de forma surpresa.

- O Miroku e a Sangô estão namorando – Inuyasha começou a rir – eu não acredito.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo mais! – exclamei, rindo também.

- Espere só quando eles aparecerem lá no acampamento, há há! –

- Não Inuyasha, não podemos fazer isso – reclamei – eles devem ter seus motivos, e uma hora eles vão nos contar. – devagar seguimos para o acampamento. Sentamos-nos perto da fogueira. E começamos a sussurrar. Conversando sobre Miroku e Sangô. Até que eles chegaram. Estavam com os lábios inchados e a pele perto da boca estava vermelha.

Eles se assustaram quando nos viram.

- Ka... Kagome! – falou Sangô – Inuyasha! – ela ria sem graça, - o que estão fazendo acordados até agora?

- Esperando vocês! – falou Inuyasha, eles ficaram brancos. E ai rimos – brincadeira, estávamos conversando.

- Ah ta! – falou Miroku.

Dei um gritinho assustado.

- Meu Deus, Sangô – ela olhou para mim – o que foi com sua boca? Está inchada e a pele está vermelha! –

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- É que... É que eu cai! – ela respondeu.

- Oh, e você também Miroku – e olhei para ele, com um olhar inocente – também caiu?

- Não, é que foi um.. mosquito, isso um mosquito –

Inuyasha com um olhar também com expressão inocente falou:

- Parece que foram vários! – e então começamos a rir de forma desenfreada.

- O que é que vocês tão rindo? – falou Miroku desconfiado.

- É que – olhei para Inuyasha e lembrei de uma história dele – é que eu lembrei de uma história que estávamos contando ainda agora! –

- Que história era? – perguntou Sangô para despistar.

- De uma vez, que Inuyasha passou três dias e três noites sem dormir! – eu respondi, ele olhou para mim com os olhos estreitos.

- Por quê? – perguntou Miroku se sentando, seguido por Sangô.

- Por que ganhou uma bicicleta! A mãe dele disse que ele passava a noite todinha andando nela! – respondi.

- Hei! – exclamou ele – eu sempre quis ter uma bicicleta, ta? – e depois ele sorriu – mas não fui eu que dei dinheiro para rato fazer um ninho!

Eu cruzei os braços.

- Eu não dei dinheiro para rato nenhum fazer ninho! – Sangô e Miroku olhavam para mim querendo saber a história. Suspirei.

- Eu estava juntando dinheiro, ai escondi em cima do forro, depois de uns meses quando fui pegar ele havia sumido. Sai gritando pela casa atrás de meu dinheiro, ai a minha mãe me mandou procurar direito, quando procurei direito achei um ninho cheio de filhotes, e também cheio do meu dinheiro, todo picadinho, dá para acreditar? O rato fez o ninho com MEU dinheiro - quando terminei todo mundo estava bolando de tanto rir. – qualé! Eu tinha onze anos! – nem assim pararam de rir.

- Eu lembro... – falou Inuyasha ainda rindo – que quando alguém falava nesse ninho ela brigava com um! – eu olhei com a cara feia para ele. – que é meu amor, só estava falando a verdade!

- Não me chame de meu amor –

- E por que não, Meu Amor? – ele replicou, eu olhei com a cara feia para ele.

- Quer saber, vou dormir! Inu-Kun! – e sai em direção para meu saco de dormir. Só ouvi risadas e adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte tudo ocorreu normalmente, viajávamos na mesma marcha de sempre. Crystal ia pelo céu. E Giant ia pelo rio, apesar de não viajarmos a beira dele, o rio ficava a uns quinhentos metros.

Sangô e Miroku estavam desconfiados e só depois de descobrirmos que eles estavam namorando é que acabamos notando certos... Olhares, gestos. O cuidado dele com ela. Os sorrisos dela para ele. E pelo jeito, Inuyasha também notou. Eles davam muito na cara.

Na hora do almoço o assunto principal era o ninho de rato, Laymê, Crystal e Giant se acabavam de rir. E eu até que dei algumas risadas também. E como estávamos adiantados Laymê disse que poderíamos descansar por uma hora. Aproveitei para dormir. Eu e Crystal fomos para o leito do rio e descansamos a sombra de uma árvore.

Depois do horário prescrito voltamos à viagem. Crystal me chamou para seguir viagem pelo céu. Era maravilhoso. O vento batia em meu rosto, e eu me animava por isso, que maravilha. Sorria por qualquer coisa, mas por Crystal ser muito nova, ela não podia me carregar por muitas horas, e logo voltei para os outros e minha querida Ichigo. Quando anoiteceu Inuyasha sumiu e eu virei-me para Crystal e retruquei:

- Vou no rio, preciso de um banho! – e sorri, peguei uma toalha e levei em direção ao rio. Andei por alguns minutos, e ao chegar à beira da água suspirei. Tirei a roupa devagar e coloquei-a empilhada a um canto. Entrei dentro da água e relaxei. Depois de me acostumar com a água fria comecei a nadar de uma margem a outra, isso era relaxante. Comecei a descer junto com a correnteza, depois voltaria. Até que me choquei em algo, voltei à superfície rapidamente, e não achei nada, até que Inuyasha emergiu. Dei um grito alto.

- Kagome? – ele exclamou surpreso.

- Ah! – gritei novamente – o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? –

- Me refrescando, não sei se você notou, mas está super quente! – ele retrucou.

- Não acredito Inuyasha! – rosnei – que má sorte a minha. – e virei de costas para nadar de volta.

- Por acaso você está nua? – falou inuyasha surpreso.

Olhei para ele com um olhar de raiva.

- Que legal eu também! – ele sorriu travesso.

- Cafajeste! – gritei – isso não teve graça.

- Você que acha! - e comecei a nadar rio acima, eu tentava ir pela margem onde a correnteza era mais fraca.

Cheguei perto de onde estavam minhas roupas, apoiei meu pé na lama do rio e quando iria saindo dele ouvi:

- Se eu fosse você, não faria isso! – dei um grito e voltei para o rio.

- IDIOTA! Por que me seguiu? – gritei.

- Eu não te segui, é que minhas roupas estão ali – ele apontou para uns dez metros depois das minhas, olhei desconfiadamente, mas então vi o quimono dele jogado na margem.

Sorri.

- Que bom! Agora você segue seu caminho e eu me visto! – sugeri.

- Eu não! Está tão bom aqui! – ele falou entrando dentro d'água, voltando logo depois.

- Inuyasha, você está forçando a barra! – reclamei.

- Que barra, querida? – ele deu ênfase em querida.

- Já disse para não me chamar de querida, nem meu amor, nem de droga nenhuma parecida... –

- Você sabe que odeio quando alguém me chama de Inu-Kun e mesmo assim não hesita em fazê-lo, minha droga nenhuma parecida. –

Dei um gemido.

- Por favor? – tentei uma última vez.

- Tsk, Tsk! – ele balançou o dedo negativamente.

- Você prometeu não brigar mais por besteiras! – gritei.

- Não estamos brigando –

- Mas você está me instigando a fazer isso – retruquei.

- Bom... Quem quer brigar e você, eu estou me divertindo! –

- Bela forma de diversão, amedrontar moças indefesas! – ironizei.

- Você pode ser tudo,menos indefesa! – ele riu. Acabei rindo também. – e então? Como vai fazer para sair com seu orgulho intacto?

Eu olhei para o nada.

- Posso usar magia para trazer a roupa aqui! – sorri.

- Claro. Você pode trazê-la até aqui, mas como fará para vestir? Irá molhar seu quimono? – ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Posso chamar Crystal! –

- Grande diferença ela vai fazer –

- Sangô? Miroku?

- Só iria piorar sua situação –

- Poderia deixar você inconsciente – retruquei.

- O ruim é conseguir! –

- Então fico aqui, até você se cansar! – disse.

- Vai demorar! –

- Eu espero. –

_Meia hora depois..._

- Você não se cansou ainda não? – repliquei.

- Não! – disse ele nadando.

- Por que você está tão empenhado em me passar uma vergonha? – perguntei.

- Eu? Empenhado em lhe passar uma vergonha? Não! – ele respondeu.

- Oh! Como você é odioso! – reclamei. Estava morrendo de frio, e a qualquer momento alguém viria nos procurar por tanto tempo sumidos.

Eu só via Inuyasha rindo. Depois de mais meia hora ele pareceu se cansar.

- Ta bom, Kagome! Pode ir se vestir, já estou todo enrugado! – e saiu nadando. Eu suspirei aliviada e comecei a me virar em direção da margem. Já estava me inclinando sobre a roupa quando ouvi ele gritar.

- QUE BELO TRASEIRO VOCÊ TEM! – eu me joguei na água novamente.

- Inuyasha! – gritei e ele sai rindo na direção da roupa dele. Mas ai tive uma idéia, sorri maliciosamente. E sai nadando atrás de Inuyasha, ele começou a sair da margem e já estava com o corpo quase todo do lado de fora quando eu exclamei:

- Uhhh!!! Que bela visão! – bom, não estava mentindo. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas somente olhou por sobre o ombro, ele sabia que se virasse a frente para mim seria pior!

- Veio aqui só para me observar, é? – ele retrucou.

- Não, vim para me vingar. Como já o fiz, já estou indo – e comecei andar com a correnteza. Ouvi algo caindo dentro d'água. E então senti algo me abraçar. Entrei dentro da água e depois subi desesperada, até que vi que era Inuyasha que estava abraçado a mim. É claro que o contato não era intenso.

- Idiota – falei engasgada e então lembrei que estava nua. Dei um grito e tentei empurra-lo.

- Menina você merece um castigo! – ele reclamou.

- Bocó! – falei empurrando os ombros dele. Mas parecia que eram paredes, ele nem parecia fazer esforço nenhum.

- E tenho um em mente. – e me beijou. Novamente, e outra vez fiquei sem ação. Como uma idiota retribuindo o beijo dele. Apesar do beijo selvagem, os nossos corpos não tinham contato.

Ele parou, fiquei lá com os olhos fechados. Mas quando os abri comecei a falar:

- Por que diabos você fez isso? – perguntei.

- Vamos, bem que você gostou! – ele sorriu.

- Convencido! – exclamei.

- Convencido nada! – e me deu outro beijo. Dessa vez mais carinhoso.

Depois de vários minutos ouvimos algo que nos fez separar:

- Kagome! Inuyasha! – Sangô gritava dentro da floresta.

Arregalei os olhos e sai nadando em direção as minhas roupas, Inuyasha também. Vesti-as e sentei perto da margem esperando eles chegarem.

- Ah! – disse Sangô chegando perto de mim, junto com Miroku – onde você estava? Ah Inuyasha! – ela falou para Inuyasha que chegava. – onde você estava? –

- Estava tomando banho, uns cem metros acima! – ele respondeu.

Sangô olhou para mim.

- Ah, eu... Estava aqui na beira do rio somente! – respondi.

- E por que as mangas do seu quimono estão molhadas? – perguntou Miroku.

- É... É que... Eu fui lavar minhas mãos e você sabe o quanto sou desastrada. - Miroku e Sangô olharam desconfiados.

- E por que você está com os lábios vermelhos? – perguntou Sangô.

- Você está é cega, ou consegue enxergar demais por que nem to vendo seu rosto direito! – repliquei – e quer saber vamos voltar logo, que já to é com sono! – e sai andando. Espero que antes que eu chegue lá meus lábios desinchem.

Andamos de volta. Estava muito perto do acampamento e antes de Sangô falar algo me recolhi. Mas só fingia estar dormindo, pois na minha cabeça só vinham os beijos que havia trocado com Inuyasha. Sorri. Aquele idiota. Não sei... Algo havia mudado nesse tempo em que viajamos juntos, já vai fazer cinco meses que saí de Tóquio, e parece que foi ontem, e também que foi a uma eternidade. Mas mesmo assim, não sei o quanto meus sentimentos mudaram, mas mudaram. Não sei como, nem quando, mas um laço de amizade se fez entre nós. Estamos mais unidos, nos entendemos mais... Como se fossemos um só. Não somente eu e ele, mas todos nós, Giant, Miroku, Sangô, todos. A que esta mais dispersada é a Crys. Mas ela ira se entrosar do jeito que ela é. Suspirei. Ouvi quando todos também se recolheram. E então o sono começou a me envolver, e então cai naquele precipício que se chama dormir.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Vamos Kagome! Acorde! – Inuyasha gritou – patricinha é hora de viajarmos! – quando eu acordei pulei do saco de dormir. Quando vi que havia sido o Inuyasha que havia em acordado quase que o mato. Metaforicamente falando, claro.

Quando ia subindo em Ichigo, Crys me deu um empurrãozinho com o nariz, olhei para trás, ela mexeu a cabeça de forma que me dizia para montar nela. Olhei enviesado e então chamei Inuyasha.

- Você guia Ichigo para mim? – e joguei as rédeas dela para ele. E então subi em Crystal, ela começou a voar, já havia pegado uns macetes para não me desequilibrar, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha medo. Ela ia devagar, com certeza para acompanhar os outros. Avistei a base da montanha em que se encontrava a cidade suspensa. Sorri. Estávamos chegando. Como as árvores eram muito densas seria quase impossível pousar. Mas eu sabia que perto do palácio Real havia um espaço. Voamos para lá. E então começamos a pousar, ao chegarmos a chão firme, vários elfos se agruparam por causa de Crystal. Afinal os cavalos alados são animais raros. Crys pareceu ficar tensa, e alisei a pelugem bege dela. Logo Laymê foi abrindo espaço entre a pequena multidão.

- Venham meninas! – falou ela e começou a nos guiar. A duquesa descia as escadas quando chegou nos cumprimentou, ainda mais Crys.

- Já está quase anoitecendo – começou Laymê – sugiro que vão descansar, pois o ritual vai ser às seis horas da manhã. Crystal, tem o celeiro que foi feito para Cliah, pode passar a noite de hoje lá enquanto providenciamos o seu. – eu senti que Crys acelerou a respiração. Olhei para ela atentamente, tentando decifrar o porquê da reação. E então lembrei do celeiro, onde ela estava amarrada, será que ela tinha medo? Ou estava traumatizada? Franzi o cenho.

- Eu...acho melhor a Crys ficar comigo lá na minha Tublubaksa – repliquei, Laymê olhou para mim – é...para nos conhecermos melhor... – e sorri. Laymê pareceu satisfeita.

- Então pedirei para levarem uma almofada para você, Crystal. ah, o ritual é às seis horas da manhã, por isso estejam aqui as cinco e meia está bem? – falou para todos e então saiu.

Quando menos espero lá vem o Awnore gritando: - Inu meu amor!!!!!!! – Inuyasha empalideceu. Miroku começou logo a rir e falar:

- vamos sair daqui, não estou a fim de segurar vela – ri. Deixei eles sozinhos e levei-a para minha casa suspensa, quando cheguei uma almofada gigantesca estava lá, ela era roxa, como eu estava cansada só troquei de roupa e entrei de baixo das cobertas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei às cinco da manhã, estava muito nervosa, Crys também estava nervosa, eu sentia, mas nada poderia fazer. Nós tínhamos que nos encontrar às cinco e meia. Quando cheguei os outros já estavam lá.

- Nós devemos ir para o cume mais alto da montanha! – falou a duquesa. Entreolhamos-nos. – por isso pedimos a presença deles! – quando ela falou isso, apareceram do meio das árvores Cliah, Mailon, Biondha, seu cavalo alado e mais três arqueiros de elite junto com seus companheiros.

- Acho melhor subirmos logo neles que não temos muito tempo – explicou a duquesa. Sorrimos e todos subiram nos cavalos para pegar a carona, eu, naturalmente, iria com Crystal. Enquanto subíamos vi que a técnica dos outros cavalos alados era muito mais elegante que a de Crystal, e que a postura dos arqueiros era bem mais ereta que a minha.

Notei também que por inconveniência do destino Biondha dava carona para Laymê, que conversavam entre si, mas teve uma hora em que achei que eles brigavam, mas então Laymê sorriu e Biondha também. Sorri. "Esses daí ainda vão dar um casal" pensei.

Ao chegarmos ao lugar mais alto me surpreendi, em vez de um pico encontramos uma área plana. E no meio dessa área tinha uma espécie de bacia de pedra igual a que tinha no ritual de Miroku.

A duquesa me posicionou e Crystal uma de frente a outra. Pegou um frasco onde havia uma espécie de líquido arroxeado.

- Uhay ofdu Nurelo e raugtyu te ug **[ aqui está Kagome, a guardiã do ar – **e colocou um pouco do liquido na minha testa - , o uhay ofdu Vgifdum, o uhay ofdu raugtyu te forakte jotuve tu _Shikon _**[ e aqui está Crystal, a guardiã do segundo pedaço da Shikon **– ela falou fazendo o mesmo com Crystal - to uregu ol tyukdo veljukqoyguf fogue, al muve lokdum fo seglugu, fogu e vufulokde jogsoyde. To quglekyu o veljukqoygyfle. **[de agora em diante companheiras serão, um laço mental se formará, será um casamento perfeito. De harmonia e companheirismo. – **terminou ela olhando para o sol nascente.

_Olá, Kagome! _Falou alguém em minha mente, não era Asuka, pois eu reconheço a voz dela, essa era uma voz linda, cantada, não que a de Asuka também não seja.

_Não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, Crystal, esse negócio de laço mental é melhor do que eu imaginava._

Olhei para ela, e ela pareceu sorrir. Não acredito é verdade, fechei os olhos. E me concentrei em sua mente.

**Você consegue me entender?**

_Claro!_

**Que massa! **

_É mesmo!_

Então abri os olhos. O colar que estava no pescoço dela levitou até o meio entre nós duas. Uma luz se fez nele, e então ele se dividiu em dois, um dos pedaços da pedra apareceu em meu pescoço presa a uma corrente prateada. Sorri para ela.

A duquesa sorriu. Cortou um pedaço de seu cabelo e jogou dentro da bacia de água. Dessa saiu uma fumaça.

- Agora, que Luiomew e Anascliva concedam à Kagome a virtude de ser de duas raças, de agora em diante será metade humana metade elfa, e igualmente meus filhos será de minha família! – ela falou sorrindo para mim, sorri de volta. Não sabia o que fazer e então fui de encontro à bacia, e com as mãos em concha peguei um pouco da água e joguei em meu rosto. Minha respiração acelerou, tinha algo estranho comigo, minhas veias queimavam, parecia que tinham larva fervente dentro delas. Olhei para Crystal ela também estava estranha seus olhos estavam arregalados, uma aura rosada começou a se formar em volta dela. Olhei para Inuyasha, esse parecia apreensivo. "Meus últimos momentos como total humana", pensei. E então senti meus pés deixarem o chão, uma luz me envolveu. A dor nos músculos era quase insuportável, fechei os olhos. E então não vi mais nada. Desmaiei.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Yooo!**

**Bom espero naum ter demorado. :D, bomm agradeço a Lory Higurashi por revisar esse cap para mim, e a Fkake, pelo simples fato de ontem ter ficado conversando comigo ate as 3 hrs da manhã conversando sobre a fic. Vamus as reviews entaum:**

Lory Higurashi

**Uau, pensando como a fic vai continuar?? Uau mesmo. Estou honrada. Kkk, bjss amiga e obrigada por ter revisado esse cap para mim. :**

Polly

**Eu me inspirei um pouco ao criar a Crystal... :D, é verdade o inu e a kag estaum melhor de um tempo para cah mas ainda saum inu e kag, kkkk. Bjss polly**

Vivia

**Leu a fic naquele dia? Geralmente demoro muito para ler uma fic... bom, mais ou menos, a história em si é de minah total autoria, mas a cultura elfa com certeza cpiei tondinah de lah, acrescentei algumas coisas e tirei outras mas memso assim ainda ficou muito parecida:**

Lexis-chan

**Esse é o melhor elogio que uma autora pode merecer, que gostam do se jeito de escrever. Eu particurlamente eu amo o SEU estilo, amei o novo capitulo da sua fic. Bjssss**

Kagome Juju Assis

**Obrigada (pela fic), rs rs rs, sério sua fic jah vai completar 1 ano? O.o, uau, a minha talvez chegue a isso, caramba ta demorando demais, fala sério!**

**Bjaum**

Kagome(sami)

**Tímida? Comigo naum precisa ser tímida tah? Naum tem motivos. Que bom que estah gostando da historia quase chorando de felicidade, sobre o Sesshy, bom uma amiga minha (fkake) que sabe o que vai contecer pelo resto da historia disse que ele vai ser o melhor personagem da fic, e para mim é o que estou esperando mais ansiosamente, o que tenho guardado para ele, ah, naum posso revelar muito, mas ele vai aparecer. Bjksss**

Kaoro Yumi

**Sabia que foi vc que fez eu botar aquela cena deles dois? Quando perguntou quando aconteceria aquele namorico pré namoro sério. Kkkkkkkk, espero que tenha tirado suas duvidas quanto a Sangô e o Miroku. Uahuahauhau, bjsss Kaoro. **

**P.s: obrigada, quase chorei quando vc disse que eu me supero a cada cap bjkssss**

Luna

**Cada vez melhor?? Valendo a pena acompanahr minha fic?? Caramba, sério nesse cap recebi elogios que me fizeram quase chorar e o seu foi um deles :D. uhauhahauha, e naum se preocupa, eu tb nuca vi um cavalo alado! Kkkk, só um burro viajante, meu irmão! Kkk, bjss viu**

Agome Chan

**Não, não chegou na metade, a metade vai ser no meio das viagens para os Yokais. Uahuahauhaua, longe neah? Vai ter em base uns 35 cap. Uahauhauha, estah amando? que otimuhhhh! Kkkk, gostou dos beijos do cap 16? E dos beijos desse? Auhahaua, bjksss**

Jessicalpc

**Uahauha, estah gostando? Bom entaum. Hahaha, vc gostou do Awnore neah? Kkk, ele é duper hilário um jakotsu da vida.hesheshes, bjsss viu**

Josiane Veiga

**Honrada em ter uma review sua, rs rs rs, 2 fics otimuhs?? Agora estou emocionada, li aquela one-shot sua. Muito massa, o inu dando uma de ciumento e deixando tudo de lado, quando eu puder eu juro que leio a meu futuro é com vc!**

**Bjssss**

Aggie18

**Oww, oi! Gostou?? Ah, otimuh! Uahuahau, vou ler sua fic agora mesmo, ahuaha, naum a Crystal é bege:D, eu falei, bege e com a crina loira! Bjss linda**

Btgirl

**Fabtastica? OO, obrigada, mesmo sem merecer!**

**Bom, nova por aki? Sinta-se a vontade ta? Kkk, bjsss!**

Ninfa-chan

**Muito perfect é tuh??? Poisé tah ai o que o mirok e a sango escondem. Bjksss**

Nadeshico

**Oi... que otimuh que gostou? o dia todinho lendo-a? uau! Entaum espero reviews suas em breve. Sei, os benditos erros de português... é qe eu penso mais rápida que minhas mãos, e quando elas tentam acompanhar ela sempre dão pau. Kkkk. O pior que eu fico me martirizando depois, quando faz um mês que publiquei o cap lah vou eu ler novamente e chega fico pasma com tanto erros. Kk, quanto alíngua, bom eu criei ela. **

**Bjss e obrigada pelos conselhos**

**P.s.: eu estava tentando arranjar um nome para ela e na hr de escrever o significado me atrapalhei e coloquei outro nome que tinha em mente, se vc ver no cap, se vc ver no cap após,(no caso o oito) na minha nota eu pedi desculpa pelo erro.**

**Bjsss viu! ;D**

Drika-chan

**Espero naum ter demorado **

**e que vc tenha gostado do que aconteceu nesse cap. **

**bjssss**

Fkake

**É quem sabe a Crys fica muda mermo? Ou eu posso fazer uma modificaçãozinha, o que acha? Kkkk, **

**Realmente que espécie de pacto era aquele?**

**Sinceramente, ainda bem que tive o bom senso de naum faze-los aceitar. Kkkkk, sim, o povo tah gostando muito do Awnore. Rs rs rs, e de nada, vc me gardecendo por causa do filme, kkk, e v que me mandou a serie do INUYASHA?**

**Lok agradecendo por causa disso!**

**Uahauhauhauh, bom vi que cortou mesmo boa parte do comnt, mas tem nada naum! Bjssssssssssssssssssssssssssss **

**P.s.: como foi a prova?**

_Desejo um ótimo dia e espero sua visita no capítulo que vem!_


	18. Meio Filha

**Capítulo XVIII: Meio-filha **

Oh, que dor de cabeça horrível. Estou finalmente começando a acordar. Tento levantar o tronco, mas a dor de cabeça me impede, abro os olhos devagar, a luz faz eu fecha-los novamente.

- Kagome! – alguém falou ao meu lado. Mas de quem era aquela voz? Abro meus olhos novamente, vejo a cara de Crystal bem na minha frente.

- Crystal – sussurrei.

- oi! – ela respondeu. Eu me sentei rapidamente na cama.

- hãn? Você está falando!? – exclamei.

- sim! – ela respondeu.

-mas... mas, mas por que você não falava antes? – exclamei me levantando.

- por que eu não poderia falar até está ligada a você, era uma forma de proteção a jóia – a voz dela era linda e eloqüente.

- quanto tempo eu dormi? –

- quase vinte e quatro horas! Ontem não teve treino por que você estava desacordada -

- eu não acredito! – então olho atenciosamente para ela e dou um grito. Crystal estava enorme, em vez daquele aspecto adolescente que ela tinha agora ela estava adulta, do tamanho de Cliah, o rosto dela estava mais alto que o meu – você... você cresceu! – exclamei.

- é outra conseqüência da minha união com você. – ela sorriu.

_E essa é a outra!_

**Ah, verdade o laço mental. Muito legal por sinal! Agora entendi o Miroku.**

"Oba conversa em conjunto!"

_Ah, você deve ser a segunda mente da Kagome._

"Sim, meu nome é Asuka, prazer"

_Digo o mesmo._

**Eu hem? Que coisa mais estranha, achava que só eu poderia conversar com você Asuka.**

" bom se ela pode ouvir o que se passa em sua mente então também pode me ouvir"

**Que loucura.**

Olhei em volta, não havia mais ninguém no quarto.

Então olhei para Crys novamente.

- Meu Deus como está mudada! – exclamei.

- eu não sou a única que mudou! – ela falou. Franzi a testa, e então lembrei que agora sou meio elfa. Arregalei os olhos. Coloquei a mão nas orelhas. Meu Deus, elas estão que nem a de um elfo. Pontudas e tudo mais, Oh. Não acredito. Corri para pegar um espelho. E soltei um grito baixo. Meu rosto estava diferente, mais anguloso. Minhas sobrancelhas um pouco mais bem-feitas. Os cílios estavam enormes, que me visse acharia que eram postiços, ma só que o que mais me surpreendeu foram meus olhos, eles estão... Oh, a cor dos meus olhos virou cinza. Não, não. é prata. Hãn? O que? Prata?

A única coisa que não mudou muito foi meu corpo, e meu cabelo que continua preto. Mas o cabelo dos elfos é loiro. Ah mas eu sou meio elfa, então não faz muita diferença. Estou bestificada, eu estou igual e diferente ao mesmo tempo.

e.. oh, quebrei o cabo do espelho. Droga, também estou mais forte. Virei as costas para a porta. E olhei quase muito surpresa para Crystal. A porta se abriu.

- Kagome? – Inuyasha me chamou da porta. Eu virei-me para ele devagar. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- você... Você está linda! – ele exclamou.

- hãn? –

- quer dizer, diferente! – ele se recompôs.

Sangô e Miroku apareceram na porta.

- Kagome! – Gritou Sangô pulando em mim. Nem me desequilibrei. Eu não senti praticamente nada.

Eu a abracei também. Eu não entendo, meu corpo está igualzinho, com os contornos delicados, mas me sinto mais forte.

Sorri.

Miroku olhou para mim.

- uau! Você está mais gata que antes! – Miroku falou.

- está mesmo! – exclamou Sangô – Meu Pai, seus olhos estão... PRATA? – todo mundo aproximou o rosto para ver melhor.

- vai ser ruim toda vez que você passar na frente de um espelho vai ficar se olhando por estar diferente – falou Miroku, todo mundo olho para ele – qualé, meus olhos eram castanhos antes e agora são verdes. –

Ri, estava feliz demais.

- vamos logo se não a gente vai se atra... – começou Sangô e então parou ao ver Crystal. E deu um grito.

- Crystal! Você está enorme! – e sorriu feliz, todos olharam para ela.

- é, cresci um pouco! – ela respondeu.

- Hãn? – falou Inuyasha.

- Crystal você está falando também?! – comentou Miroku.

- umhum! – ela respondeu.

- deixe até Giant ver! – falou Sangô, Giant e Crystal haviam se tornado amigas rapidinho. – mas agora vamos Kagome, a duquesa quer vê-la antes de irmos ao treinamento com Himura -

- então, vamos se não a gente vai se atrasar – peguei a minha capa e coloquei o capuz. Não queria receber olhares curiosos.

No caminho Inuyasha ficava me encarando o tempo inteiro.

- o que você quer me encarando? – perguntei.

- nada... é que você está um pouco diferente – ele respondeu.

- humf! Sou a mesma Kagome! –

- mas com olhos prateados! – ele replicou.

- isso não importa! – falei.

- bom... – ele olhou para mim travesso – será que também está tão ágil quanto um elfo? –

- Inuyasha... o que você quer? uma briga? Não vale, você sabe que estou em desvantagem! –

Ele ri e me abraça forte. Forte mesmo. Chegava a doer.

- Inuyasha – chama Miroku. Inuyasha olha por sobre o ombro.

- que é? – ele pergunta.

- Tu vai morrer! – ele responde. (n/a: pense numa predicação bem feita -.-', mas é pq a frase é assim mesmo).

- não! Sou imortal! – fala Inuyasha irônico. E olha para mim.

- deixe de ser idiota e me solta! –

- não! –

- Inuyasha estou falando sério – algo havia mudado no meu jeito de falar. Em vez daquela coisa melosa agora estava incrivelmente direta. Mas... Ninguém amadurece de um dia para o outro.

- e é? – ele ironizou. A raiva subiu e eu desvencilhei as mãos e dei um soco no abdômen dele. Tudo em menos de m segundo. Ele bateu em uma árvore.

Só ouvi Miroku gritando ao longe:

- Eu disse que você iria morrer! –

Inuyasha abriu os olhos devagar.

- uau! Que legal! – ele exclamou. Eu fiz uma expressão esquisita.

- Inuyasha você por acaso é masoquista? – perguntei.

- não, achei legal por você! – ele respondeu enquanto se levantava.

- ta, vamos logo que ainda teremos o treinamento – falei balançando a cabeça como se ele fosse caso perdido.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao chegar aos pés da escada do palácio Real logo me senti apreensiva. Agora a duquesa era minha "meio-mãe", Laymê e Mailon também eram meus meio-irmãos agora. E não gostei muito do sentimento que senti. Quase como se... Eu estivesse traindo a minha família. Minha mãe e meu irmão. Já fazia algum tempo que não pensava neles, o que aumentou ainda mais meu sentimento de culpa. Eu sentia falta de minha mãe e de Souta. E meu avô como será que estaria? As portas do salão real se abriram, entrei junto com os outros guardiões. A duquesa se levantou do trono e sorriu para mim. Laymê também sorriu com aquele jeito simples dela. Isso aplacou um pouco minha melancolia.

- Kagome! – exclamou a duquesa me abraçando – Bem Vinda a família! – falou ela. Meus olhos marejaram de água. Eu nem era filha dela mas ela me considerava como tal. Quer dizer eu tenho os genes dela agora em meu sangue o que a torna minha mãe. Ah que confusão.

- Irmã – disse Laymê sorrindo e me abraçando também. É talvez não fosse tão difícil ter uma segunda família.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- vou mudar um pouco o treinamento de vocês – falou Himura - agora farei duplas que será modificada diariamente, e nos meus treinos cada uma dessas duplas irá andar na floresta observando os animais. Não vai modificar muito. Vou designar dois elfos para essa tarefa. Alguns já se ofereceram como a irmã do general Awnore e o próprio. – Inuyasha ficou pálido – mas chamei alguns guias da floresta para ajudá-los. Hoje as duplas serão Kagome e Sangô, e a outra será Miroku e Inuyasha. – ela então fez um gesto e dois elfos irromperão da floresta – esses serões seus guias. Devem segui-los – e cada um deles veio na direção de uma dupla. Eles fizeram gestos para seguirmo-los. E cada dupla foi em uma direção diferente. Em todo o caminho eu fazia aquilo que Himura havia nos pedido. Observava atentamente os animais. Os pássaros que voavam de um lado ao outro. Tentava identificar o canto de cada um. Vi até mesmo uma corsa bebendo água com seu filhote. Mas nenhum desses animais se importava conosco. Eu ficava quase que bestificada, mas superava.

_E então? Onde você está? _Perguntou Crystal em minha mente.

**Sei lá, eu estou seguindo esse elfo bonitão.**

_Ih, mal chegou e já está se apaixonando pelos elfos._

**Olha aqui, mocinha...**

_Mocinha nada já sou adulta!_

**Então ta, SENHORA!**

_Senhora não, assim me sinto velha._

**Então como Diabos é que você quer ser chamada?**

_De Crys._

**Mal te dei esse apelido e já se viciou nele.**

_Humf._

**Mas afinal, onde VOCÊ está?**

_Espera que eu vou te mostrar._

Ri.

**Como?**

De repente uma imagem apareceu nos meus olhos. Joguei a cabeça para trás assustada. A imagem era da floresta. Como se Giant estivesse voando. Mas ai ela abaixou a cabeça e a figura que apareceu na minha mente também acompanhou o movimento e vi que na verdade ela estava na montanha, sentada observando a floresta. A imagem se dissipou.

Respirei rapidamente.

**Uau! Como você fez isso?**

Ouvi a risada dela.

_Gi que me ensinou._

**Quem?**

_GIANT tapada!_

**A Giant está tampada?**

_Não! Giant me ensinou. E VOCÊ é uma tapada!_

**Ah, ei para com isso está bem?**

_Para com o quê?_

**De me chamar de tapada!**

_Está bem... tapada!_

**Ei! **

_Agora vou voltar, por isso não vou conversar com você se não posso me desconcentrar no vôo. _

**Está bem. Tchau.**

E ela então alçou vôo. Eu senti. O que me deixou mais assustada.

Balançando a cabeça continuei com o exercício que havia deixado para trás. Então comecei a ouvir um barulho. Era uma voz que uma hora ela piava e outra vez falava "mã". Não entendi. Olhei para Sangô essa também parecia ouvir.

Seguimos o barulho e encontramos um passarinho no chão. Olhamos para cima e vimos o ninho. Ele devia ter caído. Logo o elfo que nos acompanhava apareceu preocupado.

- o passarinho deve ter caído do ninho – suspirou Sangô pegando o filhote na mão. Ela passou o dedo na cabecinha dele. E Sangô sorriu, pois ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse gostando do carinho. Eu sorri. Ela esconde essa faceta carinhosa dela atrás de uma carranca. Sendo ela uma das criaturas mais doces que existe. Ela é perfeita para o Miroku. Com certeza ela vai saber aplacar aquele gênio impulsivo dele.

- deixe-me leva-lo até o ninho! – pedi estendendo a mão para Sangô. Ela sorriu para mim e me estendeu a mão onde ele estava, colocando ele carinhosamente em minha mão.

Como agora não precisava mais de movimentos com a mão para controlar o vento, resultado de três horas de treinamento após o treinamento convencional, eu fiz o ar me impulsionar para cima me deixando exatamente no local onde estava o ninho. Coloquei ele devagar na palha seca do ninho e sorri.

- tchau passarinho, tenha cuidado para não cair novamente, ta? – depois de descer o elfo nos disse que já era hora de voltarmos e quando encontramos a onde Himura nos esperava o elfo logo chegou perto dela e lhe confidenciou algo no ouvido, o que a fez sorrir. Esperamos os outros chegarem para irmos ao campo de treinamento de Matrien. No caminho, Miroku como sempre tirava onda de Inuyasha.

Ele ria muito.

- o Inuyasha... – falou ele entre o riso – quase que é morto por um alce. – e riu novamente. Inuyasha fechou a cara.

- E como foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Sangô.

– O idiota jurou ouvir alguém gritando, que por um momento também pensei ter ouvido – ele começou contando nos dedos - então ele seguiu os "gritos" e deu de cara com um alce, que saiu correndo atrás dele, a sorte foi o elfo que ia com a gente. – e desatou a rir novamente. Sorri tristemente, o Inuyasha já está dando muita mancada na frente do Miroku. Com a cara fechada Inuyasha saiu andando na frente. E apressando um pouco o passo eu o acompanhei.

- ei, não está com raiva do Miroku está? - perguntei sorrindo.

- não... não! – ele respondeu.

- é o jeito dele não liga! – repliquei sorrindo mais ainda.

Inuyasha riu.

- sabia que você acabou se tornando uma boa amiga? – ele me falou sincero em quanto sorria.

- Meu Deus! Inuyasha Taisho admitindo que estava errado quanto a personalidade de uma pessoa. Isso sim é que é uma coisa inédita! – exclamei rindo.

- seja sincera, você também errou quanto ao que achava de mim! – ele replicou.

- ééé... é acho que sim! – respondi as duras penas. – mas antes você era um panaca! –

- panaca... não– ele falou com a testa franzida.

- ah... quando você era menor com certeza você era um dos garotos mais imbecis que já existiu! –

- não era não –

- para mim, quem fala de mim é imbecil! – respondi.

- então está ai a prova que não sou! – ele falou convencido.

- há! Claro que é! Você falava de mim quando era pequeno! –

- nunca, até mesmo quando VOCÊ falava de mim eu fiz questão de não tocar no seu nome! – ele me falou.

- eu falava de você? Eu prometi a mim mesma que não falaria nada relacionado a você para não descer ao seu nível –

- aquela sua amiga, Kaguya acho, falou para mim que em todo canto em que você chegava você falava de mim. Isso mesmo, até um apelido que você usava, deixa eu ver se eu lembro... ah lembrei é o menino metido a surfista e que mora a quilômetros do mar – eu estava com os olhos arregalados.

- mas... esse era o apelido que ELA usava quando falava de você, e ela mesma me falou que ouviu você falando de mim! –

- eu nunca falei de você! – ele exclamou.

- ela... Ela quis nos fazer brigar! – exclamei surpresa.

- mas por quê? – ele perguntou.

- não estou entendendo – falei sem entender nada – talvez ela gostasse de você só pode, mas não vejo por que ela me via como ameaça.

- humf – ele replicou pensativo.

- ah, deixa para lá, era coisa de criança! Mas nós passamos todo esse tempo brigados por causa disso... –

- não! Não foi por causa disso não. eu até tinha superado essa cisma idiota quando você passou a me tratar mal... – ele respondeu indignado.

- eu te tratar mal? Você que olhava com a cara feia! – respondi também indignada.

Ele riu.

- somos dois idiotas! – declarou sucinto.

Ri também.

- exatamente! – exclamei e seguimos em silêncio até o campo de treinamento de Matrien.

_Vou ficar observando o treino de vocês. _Comunicou Crystal.

**Só não se decepcione.**

Enquanto esperávamos Matrien. começamos a nos preparar. Tiramos os arcos das costas e tiramos os protetores das mochilas, nesse meio tempo Matrien chegou.

- nesses dois meses que estão comigo vocês se tornaram arqueiros razoáveis... – começou Matrien com o jeito seco e típico dele. Sorrimos com o elogio -... para humanos! – nosso sorriso esmoreceu – Mas não se pode somente saber atirar, tem que se saber desviar das flechas também. Pois o feitiço pode voltar contra o feiticeiro – ele fez um gesto para um elfo que estava perto. Esse trouxe uma aljava cheia de flechas. Matrien retirou uma – estão vendo essa flechas? A ponta delas é feita de borracha. Meus auxiliares irão lançá-las ao longo de um caminho determinado por mim e vocês deverão desviar das flechas. – ficamos surpresos. Retirei o protetor e me preparei para o exercício.

- mestre... – chamou Miroku – como devemos saber quando as flechas estiverem vindo em nossa direção? –

Matrien olhou para nós e respondeu:

- isso é algo que terão que aprender sozinhos. –

Quatro horas e meia depois nossos corpos estavam exaustos. Apesar da ponta das flechas serem emborrachadas elas batiam com forças e com certeza amanhã todo mundo estaria com hematomas. Depois de algumas horas logo Matrien se deu por satisfeito. E me pediu para pegar o arco e tentar puxar a corda. Como havia virado rotina depois dos treinos. Eu nunca havia tido nenhum melhoramento. Mas mesmo assim Matrien me fazia repetir o exercício. Coloquei o protetor nos dedos e me preparei. Suspirei já sabendo que passaria a próxima meia hora fazendo esforço em vão.

Coloquei meus dedos na posição. Firmei a mão no arco. Empinei o queixo. E comecei a puxar levemente e depois comecei a intensificar o puxão. Mas me assustei. A corda veio.

Olhei quase que muito espantada. A corda parecia um fio de náilon em minha mão. Abri a boca assustada. Olhei para meus companheiros e eles também pareciam surpresos. Matrien sorria.

Ele pediu meu arco, e tentou puxar a corda. Essa não veio.

- como eu suspeitava! – ele murmurou.

- eu... eu não entendo! – falei muito surpresa.

_Mas eu sim! _

**Então me explique!**

_Você precisava da combinação de elfo com guardião para movimentar o arco. Ele foi feito especialmente para você._

**Nesse caso... Eu precisava ser elfa e guardiã ao mesmo tempo para movimentar a corda. **Pensei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_isso._

- vejo que seu cavalo alado já lhe explicou! – comentou Matrien. – sugiro que vocês vão... já é hora do outro treinamento-

-AH! – gemeu Miroku – estou todo quebrado! – ele reclamava no caminho para o lugar onde deveríamos treinar com Laymê.

Olhei com pena para Miroku. Eu também estava muída, as laterais de meu corpo estavam doloridas e amanhã estaria com várias partes roxas. Todos nós parecíamos que iríamos despencar.

Ao chegarmos ao local logo encontramos Laymê, ela veio em nossa direção e depois de breves cumprimentos ela começou a falar:

- bom gente, vocês já sabem tudo que precisam de cultura elfa, o que significa que o treino de vocês comigo acabou! – ela sorriu tristemente – nesse caso vocês podem usar as minhas cinco horas para descansar – ela nos falou.

- descansar... – falei baixo. Olhei para os outros e vi que eles não queriam descansar – nunca mais treinamos os treinos que as sereias nos ensinaram! – falei para eles.

- é, podemos usar as cinco horas para treinar! – falou Inuyasha.

- Boa idéia! – exclamou Miroku.

- quer ser nossa coordenadora Laymê? – ela sorriu e acenou afirmativamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Vamos Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha debaixo da janela da minha Tublubaksa – a festa já vai começar! – desci correndo as escadas e seguimos para aonde aconteceria mais uma daquelas festas.

Quando lá chegamos logo encontramos Awnore que quando nos avistou logo veio rapidamente.

**- **e então Inu-Kun? Aquela dança pode ser hoje? – perguntou ele com os olhos brilhando. Miroku deu uma olhada bem discreta para Sangô. Essa riu e o seguiu. Franzi a testa. Oh Meu Deus não agüento mais essas escapadas deles para namorar. Por que não dizem logo?

- ei, deixa eu ver se entendi – falou Crystal bem ao meu lado – Sangô e Miroku estão namorando? –

- shiuuuu! – falei para ela falar baixo. Não acredito que ela leu minha mente – eles não sabem que eu e o Inuyasha sabemos! –

- ahhhh! – ela olhou para mim e depois me comunicou – vou andar por aí, Cliah me chamou para ver uns tais cisnes cinzentos que estão migrando. – franzi a testa, verdade Mailon e Biondha estão na cidade. Só que como estive treinando não tinha visto eles.

- NÃO AWNORE! – gritou Inuyasha de longe.

Olhei para ele. E lembrei do dia do rio. Corei violentamente e todas as lembranças daquela noite passaram em minha cabeça.

- hum, eu ainda não estava a par desses acontecimentos. Bem interessantes de fato! – olhei para ela. Ela havia visto todas as imagens! Arregalei os olhos. Por que, afinal, ela consegue fazer isso e eu não?

- ei! –

Ela riu.

- ah, vá lá ver seus cisnes cor de burro quando foge com o Cliah! – falei zangada e sai andando, só ouvi a risada dela.

Andei por entres os elfos que conversavam ou dançavam. Até que vi no canto Biondha e Laymê conversando. Conversando mesmo e não brigando. Sorri. Está na cara que um é doido pelo outro.

- olá maninha! – virei para ver quem havia falado. Era Mailon. Sorri abertamente.

- olá mano! – respondi do mesmo jeito.

- legal ter outra irmã... é no mínimo interessante demais. – falou ele rindo me oferecendo um pedaço de castanha – ah e você ficou linda com essas orelhas! – ele disse de boca cheia. Eu sorri maravilhada, não pelo elogio mas como ele um rapaz que tinha mil e uma responsabilidade nas costas e conseguia ainda assim ser um exemplo de bom humor. A não ser na frente de seus soldados, claro.

Desviei o olhar daquela figura alta e me virei para observar Laymê que sorria.

- Biondha é um amigo meu de infância! – ele disse vendo que eu olhava para aquele Biondha e Laymê – ele sempre gostou da Laymê, até pensei que ela gostasse dele. Mas ai mamãe disse que ela se casaria com um elfo escolhido por ela. Mas o desgraçado deixou Laymê no altar. – falou ele com um pouco de raiva no final da frase.

- considerando o fato de que quase todos os elfos são homossexuais essa sua amizade com o Biondha pode ser interpretada errada – brinquei para ver se amenizava o clima. Ele riu.

- foi exatamente por isso que comecei a ser amigo dele – ele comentou pensativo. Arregalei os olhos. – por que ele é hétero, e eu também! – ele corrigiu quando viu o que tinha falado. Acabei rindo da confusão dele. – mas, afinal, onde está Crystal? – perguntou ele.

- disse que ia ver uns cisnes cinza com o Cliah! – respondi enquanto andávamos.

- ah é... Cliah é fascinado por pássaros! – comentou ele. Então vimos Inuyasha tentando se desvencilhar de Awnore.

- Awnore, por favor, me deixa em paz! – falou Inuyasha quase penoso.

- ahhhh – gritou ele – você falou meu nome! -E pulou em cima do Inuyasha. Mailon riu com a cena.

- vocês fazem um lindo casal! – comentou Mailon rindo.

- você acha? – falou Awnore e tentou abraçar o Inuyasha. Inuyasha olhou com raiva para Mailon e movimentou a boca como se falasse: "você me paga". Mailon sorriu e saiu me puxando na direção da mesa de bebidas.

- A Laymê me falou que acabou o treino com vocês – Mailon comentou.

- é... – falei simplesmente.

- isso significa que você tem algumas horas livres – ele deixou aquilo no ar e depois continuou falando: - vi no dia do ritual que nem você nem Crystal estão preparadas para o vôo. Que tal usar essas horas para treinarmos isso? –

Eu olhei para ele. Ele está se oferecendo para ensinar a mim e a Crystal a voar? Por mim tudo bem. Mas tem que ver se Crystal vai aceitar.

**Crystal... Mailon está nos oferecendo aulas de vôo! Aceita?**

_Deixa eu pensar... CLARO QUE SIM!_

- tudo bem, amanhã quatro horas! – falei.

- na base do rochedo. – ele completou e me deu um beijo no rosto – agora já vou maninha, tenho que descansar. - E se foi.

- Inuyasha e Kagome – falou Himura dividindo as duplas – Sangô e Miroku! E o resto vocês já sabem! Observem tudo o que puderem. – sorrimos e seguimos nossos caminhos.

O elfo nos guiou para um lado totalmente contrário que havíamos ido. Andamos por entre as árvores observando os pássaros e outros animais. Um esquilo passou pelo pé do Inuyasha. Esse riu. E então comecei a observar, mas agora uma coisa totalmente diferente: Inuyasha. Ele sorria a cada passarinho que passava, cada coelho que surgia. E Inuyasha sorrindo era algo muito difícil. Afinal ele sempre estava com uma expressão carrancuda. Aproveitei aquela chance para observar suas feições. E me surpreendi. O Inuyasha era lindo. As feições plácidas e rígidas ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos negros caiam macios pelas costas. Os cílios longos, o nariz anguloso, a boca carnuda e os olhos – ah os olhos – prometiam mais mistérios que qualquer mapa de tesouros.

Ele sorriu novamente. E o sorriso, quando acontecia, era lindo, jovial.

E olha que agora que estou descendo o olhar pelo corpo dele. Bom... com certeza o desejo de qualquer adolescente. Os ombros largos, a altura, as coxas e braços musculosos, a bunda... Oh Meu Deus, o que Diabos é que estou fazendo??

Balancei a cabeça.

Poxa ele era meu inimigo a menos de seis meses, tudo bem que agora ele era amigo, mas mesmo assim ninguém anda dissecando o amigo.

Argh. Que idiota.

Com muito esforço fiz meus pensamentos voltarem para o treino que havia desleixado. E espero que consiga deixar meus pensamentos exatamente onde eles deveriam estar. Tenho que pensar seriamente em criar uma barreira imaginária entre o que posso ou não pensar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Matrien estava realmente querendo nos matar. Nossos braços estavam já roxos e agora ficariam pretos. Estavam doloridos e ele aumentava a área em que deveríamos correr tentando desviar das flechas. O que geralmente era inútil. No final daquele dia Matrien comentou:

- espero que os ciganos consigam ativar a coordenação motora de vocês. Por que se não... – ele deixou a frase no ar e então nos liberou. Sai correndo em direção a base do rochedo. Depois iria ao encontro dos outros, que estariam treinando percepção.

Comecei a correr, pois estava atrasada. Crystal já devia estar me esperando junto com Mailon. E então o chão começou a passar muito rápido sob meus pés. E então vi que estava correndo muito rápido. Quando vi já estava na base da montanha. Olhei para trás assustada. A poeira já baixava.

- estou vendo que já está aprendendo as vantagens de ser um elfo! – disse Mailon sorrindo.

Ele se virou para Cliah e Crystal.

- vocês podem nos levar um pouco mais alto na montanha? – ele perguntou para os dois. Crystal olhou para ele com uma expressão que dizia:

"o que você acha?".

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Cliah mostrava para Crystal um golpe básico em pleno ar, no caso de lutas com dragões, montegargals, fênix... enquanto isso eu e Mailon estávamos sentados na beira do rochedo, ele me falava o que fazer em vôos.

- quando você estiver em descida e o corpo de Crystal estiver totalmente na horizontal então você deve se deitar sobre ela, puxar os joelhos para cima e apoiar os cotovelos no pescoço dela, além de manter o equilíbrio ela fica mais veloz. – ele fazia gestos enquanto explicava – mas se estiver em uma luta apóie seus pés na junção da perna com o abdômen dela. E se estiver voando para cima se mantenha ereta, e nunca se esqueça de manter as penas apertadas. –e ele mexeu em uma sacola que trazia presa aos quadris, e puxou de dentro um arreio. Um arreio de prata com as fivelas em formato de estrela – esse é meu presente para você! – ele sorriu. Fiquei muito feliz e surpresa.

Quando coloquei o arreio em Crystal ficou perfeito, o focinho dela se encaixava perfeitamente na abertura.

- está confortável? – perguntei.

- nem sinto que estou usando algo! – ela respondeu. Alisei o pescoço dela e olhei para Mailon. Esse sorriu. E eu sorri de volta.

_15 dias depois..._

- acorde bela guardiã! – ouvi ao longe. Havia ido dormir tão cansada que estava demorando a acordar. – vamos acorde! – falou a voz novamente, e então acordei. Quem diabos é que havia me acordado?

Olhei pelo quarto. Ninguém.

- ah até que enfim acordou! – falou aquela voz novamente.

- quem está falando? – perguntei assustada.

- eu! –

- eu quem? – perguntei aflita, eu não conhecia aquela voz.

- na janela! –

Fui à direção da janela, nada vi.

- não tem ninguém aqui! Ah Inuyasha se for você com uma dessas gracinhas... – ameacei.

- não. sou eu, aqui em baixo! – olhei para baixo e só vi um passarinho olhando para mim.

- só vejo um passarinho! – respondi.

- e é exatamente eu que estou falando! – falou o passarinho. O PASSARINHO?? Dei um grito muito alto. Crystal pulou da almofada.

- o que foi? – perguntou Crystal.

- o... passarinho... está falando! – exclamei gaguejando.

- claro! – falou ele.

Gritei novamente.

Crystal riu.

- finalmente você conseguiu – falou Crystal – o dom nasceu em você, minha querida guardiã, você agora entende os animais – apesar do susto comecei a pensar... Mas eu pensava que o dom vinha devagar e não assim... De uma hora para a outra. Quer dizer... bem que já faz um tempo que penso ouvir alguém falando ao meu lado... ah, Sangô tem que saber disso! Vesti meu quimono rapidamente.

- Tenha um bom dia, tenho que acordar a outra guardiã! – e o passarinho falou e alçou vôo.

- não! Ela vai se assus... – mas ele já havia ido.

Sai correndo o mais rápido que pude para a Tublubaksa de Sangô. Mas antes que a alcançasse ouvi um grito. Ops, tarde demais!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de meia hora logo descobri que todos nós amanhecemos um pouco diferentes. Todos quase endoidando com "algum" passarinho tagarela tentando nos acordar. Quando falamos para Himura ela nos olhou e respondeu com olhos rasos d'água:

- meu treinamento com vocês acabou! –

Miroku vinha correndo no caminho que Matrien havia demarcado. Só uma flecha acertou em seu corpo. Sorrimos, nosso desempenho também havia sido parecido.

- muito bom, Miroku! – elogiou Matrien – todos vocês estão ótimos, nem se comparam a quando chegaram aqui! Nesse caso, se preparem para amanhã passarem por um teste. – Matrien pegou suas coisas e foi embora.

Ficamos tristes e felizes ao mesmo tempo. Felizes por termos recebido um elogio de Matrien e tristes por que havíamos nos acostumados com aquela cultura tão diferente da nossa, em que as mulheres tinham maior poder, em que os homens não tinham preconceito quanto ao homossexualismo e pelo jeito teríamos que deixa-la. Olhei para o céu e depois para a floresta. Aquele agora era meu povo, a duquesa agora era minha mãe, Laymê e Mailon agora eram meus irmãos. Sorri tristemente. E teria de deixar aquilo a qual me havia acostumado, pelo bem de Elpard.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Ow! – gritei enquanto Crystal fazia uma descida em rodopio. Super arriscado mas deixava minha adrenalina a mil.

Mailon passou a toda velocidade ao meu lado. E Crystal começou a segui-lo. Ganhando altitude e tentando passar de Cliah. Eu me segurava nos arreios enquanto Crystal me deixava de cabeça para baio uns poucos segundos. Comecei a rir. Agora a ereta Kagome nem se comparava a antiga, que era murchinha e não sabia como ficar em cima de um cavalo alado. Em compensação Crystal havia sido elogiada por Cliah como um dos cavalos mais velozes que havia visto. Ao voltarmos para a montanha contei a Mailon que meu treino havia terminado com Himura e que no outro dia seria o teste de Matrien.

- só falta agora você dizer que nosso treino terminou... – comentei.

- não! O treino nunca acaba, sempre há o que aprender, mas infelizmente já lhe ensinei tudo o que eu tinha para lhe ensinar. – olhei para ele com um olhar triste.

- é... o NOSSO treino acabou! – ele falou tristemente.

Abaixei a cabeça.sentiria falta dos fins de tarde voando com ele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Treino de Matrien...

Com certeza era mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Ele fez um caminho que cortava a floresta e nos fez andar por ele desviando as flechas de atiradores invisíveis e fazendo-nos atirar em sacos de areias que caiam das árvores. Miroku e Sangô já haviam ido. Agora era a vez de Inuyasha e minha. Andávamos com toda a cautela possível ouvi o zumbido baixo de quando uma flecha é atirada analisei ao mais rápido possível e desviei a cabeça. A flecha não me acertou por centímetros.

- boa – elogiou Inuyasha sem me olhar. Um saco de areia caiu bem na frente dele, preso por uma corda. Inuyasha mirou e acertou. O caminho inteiro era aquele negócio de atira desvia, atira e desvia novamente. Mas ao passar do tempo começou a ficar difícil vários flecha e sacos ao mesmo tempo. Matrien vinha de longe nos observando. Três flechas ao mesmo tempo, desviei abaixando a cabeça desviando o corpo e levantando o braço. Quatros sacos apareceram a nossa frente. Inuyasha o mais rápido possível acertou os quatro. Quando estávamos já avistando o campo de treinamento ficamos felizes e demos menção de sair correndo em direção a ele, mas um saco caiu a nossa frente e outro atrás. Em menos de um segundo eu acertei de trás e Inuyasha o da frente. Cindo flechas vieram em nossa direção. Inuyasha caiu no chão para desviar e eu usando a força de elfa dei um pulo e me segurei em num galho de uma árvore. Depois ficando sentada nele. Analisei. Vi os elfos que atiravam por entre ás árvores.

Desci devagar e depois eu e Inuyasha saímos andando na direção do campo de treinamento. Felizmente não nos surpreendemos com nenhum saco. Miroku e Sangô me esperavam. E pelo caminho da floresta apareceu Matrien que veio na nossa direção.

Quando ele chegou perto olhou para nós bem lentamente e então revelou:

- vocês estão prontos! – olhamos uns para os outros. Nós não estavamos felizes por ter de ir embora. Matrien fez um gesto e dois elfos apareceram com quatro aljavas.

- esse é meu presente para vocês – ele indicou as aljavas cheias de flechas – as flechas são guarnecidas com pena de cisnes e pontas de cobre. – ele entregou as aljavas menores para mim e para Sangô. E as mais longas para Miroku e Inuyasha.

- boa sorte! – e saiu como era costume dele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Por favor Inu! Fica! – pedia Awnore. Inuyasha bufou e saiu andando.

Olhei para trás. Estávamos indo embora. Com muito pesar havia arrumado as coisas da minha Tublubaksa. E naquele momento a duquesa estava esperando-nos para se despedir. Cheguei perto do Inuyasha e sussurrei:

- tenta um método diferente com o Awnore! – ele olhou para mim e eu sorri. Bem atrás de Awnore estava Mailon. Que sorriu para mim.

- olha Awnore! – começou Inuyasha, eu só ouvia de longe – eu tenho que ir, Elpard depende de nós por enquanto. Não posso ficar! – Awnore pareceu esmorecer e Inuyasha sorriu – mas tem alguém por aqui mesmo que seria uma boa... – Awnore franziu a testa e Inuyasha apontou para Mailon. Awnore deu uma olhada bem lenta em Mailon e exclamou:

- me apaixonei – e foi para o lado de Mailon que arregalou os olhos. Abri a boca surpresa.

- não era isso que eu queria dizer! – falei quando ele chegou perto de mim.

Inuyasha olhou para mim e sorriu:

- serviu do mesmo jeito! – então ele deu um olhar de esguelha para Mailon que estava aperreado – e a vingança foi perfeita – terminou com uma risada.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- O treinamento terminou mais rápido que imaginávamos! – comentou a duquesa. Himura e Laymê tinham um olhar triste, mas Mailon não. Sorria como se tivesse certeza que a gente seria bem sucedidos na nossa missão – quando ganho uma nova filha tenho que vê-la partir talvez para a morte – Laymê olhou para mãe como se sentisse a mesma coisa.

- minha meio-irmã, mas é como se esse meio não existisse – Laymê comentou.

- ah maninha! Vou sentir tanto a sua falta! Adoro tanto voar com você! – disse Mailon e foi o primeiro a se adiantar e trocar um abraço comigo. Também deu um abraço em Sangô e trocou um olhar com Inuyasha e Miroku. Então ele se virou para Crys e Giant.

- não tive muito contato com você, brava Dugdugaruf (n/a: nome da raça de Giant), mas parece ser leal e corajosa espero que vá bem em sua missão! – Giant riu e ele se virou para Crystal – ah Sem Nome, sempre soube que você era destinada a grandes feitos, mas você surpreendeu até mesmo a mim. –

- pois é, mas nunca me esquecerei de como você gostava de me mostrar para suas "amigas" só por que eu tenho o olho azul – Crystal revelou.

- querida, você é melhor que um poodle todo mundo adora, tinha que usar esse artifício! – ele riu.

- seu namorador incurável – falou Crystal rindo.

Laymê se adiantou e abraçou cada um de nós.

- falta quinze dias, têm certeza que não querem descansar ou ir à era de vocês? Que eu saiba já vai completar seis meses que vocês estão aqui – pensei por um momento, estava morrendo de saudades de Rin e de minha família. Mas eles teriam que esperar, ou eu.

- não posso ir para minha era e fingir que nada está acontecendo aqui! – comentei com a cabeça baixa. Pelo jeito Sangô e Inuyasha pensavam a mesma coisa.

- não podemos descansar - adiantou-se Miroku – quinze dias é muita coisa, e eu temo que o exército Vanvorin nos ataque antes mesmo de nós termos terminado nosso treinamento –

Laymê balançou a cabeça vendo que tínhamos razão.

- nesse caso mandarei uma mensagem para o príncipe Yokai o mais rápido possível – Laymê olhou para a mãe que começou anos dizer por onde ir para chegarmos nos elfos:

- devem ir para floresta de Sangue – ela falou – sigam para oeste, sempre a oeste e encontrarão a morada dos Yokais – ela abriu um sacola e tirou uma bússola – qualquer tipo de instrumento de orientação que entrar lá é logo encandeado através de mágica, por isso é muito difícil encontra-los, mas essa agulha prateada é possui mágica contra isso. – franzi a testa, os elfos chamam a bússola de agulha prateada. Eu peguei a bússola.

De repente vimos uma figura aparecendo da floresta, era Matrien.

E parecia pronto para uma viagem.

Olhamos para ele de forma interrogativa.

- não vou deixar meus aprendizes recém formados entrarem em território Yokai sozinhos... – ele revelou – levarei vocês até eles, e quando tiver certeza que estão em segurança voltarei. -

Sorrimos satisfeitos.

- bem vindo então – brincou Miroku. E pela primeira vez eu vi um sorriso no rosto de Matrien.

- isso... – falou a duquesa mostrando quatro anéis e dando um a cada um de nós – é para que todos saibam que são queridos pelos elfos – ela sorriu - até logo, guardiões, cuidem-se! – despediu-se a duquesa e então me abraçou – até logo, filha!

- até logo... mãe! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****oo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Poisé, Acabou o treino com os elfos... poxa até parece que foi ontem (ontem naum neah) que eu comecei a escrever sobre os elfos!**

**:D**

**Mas agora é Inu nos Yokais \º/**

**O que será que vai dar... hahahaha, só tem uma pessoa além de mim que sabe e duvido que ela conte. Há há!**

**Brincadeira gente, não liga mas hj estou num daqueles dias onde pareço uma retardada sem juízo. Kkkkkkkkkkk, **

**Galera, a minha prima criou uma comu no orkut para essa fic (é ela uma das duas ajdantes que tnho nessa historia) como o naum mostra links quem estiver interressado tem lah no meu profile tah? **

**bom agora as respostas das reviews:**

**Polly**

**A inspiração para a Crystal?? Ah veio da mesma paixão que você tem por cavalos. Eu sou praticamente LOUCA por eles, tão ágeis e fortes... :D, ah gostou do Awnore? Infelizmente os direitos autorais quanto a ele naum saum meus, por isso posso dizer que tb amuh ele! ;D, bjss (pergunta: seu nome é polliane ou poaliana (ou qualquer derivado) )**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Oi moça!**

**Fez na alegria? Que bom!**

**;D, se precisar de uma revisora pode me pedir a qualquer hora, que faço com o maior prazer tah?**

**Ah depois te mando aquela conversa que te prometi!**

**Bezu!**

**Kagome(sami)**

**Gostou da historia do ninho do rato?? Auahuaha, vou falar pro meu pai, aconteceu com ele!**

**Uahahauhau, ele disse que ficou morrendo de raiva dessa tal rata. (que ele nem chegou conhecer) imagina eu e meu pai viajando, isso uma semana antes de eu escrever o cap passado, ai eu falei que eu escondia meu dinheiro e quando eu ia vê ele sumia ai descobri que era meu irmaum mais novo que tava pegando pra comprar bola de gude, vê se pode (quase mato ele quando descobri) ai ele foi e me contou essa história, ai eu comecei a gritar:**

**Vou usar na historia, vou usar na historia.**

**Ele perguntou que historia e me fez falar detalhes!**

**Kkk, como eu falo, hem?? Bjss viu?**

**Aggie18**

**E ai ágata? Gostou desse cap? Uahuaha, quer dizer que vc gostou daquela parte deles dois no rio foi? Kkkkk um amigo meu leu e disse que ficou massa pq naum ficou meloso -.-' (homens). Auauauh, bom jah li a salvation, deixei uma review lah, e tenho que lhe dizer... amei. Muito bom. Ele salvou ela mesmooo! Bjss miga!**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Poisé vc que me fez colocar aquela cena, e pense eu tava inspirada! Kkkkkkk, vc releu várias vezes (olhos brilhando) q honra! **

**Ah quer dizer que tb gostou do namoro da Sang e Mirok! Haha! Poise, pq eles escondem? Quer que eu sej abem sincera? Nem sue sei, to tentando arranjar uma desculpa ake! Pq vc acaha que eu fiz o inu e a ka saírem bem na hora que ia explicar!**

**Auhauahuaha, bjsss Yumi!**

**Kika princess**

**Obrigada! Kawwai é melhor que tudo. (amu fics Kawais) **

**Vc me due uma idéia sabia? Ciúmes... é!**

**Não o tritão mas alguém mais foda!**

**Uahua, bjssss mil!**

**Vixinha**

**Juro para vc eu não chorei quando li sua review naum, mas cheguei bem perto. uahauha quer dizer que a senhorita ia para a aula e acabou se tarsando pq estava lendo o novo cap da fic? Que coisa feia! (feia nada é o qe eu mais faço aqui em casa, só que geralmente invento uma desculpa para naum ir definitivamente ( ;).**

**Review chata? Vc é louca, mas é de coração entaum vale mais ainda!**

**Auhauha, a tal cena dos dois no rio, kkkk, todo mundo tah falando dela (naum é se achando naum é pq to feliz demais).**

**Ah os dois pombinhos secretos, eu tinha que coloca-los, o romance deles dois estava tão frio... kkkk, ah o tritão e a futura cigana, ela vai se transofrmar em cigana. :D**

**Sim os próximos saum os yokais, quer sabe nem sie se vou botar o seshy com a kagura to pensando em desistir, agiora a rin é com o kohaku mesmo he!**

**Uhaahua, pular de um precipício?? Pq? O.O**

**Ah a casamento arranjado 2 é assim daqui uns dois anois, tenho mais seis idéias de fics, a próxima jah ate postei o resumo em meu profile! (fazendo propaganda , eitha fia da mãe...).**

**Kkkkkk, comprar livros meus?? Mais vendidos? Não acho que não. Eu tenho consciência que não posso sonhar tanto. Posso ate ter idéia scriativas mas minha técnica e comum. Mas o pessoal daqui gosta enttaum é por aqui que fico. Bjss menina.**

**P.S.: to com saudades das nossas conversas pelo orkut. Bjsss**

**Fkake**

**Topera??? Você??? Pq os gênios sempre se acham malucos?? É isso que me dá raiva sinceramente!**

**Riu na cena do rio?? Que bom pelo menos vc viu o outro lado da cena, além do meloso. Kkkkkkkkk, a prova foi ruim??? Mas pelo menos ce passou na facu! De que por curiosidade!**

**;D**

**Bom naum cortaram pelo que vi ...**

**Poisé, tuh e a única qe sabe o que vai aconteer... mlr to taum agniada para que o seshy chegue logo, altas idéias sabe??**

**Eita fiz o cap e agor aqu efui ver que tuh deixou uma review aconselhando ao deixar a Crys muda... infelizmente o cap jah tava pronto. Entaum vc gostou do dragaum do ergaon é?? Haha!**

**Bom, bjjsss**

**Luna**

**Se desesperar? Quando acabar? Uia!**

**Verdade namoro escondido sempre alguemd escobre... uahaua, tah ai a Kagome e o Inu para provar neah???? Rs rs rs,**

**Espero mesmo que vc sempre venha aqui me diexar um recadinho... :D**

**Tenho sim é se naum aparecer , o que o é preste para fazer lah no meu perfil tem, pode me add estou esperando para conversar com vc!**

**Jhully**

**Eu? Malvada??? Kkkk, um pouco, sempre tive esse meu lado, huhuhuhu (tosse se recompondo) é qiue eu naum resisto Julielly. Kkk, aqele gosto se quero mais... só que esse gosto geralmente é mais meu sabe?? Vontade de escrever (mexendo os dedos).**

**Pensando bem... verdade que desculpa mais esfarrapada a do Miroku, um mosquito, só se esse mosquito fosse do tamanho da mão dele. Kkkkk, eu sempre fui de postar rápido, bom quando estou empolgada, em emdia é um por semana!**

**Uahauha, tb vou ficando por aqui, bjkssss**

**Jessicalpc**

**Poisé... eba O Awnore apareceu de novo, so que ele naum foi muito ativo nesse cap. Mas eles tinham que treinar neah? Uahuaa, bjsss **

**Agome Chan**

**Extamente, tah evoluindo, mas sabe do que me toquei, eu to fazendo que nem naquelas fics clichês que eles se odeiam e de repente sem amis nem menso jah estaum apaixonados. Entaum decidi primeiro evoluir para amizade depois quem sabe eu vu mudando, mas agor ajah evolui demais, foi essa a causa de eu ter colocado ela observando ele, que eu me lembre ela nunca fez isso na fic. Há, apreensico por ela naum ser mis totalmente humana? Só se for com medo de apanhar -.-' o que eu particurlamente duvido que aconteça.**

**Bjss minha querida e velha amiga!**

**Faniicat**

**Tem nada naum... pelo menos deixou uma review agora..**

**A fic é foda? Uau, agora sim me sinto elogiada! Pq para mim foda é o Seshy, e ser comparada aquela perfeição é ... perfeito! Kkkkkk, a crys é linda? É tb achei, e rebelde tb, mas linda!**

**Kkkkkkk, e o inu a ka... a cena foi sgestiva??? Essa foi a descrição mais "sugestiva" que recebi sobre a cena (to jah enjoando desse joguinho meu de palavras) e olha que recebi vária, empolgante, caliente...**

**Kkkk, bjss e espero um review sua?**

**Ida-chan**

**Isso significa que é mais que bem vinda!**

**;D**

**Mente criativa? (olhos brilhando) eu não mereço tanto!**

**Rs rs rs, ih essas pessoas que falam que não têm criatividade geralmente são as que viajam mais na maionese. Uahaaah, bjss linda!**

**Kagome**

**Claro que lembro de vc, ah se lembro. Não foi por sua causa que eu to nma correria sem fim, eu prometi a você que iria postar quinta e esse capitulo esta imensooooo! Ai pense como corri, fiquei ate duas da manha ontem, naum terminei hj de manha acordei cedo para terminar e ainda ficou faltando a cena de despedidas ai fix hj de noite, mas valeu a pena. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic tah? Verdade que ela estah no favoritos do seu pc (olhos brilhando) bjss e pretendo postar o mais rapido possível no orkut**

**Rahfa-San**

**Oi ráhfa-San, uahauhaua, seu irmaum dexo?? Que bom pq o meu irmaum, na espoca que so tinha o dele ake em casa, fazia um inferno para naum deixar eu usar, pense. Kkkkkkkk, ah a crysal é bege, falei uma sduas vezes é pq passa despercebido. Ateh por mim, sendo sincera!**

**Bjss Rahfa, (se naum me engano seu nome é rafaela neah?)**

**Marismylle**

**É sim, a cada seis meses eles pode voltar, mas so voltam se quiserem como eles vaum reagir a kikyou? kk, acho mais fácil como a kikyou vai regair a eles. Fico pensando aki... kkkk, achoq eu vou esperar o Inu virar meio-yokai para faze-los voltar!**

**Bjss moça!**

**Larissa**

**Oi! A fic tah irada??? Que bom, amu coisas iradas!**

**Eu fiz um esforcinho mas consgeui terminar esse cap imenso!**

**Auhauaha, bjsss Larissa!**

**Lexis-chan**

**Claro que gosto o sue jeito de escrever , oia, jah deixei uma review lah e li tb, ih somos autoras de historias com magos (bate aqui chará) ou bruxas. Bjss Aléxis**

_Dê uma utilidade ao botãozinho roxo ai em baixo, aproveite e faça uma desocupada como eu, feliz. Bom Fds!_


	19. Tristeza

**Capítulo XIX: Tristeza**

- Por que tenho que ir andando? – exclama Crystal inconformada por não poder voar.

- Crystal... –

- vamos Kagome! Seguimos por cima! – ela sugeriu.

- não podemos! – fui bem enfática em minhas palavras – estamos entrando em território que não conhecemos! – expliquei a ela pela milésima vez.

- Kagome! – ela ainda retrucava – não entendo, sinceramente, por que você tem que andar nesses cavalos lentos quando posso ser bem mais rápida – Crystal era bem mais alta que Ichigo mas essa era uma das éguas mais altas que já havia visto. E os nossos cavalos em si além de velozes eram enormes. Verdadeiros cavalos de guerra.

- cavalos alados são tão esnobes – comentou Ichigo. Era super estranho descobrir que Ichigo era inteligente e ainda mais assustador era entendê-la. Alisei o pescoço dela e comentei:

- realmente, Ichigo! –falei de forma divertida.

- o que foi que ela falou? – inquiriu Crystal.

- resumindo: que você não a conhece para falar algo desse tipo! –

- ah, Desculpe Ichigo, mas é que eu estou com meus nervos a flor da pele – ela se desculpou e Ichigo pareceu aceitar as desculpas.

- vou explicar mais uma vez Crys, mas de forma que você entenda – me abaixei para desviar de um galho – estamos em território de feudos, nas estradas entre os feudos existem ladrões, quando você está no céu se torna alvo fácil e ainda indica nossa localização. Como somente o supremo príncipe Yokai sabe de nossa chegada é primordial não chamarmos atenção! -

Ela suspirou.

- está bem! Mas é que sinto muita agonia quando ando, sou acostumada a voar! – eu senti em meu corpo o que passava nela. O desespero. Ainda não consigo entender esse laço. Ela sente o que sinto e eu sinto o que ela sente, não é somente um telefone para uma conversa particular.

- Vamos Crys, tenha força de vontade! – falou Giant – eu também sou acostumada a nadar e tive que aprender a andar para acompanhar o grupo, logo você se acostuma! – Crys olhou para Giant e pareceu aceitar ter de andar.

Como andávamos em fila não podia observar Inuyasha que era o primeiro do grupo. O que me agoniava de forma gradativa. Ultimamente sinto uma vontade quase irritante de ficar observando ele. Não que seja racional mas a vontade clama para que eu a satisfaça. Suspirei. Acho que depois de eu ter me tornado meio-elfa houve alguma confusão em meus sentimentos. Se esse for o caso, logo passará.

Eu não podia ver Inuyasha, mas podia ouvir Matrien falando:

- os Yokais são frios, odeiam humanos e elfos. É uma rixa muito antiga da qual não sei explicar. – Matrien falava frio respondendo as perguntas de Inuyasha.

- ouvi dizer que eles têm extintos animais, são irracionais e inescrupulosos! – Inuyasha comentou.

- não... apesar de não gostar deles sei como eles são, têm extintos animais? Alguns. Mas irracionais com certeza não são, são bastante inteligentes para ser sincero. A tática de guerra deles é quase que perfeita e é por isso que são chamados de inescrupulosos e assassinos, pois não poupam ninguém em guerra. Na verdade a única vez na história em que se viu Yokais poupando alguém foi na guerra de Inocência, onde alguma pobre cidade-estado mandou crianças por não terem mais soldados. O Yokais recuaram e desistiram argumentando não querer tomar posse de um lugar que mandava crianças para a morte. –

- mas se eles atacam lugares para terem posse sobre eles então na verdade eles realmente não têm escrúpulos. – comentou Miroku.

- é, mas eles tentaram tomar essa cidade por que o rei dela mandou matar a filha do supremo príncipe, por que ela atacou um navio que passava pela costa, matando a tripulação e o filho do rei. Mas essa história é longa e foi há muito tempo. – ele replicou. Eu particularmente estava achando estranho Matrien falar tanto.

- esse supremo príncipe Yokai, o que ele é na verdade? – perguntou Sangô.

- ele é tipo a duquesa dos elfos ou o rei dos humanos –

- então por que não o chamam de Rei? – perguntou Miroku rindo.

- algo sobre Reis serem besteira de humanos! –

- que eu saiba príncipes também! – comentei quase aos berros para ser ouvida.

- na verdade não, príncipe é uma herança Yokai para os humanos. – Matrien respondeu olhando para mim –

- príncipe para nós é o filho do rei, então como é chamado o filho do supremo príncipe? – perguntou Giant.

- de príncipe... – Giant pareceu confusa – o supremo príncipe é o soberano, e o príncipe é seu filho. –

Alguns minutos se passaram sem ninguém dizer nada. E então perguntei:

- quanto tempo levará para chegarmos aos Yokais? –

- uns cinco dias! – ele responde secamente se aquieta novamente

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estávamos em volta da pequena fogueira feita para fazer o jantar. Comíamos o jantar improvisado quando vi Miroku e Sangô saindo misteriosamente.

- estou cansada dessas saídas deles! – falei sussurrando para Inuyasha.

- eu também! Sabe acho que eles escondem o namoro da gente por vergonha! –

- é deve ser – disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

E então ele tirou algo da mochila dele.

- olha isso! – disse Inuyasha mostrando um pedaço de madeira a qual ele esculpia algo. _Hobby_ que ele adquirira depois de começar a controlar o elemento da terra.

- interessante! – vendo já os contornos de um corpo feminino aparecer no pedaço de madeira. Ele sorriu e com o seu punhal ele continuou a entalhar.

Tirei uma fruta típica da região que havia colhido de manhã e comecei a comer. De acordo com Matrien ela não era venenosa e era saborosa também.

- hum... – exclamei ao sentir o gosto – realmente a fruta é muito gostosa Matrien! – falei para ele que estava do outro lado da fogueira. Ele fez um gesto positivo e continuou comendo.

- é saborosa é? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- e como – falei dando outra mordida e então Inuyasha se inclinou e me deu um selinho rápido. Ele então passou a língua sobre os lábios e disse:

- realmente, muito gostosa! – ele sorriu. Olhei para ele com uma expressão estranha.

- Inuyasha, às vezes você me deixa incrivelmente confusa! – sussurrei estarrecida. E então ele sorriu para mim. Mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo mais Miroku e Sangô chegaram. Os dois ficaram em pé bem na nossa frente.

- temos que falar algo para os dois! – Sangô falou. Eu e Inuyasha ficamos sentados, somente esperando.

Vários segundos se passaram e então Inuyasha fez um gesto que dizia que estávamos esperando.

- é que... – começou Sangô.

- nós dois... eu e Sangô... estamos – e então ele parou. Continuamos olhando para eles esperando eles terminarem – namorando! – revelou ele e então prendeu a respiração. Esperando nossa reação.

Eu e Inuyasha olhamos para eles. Então dei uma mordida na fruta que ainda tinha em mãos.

Inuyasha continuou a entalhar sua mini escultura. Sangô e Miroku olharam para nós com expressões que diziam que esperavam outra reação. E então olhei para eles e disse:

- nós já sabíamos! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Já era meio dia quando paramos para almoçar. De acordo com Matrien teríamos que passar por duas cidades. Kaikonuah que era um pouco grande e Kambaih que era quase um povoado. Ainda estávamos a quatro dias do nosso destino e mesmo assim era como se estivéssemos a muito tempo na estrada. Quando em fim retomamos nossa viagem senti que havia algo errado. Estava apreensiva demais.

- Inuyasha! – chamei. Ele olhou para mim – tem algo errado! –

- o que por exemplo? –

- não sei. Só sinto que tem algo errado. – olhei para Matrien que andava ao meu lado. Os elfos sempre se recusaram a andar em cavalos.

- Kagome! – chamou Crystal – tenha calma, deve estar assim por cauda que deixou o território elfo. Tenha calma! – advertiu ela novamente. Com os esforços dela eu acabei me acalmando.

- é deve ser besteiras minhas! – e continuava a viagem tentando me acalmar.

Matrien então olhou para mim.

- o que sentes Guardiã? – perguntou ele.

- apreensão, mestre! – respondi.

- uma garota tão jovem não deve ter medo da vida! – ele replicou sucinto.

- então irá me dizer que também não tem? – perguntei.

- não mais, uma vez o oráculo me disse que não deveria ter família, pois meu destino era morrer por alguém honrado! – ele disse rindo. Primeiro Matrien sorria e depois vejo ele rindo. Realmente o mundo está de cabeça para baixo.

- e acredita nessa baboseira? – perguntei.

- muitos não acreditam que os guardiões existam, e você é uma prova do contrário! – ele me respondeu.

- quer dizer que toda sua vida tem se preparado para morrer? – perguntei surpresa.

- não, simplesmente virei o melhor arqueiro entre os elfos e morrerei por alguém que realmente mereça! – ele disse simplesmente, com um tom de alguém que já estava acostumado com aquela fala.

- eu não conseguiria viver assim! – falei enquanto passava a mochila para os outro lado da sela – às vezes a ignorância nem sempre é um malefício! –

- e nem todos tem certeza que a morte é ruim. – ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos translúcidos – nós, seres vivos, temos medo da morte pelo simples fato de não saber o que nos espera. E do mesmo jeito é a escuridão e nem sempre ela nos traz algo ruim. –

- queria ter essa sua idealização! –

- você já a tem, só não consegue ver! – e então ele se calou. Continuando sua caminhada. Abaixei cabeça enquanto refletia tudo aquilo que ele havia me dito. Mas então senti meu corpo estremecer. E ouvi o barulho de uma flecha vindo em minha direção. Não deu tempo de desviar dela. E fechei os olhos esperando a dor e consequentemente a morte, da qual eu conversava a poucos minutos. Mas a dor não veio. E então abri os olhos. e vi Matrien atingido por uma flecha. Ela estava cravada no meio do seu peito. E ele caiu no chão. Com rapidez estrondosa puxei meu arco e uma flecha que havia ganhado de Matrien. Analisando rapidamente vi que haviam mais de vinte atiradores entre às árvores. Comecei a lançar flechas e eu via os corpos caindo no chão. Meu coração doía de preocupação com Matrien e com nós mesmos. Estávamos em desvantagem e o medo deixava meu corpo com a sensação de dormência. Mas nem assim eu deixava de atirar. Só via os corpos mortos caindo no chão. Mas não somente por minhas flechas e sim pelas dos outros também. Mas pela direção que vinha a flecha vi que o atirador ainda não havia sido atingido. Procurei ele rapidamente, e então senti pelo vento, virei rapidamente e acertei uma flecha nele. Que caiu no chão. Suspirei. Havia acabado. E então vi Matrien deitado no chão. Ele parecia respirar com dificuldade. Desci de Ichigo em um pulo.

- Matrien – falei em um sussurro – Matrien você está bem? – ele simplesmente gemeu.

- vai ficar tudo bem! Juro! – acho que tentava me fazer acreditar mais que ele.

- não... meu pulmão esquerdo foi perfurado! – ele disse num fio de voz. Meu coração doía. Meu corpo parecia que estava sendo torturado. Não... Matrien não pode morrer. Ele colocou a mão perto de onde estava a flecha como se tivesse a intenção de retira-la.

- o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntei a ele.

- que tire essas estrelas do meu caminho! – ele replicou em um sussurro inaudível.

Suspirei. Matrien...

- por que você se meteu na frente daquela flecha por mim? – falei já com as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos. Ele não pode morrer. A dor que sinto é muito grande. Como se meu coração estivesses sendo perfurado. Matrien estava morrendo bem na minha frente.

- eu sabia que havia chegado a minha hora! – ele respondeu. Os olhos dele estavam perdendo a cor. – não poderia deixar um de meus aprendizes preferidos morrer! – ele falou e um filete de Sangue começou a escorrer o canto de sua boca –

- não mo...rra Matrien! – meu choro agora se transformava em convulsões. Ele não poderia morrer. Por quê? Por que não eu. A cabeça dele girou rapidamente na direção de um dos homens mortos.

- sempre soube que seria boa arqueira! – a voz dele nada mais era do que um sopro. A raiva toma conta de meu corpo. Ele não poderia morrer assim. Por um bando de ladrões. Não o grande Matrien. A morte estava diante dos meus olhos e ela não era nada parecida com o que Matrien havia falado. Era dolorosa.

Os músculos dele começaram a estremecer.

- jogue... minhas cinzas – ele falou com extremo esforço – no vento do norte. Ele irá me le...var até meu povo! – e então os olhos dele perderam totalmente a cor. A cabeça pendeu para o lado, um fio de lágrima saiu de seus olhos.

- Não! – gritei. – nãoooo! Não Matrien, você não pode morrer! – chorava copiosamente. As lágrimas não paravam de cair. – Matrien, não se deixe morrer. Por favor – gritei numa súplica.

Comecei abalançar o corpo dele.

- você não pode morrer! –gritei.

Inuyasha colocou a mão em meu ombro. E pousou a mão no rosto dele, fechando seus olhos.

- ele já sabia qual era o seu destino! – ele falou. Uma lágrima saiu dos olhos dele. Não agüentei. Comecei a chorar mais ainda. Ele me abraçou e chorou junto comigo. Eu vi que Miroku apertava Sangô contra o peito enquanto ela segurava seus ombros. Giant e Crystal pareciam desoladas.

Pousei os olhos sobre Matrien. Aquele era o preço da luta contra o mal. E eu tinha uma leve impressão que a guerra ainda me cobraria mais. A tristeza que apareceu em meu coração me fez sentir horrível. Ninguém nunca conseguirá descrever o que sinto. Ninguém nunca conseguirá entender meu desespero. A culpa era minha! MINHA!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de cremarmos e jogarmos as cinzas de Matrien nos vento do norte voltamos a viagem. Mas essa era tão bucólica que se tornava quase irreal.

- avise a duquesa! – falei para um passarinho – que Matrien faleceu com um ferimento fatal. Diga a ela que já fizemos as honras para ele. Mande nossos maiores pêsames. – o passarinho alçou vôo. E voltamos ao nosso rumo. A marcha era acelerada, mas os sentimentos não estavam nada eufóricos. Viajávamos cabisbaixas. Trocando poucas palavras, fazendo só o essencial. Quase não comemos na hora do almoço e o jantar fora igualmente bucólico. Até mesmo os dois pombinhos não namoraram no dia seguinte a morte de Matrien, simplesmente juntaram as esteiras e adormeceram um nos braços do outro e eu fiquei lá. Pensando. Olhando para as estrelas. Minha mente vagava e me perguntava o que aconteceria com Matrien depois da morte. E me entristecia mais ainda. Droga, por que aquilo fora acontecer?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Viajávamos por uma estrada. Afinal havíamos sidos atacados dentro da floresta. Mas mantínhamos nossos capuzes. Na manhã do terceiro dia de viagem encontramos um viajante. Como havíamos combinado com Giant e Crystal para se esconderem de dia e viajarem somente de noite o viajante achou estranho quatro jovens viajando sozinhos. Ele passou meio em estado de alerta. E eu vi uma tatuagem de um guaxinim no braço dele. Um mago.

- mago! – chamei. Ele virou-se devagar. – quanto tempo falta para chegarmos a Kaikonuah? –

Ele olhou atenciosamente,

- tempo não sei dizer, pois vocês estão a cavalo – ele começou a responder quase que com medo – mas a cidade está a dez milhas. – calculei mentalmente.

- estão indo para o conselho mensal de magos? – ele perguntou. Olhamos uns para os outros.

- sim, estamos indo! – falei na língua mágica.

Ele acenou afirmativamente. E seguiu seu caminho. Quando ele estava longe falei:

- vamos gente que falta um pouco mais de 65 quilômetros para chegarmos as Kaikonuah! – e continuamos nosso caminho.

- que tal irmos a esse conselho? – sugeriu Sangô.

- hum! – pensou Miroku.

- estamos adiantados, acho que um dia de descanso não vá afetar em muita coisa! – disse Inuyasha.

- está bem, então! – falei. E vi um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Inuyasha. Mas esse logo se desfez. Acho que ainda não estamos muito prontos depois do choque da morte de Matrien não.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Crys, fique longe da cidade. Vamos dormir por aqui, nos espere depois da planície. _

Depois de vários minutos ouvi:

**O quê? Primeiro eu e Giant temos que viajar de noite e agora vamos passar dois dias sem vocês?!**

_É por uma boa causa. E não vem com chantagem emocional, ta? Você não sabe o medo que senti quando vi aqueles arqueiros. E meu maior medo era por você sua ingrata!_

**Também te amo!**

_Engraçadinha..._

**Aff, vou falar com Gi, tchau!**

Tudo certo! – falei para os outros – ela até que aceitou bem! –

- sei... – riu Miroku.

A cidade estava a menos de uma milha.

Ao chegarmos a Kaikonuah recebemos olhares enviesados. Era uma cidade grande protegida por grandes muros. O capuz protegia nossos rostos. O que aumentava ainda mais as suspeitas. Os cavalos de raça, os arcos de veludo, as flechas guarnecidas com penas de cisnes em nada ajudava. Andávamos pelas ruas da cidade a procura de alguma taverna.

- devem ser magos! – falou um homem para o amigo. Quando ouvi o comentário logo virei a cabeça para ele.

- Fukre! – exclamei. Fukre era o nome de Sangô na língua mágica. Ela virou a cabeça para mim – ofdüe tofveksyukte hão felef luref! **[estão desconfiando que somos magos** – Sangô riu e então abaixou o capuz mostrando seu rosto.

- deixem acharem! – ela exclamou ainda rindo. Eu resolvi deixar meu capuz minhas orelhas ficavam bastante em evidência quando sem ele.

- será que é um grupo de mulheres viajantes? – ouvi o comentário de um marido com a esposa. Miroku pareceu ouvir e tirou o capuz. Deu uma olhada demorada no homem e passou a mão nos cabelos de Sangô, enquanto passava ao seu lado. Inuyasha logo abaixou o capuz também por não ver ameaça. Quando encontramos um pub amarramos os cavalos e entramos.

- Ichigo! Não se deixe ser roubada! – falei enquanto alisava a crina dela.

- tenho um coice forte! – ela comentou. E segui os outros. Ao entrarmos vimos um monte de homens bebendo e falando alto. Exclamando entre si e batendo a caneca com força na mesa. Quando adentramos no salão o barulho cessou, não por nossa entrada. Mas por aquele ser um local restrito a homens, e mulheres agora adentravam sem a menor vergonha. Inuyasha se prostrou ao meu lado de forma protetora. Aos poucos o barulho foi retornando. Sentamos em uma mesa com visão da porta. Um homem passou e vimos uma tatuagem de centopéia em seu braço.

- Luref! **[mago**– chamou Inuyasha. O rapaz virou a cabeça devagar.

- sim... – ele falou cauteloso.

- onde irá haver a reunião? – murmurou Miroku quando ele chegou mais perto.

Ele olhou atenciosamente para cada um de nós.

- vocês são magos? – ele perguntou.

- somos – respondeu Sangô de pronto.

- onde está a tatuagem de vocês então? – ele disse se referindo a tatuagem que todo mago deve ter no braço.

- nós...-balbuciou Sangô.

- não são magos, então! – riu ele – serão presos então por tentarem saber a localização da reunião sem serem magos! – eu olhei para ele.

- certo! Pode nos levar... – eu disse. Inuyasha olhou para mim com o cenho franzido.

O mago riu mais ainda e se dirigiu a porta. Eu o segui e quando estava do lado de fora o puxei para um lado.

- o que quer? –

- onde vai ser a reunião? – pedi.

- serás morta se perguntares mais uma vez! –

- por você...creio! –

- reles humana, me deixe em paz. – e tentou se desvencilhar.

Segurei-o sem o menor esforço. E puxei o capuz para trás. Ele viu minhas orelhas de elfo.

- uma... elfa! – ele sussurrou empalidecendo.

- não... meio elfa! – respondi – e sou uma maga. –

- mas não tens a marca! – ele replicou.

- na verdade tenho! – respondi. E depois sussurrei -... sou uma guardiã... reles mago – imitei o tom dele – não sabe nem com quem fala para usar um tom tão superior! – ele pareceu ficar mais pálido do que já estava. – se você falar a alguém que nos viu, será considerado louco e eu venho atrás de você. E eu sei como descobrir rapidamente onde você está... – ele suspirou pesadamente. – repito pela última vez... onde vai ser a reunião. –

Ele olhou para mim e respondeu:

- na cabana da colina, essa noite! – e então eu o soltei. E ele saiu andando.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Entramos cautelosamente na cabana que estava caindo aos pedaços. E como já esperava. O pequeno casebre se transformou em um salão enorme. Não tão luxuosos quanto o de Mohr mas com certeza exuberante. Sentamos-nos nas ultimas cadeiras da penúltima fileira.

O salão estava apinhado de gente.

- irmãos... – começou um ancião – estamos reunidos aqui hoje para eu lhes passar as convivas que recebi de Mohr. – ele andou até o centro do pequeno palco que ficava no meio do salão – Mollensay foi tomada pelos Vanvorins. A grande ilha ao norte de Elpard foi totalmente dizimada. – alguns magos fizeram exclamações de surpresa. – Mohr está tentando juntar o maior exército possível para impedir o avanço dos Vanvorins. – ele olhou para a grande quantidade de magos que estava a sua frente – Naraku está torturando alguns chefes do congresso de magia para descobrir onde está jóia de quatro almas. Pelo que parece ninguém sabe onde a jóia está.

Depois de um longo tempo de murmúrios entre os magos um exclamou:

- e onde estão os tais guardiões que o congresso nos prometeu – o mago gritou – aqueles covardes devem estar escondidos nas entranhas de Elpard para não entrarem na guerra. – meu sangue gelou com aquele comentário. Então os magos já sabiam de nossa existência? E pior ainda achavam que éramos covardes.

- o congresso disse que eles estão em treinamento – o ancião tentou acalmar as pessoas – temos que ter paciência.

- ele nem devem existir! – gritou uma mulher – deve ser uma historia de carochinha só para nos acalmar. Guardiões não existem e nem quero que existam, não quero ter um monte de bundões se achando melhor do que nós! –

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Inuyasha apertou os punhos com raiva.

- eles são a chance da vitória! – o ancião exclamou - deixem de criancices, se eles realmente foram bem treinados então nunca se acharão melhor que nós, pela simples humildade. –

- pouco me importa!- Exclamou a mulher. Apertei os olhos e me levantei. Eu não ficaria ali ouvindo aquilo. Simplesmente me dirigi a porta da rua. Se era isso que os magos achavam de nós, pouco me importava. Eu iria continuar meu treinamento e ajudar Elpard na sua luta de reconquista. Custasse o que custasse!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Voltamos a nossa viagem mais desanimados que nunca, mas nem por isso nossa obstinação diminuiu. Faltava menos de um dia para nós entrarmos em território yokai e isso deixava-nos com apreensão. Mas no momento nossa maior preocupação era com o jantar.

- dá para vocês deixarem de namorar? – Inuyasha exclamou para Miroku e Sangô – melhor era quando vocês escondiam o namoro. – e sentou emburrado ao meu lado.

- odeio dar uma de candelabro! – sussurrei para o Inuyasha. Esse deu uma olhada nos dois enamorados e fez um muxoxo com os lábios.

- vamos comer que é o melhor que fazemos... - ele murmurou e se concentrou na comida. Olhei para Miroku que escorregava a mão pelas costas de Sangô. Franzi a testa. Quando as mãos pousaram nas nádegas de Sangô logo ouvi.

- Hentai! – e ouviu-se um tapa.

- ah, sangosinha. Foi sem querer! Juro! – balancei a cabeça. Pau que nasce torto morre torto. Não tem jeito.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- tem um povoado logo ai na frente! – falou Inuyasha. – vamos parar para comprar mantimentos. Logo depois é só entrarmos na floresta de Sangue. –

Consentimos e seguimos em direção do povoado. Recebemos olhares curiosos. Descemos em uma venda e compramos o necessário.

- vamos ao pub local – chamou Miroku. Logo quando entramos ouvimos alguém exclamar:

- eu sou, e pronto! – o homem estava sentado e era rodeado por vários homens – eu passei por muitas lutas até agora. – a voz estava embargada. – dê-me comodidades ou vocês sofreram com minha fúria – franzimos a testa e perguntamos para o dono do bar quem aquele rapaz era.

- um bêbado viajante alegando ser um dos guardiões! – e fez uma expressão de descrédito.

Sentamos em uma mesa e ficamos quietos ouvindo as palavras incoerentes do homem.

- eu matei doze elfos de uma única vez quando me impediram de passar pelas terras deles. – e continuava falando de aventuras impossíveis.

- vocês viajantes, me dêem seu dinheiro ou matarei a vocês também – Inuyasha olhou para ele e fingiu que ele nada havia falado. Ele saiu andando em nossa direção, com um andar muito firme para um completo bêbado.

- vão fingir que não ouviram? Sabem quem sou? – e mais uma vez o ignoramos.

- imbecis. Façam o que mando. Eu sou aquele que venceu vintes yokais de uma única vez. –

- sei... –ironizei – que eu saiba os yokais são uma das raças que iram treinar os guardiões, por que você os mataria?-

- eu... eles tentaram me trair – ele respondeu depois de alguns minutos.

- os yokais nunca fariam isso. – Inuyasha replicou.

- quem é você para saber? – o rapaz gritou.

- não sei... -

- mas então cadê os seus companheiros? Que eu também saiba não existe somente um guardião – tentei pôr ele contra a parede.

- eles me traíram! –

- todos traíram você... – comentou Miroku sarcasticamente.

- você é guardião de que elemento? – perguntou Sangô.

- da... do ... da terra! –

- hum... então nos mostre! – pediu Inuyasha.

- eu não gosto de fazer demonstrações em público, posso assustá-los. – ele tentou disfarçar.

- admita que você não é um dos guardiões... – falou Miroku.

O rapaz olhou em volta e viu que ninguém acreditava nele.

- e se os guardiões o vissem, qual seria sua situação? – comentou Miroku.

O rapaz já estava com raiva.

- eles não fariam nada, de acordo com o que ouvi em Mohr são somente quatro adolescentes que... – e então ele parou. Olhou atentamente para cada um de nós. E arregalou os olhos. Inuyasha rapidamente jogou uma moeda de ouro para o dono do bar e fez guisa de sair.

- para onde vocês vão? – perguntou o dono.

- a oeste! – respondeu Miroku.

- vocês são loucos? – ele exclamou com os orbes arregalados – só existem yokais para aquelas bandas –

Eu olhei de esguelha para ele.

- nós sabemos – e então saímos da cidade.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estava a nossa frente o conjunto de árvores que marcava o início da floresta de Sangue. Cada um olhou para o outro.

- vamos? – perguntei.

- vamos! – falou Inuyasha num suspiro. É agora ou nunca.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Capitulo dedicado a Ludy (amora-chan), gente ela fez um desenho da Crys e da K-chan, ficou PER-FEI-TO. Quase chorei quando vi. Ela desenhou do memso jeito que eu havia imaginado as duas. Quem quiser dar uma olhada no desenho está no meu orkut da ladie-chan.**

**Uia, to triste. O Matrien morreu. E pior que quase chorei escrevendo, ó. 6 **

**Mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Olha eu fiz o mapa de Elpard -.-' quem quiser dar uma olhada estah lah no meu orkut... o ladie-chan tah??**

**Ow gente, jah tah quase completando um ano que eu sou aitora de fics.**

**Rs rs rs,.**

**Ah, antes que me esqueça, vou passar algum tempo sem postar. Vou ter provas semana que vem, e se eu naume studar... adeus viagem a Lisboa. Bjss gente e...**

**vamus as reviews:**

**Fkake**

**Quem será??? Quem será que sabe o que vai acontecer? É tuh, uahuahua. Quer dizer que tuh estudou para prova de física e era de química?? NUSS!**

**Uahauha, que bom que vc gostou. Eu particularmente estava esperando sua opinião. Haha, poise fiz o que te disse. Matei o Matrien que palavras fortes. Bjss mary!**

**Polly**

**Eu sou APAIXONADA por cavalos. Meu pai te uma fazenda e amuh ir lah para andar a cavalo. Vixi é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. **

**Espero que apareçam outros Awnore, depende muito assim do meu estado de espírito. Qiue geralmente é humorado entaum pronto.**

**Uahuaha, poliana,**

**Lindo nome!**

**Bjsss**

**Ida-chan**

**Poisé... olhos pratas para combinar como olhos dourados.**

**Uahauhahauha, ela deve ter ficado linda mermo ó!**

**Poisé, o Awnore esqueceu os Inu rapidim. Amor de mentira. Humf!**

**Rs rs rs, bjsss**

**Nat-chan**

**Se está tudo bem em entrar no bonde andando?**

**Vc ainda pergunta. Bem vinda. (oia eu dando uma de mordomo) espero ver mais reviews suas. Bjkssss**

**Sakuraprincesa**

**Infelizmente naum deu para botar romance nesse cap. Mas talvez quando chegar nos yokais eu faça alguma coisa???**

**Bjss minina!**

**Rahf-Sam**

**Uhauhaua, gostou do cap?? Otimuhhhhhhhh!**

**Haha, eentaum teu irmaum foi bomzinho. Hum quem dera o meu fosse lol.**

**Bom, me fala o que chou desse capitulo!**

**Bejos!**

**Vixinha**

**Poisé... e pior que nem sei direito o que eu tb vou fazer nos próximos cap.**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, o sesshy vai aparecer. (cara maligna) e jah tenho idéias do que posso fazer como ele. Há há!**

**p.s.: o casamento arranjado estah sendo corrigida, por isso que toda hr aparece. Bjsssssssssssss **

**Larissa**

**Ahauha, infelizmente naum posso dizer como o inu e sanagô vaum ficar mas posso afimar que a vontade é grande. Ei sue orkut naum apareceu, se quiser me add lah no perfil... juro que te acc. Bjss linda**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Ah que bom..**

**Ei ainda estou esperando aquele capitulo!,**

**Bjss amiga!**

**Aggie18**

**Minha linda portuguesa...**

**Que bom que gostou dói capitulo anterior.**

**Giro... o que significa isso? (se naum for incomodo)**

**Aprofundar a coisa entre os dois... he...**

**Vai demorar mas espero fazer.**

**Minina linda bjsss!**

**Agome Chan**

**É sim, o Inu vai se tornar hanyou nos Yokais, mas quem sabe naum transformo ele em elefante?? D**

**Besteira minha ó!**

**Haha, que bom que nuam demoro muito. Eu acho quem pq tb sou leitora e morro de raiva quando uma a autora demora para postar. Auhaua. Bjss!!!!**

**Kagome(sami)**

**Jurrrrrroooooo, eu tava dentro do carro com ele e ele me contou. Uahauhauhauh, dah para areditar? Meu irmaum quase que morrer, imagina eu gritandod entra da casa:**

**MADJERRRRRRRRRRR! E voando em cima dele. Foi mow onda!**

**O sesshy naum apareceu nesse cap mas vai aparecer.**

**Auhauha, inteligente o inu ter botado o Awnore para cima do Mailon?? Talvez a vingança perfeita! Bjkss.**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Uahauha, a k-chan ficou linda? É que vc naum viu o desneho que a Ludy fez para a Kachan aqui da fic. PER-FEI-TO!**

**Até a Crys ela fez...**

**Auhauha, vingança perrfeita... uahauhuaha, verdade nem tinha notado que tinha feito o Inu naum ter muito ciúmes.**

**Bom, mil beijos para vc!**

**Kagome**

**Que irmaum safado o seu... tentando tirar dinheiro do porquinho com imã??? Poxa!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, 7 kilos esse porco? Quer me dar de presente naum? E só com moeda de um real? Ah menina e o presente que pedi a deus!**

**Auhauhaua, sim fiz uma correria danada por sua causa. Bjss garota!**

**Jhully**

**Verdade a K-chan ficou fodona ó!**

**Uahauha, os meninos da minha sala tb iriam estranhar! **

**Uahauhauhau, olha sim acho que as orelhinhas naum podem faltar, e nem sei se vou acrescentar algo. Sei lah. Mas daqui para lah tem chaummmmm... **

**Rapaz eles contaram ó, do namoro. E outra coisa. Matei o Matrien. BUAAAAAAAA!**

**Desculpa viu!**

**Valeriachan**

**A fic estah louca? Ebaaaaaaaaa! E exatemente o que quero, deixar ela loucaça. Auhauahuaha, a criatividade para o nomes dos personagens ou da língua mágica? Com dos nome eu so faço uma complicação danada e o que der eu coloco, e da língua é uma regrinha básica que criei. Uahuahahauah, sim o Inu e a Sang vaum ter seus companheiros. bjss garota quero ver uma review sua no próximo cap.**

**Luna**

**Me add sim...**

**Ah pena verdade acabou a parte dos elfos, mas tem ainda os Yokais e os ciganos pela frente... espero que fiquem taum bons quanto os elfos... espero.**

**Fico por aqui!**

**Bjss**

**Jessicalpc**

**Uahuaauhau, verdade pena que acabou a parte dos elfos, mas aind atme Yokai... e Sesshy ( aff, ficou quente so em falar no nome) eu me pergunto como deve se sneti a thia Rumiko, dona de gatos como o sesshy, Inu, Mirok, Kouga, Bankotsu... até memso o Naraku é um tesudo. Sinceramente, a muié é uma gênia! Bjss jéssica**

**Ludy**

**Mlr, to super agradecida pelo desenho que vc fez... pense. To suspirando ate agora. Oia o desenho ficou MUUITOOOO lindo, exatamente como eu imaginei. :D.**

**Algumas idéias eu tirei inspiração do eragon, como os elfos e sua cultura, mas algumas saum da cabeça memso. Uhauahuaha, bjss minina!**

**Uchiha Nandah **

**Claro que pode me add, oh pergunta! E vou ficar super satifeita em conversar com você:D**

**Eu tb amuh essa negoço de sereias, elfos e elementos, ah e como amo. Meu elemento tb é o ar. **

**É de qual signo???**

**Que bom que estah gostando. Bjkssssssssssss **

_Se arrisque uma vez na vida, clique no botão roxo ai em baixo e veja no que dá. _


	20. Floresta de Sangue

**Capítulo XX: Floresta De Sangue**

Ao entrarmos entre as árvores logo sentimos a áurea e notamos por que era chamada de floresta de sangue. Os cavalos começaram a ficar nervosos.

- o que você tem Ichigo? – perguntei. Ela não me respondeu. Cavalos são sensitivos. Será que a alma daqueles que entraram na floresta e nunca chegaram a sair estavam em volta de nós? Franzi a testa, o ar era pesado demais. Mas notei que vários animais perambulavam pela floresta.

Lembrei então da bússola. Franzi a testa e tirei da mochila.

- Inuyasha, me joga aquela bússola que tinha naquele seu chaveiro! – ele levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto procurava a bússola. Quando jogou para mim eu logo olhei e vi que ela estava completamente embaralhada. Não sabia para onde apontava. Enquanto a que a duquesa... Quer dizer que mamãe havia me dado estava apontando sempre na mesma direção.

- a oeste sempre a oeste e encontrará a morada do yokais! – sussurrei.

- o oeste está sendo apontado para onde Kagome? – eu apontei o dedo para o este. Todos giraram os cavalos.

- Esperem! – eles pararam os cavalos – oeste e sempre a oeste! – falo como se estivesse pensando – vocês não se lembram das aulas de Laymê? A forma como os elfos usam a língua mágica às vezes é diferente da dos magos! – eles olharam curiosos – enquanto eu conversava com Mailon várias vezes eu me confundia... Uma vez ele falou "a direita sempre a rocha". Como se dissesse "a direita da rocha". Nesse caso não é a oeste que temos que ir. E sim a oeste de oeste. – então eu virei minha frente para o oeste. – oeste do oeste... Temos que ir a sul. – sorri satisfeita.

- por que você acha isso? – perguntou Sangô.

- você acha que os Yokais iam deixar a localização deles assim... – e ri.

- vamos confiar nos seus instintos! – falou Miroku.

- não se preocupem, se ela estiver errada, o que eu duvido, logo saberemos! O verdadeiro caminho até os Yokais deve estar cheio de armadilhas. – falou Inuyasha tomando a frente – nós temos maiores chances de chegar aos Yokais do que qualquer outro. Lembrem-se das lições das sereias! –

E então seguimos ao sul. A todo momento eu olhava a bússola para ver se estávamos indo na direção certa.

- esperem – disse Inuyasha. Paramos os cavalos. Inuyasha franziu a testa, com movimentos da mão ele fez uma pedra pular até sua mão. Ele olhou atentamente e jogou em algum local. E então estacas de madeira irromperam do chão. Arregalei os olhos e a garganta pareceu ficar seca. Inuyasha olhou para nós sorrindo.

- estamos indo pelo caminho certo! – ele disse satisfeito.

E continuou andando.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- estou com muita sede! – falei depois de quase seis horas de viagem.

- tem um lago a seiscentos metros! - falou Miroku sem nem ao menos olhar para mim. Ele estava muito preocupado em passar a mão nos cabelos de Sangô. Revirei os olhos... Que povo chiclete.

Ando por alguns minutos e encontro o tal lago. Chego a beirada e pego um pouco da água com as mãos e quando vou coloca-la nos lábios ouço Miroku dizer:

- Kagome, espere! – olhei para ele curiosa. Ele chegou perto e mim e em uma única olhada na água sua expressão praticamente modificou totalmente. – está envenenada!

- envenenada? – dou um pulo para trás com os olhos super arregalados.

- sim... – ele olhou para mim e começou a rir – pelo menos sabemos que continuamos no caminho.

- desculpe... acho que já tive a minha cota de veneno por esse ano! – falei voltando para onde os outros, com atenção redobrada.

Embrenhávamos-nos mais e mais na floresta. O ar era sombrio apesar dos animais que passavam por nós a todo o momento. Muitas vezes as densas árvores impediam do sol penetrar. O que nos deixava apreensivos.

Mas ao ponto que entravamos mais a floresta ficava mais sombria, eu então comecei a sentir uma aura tão maligna que me deu medo, mas continuava a todo o momento olhando a bússola vendo se estávamos indo na direção certa. Encontrávamos armadilhas a cada passo que dávamos, e as armadilhas começavam a ficar mais elaboradas, mas graças ao treinamento com as sereias podíamos identificar as maracutaias antes de cairmos nelas.

Ao longe ouvi ruídos. Como alguém arrastando algo de ferro.

- tem algo ai na frente! – gritei para os outros. Cada um pegou seu arco e com eles prontos continuaram andando. Continuei ouvindo o barulho. Os outros não ouviam, mas eu sabia que audição apurada era um dos dons dos elfos.

- continue andando, Ichigo, vou soltar as rédeas! – avisei. E as soltei enquanto armava meu arco. Fomos andando por entre as árvores até que encontramos um enorme Yokai, ele tinha a pele cinzenta e os olhos enormes. As garras chegavam a dez centímetros e sua altura ultrapassava a dos Vanvorins.

Chegamos perto e paramos esperando o que ele faria. Notamos então uma corrente que estava presa aos seus pés. Acompanhei a corrente, mas não consegui ver até onde ela iria.

- quem são? – falou ele em uma voz horripilante. Parecia até que havia duas vozes falando.

- viajantes! – falou Inuyasha.

- estão nas terras da temerosa feiticeira Yokai Yura! – ele nos disse – até os Yokais dos vilarejos não entram em suas terras, de tão assustadora e cruel que é.

- só queremos chegar até o vilarejo Yokai. – falei.

- para chegar até lá terão que passar pelas terras de Yura! – ele respondeu chegando perto – para passarem pelas terras de Yura primeiro têm que passar por mim! –

- e como passamos por você? O matando? – falou Miroku irônico.

- não... Só terão que responder a um enigma que eu impuser! –

- feito! –

- um para cada um de vocês! – e Sangô assentiu – mas se errarem, morrerão! – engolimos em seco. Se for o único jeito de chegar aos Yokais...

- certo! – falou Inuyasha.

- então o primeiro será para você... A um lado de um rio estão três yokais, um pesa cem quilos e os outros dois cinqüenta quilos cada um. Na beira do rio há um bote que só agüenta cem quilos, os três precisam passar para o outro lado, como faria? Pode dar quantas viagens quiser. – o yokai ficou olhando para Inuyasha. Esse respirou fundo.

- se eu mandar o de cem não teria como voltar a canoa para pegar os dois de cinqüenta, e nem posso fazer o contrário... – ele passou a mão nos cabelos, pensativo – bom... não posso opinar no de cem fazer um regime... nem nos de cinqüenta ir nadando atrás da canoa... – e então começou a franzir a testa, e depois a passar a mão no queixo. E então seu rosto se iluminou. E começou a rir. – Meu Deus, como é fácil... – e riu novamente – os dois de cinqüenta vão, e um volta com a canoa, o de cem vai, e o de cinqüenta que havia ficado na outra margem volta e pega o que havia ficado e o leva para a outra margem! – Inuyasha estava satisfeito por ter descoberto o enigma. Apesar de eu não ter entendido muito do que ele havia falado o Yokai pareceu ter entendido.

- passe para o outro lado da corrente – e Inuyasha o fez – não volte, pois senão irá terá que responder a outro enigma, e não me ataque, pois morrerá pelo veneno que emanará de meu corpo. – e então ele se virou para Sangô.

- você – ele disse fantasmagórico – em uma ponte em que se demoram dez minutos para se atravessar há um guarda, ele passa cinco minutos dormindo e cinco minutos acordado, quando ele está acordado ele manda qualquer um que estiver na ponte voltar, como você faria para atravessar a ponte? – Sangô sorriu. Olhou para o céu por um instante.

- poderia empurrar ele da ponte enquanto estava dormindo? – ela comentou brincalhona. O Yokai não esboçou reação alguma. Como Sangô conseguia brincar em uma hora dessas?

- eu andava os cinco minutos em que ele estivesse dormindo, quando eu visse que ele iria acordar, simplesmente virava as costas! – Sangô falou com um sorrisinho – ele me mandaria voltar sendo que na verdade eu estaria indo! – e ele olhou para ela. E mandou-a ir para o outro lado da corrente.

Ele olhou para Miroku.

- eu estou guiando uma caravana por Elpard, chego em Kambaih, compro suprimentos vou a Kaikonuah e alguns viajantes entram na caravana. Sigo o rio Toark até o canal de gargantula, desvio das terras das sereias e volto para as montanhas Maolinguun sou atacado pelos elfos e saqueio várias cidades como Mohr e Zumble, fujo para o deserto Quiurulac, e me escondo entre as três cidades que há nesse deserto. – ele então olhou para Miroku – qual a cor dos olhos do líder dessa caravana? – Miroku nem pestanejou.

- negros! –

- por que você diz isso? – pergunto o Yokai.

- por que _você_ está guiando a caravana! – Miroku riu e nem esperou ele pedir passou para o outro lado da corrente. Inuyasha franziu o cenho e olhou para mim.

- você, humana! – ele falou se dirigindo a mim.

- pode dizer! –

- A feiticeira Yura de cabelos invertidos está em seu esconderijo, sozinha. Quantos maxilares têm no esconderijo dela? – eu olhei para ele. Que pergunta idiota.

- só um... se ela está sozinha! – e tentei passar por ele. E ele me segurou.

- errou! O esconderijo dela é feito de crânios! – e então arregalei os olhos.

- como eu poderia saber? – gritei. Ele deu um sorrisinho. Me pegou pelos ombros e me levantou até acima de sua cabeça.

- irá morrer, esse foi o nosso trato! – ele disse.

- espere! Não pode fazer isso! –

- para ajudá-la darei a você a chance de escolher como deve morrer – ele olhou para mim – irá falar algo para mim! Se for mentira eu a enforcarei, ser for verdade eu irei decepa-la, qual dos dois? – eu não credito. Estou sendo erguida por um Yokai a qual me pergunta como devo morrer, não acredito que irei morrer assim. Olhei Para Inuyasha esse estava ofegante e parecia querer pular a qualquer momento no Yokai. Mas ele sabia que se fizesse isso acabaria com minhas chances e ainda seria morto. Onde está minha inteligência de elfa quando preciso? Estou ofegante.

- me diga logo... ou terei que escolher por você? –

Olho para ele.

Tenho que confundi-lo, no mínimo. Mas como fazer isso?

_Kagome o que está acontecendo? Estou tremendo! _Exclamou Crystal em minha mente. Meu Deus, como Crystal passará aqui ao anoitecer?

"vamos Kagome, pense!" Asuka faltou gritar.

Pensei por um instante e então meus olhos arregalaram.

- você irá me enforcar! – ele então olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Pois se o que eu falei era mentira ele iria me enforcar, e se transformaria em verdade e se fosse verdade então ele me deceparia se transformando em mentira. Então vi um brilho na corrente que prendia o pé dele.

Ela desapareceu. Ele olhou para o pé e falou:

- obrigada! – ele agradeceu compadecido – Yura me lançou um feitiço e no dia em que a mentira se tornasse verdade eu estaria livre de minha missão - depois de agradecer o Yokai sorriu e se embrenhou na floresta.

E então passei minutos tentando me recompor da minha "quase morte".

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- essas terras são sombrias demais! – Falou Sangô quase sussurrando. O lugar era medonho. Nem os animais apareciam.

- essa tal de feiticeira deve ser muito forte... – comentou Miroku. – e como não conhecemos o poder dela então é melhor ficarmos em silêncio

- Kagome, olhe a bússola! – pediu Inuyasha, ao olhar vi que continuávamos indo para o sul.

- tudo certo! – falei. E continuamos cavalgando.

Depois de longas horas saímos das terras da feiticeira Yokai, notamos pela mudança da floresta, que agora era clara e viam-se as pegadas de animais.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- olha a bússola novamente, Kagome... a horas que não vemos nenhuma armadilha, só podemos ter desviado do caminho! – falou Inuyasha preocupado.

- estamos na direção certa! – respondi.

- não entendo! – resmungou Miroku. Então senti algo estranho.

- realmente, tem algo errado! – falou Sangô. E então vi que havíamos caído em uma armadilha. Grades de madeira desceram das árvores prendendo-nos. Arregalei os olhos e no meio da cela havia uma planta, esse abriu sua folhagem.

- Oh, Meu Deus! Winlhäi! – repliquei indo para o mais longe possível da planta. O cheiro da Winlhäi tem efeitos soníferos. Todos notaram e gritaram para os cavalos tentarem segurar a respiração e também fizemos isso. Mas não agüentamos por muito tempo e então respiramos. E a lentidão tomou conta dos nossos corpos. Lutava de todo jeito contra o entorpecimento, mas meu corpo não queria aceitar. Fui escorregando com minhas mãos presas as grades. Então me deitei. Não agüento mais.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**O capitulo ficou pekeninim mas espero que tenham gostado. Agora é a hora de vcs dizerem "AGENTE ESPEROU DUAS SEMANAS PARA VC POSTAR ISSO???" se quiserem me dizer isso eu aceito a acusação. Mas só foi uma transição gente. Agor ao prox cap vai ser grande tah???**

**Ah uma cena nesse capitulo ficou parecida com um livro que eu jah li. Não foi bem plágio mas mesmo assim ainda ficou parecida. **

**Reviews (na verdade as respostas):**

**Aggie18**

**Aghahahau, sim o Sesshy é o pricncipe. Ops... as vezes me pergunto pq minha boca e taum grande (metaforicamente tah) (: a parte do Matrien foi trsite... que bom foi exatamente onde eu queria chegar.**

**Sim... seu eu tirar boas notas ... o que com certeza naum vou tirar -.-'**

**Ahauha, brincadeira (brincadeira nada) bjsssss**

**Ida-Chan**

**Pois...faz tempo que quero matar o Matrien... tava achando a fic muito alegrisinha para uma fic de guerra! u.u**

**AUHAUHAH, verdade oh ladrões danados... vixi.**

**/-/-/-/**

**Meu nome é Tracy Anne, (minha mãe tava com prisão de ventre quando esclheu meu nome) viu num filme e gostou, ai colocou. O ruim é que a pronuncia parece com o numero 3 ai quando meu professor de biologia diz **

"**question 3" eu pulo da cadeira e digo:**

"**presente"**

**Uahuaha, besteiras ignore. Bjsss**

**Fkake**

**usando o irmão como escudo**

**Rs rs rs, sei que vc deve estah com raiva por o Sesshy naum ter aparecido nesse cap...**

**Mas ele serah um dos primeiros a aparecer no capitulo que vem. Falando e próximo capitulo...pense num trabalho, naum consigo fazer a personalidade do Sesshy direito, ele htah estranho mas vou ter que postar memso assim. (;**

**Bjkssss . **

**P.S.: EU AMARIA RECEBER OS FILMES DO INUYSHA E O ANIME DO ROMEU E JULIETA! pulando que nem gazela**

**Ludy**

**Obrigada, Deus te ouça e que eu vá bem ans provas!**

**Uahuaha, que é isso nada mais justo, cap dedicado a vc sim!**

**Bjss garota!!**

**P.s.: e ai jah pensou na idéia do Doujinshi??**

**Sakuraprincesa**

**Eu tentei fazer algo pelo sue pedido, e infelizmente romance so vou poder fazer capitulo que vem e naum é com a Kagome e o Inu, infelizmente, ela vai estar muito ocupada e ele com muita raiva. Entaum preparei algo especial para o Mirok e a Sang.**

**Auhauhaa, bjss garota!**

**Nat-chan**

**vixi... eu tb fico pensando isso. A Kagome deveria realmente ir lah e dar uns bons gristos para aquele povo. (eu faria isso, pleo menos) mas ela é equilibrada sabes?? Uhauhahahaa, é a Crys e a k-chan no desenho estaum igualzinhas, é verdade é a roupa do ritual... :D**

**bom de onde tirei a idéia.**

**A idéia é minha, mas algumas coisas tive inspiração dos livros abaixo:**

**Deltora Quest, Harry Potter, Eragon, Eldest, As guardiãs do templo, Leis das bruxas, vampiros na noite... e vários outros. Não fois as idéia sque tirei dos livros e sim o tema!(;**

**Bjsss**

**p.s.: jah vi suas mensagens lah no orkut tah?? Bjssssss**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Acho que vc deve tah morrendo d eraiva de mim, mas meu msn entrou em pane. Nunca recebi o capitulo e logo quando eu estava ansiosa para revisar. Se vc ainda naum psotou ele, ou s etiver ainda outro capitulo tem como mandar para esse email: annecjto ai vc compelta com o arroba e Yahoo . com . br (tenho que calocar assim para vê se aparece. Bjsssss**

**Valeria-chan**

**Sabia que eu pensei em fazer o Sesshy treinador do Inu??**

**Kkk, mas ai eu naum poderia fazer com ele o que tenho em mente . (olhar sinistro)**

**Se pode me add no orkut?? Ow pergunta. To te esperando para te acc. Bjsss e add nos dois tah?**

**Um Abraço!**

**Agome Chan**

**Quase chorou na parte do Matrien...**

**(emocionada)**

**Uahuahuah, rapaz eu tava pensando em fazer coisas com o Inu e a Kagome... mas se eu fizer ai vou estragar uma idéia que tenho. Ahuahua. Bjsss**

**P.s.: sim a correção é ortográfica e to acrescentando algumas coisas (fiz um hentai semana passada para o capitulo 15 que ate eu estava fervendo depois que escrevi. Mas do vou postar daqui para janeiro, primeiro tenho que postar o resto dos cap que vem antes!**

**Bjssss**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Quase me fez chorar agora... eu em supero mais e mais???**

**Uau... to me sentindo importante agora ó!**

**Brincadeira... amou a parte do selinho?? Sim deu para notar que é esse tipo de enas que vc gosta... tb pe minhas cena spreferidas... amuh ela smias do que hentais ou declarações... dah para acreditar??? por isso que idiota aqui encheu a fic anterior desses momentos. Uhuhah, as vezes acho que sou uma romântica incurável!**

**Bjsssssss**

**Jessicalpc**

**Quase chorou?? olhos brilhando **

**Eu pensei que tinha sido a única!**

**Infelizmente a burra aqui botou a Rin antes... a Rin era a amiga da K-chan... acho que vou deixar o Sesshy sem ninguém... (melhor que assim eu fico pensando nele como solteiro) kkk,**

**Sim entendi perfeitamente... a Thia rumiko e suas mãos abençoadas! Aii... uahauha, bjss viu **

**P.S.: SIM... O Sesshy vai aparecer! ;)**

**Izayoi-chan**

**Obrigada! olhos brilhando**

**Espero ver uma review sua nesse cap tah??**

**Uaha bjss minina!**

**Melzin-chan**

**Vem aqui puxar meu pé??**

**O.O**

**Legal assim agente bate um papo... so naum vale me matar, u.u;**

**Brincadeira. Espero naum ter demorado, tah?? Bjsssss**

**Polly**

**Oiii,**

**Vc tb tem cavalo??**

**Mas tah no haras do tio?? O meu tah na fazenda e dificilmente vou lah... prefiro a city!**

**Uahuahauha, esse chove mais naum molhe... eu vi essa expressão usada aqui por uma das leitoras. Vou fazer alguma coisa!**

**Bjsssssssss**

**P.s.: add no orkut!**

**Kagura Fan 14**

**Obrigada!**

**Uahauhauh, sim eu li Eldest e tava sem a menos criatividade para criar o nome... sabe crise de criatividade!**

**hahahaha,**

**bjkssx**

**Kagome ;D**

**Danado mermo...**

**Tirar moeda com imã... quem jah se ciu...**

**Kkkk, bjsssssss**

_(olhos de gato de Botas do Shrek) Aperta no botão roxo ai embaixo?_


	21. Os Yokais

**Capítulo XXI: Os Yokais**

Senti leves tapas em meu rosto e comecei a despertar. Quando acordei totalmente eu analisei como estava antes de abrir os olhos. Amarrada... Minhas mãos estavam amarradas, um tronco, eu acho, era o que estava em minhas costas me mantendo sentada. Minhas mãos passam por detrás desse tronco. Devagar abro os olhos e me deparo com um par de olhos dourados. Aprofundei o olhar naqueles olhos. Uma mão com garras apareceu em meu campo de visão, não podia ver o rosto do dono dessas mãos nem de tão lindos olhos, a luz me atrapalhava. Uma garra passou levemente por meu nariz, por minha boca, por meu queixo e parou nas orelhas. A mão afastou-se de meu rosto e o dono dela se levantou me deixando então ver seu semblante.

O ar saiu de meus pulmões, era um Yokai, mas não um simples yokai, a mais linda criatura que já vi. Nem mesmo Mailon ou Zack, até mesmo Inuyasha não se comparavam com ele. Ele tinha um olhar frio e distante. A boca parecia que nunca sorria. E no meio de sua testa havia uma marca, que parecia uma meia-lua. Seus cabelos eram prateados como a lua. As orelhas eram parecidas com a de um elfo, mas menores. Era alto, forte e atlético. Arregalei os olhos, ele inclinou a cabeça levemente.

- quem são vocês? – ele perguntou com uma voz fria e indiferente. Olhei em volta, estávamos no meio de um vilarejo. Um vilarejo estranho, mais ainda um vilarejo. Ao meu lado haviam mais três troncos como aquele em que eu estava amarrada, e meus companheiros estavam amarrados neles. Em volta de nós e do belo Yokai estavam vários outros Yokais. Dezenas, talvez centenas. Todos com poucas semelhanças entre si. Ao contrário dos elfos que eram muito parecidos.

- quem são vocês? – ele perguntou novamente, sem alterar o tom. Ele se agachou perto de mim e segurou uma mecha de meu cabelo.

- uma elfa de cabelos negros, que raro! – ele comentou sem mudar a voz. Então foi em direção de Inuyasha que olhava para ele com raiva.

- diga, humano! O que querem? Quase nunca algo vivo chega tão perto de nossos vilarejos, e se conseguissem seriam mortos pela feiticeira Yura. Quem são vocês? – ele repetiu a pergunta para Inuyasha.

Ele ficou lá olhando para Inuyasha até que se dirigiu a Miroku, e então senti algo vinha muito rápido em minha direção. Giant se prostrou na frente de Miroku.

- afaste-se Yokai! – disse ela. O Yokai não pareceu esboçar reação nenhuma.

Os Yokais que estavam em volta começaram a sussurrar entre si e fazer expressões de surpresa.

_Kagome. Finalmente acordou. Estou chegando._

E então vi um ponto bege no céu. E logo Crys estava por cima de mim. E após na minha frente olhando para o Yokai.

- Crys... saia isso é perigoso! – falei e o Yokai olhou para mim.

Ele olhou para Giant e Crystal.

- Sesshoumaru! – chamou uma voz poderosa e com um quê de sabedoria. Então apareceu um Yokai. Ele usava uma máscara negra e um capuz. Todos os Yokais ajoelharam com a presença daquele ser – meu filho, tenha calma! – mais calma? Aquela escultura da natureza parecia o ser mais calmo do universo. O mascarado virou-se para nós – eu sei quem eles são! Bem Vindos, guardiões! – falou ele. Vários Yokais se afastaram surpresos.

- entendo! – falou o yokai que fora chamado de Sesshoumaru e saiu andando lentamente com um andar firme e charmoso. –vamos, Jaken!

Um yokai diminuto e verde saiu correndo atrás dele dizendo:

- ssim, ssssenhor Sssesssshoumaru! – o yokai de capuz olhou para aquilo e voltou-se para nós.

- eu sou Inu no Taisho, supremo príncipe dos Yokais! – o Yokai mascarado disse. E então mandou nos soltar. Havíamos chegado!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

O supremo príncipe nos levava pelas ruas do vilarejo.

- Sesshoumaru foi à frente mandar as criadas prepararem quartos para vocês... Vocês podem descansar por hoje enquanto eu mandarei chamar o treinador de vocês! – ele falou olhando para nós.

Eu observava todos os detalhes. Os Yokai eram muito diferentes entre si, tinham características singulares. As casas eram feitas estranhamente, pois as casas que ficavam perto do muro alto, que protegia o vilarejo, eram mais baixas que as outras. Enquanto as que ficavam no centro tinham sentinelas nos telhados. Os Yokais olhavam para nós estranhamente, quando não estavam brigando entre si é claro. O supremo príncipe Yokai viu meu interesse em dois Yokais que discutiam e então sussurrou para mim:

- nós, yokais, somos muito impulsivos. Gostamos de guerras e geralmente apoiamos o individualismo. Mas então notamos que éramos mais fortes juntos, por isso apesar de não nos darmos bem tentamos ficar sempre unidos! – e então novamente tomou a frente da comitiva. Suspirei. Aquele era o futuro povo do Inuyasha.

Ao chegarmos ao castelo, que era todo feito de pedras, ele nos levou até quatro quartos. Ao entrar no que era destinado a mim olhei em volta, o quarto era um pouco masculino, mas mesmo assim aconchegante.

- e então, o que achou Crys? – perguntei. Ela simplesmente resmungou e se deitou em um colchão enorme que estava estendido no chão.

Sorri e me deitei na cama, já que não tinha nada para fazer uma soneca não iria fazer mal algum.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao acordar olhei para a janela. Estava de noite. Bem vagarosamente me levantei e troquei de roupa. Deveria ser de madrugada, mas como estou sem sono vou andar pelo castelo. Saio do quarto o mais vagarosamente possível e começo a andar pelos corredores. Olhava os objetos espalhados pelo castelo. Desci as escadas. E passeei pelos corredores do primeiro andar, e desci novamente agora para o térreo, e me deparei com uma porta entreaberta. Ao abrir mais vi que estava em uma biblioteca. Entrei e vi várias estantes cheias de livros. Muito maravilhada comecei a observar as capas dos livros. Vários deles eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Então entrei mais ainda naquela imensa biblioteca. Até que me deparei na outra parede. vi as janelas. E em uma das Janelas eu vi uma figura conhecida. Ele estava sentado na balaustrada da janela, olhando para a lua. Ele estava sem camisa e tinha um livro em mãos. Cheguei mais perto de Sesshoumaru e ele nem dirigiu o olhar para mim.

- me observando? – ele falou com aquela voz fria.

- não eu vi a porta aberta e acabei entrando ao me deparar com os livros! – respondi nem um pouco afetada.

- sei... – ele respondeu irônico.

- acredite se quiser... – respondi sorrindo com os cantos dos lábios. Ele deu uma rápida olhada em mim e riu.

- não é dando uma de curiosa... mas você está rindo de mim? –

- não de você... Desse sentimento que vejo em seus olhos. – ele respondeu – Kagome não? – assenti com a cabeça – bom... _Kagome_ vocês humanos são tão medíocres... –

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- você é meio-elfa não? – ele replicou. Acenei afirmativamente.

- e qual é o tal sentimento que fez você achar que sou medíocre? – perguntei inquiridora.

- esse melancolismo... – ele respondeu olhando novamente para a lua. Meu Deus, que cara irritante, ele não esboça reação nenhuma. Só fala com esse mesmo tom de voz – geralmente os humanos ficam assim quando esquecem de comer... – ele ironizou novamente. Dei de ombros e fiz menção de sair. Mas antes falei para ele:

- está errado, eu não esqueci de comer. Só vi meu ex-treinador morrer em meus braços – e sai andando. Quando estava quase desaparecendo. Ele me chamou.

- se você entrou aqui é por que gosta de ler – ele levantou o livro que tinha em mãos – tenta ler esse... – e jogou para mim. Sem desviar os olhos dele peguei o livro no ar. Ele pareceu surpreso e eu só virei as costas e me dirigi para meu quarto.

Li o livro naquela mesma madrugada. Um defeito que eu tenho é de nunca conseguir parar um livro na metade. Quando fui dormir meus pensamentos eram tomados pelas imagens de Inuyasha e de seu futuro irmão arrogante. Ah, aquele Yokai parece que vai me dar problemas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao acordar no outro dia fomos levados para a presença do supremo príncipe. Ele nos esperava em uma espécie de escritório. Sesshoumaru estava lá. E me olhou por um instante.

- eu pretendia pedir a Sesshoumaru que os ensinasse a lutar com espadas – Inu no Taisho olhou para Sesshoumaru – mas ele está ocupado no momento treinando nossas tropas. E por isso eu mesmo os ensinarei. – ele se levantou e bateu com as palmas. E de uma porta apareceu um rapaz, ele tinha cabelos negros que batiam na cintura. Os olhos também eram negros e os lábios estavam apertados.

- esse é Kurosaki, ele que irá ensinar a vocês uma arte marcial muito antiga, da qual poucos têm acesso – e Kurosaki olhou para nós.

- qual o nome dessa arte marcial? – perguntou Miroku.

- ela não tem nome... foi ela que originou todas as outras! – Kurosaki respondeu e olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- finalmente o estou conhecendo! – falou Sesshoumaru com um aceno de cabeça que foi retribuído por Kurosaki.

Esse olhou para nós e disse:

- vamos que quanto antes começarmos melhor! – e saiu pela porta. Olhei para Sesshoumaru, tirei o livro da mochila e entreguei a ele. Ele franziu a testa levemente.

- já leu?! –

Acenei afirmativamente.

- a história é muito boa... – e comecei a andar até a porta e me virei para dar uma alfinetada – mas o autor não soube usar os sentimentos dos personagens direito. Eu teria aproveitado mais. – e então sai.

- o que significa isso? – perguntou Inu no Taisho sorrindo para o filho. Esse revirou os olhos e saiu porta afora. Ouvindo a risada do valoroso guerreiro que era seu pai.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- vocês têm que primeiramente manter o equilíbrio! – Kurosaki disse. – tentem manter os pés longes um do outro. – e fiz a posição que ele descrevia e então ele chegou perto de Inuyasha. – olhe isso... – e deu um toque forte no peito de Inuyasha esse arqueou as costas para trás. Quase caindo. – mantenham os pés afastados! Eles têm que estar paralelos uma ao outro, mas nunca, repito, nunca ao lado do outro. Um tem que estar mais atrás que o outro. E as pernas um pouco abertas. Isso... – e foi nos ensinando somente as posições básicas. – outra posição é vocês girarem levemente o pé que está atrás para o lado de fora. Dobrem o joelho da perna que está na frente. – ele chegou perto de mim. – quando eu chutar, você vai colocar seu braço reto a sua perna. – quando ele chutou fiz o que ele havia me pedido. Vi que o chute iria pegar exclusivamente no meu braço, mas iria proteger o resto do corpo. Ele passou as horas seguintes nos ensinando os movimentos mais básicos. Até que nos dispensou e fomos correndo para um campo de treinamento que havia dentro do castelo.

Inu no Taisho estava de costas e olhava para algo na frente dele.

- ainda bem que chegaram! – ele falou. Oh, esses Yokais parecem que tem olhos nas costas, sinceramente.

Ele então saiu da frente da mesa mostrando três espadas e suas bainhas.

- mandei fazer essas espadas anos atrás... – ele disse alisando elas – eu sabia que já estavam para vir. Essas espadas são parecidas com a de Inuyasha, mas em compensação não tem o poder que a Tessaiga tem... –

- tessaiga? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- é o nome de sua espada – ele respondeu – não sabia?

- não – respondeu Inuyasha franzido o cenho.

- ela é a espada lendária... a irmã da Tesseiga – ele olhou para Inuyasha – essas duas espadas são irmãs e não se dão bem... –

- e quem é o dono da Tesseiga? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha levantou as sobrancelhas.

- o guardião da água, por favor, venha até aqui! – e Miroku se dirigiu até onde ele estava. – essa espada foi feita para você. - Miroku a recebeu e se inclinou em agradecimento. Depois Inu no Taisho chamou a mim e a Sangô. Deu-nos uma espada. Eu tirei da bainha e vi um brilho róseo. Olhei surpresa. Inuyasha sorria.

- a bainha é forte. Quase não se pode quebrá-la. – agora vamos começar com as aulas. – e do mesmo jeito de Kurosaki, nos ensinou o básico. Mais nós estávamos deploravelmente ruins. Até mesmo pensei ter visto Inu no Taisho passar a mão rapidamente nas têmporas e pedir para nós repetirmos. Suspirei... Por que será que eu vejo mais três meses de trabalho pesado pela frente?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estou cansada dessa falta de sono. Com um pulo pego a espada que estava junto com meu arco e saio correndo para descer as escadas. Tomando cuidado em meio ao escuro me deparo com o campo de areia em pleno meio do palácio. Com um suspiro me dirijo até o meio do campo. Tiro a espada da bainha, devagar coloco minha mão ao lado da lâmina e faço os movimentos básicos que Inu no Taisho havia nos ensinado. Ouço passos lentos atrás de mim. O vento trouxe o cheiro. Sesshoumaru. E eu ainda tinha esperanças que pudesse ser Inuyasha. Suspiro, mas finjo que não ouvi nada. Quando os passos estão bem perto, falo:

- me observando? –

Ele para por um instante.

- não, só notei que estava fazendo alguns dos movimentos errados – e ao chegar perto de mim segurou minha mão e me mostrou como eu deveria fazer. Sorri para ele.

- obrigada! – agradeci.

Ele então começou a me mostrar como fazer os outros movimentos e eu prestava atenção de forma atenta.

_10 dias depois_

- vai ter uma festa no vilarejo... é o festejo de primavera! – falou Inu no Taisho enquanto nos retirávamos.

Olhei para Sangô e sorri.

- podemos ir? – perguntei. Ele acenou afirmativamente. Sangô sorriu.

- já estamos lá não é Sangô? – falei andando com ela na frente.

- não gostei disso! – sussurrou Miroku para Inuyasha. Mas como eu sou uma elfa minha audição é incrivelmente apurada.

Sorri abertamente e falei:

- engraçado como você era tão pervertido e agora tem medo que a sua namorada vá para uma festa! –

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- ela ouviu? – sussurrou Miroku novamente para Inuyasha.

- ouvi sim! – respondi.

- dá para parar com isso? – gritou Miroku.

Comecei a rir junto com Sangô. Dirigi-me ao meu quarto. Hoje promete.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Na festa os olhares enviesados eram tantos que resolvi voltar para o castelo.

Mas então ouvi um ruído. Era de alguém que estava em uma árvore. Bem lentamente segui para onde eu ouvia o barulho. Olhei para cima e vi os cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru.

- o que você faz ai sozinho, em vez de estar no festejo? – comentei olhando para cima.

- pergunto o mesmo para você! –

- eu tenho motivos, não sou dessa raça. Você é o príncipe Yokai! –

- essa historia de príncipe tem me dado uma dor de cabeça! – falou ele.

- quer falar sobre isso? – perguntei solicita.

- não... – resmungou ele.

- quem está parecendo medíocre agora? – alfinetei.

Ele olhou para mim.

- eu não vou falar aqui, qualquer yokai pode nos ouvir sabia? – olhei para a festa que acontecia ao longe.

- hum... –

Ele suspirou e desceu da árvore.

- sabe jogar xadrez? – perguntou ele. Assenti e então ele me chamou. Ele me levou até o segundo andar e entrou por vários corredores até que abriu uma porta. Eu entrei e deparei com um quarto muito masculino.

- seu quarto... – comentei.

- é o único lugar onde podemos conversar. – ele se sentou em uma cadeira e na frente dele ele começou a ajeitar o tabuleiro.

Levantei uma sobrancelha. Me sentei na outra cadeira.

Ele começou jogando, mexendo o peão que estava na frente do rei.

- vai me contar ou não? – eu disse enquanto mexia um peão qualquer.

Ele olhou para as peças por um instante.

- mulheres... – ele falou a contra gosto e com aquele mesmo tom frio de sempre.

-é... você tem várias e elas descobriram? – sugeri já que ele não falava nada.

- não tenho nenhuma e todas querem ser! – falou ele colocando a rainha na frente de uma torre e de diagonal com o peão que ficava na frente do rei.

Fiz um resmungo que o incentivava a falar.

- elas estão me perseguindo... e isso está se tornando irritante! – ele falou colocando um bispo em diagonal com o mesmo peão na frente do rei.

- nem todos achariam isso ruim! – respondi.

- nem todos têm um exército nas costas... - ele respondeu concentrado no jogo.

- então você não quer uma namorada... – conclui.

- de jeito nenhum! – ele respondeu fazendo com que o bispo comesse o peão tão almejado. Minha única saída era o rei. Estava em xeque-mate. Com o rei comi o bispo e então a rainha dele comeu meu rei.

- ganhou! – falei. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim – tem algum baralho ai? Duvido você me ganhar no 21. – ele franziu a testa. Ele não sabia o que era baralho. – esquece. Mas... Quem são essas garotas que tanto dão em cima de você? – perguntei me sentando na cama dele. Ele me olhou com um olhar que me chamava de folgada. Mas o que mais queria era que ele deixasse aquela pose de indiferente.

- a maioria das que eu conheço, até mesmo as criadas. – ele continuou sentado na cadeira. – Kagura, Eri, Yura... –

- Yura? A feiticeira? – perguntei.

Ele riu irônico. Bom um riso sarcástico era melhor que nada.

- por que você acha que ela se voltou contra nós? – e então ri. A Yura atacava os Yokais simplesmente por que Sesshoumaru não a queria.

- interessante... - Levantei-me - mas agora já é hora de eu ir para o meu quarto – e então fui para a porta. Ao sair me deparei com uma criada que passava pelo corredor ela me olhou e então saiu correndo. Balancei a cabeça e fui para meu quarto descansar. Amanhã teria treino.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

No meio do treino com Kurosaki eu notei alguns olhares estranhos dirigidos a mim. As criadas me olhavam e cochichavam. Ouvi até mesmo uma me chamando de vadia. Nem liguei, os Yokais tinham esse tratamento quanto a minha pessoa. Depois que Kurosaki nos dispensou eu estava indo para dentro do palácio para treinar com Inu no Taisho. Em um dos corredores encontro Sesshoumaru esse segura meu braço e me fala no ouvido:

- a criada que a viu saindo do meu quarto ontem espalhou pelo palácio, todos estão falando barbaridades de nós, ainda mais de você... - ele olhou para mim.

- de onde vim isso não é tão raro... Não estou nem ai! – falei e vi que Inuyasha havia parado a alguns metros me esperando.

- precisamos conversar hoje a noite, aqui na área de treinamento! – e saiu andando me deixando. Esse jeito dele me irrita tanto. Olhei para Inuyasha, esse franziu o cenho e saiu andando.

- Inuyasha... Você nunca mais pensou no seu namorado não? – perguntou Miroku tirando onda. Inuyasha bufou com raiva dando uma resposta para Miroku. Mas meus pensamentos estavam tão longe que eu nem ouvi sua resposta.

Os criados estavam falando de mim e de Sesshoumaru? Meu Deus, eu havia falado que nem ligava, mas morria de medo do que as pessoas falavam. Tudo isso só por que a idiota daquela criada havia me visto saindo do quarto dele no meio da madrugada... É pensando bem eu também pensaria besteira. Mas mesmo assim, ela não tinha o direito. Balanço a cabeça... Mais problemas pelo jeito.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Lentamente me dirigi até a área de treinamento. Sesshoumaru já estava lá.

- eu já lhe contei hoje de tarde o que havia acontecido... – ele começou com aquele tom frio dele.

- e então o que iremos fazer? – perguntei.

Ele olhou para mim por um simples instante.

- ontem eu lhe contei sobre o problema que tenho... e hoje eu não fui assediado uma única vez... –

- onde quer chegar? – perguntei franzindo a testa.

- elas não deram em cima de mim, por que... elas acham que eu estou com você. E você é uma elfa, e também uma humana. Nenhuma Yokai iria querer namorar ou se ver com um Yokai que já esteve com alguma elfa ou humana. E você é as duas ao mesmo tempo! – levantei as sobrancelhas.

- e... – o incentivei.

- você pode ser a solução para o meu problema! – ele disse.

- como assim? –

- quer namorar comigo? – arregalei os olhos.

- como? –

- me deixa terminar... Fingir ser minha namorada. – ele disse um pouco desconcertado.

- hãn? – eu estava surpresa demais.

- você é muito bonita sim... mas só consigo ver uma amiga em você! – ele começou a falar – mas você é ótima companhia e... Resumindo se pensarem que estou namorando com você vão me deixar em paz. – ele completou seu raciocínio.

- só fingir? – perguntei. Eu também só via nele um amigo.

- é... – e então franzi a testa – mas para parecer real a gente iria ter que dar demonstrações em público? –

- é...acho que sim! – ele respondeu.

Pensei por alguns minutos.

- você por acaso tem algum namorado... ou gosta de alguém... se for o caso ignore a minha sugestão. – ele falou e com aquelas palavras pensei em Inuyasha. Ah... Eu não gosto dele.

"tem certeza?" perguntou Asuka.

Suspirei. O que é que tem? É só um namoro de mentira, e seria engraçado pelo menos.

- está bem! Eu aceito! – falei sorrindo.

- ótimo! A farsa começa amanhã! – e então se foi. Revirei os olhos. Acho que me meti em furada.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao voltar ao meu quarto havia um bilhete na porta. Peguei-o e olhei:

**Menina, estamos te esperando no meu quarto.**

**Faz tempo que a gente não se reúne.**

**By: Sangô**

Sorri. Só Sangô mesmo. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e corri para o quarto dela. Quando cheguei tudo estava no maior alvoroço. Crys, Giant e Sangô estavam rindo. E do outro lado Miroku gritava algo enquanto Inuyasha se acabava de rir. Parecia que todo mundo tinha invertido os papéis.

- oi... – falei tentando decifrar o porquê daquela situação.

- olha aqui, Inuyasha. Se eu não matá-lo... Você vai ter sorte! – gritou Miroku.

- ai, que "mêda"! – falou Inuyasha rindo.

- ei... alguém pode me dizer o por que de tanto barulho? – perguntei.

- Inuyasha que disse para o Miroku que eu só comecei a namorar com ele por causa de falta de opção! – falou Sangô, rindo.

- logo vi! – eu disse me sentando na cama – para ele estar tão transtornado assim só seu nome estando envolvido. – eu olhei para Miroku que tinha os olhos arregalados de raiva. – se eu fosse você eu iria lá e acalmava seu namorado! – falei. Ainda rindo Sangô se levantou e chegou perto de Miroku.

- ah Miroku! – falou ela segurando o rosto dele – eu comecei a namorar com você por que realmente te amo, se não fosse eu não teria nem ao menos te dado bola! – ela falou sorrindo. Miroku parou.

- você me ama? – ele perguntou estupefato.

Sangô sorriu, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Miroku sorriu e beijou Sangô.

Arregalei os olhos.

- eu disse para acalmar e ela deixa o coitado quase explodindo! – comento rindo. Inuyasha começa a sorrir e se levanta vindo sentar perto de mim.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- e então treinando muito? – perguntou ele sorrindo. O que estava acontecendo com Inuyasha?

- é acho que sim! – falei retribuindo o sorriso.

- eu também te amo, Sangô! – ouvi Miroku falar olhando para Sangô. Os dois sorriram apaixonados. Eles demoraram demais para falar um para o outro que se amavam.

- eu tenho uma novidade para vocês... – falou Crystal. Todos olharam para ela. – como sei que a Kagome não irá falar eu vou. A Kagome está namorando. – arregalei os olhos.

**Crystal, você está louca? Eu sei que você sabe de tudo que acontece comigo, mas você sabe que não estou namorando de verdade.**

_Estava somente querendo ver a reação de Inuyasha. Olha, você mesma poderá ver. _

Olhei para Inuyasha, esse estava com a boca aberta.

- com quem Kagome? – perguntou Sangô surpresa.

- eu... –

- fala logo! – disse Miroku.

Crys resmungou:

- com o Sesshoumaru! – respondeu por mim. Lancei a ela um olhar estrangulador.

- com o Sesshoumaru? – vociferou Inuyasha.

- aquele gostoso? – gritou Sangô. Inuyasha lançou um olhar para Sangô.

- é... – sussurrei.

Miroku começou a rir.

- o que é Miroku dessa vez? – gritou Inuyasha.

- que você dispensou o Awnore para agarrar a Kagome e saiu com as mãos abanando! – e riu novamente.

- você é tão engraçadinho! – exclamou Inuyasha.

- é por que eu já vi o cara ser corno depois de começar a namorar, mas antes... nunca! – Miroku riu.

Inuyasha olhou para Miroku com raiva e saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. A dúvida é... Ele saiu com raiva de mim ou de Miroku?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Em meio ao treino de Kurosaki, Sesshoumaru apareceu e ficou a observar de longe. Eu fiquei apreensiva, mas não nervosa. Inuyasha deu uma olhada nele e depois se virou para mim e falou:

- seu namoradinho a está esperando! – a voz havia tanto veneno que parei. Por que ele estava assim?

- soquem com força e suavidade. Tem-se que ter o total equilíbrio. Ser como o bambu que se curva ao vento, mas não se deixa partir – falava Kurosaki enquanto chutávamos os sacos de areia a nossas frentes. Depois de vários minutos ele disse que já era o suficiente.

- Sesshoumaru... – chamou ele. Sesshoumaru olhou para Kurosaki, e se levantou calmamente ao chegar onde estávamos lançou um breve olhar para mim – que tal uma luta? – falou Kurosaki – faz tempo que não treino com alguém ao meu nível. – Sesshoumaru olhou para Kurosaki. Apesar de hesitante tenho certeza que ele não é de recusar alguma luta. Sesshoumaru só acenou afirmativamente.

Ao começar a luta tive uma surpresa. Sesshoumaru estava apanhando. Arregalei os olhos. Kurosaki deu um chute acima do quadril dele e ele não conseguiu desviar. Ele voltou para trás. Kurosaki deu um murro na barriga de Sesshoumaru e esse arfou vagarosamente. Em todo ataque de Sesshoumaru Kurosaki defendia facilmente voltando com um golpe forte. Um chute pegou na barriga de Sesshoumaru. Esse foi para trás. E olhou para o local onde havia sido atingido.

Depois dirigiu o olhar para Kurosaki.

E falou calmamente:

- droga, você sujou minha roupa! – e então Kurosaki deu um chute no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Esse passou a mão no queixo e sorriu ironicamente.

- legal! – e passou a mão nas roupas limpando-as – agora é hora de você apanhar um pouquinho! – e foi para cima de Kurosaki com um golpe nas costelas. Esse arfou quando foi atingido. E então começaram uma briga onde não se sabia quem ganhava ou quem perdia, Sesshoumaru não apanhava, mas Kurosaki tampouco. Estavam empatados. Até que se separaram.

- só tem um jeito de saber quem vai ganhar, amigo! – falou Kurosaki enquanto ia até suas coisas e puxava uma espada. Sesshoumaru puxou a dele. A espada de Sesshoumaru, com certeza a Tesseiga, era tão imponente que pisquei os olhos. E então eles começaram a lutar com as espadas. Vi movimentos muito mais complexos do que aqueles que Inu no Taisho nos ensinava. Um golpeava o outro sem dó. Nas espadas a vantagem de Sesshoumaru era eminente. Ele estava com uma expressão confiante e movimentava-se com destreza. Até em um momento em que as espadas se chocaram com tanta força que as duas voaram longe. Olhamos para as espadas e depois para Sesshoumaru e Kurosaki. Arregalamos os olhos. Sesshoumaru havia imobilizado Kurosaki em menos de um segundo, Kurosaki em um momento jogou os pés em Sesshoumaru e inverteu as posições. Fazendo Sesshoumaru ficar imobilizado.

- você é muito bom! – falou Kurosaki admirado – vai ter que me ensinar esse lance com a espada. – Sesshoumaru estava preso na chave de braço em que Kurosaki o mantinha. Sesshoumaru esboçou um sorrisinho irônico. Segurou no braço que apertava seu pescoço e no ombro dele, girando e dando uma rasteira em Kurosaki, fazendo ele cair de cara no chão. Sesshoumaru segurou ele no chão e antes de soltá-lo falou:

- pede com jeito! - e ao se levantar pegou a espada.

- Grande Sesshoumaru! – sussurrou Kurosaki rindo e pegando suas coisas. Saindo do tablado. Sesshoumaru veio em minha direção.

- não acredito... Você se deixou apanhar? – falei para ele quando ele estava bem perto. Ele me deu um leve beijo e falou:

- olá para você também. – ele olhou para mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido – esqueceu da farsa? –

Fiquei vermelha. Por um momento havia me esquecido completamente.

- venha, eu lhe acompanho até a área de treinamento – e colocou a mão em minhas costas me fazendo andar. Olhei para meus colegas. Sangô estava boquiaberta, e Miroku, que estava abraçado a ela, olhava divertido. Inuyasha estava com os braços cruzados e uma expressão transtornada.

- o Ssssenhor Ssssssessshoumaru está namorando com aquela humana? – exclamou o servo de Sesshoumaru bem perto de Miroku – ele namora com uma moça de tão baixo esssscalão? Qualquer um poderia namorá-la! – o tal Jaken parecia transtornado.

Miroku chegou mais perto e falou:

- olhas de quem fala, Yokai! – repreendeu Miroku, para depois completar divertido – e seu fosse você reformularia seu comentário, pois o Inuyasha ali – falou apontando – não conseguiu namorar com ela. –

Jaken deu uma breve olhada em Inuyasha.

- essse ai não pega nem ressssfriado – e saiu andando apressado atrás de seu senhor.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- meu futuro irmão não gostou muito de me ver perto de você – falou Sesshoumaru voltando à expressão fria de sempre.

- deixe-o, foi somente surpresa! – Sesshoumaru olhou para mim.

- não sei por onde devemos começar o nosso namoro de mentira! – falou Sesshoumaru entrando no castelo. Ele subiu a mão para meus ombros. Olhei para os lados, vários criados haviam parado de trabalhar para ver-nos.

- já começamos, olhe para os lados – ele olhou disfarçadamente, vendo que chamávamos atenção.

- que bom... logo, logo todos os Yokais deverão ficar sabendo – falou ele e a deixou na área de treinamento – ah, eu a espero em meu quarto hoje de noite! – ele me informou. – vai parecer ainda mais real se acharem que nosso relacionamento já está um nível mais alto do que simples namoro! – olhei para ele. – ah, e meu pai está observando! – olhei para trás de Sesshoumaru e vi que Inu Taisho estava com o rosto virado para nós.

- por acaso vocês Yokais tem olhos nas costas? – brinquei.

- sexto sentido, menina, sexto sentido! – e me deixou com um leve beijo. O que fez o pai dele soltar a espada que tinha nas mãos. Sorri disfarçadamente. Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu imaginava.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- ah, Sangô! Eu gostei desse vaso, o que é que tem? – falei enquanto eu e Sangô andávamos entre o vilarejo Yokai. Trombei com alguém e o jarro caiu se despedaçando.

- Oh, Me Desculpe! – falou o homem. Eu já ouvi essa voz em algum lugar... Olhei para ele. As feições do rosto pareciam com as de Sesshoumaru. E os cabelos eram da mesma tonalidade. Mas uma parte deles estavam presos. As roupas eram muito parecidas a de um mendigo. Olhei para o vaso com expressão triste – me desculpe senhorita! Eu sou um pouco desastrado! – falou ele. E olhou para mim e para Sangô – meu nome é Campion! – falou ele se inclinando.

- o meu é Kagome! – falei.

- e eu sou Sangô. – respondeu ela.

- me desculpe pelo vaso, eu pagarei outro para a senhorita! – falou ele cortês.

Sorri.

- não é preciso senhor... Foi somente um vaso! – e comecei andar. Virei-me para ele e disse:

- até logo, Campion! – sorri e corri para o castelo com Sangô. Estava atrasada para o Jantar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- está bem! – falei juntando as pernas – já que passarei boa parte das noites aqui em seu quarto acho que vou lhe ensinar a jogar baralho! – disse para Sesshoumaru. Sentando-me na cama dele e embaralhando o baralho. Passo a passo fui ensinando a ele. Mesmo ele não querendo. E às nove horas ele já havia aprendido direitinho como se jogava.

- ah, me cansei desse jogo! – falou ele se levantando – e você vive trapaceando.

- humf... mentiroso! – falei me levantando também. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos estreitos.

- mentiroso é? –

- umhum! – eu sabia que deveria ter medo dele, mas infelizmente não tinha. Ao contrário dos outros que tremiam quando ele aparecia.

Ele me olhou travesso. "Olha, o Sesshoumaru está mostrando alguma reação". Ele chegou perto de mim e eu cai novamente na cama.

- vou te dar uma lição, menina! – ele falou chegando mais perto.

- não me chame de menina! – exclamei.

Ele chegou mais perto. Eu fui me afastando até que acabei por bater as costas na cabeceira da cama. Ele continuava a se aproximar. Estava praticamente em cima de mim. Colocou as mãos em minha cintura. Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados. E então ele... Começou a me fazer cócegas.

- pára...pára! – falei rindo e empurrando ele. Os músculos da minha barriga enrijeceram.

- Sesshoumaru pára! – gritei novamente começando a rir mais ainda. Contorcia-me em baixo dele.

- não paro não! – ele falou sorrindo. Estava tão nervosa em meu riso que nem notei que ele havia sorrido.

- por...favor! – e cai na risada novamente começando a espernear. As pernas começaram a se mexer. – você me...paga! – as falas ficavam entrecortadas pelo riso. Estávamos tão entretidos que nem notamos que alguém havia aberto a porta. Sesshoumaru parou e olhou para o criado que estava na soleira. O criado ficou vermelho e falou:

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, alguns... Guerreiros do exército começaram a brigar no dormitório dos soldados e achamos que só o senhor pode fazê-los parar! – Sesshoumaru olhou para mim apertando os lábios. Mais de vergonha do que de raiva. Eu corei imediatamente. Sesshoumaru continuava em cima de mim e o criado estava na porta. O que ele acharia daquela cena, Meu Deus? Sesshoumaru se levantou e andou até a soleira. Ao chegar à porta me disse:

- você ri que nem criança... Então posso chamá-la de menina! – e se virou.

- então vou chamá-lo de Sesshy! – gritei. Ele olhou para mim.

- você não se atreveria! –

- o que você acha? – e eu levantei as sobrancelhas rapidamente. Ele desapareceu no corredor. E eu me afundei no travesseiro dele. Morrendo de vergonha do criado. E então senti o cheiro de Sesshoumaru. Mas quem passou pela minha cabeça foi Inuyasha. Onde ele poderia estar naquele momento?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

No jantar do dia seguinte estávamos reunidos em uma mesa no salão do castelo. Todas as pessoas que moravam no castelo jantavam naquele salão. Típico da era feudal.

- Olha, O Inuyasha é um ingrato! – comentou Miroku – o Awnore fez poucas e boas por ele e ele nem ai! –

- olha aqui Miroku... esse assunto já está enjoando. Você parece uma vitrola velha! – exclamou Inuyasha.

- e agora está doente de amores e a Kagome meteu um chifre nele com o Sesshoumaru! – falou Miroku ignorando Inuyasha.

- Miroku... pára de me encher! – gritou Inuyasha – eu não estou doente de amores! –

Senti um vento estranho bater em meu rosto.

- deixa que eu te curo! – falou uma voz. Engasguei. Awnore estava bem na nossa frente. (n/a: típica cena de anime¬¬) Com o dom dos elfos entrara em velocidade estrondosa e sem ser notado. Inuyasha pulou da cadeira derrubando-a no chão. Até mesmo Miroku ficou surpreso.

- Aw...nore! – gaguejou Inuyasha. – o que você faz aqui? –

- vim atrás de você meu pudim! – Inuyasha riu sem graça.

Miroku ainda tentava se recompor do choque. Várias pessoas tinham parado para observar, e sussurravam entre si ao ver Awnore que não estava naquele lugar há poucos minutos. Awnore riu.

- e quanto ao Mailon? – perguntei.

Awnore fez um muxoxo.

- está namorando com minha irmã! – arregalei os olhos.

- o meu irmão? Namorando?... Essa eu queria ver. – ri.

- irmão? – falou Sesshoumaru as minhas costas. Olhei para ele. Esse me deu um beijo e eu falei.

- é Sesshy, meu irmão está namorando! – falei. Ele estreitou os olhos. E eu segurei o riso. "A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e envenena..." Asuka comentou em minha mente.

**Ah, cala a boca!**

_Kagome, que cara é essa do Sesshoumaru?_

**Ele está com raiva por que eu o chamei de Sesshy.**

- um elfo! – comentou Sesshoumaru respeitosamente.

- sim... Meu nome é Awnore! – falou ele. E se virou para mim – Kagome, vim aqui avisar a vocês que Biondha e Laymê vão se casar. – dei um grito.

- não acredito! - Sangô olhou para mim e abriu um sorriso.

- vim aqui para convidá-los a ir ao casamento! – ele olhou para cada um de nós – que será exatamente daqui a um vinte e sete dias! – ele pousou o olhar em Sesshoumaru – se você quiser aparecer lá, será um prazer! – Sesshoumaru apareceu arregalar os olhos levemente. Ele se virou para mim.

- o namorado é meu, Awnore! – falei rindo.

- ah... – falou Awnore. Sesshoumaru pareceu querer falar algo.

- mas apareça lá do mesmo modo! – e deu uma piscadela. Sesshoumaru apertou minha mão.

- Jaken! – chamou, o Yokai verde logo apareceu.

- sssssssim, ssssssenhor Sssssessshoumaru! – falou ele.

- arranje acomodações para o recém chegado! – e Sesshoumaru virou-se para mim com um sorriso malicioso – já que terminou seu jantar poderia me acompanhar? – ele chegou perto e sussurrou no meu ouvido. – você ainda me paga por ter me chamado de Sesshy...- enrubesci de divertimento. Mas quem estava na mesa pensou que fosse por outra causa.

- claro! – me levantei – Boa noite Gente! – e sai andando com o braço de Sesshoumaru em meu ombro.

- ainda viro viado! – ouvi Inuyasha sussurrar. Olhei para trás. Ele saia apressado em direção ao portão principal. Não... Ele não poderia ter falado aquilo só podia ser imaginação minha...

Quando estávamos em um corredor escuro ele falou:

- quem é aquele elfo? – perguntou ele.

- um General, ele é doido pelo Inuyasha! – respondi me encostando na parede.

- por que você me chamou de Sesshy? – chegando perto de mim.

- ah, por que é bonitinho! – falei tentando deixa-lo irritado.

- não gosto de ser chamado por esse apelido! – ele falou sério.

- está bem... Sesshy! – repliquei chegando bem perto, para deixa-lo irritado. E então ele me beijou.

Nós havíamos começado aquela farsa. Mas nunca tínhamos dão realmente um beijo. Ele se afastou.

- desculpe... acho que estou levando muito a sério esse namoro! – falou ele – acho que é por que você é atraente.

Sorri. Ele estava me elogiando?

- vamos logo que ainda quero ganhar de você no 21! – falei andando na frente.

- vai trapacear novamente, é? – falou ele me seguindo. Olhei para ele.

- eu não trapaceio! Só uso de outros meios para ganhar! – sorri. Na verdade só trapaceava com ele. Acho que em todas as minhas atitudes eu tento tirá-lo daquela pose de superioridade dele.

Sorri.

Ao entrar no quarto notei que o sol já havia se posto.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o céu.

- o que você tanto olha? – perguntei chegando perto.

- hoje é primeiro dia de lua... – ele respondeu e olhou para mim – por que seus olhos estão azuis? –

Arregalei os orbes.

- AZUIS? – e fiquei procurando um espelho.

- não tem espelho aqui! – ele respondeu.

Sai porta a fora com ele em meu encalço. Entrei em meu quarto e peguei o espelho com as duas mãos. Meus olhos estavam realmente azuis. As minhas orelhas de humana...voltaram.

- eu não entendo! – botei a mão na boca.

- você está humana! – falou Sesshoumaru. Apertei o cabo do espelho, a força pareceu estar menor. E os sons também. Eu voltei a ser humana. – vamos procurar meu pai! – ele disse e eu o segui pelo castelo.

Ao chegar ao ultimo andar ele bateu em uma porta majestosa e ela se abriu. Inu no Taisho estava lá com a sua eterna capa e sua máscara. Nunca havia visto o rosto dele.

- Pai... – falou Sesshoumaru e apontou para mim.

Inu no Taisho olhou atenciosamente.

- és humana! –

- sim! – falei.

- hoje é que dia de lua, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou.

- primeiro dia, meu pai! –

Inu no Taisho subiu em uma escada e em uma estante que ficava em uma parede pegou um livro.

Procurou entre as páginas até que achou.

- o fenômeno da primeira lua – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça – como é meio-elfa uma vez ao mês se tornará humana total! – ele me explicou – acho que isso também ocorrerá com os outros guardiões... –

Pensei por um instante. Menos em Miroku que ficava metade do tempo fora da água.

- é melhor que volte para seu quarto... – falou Inu no Taisho. Fechando o livro. Sai e me dirigi ao meu quarto pensando. Isso mesmo, ao meu quarto. Não o de Sesshoumaru.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Vamos Inuyasha! – gritei, estávamos atrasados para o treino e ele parecia arrastar os pés.

- por que a pressa? –

- por que será? – gritei andando apressada.

- então está bem, pode correr. A visão daqui de trás é melhor mesmo! – ele disse. Parei com raiva. Ele se chocou em mim.

- mas se você quer a gente juntinhos eu não me incomodo – e segurou meu quadril e puxou-o de encontro ao dele, beijando meu pescoço. Pulei para frente.

- deixe de ser cachorro, Inuyasha! – gritei.

- vamos, admita que você gostou! – fechei os olhos por um instante. Me virei para ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- tem algo que eu gostaria mais ainda! –

- e o que seria? – ele perguntou. Eu dei um tapa na cara dele.

- isso! – exclamei e sai andando, afinal estava atrasada.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- estão vendo essa tora de madeira? – perguntou Inu no Taisho. – e esse risco aqui no meio? Vocês irão tentar fazer a espada passar exatamente nesse risco em um golpe. –

- é muito difícil! – sussurrei.

- difícil? – ele ironizou – me dá um fio de seus cabelos, Kagome? – eu tirei um dos fios longos e dei a ele. O Supremo príncipe amarrou uma ponta do fio em um dos dedos de Inuyasha e a outra em outro dedo.

Ele pegou a espada e girou quatro vezes na mão. Em um milésimo de segundo ele lançou a espada no fio e a trouxe de volta.

Olhamos para fio, estava intacto.

Ele pegou a espada e colocou no fio. E puxou. E mostrou que na verdade ele havia cortado o fio em dois.

Arregalamos os olhos.

- não...acredito! – sussurrei.

- quando fui ensinar a Sesshoumaru...fiz de olhos fechados! – Inu no Taisho falou e pediu para treinarmos.

Estávamos tão estupefatos que demoramos alguns segundos para fazermos o que ele pedia.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Sesshoumaru... Tem certeza que não quer ir ao casamento? – perguntei a ele – várias pessoas vão indagar por que a sua namorada viaja sozinha com dois homens! – ele olhou para mim.

- já pensei nisso! Mas eu não serei bem-vindo entre os elfos! – ele falou se levantando da cadeira.

- olhe para mim. Eu sou a filha da duquesa elfa, uma guardiã. Eles nunca mostrariam se sentissem repulsa quanto a sua pessoa! – ele então foi para a janela.

- mesmo assim! Eles sentiriam! –

- desde quando você tem medo do que os outros acham? – perguntei a ele.

Ele resmungou.

- se você não que ir... Tudo bem. Mas pense. Estaremos viajando amanhã ao amanhecer – e saio do quarto dele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- estão prontos? – Miroku pergunta. Olho uma última vez para o castelo.

Estávamos mais uma vez eu, Miroku, Sangô, Inuyasha, Giant e Crys viajando. Mas naquele momento somente para presenciar o casamento de Laymê e voltar. Entramos na floresta. Coloquei o capuz. Vi uma sombra por entre as árvores. Sesshoumaru apareceu. Sorri.

- acho que me atrasei um pouco! – falou ele.

Pulei em cima dele feliz. Nada como ter mais um amigo na viagem. Pois era isso que via em Sesshoumaru.

Ele parecia desconcertado quando o abracei.

- Sesshy...você veio! – ele olhou para mim como se falasse: "não eu sou uma ilusão".

O que menos gostou da presença de Sesshoumaru foi Inuyasha, mas continuou a andar. Eu e Sesshoumaru íamos mais atrás conversando.

O cavalo em que Sesshoumaru estava era tão cinza quanto o cavalo de Inuyasha era negro.

Miroku chegou perto de Inuyasha como se fosse tirar uma brincadeira. Mas esse sussurrou algo com uma expressão séria e depois se retirou. Inuyasha olhou para nós com a testa franzida, voltando à posição logo depois.

Antes de dormir nos recolhemos para comer e eu e Sesshoumaru conversávamos sobre algumas coisas de meu passado. Como bons amigos.

- você veio de outra era? – perguntou ele em um murmúrio.

- sim... e também de outro mundo ao mesmo tempo! – ele franziu o cenho – por exemplo... Elpard tem as mesmas dimensões do Japão, país onde nasci. Mas o relevo do Japão é montanhoso e não tem nenhum deserto nele! –

- Elpard sem deserto? – ele pensou alto – que coisa estranha! –

- tem coisas muito mais estranhas de onde eu vim! – falei.

Um movimento do outro lado da fogueira me chamou a atenção. Miroku e Sangô haviam juntado os sacos de dormir e Sangô se deitou encostando as costas no peito de Miroku e esse beijava o pescoço dela enquanto ela fechava os olhos.

- nada como segurar vela! – resmungou Inuyasha entrando no saco de dormir dele.

Virei-me para Sesshoumaru.

- já é hora de dormirmos! – e fui até minha esteira. – se tudo der certo antes do final da semana que vem estaremos de volta! – e me deitei para dormir.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Passamos pelas terras da Yura o mais cuidadosamente possível. Sentimos alívio quando a deixamos para trás.

Desviamos dos vilarejos e seguimos em direção das montanhas Maolinguun, em menos de cinco dias cruzávamos o vale.

Ao chegar perto da montanha me virei para Inuyasha.

- Procura uma pedra totalmente circular para mim? –

- o que ganharei com isso? – falou ele malicioso.

- eu sei o que você não vai ganhar se fazer! – falei sorrindo brevemente.

- e o que seria? –

- uma perna quebrada! – falei me virando para a montanha. Ele riu e com alguns movimentos das mãos logo apareceu uma pedra totalmente redonda. Ele jogou para mim.

Joguei a pedra na montanha e disse:

- kuvue omsyvu **[nação élfica – **a pedra se abriu dando passagem. Entramos devagar tateando pela escuridão.

Andei pelo labirinto, sempre pedindo ajuda a Crys para saber a qual direção. Até que saímos naquele beco sem saída.

Coloquei o dedo em que estava o anel que a duquesa havia me dado e a pedra se abriu. Seguimos em direção ao vale. Sorri.

- eba... Awnoree! – falou Miroku tirando onda de Inuyasha.

- eba... funeral... quem será o futuro presunto? – falou Inuyasha arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Miroku piscou e estalou os dedos apontando para Inuyasha.

- o atual namorado do Awnore? –

Inuyasha fechou a cara.

Ao longe eu ouvi um barulho de festa.

Bati com o calcanhar nas ancas de Ichigo, a fazendo andar. Entramos na floresta e eu ia seguindo o barulho de vozes.

Logo estava dentro Kinoüh e vários elfos olharam para nós. Ainda mais para Sesshoumaru. Mas esse nem ligava.

- Luiomew nos proteja. Primeiro humanos, agora Yokais! – sussurrou um elfo para uma elfa.

- se todos os Yokais forem desse jeito eu não me importo! – falou ela.

Franzi a testa. Vi um vulto negro pousar perto de nós. E logo vi Cliah e Mailon. Pulei de ichigo correndo em direção a ele.

- Mailon! – gritei rindo abraçando ele.

Ele me abraçou e deu um beijo em meu rosto.

- maninha! Não esperava que viesse. – e sorriu. Olhou para os outros que já haviam descido dos cavalos. Mailon falou para Inuyasha:

- você ainda me paga pela aquela história do Awnore! –

- foi totalmente inocente! – Inuyasha respondeu com um sorrisinho cínico.

- mas eu te perdôo, só assim eu conheci Lunah! – e Mailon olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- Mano, esse é Sesshoumaru... Meu namorado! – e Sesshoumaru acenou vagamente.

Mailon deixou a boca em linha reta.

Chegou perto de Sesshoumaru e meteu um soco no ombro dele.

Sesshoumaru ficou sério e deu um murro no ombro de Mailon também.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Sesshoumaru... não é? – falou Mailon com expressão de raiva.

- Mailon... – sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

E então Mailon riu.

- e então Sesshy já se recuperou da guerra de barro? – exclamou Mailon.

- se você não fechar a matraca eu lhe bato que nem eu batia naquela época! –

- você nunca me bateu...mas sempre saiu "batido". –

Eu franzi a testa.

Mailon se virou para mim.

- eu e Sesshoumaru já nos conhecemos... Em uma vez que ele veio aqui com o pai para um acordo de paz... –

- é... acabamos nos tornando amigos! – respondeu Sesshoumaru, enquanto nós todos estávamos de queixo caído – quer dizer que Laymêzinha vai casar! – falou Sesshoumaru.

- e com o Biondha! – respondeu Mailon.

- com o Biondha... ah, então ele conseguiu! – falou Sesshoumaru e olhou para Mailon – e você, acabou se tornando o quê? –

Mailon começou a andar levando-nos até o palácio.

- eu sou o General dos arqueiros de elite! –

- você... aprendeu a atirar arco e flecha? – Mailon abaixou a cabeça e olhou tristemente para mim.

- é... – eu entendi o olhar. Ele estava triste pela morte de Matrien – e você... –

- General do exército Yokai! – falou Sesshoumaru em uma resmungo.

- caramba! – Mailon exclamou. E então se virou para mim.

- Kagome... Fiquei sabendo da morte de Matrien... Sinto muito! – Mailon falou para mim.

- não se preocupe acho que estamos superando lentamente! – respondi sorrindo tristemente.

Quando adentramos ao salão principal do palácio da duquesa se levantou e veio nos recepcionar. Ao ver Sesshoumaru, exclamou:

- Anascliva... Como cresceu! – e abraçou Sesshoumaru que parecia acanhado. – ah, Kagome como está linda! – e me abraçou. E também o fez com todos os outros.

- chegaram bem a tempo para o casamento... Ele será hoje a noite! –

Sorri. É...Laymê vai se casar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sorri internamente. Se os elfos gostavam tanto de festas então o casamento da futura duquesa com certeza era motivo para uma enorme. E fora exatamente isso que acontecera.

Depois do casamento... Que fora lindo, a festa rolava. Laymê e Biondha estavam no outro lado da festa sorridentes e trocando sorrisos entre si. Pelo pouco que vi, notei que os dois estavam incrivelmente apaixonados.

Sesshoumaru chegou perto de mim e me deu um leve beijo.

- e então... se arrependeu de ter vindo até aqui? – perguntei para ele.

- nunca me arrependo de nada que faço! – filosofou ele. Sorri.

Não muito longe de nós Awnore estava ao lado de Inuyasha.

Chegamos perto.

- Ah, Inu meu lindo... o que tenho que fazer para lhe mostrar que te amo? – arregalei os olhos levemente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu de canto.

Apesar de ainda não serem, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha já se comportavam como irmãos. E geralmente brigavam mais que qualquer outra coisa.

- afinal, qual dos dois é a mulher da relação? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha quase pula em cima de Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, você! – gritou Inuyasha para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru de um leve sorriso.

- não dá... tenho que satisfazer a Kagome primeiro! – ai é que Inuyasha quase explode. Inuyasha apertou os punhos com violência. E eu sem deixar de notar a deixa pulei em cima de Sesshoumaru dizendo:

- que fofo, Sesshy! – Sesshoumaru me abraçou.

- ah, Sesshoumaru... você me paga! – falou Inuyasha quando Awnore sorriu fervoroso para ele.

Saímos eu e Sesshoumaru para longe deles e vimos Mailon abraçando a irmã de Awnore, essa sorria e brincava com ele.

Depois olhei para o outro lado. Miroku estava com a expressão séria e Sangô lhe falava algo. Quando ela parou, Miroku sorriu e pulou em cima dela lhe dando um beijo.

Sorri. oh, Meu Deus, todos parecem estar apaixonados. E eu... Na verdade não amo ninguém. De relance olhei para Inuyasha... Ou será que amo e não sei?

Balancei a cabeça... Não, que maluquice.

Sesshoumaru se sentou em algum canto.

- ah, Sesshy, olhe em volta... As elfas estão lhe comendo com os olhos – peguei nas bochechas dele, o que o fez estreitar os olhos, zangado – vamos lá, Sesshy, meu dançarino de valsa, dance com alguma delas... -

Ele só cruzou os braços.

Logo Himura passou e me cumprimentou fervorosa.

Sorri maliciosamente.

- Himura, minha eterna treinadora, você poderia fazer um favor para mim? – ela acenou afirmativamente e me olhou com seus olhos cor de marfim.

- pode levar meu Sesshy aqui para dançar? – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- com todo prazer! –

- Hãn? Como? – falava ele aturdido enquanto era puxado por Himura. Enquanto eles dançavam eu batia palmas, sorrindo.

- e então vai ficar só olhando? – perguntou Inuyasha atrás de mim.

- que seja... Não sei dançar que nem os elfos! –

- e olha que você é uma elfa... – ele chegou ao meu lado – eu também não sei dançar que nem eles, tampouco. Mas sei dançar de outra forma... Quer dançar comigo? – eu olhei para ele com a testa franzida.

- eu disse que não sei dançar como os elfos... –

Ele chegou perto de mim e começou a cantar em meu ouvido uma musica agitada de nossa era. Parecia Rihanna.

Sorri abobalhada. Ele queria que dançasse Rihanna em meio aquela parafernália.

Ele parou de cantar.

- vai ou não? – ele perguntou sussurrando em meu ouvido e colocando a mão em meu quadril.

E começamos a dançar. Mesmo a música sendo diferente conseguíamos nos mexer do jeito que queríamos.

- eu não acredito que estamos fazendo isso! – falei ainda rindo.

Virei-me de costas para ele, e senti as mãos puxando meu quadril. Esse se encostou ao dele. Os dedos dele batiam em minha pele imitando as batidas da musica que tinha em mente. Os quadris começaram a mexer. Virei-me de frente e ele me puxou de encontro ao peito.

Pegou na parte traseira de um de meus joelhos e puxou minha perna. Fechei os olhos enquanto dançava. Ele passou a mão na minha cintura, e fez-me encostar mais ainda nele. Uma corrente elétrica parecia estar entre nós. Minha pele se arrepiava e a dele parecia que estava em mesmo efeito. Mas uma hora a música parou, e não poderíamos dançar sem ela. Então nos separamos. A maioria das pessoas haviam parado de dançar para nos olhar e nem havíamos notado.

Miroku e Sangô sorriam. Então eu e Inuyasha saímos rindo que nem crianças...

Quando cheguei perto de Sesshoumaru ele sorria. O que estava estranho.

- que foi? – perguntei.

- não sei... e você? – falou ele segurando o riso. Ai que amigo pé de chinelo fui arranjar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estávamos de volta à estrada. Depois de passarmos dois dias junto com os elfos resolvemos voltar para não nos atrasarmos com o treinamento.

E quando passávamos novamente pelas terras da Yura tivemos uma surpresa. Ela própria veio nos "recepcionar".

Ichigo logo ficou nervosa e Crys veio para o meu lado. Vários fios de cabelo estavam de um lado ao outro entre as árvores. E Yura se equilibrava em um deles.

Realmente ela era muito bonita. Com sua roupa incrivelmente vulgar e seus curtos cabelos negros.

- oh, quem eu encontro aqui! – ela falou olhando para nós – Sesshoumaru... Acompanhado de humanos! –

- Yura – falou ele frio.

- vocês, acredito, devem ser os quatro humanos imbecis que me tiraram meu melhor guarda – não respondemos nada. Ela olhou para Giant e Crys – e acompanhados de uma elfa, um Dugdugaruf e um cavalo alado...que interessante. –

- Yura... deixe-nos passar! – falou ele calmamente.

- oh, Sesshy, reconsiderou minha proposta? – falou ela fazendo bico.

- não... ainda continuo com a mesma opinião! – ele respondeu. Ela pareceu enfurecida.

- se recusa a se casar comigo? – ela exclamou.

- desculpe, Yokaizinha, mas o namorado é meu! – falei para ela sorrindo cínica. Ela olhou para mim com os orbes arregalados.

- namorado? ... Sesshoumaru, você está namorando com essa... Elfa? –

- estou! – ele respondeu simplesmente e de forma calma.

- recusou a mim e aceita ela? – Yura vociferou fechando as mãos.

- na verdade ela que me aceitou! – falou ele cutucando a onça com vara curta.

Ela tentou se recompor.

- ultima vez, Sesshoumaru... vai se casar comigo ou não? – ela disse respirando fundo.

Ele olhou para ela por alguns minutos.

- e então? – falou ela impaciente.

- não... – falou simplesmente.

- como? – ela perguntou.

- não! –

- o quê? – ela exclamou pela recusa dele.

- NÃO! – ele falou alto para ver se ela entendia.

-Oh, Sesshoumaru... - falou ela com rancor na voz – vai se arrepender por isso! – e sumiu entre as árvores.

- talvez... – ele deu de ombros e começou a andar pelo caminho. Deixando todos nós boquiabertos com a calma dele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- já está na hora de você irem até o guardião da Shikon... – falou Inu no Taisho – um de nossos navios irá levá-los até a ilha das Tormentas. Procurem por Yan, o descendente da esfinge! – acenamos afirmativamente e fomos aos nossos quarto arrumar nossos pertences. Tínhamos uma viagem pela frente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Sei que o capitulo passado foi uma NEGAÇÃO, mas esse acho que foi maior um pouquinho... **

**(maior um pouquinho?? 20 paginas para seis acho que uma grande diferença)**

**Vou esclarecer logo!**

**KAGOME E SESSHOUMARU NÃO SÃO UM CASAL!**

**Eles só são dois amigos que estão fingindo que estão namorando.**

**Ainda mais pq amuh o Inu demais para fazer isso com o coitado. E olha que jah aprontei bastqante com ele nessa fic (o coitado já sofre) ele vive me chantageando dizendo que vai pedir demissão, ai eu digo que vou botar um beijo entre ele e a Kagome no próximo capitulo e ele acaba ficando.**

**(malandra eu naum?)**

**Capitulo dedicado as minhas companheiras de quarto. ****Fkake, Himeko, Polly, Lory, Sakura e Aggie. ****Só Kami sabe o que eu e essas meninas aprontamos na cozinha…quarto… e outros. **

**Sei que não estão entendendo nada, se quiserem ver nossas aprontações lah no orkut tem uma comunidade chama Mansão Yasha, passem pelo dormitório feminino ou na cozinha (essa ultima é mai divertida) e vejam lah. As meninas que estiverem interessadas em entrar passem lah no dormitório feminino tah??**

**Bom... agora às Reviews:**

Ida-Chan

**Eu sei... eu sei... foi bem curto, mas esse em compensação foi beeeeeeeeem longo. :D**

**Pois é o SESHY APARECEU! Acho que essa era a parte da fic em que eu mais estava ansiosa para escrever. Uhauhaha.**

**Poisé...o Matrien... eu tb gostava dele, mas tinha que fazer isso. Pelo bem da fic. :d**

• **realmente... meus amigos morrem de rir da minha cara. Por que será... bom isso ainda dah o ruim é quando o professor fala:**

**Greyson qual é tal e tal... e eu respondo... é pq parace com Tracy. ¬¬**

**Bjss Ida-chan**

**p.s.: agora eu pergunto, qual seu nome, senhorita?**

Kagome(sami)

**Que bom que vc gostou!!**

**Melhor a cada cap?? (naum me faz chorar por favor)**

**Ainda bem que fica melhor... e se fosse ao contrário? Coitada de mim!**

**Bjss minina boa semana, viu??**

Nat-chan

**Óia, moça... vc pode me encher o saco aqui no orkut... quer vir aqui em casa ai a gente conversa pessoalmente!**

**:D**

**Vc conseguiu resolver esses enigmas sozinha?? Que bom... assim é mió. **

**Verdade... a k-chan estah ficando mais esperta...**

**E naum foi que o Sesshy apareceu? E mais do qu até mesmo a k-chan.**

**Bjss Nat!**

Lilermen

**Obrigada!**

**Não estou agradecendo por simples educação naum, mas é por que é o único jeito... se fosse pessoalmente eu estalava um beijo no seu rosto. :D. **

**Ah deixa eu te explicar...sei que o romance entre eles dois está demorando, mas é pq quero um romance maduro e não esses clichês que já vi em muitas historias. Apesar de que tem uns clichês que ficam bom para caramba... rs rs rs. **

**Beijos da Tracy.**

Polly

**Poliana minha companheira de quarto!**

**pulando em cima da Polly**

**Como ce tah??**

**Verdade ainda bem que tudo deu certo.**

**S**

**Bjss minina. **

**estalando beijo no rosto da polly**

Aggie18

**Esse capitulo foi maiorzinho o suficiente??**

**levantando as sobrancelhas**

**Espero que as horas que eu passei escrevendo na cama enquanto vcs aprontavam tenha valido a pena. :P**

**Então minha querida companheira de quarto... como vc estah?**

**Bjsss**

Sakuraprincesa

**Besteira? Que nada... eu smepre falo para minha prima e meu irmão.. que vivem brigando... o amor anda lado ao lado com o ódio. O pior que é verdade... taumm namorando os dois agora ¬¬**

**Bom...eu naum pude fazer ele beijar ela pq ela afinal tah com "namorado" mas fiz ele irritar ela de outro jeito!**

**Uahauha, bjssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Kaoro Yumi

**Deu sim para perceber.**

**Vc tirou as palavras da minha boca...(ou dos meus dedos) o Inu seguro de si e charmoso é muito melhor do que o briguento.**

**Uahuah, apesar de que algumas me acusam d emudar a personalidade dele!**

**T.T**

**Naum me importo. (ou me importo demais) **

**Auahuahau, brincadeira.**

**Beijoooooooooooossssssss**

Fkake

**\o/ o o/ \o \o/ o// \\o (dancinha feliz)**

**( respondendo da mansão Yasha)**

**Colega de quartooooooooooooo! Uahuhauhauh.**

**(colocando Yoru no ombro)**

**Bom... vc naum demorou... auahuha, é pq serah que vc naum se zangou pelo fato do Sesshy naum ter aparecido no capitulo passado?? Uahuahua, aqui estah o final do capitulo.**

**Bjsss Mary**

**p.s.: vou escolher seu presente logo... ah e talvez chegue um pouco atrasado mais vai chegar!**

**Bjssss novamente**

Luna

**Oi meninaaa!**

**Uahuaha, eu tb naum conseguiria responder...vixi maria... **

**Seria impossível o nervosismo ia ser tanto que eu ia pedir para ele me matar!**

**Hauahuhaua espro uma review sua. Um abraço.**

Emilly Rodda fan

**Ah entaum vc leu...**

**É ficou muito parecido com a cena (para naum dizer igual)**

**Por isso comentei no capitulo passado o plagio.**

**Bjss viu**

Agome Chan

**Desulpa... demorei muito para postar pouco mesmo... mas demorei pouco para postar muitão! Naum valeu a pena?? (torcendo que sim).**

**Ah... errou. Eu sou imprevisível... kk, o Koga e a Rin jah apareceram esqueceeu... pensando bem... a sua idéia é muito boa! **

**Vou pensar seriamente nela. Ah se lembra d euma vez que vc disse assim:**

"**cicatriz de meia-lua? É para combinar com o Sesshy?" naquele capitulo que ela é envenenada com uma lança? Poisé foi daí que tirei a idéia de faze-los fingirem um namoro. Uahauha, bjsss viuu**

Rachel

**Oi moça... vc acabou de entrar no bonde né??**

**Brincadeira... é seria perfeito... mas a burra aqui colocou ela no começo da fic... mas vou ver o que posso fazer tah??? Obrigada. Naum sei se mereço...mas memso assim agradeço!**

**Bjksss**

Lory Higurashi

**Vc vai lah e manda que o msn tah em desespero total...**

**:D, jah mandou por acaso?**

**Viu...aquele naum era o final definitivo!**

**Uahuaha, bjssss**

Izayoi-chan

**Eu me lembro e naum me lembro. Eu lembro que eu assistia esse desnho mas naum me lembro da historia! A minha historia parece muito com outras por ai... mas ocmo é a historio do a caverna do dragão?? .! **

**Bjksssssss**

Himurra

**Oi moça!!**

**Poisé...eu sou uma desastrada mesmo...**

**Uahuahuah, bjsssssss**

_Oi! Deixa eu falar um coisinha? Você pode mandar uma review para mim me dizendo o que achou??_


	22. Yan

**Capítulo XXII: Yan**

Entramos no navio com um pouco de temor. Ele era muito bonito e equipado, mas o que nos fez estremecer foram os Yokais. Eles tinham a aparência assustadora. E para completar olhavam estranhamente para nós.

Com minha mochila nas costas seguia ao lado de Crys para dentro do navio. Uma cabine era para mim, Crys e Sangô. Giant ficaria com os meninos. Como havíamos deixado os cavalos nos sentíamos estranhos, mas relevávamos.

E começamos a viagem. Os Yokais eram muito ágeis com seus trabalhos. Era difícil entender o que eles diziam quando se referiam a tarefas, geralmente gritavam _objeto a duas horas _ou _girem a bombordo_. E mesmo não entendendo ficávamos a observar o que eles faziam.

- eles são muito bons... – falou Miroku.

- é... Mas quando olham para nós não é "bom" o que vejo! – falou Sangô chegando perto de Miroku.

- ah minha linda guardiã... Eu te protejo! – falou ele sorrindo e colocando as mãos na cintura dela e puxando-a e colando seus corpos.

- não acho que preciso de proteção! – retrucou ela envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

- mesmo assim eu insisto! – e ele a beijou de leve.

Sorri. Reviro os olhos e me dirijo para Crystal.

**Crys... Estou com saudade de voar com você!**

_Também..._

**Que tal nós voarmos um pouco? Podemos ir seguindo o navio... Quando você se cansar nós podemos voltar!**

_Por acaso você acha que eu me canso tão rápido?_

Então Crys chegou perto de mim e abriu as asas. Fazendo Inuyasha se afastar. Com agilidade montei nela e segurei nas rédeas.

- não vão muito longe! – falou Inuyasha. Olhei para ele travessa e dei uma piscadela. Ele piscou os olhos abalado e Crys alçou vôo. Arregalei os orbes prateados feliz e seguia a listra branca que o navio deixava no mar. E ao lado dessa outra menor que era a deixada por Giant. Que viajava por dentro da água. Vi então algo caindo do navio. Logo notei que tinha sido Miroku que havia pulado.

_Já estou indo fazer._

**Mas eu não falei nada.**

_Eu sei o que você estava pensando._

Sorri.

Em um vôo rasante nós fomos à direção de Miroku. Ele entrou rapidamente na água. E rindo giramos em Cento e oitenta graus ganhando altitude.

Fomos tão longe que o navio era simplesmente um ponto lá em baixo. Soltei as mãos e abri os braços fechando os olhos. Ri abobalhada. Meus cabelos esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento e as nuvens estavam ao meu redor como se me convidassem para pular em cima delas.

_Somos uma só, Kagome._

**Sim... Somos!**

Ela então começou a descer quase de forma totalmente vertical. Nem voltei a me segurar nas rédeas simplesmente me deitei sobre ela. Quando vi já estávamos a metros do navio. Ela abriu as asas para diminuir a velocidade e então pousamos no convés.

- uau! – falei descendo dela.

Ela simplesmente riu e me virou as costas.

Balancei a cabeça... E olhei para o céu com um suspiro feliz. No começo eu achava que era o pior pesadelo ser uma guardiã. Que ter o peso da proteção de uma nação sobre as costas seria terrível.

Estava enganada. Não consigo mais me ver como uma simples maga.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Oh... Como será que Rin está? E Souta? E Okaa-san?

Minha mente gira com tantas dúvidas. Faz tempos que não tenho nem ao menos notícias deles.

Fecho os olhos.

Já era noite. Eu estava encostada na mureta de madeira que informava os limites do convés. A escuridão me rodeava e o vento batia em meu rosto, o que me confortava.

Ouço passos atrás de mim.

- pensando em seu namoradinho! - perguntou Inuyasha zombeteiro.

- se for não é da sua conta! – falei ainda olhando para a lua.

- que bicho te mordeu? – perguntou ele divertido.

- não sei... Só sei que dói! – e sai andando. Entrei no navio e sucessivamente em minha cabine.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- por que o quarto está balançando tanto? – gritei acordando assustada.

Sangô pulou de sua cama e eu me vesti rapidamente.

Sai para o corredor tentando me equilibrar.

Encontramos-nos com os meninos no corredor.

- o que está acontecendo? – gritou Sangô se abraçando com Miroku.

- acho que é uma tempestade! – falou Inuyasha se desequilibrando.

Corremos para o convés e encontramos todos os Yokais tentando deixar o navio em ordem correndo para lá e para cá. O capitão tentava segurar o leme e os marujos puxavam a vela para ela não ser rasgada. O navio balançava ao sabor das ondas.

Sacolejava e quase virava. A chuva caia furiosa e o vento tentava ganhar da chuva sendo mais raivoso ainda. Chegamos perto do capitão que nos olhou enviesado.

- saiam daqui, humanos! – vociferou ele.

- podemos ajudar! – falou Inuyasha.

- não, não podem! – gritou ele – deixem os marujos de verdade fazerem o trabalho.

Seguramos-nos em cordas e esperamos até onde aquilo iria levar.

**Crys, por favor, fique protegida em lugar seco!**

Ela nada respondeu, mas eu sabia que ela iria me atender.

Olhei para Miroku esperando vê-lo com uma cauda esverdeada, mas somente vi que nenhuma gota de água havia caído nele. Que malandro esperto.

- droga, estamos perdidos! – ouvi o capitão Yokai sussurrar.

Vi que acima de nós os marujos tentavam a todo custo segurar as velas que eram logo puxadas pelo vento.

O capitão parecia atordoado.

Ele puxava o leme e esse não queria ver.

- Raios, está emperrado! –

- nos deixa ajudar agora? – exclamou Miroku. O Yokai fechou os olhos e disse:

- o navio está na mão de vocês! – eu sabia que ele só havia feito isso por que sabia que dificilmente sairíamos daquela.

Miroku sorriu.

- Inuyasha tente fazer-nos voltar à rota! - exclamei. Ele correu para o leme.

- para que direção é a ilha? – Inuyasha perguntou para o Yokai.

- para Nordeste, mas de nada adiantaria... As estrelas estão encobertas e o leme emperrado! – e Inuyasha fechou os olhos. Deduzi rapidamente que ele tentava sentir para que lado estava o magnetismo.

- Miroku... veja o que consegue fazer com o leme! – pediu Inuyasha.

- mas o Miroku tem que acalmar a água! –

- de nada adiantará sem o leme! – falou Inuyasha. Apertei os lábios. Miroku fechou os olhos rapidamente, o que deduzi que era para chamar Giant, Miroku pulou do navio direto nas águas turbulentas.

Vários Yokais olharam curiosos.

Com muito esforço fui acalmando lentamente o vento, mas a água continuava a se movimentar com violência o que dificultava muito a tarefa.

Logo ouvi um chamado na água.

Mas o leme continuava emperrado.

- é uma pedra! Acho que de origem vulcânica! – Gritou Miroku.

- como diabos é que essa pedra foi parar lá? – gritou Sangô confusa.

- acho que o navio passou muito perto de uma elevação, não sei direito! –

- eu cuido disso! – e Sangô pulou.

- Miroku suba aqui e me ajude a controlar! – gritei.

- mas... E Sangô? – ele pareceu preocupado em deixar a namorada sozinha no mar.

- peça para Giant a acompanhar! – respondi.

Vi quando Sangô lhe sorriu e acenou afirmativamente e os dois entraram na água. Mas em um salto enorme Miroku pulou da água e se segurou em uma das cordas escorregando até o convés.

Ouvi exclamações quanto à cauda de Miroku.

- vamos ao trabalho, minha querida! – e com uma magia ele secou a cauda que se transformou em pernas.

E juntos fomos controlando água e vento até tudo se acalmar. Mas o leme continuava emperrado.

Inuyasha já havia localizado a direção. E Miroku não podia se desconcentrar se não a água poderia violentar-se novamente.

Estávamos nervosos. Até que o leme soltou. Sorrimos.

Inuyasha virou para a direção certa. Quando Miroku correu para a borda do navio para jogar a escada vimos a preocupação se esvair do rosto dele. Quando Sangô chegou a salvo logo Miroku a abraçou fortemente e a beijou.

Suspirei, havíamos conseguido.

- bom trabalho! – falou o capitão e então voltou a dar ordens para sua tripulação.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

O capitão nos deixou na praia da ilha em um bote.

- vamos vir aqui daqui a três dias! – ele disse - se não estiverem aqui teremos que partir, e mandaremos outro navio para chegar aqui três dias depois. – quando ele voltou para o bote se virou e falou:

- boa sorte! - vi respeito em seus olhos. Então notei que aquele respeito era diferente, o dos Yokais era bem mais importante que os dos elfos ou sereias. As sereias respeitavam por grandiosidade, os elfos por posição. Já o respeito dos Yokais tinha que ser conquistado.

- Que Kami o ouça! – falei. Ele franziu o cenho. E lembrei do ceticismo dos Yokais. Não importa, eu tenho minha fé.

Quando ele se foi olhamos para areia. Lembrei que da última vez que entramos em uma ilha como aquela eu e Miroku quase saímos mortos. Suspirei e me virei para os outros.

- e então, o que faremos agora? – perguntou Sangô.

Inuyasha tomou a frente e falou:

- procurar pista desse tal Yan, o descendente da esfinge – e entrou na mata fechada.

O seguimos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estava me sentindo um pouco mal depois de meia hora.

- esse barulho – sussurrei.

- tem algo estranho nessa ilha – falou Miroku olhando para os lados. E sorrindo completou: - muito mais do que Taoktofs.

- não me fale em Taoks, Miroku! – reclamei brincando.

Inuyasha estava com o cenho franzido.

Ele se abaixou na terra e passou os dedos em algo.

Sua respiração pareceu acelerar.

- olhem isso! – sussurrou.

Quando olhamos com atenção vimos pegadas.

- um leopardo ou tigre! – falou Inuyasha.

- o que significa que devemos dobrar o nosso cuidado – falou Miroku.

- nós nem sabemos o que devemos procurar! – Sangô exclamou.

Sorri animada.

- eu tenho uma idéia! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- você tem certeza? – perguntou Inuyasha enquanto subia em uma árvore.

- tenho sim! – falei me sentando no chão. – o plano é bem simples... eu sirvo de isca para algum animal e quando ele chegar eu tento me comunicar com ele. –

- isso é loucura! – gritou ele da copa.

- não é não... E fica calado! –

**E então Crys? Achou alguma coisa? **Perguntei para Crystal que vasculhava a ilha pelo céu.

_Não vai gostar do que vi até agora... Só existem felinos na ilha!_

**Como assim?**

_Que tal tigres, pumas, leopardos..._

**Isso eu entendi, mas só existem felinos nessa ilha? Tem certeza?**

_Absoluta. Só felinos._

Suspiro.

Que coisa estranha.

Começo a emitir sons baixos para chamar a atenção de algum animal.

Longos minutos se passaram e eu já achava que o plano não iria dar certo. Até que ouvi passos ao longe.

Sorri, e pela forma que as garras arranham o chão o animal está se preparando para atacar.

Às vezes até eu me assusto com minha audição.

Quando a onça negra apareceu no meu campo de visão comecei a tentar me acalmar.

Ela chegava perto aos poucos, achando que eu ainda não a havia visto.

- afinal, o que queres? – perguntei para ela.

A onça parou.

- consegue me entender? –

- sim! – respondi simplesmente. Ela chegava cada vez mais perto.

- tem uma aura diferente, meio-elfa! – ela comentou começando a fazer a volta em mim.

- por que será? – indaguei tentando me acalmar.

_Por que diabos está nervosa?_

**Tente ter um animal com garras afiadas e umas presas bem pontiagudas olhando para você como se fosse o jantar.**

_Como se fosse? Se não tomar cuidado vai ser!_

**Não se preocupa. Os meninos estão lá em cima.**

_Quem disse que eu estou preocupada?_

**É por essas e outras que tenho certeza que você me ama.**

- interessante... O que quer aqui guardiã? – eu olhei para a onça que se sentava. Como ela sabia que eu era uma guardiã?

- venho em procura de Yan! – respondi.

A onça se levantou.

- vai achá-lo na caverna que há no centro da ilha! – e começou a andar para longe.

- espere... Por que me disse com tanta facilidade? E por que não me atacou? –

- Guardiã... Não podemos atacá-la, estamos aqui para proteger os descendentes da esfinge e vocês são os únicos que podem entrar aqui – e antes de sumir ela ainda completou – tomem cuidado, alguns animais podem atacá-los sem nem ao menos ver quem são! – e foi-se.

Fiquei no local que estava.

Estava tão confusa quanto antes, mas pelo menos eu sabia o que procurar.

Levantei-me e esperei os outros descerem das árvores.

- já sabemos o que procurar... Vamos então? –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao anoitecer daquele dia nada havíamos feito. Como já estava para anoitecer resolvemos levantar acampamento e esperar por Crys e Giant para sabermos o que elas haviam visto.

- tigres, leopardos, pumas, jaguatiricas, linces... – falou Crys enquanto chegava perto de mim.

- felinos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- sim... também só consegui visualizar isso! – comentou Giant.

- e peixe-gato você viu, Gi? – brincou Miroku. Giant somente olhou para ele com aquele olhar.

- eu vi todos os tipos de felinos que podem existir nessa floresta! Menos um... - falou Crys – não vi nenhum leão!

- bom... Vamos dormir que só temos dois dias para acharmos esse tal de Yan! – falei estendendo minha esteira.

- boa idéia... – falou Crys deitando ao meu lado. A última coisa que vi antes de dormir foi uma asa sendo estendida sobre mim. Crys... Crys.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao acordar de manhã vi que o havia feito antes dos outros. Comecei a vasculhar em volta para ver se achava algo. Qualquer pista serviria.

Olhei para o chão tentando achar pegadas o qualquer coisa parecida. Como era que Inuyasha fazia aquilo? Ele olhava rapidamente e via todas as pistas de uma vez só.

Senti algum movimento atrás de mim. Olhei e nada. Tentei sentir pelo ar se havia alguma coisa em minhas costas, mas só sentia árvores. E o cheiro... Normal.

Que coisa estranha. E volto a me acocorar procurando pistas. Sinto algo no meu pé. Olho, nada. Só uma raiz. Balanço a cabeça. E algo puxa meu pé. Arregalei os olhos. Fiquei de cabeça para baixo. Não gritei, pois poderia chamar atenção de alguma coisa que estivesse por perto. Olho para meu pé. O quê?

Um galho de árvore envolvia meu pé mantendo-me de cabeça para baixo.

- o... Que?! - então ouço uma risada. Antes de olhar quem ria eu tentei prender a saia do meu quimono entre as pernas. Se ele descesse... Não queria nem imaginar.

Olho para a pessoa que aparece na minha frente. Demoro em reconhecer por que estou de cabeça para baixo.

- INUYASHA! – rosno. – me tira daqui! –

- eu não! É ótimo vê-la numa posição tão... Superior! – ele fala chegando perto de mim.

- seu... Seu... Inuyasha, como diabos é que você fez isso? –

- aprendi há pouco tempo... Tenho poder sobre as árvores e animais terrestres! –

- vai se vangloriar agora, é? ME TIRA DAQUI! – gritei quando vi que a qualquer momento a saia do meu quimono iria descer. Oh, Kami, por favor não faça com que isso aconteça!

- não... Não... Por que esse desespero! – e de repente Inuyasha foi erguido, ele parecia surpreso.

- solta ela, Inuyasha! – falou Crys entre os dentes. Pois ela havia mordido a parte superior do quimono dele e puxado.

- por que eu faria isso? – inquiriu ele cruzando os braços.

_Kagome, você não acha que se ele tem poder sobre as arvores e animais você não tem sobre as aves?_

**Interessante!**

Como ele fez aquilo? Como eu poderia fazer com que eles me obedecessem? Bom... Que nem eu faço com o vento? E me concentrei em algumas aves. Logo eles voaram em direção de Inuyasha, bicando-o.

- ai! Kagome faz eles pararem com isso! – gritou Inuyasha levantando os braços e tentando proteger o rosto.

- me coloca no chão então! –

Devagar o galho foi indo para o chão e eu acabei deitada na terra. Com o poder da mente fiz os pássaros irem embora.

Crys o soltou, e quando ele caiu no chão se desequilibrou e caiu por cima de mim.

Olhei nos olhos dele. Sorri e disse:

- Idiota! – e com um murro forte no rosto dele me levantei limpando o quimono. (N/a: tenho a impressão que eu ainda mato o Inuyasha -.-)

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Puxei o capuz para meu rosto, achamos melhor viajarmos camuflados.

- quanto tempo será que demorará até o centro da ilha? – perguntou Miroku.

- umas dezessete horas – respondeu Inuyasha.

- não temos esse tempo! Vai ser um dia inteiro e mais dez horas para ir e voltar. E teremos que dormir e achar Yan! – Sangô exclamou.

- vamos aumentar o passo que chegaremos a tempo. – respondi acelerando as passadas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- essa é a caverna? – perguntou Crys pousando perto de nós.

- é sim! – respondeu Giant.

- não temos tempo, temos que entrar e procurar por Yan! – falou Inuyasha tomando a frente.

Havíamos chegado ao centro da ilha bem. Fomos abordados somente duas vezes e nas duas fomos reconhecidos pela pantera e pela onça pintada.

Antes mesmo de entrarmos na caverna vimos dois olhos brilhando dentro dela. E em poucos segundos um majestoso tigre saiu pela abertura.

Ele era grande e tinha um olhar feroz.

- eu sabia que viriam, mas não tão cedo! – o tigre falou, o que nos deu a certeza que ele era Yan.

- nós somos os guardiões, e eu sou o da terra, viemos para buscá-lo, Yan! – Inuyasha falou.

- eu sei quem vocês são e o que vieram fazer! – o tigre falou.

- mas estão errados. Eu Sou Yan! – e um leão adolescente irrompeu da caverna. – prazer em conhecê-los -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**BOM... eu acho que eu estou prestes a morrer, eu sei que não deveria demorar tando eu sie, mas tava sem internet. **

**Em compensação eu prometo que não vou demorar nada nos próximos caps...**

**Rs rs rs... ah que ria desejar ANO NOVO E FELIZ NATAL ATRASADO!**

**Detalhe, cap passado foi meu recorde, 45 reviews! To explodindo de felicidade! **

**Quase ia esquecendo... quem estiver interessado entra lah na comu que a Ivanna criou para mim, é a Eu Amo as fics da Ladie-chan, ( ela diz que é presente de natal -.-') a comuna tah lah no meu profile aqui do fanfiction.**

**bom gente, deixa eu parar de encher agora e aqui está as respostas das reviews:**

•Fkake•

**(respondendo do dormitório feminino)**

**Realmente Mary... os dois são idiotas demais... que burrice.**

**Afinal eles se amam e naum mpstram. Ah o Sesshy...**

**Eu tb pensie isso, pq o Sesshy naum deu uma de doido e meteu o supapo no Inuyasha. So que ai eu pensei que eles so saum amigos. Se eu realmente fizer eles dois se apaixonarem é problema pelo frente.**

**Ah uma leitora me deu uma idéia otimaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh e eu to com ela na cabeça aqui... depois te falo como é...**

Kagura fan 17

**(colocando a maum na cara e se martirizando)**

**Eu sou uma tapada sabia?so dou mancada... por que diabos é que eu vivo fazend isso???**

**Bom..me desculpa tah? Juro que naum foi intencional.**

**Errou... vou colocar todos virando humanos no memso dia.**

**Auahahha, imagina eles em guerra e viram humanos. Mow paia oh!**

**Uahuahahuah, Eldest é muuuuuito bom... amuh a parte em que ele reencontra o Roran e depois o Murthag!**

**Bjsssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Vixinha

**Poisé... quero ver se eu completo 330 com o próximo capitulo... :D**

**Ah... tem muita review mas eu jah vi historia com mais...**

**A Piratas naum amam por exemplo tem... 600 e pouco acho. É muitaaaaaaa review.**

**Uahuahahuhaahah,**

**Eu tb sou mais Kagome e Inu juntos... sei lah o Sesshy é melhor com a Rin.**

**Uahuaha, bjssssss**

Aggie18

**(respondendo da mansão Yasha)**

**Oi migaaaaaaa!**

**Uahuaha, naum eu naum posso faze-los se apaixonar... so vai acarretar problemas. Ele ficou daquele jeito por notar o que ela sentia pelo Inuyasha!**

**:D**

**Bjss minina espero naum demorar muito**

Rahf-San

**Aii...**

**Ainda bem que o romance entre o Sesshy e a Kagome foi bem aceito... eu jah estava ateh com medo ake.**

**Auhauhauh, ficou Kawai?? Que bom vou ver o que posso fazer para melhorar.**

**Espero que eu naum tenha demoradoo MUUUUUITTOOOOO uahuahha, bjsssssssss**

Emilly Rodda fan

**Acho que quem naum soube se expressar fui eu!**

**:D**

**As vezes quando a review é pequena eu fico sme saber o que falar e acaba parecendo que eu to fria sabes??**

**Eu estava pensando seriamente em fazer ela se apaixonar por ela mas ai o coitado do inu naum teria chance...poxa o Sesshoumaru! Aquela escultura da natureza!**

**Uahauhahauha, bjsssssssssssssssss**

**p.s.: eu naum levei a mal a sua review anterior, viu? Afinal vc colocou Maneiro no final... o que significa que vc gostou! ;)!**

Jessicalpc

**Pois é...**

**Apesar de fazerem um casal lindo.. naum dah certo... sei lah.**

**Tudo bem que eu tive que faze-los nesse caso como um... mas saum mais amigos que qualquer outra coisa.**

**Uahahauh**

**Imagina (metendo a maum na cara) o Inuyasha Awnore da vida. Não... (estremecendo)**

**Isso seria muito pecado, oh!**

**Uahuaha, bjsssssssss**

Lory Higurashi

**(respondendo da mansão Yasha)**

**Nem poderia fazer aquele final com definitivo... arremaria!**

**Uahuahua, vc acabou tendo que postar sem ser corrigido neah??**

**Acho que meu pc tah com viru é a única desculpa para esse problema todo.**

**Naum é possível.**

**Se precisar novamente fala para mim, nek que que tenha que ir na lan house para oegar o capitulo eu faço.**

**Bjsssss**

Kaoro Yumi

**Verdade...coitado do Inu, tudo de ruim so vai para ele... e ainda tem que ter um amigo como o Miroku ¬¬, mas em compensação eu vou fazer o ♥ da Kagome bater forte por ele, neah??**

**Com certez naum... aff pense num menino safdo mesmo é o Inu nessa fic..**

**Uahuahuhauh,**

**Ih nem sei... acho que só nos ciganos... ah nos ciganos eu tenho muitas coisas em mente... ah se tenho.**

**Auhuaha, bjssssssss**

Kagome(sami)

**Vixi...quando o inu se livrar do Awnore vai fazer festa e das grandes... kk, ah s evai.**

**Quer dizer que o Sesshy e a Ka-chan juntos saum lindinhos(como amigos, claro) otimuh entaum. :D**

**Bjssssssss**

Aline Higurashi

**POXA... QUE REVIEW!**

**O.O**

**Bom...posso afirmar que naum estava fechando os olhos quando terminei de ler...**

**Serio essa foi uma das reviews que mais gostei de ler... vc disse exatamente o que queria ouvir. Que eu fazia a pessoa que estava lendo viajar na maionese quando esta lendo (nem sei se isso acontece mas tudo bem) ah o Sesshy, Inuyasha e Miss Darcy.**

**(sonhando)**

**Miss Darcy...com aqueles olhos verdes dele.**

**Vc lê fnfic do O&P?**

**Aqui memso no fanfiction tem fic deles. Tem uma do beijo que nauma contece qundo ele se declara par ela. E tuh assitiu o final alternativo dele. Onde ele beija ela??**

**Bom acho que jh escrevi o bastante.**

**bjkssssssss**

Agome Chan

**É apazm de naum acabar bem msmo, afinal é o sesshy... que mulher se sentiria bem tendo de deixar o Sesshy! Com certeza não eu!**

**Auhauhauhauha, bom... **

**Eu tb odeio clichês... aquela coisa de se conhecema gora e de repente. BAM estaum apaixonado!**

**Uhauhauha espero eu vou ver o qu consigo fazer!**

**To com uma idéia na cabeça!!**

**Auauhaha, bjssss**

Polly

**OI MIGAAAAAA!**

**Respondendo da mansão Yasha!**

**Entaum o cp tah engraçado?? Pelo menos isso!**

**Auahauhauhaa, éh o ciúmes do inu tah uma onda, mas sempre foi típico dele!**

**Kkkkkkk, bjsss**

Lexis-chan

**Th me pregou um susto taum grande!**

**Eu li ai pensei poxa ela naum gostou, ai tava foi perfeito. Foi um alivio1**

**Bjssss**

Lovesdog

**Vc gostou da fic? Sério!**

**Eu li lah a sua... tah muito legal, acho que jah deixei um review!**

**Rs rs rs... estah muito interessante... **

**Bjsss**

Lilermen

**Oi espero naum ter demorado muito. Obrigada suas palavras me deixaram empolgadas (eu odeio isso, nunca sei como responder a elogios parece que eu num to nem ligando sendo que eu estou esplodindo de felicidade). Vc gostou do lance do Sesshoumaru?? Que bom! Uahha, bom, estou indo, bjssssss**

Mel

**Tuh quer me fazer chorar neah? Só pode! Obrigada viu! Bem escrita? Desenvolvida? Eu acho que naum mereço isso! v**

**Eu até qu pensei sabe em deixar rolar um climinha entre o Sesshy e K, mas isso iqa dá um problema taum grande... o inu e o sesshy saum irmãos neah??**

**Mas eu posos tentar fazer alguma coisa no prox cap... rs rs rs, eu tb amuhhhhh fic sessh/kag mas tb amuh mais inu e Kag. **

**Vc estah gostando da velocidade do romance deles? Que bom... pois era exatamente isso que eu queria fazer. Sei lah d evez em quando é assim eles se vêem e de repente. Bum, estaum apaixonados! Auhahahaa. Bom vou nessa, bjsss**

Luna

**Entaum vc gostou?? Que bom! Rs rs rs pois é... o sesshy pregando mentira... kkkk, hilário nem tinha notado isso!**

**O inu tah maluco?? Entrando em colapso! Auhahauha, pense vive tentando me bater por causa dessa história! kkkkk, to falando que ele quase pede demissão, ai eu digo que no próximo cap vai ter alguma coisa e ele fica... so naum sei que coisa neah?? Rs s rs ... bjssssss**

Kahgome ;D

**Se vc q tava lendo ficou assim imagina eu que estava escrevendo! Kkkkkkkk, Sesshyyy! (cara de besta e babando) aquele cara é gostoso demais... Meu Deus do céu, se eu chovesse naquela horta! Aii, **

**Poisé... se ele naum pega nem resfriado imagine se pegasse!**

**Auhauhauaha, bjkssss**

Uchiha Nanda

**Família boa?? Mais que boa! Maravilhosa... Meu Deus é pai e filhos! Tah doido!**

**Seu signo é libra?? Meu pai tb, eu sou de aquário (tenho a impressão que jah falei para vc isso) rs rs rs, bjss garota!**

Nat-Chan

**pode vir... to te esperando viu...**

**(mas é sério se quiser vir...;D) **

**Bom... quem sabe... realmente o Inu precisa de mais atitude oras... parece que tem medo dela, poisé o Awnore naum desistiu... e ainda foi arrastar asa pro Sesshoumaru, vê se pode!**

**Uahuahhahaha ah o Inu no Taisho vai mostrar as caras mais pra frente... rs rs rs, naum entendi sua pergunta... lutar em guerra mesmo, ou lutar em treinamento... bom, os dois vão ser no prox cap!**

**Uahuah:**

Ludy-Chan

**Eu tb amoooooooo o casal Sesshy/Kag... realmente o cap anterior foi enoooorrrrme... até eu quando fui revisar fiquei meio assim, pq ficou muito grande! Foram 20 paginas so de capitulo tirando as respostas das Reviews...**

**:D**

**E pq naum desenhou, ainda acho que vc desenha muito bem... e mais que um Doujinshi seu seria perfeito!**

**To bem, ó!**

**Passou na comuna?? Entra lah no dormitório feminino! **

**Bom vou nessa! Um abraço.**

Himurra

**Quem sabe... ainda não decidi sabe? Acho que sim v**

**Bjjjjsssss**

Rachel

**Obrigada! ;D**

**Auhahaha, quer dizer que o cap anterior foi bom?? Que legal! Pelo menos tah engraçado! (para tirar a monotonia )**

**Coitado do Sesshoumaru, perder a Kagome... vai se dose, tendo uma amiga como ela!**

**Ahauhahaua, bjssssssss**

Izayoi-chan

**Se eu naum me engano eles saum quatro e voltam no passado, só me lembro disso alem de um mago desastrado. Nem tinha notado que parece mermo. Uhauhuh, a parte da dança foi legal? Que bom... tava com medo dela ter ficado brega! Hauhauhaua, bjsssss**

Btgirl

**Amou o namoro de mentirinha... eu tb tenho q admitir!**

**Rs rs rs, bjsss li uma das suas historias sobre Sesshy e Kagome... tah muito boa!**

**Bjsssss**

Patilion

**Muito interessante sya review:D**

**Vou fazer de conta que ouvi todos os elogios! **

**Uahuahah, na verdade acho que só vai durar mesmo durante os Yokais, e eu nem havia pensado nisso, que ela naum contou para a Sangô.**

**Bom, jah vou! Bjsssss**

Gheisinha Kinomoto

**MANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Faz tempo mesmo que a gente naum se fala! É que meu pc deu pau e meu msn parece que naum quer me ajudar! -.-**

**Mas e ai como suas fics vaum??**

**Se eu fosse ela tb aproveitava... poxa mesmo que o namoro seja de mentira so em ter o Sesshy assim...**

**(pêra ai que meu sistema nervoso tah entrando em colapso)**

**Rs rs rs, tb te dollo muito, mana!**

**Bjsssss**

Jhully

**Até pensei em responder daquele jeito, mas vc pediu! Rs rs rs, verdade vida boa é a dela, ó! Zack, Mailon, Sesshy e Inu... ai Meu Deus do céu! Uahahahha, pelo ejito naum deu para te surpreender, nem dessa vez nem da próxima acho! Uahuahhauah, bjssssss e vc etsah muito boa na língua mágica! Bjsss**

Ida-chan

**Mais perfeita que antes?? Uau! **

**Eu tb sou apaixonada por esse casal1 sess Kag! Aiii, verdade ele beijou ela para caramba, e o inu se mordendo!**

**Uahuahahahuahuahuah, prazer Idalicy Emily,**

**To esperando uma review sua nesse cap!**

**bjssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

♦ _Me manda uma review?? Por favor??♦_


	23. Meio Yokai

**Capítulo XXIII: Meio Yokai**

Com paciência esperávamos o navio aparecer no horizonte. Yan havia nos trazido até a praia sem muitas dificuldades. Senti que Inuyasha e ele já se gostaram do momento em que se olharam.

- e então Yan, por que o chamam de descendente da esfinge? – perguntou Inuyasha sentando na sombra de um coqueiro.

- o que sabem sobre esfinge? – perguntou Yan se deitando e espreguiçando.

Pensei por um momento.

- na Grécia antiga existe a lenda do leão de Neméia, que é a lenda de Hércules o filho de Zeus. O leão de Némeia matava os jovens de um povoado e Hércules foi matá-lo. Então uma bela jovem apareceu e pediu para Hércules beija-la e quando ele iria fazê-lo ela se transformou no leão. Que na verdade era uma esfinge. Existem outras lendas também de esfinges que faziam enigmas para os viajantes e se eles errassem eram comidos. – respondi de forma apressada.

- dessa primeira história eu não sabia – falou Yan deitando perto de Crys para aproveitar a sombra – mas se encaixa às esfinges. Esfinges são leões como eu. Mas como vocês podem ver eu posso me comunicar livremente com humanos e há ainda outro fator. – e Yan deu uma breve olhada em mim, e então bem na frente de meus olhos Yan se tornou em uma cópia perfeita de minha pessoa. Arregalei os olhos e soltei um grito.

- uau – falou Inuyasha.

Miroku estava piscando os olhos querendo acreditar.

- você imita a forma de humanos? – perguntou Sangô muito surpresa.

- não, também sei imitar a forma de outros seres – e então ele se transformou em um cavalo alado marrom.

- tenho que confidenciar, você ficou um gato! – falou Crys brincalhona.

Yan sorriu e se transformou em um leão novamente.

- mas a sua verdadeira forma é a de um leão? – perguntei ainda surpresa.

- eu sou um leão... a única coisa me evidencia quando me transformo é a cor de meus olhos! – respondeu ele – são sempre castanhos.

Olhei para o horizonte pensativa. Crys também era uma adolescente quando eu a encontrei pela primeira vez, então... Espera... Aquele não é o navio?

- o navio chegou! – falei simplesmente.

Todos olharam para o horizonte.

- ansiosa para ver o Sesshoumaru, Kagome? – Brincou Sangô.

- Sesshoumaru? Ele ainda está vivo? – falou Yan rindo.

- está sim... ele já era para estar morto? – brincou Miroku.

- ele é muito afoito! – falou Yan se levantando.

- eu quem o diga! – brinquei enquanto abanava o rosto.

- Feh! – falou Inuyasha – não sei o que você viu nele! –

- é você nunca entende o que eu vi no Zack, no Mailon no Sesshoumaru... Mais algum? – exclamei já com raiva – aproveitando a oportunidade o que diabos é que o Zack falou para você naquele dia que estávamos nos despedindo? -

- nada que te interesse! – ele resmungou virando as costas.

- interessa sim! – respondi.

- você prometeu que não iríamos mais brigar! -

- é só você responder! –

- ele disse para eu cuidar de você! Satisfeita? – gritou ele e saiu andando com raiva. Fiquei parada, o Zack falou para ele cuidar de mim?

Resmunguei alguma coisa e me virei indo andar pelo outro lado da praia.

- isso acontece sempre? – perguntou Yan para Giant em um murmúrio.

- frequentemente! – ela respondeu.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- vamos Yan! – o chamei enquanto eu subia a escada. Ele olhou desconfiado e então pulou na corrente da âncora e depois diretamente no convés.

- exibido que nem o companheiro – sussurrei para mim mesma.

- eu ouvi isso – falou Yan lá de cima rindo.

- bom que ouça mesmo! – brinquei. Yan começou a rir e finalmente eu me deparei com o convés.

- opa, controladora de tempestade! – falou um Yokai sendo acompanhado por outros.

- controladores de Tempestade? – perguntou Yan para Inuyasha.

- depois eu te conto essa história! – respondeu ele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao chegarmos de volta fomos recebidos por Inu Taisho e Sesshoumaru.

- e então foram bem sucedidos! – Falou Inu Taisho olhando para Yan.

- tio Inu! – falou Yan cínico.

- não me chama disso Yan! – falou Inu Taisho rindo.

Cheguei perto de Sesshoumaru e lhe dei um beijo.

- então foi difícil achar o danado do Yan? – ele perguntou frio.

- eu tenho a impressão que você conhece todo mundo! – brinquei passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- males do ofício! –

- uau, Sesshoumaru brincando! Isso é uma coisa inusitada! – brinquei enquanto andava com ele até o castelo.

- ei Kagome, você está com o Sesshoumaru, é? – perguntou Yan indo ao nosso lado. (N/a: pense num leãozinho entrosado)

- está sim, Yan! – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- cara de sorte! –

- como é que é? – perguntei aturdida.

E Yan se apressou para acompanhar os outros.

Acabamos por ficar para trás.

- e então alguma novidade? – perguntei para ele.

- das que eu tenho você não vai gostar – ele respondeu.

- não me importo... Pode falar! –

- Yura, tudo indica que ela vai nos atacar! – ele replicou com aquele jeito calmo e de que não estava se preocupando com nada.

- quando é que ela pretende atacar os Yokais? – perguntei preocupada.

- até o final da semana acho que ficaremos sabendo da aproximação dela! – respondeu ele – por isso vou mandar você e os outros guardiões para se esconderem dentro da floresta até a batalha acabar! –

- como? – perguntei parando. Ele parou, mas não repetiu – eu não vou!

- então você quer morrer? – perguntou ele frio.

- olha aqui, General Sesshoumaru, eu não sou tão inútil quanto você imagina! – e ainda completei – nem os meus companheiros.

- vocês não conhecem Yura! – respondeu ele.

- e você não me conhece! – respondi para ele – não vou me esconder e vou lutar ao seu lado, quer você queira ou não! – e então o deixei sozinho.

_Xi, Kagome, brigou feio com o gatão, hem?_

**Aquele... Arrogante!**

_Ele só está preocupado com sua segurança!_

**Nós já lutamos com Vanvorins, com ladrões... Essa Yura pode até ser mais forte que eles, mas pode ter certeza que não é por cauda disso que vou me acovardar.**

_Mostre para ele, Kagome!_

**Eu vou mostrar!**

_Ótimo! _

E mais conformada com a conversa respirei fundo.

E pela raiva que eu estou... Sinto até pena da Yura.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- o ritual será amanhã às seis horas da tarde! – falou Inu Taisho – então aproveitem para descansar.

- por que todo mundo acha que a gente tem que descansar? – indagou Miroku enquanto saia do gabinete de Inu Taisho.

- não sei, Miroku! – respondei rindo. – ah e antes que eu me esqueça... Tem nego que vai fazer aniversário esse mês! – Inuyasha olhou logo para mim.

- como você sabe? – perguntou ele.

- não vai se achando... Acabei por decorar seu aniversário, pois quando estava perto do seu aniversário era suspiro por todos os cantos, planos de festinhas, meninas perdendo aula para fazer cartinha desejando aniversário! – falei em tom irônico. Inuyasha riu.

- então isso também acontecia com você? – perguntou ele ainda rindo.

- como assim? – perguntei.

- eu já sabia quando era seu aniversário por que todos os meninos tinham um buquê de flores na mão! –

- isso só aconteceu uma vez! – repliquei.

- ah é claro... nas outras vezes eram cartas nas mãos, teve uma vez que colocaram uma faixa na frente da escola desejando aniversário para ela, dá para acreditar Sangô? –

- vocês eram tão populares assim na escola? – indagou Sangô surpresa.

- e inimigos considerados! – respondi.

- quem iria imaginar que você iam acabar apaixonados pelo outro! – falou Miroku para logo sair correndo.

- Miroku volta aqui! – falou Inuyasha correndo atrás de Miroku. Eu estava tão surpresa que nem me passou pela cabeça escalpelar o Miroku.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- nervoso? – perguntei para Inuyasha que estava sentado em uma janela.

- muito – respondeu ele.

- se acalma, falta menos de três horas para o ritual! – falei chegando mais perto – como será que você vai ficar? Aposto que vai virar um Yokai Sapo! –

- quem sabe! – brincou ele.

- imagina você voltando para nossa era ai quando a Kikyou aparecer vai sair correndo com medo! –

- você ainda lembra dela? – disse ele balançando a cabeça.

- você é quem deveria lembrar. Afinal você é ex-namorado dela! –

Ele saiu de perto da janela.

- eu só comecei a namorar com ela por que você a odiava – e saiu andando me deixando sozinha.

- hã? –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Nos embrenhávamos cada vez mais na floresta.

Até que nos deparamos com uma bacia de pedra igual aquela que havia no ritual de Miroku e no meu.

- o fornecedor deve ser o mesmo! – brincou Miroku.

Inu Taisho posicionou Miroku, Sangô e a mim na forma de um triângulo em volta da bacia.

Inuyasha e Yan ficaram de frente um para o outro.

Inu Taisho tinha um frasco circular nas mãos, e no frasco havia um líquido esverdeado.

- Uhay ofdu Ykaiufqu e raugtyue tu doggu **[ aqui está Inuyasha, o guardião da terra – **e colocou um pouco do liquido na testa de Inuyasha - , o uhay ofdu Iuk e raugtyue te dogvoyge jotuve tu _Shikon _**[ e aqui está Yan, o guardião do terceiro pedaço da Shikon **– ele falou fazendo o mesmo com Yan - to uregu ol tyukdo veljukqoygef fogue, al muve lokdum fo seglugu, fogu e vufulokde jogsoyde. To quglekyu o veljukqoygyfle. **[de agora em diante companheiros serão, um laço mental se formará, será um casamento perfeito. De harmonia e companheirismo. – **terminou ele olhando para o sol poente.

Inuyasha então franziu a testa. E olhou para Yan.

Então vi Inu Taisho puxar uma mecha de cabelo de dentro do capuz. Ele cortou um pedaço do cabelo prateado e jogou dentro da bacia.

Cabelos prateados?

Inuyasha foi à direção da bacia e molhou o rosto com a água que havia dentro.

Uma luz o envolveu e ele pareceu levitar por instantes. E o mesmo acontecia com Yan. E como já esperávamos... Eles desmaiaram.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Reconheço, o capitulo ficou pequeno e previsível!**

**mas espero que vcs tenham gostado tah?? Bom, eu não poderei responder às Reviews por quê minha net caiu terça feira... entaum tive que vi à uma lan house para postar. Espero que me desculpem, está bem?**

**:D, juro que naum é de má vontade, eu adoro responder às Reviews...**

**Se tudo der certo... Quinta feira que vem espero estar postando!**

**Bjss**

**Me mandem um review nesse capitulo se quiserem!**


	24. Batalha

**Capítulo XXIV: Batalha**

Seguimos por dentro da floresta levando Inuyasha e Yan cuidadosamente. Os criados pareceram muito preocupados dentro do castelo.

Seguimos para o quarto de Inuyasha e depositamo-lo na cama e Yan em uma almofada verde que havia em um canto.

Inuyasha estremeceu levemente e coloquei a mão em seu pescoço. Ele ardia em febre.

- eu fiquei assim depois do ritual? – perguntei para Sangô que estava bem perto.

- pior, quase matou Inuyasha de preocupação! – respondeu ela sorrindo. Estava tão preocupada que nem ao menos me passou pela cabeça retrucar.

Passei a mão levemente nos cabelos negros dele.

- ah, Kagome! Não se preocupe, já passamos por isso e sabemos que não machuca – falou Miroku colocando a mão no meu ombro – o melhor é descansarmos para estarmos amanhã aqui quando ele acordar.

- você está certo – e com uma última olhada sai do quarto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- e então como ele está? – perguntou Sesshoumaru quando sai do quarto de Inuyasha.

- com febre! – respondi abaixando a cabeça.

- ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe! – e ele perguntou: - que tal uma partida de baralho? –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Logo ao acordar corri para o quarto de Inuyasha. Ao entrar vi que Yan já havia acordado, mas balançava a cabeça como se estivesse tonto.

- Y...Yan! – exclamei surpresa – você... Cresceu! – e olhei bestificada para ele. Pois a juba rala se transformara em uma bastantes espessa e volumosa. E tinha que ver que ele também havia ganhado músculos e altura. Acontecera com ele o mesmo que Crystal.

- é... eu acho! – e pior que até mesmo a voz dele havia aderido um tom mais grave.

- mas você está um gato! – brinquei. E olhei para a cama onde Inuyasha ainda estava adormecido.

Confesso que não estava preparada para a visão.

Cheguei perto dele tentando acreditar. Com certeza ele não havia se tornado um Yokai sapo.

O rosto em si não modificara muito, mas os cabelos haviam tomado a cor prateada. Iguais ao de Sesshoumaru. Mas no topo de sua cabeça havia duas orelhinhas de cachorro muito Kawaiis, da mesma cor do cabelo dele.

O corpo em si havia ficado levemente mais musculoso.

Não resistindo à tentação coloquei a mão nas orelhas dele. Eram tão fofas. E o interessante foi quando as orelhas se mexeram levemente.

E pelo apertar dos olhos dele notei que estava acordando.

- Inuyasha – sussurrei – está bem? –

Ele abriu os olhos e os focou em mim. Deixei o queixo cair levemente. Os olhos que antes eram violetas agora estavam tão dourados quanto os de Sesshoumaru.

- falou alguma coisa? – perguntou ele em um sussurro.

Olhei boquiaberta. Eu não imaginava que o Inuyasha poderia ficar mais lindo do que já era. E vejo que estava errada. Por que ele estava bem mais bonito que antes.

- Kagome? – perguntou ele levemente – que cheiro é esse?

- qual cheiro? – perguntei suavemente.

- esse de Sakuras! –

- acho que vem de mim! – brinquei.

Ele colocou a mão na cabeça como se ela estivesse doendo.

- está com dor de cabeça? – perguntei.

- mais ou menos! – respondeu ele se levantando e olhando para Yan. - uau! Você está enorme! – e sorriu. Mas depois de alguns segundos ele olhou para os lados. Deduzi imediatamente o que havia acontecido.

- não se preocupa você se acostuma rápido com o laço mental! – falei colocando a mão no ombro dele. Ele olhou para minha mão e sorriu.

- mas agora... você tem que ver isso! – e puxei-o até uma bacia com água que estava no canto do quarto. Quando ele se olhou atentamente me afastei no pulo que ele deu.

- Meu Kami! – e puxou uma mecha dos cabelos olhando assustado.

- você não viu nada! – brinquei esticando a mão e apertando as orelhas dele. Ele apertou meus pulsos.

- pára que isso faz cócegas! –

- faz é? – coloquei força no braço.

Ele conseguiu segurar. Hãn? Depois que eu virei elfa o Inuyasha nunca mais tinha conseguido me subrepujar.

- que legal, o senhor Inuyasha está ficando fortinho! – brinquei. E ele retornou a brincadeira.

- não flerte comigo senhorita Higurashi, e não me olhe assim por que não irá conseguir me levar para a cama – olhei para ele com a boca aberta. E com um torcer de boca falei:

- prepotente por prepotente, prefiro o que eu já tenho! –

- engraçadinha... – falou ele. Então ouvi a porta abrir e Miroku e Sangô irromperem no quarto.

Olharam atentamente para Inuyasha e Yan.

- caramba, isso é o que mudar de água para o vinho – brincou Miroku – e vê se não confunde o Inuyasha com o Sesshoumaru Kagome se não você vai acabar por iludir meu amigo aqui! – falou Miroku batendo nas costas de Inuyasha.

- o seu amigo aqui vai cometer um homicídio se você não calar a boca! – resmungou Inuyasha.

- com um pedido assim tão carinhoso é claro que eu atendo! – respondeu Miroku.

- ah deixem disso que o Inu Taisho está esperando a gente! – falou Sangô já abrindo a porta do quarto e saímos em direção do supremo príncipe.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ao entrarmos no gabinete Inu Taisho olhou surpreso para Inuyasha. Levantou-se abraçou o filho.

- bem vindo à família! – e Inuyasha olhou para Sesshoumaru que acenou afirmativamente. – agora vão para o treino, Kurosaki já deve estar esperando vocês -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- preciso conversar com vocês! – falou Sesshoumaru para nós sete – Yura foi vista com mais de mil Yokais vindo na direção do vilarejo, nosso exército já está se preparando e o moradores do vilarejo também. A início eu queria mandá-los para as cavernas... Mas fui ligeiramente compelido a não fazer isso. -

- aonde você quer chegar? – perguntou Miroku.

- vocês querem realmente ficar?- perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha riu levemente.

- essa pergunta foi idiota, é claro que vamos ficar! –

- eu preciso de alguém com os arqueiros em cima daquelas construções ali. – e apontou – mesmo que vocês não saibam arco e flecha vocês podem ficar lá para controlar os Yokais.

Entreolhamos-nos.

- claro!- respondi – mas o que não entendo é como a Yura tem esses Yokais em poder, eu pensava que eles deviam total respeito ao príncipe –

- eles estão mortos! –

Franzi a testa.

- então como é que é que eles vêm para cá? – indagou Sangô.

- eles só são corpos, mas se os matarmos mais uma vez ela não terá poder sobre eles – ele respondeu. E satisfeitos com a resposta, nos levantamos e fomos para o quarto, nos preparar para Yura.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- esses são os arqueiros que vocês irão ficar responsáveis – Falou Sesshoumaru nos levando até os Yokais que estavam em cima de quatro construções altas e unificadas.

**Crys, acho que esses Yokais vão atirar em nós em vez dos soldados da Yura.**

_Então mostre a eles para terem cuidado, Oras!_

**Sim, Senhora!**

_Sem gracinhas. Tome cuidado, essa batalha não vai se comparar de modo algum com aquela que lutamos com cem Vanvorins._

**Você que acha que ficarei aqui pela batalha inteira? Terá um momento que os arqueiros serão inúteis, pois não se saberá quem é quem é quem. Por isso, quero que você fique com os outros até o nosso chamado.**

_Ok!_

- eles ficarão guiando vocês, e não quero nenhuma ofensa! – falou Sesshoumaru para os arqueiros que nos olharam enviesados. – eles são de vocês! – e se foi.

Inuyasha começou a falar para os Yokais ficarem em ordem e que poderiam atirar no momento em que o exército da Yura estivessem no alcance.

Comecei a encarar o Inuyasha.

- o que você quer me encarando? – perguntou ele.

- sei lá, você está diferente! – brinquei.

- entendeu agora porque que eu ficava te encarando tanto? –replicou ele.

- mas e então já se acostumou? –

- não... As minhas orelhas são muito sensíveis, e meu olfato também! – falou ele meio que conformado.

- se eu gritar o que acontece? – perguntei.

- eu tenho um colapso! – respondeu ele balançando a cabeça em um suspiro. Ouvi passos ao longe, e pela expressão de Inuyasha tenho certeza que ele ouviu também. Passei a mão na roupa negra de dragão.

Será que venceríamos a Yura? Não sabíamos de modo algum. E se ela vencesse? O que nos aconteceria?

Bati a mão levemente no punho da espada.

- estão prontos? – perguntei para Miroku, Sangô e Inuyasha.

Eles acenaram afirmativamente.

Olhamos para a planície que estava a nossa frente. Nossa sorte... Pois por perto do vilarejo era tudo descampado, o que nos possibilitava acertar os Yokais da Yura antes mesmo que eles cheguem aos Yokais que esperavam.

Logo vimos uma linha de Yokai sai de dentro da floresta.

E mais e mais Yokais apareciam dela.

- veja se eles estão no alcance! – pediu Inuyasha para um arqueiro.

Ele foi para a frente e colocando o arco em guarda atirou uma flecha. E ela desceu bem antes da coluna de Yokais.

- estão fora de alcance! – respondeu o Yokai se voltando.

- acho melhor vocês se esconderem! – falou outro Yokai – por quê isso aqui é guerra, não um treininho de vocês! – Inuyasha olhou com raiva e pegou uma flecha na aljava.

- qual você quer que eu acerte? – Inuyasha perguntou para mim. E eu entrando na brincadeira falei:

- aquele lá do canto da coluna! –

- ótimo! – e colocando a flecha guarnecida com penas de cisne no arco ele puxou a corda. Não foi surpresa alguma para nós quando o Yokai caiu.

- mas... Eu acabei de ver e eles estavam fora do alcance! – balbuciou o Yokai.

Balançando a cabeça Miroku pegou duas flechas, e falou:

- acerto dois! – e atirando vimos ao longe dois Yokais caírem. Começamos a rir.

- minha vez – e Sangô pegou três flechas – vamos ver o estrago que eu faço? –

E quando atirou vimos três caindo.

Aquele Yokai que havia falado coisas foi para frente e atirou uma flecha. Não acertou, estava muito longe.

- acerto dois! – falei.

- não vale – argumentou Inuyasha – você teria que acertar quatro no mínimo! E O Miroku já acertou dois. –

- eu falei que vou acertar – falei puxando uma flecha – mas só com uma flecha! – e puxando o arco mirei no ombro de um Yokai. Foi tiro e queda dois Yokais caíram.

- dá para vocês deixarem alguns para nós? – gritou Inu no Taisho lá de baixo, rindo.

- claro... – falou Sangô brincando.

Olhamos para trás e vimos os Yokais olhando para nós. Eles achavam que nós realmente não sabíamos atirar arco e flecha.

- acho que agora eles já estão em alcance. – falou Inuyasha. E os arqueiros começaram a atirar os projéteis em direção dos Yokais. Tínhamos que admitir vários Yokais foram eliminados pelos arqueiros, mas a maioria ainda estava de pé vindo na direção dos poucos que esperavam na entrada do vilarejo. Seria difícil vencer, estávamos em menor número, mas os Yokais do nosso lado eram bem mais treinados.

E o engraçado é que eram mulheres e homens, não havia diferença entre habilidades. E Inu Taisho estava junto com Sesshoumaru em frente a tropa.

A coluna de Yokais parou a quinhentos metros do vilarejo.

Apurando a audição vi quando um mensageiro veio em nossa direção.

- Yura pergunta se o príncipe reconsiderou –

- ele não reconsiderou – falou Inu no Taisho.

E o mensageiro se foi. E o que aconteceu já esperávamos, com gritos ensurdecedores os Yokais vieram em nossa direção.

Lá em baixo vi Yokais se batendo com Yokais. O menor número estava do nosso lado e tentavam agüentar firmemente. Eu tentava acertar aqueles que eu sabia que não estavam do nosso lado. E o mesmo faziam os outros.

Coloquei o arco nas costas não adiantava mais.

**Crys, venha. Mas tome cuidado, você pode se tornar um alvo fácil.**

Logo à minhas costas Crystal pousou fazendo alguns Yokais se afastarem.

- Vamos Inuyasha, suba! – falou Yan virando de costas. Inuyasha pulou em Yan e esse de um pulo caiu em meio aos Yokais que guerreavam. Inuyasha desceu de Yan e começou a atacar fortemente os Yokais que investiam sobre ele. Yan pulou em cima de um e cravou as garras em seu peito.

- Vamos Crys! – falei montando nela e já vendo que Sangô e Miroku já haviam descido.

Olhei para Inuyasha esse retirou a espada da bainha, mas qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver a espada se transformando em uma bem maior e poderosa. Perto do cabo havia uma pelugem como a de um cachorro. Olhei impressionada. E ele não parecia diferente.

Arregalou os olhos e olhou impressionado para a espada. Mesmo sem entender ele investiu contra o adversário e se movia com tal leveza que olhei impressionada. Com o arco em mão e ainda em vôo fui acertando todos os que apontavam o arco para mim. Quando pousei vi Yura lutando com Inu no Taisho. E uma coisa aconteceu. A máscara caiu. E o capuz já havia caído. Eu mal pude controlar a surpresa. Inu Taisho na verdade era Campion. Ele piscou e investiu contra Yura, mas de repente quatro Yokais pularam em cima de Inu no Taisho dando à Yura a chance de correr. Em um golpe os quatro Yokais pulverizaram.

Quando Inu no Taisho procurou a Yura novamente não a encontrou.

Quando Crys pousou puxei imediatamente a espada da bainha. Quanto mais me atacavam mais derrubava no chão.

Rodei a espada na mão e decepei um. Defendi a investida de Um Yokai três vezes e lancei a espada para sua barriga, a qual ele defendeu e lançou a espada para meu pescoço. A qual por um triz consegui defender.

Olhei em seu rosto. Parecia que estava em decomposição e seu olhar era vago.

Suspirando ruidosamente me abaixei e passei a espada em sua perna. Ele nem pareceu notar o ferimento, continuou a me atacar.

Ele bateu em minha espada com tanta força que ela voou e ficou cravada na terra ao longe.

Vi a lâmina vindo em minha direção me abaixei desviando e passei por debaixo do braço dele puxando-o e torcendo nas costas. Dei uma rasteira nele e quando ele caiu me segurei em seu pescoço. Com um puxão desloquei seu pescoço. Notei que havia outro logo atrás de mim, quando em virei só vi uma mão vindo em minha direção. E logo após essa mão caindo. A espada de Inuyasha havia cortado ela antes de chegar ao meu pescoço. Ele avançou contra o Yokai e cortou sua cabeça.

- que mania de me salvar! – gritei.

- os chineses dizem que quando se salva uma pessoa, quem a salvou se torna responsável por ela. –

Olhei em volta e vi algo que me assustou. Estávamos perdendo.

Cinco Yokais me rodearam. E eles se aproximavam cada vez mais.

Olhei cínica para eles. Quando eles tentavam se aproximar eu fazia uma barofada de ar bater neles impedindo-os. E com um movimento de mãos eles acabaram erguidos por uns quinze metros. E os soltei. Quando caíram, as fraturas seriam inevitáveis.

Quando me virei vi que a Yura atacava Inuyasha. Mas por trás. A espada dela estava praticamente em cima da cabeça dele. O medo me assolou e então notei algo. Eu o amava. Mas... Como seria possível? Prendi a respiração. Eu Amo o Inuyasha!

Puxei o arco e uma flecha de uma única vez.

- nesse você não toca! – sussurrei para mim mesma. E soltei a flecha. Que cravou no pescoço da Yura. Inuyasha se virou e a viu parada.

Mas a Yura ergueu a mão e enquanto se virava para mim tirou a flecha das próprias costas.

- eu sou imortal, imbecil! – e quando me viu apareceu um sorrisinho no rosto dela – será ótimo matar a namoradinha do Sesshoumaru! –

- não conta com isso! – falou Inuyasha cravando a espada no peito dela.

- você não me ouviu, Meio-Yokai? – ela perguntou enquanto se erguia para a frente retirando a espada.

- o crânio, Kagome! – gritou Miroku. E quando olhei para a cintura dela vi o crânio vermelho da qual saiam vários fios de cabelo.

Como um raio Sangô passou a espada na tira de couro que segurava o crânio e ele rolou até perto de mim. Não pensei duas vezes, corri com meu dom de elfa e peguei a minha espada. Quando voltei levantei a espada contra o crânio.

- Não! – exclamou a Yura.

E correu para me impedir. Mas um jato de água irrompeu do chão e a impediu. Cravei a espada no crânio. Ele rachou, mas não partiu. E ergui a espada novamente, com toda a força que eu possuía naquele momento eu investi na espada. E o crânio se partiu.

Olhei para a Yura, vi seu olhar de desespero, e seu corpo virar pó.

E seus soldados... Caíram mortos, como deveriam estar.

A gritaria dos Yokais que estavam do nosso lado foi ensurdecedora.

Olhei para Inuyasha, e com um sorriso ele suspirou.

_Quinze dias depois_

- calma, Inuyasha – falava Inu no Taisho – você tem que controlar sua força! –

Toda vez que Inuyasha tentava passar a espada no risco ele acabava por errar – tenha calma.

Agora Inu no Taisho não usava mais a máscara, pois sua verdadeira identidade havia sido mostrada na batalha.

Campion... Quem iria imaginar.

- sim, senhor! – respondeu Inuyasha mal humorado. – eu não entendo naquele dia ela se transformou parecia que eu tinha uma pena em mãos, mas essa filha da mãe não se transforma mais! –

- ela só pode se transformar quando você está em perigo! – falou Yan chegando mais perto.

- e por quê ela não se transformava antes? – ele exclamou colocando a espada na bainha.

- por quê você precisava ter sangue Yokai e humano – Yan respondeu.

- Feh – exclamou e se retirou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estávamos eu e Sesshoumaru no campo de treinamento.

- você realmente quer fazer isso? – perguntei para ele.

- claro, quero ver qual o seu nível de luta! – ele replicou ficando em posição de ataque.

- está bem! – falei enquanto chutava ele. Sesshoumaru desviou. – posso te fazer uma pergunta? – falei enquanto desviava de um soco.

- claro! – ele respondeu tentando me dar um rasteira.

- por quê você se faz de frio? – perguntei defendendo um soco na barriga e investido contra ele com um golpe na cabeça.

- não entendi! – e a luta começava a ficar mais quente.

- você se faz de frio e cínico, nunca conversa com ninguém... – e com um rodopio dei um chute com o calcanhar no quadril dele.

- eu nunca fui bom em conversar com as pessoas... – ele desviou de um golpe – e as pessoas sempre me tratavam deferentemente por eu ser filho de Inu no Taisho, e esse comportamento sempre me irritou. Então achei melhor me esconder atrás de uma capa de frieza –

- mas eu o conheço e sei que você não é assim! – falei passando a mão no rosto depois de um golpe.

- você é uma dos únicos – ele respondeu avançando para cima de mim. Realmente ele era muito bom.

Com um sorriso finjo que vou lhe dar um chute e ele defende.

Defendi um golpe no braço e um chute. Cada golpe ficava cada vez mais rápido e meus músculos começavam a cansar.

- sabia que isso não vale? Faz menos de dois meses que eu treino artes marciais! –

- mas você está melhor do que muitos Yokais. – ele exclamou enquanto me dava uma rasteira.

- não melhor que você –

- vai treinando que você consegue! –

- prepotente – e ele riu.

- nem tanto! – e me deu uma rasteira.

Quando cai puxei o braço dele e ele caiu também.

- olha o que você fez... – exclamei rindo – meu cabelo está cheio de areia agora! –

Ele riu ainda mais.

- você dá um jeito! – e se levantando me puxou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- é exatamente isso – falou Inu no Taisho – tem que ser suave, não se preocupe com a força, ela pode ajudar, mas não muito. Use o controle, controle sua mão, sua mente. – e fazia os movimentos com a espada – a força que se usa é a do espírito –

- espírito? – exclamou Sangô.

- exatamente! – ele respondeu – respire fundo, bem fundo. E depois solte lentamente. Você vai sentir o espírito respirar. Quando se usa a força dele é impossível ser vencido! –

- a força do espírito... que coisa mais estranha! –

- não... não é estranho. Por exemplo, quando você grita você sente aquela força dentro de você! –

- gritar? – perguntei.

- exatamente! – e Inu no Taisho informou – vocês estão livres o resto da tarde! –

Eu fui acompanhando Inu no Taisho enquanto ele voltava para o castelo.

- por quê você tinha outra identidade? – perguntei em um determinando momento.

- será difícil de explicar – ele olhou para mim – mas irei tentar. Os Yokais são seres compulsivos, como disse uma vez para você. Quando eles estão na frente de Inu no Taisho eles são de um modo, na frente de um Yokai normal eles são de outro. E eu tenho que conhecer a verdade para saber que medidas devo tomar para meu povo.

- uma idéia digna de um soberano! – Inu no Taisho pareceu sorrir.

Continuamos andando em silêncio.

- posso te fazer uma pergunta? – falei para ele.

- claro! – ele respondeu.

- qual é a origem da jóia de quatro almas, e por que que temos que proteger ela? –

- bom... Ela foi criada a muito tempo por uma sacerdotisa chamada Midoriko. Ela lacrou sua alma dentro da jóia – respondeu Inu no Taisho – alguns dizem que nosso espírito é divido em quatro almas. E esses quatro equilibrados formam um bom espírito. Dizem também que cada alma dessa representa um elemento, quando eles estão em harmonia o mundo está bem! –

- eu não sabia dessa história! – falei surpresa.

- poucos sabem! – ele respondeu – o porquê de a protegerem é o mais simples, a jóia tem poderes infindáveis, ela nas mãos de alguém de más intenções com certeza seria o fim. E Naraku quer acabar com toda Elpard desde o dia em que foi expulso da corte marcial dos magos –

- ele era da corte marcial? – perguntei surpresa.

- era... mas sempre teve problemas mentais, certo dia mostrou sua verdadeira face ao condenar uma garota que era inocente e haviam fatos que provavam. Então o tiraram da corte e o baniram, foi quando ele foi para as terras dos Vanvorins! –

- esses Vanvorins realmente são criaturas... – falei com raiva.

- não fale assim, eles tem mais motivos de ter raiva de nós do que o contrário. Os magos de Elpard, como também várias outras raças, viajaram pelo mar e tentaram escravizar eles. Eles viviam pacificamente e ficaram irritados com a forma de vida que queríamos que eles levassem, foi mais do que normal a revolta deles. Mas apesar de tudo eles nunca tentaram revidar, até agora! –

- o que está querendo dizer? – perguntei surpresa.

- não sei ao certo, mas saberei quando chegar a hora! – entramos no castelo – até amanhã – e foi embora.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- oi, Sesshoumaru! – falei um pouco abatida. Ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

- o que você tem? – ele perguntou sem modificar a expressão.

- não sei, não estou me sentindo muito bem! – falei me sentando em uma cadeira.

- mas hoje não é o primeiro dia do mês! – observou ele.

- não, não. Eu só vou me transformar em humana daqui a três dia. – falei passando a mão na cabeça.

Ele chegou perto e colocou a mão em minha testa.

- eu senti que você estava quente no momento em que entrou, mas não imaginava que era tanto – ele falou me olhando de forma fria – você está queimando em febre.

- eu estou bem! – falei suspirando.

- tem certeza? – ele perguntou se sentando em uma cadeira.

- tenho! – e ficamos conversando por mais meia hora. Até que ele novamente colocou a mão em minha testa.

- a sua temperatura está aumentando – falou ele me puxando pelo braço – temos que diminuir sua temperatura! –

- eu já disse que estou bem – falei já com os olhos ardendo de febre.

- você deve ter pego uma virose dos Yokais, e como é elfa a doença realmente deve estar forte! – ele me deitou na cama.

- me deixe em paz! – falei ele molhou uma espécie de pano em uma bacia com água que havia no canto do quarto.

Comecei a gemer de dor. Meus músculos estavam tremendo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Inuyasha avise a Kagome para tomar esse chá, ouvi dizer que há uma virose atacando todos – falou Sangô entregando a xícara para Inuyasha.

- e por quê eu? – ele falou olhando para Sangô.

- por quê você pode seguir o cheiro dela, Inuyasha! – falou Miroku calmamente.

Bufando de descontentamento Inuyasha seguiu para o quarto de Kagome. Bateu na porta.

- quem é? – falou Crystal do outro lado.

- é o Inuyasha, Crys. A Kagome está aí? – ele perguntou batendo o pé impacientemente.

- não ela deve está no quarto do Sesshoumaru! – ela respondeu.

- como assim no quarto do Sesshoumaru? – ele perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- é onde ela passa todas as noites! – Crys disse meio divertida.

- todas as noites? – falou Inuyasha num fio de voz.

- é Inuyasha você não me ouviu? – ela perguntou.

_Eu não vou..._

**Que lindo, está com medo por acaso? **Falou Yan na mente dele.

_Olha aqui seu leãozinho prematuro filho de uma folha, não venha tentar me julgar!_

**Então não tentarei, mas que você está com medo está.**

_Eu não estou com medo, eu não tenho medo de nada._

**Como é convencido... E naquele dia na guerra contra a Yura? Você ficou medo de perder a Kagome não ficou?!**

_Isso se chama amizade!_

**Claro...**

_Ah, vá se catar e me deixe em paz. Eu não tenho medo e vou provar. _

e saiu andando decidido para a escada que o levaria para o andar do quarto de Sesshoumaru.

Batendo o pé firmemente foi na direção da porta de bronze. (n/a: que tinha o nome Sesshoumaru numa plaquinha e um boneco segurando um papel que dizia: não incomode). Ao chegar na porta levantou a mão para bater. Mas algo o impediu. Apurando os ouvidos ouviu gemidos lá dentro. Imediatamente seu cenho se franziu.

- Sesshy... – ouviu Kagome sussurrar dentro do quarto.

Sesshoumaru fungou.

Mais rápido como se levantou a mão dele se abaixou.

Ouviu mais gemidos.

- está doendo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- umhum! – respondeu Kagome em um gemido.

_Eu não posso acreditar. A Kagome... e o Sesshoumaru... estão..._

E bem lentamente começou a recuar.

- deixa eu ajeitar isso aqui! – falou Sesshoumaru.

- ai... Mais para a esquerda! – ela falou baixo.

O rosto de Inuyasha estava rubro, e quando ele estava certo de que não poderia ser ouvido ele derramou o chá em um vaso e correu escada abaixo. Estava chocado... E decepcionado.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando Sesshoumaru me colocou na cama, imediatamente senti meu pescoço latejar.

Como meu corpo poderia doer tanto.

- Sesshy... – falei tentando me levantar.

Ele fungou com raiva. Até mesmo doente eu consigo tirá-lo do sério.

Ele pegou meus ombros e me empurrou na cama. Gemi com a dor. E coloquei a mão imediatamente em meu pescoço.

- está doendo? – ele perguntou apontando para o meu pescoço.

- umhum! – respondi com expressão de pesar.

- deixa eu ajeitar isso aqui! – ele falou pegando o travesseiro.

Quando ele colocou em baixo da minha cabeça pareceu que a dor havia piorado.

- ai... mais para a esquerda! – e ele puxou o travesseiro.

Ele se levantou e foi à janela.

- não se preocupe... essa virose vai passar rápido e sua febre já vai ter baixado ao amanhecer! – ele falou depois de um tempo.

- obrigada... – falei antes de fechar os olhos. Mas meu ultimo pensamento foi a estranheza de Sesshoumaru estar tão solícito. Acho que ele está mudando, de algum modo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- oi, Kagome! – falou Sangô quando cheguei perto deles. Eu havia acordado mais tarde que o normal naquele dia.

- que foi Kagome, está abatida! – comentou Miroku franzindo o cenho preocupado.

- tive uma noite de cão! – sussurrei com expressão pesarosa.

- imagino! – falou Inuyasha com sarcasmo.

- imaginou o quê Inuyasha? – falei com raiva. Havia acordado com um mau humor terrível naquele dia.

- nada! – falou ele indo em direção de onde Kurosaki deveria estar nos esperando.

- ele acordou assim hoje! – Falou Crys chegando perto de mim.

- não é para menos! – e Yan olhou acusadoramente para mim e acelerou o passo para acompanhar Inuyasha.

- o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei abobalhada sem entender.

- deixe esses dois, vamos para o treinamento! – sorriu Miroku.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Inuyasha e Kagome! – falou Inu no Taisho apontando para o lugar onde Miroku e Sangô lutavam minutos antes.

Suspirei, pegando a espada em mãos esperei que Inuyasha fizesse o mesmo.

Ele olhou para mim e lançou sua espada contra meu pescoço.

- quer me matar, é? Gritei desviando por pouco.

- se eu pudesse! – a espada veio na direção da minha cabeça. Defendi e ataquei. Começamos um briga acirrada, eu não conseguia entender a raiva dele.

Em uma hora a minha fúria foi tanta que sem querer acertei-o. a espada passou de raspão pelo seu braço e cortou o quimono. O corte em sua pele não era muito fundo, mas sangrava bastante. Ele olhou para mim com raiva.

Jogou a espada contra mim.

As lâminas se chocavam, mas era de nossos olhos que saiam faíscas. Nossos braços eram jogados com raiva, mas toda nossa força estava no nosso maxilar que estava apertado.

Os pés se moviam com destreza, mas era nosso cérebro que tentava assimilar os movimentos.

Em um momento de fraqueza minha, não consegui desviar o golpe. E a ponta da espada passou na minha barriga.

Quando olhei vi a roupa rasgada, meu umbigo a mostra e o corte longo e fino bem abaixo de minhas costelas.

Meu sangue ferveu dentro das veias. Meu coração pedia por vingança. Com uma rapidez incrível comecei a atacá-lo, mas ele também estava muito rápido, e conseguia desviar a tempo.

De minha boca saiu palavrões que com certeza depois me dariam vergonha, mas naquele momento eu não sabia o que fazia. As espadas colidiram. A força atribuída a elas era tanta que não havia como fazer outro movimento. Naquele instante, a briga era de força. Quem conseguiria segurar a espada do outro? Quem impediria o ataque do adversário?

- chega! – rosnou Inu no Taisho – vocês querem matar um ao outro? – separamos-nos e olhamos para ele.

- isso não pode acontecer, vocês são como uma corrente se houver um elo fraco, toda a corrente despencará. Vocês têm que ter maturidade para perceber isso! – e depois de se acalmar ele falou: - vão para o castelo, por hoje acho que é o suficiente!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- ele estava louco? – perguntou Crystal olhando para o ferimento em minha barriga.

- nós dois estávamos! – respondi calmamente – eu não sei o que deu em mim! – e me deitei na cama – não se preocupe, amanhã isso estará sarado! – e fechando os olhos tentei adormecer, mas em minha mente estava aquele olhar. Inuyasha estava com os orbes dourados fervendo de raiva. Mas por quê? Droga, eu o amo tanto e nem ao menos posso chegar perto dele e perguntar o que o incomoda. Balançando a cabeça tentei jogar longe as lágrimas que estavam em meus olhos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Olhei para o céu e vi que já estava anoitecendo. Eu viraria humana naquele dia, eu tenho que correr e me esconder em meu quarto.

- Kagome, por que você está correndo? – perguntou Sangô. E então me virei para Miroku, ela e Inuyasha. Olhando atentamente para Miroku notei algo estranho.

- Miroku, por quê você não nos falou que hoje você irá se transformar em total humano? – perguntei para ele. ele estreitou os olhos.

- como você sabe disso? – ele perguntou.

- por quê hoje também é o dia em que me transformarei em humano – e olhei para Inuyasha – e acho que hoje você também Inuyasha! -

- eu já sabia – ele falou olhando para os lados – Inu... Meu pai me alertou! –

Olhei para o céu novamente. O sol já está se pondo. E quando olhei para Inuyasha vi seu cabelo se tornando negro, suas orelhas desaparecendo, e seus olhos se tornando violetas.

Eu sabia que em meu corpo estava acontecendo a mesma coisa.

- quer dizer... que... você se tornam humanos por um... dia? – falou Sangô surpresa.

- sim, Sangô! – respondi – infelizmente.

- que coisa mais estranha! – falou Yan chegando mais perto.

- bota estranho nisso! – falou Inuyasha acompanhando-o para dentro do castelo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Sesshoumaru... eu não agüento mais essa história de namoro inventado – falei para Sesshoumaru quando faltava dois dias para eu e os outros irmos embora – não entenda mal, não é você, é que eu não posso nem ao menos contar para a Sangô –

- eu sei! – falou ele calmo.

- caramba, eu me sinto mal por estar mentindo para eles! – respondi me sentando em uma cadeira. Eu nunca havia entrado naquela sala.

- mas vamos ser sinceros, todos realmente acharam que estávamos realmente namorando –

Sorri,

- realmente estavam, mal sabem que somos somente amigos! – ele pareceu sorrir pelos cantos dos lábios.

– mas foi engraçado ver a cara do meu _irmãozinho_ quando ele me via beijando você.

- ah, isso era por quê ele nunca me viu com namorado algum... – falei suspirando.

Ele me olhou atentamente. Quando vi seus olhos senti que ele sabia a verdade. Ele sabia que eu amava o Inuyasha.

- você tem vontade de contar para o Inuyasha não é? Que nunca estivemos namorando de verdade, que quando você ia ao meu quarto nós jogávamos baralho ou xadrez.

Olhei-o e vi que não adiantava mentir.

- sim... – falei baixo.

- acho que não é preciso! – ele replicou.

- eu sei, a gente já vai embora. Não precisamos contar a verdade! – eu respondi sorrindo meiga.

- não... é por quê ele estava atrás da porta, e ouviu toda a nossa conversa! – Sesshoumaru respondeu impassível.

- o... quê? – olhei para a porta.

- droga... – ouvi Inuyasha murmurar.

- Inuy...asha... você está ai?! – ele apareceu no vão da porta.

- eu ouvi sem querer, estava passando pelo corredor e não pude deixar de ouvir – ele parecia constrangido.

- é... – falei.

- agora ele já sabe a verdade! – falou Sesshoumaru frio com aquele jeito de sempre.

- vocês... Estavam fingindo que estavam namorando? Você não estavam namorando de verdade? – perguntou ele confuso.

- não... – respondi meio embasbacada – nós começamos a fingir esse namoro por que o Sesshoumaru precisava se livrar de umas garotas que estavam dando em cima dele.

- eu não consigo acreditar! – falou Inuyasha olhando para o lado e com o cenho franzido – teve um dia em que eu a fui procurar e... é... bom eu ouvi coisas lá dentro como se você estivessem... – ele estava tão vermelho que não conseguiu terminar.

- foi naquele dia em que você estava doente Kagome, eu realmente havia ouvido alguém fora do quarto, mas pensei que só estavam passando! –

- doente? – perguntou Inuyasha sem entender.

- ah verdade, naquele dia que eu peguei a virose e eu estava com febre! – falei me lembrando – isso foi um dia antes de eu... Te cortar Inuyasha! –

- keh... é acho que foi nesse dia mesmo! – falou Inuyasha abaixando o olhar – acho que eu me enganei.

- bota se enganar nisso! – falou Sesshoumaru.

- acho que já está na hora de eu ir! – Inuyasha falou virando as costas.

Eu o vi sumir pelo arco da porta e me virei para Sesshoumaru.

- você sabia que ele estava ali! – falei com raiva.

Sesshoumaru levantou os ombros em sinal de descaso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- eu vou sentir falta de vocês! – falou Inu no Taisho.

- nós também! – falei colocando a mochila nas costas e olhei para o lado para ver minha Ichigo ser trazida por um Yokai.

- sempre que quiserem vocês podem vir aqui! – falou Sesshoumaru.

Sorri para Sesshoumaru.

E movimentei minha boca como se falasse: Vou Sentir sua falta.

Ele fez uma guinada de cabeça.

Sorri.

- isso, é para todos saberem que são queridos pelos Yokais! – e deu para cada um de nós uma corrente com um pingente em forma de gota.

- obrigado, supremo príncipe! – Falamos.

- e isso... – ele falou entregando a Inuyasha uma fruta que parecia uma avelã mas de cor avermelhada – é para você entregarem aos Ciganos, eles vão reconhecer imediatamente quem são vocês! –

- como vamos encontrá-los? – perguntou Miroku.

- nessa época do ano eles devem estar ao redor Quiurulac! – falou Inu no Taisho – vão para Quiurulac e esperem os ciganos chegarem, ele vão procurar vocês! – falou Inu no Taisho.

- como assim vão nos procurar? – Sangô perguntou.

- vocês irão descobrir enquanto estiverem com eles! – e subimos nos cavalos – até logo, guardiões! Até... filho! –

Olhamos para Inu no Taisho e com um peso no coração dissemos:

- até logo! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Acho que não demorei muito... eu ainda estou sem pc(ele queimou semana passada) e net... **

**Jah ia esquecendo... hoje eu completo um ano que escrevo fics... **

**Rs rs, rs. E daqui a nove dias eu completo 15 anos que nasci! Caramba! Uhuhahauhaa.**

**Como eu tono cyber, a srespota talvez aiam curta, sem sentidos ou ainda com erros (esse ultimo tenho certeza),espero que me deculpem.**

**Mas vou fazer um esforço para responder todas a reviews... :D**

**Vamos lah:**

Letícia

**Oi moça!!!!**

**Vc gostou da idéia?**

**Que ótimo...**

**D. sim eu li Deltora Quest e Eragon..**

**Realmente muita coisas são iguais. Tem um cena que eu raticamente plagiei do Deltora!**

**Uahuaha, bjss**

Ida-chan

**Realmente fiou super pequeno... ma esse ficou grandinho!**

**Uuahuhuhuah. Sim, o Yan e bemmm intrometido...**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bjsssss**

Lovesdog120

**Uauhauhhhau, sim tah um pouco engraçado... **

**Espero num ter demorado! Bjsss**

Nat-chan

**Eu tinha que reconhecer neah? Uahuahha, a primeira lenda?? É o do hercules... bom... ação? Sim, espero que você ache nesse capitulo! Kkkkkkkkk, a Kagome deu uma lição bem pequeniniha neah na Yura??**

**K, bjsss**

Kagome(Sami)

**Eu tb amuh as cena Sesshoumaru/Kagome Iu/Kagome... eu amo principalmente escrever!**

**Uhuhauhauhaha, bjss **

Lory Higurashi

**Entaum naum foi previsível?? Pelo menos isso!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, tem mais uma... meu pc queimou... e minha net naum pega! Parece mentira mas naum eh de jeito nenhum! kkkk, bjss**

Luna

**Etou bem mais tranqüila agora! Kkkkkkkkkk, si o clim tah começando a se formar. E o próximo capitulo etah exagerado nessascenas. Agora eu vou começar a acelerar o romance dos dois!**

**Kkkkk, sim eu gosto de evanescence, e vc??**

**bjss **

Marismylle

**Oi...**

**Voltou das férias??**

**Ainda bem que se atualizou...**

**Bom... respondendo as perguntaS: Não decidi se o Myouga ou a vovó Kaede vão aparecer... acho que sim. Mas quanto a Rin, sim ela vai voltar!**

**Bjsss**

Paula

**Será eu demorei tanto que jah deu saudades?? Rs rs rs, brincadeira! O que achou desse capitulo? **

Lilermen

**Sim... é muito bom ele jah estah enturmado... ia ser o amior tabu se fosse o contrário!**

**Uhauhuhauhaua, obrigada tah? (nunca sei oque falar quando alguém me elogia)**

**Huahuahau, bjsss**

Kaoro Yumi

**Ah, eu num achei ele envolvente e td mais... foi muito sem graça. Mas se vc diz que naum foi... uhauhauhaua, kkkkkk, mutas pessoa estaum elogiando aparte do inu dizer que tinha namorado com a Kikyou por que a K-chan a odiava. Eu amei!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkk, naum foi qinta e im segunda. Mas espero que valha. Bjsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Rachel

**Vou atender o seu pedido... a Rin vai voltar.uanto o relacionamento do I e da K, vou celerar um pouco. Sabe como é! Uauhauahuahuh. Vou fazer o possível.**

**Verdade, o Inu humano é um go, mas Hanyou é ... Perfeitooo! Uahuahuahua, bjsss**

Jhully

**acho que ela vai ver não sei... uahuahuaua, amei review. Espero eu su duvidas foram respondidas nesse cap...**

**kkkkkkkkkkk, miga eu tenho uma nova historia quase completa.. queria perguntar se vc poderia ler e me dizer o que acha... se puder a gente convers depois. Bjssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

►_Mesmo se não gostar... deixa uma review me chingando?__◄_


	25. Deserto

**Capítulo XXV: Deserto**

No primeiro dia no deserto logo notamos como ele era, escaldante de dia, gélido a noite. Usando a bússola que a duquesa elfa nos deu seguíamos para noroeste que era onde ficava Quiurulac.

Mexi na mochila e peguei um lenço que havia trazido. Coloquei-o na cabeça para me proteger do sol.

- de dia a vontade que tenho é a de tirar a roupa, de noite a que tenho é de vestir mais! – comentou Sangô em brincadeira.

- querida... Espere para fazer isso quando estivermos só nós dois! – brincou Miroku.

- você é um estraga prazeres Miroku, logo quando eu ia ter uma visão daquelas! – falou Inuyasha.

- fala mais uma dessas e eu arranco sua língua! – rosnou Miroku.

- a namorada é sua... – falou Inuyasha levantando as mãos.

- deixe só... a sua hora vai chegar... eu vou te matar de tanta raiva! – Miroku anuiu.

- você me faz raiva todo dia e nem por isso eu morro! –

- espere e verá! - revirei os olhos. Que conversa mais sem futuro essa deles.

Olhei para Crys que voava bem perto do chão, pois se estivesse em uma altura muito alta poderia ser vista.

Yan corria veloz ao lado de Giant... Parecia que estavam disputando corrida.

A tarde foi-se lenta.

Olhei para o sol que se punha ao longe.

Meu Kami, onde eu fui parar?

Então me toquei que minha vida havia virado de pernas para o ar e eu nem tinha notado.

Eu saí de minha casa, vim para um mundo paralelo totalmente desconhecido, me transformei em guardiã, comecei a viajar com mais três pessoas, me apaixonei pelo meu inimigo, virei meio elfa, e estou viajando por toda Elpard.

Como isso tudo aconteceu e eu nem notei? Como? Eu não estava nem ao menos a par do que acontecia comigo?

Em menos de nove meses até mesmo minha forma de pensar mudou.

Os meus sonhos infantis foram embora, meus óculos cor de rosa foram tirados. E o que vi não me agradou! Uma guerra por ganância, sangue inocente sendo derramado sem motivo algum.

E até mesmo dentro de Elpard. Humanos não gostam de elfos nem Yokais, nem sereias, e muito menos de ciganos. E essas raças guerreiam entre si sem motivo algum. Quatro raças tão sábias e que não dividiam sua sabedoria por rixas sem sentido.

Naquele momento paramos para levantar acampamento, desci de Ichigo e alisei sua crina.

- boa garota, acho que você foi umas das coisas melhores em minha vida! – sorri. E então notei algo que eu também não havia notado. Sim, minha vida virou de pernas para o ar depois que virei guardiã, mas as melhores coisas aconteceram depois disso. Viajar para Elpard, conhecer Sangô e Miroku. Ver o verdadeiro lado de Inuyasha. Giant, Crys, Yan... minha vida mudou, para melhor. Posso até morrer nessa guerra, mas vou morrer feliz. Por quê finalmente descobri o que é a amizade. A única coisa que me deixa triste é Rin e minha família. Mas pelo menos sei que eles estão seguros.

Desamarrei a minha mochila da sela e a esteira.

Inuyasha colocou a mão em um ponto na terra. E de todos os cantos apareceram galho que se apinharam um em cima do outro. Sangô sorriu pegou duas pedras. Uma fagulha saiu dela em com um olhar da Sangô a fogueira cresceu consideravelmente.

Abri a minha esteira e sentei em cima. O vento frio logo começou a nos açoitar.

Sangô colocou o braço em volta o corpo.

- eu vou impedir do vento nos congelar, hoje! – falei sorrindo. E com o pensamento puxei o ar quente que estava acima do ar frio para nós.

- uh! – falou Sangô – muito melhor.

Sorrindo eu tirei da bolsa a comida para os meninos prepararem. Afinal, o jantar era serviço deles. Yan e Giant logo chegaram.

- por quê vocês não caçam algo? – falou Yan.

Sorri para ele.

- nós não comemos carne, Yan! – respondeu Sangô.

- por que não? – ele pareceu surpreso.

- por que nós entendemos os animais, e achamos estranho nos alimentarmos deles sabendo que eles são inteligentes! –

- interessante, mas nem por isso eu deixo de comer carne! – falou Yan se espreguiçando.

Senti pelo vento que Crys já chegava.

- oi Crys! – falou Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Oi, para todos! – todos responderam.

Crystal chegou perto de Yan e com a asa empurrou ele.

- se divertindo pivete? – falou ela.

Ele mostrou as presas para ela.

- eu não sou pivete! – respondeu ele em tom de brincadeira.

- sabe, Yan! – comecei enquanto tirava a sela de Ichigo – com ela aconteceu a mesma coisa que com você. Ela era só uma adolescente e depois do ritual virou adulta – e sorri para Crys.

- então eu não sou o único pivete aqui! – falou Yan se levantando.

- então você admite que é um pivete! – falou Crys rindo.

- que seja, mas esse pivete vai te fazer em pedaços! – e começaram a brincar os dois de pega-pega.

Todos nós olhamos para eles com uma expressão de quem não estava acreditando.

Giant olhou aquilo rapidamente e então se encolheu.

- eu acho que sou a única adulta por aqui! – ela falou.

- isso mesmo, Giant! – falou Miroku.

- fica calado que você é um dos mais imaturos! – ela disse ainda com os olhos fechados.

Miroku parou e caiu sentado.

- não acredito, fui chamado de imaturo! – respondeu Miroku.

- um cara que passa a mão na bunda da primeira mulher que vê pela frente não pode ser chamado de maduro! – disse Inuyasha.

Miroku se levantou chegou perto de mim me abraçando pelos ombros.

- quem disse Inuyasha? – e mão dele foi descendo até para na minha bunda.

Fiquei com aquela expressão de susto.

- Miroku, Imbecil! – Inuyasha gritou e meteu um murro na cara de Miroku,

Miroku gemeu, mas continuava com a mão onde estava. Virei-me para ele e lhe dei um tapa que fez doer a minha mão (n/a: imagina como ficou o coitado).

- Itai! – colocando a mão no lado do rosto que eu bati. Alguém bateu os dedos no ombro de Miroku. Ele se virou e levou um tapa mais forte que o meu da Sangô.

- não fala comigo! – e se virou deitando na esteira de costas para Miroku.

Então eu vi o Miroku preocupado.

- Mas, Sangôzinha, foi só para irritar o Inuyasha! – ele respondeu.

- não fala comigo! – repetiu ela.

E sem saber o que fazer ele sentou na própria esteira.

Virei-me para o Inuyasha e falei só com os lábios:

- agora ele aprende! –

E depois de terminar a comida deitei na minha própria esteira. Virada para a escuridão do deserto.

Não conseguia dormir. Por quê? Afinal?

Eu vi os minutos passando. Os minutos virando horas, e o sono somente acenando de longe.

- está dormindo? – Inuyasha sussurrou.

A esteira que estava perto da minha era a dele.

- estou sim! – murmurei.

Ele pareceu rir baixinho.

- posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele disse.

Virei-me para ele e acenei afirmativamente.

- você gosta do Sesshoumaru? – olhei dentro dos olhos dele.

O que ele queria com aquela pergunta? O que eu poderia dizer? Não... Eu não o amo por que eu só consigo amar você?

- você sabe muito bem que o namoro foi de mentira! – respondi.

- mas isso não significa que você não goste dele... – ele respondeu.

Olhei para o céu. E ainda nessa posição, respondi:

- sim, eu gosto dele. Que nem eu amo o Zack! – disse.

Ele parou por um instante.

- como você consegue amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? – ele perguntou se soerguendo nos cotovelos.

- de acordo com os gregos, existem três tipos de amores – olhei rapidamente para ele – dois deles são o Philos, e o Eros. O Eros é o amor carnal, de homem para mulher. E o Philos é basicamente a amizade. O amor fraternal... –

- o que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou me olhando.

- que o amor que eu sinto pelo Zack, pelo Mailon ou o Sesshoumaru é o Philos... – se eu continuasse a encará-lo eu sabia que acabaria falando que o amava virei-me para o outro lado e disse: - Boa Noite!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Os meninos estavam mais na frente e eu e Sangô íamos atrás.

- Sangô... ainda não está falando com Miroku? – perguntei colocando Ichigo ao lado de Shizuka.

- não! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- mas ele só fez achando que iria irritar o Inuyasha! – respondi tentando defende-lo. Eu ainda estava com raiva, mas mesmo assim não gostava do clima.

- eu sei, mas ele tem que aprender! – respondeu Sangô sorrindo mais ainda – acho que hoje a noite eu começo a falar com ele... –

- você... Está querendo dar uma lição nele? – e então olhei para eles. E vi que Inuyasha falava algo com a cabeça baixa. Quando ele terminou. Miroku arregalou os olhos, apurei a audição e tentei ouvir o que eles falavam.

- eu... Eu sabia. Por que você não falou antes? O seu jeito já confidenciava tudo, mas não sabia que era tão forte assim! – falou Miroku, surpreso.

- fica quieto, é segredo Miroku! – e eles se calaram.

Será que Inuyasha está doente?

- pergunta: por que você pegou na bunda da Kagome ontem? – Inuyasha perguntou olhando para o amigo. Miroku riu.

- só para te irritar – e Miroku olhou para trás – mas acabei magoando a Sangô! –

- e você não tem vergonha disso? – perguntou Inuyasha surpreso – você magoou a Sangô! Até parece que você não se importa com ela!

- se eu me importo com ela? Meu amigo, aquela mulher virou minha cabeça. Quando eu paro só penso nela. A única mulher que consegue me fazer em não pensar em mais nenhuma! – respondeu Miroku com raiva. Sorri e Sangô olhou para mim como que se perguntasse o porquê.

- ele está arrependido! – respondi para Sangô.

- que bom! – ela respondeu.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- estamos sem água! – falou Inuyasha. Miroku se levantou devagar e foi para longe. Com um gesto de mãos a água começou a transbordar da areia.

- às vezes é bom ter o Miroku na nossa equipe! – brincou Inuyasha. Pegando os nossos cantis e indo para lá para enchê-los.

Peguei as rédeas de todos os cavalos e os levei para eles tomarem água.

Miroku voltou para a fogueira todo cabisbaixa. Olhei para ele. E ao me encontrar com Inuyasha comentei:

- O Miroku está muito cabisbaixa! –

- ele está tomando uma decisão! – Inuyasha respondeu. E eu vi ao longe Miroku chegando perto de Sangô, ele se acocorou na frente dela. – e parece que ele já tomou! –

Virei-me e esperei Inuyasha encher todos os cantis. Então deixei os cavalos beberem.

Ouvi um grito atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi Sangô em cima e Miroku. Eles se beijavam.

- será que ele pediu para ela ter o filho dele? – perguntei brincando.

- acho que não! – Inuyasha riu e me deu um beijo no rosto. - Vamos lá ver o que aconteceu.

Bem lentamente levantei a mão e a coloquei no local onde Inuyasha havia beijado.

Depois o segui.

- que foi que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei brincando.

- eu pedi a Sangô em casamento! – respondeu Miroku. Meu queixo caiu.

- finalmente... – disse Crys.

- parabéns! – disse Inuyasha abraçando Miroku e depois Sangô. Quando me recuperei da surpresa pulei em cima de Sangô gritando.

- eu não acredito! Ai, Parabéns Sangô! – ela me sorriu. E eu sorri de volta com toda minha alegria transbordando no olhar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Chegamos a Quiurulac ao amanhecer do outro dia. Havíamos pedido para Giant, Crys e Yan se esconderem em algum lugar. Até o momento em que os ciganos nos achassem. A cidade era muito movimentada para uma cidade de deserto. As ruas eram cheias de camelôs vendendo tapetes e especiarias.

- o que será que iremos fazer? – perguntei para os outros – ficar andando até eles nos acharem? – perguntei,

- vamos achar uma hospedaria – falou Inuyasha – deixaremos nossas coisas lá e ficaremos perambulando por ai.

Andamos pela cidade até acharmos uma hospedaria descente. Deixamos os cavalos na estrebaria.

- essa cidade é muito grande! – falou Sangô.

- é sim – falou Miroku – as únicas que se comparam a ela é Estenlac e Farthenlac.

- interessante – falou Inuyasha - vamos procurar algum lugar para comer? –

Começamos a andar pelas ruas apinhadas de gente.

- Kagome? – ouvi alguém chamar. Olhei para trás. Lá estava Kouga com uma roupa estranha com pelos marrons nos ombros e uma bandana na cabeça.

- Kouga? – sorri abobalhada e corri abraçando ele.

- Kagome! Eu não acredito... é você? – ele olhou para meu rosto e me abraçou. – você está linda! -

Os outros que haviam parado chegavam perto curiosos.

Inuyasha estava com uma expressão terrível.

- Kouga, esses aqui são os outros guardiões! –falei apresentando.

- oi! – ele falou levantando a mão.

- esse aqui é o Kouga, meu ex-mestre! – apresentei.

Todos falaram com ele.

- Kagome, nunca pensei em achá-la. Estava com tantas saudades! – Kouga falou sorrindo e pegando minhas mãos – quer passar a tarde comigo? –

Enrubesci.

- passar a tarde... Com você? – falei

Inuyasha olhou para a tatuagem de Kouga.

- desculpa ai, lobinho, mas ela já está ocupada! – falou Inuyasha.

- você vai sair com esse cara de cachorro? – perguntou Kouga sorrindo ainda segurando a minha mão.

- cara de cachorro? – gritou Inuyasha.

- é, acho que foi isso! – falou Kouga ficando na minha frente.

- seu lobo fedido, você me paga! – e Inuyasha levantou a mão para Kouga.

- cachorrinho... – falou Kouga.

- Meu Deus, esses dois têm um gênio terrível! – falou Miroku abraçando Sangô.

Entrei no meio dos dois.

- Kouga, nós íamos comer agora... Você quer vir com a gente? – perguntei para Kouga.

Eu sabia que talvez desse briga mas eu queria saber se Kouga tinha alguma novidade de minha família.

- O QUÊ? – exclamou Inuyasha – você vai chamar esse lobo fedido para comer com a gente! –

- já chamei, Inuyasha! – falei com uma expressão que pedia para ele ceder.

- eu não acredito! – ele murmurou e saiu andando. Virei-me para Kouga e sorri.

- venham eu conheço um lugar – e seguimo-lo até uma taverna bem cheia. Sentamos em uma mesa, Kouga estava na minha frente. Uma garçonete chegou e como eu estava conversando com Kouga, e Miroku passava o braço por cima da cadeira de Sangô. Ficou parecendo que o único solteiro era Inuyasha.

A garçonete lançou para ele um olhar sugestivo.

- vocês querem alguma coisa? – ela perguntou para Inuyasha. O sorriso era de Matar.

- Claro... – Falou Inuyasha com um sorriso encantador.

- Vaca! – sussurrei. Todos se viraram para mim.

- como? – falou a garçonete ainda sorrindo.

- vaca... Vocês têm carne de vaca? – perguntei tentando despistar.

- temos sim... – e a garçonete deu uma última olhada em Inuyasha e saiu.

- Kouga, sabe alguma novidade de minha mãe? – perguntei. Ele olhou para mim.

- tenho... – ele franziu a testa tentando se lembrar – parece que seu avô milagrosamente ficou curado do câncer, e seu irmão e sua mãe vão muito bem. E parece que uma amiga sua terminou o namoro por que o ex dela a estava traindo. –

- então... a Rin terminou com o Kohaku? – falei meio triste.

- Kohaku? – falou Sangô – esse é o mesmo nome do meu irmão! –

- sabe, cara de cachorro, você me é familiar! – falou Kouga.

- olha aqui seu lobo fedorento... – falou Inuyasha com raiva.

- Inuyasha... – falei ríspida. Ele olhou para mim com a cara feia e cruzando os braços se calou – não se lembra dele, Kouga? Ele é aquele que brigava comigo naquele dia que você foi me buscar! –

- ah, então você é aquele pivete tolo... – Inuyasha rosnou com raiva.

- o que você veio fazer aqui nos deserto, Kouga? – perguntei tentando desviar a atenção.

- eu estou servindo de emissário dos magos – ele respondeu – estou indo em todas as raças que vivem em Elpard para lhes pedir que nos ajudem na guerra... Acabei de vir dos Ciganos! – ele respondeu.

- dos ciganos? E o que eles disseram? – perguntou Miroku.

- que só iriam para a guerra se os Vanvorins os afetassem e como isso não acontecia eles não iriam! – Kouga respondeu tristonho – agora estou indo até os Yokais! –

- se os elfos forem com certeza eles nunca irão. – resmungou Inuyasha.

- se os Yokais não irem os elfos desistirão, pois só irão se houver algum tipo de competição! – respondi.

- eu sei, eu duvido muito que algum deles venham! – falou Kouga – mas temos que tentar! –

- Kouga! – chamou alguém. E uma bela jovem de cabelos ruivos chegou. Ela vestia uma roupa parecida com a de Kouga, mas com detalhes brancos.

- oi, Ayame! – falou ele balançando a mão e apresentou – essa aqui é minha prima, Ayame, ela está me acompanhando! – ele respondeu. Falamos com ela.

- sente-se, Ayame! – falou Sangô. Ela se sentou. De cara eu gostei dela.

Kouga começou a conversar novamente comigo. E vi que Ayame pareceu se entristecer. Mas tentava disfarçar com uma conversa com os outros.

- você sabe alguma novidade sobre a guerra, Kouga? – perguntou Miroku. Kouga parou por um instante.

- a parte norte já foi totalmente tomada! – ele respondeu suspirando – os magos e humanos normais estão quase entrando em colapso. Os Vanvorins matam crianças e massacram velhos. E os jovens nada podem fazer contra eles. A cada Vanvorin que morre perdemos vinte magos – ele falou devagar e com pesar – o congresso de Magos está fazendo tudo para impedi-los de avançar, mas não estão surtindo efeitos. A maioria dos magos está nas montanhas em treinamento para quando a guerra realmente estourar! Mas até lá eles vão fazer um estrago enorme. – todos estavam calados quando ele terminou. A guerra já havia começado.

- eu sinto em dizer – ele continuou – mas não sei se é possível vencermos. Nem mesmo com a ajuda das raças. E pior, Naraku está atrás da jóia de quatro almas, ele mandou pequenos batalhões de Vanvorins a procura da jóia – isso explicava aqueles cem Vanvorins que tivemos que matar nos elfos.

- os quatro guardiões têm que apressar o treinamento deles... – comentou Ayame. Ela não sabia quem nós éramos.

- de nada adiantará se os magos das montanhas não estiverem prontos – falou Kouga.

- nós temos três meses para treinar ainda, espero! – falei – vamos procurar os ciganos o mais rápido possível! –

- treinar? Ciganos? – falou Ayame e depois ela arregalou os olhos – vocês são os... – fiz um gesto afirmativo e pedi para ela não falar. Se alguém ouvisse seria nosso fim.

- acho que já é hora de irmos! – falou Sangô – até logo Ayame e Kouga! – nos despedimos.

- tchau, Kouga! Espero vê-lo mais vezes! – e me virei para Ayame – tchau, Ayame. – e vi que Sangô e Miroku já haviam saído. Esperei Inuyasha pagar a conta e sai com ele.

- Adeus, Lobo Fedido! – gritou Inuyasha enquanto saia, chamando atenção.

- idiota... – falei. Inuyasha riu. Ele mexeu dentro do Quimono e tirou aquela avelã que Inu no Taisho havia entregado para ele.

- em que será que isso vai ajudar? – ele jogou a fruta para cima. E numa rapidez estupenda um menino pegou a fruta e saiu correndo.

- volta aqui, moleque! – gritou Inuyasha. E saiu correndo atrás do menino. Saímos correndo atrás dele também.

- volta aqui, devolve isso! – berrava Inuyasha entrando nos becos que o menino entrava. Corríamos no encalce de Inuyasha. Eu poderia usar meu dom de elfa e rapidamente eu pegaria o garoto, mas queria ver o Inuyasha correr. Ele nem ao menos se lembra que é um Yokai e que pode em um mísero pulo chegar ao menino. Acho que ele ainda não se acostumou.

De repente saímos dos territórios da cidade e corríamos no deserto.

O menino parou perto de um poço e entregou a fruta para um homem que usava uma túnica azul.

Alcançamos o homem e ele olhou para nós:

- bem Vindos, Guardiões! – ele disse dando um passo a frente – eu sou Tarik, líder do clã de Ciganos! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Bom, eu praticamente acabei de fugir da festa para vir postar esse capitulo...**

**(festa surpresa, que naum era mais surpresa por que eu jah tinha sacado tudo)**

**Queria dizer que acabei de terminar o próximo capitulo.**

**Posso afirmar que ele me custou quase toda minha criatividade, é o maior problema descrever uma pessoa morrendo.**

**Mas deixa para lah... ah amei as Reviews que me mandaram..**

**Vamos lah:**

Lory Higurashi

**Será? Acho que naum! Kkkkk, e ai minha amiga? Como vc estah?? Espero que bem! kkkk, quanto aos dois se declararem... ah, vai ter que esperar!**

**Uahahahahuha, bjss minha colega de quarto!!**

Ida-chan

**Eu eu... kkk, quem naum pensaria. Aqueles 'barulhos' estavam evidentemente estranhos. E ela ainda chega no outro dia e diz que teve uma noite de cão. Foi de lascar!**

**Yuahuahuahahauhau, bjss**

Lilermen

**Uahahuah, quer dizer que vc riu muito naquela parte?? Que bom era isso que eu queria causar... apesar que eu acho que estou fazendo sofrer muito. Ce naum acha naum? Kkkkkk, espero naum ter demorado! Um abraço!!**

Rahf-san

**Espero naum ter demorado. Obrigada, tah?? Nunca sei o que falkar quando alguém me elogia. Kkkkkkk, bjss**

Rachel

**É eu fui um pouco malvada... mas essa maldade nos deu uma sboas risadas naum?? Kkk, sim a Rin vai voltar. Daqui a dois capítulos. ;D. bjsss**

Kagome(sami)

**Eu naum deveria fazer isso, mas acredito que suas perguntas estarão respondidas no próximo capitulo. Estou super ansiosa para saber o que vcs vaum achar...**

**Auhauhahaa**

**Nos ciganos, posso afirmar que vai acontecer mais do que vc imagina!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, bjsss**

Aggie18

**Eu também estava sem internet! Faz tempo que num vou na mansão. Apareceu um monte de gente nova lah!! E quem é aquele T.K. hem? Vi um lance estranho entre vcs!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, brincadeira... ah, o Kouga jah havia apercido, e apareceu de novo nesse cap. E sim, vai ser a Kirara o animal da Sang, naumd everia falar mas acho que todos jah imaginam neah?? Bjsss**

Gheisinha Kinomoto

**Ahhh, mana!!!!!!!!! Eu tava morrendo de saudades de vc... infelizmente naum pude fazer eles se beijarem, mas tem uns lances legais no capitulo! Uahahuahuhuahua, bjsss!**

Huntress Angel

**Vc quer me matar de susto neah?? Kkk, brincadeira!!**

**Espero naum ter demorado, pq se demorei vc vai me chingar, neah?? Kkkkkkkkkkk, e ai como vc tah?? Bjsss**

Nat-chan

**Oi moçaa! E ai como ce tah?? Hahahuahua, bom, a ideia do inu ouvindo atrás da porta veio de uma amiga minha, fkake. Agente tava conversando sobre o capitulo e ela falou assim: imagina o inu passando e ouviondo: mais para a esquerda, Sesshy. Não mas para a direita. E quando ele entra eles estavam mudando os móveis de lugar!! Ai eu fiz aquilo! Kkkk, bjkss (declarações so cap que vem, mas acho que vaum ser minhas).**

Larissa

**Oi minina! Bom, na verdade tem um amigo um que é escritor e ele fez o favor de mandar uma historias minhas para o editor dele. E o editor quer por que quer falar comigo. Mas eu naum sei se vou aceitar. Eu estou querendo passra uns quatro anos aqui no fanfiction antes de me aventurar! Uauahuahuah, que bom que vc estah gostando. Acho que vai demorar ainda para terminar... uns quatro meses, vai ter em média 35 a 38 capitulos.**

**VAI FICAR ENORME! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, eu etsou super assustado. A minha ultima fic demorou praticamente 3 meses, e essa jah tah a mais de 8. bom. Vou nessa! Bjksss**

Lovedogs120

**Escrever assim?? Eu naum escrevo tão bem. minha fic é cheia de erro e incoerências. Uahauhahuaha, bom, cair da cadeira pelo que o inu achou. Eu fui reler e quase tive uma crise. Naum pelo jeito que estava escrito, é pq mais parece uma piada! Kkk, bjsss **

Jessicalpc

**Eu fiz um esforço e vou colocar uma apresentação cigana no próximo capitulo. (segredo: eu tb vejo o Yan como o simba. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk). Espero que esteja gostando realmente. Bjssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Luna

**Aihauhauhauha, entaum vc gostou do inu ouvindo atrás da porta!! Que bom... kkkkkkkkkkk, obrigada tah?? Por me desejar parabén e por dizer que ama ler o que eu escrevo. Rs rs rs, ah eu amo quase todas de evan. Mas geralmente eu escrevo e leio ouvindo creed ou backstreet boys, tenta ouvir eles. Saum MUITO bons!**

**bjsss **

Agome Chan

**Sei como é essa historia de diabetes. Eu vou fazer cenas românticas mas espero que naum sejam muito melosas... kkkkkkkk,**

**Ah acho que a fic vai demorar uns quatro meses ainda... e jah tenho em mente varias outras fics. Espero receber reviews suas nas próximas... kkk, bjkssssssssssss**

Vivia

**Bota mente poluída nisso. Kkk, mas vamos ser sinceras, no lugar dele eu é que naum iria bater na porta para ter certeza o que tava acontecendo neah?? Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, bjsss**

Valeriachan

**Espero que continue lendo mesmo. Eu tenho o inuyasha completo e os filmes, uma amiga minha de são paulo expert em pcs baixou e me mandou... eu fiquei super feliz quando chegou, quase fora de noção. Parei de escrever por uma semana so para assistir, ia durmir seis da matina... entendo como é!! Uahauha, bjkss**

Dessinha-almeida

**Que bom... **

**atualizei o mais rápido que pude!!**

**E aind abem que vc gostou!**

**Bjss da Tracy!**

Aline Higurashi

**Claro que te perdôo. Que é isso! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,**

**Eu tb vou morrer de saudades do sesshy, mas naum se preocupa que ele ainda vai aparecer... quando a guerra bombar de vez... a reação do inu será que foi legal?? Bom deixa para lah.**

**Vc me pediu para falar, mas é segredo...**

**Eu estava pensando em fazer a sango com mais poder mental e muito mais flexibilidade, como uma ginasta!!**

**Uhauahah, bjsss miga! saudades**

Letícia

**Sim os dois livros são perfeitos. O Deltora e o Eragon. A perte que eu plagiei foi essa mesma, mas é por que foi muitooooooooo massa!**

**Entaum vc gostou do capitulo passado...**

**Que bom! Auhahahuahh, haha. Quanto aos dois darem o braço a torcer... surpresa tah??**

**Bjkss**

**Musiquinha:**

♫ **Você aqui é quem dá o Show... Vai ai em baixo e aperta GO!****♫**


	26. Os Ciganos

**Capítulo XXV: Os Ciganos**

- Você é o líder dos ciganos? – perguntou Sangô.

- sim... - Ele disse.

- nós mal chegamos e já fomos encontrados? – falou Miroku surpreso.

- recebi uma mensagem de Inu Taisho – ele comentou. Olhei-o, ele era um homem já de idade, mas não velho. Tinha a pele morena e o cabelo negro era curto – onde estão suas coisas? –

- na hospedaria... – respondeu Inuyasha.

- vão pegar e os espero aqui! – acenamos afirmativamente.

Voltamos para a cidade.

- caramba, aquele menino deve ser um cigano! – falei.

- o Tarik parece ser muito sábio! – falou Sangô como estivesse pensando.

- sim, parece! – respondeu Inuyasha.

Ao chegarmos à hospedaria a dona fez um show dizendo que nós só queríamos guardar as coisas e não dormir, e que já tinha recusado clientes por causa de nós.

Miroku lhe deu um sorriso. E retirou um punhado de moedas do bolso. Colocou no balcão.

- senhora, desistimos da dormida, mas vamos pagá-la! – ela pareceu satisfeita e Miroku pediu para trazerem nossos cavalos.

Logo estávamos indo na direção do poço.

- podemos ir? – perguntou Tarik. Acenamos afirmativamente.

Ele saiu andando e nós o seguíamos.

**Crys, os ciganos nos acharam, quando eu chegar ao lugar onde eles estão lhe mando uma imagem para vocês virem.**

_Sim, senhora._

**Sem gracinhas.**

_Sim, senhora._

**Esquece! Vou ficar conversando com a Ichigo.**

_Você prefere ficar conversando com essa lesma fantasiada de égua do que comigo?_

**Sim, senhora!**

_Pára com isso!_

**Sabe como eu me sinto agora?**

_Sim, senhora!_

**Argh!**

Inuyasha colocou seu cavalo ao lado do meu.

- por quê você está fazendo careta? – ele perguntou.

- A Crys que está me enchendo! – respondi com um suspiro.

Inuyasha riu.

- por acaso ela é tão insuportável quanto o Yan? – ele perguntou divertido.

- ah o Yan não é chato comigo... Então não sei dizer, mas a Crys é cheia de trocadilhos... -

Inuyasha sorriu.

- sabe... Já faz um tempo que nós estamos viajando não é? – ele comentou.

- é... – eu sorri – já faz oito meses e meio! –

- e pensar que nos odiávamos há esse tempo atrás! – ele resmungou.

Fiquei calada.

- sabe... Em todo esse tempo que a gente tem viajado juntos, algo mudou dentro de mim... – ele engoliu em seco – eu comecei a... – e eu o interrompi.

- não precisa falar – e sorri para ele – eu já sei! –

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- sabe? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

- sei sim! – sorri mais ainda – também aconteceu comigo! –

- aconteceu? – ele parou o cavalo.

- sim... Nesse meio tempo em que começamos essa jornada eu mudei completamente meu modo de pensar... Eu não sou mais aquela criança de antigamente. E você também mudou! – ele pôs Yoru em movimento.

- ah... É isso... – ele ficou calado – bom, não era isso que eu ia falar... –

Olhei para ele esperando.

- mas o que eu iria falar era besteira! – ele completou sorrindo estranhamente.

- ah! – olhei para frente e vi que Miroku e Sangô nos observavam disfarçadamente.

- tem saudades do futuro? - perguntou Inuyasha.

- só de Rin e de minha família! – respondi sorrindo tristemente – e você? –

- só do meu pai... Nem amigos eu tinha no futuro! – ele respondeu.

- claro que tinha... E aqueles meninos que te veneravam para lá e para cá? – exclamei surpresa.

- era só aparecer outro com mais popularidade e eles me deixariam, sempre soube que eles não eram meus amigos. – ele respondeu – Rin não é aquela menina bonita que estudava o segundo ano? –

- é sim, agora ela está estudando o terceiro! – respondi sorrindo – estou com saudades dela.

- vocês sempre viviam juntas... – ele comentou – posso te fazer uma pergunta? Quando eu estudava, eu poderia jurar que você era fútil, mesquinha... E quando começamos a viajar juntos vi que estava completamente errado. Por quê? –

- eu me fingia de patricinha... – respondi – começaram a desconfiar na escola que eu era maga, ai o único jeito foi eu me encher de futilidades... –

- não entendi! – ele respondeu.

- se eu fosse tentar me esconder, ai sim eles iriam querer descobrir o que eu escondia. Ai eu me mostrei mais ainda, e deu no que deu. –

- então foi uma conseqüência... –

- sim... Ai nós dois começamos a brigar e a turma inteira começou a focar nós dois! – comentei rindo mais ainda.

- aquela época era engraçada – ele riu – sei eu não via muito sentido na minha vida! –

- sei... – olhei para a frente e vi um monte de tendas ao longe. Fomos nos aproximando vagarosamente até entrarmos no território que as barracas ocupavam.

Os ciganos, que vestiam túnicas de diferentes cores e trabalhos, começaram a nos olhar curiosos. Mas poucos segundos depois abriram sorrisos felizes, o que não esperávamos. Como se já soubessem quem éramos. E mesmo que soubessem esperávamos olhares enviesados por sermos diferentes... Mas não. Olhavam-nos acolhedores.

- descansem por hoje! – falou Tarik chamando uma moça muito bonita e de olhos enormes. – já havíamos preparado tudo para a chegada de vocês. Sheraz irá levá-los às tendas. Amanhã conversaremos sobre o iremos fazer! – a morena acenou solícita.

- se o senhor não se opuser gostaríamos de esperar aqui nossos companheiros! – falou Miroku com um sorriso.

- não me oponho! – falou Tarik – quando quiserem chamem Sheraz e ela os levará. – e se foi.

**Crys, é para cá que vocês devem vir! **E mandei a imagem para ela.

_Estamos indo!_

Desci de meu cavalo e desamarrei a tira que segurava minha mochila.

Notei que estávamos em meio ao acampamento cigano e eles passavam por nós como se nem nos notassem.

Abrindo a mochila tirei de dentro um saquinho de amendoim que havia me esquecido que havia na mochila e só havia visto na noite anterior.

Coloquei alguns na boca. Não estavam frescos, mas não estavam ruins pelo menos.

- quer Inuyasha? – falei com a boca cheia.

Ele olhou para o saquinho azulado.

- você... Guardou isso ai a mais de oito meses é? – ele disse piscando os olhos.

- havia me esquecido que estava na mochila! – respondi. Sangô olhou para o amendoim.

- isso ainda é comestível? – ela riu.

- acho que sim, não acredito que como elfa eu vá ficar doente por causa de uns amendoins! – ri também.

- me dê então... Se não me matar está bom demais! – Inuyasha pegou os amendoins que eu lhe estendia.

- ah eu quero também! – disse Miroku. Eu lhe entreguei o saquinho e apontei para Sangô. Ele pegou alguns e entregou a ela.

- não está ruim! – ela disse comendo.

- eu não disse! – dei uma piscadela.

- mas imagina os fungos que pode ter dentro desse negócio! – e colocou o amendoim contra o sol olhando-o atentamente.

- não ouse! – falei estreitando os olhos.

- você está parecendo minha avó quando eu digo que vou procurara mofo nos biscoitos dela! – riu Inuyasha.

- você procura mofo nos biscoitos da sua avó? – perguntamos eu e Sangô cuspindo o amendoim de tanto rir.

- ah, desde o dia em que eu comi uma cocada que ela fez e tinha... – eu o interrompi dizendo:

- deixa para lá, Inuyasha! – eu balancei a mão como se não estivesse me importando.

Ao longe vi dois rastros de poeira. E ao céu um ponto branco vindo em nossa direção.

Logo já dava para ver Crystal mas Yan e Giant só se viam os rastros. Quando chegaram vimos muitos olhares curiosos e crianças correndo com a presença de Yan.

- Crys, você veio dar as caras! – ri abraçando ela pelo pescoço.

- ainda estou com raiva de você por ter dito ao Inuyasha que eu estava te enchendo! – ela disse com falsa raiva.

Yan chegou perto de Inuyasha e empurrou ele com o focinho.

- e ai amigo! – falou Inuyasha afundando a mão na abundante juba de Yan.

- quer dizer que eu sou insuportável, é? – Yan mostrou as presas.

- só modo de falar! – Riu Inuyasha – Sheraz! – chamou Inuyasha – poderia nos levar agora? – enquanto eu andava por entre as tendas, sentia algo diferente, como se minha mente estivesse aberta. O que é isso? Estou me sentindo como eu me sentia quando estava conversando com Rin. Em casa. Eu me sinto como... se meus segredos estivessem totalmente expostos para quem quisessem ver.

As mossas tendas eram quatro grandes barracas dispostas umas ao lado das outras, dentro havia tapetes de tonalidades vibrantes e almofadas de cores cintilantes. Crys entrou comigo na que era destinada a mim e olhamos embevecidas. Era lindo.

- maravilhoso! – falou Crys.

- estou me sentindo em um sonho árabe! – falei sentando nas almofadas.

- em um sonho o quê? – Crys perguntou divertida.

- ah, esqueça! Os ciganos de Elpard são diferentes do que eu achava! – falei fechando os olhos.

- e como achávamos que éramos? – riu Sheraz que nos acompanhava – pessoas com blusas bufantes, coisas estranhas na orelha e viajando dentro de carroças fechadas? – olhei estranhamente para ela. Com palavras diferentes ela descrevera exatamente o que se passava em minha mente.

- sim... – respondi cautelosa – como você sabe? –

- eu imaginava! – ela respondeu sorrindo – eu vou acompanhar a Dugdugaruf e o guardião até sua tenda. – e saiu.

- hoje está muito quente! – sorriu Crys deitando também. Fiquei tanto tempo a pensar que acabei por adormecer.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- o treinamento de vocês vai ser simples e ao mesmo tempo difícil – Tarik suspirou – é o único treinamento que podemos dar a vocês... – e abriu a entrada da tenda para que saíssemos.

Nós o acompanhávamos cautelosos.

- vocês terão que viver esses três meses como ciganos... – e ele se virou para nós.

- como ciganos? – Sangô franziu o cenho.

- isso! Terão que se vestir como ciganos, se portar como ciganos. – ele então olhou para o acampamento – eu ensinarei a vocês os maiores segredos ciganos, que nenhum que não faça parte do clã saiba! – ele então chamou a sua filha, Sheraz. – Sheraz irá levar as garotas para fazer suas vestimentas e passará a tarde com elas para lhes ensinar nossos costumes – ele apontou para Inuyasha e para Miroku – vocês venham comigo! –

Eu e Sangô olhamos para Sheraz.

- venham comigo, minha mãe já fez as túnicas para vocês! – ela sorriu ternamente.

Acompanhamo-la pelo o acampamento, até que ela entrou em uma tenda que ficava nos limites do acampamento.

E dentro havia uma senhora com uma túnica alaranjada.

- olá! – ela sorriu.

- mãe, essas são as guardiãs... – falou Sheraz.

- eu imaginava – ela olhou para Sangô e sorriu – espero que seu casamento seja feliz, Sangô! – Sangô arregalou os olhos. As notícias realmente corriam rápidas.

A senhora olhou para nós duas e abriu um baú que ficava no canto da tenda. Tirou então duas belas túnicas. Uma era azul escura com desenhos de flores em um azul claro brilhante, e a outra era rosa claro com um lindo sol bordado na frente.

- tirem os quimonos! – ela falou. Eu e Sangô nos entreolhamos e fizemos o que ela mandava. Até que ficamos de sutiã e calcinha.

- roupas íntimas estranhas de vocês... – comentou Sheraz – mas são muito bonitas! –

Sorrimos para ela.

- vocês têm a cintura muito fina, vou ter que dar alguns pontos nas cinturas do vestido. – falou a mulher vestindo as túnicas em nós. Com um espinho que ela usava como agulha ela deu os pontos com lã nos vestidos. Olhei para Sangô, ela estava linda.

Sorri em admiração. O vestido que ela usava era o rosa e as mangas de sua túnica eram folgadas, e quando ela deu uma volta as mangas pareceram asas.

Ela olhou para mim e comentei:

- o Miroku vai ter um enfarte hoje! – ela sorria.

- falta ainda uma coisa na sua túnica... – falou a senhora se referindo a mim, ela estava pensando e depois fez um gesto de que havia achado o que queria – abriu outro baú e tirou um tecido muito fino, ele tinha a tonalidade branca. Ela colocou em um de meus ombros e passou o tecido por baixo do meu outro braço. Dando um lindo nó na altura da cintura.

- com certeza, vocês ficaram lindas! – falou a senhora sorrindo abobalhada.

- então, venham meninas – falou Sheraz – eu vou lhes mostrar o acampamento.

E nós a seguíamos pos entre as tendas.

Ela suspirou como se estivesse prestes a começar.

Passamos por algumas mulheres que teciam bem a nossa frente.

- como a comida é escassa no deserto, geralmente trocamos os tapetes e tecidos por dinheiro ou comida nas cidades – ela respondeu parando bem na frente das mulheres que trabalhavam habilidosas – no nosso oásis que fica bem a noroeste um grupo de vinte homens cuidam de quinhentas ovelhas. Quando está na hora de cortar o pelos delas nós vamos até lá. É quando os vinte homens são trocados e os que cuidavam das ovelhas voltam para o acampamento! –

- quantas vezes no ano vocês vão tosar as ovelhas? – perguntou Sangô.

- uma vez anualmente é o suficiente – ela respondeu – a desse ano já foi feita há quatro meses.

Ela continuou a andar pelo acampamento.

- nós também ganhamos dinheiro com leitura de mãos e bolas de cristais, geralmente essas são as profissões mais comuns entre os ciganos! – ela respondeu enquanto passávamos por uma mulher que carregava uma bola enrolada em um pano azul.

- é claro, nossa outra fonte de renda também são pequenos furtos, mas meu pai lhes explicará depois como isso funciona – ela sorria – dentro do acampamento, porém, furto é motivo de morte. Por isso podemos deixar nossas tendas a abertas e ficarmos certos que nada será roubado! – ela continuava a andar e nós absorvíamos todos os comentários dela.

- nossas leis são bem simples: prefira sempre a vida de um companheiro do que a sua. Nunca desrespeite nenhum companheiro do clã. Violentar mulheres é motivo de tortura e logo após a morte. Mulheres e homens adúlteros são enterrados vivos no deserto. Uma mulher nunca pode entrar na tenda de um homem sem o consentimento do mesmo. Em festejos, que são muito comuns entre nós, só se pode comer depois da palavra do líder. Nunca se pode passar no meio de duas pessoas que conversam. – e ela foi dizendo um monte de normas a mais que mostrava o quanto aquele povo era moralista, o que era uma ironia.

Quando ela terminou estava na frente das nossas tendas.

- um cigano sempre é responsável por sua tenda! – falou ela – mas os responsáveis de montá-las e desmontá-las são os homens, e as mulheres ficam responsáveis de guardar os pertences e os tapetes. – ela virou-se para nós - por isso a maioria das pessoas vive com a família em uma única tenda! – ela completou olhando para nós.

- então se pode ficar mais de uma pessoa nelas... – comentou Sangô.

- nesse caso... Sangô você se importa de nós duas dividirmos uma única tenda? – ela olhou para mim com um sorriso.

- de modo algum! – ela sorriu.

- se quiserem eu posso pedir para alguns amigos meus virem desmontar a tenda que ficar desocupada! – disse Sheraz.

- nós adoraríamos... – respondi.

Vimos ao longe uma criança brincando uma espécie de gata com a pelugem amarelada e olhos enormes e vermelhos. E a gata tinha dois rabos.

- que animal é aquele? – perguntei.

- é uma gata de rabo duplo, é muito comum aqui no acampamento! – disse Sheraz - acho que vocês já tiveram informações demais por hoje! – ela sorriu – vocês podem passear pelo acampamento se quiserem.

Quando ela se foi me virei para Sangô.

- a cultura desse povo é cheia de nuances, parece ser fascinante! – Sangô olhou para o balançar do tecido que cobria a abertura da tenda.

- realmente... – ela comentou pensativa e depois se virou para mim – vamos achar os garotos! –

E começamos a andar novamente pelo acampamento a procura dos garotos.

Até que os vimos, eles estavam longe e começamos a observar as roupas deles. Miroku usava um blusão com mangas longas e uma calça folgada do mesmo tecido do blusão, os dois tinham a mistura de negro com azul escuro.

Com certeza aquele blusão serviria como vestido para mim ou Sangô.

Inuyasha vestia uma roupa parecida, mas era verde clara e com detalhes também negros.

Aproximamos-nos devagar, enquanto eles observavam alguns homens que desmontavam uma tenda. Com certeza para aprender, já que eles seriam responsáveis por elas. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a sentir nossa aproximação. Com certeza havia sentido nosso cheiro.

Quando ele se virou me olhou de cima abaixo. E depois olhou bem dentro de meus olhos.

Aquele olhar. Ele não tinha o direito de possuir um olhar como aquele. Era como se decifrasse minha alma, como se soubesse todos os meus segredos. Um olhar que dizia me conhecer, que dizia sentir todos os sentimentos que eu sentia. Um olhar que me fazia sentir borboletas na barriga. Capaz de me fazer estremecer e falar bobagens sem sentido.

Mas então ele desviou os olhos, como se aquele momento não tivesse existido. Deixando-me a impressão que fora somente minha imaginação. Que aquilo nunca havia acontecido.

- Sangô, minha vida. Nunca mais vou permitir que tire essa roupa! – Miroku disse pegando a mão de Sangô e fazendo-a rodar.

- tem certeza? Isso atrapalha um bocado de planos que eu tenho! – ela murmurou de forma afetada.

- é claro que eu posso fazer uma exceção de vez em quando, mas só se for para tirar essa roupa e não vestir mais nenhuma! – brincou Miroku olhando para o céu e logo depois para Sangô.

Ela riu e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Os homens que desarmavam a tenda pararam para olhar. E Miroku deu uma olhada para eles e logo eles continuavam com o trabalho.

Olhei para Inuyasha.

- e então Inuyasha, como foi a tarde? – perguntei sorrindo timidamente.

Ele olhou para mim e falou:

- tediosa... – ele respondeu suspirando falsamente.

- tediosa? – juntei as sobrancelhas – Por quê? –

- fala por quê novamente! – ele pediu.

- para quê eu faria isso? – perguntei.

- adoro o bico que você faz quando fala 'por quê'... – olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas – é o mesmo bico de quando você fala _Inuyasha. _–

Comecei a rir.

- você realmente não presta! – falei suspirando como se ele fosse um caso sem saída – mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- ah, é fácil de responder! – e então se calou. Fiz um gesto de que queria a resposta.

- é que você não estava lá... – ele disse tranquilamente.

Fiz uma expressão de quem não acreditava.

- adoro ficar olhando para você! – ele continuou – principalmente a visão de trás! Uh, é de parar trânsito.

- quem ouve até pensa que é verdade! – comentei levando tudo na brincadeira. – e mesmo assim, duvido que você se interesse pelo meu traseiro! – disse entrando na brincadeira também.

- querida, você pode se surpreender... – ele falou com um torcer de boca – mas eu também gosto do seu gingado, hipnotiza! –

- sabe... Você deveria ser repórter, mente que é uma beleza! – e sai andando em direção que ia para minha tenda.

Enquanto andava eu ouvi a risada dele.

Eu realmente tinha que ter saído de lá naquele momento, se ele continuasse com aquela brincadeira eu poderia acreditar que era verdade. E então eu estaria perdida.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Nós ciganos, ganhamos muito dinheiro com leitura de mãos e bolas de cristais – começou Tarik – mas há um segredo que ninguém que não é o clã sabe... – ele suspirou e deu um sorriso constrangido – nós não sabemos nem ler mãos nem ver em bolas de cristais... –

- hã? – exclamamos surpresos.

- é... – ele coçou a cabeça – nós sabemos outra coisa... Ler mentes! –

Olhei para ele muito surpresa.

- ler mentes? – falou Sangô sem acreditar.

- é uma forma que aprendemos de usar nossas segundas mentes... – ele respondeu.

- mas o que tem haver? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Tarik se aproximou dele e pegou sua mão.

- você gosta de uma garota... – Inuyasha sorriu zombeteiro – mas você tem certeza que ela não sente nada por você. Você sente insegurança em seu coração. Insegurança por seus sentimentos e também pela guerra que está por vir.

Inuyasha olhou para ele e disse:

- de qualquer forma, essas informações poderiam se encaixar a qualquer um... – ele respondeu.

- até pode ser, mas sei coisa de você que... – e se aproximando do ouvido de Inuyasha ele falou algo que nem mesmo eu pude ouvir. Inuyasha ficou branco e exclamou:

- você me convenceu! –

Tarik sorriu.

- humanos que não nasceram no clã podem aprender a ler mentes também, - disse Tarik – mas, um cigano não é um humano normal. Temos agilidade em demasia e muita flexibilidade. E quando lemos mentes podemos ler a de várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Como podemos controlá-las também. São inúmeras as coisas que podemos fazer lendo mentes.

- e como podemos aprender a fazer isso? – perguntou Miroku.

- antes de aprenderem a ler, vocês têm que aprender a proteger a mente de vocês para que ninguém as leia! – respondeu Tarik – nós ciganos protegemos nossas mentes de forma que o invasor não perceba que estamos protegendo-a. Mas se notarmos muito rapidamente, podemos proteger de forma drástica.

- e como vamos notar que estão lendo nossa mente? – perguntei.

- você sente aquela sensação de que sua mente está aberta, que todos sabem seus segredos! – me lembrei de quando havia entrado no acampamento cigano – eu vou entrar na mente de vocês e vocês vão usar os dois modos... – ele suspirou – para que eu não note que vocês estão protegendo a mente de vocês é só manterem uma conversa com a segunda mente. O que o invasor verá será nuances de pensamentos desconexo e ele não conseguirá se concentrar em sua mente. E de forma drástica é só manterem somente um pensamento... Tipo... Pensem em pedra ou tijolo... –

Acenamos afirmativamente e ele começou a nos ensinar.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Rashid – chamou Tarik. - primeiramente, há outra coisa que difere os ciganos dos humanos normais. Habilidade. Nós somos muito bons em roubos noturnos por quê somos muito ágeis. Como a maioria não sabe que somos assim dizem que são os ninjas. – ele riu e chegou perto de mim. Bateu a mão levemente em meu rosto. – Rashid ensinará a vocês como ser ágeis. –

- agilidade? Vocês são tão ágeis assim? – perguntei. Tarik sorriu e ergueu a mão onde estava meu colar com 1/8 da Shikon no Tama. Coloquei a mão em meu pescoço imediatamente.

- é isso que ele os ensinará... – Rashid pareceu. Ele era moreno e tinha um corpo bem trabalhado. Não era bonito, mas tinha um sorriso encantador. – mas nesse momento eu tenho que ensinar a vocês como entrar na mente de outras pessoas.

Rashid se sentou na areia.

- vocês aprenderam muito rápido como proteger a mente – falou Tarik sério – o que significa que vocês têm mentes fortes. – ele suspirou – mas para entrar na mente de outra pessoa, é preciso que a segunda mente de vocês seja forte. – ele pediu para nos sentarmos. – o segredo é você se concentrar na mente de outra pessoa.

- tão fácil assim? – sorriu Inuyasha.

- sim, o difícil é o que fazer quando se está dentro da mente – ele respondeu – a mente é cheia de armadilhas e nuances. Você tem que saber o que fazer se não a outra pessoa também poderá entrar na sua mente. – ele continuou – quando entramos na mente de alguém, a vemos como um espaço existente. E tudo que aquela pessoa imaginar você também verá. Mas se ela conseguir te aprisionar você estará perdido. Por isso que é mais seguro a sua segunda mente entrar na mente da outra pessoa e lhe dizer o que vê.

- interessante... – falou Miroku.

- agora vocês podem tentar um com os outros. – e fizemos o que ele pediu. Apesar do efeito não ser satisfatório.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- é bem simples – falou Rashid, aquele que nos iria ensinar a ser ágeis – vocês têm que fazer com que a pessoa que vocês estão querendo 'aliviar' não veja o que vocês querem fazer – ele pensou por um instante – o modo mais fácil é um esbarrão clássico.

Sentados na areia olhávamos Rashid ensinar a Sangô como usar o bumerangue. Que era chamado de osso voador.

Ela parecia meio desengonçada e pela arma ser enorme ela tinha dificuldade em usá-la.

- essa arma é usada geralmente por exterminadores de Yokais! – falou Rashid.

Inuyasha fechou a cara.

- nada contra você, claro! – riu Rashid para Inuyasha.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Íamos para um festejo dos ciganos. No meio do acampamento estava disposta uma fogueira enorme e um grande círculo de tapetes a sua volta. Na frente dos tapetes ficavam várias bandejas com iguarias deliciosas. Nas tendas e nos cavalos se viam enfeites de todos os tipos.

A festa era geral. Garotos olhavam entusiasmados os mais ricos do acampamento exibindo seus falcões e mulheres com túnicas multicoloridas andavam para lá e para cá.

Músicos com instrumentos estranhos embalavam o começo da festa e davam adeus ao sol que se enterrava nas areias do deserto.

Tudo parecia mágico. Uma mulher havia ido na tenda minha e de Sangô e insistiu em pintar nossos rosto e que usássemos véus como odaliscas.

Cada vez mais eu me confundia com a cultura dos ciganos.

Tirando algumas coisas bem características os ciganos se pareciam muito com nômades misturado com árabes.

Todos se sentaram nos tapetes. Começamos a observar as mulheres que dançavam em volta da fogueira.

Elas usavam lenços de tecido fino para dançar. E o movimento delas era quase sôfrego.

Quando elas terminaram Tarik se levantou.

- irmãos, - ele começou – estamos juntos mais um ano, espero que no próximo nós também estejamos! Que nosso banquete seja bom. – e depois dessas palavras é que todos que se encontravam na festa começaram a comer.

Em meus pensamentos eu só conseguia pensar em Inuyasha. Eu tenho que lhe contar que o amo.

Mas como? Eu sei que ele não gosta de mim.

Não entendo como pude chegar a amá-lo. Como eu pude me apaixonar por ele? E por que agora? É quase impossível acreditar.

Por que não antes? E por que eu nunca havia notado o quanto ele era bonito, ou inteligente? Coisas que naquele momento eu via com tanta clareza.

E afinal, desde quando ele se tornou meu herói?

Abaixo minha cabeça levemente. Eu me sinto idiota.

Como pude me apaixonar por alguém que não me ama?

Será que devo falar para ele?

Tantas perguntas rondam minha cabeça e me deixam tonta. Não imaginava que amar era tão difícil.

Eu pensava que era algo leve e fácil de ser manejado, e descubro que estava errada é um sentimento conflitante e pesado.

Olho para o ocupante de meus pensamentos.

Ele sorria de forma sensual para uma dançarina.

Uma onda de ciúmes me apossou.

Uma raiva fulminante estava em meu corpo e eu não sabia como controlar.

Desviei o olhar para me impedir de fazer algo. Seria um erro gravíssimo me expor naquele momento.

Tentando de todo o jeito não olhar para ele eu tentei apreciar a festa.

E consegui, por sorte.

Em um dado momento um rapaz veio até mim e me puxou para o meio de onde os homens e mulheres dançavam sensualmente.

- não, não! – falei agitando as mãos – eu não sei dançar desse jeito! –

- vamos, tente! – ele replicou se mexendo. Tentei e falhei, tinha que reconhecer. Depois voltei para meu lugar.

A festa passou rápida e a alegria era contagiante.

Várias pessoas já haviam se retirado quando eu decidi ir para minha tenda.

Sorrindo alegremente eu segui para os confins do acampamento.

Mas algo fez meu sorriso apagar.

Uma das ciganas estava praticamente se esfregando em Inuyasha e ele sorria.

Senti algo estranho dentro de mim. Um sentimento misturado com raiva intensa e uma vontade enorme de fazer algo horrível.

Aquilo era ciúme.

E pior que dentro de mim mesma eu sei que não tenho razão para tê-lo.

Mas... Por que mesmo sabendo disso meu coração está tão apertado?

Por que mesmo ele nunca nem ao menos ter me dado uma chance meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas?

Inuyasha sentiu meu cheiro e olhou imediatamente para mim.

Olhei para ele e sai correndo com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas.

Eu sabia que não devia me iludir, mas mesmo assim eu o fazia.

Meus pés se movimentavam sem eu nem ao menos ver para onde. Meu peito doía. Meu estômago parecia ter uma pedra.

- Kagome... – ouvi atrás de mim. Era Inuyasha. Por que ele estava me seguindo?

Forcei-me a parar de chorar.

Ele não poderia ver minhas lágrimas. E mesmo sabendo que ele me alcançaria em um piscar de olhos eu continuei correndo.

Senti uma mão em meu braço e eu voltei de encontro ao peito dele.

- Kagome... – ele falou ofegante.

Eu apertei meus braços e empurrei o peito dele.

- me solta Inuyasha! – exclamei fingindo naturalidade.

- aquilo não era o que você acha... – ele replicou.

- não é da minha conta, agora me deixa em paz! – eu tentava de todo modo me separar dele. Droga, como era bom quando ele era humano.

- eu não estava dando em cima daquela garota! – ele falou e olhei nos olhos dele. Ele falava a verdade. Meu coração pareceu pulsar mais vagarosamente e meus pulmões soltaram o ar que eu nem sabia que havia prendido.

- eu já disse que não me importa! – gritei batendo no peito dele.

- dá para você me ouvir?! – ele gritou também.

- Não! – exclamei alto.

Ele apertou os olhos em sinal de desconforto.

- não fala alto! – ele respondeu.

- eu falo do jeito que eu quiser! – gritei.

- dá para calar a boca? – ele apertou meus ombros com raiva.

- Não! – respondi teimosa – eu falo a hora que eu quero, quando quero, e no tom que eu quiser! –

- às vezes eu acho que eu tenho que colocar uma rolha na sua boca! – ele falou ainda gritando.

- tenta! –

Ele puxou meus ombros e me calou. Mas com um beijo.

Se aquilo podia se chamar de beijo. Era mais uma briga de lábios. Uma boca amassada contra a outra.

Eu senti duas presas se encostando na minha boca. Eu havia me esquecido que ele havia se tornado um Yokai cachorro.

Dentro de mim uma raiva me consumia. E para extravasar o único modo que encontrei foi mordendo os lábios dele.

Foi instantâneo, ele me soltou levando as mãos aos lábios.

Eu comecei a me afastar em direção ao deserto iluminado pela lua.

- sua louca... – ele falou em meio a um gemido.

As lágrimas voltaram para meus olhos.

O que eu fiz?

Virei-me para o deserto e comecei a correr. Sem me preocupar com os perigos que ele guardava entre suas dunas.

Eu corri e corri cada vez mais, meus pés começaram a cansar, mas em meio ao meu choro não consegui os fazer pararem.

Quando finalmente parei vi que estava muito longe do acampamento, mas pelo menos eu conseguia ver as luzes das fogueiras.

Coloquei a mão no peito tentando respirar melhor.

Olhei para a lua.

E fechei os olhos.

Por que aquele tipo de coisa vivia acontecendo comigo?

Despenquei no solo árido.

Um arrepio passou pela minha espinha.

Que sensação era aquela. Senti como se eu estivesse sendo observada. Olhei para trás. E vi três sombras. Uma baixa, uma mediana e uma enorme.

- finalmente a encontramos! – olhei para as três sombras. Elas estavam contra a lua e eu não podia ver seus rostos.

- vamos ter que matar você primeiro, então – falou uma voz muito bonita que parecia vir do homem de estatura mediana.

- pegue-a logo, Kuikotsu! – falou o baixo. E o gigante se adiantou para mim. Minha respiração se acelerou. Droga, eu havia deixado minha espada, meu arco e minhas flechas dentro da tenda para ir para o festejo.

Se eu estivesse pelo menos com o arco ele me avisaria se eu estivesse em perigo e daria tempo de eu fugir.

Comecei a correr, com sorte ele não me pegaria. Mas o grande homem adiantou o braço e segurou minha perna me suspendendo.

- me solte, seu idiota! – gritei tateando na roupa procurando um punhal que eu deixava escondido. Quando o alcancei eu passei nos dedos dele fazendo-o me soltar.

Caída no chão ele tentou investir contra mim. Mas uma barofada de ar o suspendeu. Deixei-o cair.

Ele se levantou com se não houvesse acontecido nada.

- isso vai ser divertido, Mukotsu pegue logo essa infeliz! –

- eu não, deixa o Kuikotsu fazer o trabalho! – olhei para aquelas duas figuras irreconhecíveis.

Segurei o punhal firmemente nas mãos. Com bastante ar eu conheci derrubá-lo e com uma velocidade tremenda eu subi em cima do gigante ficando bem perto de sua garganta.

Tentei achar coragem dentro de mim... Tantas vezes eu já havia matado, mesmo me arrependendo depois, por que eu não poderia naquele momento?

Segurando o punhal com as duas mãos eu a plantei na garganta dele. Ele começou a se engasgar tentando respirar. Pulei longe e o vi morrer.

- sua... Sua... Você o matou! – gritou o mais baixo.

Mas onde estava o outro vulto?

No mesmo instante senti três coisas planas se encostarem em minha garganta.

Elas pareciam garras e estavam ligadas por uma luva a mão dele.

- você deu mais trabalho do que eu esperava! – olhei por sobre o ombro e consegui ver seu rosto. Que parecia estar pintado com listas verdes e o cabelo estava arrepiado.

- não a mate agora, eu quero me divertir com meus venenos! –

- ah, Mukotsu, você sabe quanto é raro eu ter a oportunidade de matar uma mulher bonita? – gritou aquele que me segurava pelas costas.

- a faça desmaiar e eu a levo para nosso esconderijo enquanto você cuida do corpo do Kuikotsu – respondeu o outro. Eu não acredito que eles estão discutindo como vão me matar.

Bati nas costelas dele com o cotovelo. Ele começou a tossir, mas as garras não saíram de meu pescoço e sim começaram a me cortar.

- melhor ainda! – ele falou quando se recuperou – nunca é bom pegar uma mulher quando ela é fácil! – e ele tirou umas das luvas.

- o que está fazendo? – gritei. Ele sorriu e lançou a mão em um local no meu pescoço. Imediatamente senti meu corpo inteiro formigar e a visão ficar escura. Não demorou muito e eu já estava inconsciente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei em um local escuro. Eu já sabia onde estava, dentro de minha própria mente.

Asuka devia ter me desligado do que está acontecendo, isso só pode significar uma coisa. Ou estou sendo torturada ou envenenada.

- Asuka... – chamei com um fio de voz. Em todo canto que eu olhava parecia que havia telões mostrando lembranças. E em uma dela parecia ser a minha tenda. Mas havia duas patas sendo mostradas.

Não era uma lembrança, era o que Crys estava vendo.

- o que você tem, Crys? Por favor, tente falar! – pediu Sangô. E a voz dela ecoou por todos os cantos como por um megafone. Crys... ela também está sofrendo.

Asuka apareceu. Em seu semblante havia preocupação.

- o que está acontecendo? – perguntei.

- está envenenada, mas infelizmente esse é muito mais forte que aquele dos Taoks... – ela respondeu – e já faz muitas horas que você está envenenada. Acredito que você não tenha mais que umas duas horas e eu não tenho forças mais para te manter aqui.

Olhei para ela.

- me mande de volta! – pedi.

- o quê? – perguntou Asuka surpresa.

- me "ligue" de novo! – falei.

- você está maluca? Seu corpo está morrendo! – ela exclamou.

- faça o que eu pedi! – gritei.

- eu não posso deixar – ela exclamou.

- faça o que estou pedindo! – gritei. Ela fechou os olhos e eu vi uma lágrima descendo de seus olhos.

Um pouco depois a imagem começou a ficar difusa e eu senti que estava de volta ao meu corpo.

Asuka estava falando a verdade. Meu corpo estava morrendo. Eu sentia que meus músculos não queriam funcionar mais e meu pensar estava muito lento. Abri os olhos lentamente e vi que estava em uma espécie de tenda. E dentro dela haviam duas estacas a qual eu estava amarrada.

Em um canto estava um homem realmente muito bonito com um corpo que beirava a perfeição. Seus cabelos chegavam ao queixo e estavam disformemente sobre o rosto.

- então você acordou... – aquela voz. Eu já tinha ouvido ela antes – Mukotsu achava que você iria morrer inconsciente, mas vejo que é mais forte do que eu esperava, afinal vocês demorou mais de um dia para o veneno realmente fazer efeito.

- quem é você? – perguntei murmurando, pois não tinha forças para falar.

- meu nome é Suikotsu! – ele respondeu se levantando e eu vi ao lado dele um par de luvas com garras. Ele era aquele homem que me agarrou.

- o que vocês querem comigo? – eu falava por teimosia, mas eu quase já não podia fazê-lo. Meu peito doía e eu sentia um desconforto tremendo ao tentar respirar.

- isso não vem ao caso! – ele disse. Alguém entrou na tenda. Ele era baixo e usava uma roupa branca, seu rosto era estranho e tinha manchas roxas.

- Suikotsu, me ajude com esse falcão idiota! – o homem olhou para mim – veja, Suikotsu, ela é linda mesmo morrendo! – eu fechei os olhos e deixei a cabeça pender.

Eu havia treinado por dez meses para morrer envenenada por pessoas que eu nem sabia o que queriam.

Deixei tanto para trás. Eu nem ao menos vou ver minha família e Rin. Nem Sangô, Miroku ou Crys.

Nem ao menos Inuyasha.

Um soluço baixo saiu de meus lábios.

Inuyasha... Eu perdi todo esse tempo e nunca tive como falar para ele que o amo perdidamente. Que ele foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Que quando ele sorria meu coração se enchia de felicidade.

Eu vou morrer sem nem ao menos ter visto a cara do maldito Naraku.

Ouço uma espécie de piado. Devagar abro os olhos e vejo que no canto do quarto havia um falcão com uma espécie máscara de couro.

- olha aqui, você vai fazer o que eu mando! – disse Mukotsu para o falcão. Tentando colocar uma espécie de mensagem na perna dele. O falcão sentiu e bicou a mão dele. Com raiva Mukotsu meteu a mão no falcão e esse caiu com as garras para cima. Vi que nas pernas dele haviam um monte de pequenos ferimentos.

- Mukotsu, a garota nem morreu ainda e você já quer mandar uma mensagem? – Suikotsu se dirigiu para a entrada da tenda – venha me ajudar a terminar de enterrar o Kuikotsu. –

- o lugar onde você está o enterrando é muito longe! –

- como se a garota fosse para algum lugar! – e saiu com Mukotsu o seguindo.

Eu ouvi os passos se afastando.

- Falcão? Você está bem? – perguntei com voz fraca. O animal se levantou devagar.

- se eu ao menos pudesse ver para onde estou indo! – resmungou ele.

- se eu estivesse solta eu tiraria essa sua máscara! – falei sorrindo tristemente.

Meus olhos estavam pesados.

Minha morte estava mais próxima que eu imaginava.

- consegue me entender? – o falcão exclamou.

- sim... – respondi – tente se aproximar de minha voz para eu tentar tirar sua máscara. – ele foi se aproximando hesitante. Por sorte meus pés estavam soltos e com dificuldade tirei a máscara. Ele me olhou com seus grandes olhos escuros.

- você é uma elfa! – ele exclamou – não. Uma guardiã. Sua aura denuncia! – ele exclamou.

- sim, uma guardiã morta! – respondi – agora vá embora antes que eles voltem! – ele deu uma última olhada em mim e saiu voando. Quando o tecido da entrada balançou eu vi o deserto que se estendia pela frente.

Quanto tempo será que tenho?

Uma hora? Meia?

Minhas veias pareciam ter chumbo quente dentro.

Vários minutos se passaram. Eu estava tentando a todo custo suportar o ardor em meu corpo.

Ouvi passos lá fora. Eles estavam voltando.

Continuei com os olhos fechados. Alguém entrou na tenda.

Ouvi um soluço. Quando abri os olhos vi quem eu menos esperava, Inuyasha parado bem a minha frente.

- Kagome... – ele sussurrou. Eu franzi a testa.

- o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Crystal desmaiou hoje e você estava desaparecida, começamos uma busca. Eu estava por perto quando um falcão me avisou que você estava aqui! Quem foi que fez isso? – ele pousou os dedos nos cortes de meu pescoço.

- Inuyasha, vá embora! – pedi com um nó na garganta. Eu já sabia que iria morrer, mas não poderia suportar que Inuyasha morresse também.

- como? – ele perguntou aturdido.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- vá embora! – minha nuca começou a latejar com a força que estava fazendo para não chorar.

- não! – ele exclamou – eu vim aqui para te salvar... –

Eu não agüentei e comecei a chorar. Não por que iria morrer, eu não tenho medo disso. Mas pelo fato de ele talvez ter o mesmo fim.

- Vá... Embora! – falei em um sussurro – não adianta. Eu vou morrer! Estou com veneno nas veias! Eu não tenho mais que uma hora! – meu choro queria voltar.

- o quê? – os olhos dele pareceram ficar mais brilhantes.

- isso mesmo. Vá embora! – gritei chorando de vez – eu não posso deixar você morrer! – as lágrimas caiam de meu rosto.

Senti que meu corpo parou de arder. Eu estava sentindo frio.

- sua tola! – ele segurou meu rosto e uma lágrima solitária caiu de seu rosto – eu te amo. Eu não posso deixá-la aqui.

Fechei os olhos.

Ele me amava!

E só naquele momento eu fiquei sabendo. Pelo menos eu morreria feliz.

- eu também te amo! – falei num sussurro – e por esse motivo eu não posso arriscar sua vida! Vá embora! – gritei.

- não adianta mais! – falou Suikotsu entrando junto com o companheiro.

Arregalei os olhos.

Não!

A espada que pendia do quadril de Inuyasha pareceu pulsar.

Inuyasha a tirou da bainha e ela se transformou.

- que interessante, esse é meu Mukotsu! – e Inuyasha pegou um punhal dentro da manga e a lançou. Essa se enterrou no peito de Mukotsu. E esse caiu já morto.

- vocês... – Suikotsu exclamou se virando com raiva para Inuyasha. – eu não sou que nem ele. Vai ser difícil me matar.

E Suikotsu e Inuyasha começaram uma briga fervorosa. As investidas da espada eram defendidas pelas "garras" de Suikotsu. Golpes incríveis eram proferidos e essa luta durou vários minutos.

- Kagome, você está bem? – eu já não conseguia mais falar. Inuyasha olhou para mim e foi a hora em que Suikotsu cravou as garras na barriga de Inuyasha, esse arfou e o sangue começou a escorrer pela roupa.

- me disseram que poderíamos fazer o que quiséssemos com vocês! – disse Suikotsu – se não fosse o médico idiota eu já teria me aproveitado bastante da sua namoradinha! –

- Maldito! – gritou Inuyasha e lançou a espada com raiva para o adversário que desviou – que diabos de médico é esse? –

Suikotsu somente sorriu. (n/a: estava pensando, quem sabe o Suikotsu não fazia uma fogueira e convidava o Inuyasha para mostrar a árvore genealógica de sua família?!)

A espada parecia pulsar nas mãos de Inuyasha.

- tessaiga? – Inuyasha murmurou – se você quer.

E Inuyasha colocou a espada sobre a cabeça. E lançou com toda força para Suikotsu.

Dela saíram três listras de fogo amarelado. A tenda foi pros ares e Suikotsu virou pó.

Inuyasha olhou surpreso para a espada. Foi então que se voltou para mim.

- Kagome! – ele me chamou. Com muita força eu consegui olhar para ele. Pelo menos eu tinha a certeza que ele não morreria. Infelizmente meu coração já estava parando de bater. Já não conseguia sentir meus pés e mãos.

- eu... Vou tentar usar aquele feitiço de cura! – ele exclamou.

Procurando forças eu falei bem lentamente e baixo.

- idiota, foi preciso eu e você para fazê-lo, e saímos esgotados. Você vai morrer se tentar! –

- e se eu não tentar você vai morrer! – ele disse colocando as sua mãos espalmadas em minha barriga.

- _Kirious Kluiê, naiju Lafun octirius – _senti um vigor estranho se apoderar de mim. Meu coração pareceu dar um salto dentro da caixa torácica.

Olhei para Inuyasha. Ele se encostou em mim para não cair.

Mas havia algo errado. Minhas veias continuavam queimando.

- Inuyasha... – murmurei – a única coisa você fez foi retardar a minha morte! – ele levantou os olhos – o veneno continua dentro de mim.

- eu não tenho energia suficiente! – ele sussurrou.

"Kagome, eu vou 'desligar' você!" Asuka replicou.

Não.

"o veneno demora mais se você estiver desacordada"

Não...

"Me Desculpe" e meus olhos se fecharam devido a influência de Asuka.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Abri os olhos e me sentei quase que assustada. Onde eu estou? Eu não sinto mais o veneno em mim. Será que morri?

Olho em volta e vejo que Sangô estava praticamente dormindo na beirada de meu colchonete. E uma cigana estava do outro lado com um pano molhado com água. Crys estava adormecida em um canto.

Eu parecia confusa e a cigana notou.

- guardiã... – falou ela – finalmente acordou. –

- o que aconteceu? – perguntei e vi que estava só de camisola.

- nós conseguimos anular o veneno com uma mistura de rins de porco com tripas de cascavel! – ela sorriu – fizemos você tomar enquanto estava desacordada. A mistura é ótima contra venenos de escorpião! – senti um rebuliço no estômago. Estava agradecida, mas com um nojo daqueles.

Então me lembrei de algo.

- e Inuyasha? – perguntei.

- se eu fosse você agarraria aquele homem e não soltava por nada nesse mundo. Quando ele a encontrou ele trouxe você nos braços até nós. Mas o acampamento estava a quase um dia de viagem desse lugar. – a mulher se levantou – ele também estava com um ferimento muito fundo e também quase sem forças. E pela quantidade areia que você e ele tinham acredito que enfrentaram uma tempestade de areia! – meus olhos estavam arregalados. Eu não acredito. Ele estava com aquele ferimento na barriga, e apesar de um Yokai ter muita força e energia ele estava bastante enfraquecido por causa do feitiço e mesmo assim ele me carregara por um dia?

- onde ele está? – perguntei.

- ele desmaiou assim que chegou aqui e agora está descansando na tenda dele! – ela forçou meus ombros – agora tente descansar para repor suas energias.

Eu coloquei as pernas para fora do colchonete.

- eu tenho que fazer algo antes! – e me levantei. Sangô acordou.

- Kagome aonde você vai? – especulou Sangô – você está só de camisola – nem ouvi as reclamações e sai da tenda. Vi que já era de noite e que quase todos já haviam se recolhido.

Fui para a tenda de Inuyasha e entrei.

Mas só estava Miroku, que conversava algo com Yan e Giant.

- vocês viram o Inuyasha? – perguntei.

- Kagome! – falou Gi se levantando.

- então já acordou! Como está se sentindo? – perguntou Miroku.

- bom! – Yan olhou para mim. Se o laço entre e Inuyasha e Yan era tão forte quanto o meu e Crys era certo que o leão sabia de tudo que havia acontecido. – ele está nos limites do acampamento nesse momento olhando para a lua. –

Sorri para ele.

- obrigada! – e virei as costas.

- Oh, Kagome! Você realmente vai com essa roupa atrás do Inuyasha? Ele vai ter um enfarte! – sorri e sai correndo. Esse Miroku aumenta as coisas. A camisola cobria bastante coisa.

Minha sorte era não ter ninguém pelo acampamento.

Ao longe vi uma sombra. Ele estava em uma parte em que não dava pare ser iluminada pelas fogueiras e sim pela lua. Ele estava sentado no chão.

A lua enorme estava a sua frente. Os cabelos brilhando aos raios dela. Aproximei-me lentamente.

- eu reconheceria seu cheiro a quilômetros de distância! – ele murmurou sem olhar para mim.

Aproximei-me mais e me sentei ao seu lado.

- obrigada! – murmurei.

Ele simplesmente suspirou.

- não precisa! – comentou ele – mas foi só para me agradecer que você veio aqui? – e ele me olhou. Senti a coragem se esvaindo pelos meus dedos.

Eu não posso!

_Você tem que dizer para ele! _Gritou Crystal.

'Isso mesmo' retrucou Asuka.

**Não posso! **

Olhei para a lua tentando arranjar coragem.

- Inuyasha... – comecei – aquilo que você me falou é verdade? – perguntei com um fio de voz. E o coração batendo acelerado. Em minha barriga havia um frio incompreensível.

- sobre fazermos uma busca para te achar? – ele falou divertido.

Meu coração quase parou.

Ele estava caçoando de mim. O que significa que era mentira. Apoiei as mãos no chão para me levantar. Mas ele segurou meu braço e me puxou, fazendo-me ficar frente a frente com ele.

Ele me olhou dentro dos olhos.

O momento ficou suspenso. E eu podia ver o brilho dos meus próprios olhos dentro dos dele. A expressão dele era impenetrável. E os segundos passavam.

Aquele momento estava sobre os outros.

Eu não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria a seguir. Então ele falou:

- eu demorei demais para falar para você... – ele engoliu em seco e eu senti que as mãos dele tremiam – todos esses anos sempre fomos inimigos, eu vivia namorando com uma e outra tentando achar alguém que combinasse comigo. Eu mal via que essa pessoa estava em baixo do meu nariz. Eu lutei para continuar odiando você. Mas eu vivia morrendo de ciúmes. Primeiro com o Zack, e depois aquela vez que o Mailon disse que você era linda... – eu me lembrava do dia, mas Inuyasha estava com uma expressão de descaso como ele poderia estar sentindo ciúmes? – Eu Te Amo! – ele deu ênfase em cada palavra – eu nunca imaginei que iria dizer isso para você, mas essa é a verdade. Quando eu finalmente me toquei, você começou a 'namorar' com meu irmão. E eu não sabia se tinha raiva de você ou dele. Não tinha coragem de falar, e Sesshoumaru estava cheio de gracinhas para cima de mim quanto a você... – ele falava tudo muito rápido.

- você me ama? – perguntei quase chorando – você não está mentindo está? –

- não... – e depois falou mais enfático – Não! Eu te amo. Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que amar é não hesitar em dar a própria vida. E estavam certos. Eu achei que amava tantas vezes, mas era uma mera ilusão do que sinto por você. Eu trocaria minha vida pela sua em qualquer momento! –

Olhei para ele e uma lágrima solitária desceu de meu rosto.

- então somos dois. Por que eu também amo você de forma descontrolada. – olhei para ele tão feliz que nem ao menos conseguia me expressar de forma coerente. Dei um suspiro – e o que vamos fazer quanto a isso? –

Ele sorriu e me disse:

- quer ser minha namorada? – a minha resposta foi simples e clara.

- SIM! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Bom, seguindo ao apelo de muitas pessoas (acho que o principal apelo na verdade era do meu coração) eu apressei os dois e fiz dos pombinhos um casalsinho!!**

**Auhuahauhauhaum espero que eu não tenha demorado tannnnnnntooo!**

**Sei que vcs taum para me matar tb por eu quase fazer a k-chan morrer, mas eu estava com isso na cabeça, sabe?? E deu o maior trabalho. Como descrever uma pessoa morrendo?**

**Mas deixa para lah!**

**Poxa, quase ia esquecendo!!**

**Completei 400 reviews!! To quase chorando. Claro que eu nunca conseguiria sem vcs. Aliás, sem vcs eu não conseguiria nem mesmo escrever!!**

**Uahuahuahuah, e ai? Me ajudam a chegar às 500 reviews?? **

**Respondendo as estimadas reviews:**

Ida-chan

**Suspeitos demais da conta. Fico me imaginando se eu ouvisse aqueles barulhos no quarto do meu namorado. Sabe... eu acho que entrava já com uma foice na mão gritando "agora você é ex-vivo". Eu e minhas besteiras, é so ignorar viu??**

**Uahuahuaua, ah vc falou sobre a minha próxima fic a adoração selvagem. Praticamente ela jah estah pronta. Falta somente as duas ultimas paginas, mas eu tenho uma coisa que é a de nunca postar duas fics ao mesmo tempo, se não vc tem que dividir sua atenção e criatividade para dois alvos, e isso complica e geralmente acaba causando fics não-terminadas!**

**Uauahua, como falei!**

**Bjs**

Nat-chan

**Bota devagar nisso, a pessoa tem que colocar uma placa em néon em cima da Kagome dizendo "EU TE AMO". Apesar de que naum precisa mais neah?? Rs rs rs.**

**E ela tb nem se fala... cof cof.**

**Bom, naum foi bem uma guerra (se desviando de uma travesseirada perdida), é que. Sabe, não tem aquele ditado que diz que dois bicudos naum se beijam?? Pronto, eu tive que colocar eles numc asituação bemmmmm preocupante para eles falarem. Na hora, o inu, coitado, tava com coragem até mesmo para vender a avó por algumas uvas se fosse preciso. Uauahuhauhaa. Bom, vou para a próxima review! ;D**

Lilermen

**Segredo, eu também amooooooooo o Kouga, quando ele aparece jah sei que vem diversão pela frente! Uhauhajhahuahua. É acho que eu me atarsei um pouquinho. Mas eu queria ser que nem ela. Poxa, em todo canto que ela chega tem algum cara dando em cima dela. E geralmente eu tenho UMA criatividade para descrever esses caras!**

**Não mudar meu jeito de escrever?? Realmente fiquei feliz em ouvir isso, mas creio que a cada silaba que escrevo, cada palavra formulada eu mudo um pouco. É. Acho que sirvo nem que seja de mau exemplo. Kkkkkkkkk. **

Aline Higurashi

**É parece que o Miroku se acertou, se não coitado!**

**Uahuahuahuah, imagina eles casados e ele dando em cima de uma garota, mow chato, ce não acha naum??**

**Kkkkkkkkkk, verdade, o Kouga estava bemmm mais interessado. Mas se vc pensar direito, ele era mestre dele, seria chato se ele desse bola, neah??**

**Ah, sobre a apresentaçaão... vou deixar para o próximo capitulo!**

**Uahuahua, vai ser mais interessante!**

**Uahuahahuauaha, eu ateh pensei em acabar rapidamente com a guerra, mas algo me impede, quero fazer algo bem dramático.**

**Rs rs rs, bjsss**

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**

**Caramba, que bom que vc gostou. O Miroku finalmente s eajeitou, acho. kkkkkkkk**

**acho que a sua pergunta foi respondida nesse capitulo! ****Rs rs rs!**

**Bjksssssssssssssss**

**Ludy-chan**

**Eu sei como é... nem nas férias. Parece que nas férias é que aparecem mais coisas!**

**Auhuahuahuahuahua, bom, naum se preocupe com as reviews, mas de vez em quando me deixe sabendo se vc estah gostando ou odiando a fic. **

**Uahuahuahuahua, segredinho, eu tb AMO o casal Kagome Sesshy, sei lah. Ela parece ser a mulher perfeita para acabar com aquela frieza dele. Apesar de que a Kagome mais parece a Rin crescida ou o a Rin que pareça com a Kagome novinha. Vixi, isso vai endoidar minha cabeça. Melhor deixar para lah num acha naum??**

**Kkkkkkkkk, bom vou indo.**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Posso ser bem sincera? Bom, pensando que a resposta seja positiva. A primeira parte da sua review me fez rir. Quando vc disse... " se for o Shippo eu entro na teria que ele vá viajar com eles...". eu ri por que na minha acbeça pareceu a imagem de um monte de cientistas rodeando uma mesa discutindo "quem vai ser o companheiro da Sangô". O seu comentário foi inteligente, a minha mente que foi retardada!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkk, bom jah falei demais de meus pensamentos idiotas e toscos (precisava completar isso?), vc amah essaw fic de paixão? Caramba vc quer mimar neah??**

**Rs rs rs, bjkssssssssssssss**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Sim, seu deixei a festa. Sabe, naum sou muito festeira. E o povo tava só falando besteira. Ai corri aqui no meu quarto e postei. Eu tenho que admitir que tb sou egoísta!**

**Uaahuahua, mas so quando quero!kkk, bjkssssssss**

**Kagome (sami)**

**Realmente, graças a Deus que aquele pervertido teve coragem e a pediu em casamento.**

**Verdade, o inu sempre sobra!!**

**(to me sentindo culpada aqui)**

**Mas ele vai ter a recompensa, acho... kkkkkkkkkkkk, sima conversa deles foi muito fofa, e ele lah todo preocupado. Kkkkkkkkk, o naraku... acho que só vai aparecer lah para o ultimo capitulo!!**

**Jessicalpc**

**É... foi mais ou menos. Num foi bemmmmmmmmm uma apresnetação cigana mas espero que tenha valido do mesmo jeito (naum é? Naum é?). Sim eu acho ele parecido como o simba! Às vezes eu fico imaginando como minha mente é tosca pq eu penso a Crystal como o pégasus!**

**Buaaaa! Tapada! Kkkkk, falando nos companheiros, sabe eu tenho uma prima (ela tem um ano e sete meses) que se chama Giane Cristy, (juro para vc naum é mentira, é que a mãe se chama givoneide 'isso lá é nome?' e do pai Cristiano) ai eu vou chamá-la e começo a gritar Giant, Giant! Kkkkkkkk. Bjsss**

**Polly**

**Rs rs rs, quase mato de susto quando digo que ia matar a K-chan, eu quase mato vc de susto de novo neah??**

**É... serah que é a Kirara? ¬¬, às vezes me pergunto por que que eu sou TÃO previsível??**

**Kkkkkkkkk, o que?? Morar com vc? Lah na mansão elfa?? Tah brincando! Quero sim! Quero sim! Claro!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eba, vai que eu acho um namorado por lah??**

**Luna**

**Mais ansiosa pro próximo?? As vezxes me pergunto por que sou taum malvada sabia?? Kkkkkkkkk, eu sempre paro nas melhores partes, é pq tem algo dentro de mim que naum me deixa postar mais sabe??**

**Kkkk, brinks!**

**Sim, ele estava preocupado, mas que pessoa apaixonada não estaria?? Kkk, sabe, você me falou assim: Não faça os dois se entenderem soh no ultimo capitulo. Ai me deu a doida e fiz eles se entenderem nesse, afinal. Acho que jah estou nesse chove mais naum molha a muito tempo. **

**Eu amuh os back, tem algo nas musicas deles, pricipalmente as novas, mas realmente amo mais o creed. Sim eu sei que banda é essa, naum ouço muito mas jah ouvi algumas musicas!!**

**Posso te fazer uma pergunta?? Vc jah assistiu o filme orgulho e preconceito?? É que estamos falando sobre gostos neah?? **

**Bom,. Sim eu penso nele como o simba. Kkkkkkkk, eu sou mow retardada!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, bjss**

**Agome Chan**

**Caramba... esse foi o mesmo comentário que a Luna fez... para naum deixar eles se entenderem so no ultimo capitulo!! Bom acho que naum fiz isso!!**

**Auhauhauha, é que me deu a doida na hora. Sai juntando tudo, a brincadeira dos dois com o comentário da giant ai a perverção do Miroku, a briga e por ai vai neah? Kkkkk, o kissus naum foi nesse cap, mas eu vou fazer bastante nos próximos, e é claro tom,ando cuidado com a diabete deles!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Bjkss viu??**

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-Sann**

**Oiiiiiiiiiii! Eu vi que vc faz parceria com a Aline... eu converso muito com ela! (eu me pergunto quando vou deixar de ser retardada, mas deixa para lah).**

**Ah, aquela historia de festa surpresa que naum era mais surpresa? É a verdade! O povo naum sabe esconder nada. Eu saio lah fora ai minha prima sai gritando ENTRAAAAAAAAAAAA! POR QUE VC TAH AQUI FORA! E desde quando eu sou proibida de sair... claro que eu ter visto minha tia carregando um bolo tb ajudou bastante. Rs rs. É...**

**Naum se preocupa: festa surpresa é sinônimo de "vc so vai ter bolo e refri esse ano". Kkkkkkk.**

**Beijinho na bochecha da kagome... eu tava sme criatividade... e tb estava em um de meus dias pudicos sabe? **

**Eu espero realmente naum ter demorado! E naum matei ninguém, pelo menos ateh agora!!**

**Bjkss**

**Fkake**

**Graças a Deus estah de volta ativa!! Ufaa!**

**Eu tava preocupada como jah te disse, por que vc sumiu, mas naum se precupa. Ah, vixi, é super difícil escrever sempreeeeee em primeira pessoas, as vezes eu esqueço e de repente Bam, tenho que reescrever tudo. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, vc tb assitiu o corcunda do notre dame?? Kkkkkk, eu nem me lembro como era a musica mas vou tentar rever o filme!? É, imagina que eu tava conversando agora pouco que eu vejo o Yan como o simba??? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Disney vicia! Hhahaha. **

**Ah, os guardiões naum tem mais 180... agora tem 207. . (caramba eu escrevi tudo isso??).**

**SIM SIM SIM! Pode me mandar o anime de matança, e me manda um de romance e um de drama... (to parecendo criança em loja de doces)... uahuah é so ignorar. Estou esperando sua carta. E quanto ao cd com as historias?? Que tal brincar de disco voador com ele?? (olha, avisando, to no meus dias toscos hj)**

**Bom, bjss **

**p.s.: (como eu tenho coisa para te falar!) ameiiii o crhno, vc estava certa. É muito bom. Beira a perfeição, e ateh o vilão e bonito. Oh colírio, apesar que o Aion é um beijoqueiro de uma figa... rs rs rs. E afinal, o padre/sacerdote/pastor (o povo da tradução naum sabia qual escolhia naum eh??) Remington é um anjo. Logo vi, para ser perfeito daquele jeito, só sendo mesmo um anjo. E na hora que Joshua tava lutando com o Crhno, vc notou a ironia? O demônio lutando pelo bem e o apóstolo de Deus pelo o outro lado. E seu amigo realmente tava certo é meio macabro, e eu adoro essas coisas. Ah e tb amei o Jubei-chan, gostei mais do Crhno mas amei tb... o Shiro é uma onda... não consigo me esquecer dele na segunda temporada dançando e soletrando a palavra I-M-B-E-C-I-L. (OLHANDO PARA CIMA) Meu Deus, eu escrevi tudo isso?? É... acho que jah tah na hora de eu ir.**

**Aggie18**

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Como ce tah?? (eu tenho que deixar de ser exagerada -.-')**

**Sim, o inu estava muito na cara que gostava dela neh?? Kkkkkkkkkkk, e o miroku entaum, finalmente criou coragem. Apesar de tudo. Kkkkkk. **

**Sim, a mansaum chegou um monte gente nova. Kkkk, muita mesmo, e sim eu quero que vc me apresente ao povo lah!**

**:D, bjkss**

**Letícia**

**Sim, eu tava assistindo o Inuyasha e lembrei que havia me esquecido totalmente que o Kouga e ele viviam brigando. Ai remediei o faot neah?? Ah, o beijo na bochecha? Eu tava sem criatividade, e como falei em algum comentário anterior eu estava em um de meus dias celibatários. Ai eu naum fiz uma pega bem feito. Kkk, eu e minha idéias loucas e sem sentidos.**

**Verdade, se naum ele ia morrer achando que ela gostava do Zack do Sesshoumaru, do Kouga (olhando a ultima frase), caramba, serah que a Kagome arranja um pretendente em cada lugar que para? Rs, espero que o inu de um jeito nisso agora! Auhauhauhauha. **

**Ah, eu naum disse que alguém ia morrer, so disse que era difícil descrever alguém **_**morrendo**_**, ou seja presente conitnuo, a ação ainda naum terminou, sakas? Bom, deixa eu pular para próxima review!**

**Up!**

**Dani-sama**

**Não... vc naum falou?? Vc adora?? A demora que eu levo para postar?? Caramba e eu achava que postava rápido! Buaaaaaaa, eu so dmeoro uma semana! Buaaaaaaaaa! Kj, brink's. eu tb faço isso nos livros de romance, começa aquele problemão, o coração começa a bater rápido, ai eu penso, eu sei que ela vai terminar com ele, entaum pq eu to assim? Kkkkkk, eu e minha loucuras, pelo menos nessa eu sei que naum estou sozinha! Nesse caso vou botar sempre as poesias no final... rs rs rs, e como vc gostou daquela uma parecida que vai lah para baixo...**

**;D**

**Bjkss**

**Valeria-chan**

**ah, naum se preocupa, pode ateh ser atrasado mais se for de coração eu nem me importo tah?? Uahuahuahuaha, eu ganhei um Tybalt Capuleto e um padre/sacerdoto/anjo/pastor Remington. Ai, eu esmpresto o Crhno ou o francisco se vc quiser. **

**Uahuahua, vc naum deve estar entendendo nada. É que uma amiga minha me mandou os animes do Crhno crusade e do romeo x juliet. Uahauhaua, **

**Eu tenho alguns episódios japonês, verdade, a voz do Sesshy e do Miroku saum bem mais sexys. E eu odeio, eu repito, odeioo a voz da Kagome na versão brasileira, parece uma patricinha misturado com criança mimada! Eca!! Uahauhau, bom vou nessa!!**

**Bjksss**

• _**É muito quadro para uma parede, é muita tinta pra um só pincel, é pouca água pra muita sede, muita felicidade para uma review •**_

**(entenderam o pedido?? Espero que sim. ;D) **


	27. Futuro

**Capítulo XXVII: Futuro**

Olhei para Inuyasha e depois para o chão. Eu não havia arranjado coragem para falar para Sangô. O que era um erro. E ele também não contara para Miroku.

Claramente Crys e Yan já sabiam de tudo, mas preferiam ficar calados. Vi uma sombra no chão árido e logo a minha frente um falcão pousou. O reconheci imediatamente pelos ferimentos que se curavam nas suas pernas.

- vejo que já está bem! – ele comentou. Sorri para ele.

- agradeço a você! – falei me acocorando a sua frente – mas posso te fazer uma pergunta? –

- sim... – ele respondeu. Miroku e Sangô se aproximaram junto com os outros.

- quem eram aqueles homens que me seqüestraram? – ele olhou para mim.

- meu dono sempre foi Suikotsu, ele era um médico de uma aldeia ao norte! – ele começou a falar – de repente apareceram uns cinco homens e o levaram. Eu os segui e foi quando ele se transformou naquele assassino sem escrúpulos. – ele suspirou – não sei quem o mandou seqüestrá-la, mas sei que não foi ele. Suikotsu às vezes se parecia com o médico e não se lembrava do assassino, e às vezes tinha o rosto sereno, mas eu sabia que ele não era o médico. Mas apesar de tudo, ele nunca me machucou. Aquele outro humano estúpido que gostava de me machucar quando eu não fazia o que ele mandava! –

Kagome franziu a testa.

- dupla personalidade! – Inuyasha comentou – já ouvi falar. Por isso que ele falara sobre um médico! – ele olhou para mim e eu acenei afirmativamente.

- espera, quando vocês foram atacados eu e Sangô também fomos, mas ele mais parecia um robô! – resmungou Miroku.

- ele falou algo sobre já ser tarde demais, que nossa amiga já estava morta! – sussurrou Sangô pensando alto.

- entre os cinco homens que foram buscar Suikotsu tinha um que realmente parecia muito estranho! – falou o falcão.

- eles estão falando com o falcão, mamãe? – perguntou um menino. Ouvi aquilo e notei que várias pessoas haviam parado para ver a estranha cena.

- não sei, filho! – falou a mãe. Senti que alguém estava tentando entrar na minha mente e focalizei a mente em seis palavras:

_Não tente entrar na minha mente!_

Senti que a presença recuou e também notei que a mãe do garoto corou violentamente.

- nesse caso ao todo são seis homens... – falou Inuyasha – eu me livrei de dois.

- e nós do senhor máquina! – falou Miroku.

- eu também consegui me livrar de um! – falei.

- então faltam dois? – Sangô comentou.

- não... – o falcão respondeu – há alguém que fica ao norte para quem eles sempre mandam mensagem! Tal... Bankotsu! –

- Bankotsu! Então ao todo são sete! – disse Sangô.

- quem pode estar por trás disso? – Miroku coçou o queixo.

- como se não soubéssemos! – Inuyasha resmungou – o maldito Naraku! –

- é impossível, como ele saberia onde estamos?! – retruquei.

- ele pode deduzir! – resmungou Miroku.

- não há como, ele não sabia com qual raça estávamos treinando – Inuyasha resmungou – eu não consigo assimilar as coisas. Há uma peça faltando no quebra cabeça! – fomos interrompidos por Sheraz que se aproximava.

- meu pai pediu para que eu chamasse vocês, ele precisa falar com vocês urgentemente! – e ela se foi com Sangô e Miroku. Eu me levantei lentamente e fui para o lado de Inuyasha.

- não tenho coragem de contar para eles! – falei pousando minha mão no braço dele.

- nem eu, acho que caímos no mesmo erro deles! – Inuyasha sorriu.

Seguimos para a tenda de Tarik.

Inuyasha colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- ah, mas eu não quero ficar escondendo que a gente está namorando! – sorri.

Finalmente parecia que havíamos nos entendido, mas eu ainda não havia me controlado ainda. Fazia dois dias que começamos o namoro, mas cada vez que Inuyasha se aproximava eu tinha a impressão que teria uma taquicardia.

Ele sorriu tímido.

Entramos na tenda e nos sentamos.

- vocês já sabem muito bem entrar na mente de alguém! – falou Tarik – e já está na hora de vocês irem a procura do guardião do quarto pedaço da Shikon no Tama. – olhamos para ele curiosos.

- Há uns quatro anos, eu mandei meu próprio descendente para o futuro para proteger o guardião – ele abaixou os olhos – tanto guardião como meu estimado filho estão no mundo paralelo em uma cidade chamada Tóquio! – olhamos para ele, estávamos surpresos – vocês devem procurá-lo.

- nós devemos voltar para Tóquio? – perguntamos.

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

- e qual o nome de seu filho? – perguntei.

- eu não posso dizer! – ele respondeu – desconfiamos que há alguém que é traidor... Não no acampamento, mas fora. E a mente de vocês ainda é fraca! – ele disse.

- e como vamos achá-los? – perguntou Sangô surpresa.

- é fácil, meu filho é um cigano, mas ele está desacostumado a viver protegendo a própria mente. Vocês devem entrar em sua mente, e ele vai proteger a mente dele bruscamente. Vocês logo perceberão que é ele! – ele disse.

- você está querendo dizer... Para nós andarmos pelas ruas de Tóquio a procura de uma pessoa que nós não temos nem idéia? – Inuyasha perguntou – você tem idéia do tamanho de Tóquio? –

- não! – falou Tarik.

- é bem maior que Quiurulac... – eu respondi.

Tarik não pareceu impressionado.

- mesmo assim você quer que façamos isso? – perguntou Sangô.

- quero sim! – olhamos para ele.

- isso pode demorar anos! – resmungou Miroku.

- eu confio em vocês! E os companheiros de vocês podem ajudar! – ele disse.

- nós não podemos levá-los! No nosso mundo não existem cavalos alados, ou esfinges... Se eles aparecerem lá então estaremos mortos! – disse balançando a cabeça como se a idéia fosse inaceitável.

- então sinto muito! – disse Tarik.

Miroku suspirou. Sabíamos que não havia saída.

- e onde é o portal mais próximo? – perguntei.

- em Moh'r! – ele respondeu.

- nós teremos que voltar para Moh'r, melhor então eu usar o portal que vai para minha casa! – eu disse.

- é desse mesmo que eu estou falando! – ele replicou.

Olhei para ele.

- você não quer facilitar não é mesmo? – perguntei.

- não! – me levantei.

- nesse caso eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas. – todos se levantaram e eu segui para minha tenda.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Ichigo, eu vou te deixar por que se eu for com Crys vai ser bem mais rápido! – ela olhou para mim.

- não se preocupe! – ela disse me olhando.

- então até mais! – sorri e segui para onde Sangô me esperava.

Lentamente eu sai do acampamento com Sangô para onde os outros esperavam.

- Sangô você vem comigo em Crystal! – estendi minha mão e a ajudei a subir.

Inuyasha subiu nas costas de Yan e Miroku se sentou no casco de Giant. Yan deu um pulo e começamos a viagem.

- estou me sentindo em um tapete voador! – gritou Miroku.

Começamos a rir.

**Aumente a altitude, Crys!**

_Estava esperando você dizer isso._

E ela bateu as asas fervorosamente. Ela mexia as patas como se estivesse correndo. E as nuvens começaram a perecer estar a poucos metros.

- está gostando, Sangô? – perguntei.

- estou amando! – ela disse sorrindo estranhamente. Eu não entendi o que ela sentia.

- o que está acontecendo Sangô? – perguntei.

- as duvidas... – ela disse murmurando.

- que tipos de duvida? – perguntei olhando por sobre o ombro.

- como será esse meu companheiro? – ela olhou para o lado – será que nos daremos bem? – olhei para Sangô e sorri.

- não se preocupe, essas duvidas também me assolaram! – eu disse sorrindo.

- eu sei, mas todos vocês tiveram muita sorte! – ela disse – Miroku teve como companheiro a Giant, que é perfeita para controlá-lo. Você teve a Crys, que é tão sábia. E Inuyasha... Yan é perfeito para mostrar a ele o quanto ele é arrogante as vezes! – ela sorriu na ultima frase.

Eu sorri, meu arrogante. Que estranho dizer isso.

- não se preocupe Sangô, o seu companheiro sempre vai estar ao seu lado! – olhei para a frente – a natureza, ou seja os elementos, são tão sábios! Eu me pergunto, por que temos que treinar com tantas raças? Uma vez, Himura deixou escapar que já existiram outros guardiões... qual foi o por quê de eles aparecerem, e como eles eram? E como eram seus companheiros? Deve haver alguma resposta por trás de tudo isso. Por que nada acontece por acaso. Você não vê que tudo é perfeito? – olhei a minha volta. – eu não acredito que com tanta sabedoria eles fossem pregar uma peça com você! – eu disse. (n/a: essa frase ficou meia sem sentido, mas vou deixar do jeito que estah :D)

- você está certa! – ela respirou calmamente.

Olhei para as nuvens.

Por que tantas duvidas me assolavam? Por que eu fui escolhida para ser uma guardiã? Afinal não sou tão forte assim.

Abaixo meus olhos.

Um dia eu espero que tudo se encaixe.

Um dia, quem sabe!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estiquei os braços.

Já havia anoitecido e havíamos parado perto de um vilarejo.

- caramba! Uma viagem que demoraríamos uns trinta dias fazendo poderemos fazer em menos de três dias! – disse satisfeita.

- por que vocês não vão dormir no vilarejo? – sugeriu Yan.

- mas e vocês? – perguntou Sangô.

- acho que podemos nos proteger! - Resmungou Crystal.

- também acho! – Giant limpou um local e se deitou.

- então está bem – falou Miroku pegando a mochila de Sangô e colocando nas costas.

Seguimos a todo momento olhando para trás. O povoado era bem pequeno e havia uma pequena hospedaria. Entramos e perguntamos se havia quartos vagos.

- há só um! – a mulher disse – nele há uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro.

- a hospedaria está lotada? – perguntou Miroku.

- muitas pessoas do norte estão se mudando para o sul! – a senhora disse enquanto fazia uma peça de crochê.

- a guerra! – sussurrei.

- ficaremos com o quarto! – disse Inuyasha.

- mas... – eu disse.

- não se preocupe, Miroku e Sangô dormem na de casal, você na de solteiro e eu na minha esteira. – ele disse.

- mas... – resmunguei. Ela nos deu a chave e ele me agarrou pelo braço e começou a me puxar.

- não me trate feito criança! – resmunguei na porta do quarto enquanto ele abria.

Ele olhou para mim. Minha raiva se foi rapidamente.

- nada de brigas hoje! – pediu Sangô entrando no quarto.

Logo estávamos deitados.

Inuyasha apagou a lamparina e se deitou em sua esteira no chão.

Eu ouvia a respiração de Sangô e Miroku do outro lado do quarto. Deixei a mão pender da cama. Por que, eu não sei.

Mas a minha mão bateu no peito desnudo de Inuyasha. Puxei minha mão imediatamente. Mas ele a segurou.

Meu coração começou a bater forte, eu me sentia como uma criança que havia sido pega fazendo travessura.

Ele acariciou minha mão. Meu coração voltou a acelerar.

Ele passava os dedos nas costas e nos dedos e carinhosamente entrelaçou a minha mão com a dele.

Ah, se eu pudesse vê-lo naquele momento.

Senti um puxão forte na mão e eu cai da cama.

Respirei rapidamente sem entender.

Eu havia caído em cima de Inuyasha. Ele segurou minha cabeça. Eu coloquei cada perna em um lado do corpo dele. Me equilibrando em seu abdômen.

- você é louco? Miroku ou Sangô podem acordar! – sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ele girou o corpo me deixando de lado.

- eles estão no quinto sono! – ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

Eu senti um arrepio intenso subindo da base da espinha.

A pele de meu braço se arrepiou. Ele riu baixinho e começou a dar beijinhos em minha bochecha.

- não é a toa que as meninas da escola ficavam doidas por você, se você fazia isso com alguma das suas namoradas elas deviam espalhar sua fama! – ele colocou a mão em minha cintura e me puxou.

Pousei uma de minhas mãos no pescoço dele.

Ele beijou o canto de minha boca. Deixando-me com gosto de "quero-mais". Eu gemi baixinho.

Não aceitando aquele tipo de chantagem eu o beijei.

Meu Deus, como era bom beijá-lo. Eu já havia beijado eles antes, mas eu nunca consegui admitir isso.

Os braços dele envolveram minhas costas.

Eu nunca conseguirei descrever aquela sensação.

Era como se estivessem oferecendo um pedaço do céu, como se eu pudesse tocá-lo, mas nunca descrever a textura.

Ele inclinou um pouco mais o corpo ficando com a parte de cima do corpo sobre mim.

- sabia que isso é pervertido? – reclamei ofegante – nossos amigos estão bem ai do lado! –

- coisa pior eles fazem conosco! – ele reclamou me beijando enquanto eu ria.

- você é realmente um cafajeste! – reclamei rindo.

- tenho culpa se você gota desse tipinho de gente? – ele brincou beijando minha testa e meus olhos.

- sabia que amanhã temos que viajar? – reclamei passando os braços pelas costas dele.

- fala isso só para botar a culpa em mim amanhã! – ele disse.

Acabei adormecendo nos braços dele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei com algo se mexendo ao meu lado. Abri os olhos e encontrei Inuyasha olhando algo acima de mim. Olhei e vi Sangô e Miroku em pé olhando-nos.

- vão querer nos explicar? – perguntou Miroku. Coloquei o rosto no peito de Inuyasha.

**Lasqueira. **Pensei.

**-** é... – falou Inuyasha – nós estamos namorando! – ele falou diretamente.

Miroku arregalou os olhos.

- e vocês não nos falaram? – gritou Sangô.

- só faz três dias que nós começamos! – eu respondi me levantando lentamente.

- que amigos vocês são? – disse Miroku.

- desculpe! – falei mordendo os lábios. Sangô olhou para Miroku.

- seria impossível esconder da gente quando você fizeram aquela barulheira ontem a noite. – disse Sangô.

Miroku suspirou.

- eles se esqueceram que estamos sempre alertas! – falou Miroku virando as costas para pegar as coisas.

Eles saíram do quarto deixando eu e Inuyasha.

Olhei para ele.

Ele olhou para parede.

- nós deveríamos ter sido mais discretos ontem a noite! - resmunguei

- mas isso adiantou bastante nosso trabalho! – ele disse.

- é, é verdade! – disse sorrindo e pegando minha mochila.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- vocês poderiam me esperar por um minuto? – pedi. Estávamos em um povoado maior do que aquele do dia anterior. – eu vou ver se acho uma erva para fazer aquele extrato contra ferimentos! – comentei e sai andando apressada.

Eu havia visto em algum lugar uma venda que haviam ervas. Passei na frente de um beco e senti duas mãos me puxando para dentro dele.

Senti-me sendo empurrada contra a parede. Arregalei os olhos.

Eu vi um rosto de um rapaz. Ele era definitivamente bonito, mas estava com a barba por fazer e uma garrafa de bebida pendia de sua mão esquerda.

- é difícil acharmos moças tão bonitas por essas bandas! – ele murmurou.

- o que você quer comigo? – gritei.

- que você fique caladinha! – ele disse beijando meu pescoço e apertando minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça.

Eu não acredito que o idiota estava tentando me possuir contra minha vontade.

- cinco segundos para se afastar de mim! – falei ameaçadora.

- e o que vai fazer? – ele disse.

- _armenfdious - _ele foi jogado contra a parede. Eu só poderia fazer magias, não queria mostrar que era uma guardiã.

Ele deu um sorrisinho irônico.

- isso eu também sei fazer! – ele olhou para mim e falou – _jgofu_**[presa – **senti minhas mão presas acima de minha cabeça.

Droga, ele é um mago.

- por favor, se afaste, eu não quero machucá-lo! – eu disse enquanto ele se aproximava.

Ele sorriu cinicamente. Com um único olhar ele foi levitando em mais de cinco metros.

Ele deixou a garrafa cair.

- o... Que você é? – ele gritou sem entender.

Nada falei. Senti que a magia em meus braços havia se dissipado.

Soltei-me e olhei para ele.

- você tem que ver quem está tentando atacar, idiota! – gritei.

- por favor, Kagome, solte-o! – disse Inuyasha as minhas costas. Olhei-o, ele tinha uma expressão terrível.

- sua vadia, me largue! – o homem gritou.

- como é que é? – gritou Inuyasha – solte-o, Kagome! – Inuyasha gritou. Eu o soltei. E enquanto ele caia a terra se abriu e o engoliu, deixando somente a cabeça dele de fora. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados.

- vocês, não são magos! – ele gritou. Inuyasha baixou o capuz da capa, e eu fiz o mesmo com a minha.

- uma elfa, e um Yokai... – ele falou em um sussurro – quem são vocês? – ele perguntou.

Miroku e Sangô chegaram.

- o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Miroku.

- esse homem chamou a Kagome de vadia! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- ah, coitado dele, Inuyasha. Acho que já é o suficiente, solta ele! – Sangô saiu detrás de Miroku. O homem olhou Sangô de cabeça aos pés. Miroku fez um movimento com as mãos e a bebida que estava na garrafa bateu no rosto do rapaz – solta não, eu vou matar esse cara! – gritou Miroku.

- idiota! – gritou ele e cuspiu em Miroku. Qual foi a surpresa ao ver a cauda de Miroku. Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram e quase saíram da órbita.

- imbecil! – Miroku fez uma magia para secar a saliva do rapaz e a cauda se transformou em pernas.

- vocês... eu nunca imaginei que veria... Um elfo e um... Yokai junto com um Tritão! – ele resmungou sem entender.

- talvez você nunca entenda! – e todos saímos do beco. Por ultimo Inuyasha abriu o buraco onde o rapaz estava preso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Moh'r estava bem à frente.

- temos que ir para a o palácio, quero ver quais as novidades! – falou Miroku e todos acenamos afirmativamente.

- o melhor é irmos pela floresta – eu disse.

Crys voava desviando das árvores. Recolhendo uma ou outra asa quando preciso. Chegamos aos portões de fundo do palácio. Os guardas olharam assustados para nós, mais ainda para Yan e colocaram as lanças em forma de ataque.

- pedimos permissão para entrar, diga que somos quatro jovens que acabaram de chegar do acampamento de Ciganos! – falou Inuyasha.

Um dos guardas saiu em direção do palácio.

Depois de longos minutos ele voltou.

- têm permissão para entrar! – ele disse dando passagem. Entramos.

Sabíamos que não podíamos evitar os olhares curiosos.

_Esses idiotas estão pensando que eu sou um modo de transporte exótico! _Resmungou Crys.

**Você está lendo a mente deles?**

_Era de se esperar! _

Entramos no palácio. E uma criada nos levou até uma sala. As unhas de Yan arranhavam a cerâmica e as patas de Crys faziam um barulho surdo. Entramos na sala onde estava aquele mesmo homem de cabelos grisalho que nos dissera qual seria nossa missão a pouco mais de dez meses, ele se chamava Kanirf.

Ele olhou atentamente para nós.

- vocês amadureceram muito desde a última vez que eu os vi! – ele comentou sorrindo satisfeito – e vocês mudaram bastante! – ele olhou para os guardiões da Shikon no Tama – onde está o último guardião? – ele perguntou e mostrou uns sofás para nos sentarmos.

- nós estamos indo a procura dele! – respondeu Sangô.

- entendo! – ele disse coçando o queixo – e o que vieram fazer aqui? – ele disse sorrindo sonsamente.

- novidades da guerra! – falei friamente.

Ele suspirou.

- estamos perdidos! – ele disse – não vamos suportar muito tempo! – ele passou a mão no rosto – estamos tentando suportar esse ano de campanha, mas está quase sendo impossível. Os melhores magos foram mandados para as montanhas para treinarem. Mas eles não podem lutar até o treinamento estar feito. O que pode demorar mais dois meses! E vocês ainda não estão preparados! Há uma certa inquietação por causa de vocês, muitos dizem que você são um blefe, outros que se realmente vocês existem não servirão de nada. – ele parou para respirar.

A situação parecia muito pior do que imaginávamos.

- a grande ilha já foi tomada! – ele continuou – todos os produtos que vêm mais do norte já não chegam a nós, os preços das mercadorias estão aumentando, e o que as pessoas ganham diminuindo! Estamos em crise! – ele disse – e pior que a nossa única esperança eram as quatro raças. E elas se recusaram a nos ajudar! – ele suspirou.

Inuyasha me olhou e eu vi que em seu olhar havia tristeza. Estava eminente ser impossível vencer. Mas eu não iria desistir. Nem que eu lutasse sozinha.

- já faz algum tempo que decidimos que se você se mostrassem iria dar mais esperança ao povo, mas nunca conseguimos contatá-los! –

- quer dizer que podemos no mostrar? – perguntou Sangô.

- sim! – ele respondeu.

- acho que você já tirou muitas de nossas duvidas! – Inuyasha se levantou.

- não! – ele pediu – vocês... Poderiam fazer um favor para mim? – ele perguntou.

- depende... – respondeu Miroku.

- vocês já podem ler mentes, não? – perguntou ele.

- sim... – Sangô respondeu cautelosa.

- então... Vocês serão perfeitos! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- deixa eu ver se entendi... – falei enquanto seguíamos para o local onde iria ocorrer a assembléia de magia – nós temos que ler a mente de todos os sacerdotes para descobrir qual deles é o traidor e desmascará-lo na frente de todos? –

- sim! – respondeu Inuyasha. Ao entrar na caverna atravessamos a parede e seguimos pelo salão enorme até a porta que ficava no fundo.

Estava tudo cheio de gente.

- vamos nos separar! – e cada um de nós foi para um lado diferente do salão. Olhei para cima. A luz não deixava ver um espaço que se parecia a uma varanda. E nela estavam Crys e Yan. Giant estava atrás de uma porta esperando a hora certa.

O salão estava realmente cheio de gente. Era capaz de se ter uns dois mil magos no local.

Os sete sacerdotes apareceram. Eles estavam encapuzados e começaram a apresentar algumas leis novas que estavam sendo impostas.

Eu nem prestava atenção ao que eles falavam.

**Vamos lá, Asuka. Faça seu trabalho. E não se esqueça de me mandar o que está vendo.**

Não demorou muito e eu comecei a receber ondas de pensamentos e lembranças.

"Eu tenho que tomar cuidado com aquele cachorro, um dia ele ainda me mata... Papai? Ele vai trabalhar, volta antes do anoitecer... esse cachorro idiota novamente... Por que eu fui escolher me casar com ela? Faz mais de dois anos que nós não nos deitamos..."

"esse está fora da lista!" disse Asuka.

Tentamos mais três. E eles foram descartados.

"aquele idiota, quem ele acha que é?... eu vou provar que sou melhor que ele... quero café sim!... eles deveriam colocar mais café nesse café... Por que eu ainda tenho que visitar meus pais?..."

**Esse está descartado, Asuka.**

"não, há algo estranho". Depois de alguns segundo uma lembrança me apareceu.

"obrigada senhor Bankotsu!" um homem apareceu em minha mente. Ele era moreno e tinha uma trança. Grandes olhos negros e um sorriso muito belo. "Naraku que agradece pela informação" Bankostu estendeu um saco cheio de moedas para ele "você tem certeza que os guardiões estarão perto de Quiurulac, não é?".

Uma raiva enorme se apossou de mim. Imbecil, foi ele que disse onde estaríamos.

Meu sangue esquentou. Que sensação é essa? É como se eu não pudesse perdoar alguém. Como ele pode fazer isso? Trair o próprio povo.

Estava um murmúrio muito grande no salão.

- e os guardiões? – perguntou alguém na multidão.

**Ah, não. De novo não!**

- o que tem eles? – perguntou um Sacerdote.

- cadê eles? – gritou outra pessoa.

- eles estão em treinamento, já dissemos! – falou outro sacerdote – por que vocês fazem essa pergunta todas as vezes? –

- por que eles são uns maricas e nunca aparecem! – gritou um homem.

_Vocês podem se mostrar esqueceu? _Gritou Crys.

Levantei-me calmamente e segui para o centro do salão.

- vocês não deveriam falar isso! – falei alto. O eco fez com que minha voz perpetuasse por todo o salão.

Todos pararam sem entender. Eu vi quando os outros também começaram a ir para o centro.

- como vocês podem chamar os guardiões de maricas se não os conhecem? – falei. O capuz cobria meu rosto.

- por favor, se retire! – pediu um sacerdote. Eu o olhei e subi na plataforma. Ele pegou em meu braço como se quisesse me fazer sair dali.

Mas uma mão segurou o braço dele. Era Inuyasha.

- não trisque nela! – ele rosnou por debaixo do capuz.

O salão estava em silêncio total.

O que era quase impossível entre duas mil pessoas.

- saiam daqui! – sacerdote rosnou – você estão profanando solo sagrado! –

- o "seu" solo sagrado já está profanado! – Sangô tirou a capa.

Miroku se aproximou do sacerdote que havia vendido informações.

- e da pior forma possível! – Miroku também tirou a capa.

Seis dos sacerdotes se aproximaram e tentaram nos empurrar.

Com a pressão do ar eu os empurrei.

Inuyasha se virou para as pessoas.

- vocês falam dos guardiões sem ver que pior do que eles é a pessoa em que vocês confiam – Miroku segurou o braço do sacerdote.

- esse homem vendeu informações para o inimigo! – falou Miroku alto e claro.

Eu me aproximei do sacerdote que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- você disse onde era a localização do acampamento dos ciganos para Bankotsu! – falei para ele – imperdoável! –

- como ousam? – gritou alguém na multidão – especularem que um de nossos sacerdotes está ajudando inimigo.

- nós não estamos especulando! – gritou Inuyasha.

Seis sacerdotes se puseram em volta de nós e começaram a murmurar magias para nos aprisionar. Então do teto desceu Crys e Yan. Crys abriu as asas e se ergueu nas patas traseiras em uma pose ameaçadora. Yan deu um rugido ensurdecedor.

Giant saiu detrás da porta e derrubou os sacerdotes.

As pessoas começaram a dar gritos de surpresa e murmurar entre si.

- Imbecis! – rosnou Yan. Erguendo uma pata cheia de unhas afiadas.

O lugar estava em polvorosa.

Os sacerdotes continuaram com a magia. Nós poderíamos quebrá-la facilmente, mas queríamos ver até onde eles chegariam.

- vocês são loucos? – gritou Kouga saindo do meio da multidão. – soltem-nos agora! – todos pararam. Ele com uma magia fez os sacerdotes pararem.

- eles são os guardiões, enquanto vocês fazem magias imbecis eles podem matá-los com um estalar de dedos! – gritou Kouga.

Murmúrios estavam sendo falados de um lado para o outro.

Os sacerdotes começaram a recuar assustados.

- eu agüentei demais todos vocês falando deles! – gritou Kouga para os magos – esses garotos foram retirados de casa, viveram quase um ano viajando de um lado ao outro com a perspectiva de ganhar uma guerra. E sem ao menos ver a família deles. Enquanto vocês estavam falando eles estavam treinando para se tornarem os magos mais fortes de toda Elpard, e para proteger vocês! – o salão parou.

- e... Como eles sabem que o sacerdote nos traiu? – perguntou um mago temeroso.

Kouga riu.

- eles não são mais humanos... – Kouga falou. Inuyasha e eu retiramos os capuzes mostrando que na verdade éramos Yokai e elfa.

- nós lemos a mente dele! – falou Sangô.

- impossível! – ele resmungou.

- e é, Kitaro? – perguntou Sangô. O mago se sentou assustado por ela falar o nome dele.

O sacerdote traidor estava atrás de nós.

E gritou:

- vocês acham que podem me vencer? – ele gritou – eu sou o melhor mago de todos os tempos! – ele falava enquanto erguia as mãos.

Vimos quando ele fez um campo de força em volta de si. Um campo de força muito forte.

O "falcão" entrou pelas janelas que estavam no alto e pousou na minha frente.

- Kagome - ele gritou – o exército da rainha está ai para prender o sacerdote! – eu olhei para ele.

- tem certeza? – perguntei.

- absoluta, eles vêm com aquele homem! - me virei para o Sacerdote.

- não adianta, o exército real está ai! – ouvi murmúrios e com minha audição entendi eles comentando sobre eu estar "falando" com o falcão.

- me vençam primeiro! – ele gritou.

Miroku se aproximou.

- Weisi! – ele disse e o buraco de vento se abriu. Sugando o campo de força. – heil! – e o buraco se fechou.

Inuyasha tirou a espada e a encostou no pescoço do sacerdote.

O sacerdote colocou as mão na cabeça, Sangô estava entrando em sua mente.

Olhei-o.

Puxei o arco e uma flecha.

Iria usar um dom que somente os elfos tinham, o de dar poder a uma flecha.

- flecha lacradora! – disse. E a flecha bateu no sacerdote fazendo-o bater na parede inconsciente.

Kanirf se aproximou.

E falou em alto e bom som:

- eu lhes agradeço. Se não fossem vocês nós nunca descobriríamos! Espero que continuem bem a missão de vocês! – acenamos afirmativamente e eu subi em Crystal. Estendi a mão Para Sangô. E tratamos de sair rapidamente daquele local, antes que o verdadeiro alvoroço começasse.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- para Crys ir para o futuro o melhor é ela ir pelo meu portal! – disse Inuyasha.

- então está bem! – respondi.

- eu e Miroku vamos com Giant até a casa de meus pais, eu encontro vocês na casa de Kagome daqui a três dias! – disse Sangô.

- está bem, mande um abraço para sua mãe e lembre que o meu endereço está naquele papelzinho! – pisquei para ela e nos separamos na floresta.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Esse capitulo ficou meio serio e sem sal quanto o Inuyasha e a Kagome... é pq estou em uma daquelas épocas que não estou muito para escrever sobre coisas romanticas e bla bla bla... (to me snetindo esquisita hoje... não... to me sentindo chata mesmo).**

**Rs... as resposta das reviews:**

**Luna**

**Sério... fiquei muito emocionada com sua review!!**

**Realmente eu usei muitos dos meus próprios sentimentos no capitulo passado, mas sinto que ainda deixei a desejar.**

**Depois que notei que estava meio sem sal!!**

**Quem sabe daqui alguns meses eu não dou uma apiemntada??**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, brink's!!**

**Bom, eu espero realmente chegar as 500!**

**(sonho, sabe como é neah??) kkkkkkkkk, apesar dessa fic jah estar com 400 reviews ela ainda estah perdendo para minha outra fic (em média, por que a outra tem 287 reviews mas para prtaicamente 18 capitulos). Rs, vou nessa!!**

**Bjkssssssssssssss**

**Lilermen**

**Verdade, ela tem que arranjar um pretendente neah?? Como essa menina jah arranja macho, e so os melhores. Filhos de rainhas, de duquesas de príncipes!!**

**Vixi queria ter a sorte daquela mulher!**

**Uahahhahauhauhau, eu (apesar d enam querer admitir) jah notei que algo mudou no jeito que escrevo, naum sei o que eh nem se e bom ou ruim!!**

**Yahuahauhauhau, espero naum ter demorado!!**

**Uahuahuahuahauhauha**

**Sakura-princesa**

**Meu melhor capitulo!!**

**Uahuahuah, na verdade nem achei, sabia?? Meu capitulo preferido mesmo é quando ela conhece o Sesshy! Apesar que sou suspeita para falar isso!! Uahahauhahahauha, mas se vc gosotu, fico feliz por isso!**

**Bjaum!!**

**Aline Higurashi**

**Eu sou má?? Eu sei que sou um pouco!! Mas nem eu pude agüentar por muito tempo!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkk, eu tb sou um pouco mole!!**

**Kkk, mas so choro quando é realmente necessário!**

**Uahuahahhauhahau, escrever um livre aline?? Apesar d eter um editor telefonando toda semana para minha mãe eu não acho que estou pronta!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bjsss miga!**

**Kaori-sann**

**Nível de retardadismo grande?? Maior que o meu impossível!! Serio, eu fico besta com o tanto que sou retardada!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, realmente um boneco assassino é terrível!! Eu fiava era rindo com aquela carinha feia dele!! O proximo filme vai ser o absorvente executivo!!**

**Kkkkkkkk, tah vendo no que eu digo sobre ser retardada??**

**Sério?? O.O vcs foram fazer a festa e ele descobriu?? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, que onda!! Pior foi meu pai que chegou aqui em casa e disse:**

**Tracy bora comigo ali no dentista! (ele nunc afez isso antes) ai desconfiei mais ainda!!**

**Quer sinceridade?? Eu nem sei o que o Tarik falou para o Inuyasha... kkkkkkk, deixa o segredo entre eles kkkkkk, mas acho que o seu palpito pode estah certo!!**

**Escrever sobre um fic do egito??**

**É um boa!! Pq naum tenta?? É so vc lembrar que o egito era teocentrico que tinha forma de produção asiática e que o faraó era um Deus!!**

**Tenta, vai!!**

**Uauahuahuahua, eu acho melhor eras medievais, como na inglaterra na época de feudos!!**

**(a minha próxima fic é a adoração selvagem mas depois dela tem uma serie que acontece na época feudal).**

**Se pode me add? Claro que sim, eu teria te add se tivesse seu orkut no seu perfil!!**

**Rs rs rs!**

**bjksss**

**Fkake**

**Sim, um cara com metdade da beleza do Inuyasha jahdah um BAITA caudo!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, sim eu sou mais a frase do Crohno (eu sie que é crhno mas é que trava a lingua,. Kkkkkk) "eu não pretendo viver mais que você" foi d epartir o coração!!**

**Vc jah sabe onde a Rin vai entrar nessa historia neah?? Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, bom. Eu ainda naum consigo acreditar que vc praticamente se intoxicou... como vc pode trocar as medidas?? **

**vixi. **

**sim eu pretendo trazer todos de volta! So que ainda naum decidi uma coisa, depois falo contigo sobre isso:D**

**eh... que os deuses da imaginação estejam com vc (eu sei que essa frase é sua, mas acho que a MINHA pessoa precisa que vc tenyha imaginação e pique para escrever neah??)**

**bjsss**

**Lexis-chan**

**Uahauhauhauhuhua, ótimo!!**

**Vc estah gostando!!**

**Obrigada viu??**

**Bjssssssssss**

**Marismylle**

**Juro que eu não queria fazer ninuem chorar!!**

**Uahauhauhauhaua, estou feliz por sua review.**

**Espero outra nesse capitulo!!!**

**Bjss mil**

**Dani-sama**

**Se empolgar com essa historia de me deixar review?? Uahuaha, sim pode me deixar quando quiser!!**

**(por mim sempre, neah?? (; )**

**Eu naum estava querendo juntar os dois tão cedo... mas me deu a doida e resolvi fazer, pq a partir de agora é que realmente a chapa começa a esquentar, e ficaria muito confuso se eu juntasse os dois em meio a uma baderna. Mas agora que vc falou realmente eu notei que fui falha no pedido de namoro.**

**Foi totalmente sem sal... eu reli sabe?**

**Bom... agor atah feito. Mas sabe?? Vc me ajudou pq eu tb estou escrevendo outra fic alem dessa, mas so pretendo postar quando essa estiver acabda. E tava meio sem saber o que faezr no final. E suas sugestões fioram d emuita ajuda. E como!!**

**Ahuahahauhhauha, bom vou nessa. E brigada, viu??**

**Bjkss**

**p.s.: kj?? ****Nem eu sei, eu escrevi isso? Vixi, to ficando mais retardad que o normal. Kkkkk**

**p.s²: gostou da poesia do cap passado??**

**Uahuahauhauhu**

**Nat-chan**

**Verdade... kkkk, foi preciso a kagome quase morrer para ele ter coragem de falarn que ama. Como vc viu... naum foram 3 do exercito... e sim 4. (o senhor maquina tinha aparecido)... agor aso sobra três... e os mais fortes. Nem sei como vou encaixar eles.**

**Eu amo sufler alpino... vixi, só chokito ganha dele!!**

**E batom, amo batom!!! (quando eu era pequena fizeram lavagem cerebral, d etanto eu ver a propagando 'coooompre batom' u viciei). Bjss**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Ai... nem sei o que falar sabia? Enfarte lendo... essa coisas assim... nunca esperei ouvir alguém falando isso da minha fic. Uahauhauhuahua. **

**Animal da sango... acho que dah para imaginar...**

'**seu comentário foi inteligente minha mente que foi retardada', eu quis dizer que vc falou uma coisa seria e minha mente começou aaimaginar os cientistas...**

**Foi isso!**

**Espero que naum tenha chegado ao estado vegetativo!eu naum goistaria disso!!**

**Uahuhaa bjks **

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Bom... aconteceu exatamente o que vc citou no capitulo passado... eles vão para o futuro!!**

**Mas aparecer eles no futuro so no capitulo que vem!!**

**Se a rin vai aparecer como maga? Não acho que não, sinto muito!!**

**Bom, vou nessa!  
bjkss espero uma review, viu?**

**Kagome(sami)**

**Vc pensava que a ka ia morrer?? Vixi, entaum eu exagerei mesmo...**

**Uahahauhauhua, quase teve um infarte?? Posso dizer que o inu tb, vixi, coitado deu pena dele, oh!! Hahaha **

**Bom, ela não é uma sacerdotiza... os elfos realmente têm poder espiritual por isso resolvi juntar os dois!!**

**Bjinhosss**

**Agome Chan**

**Verdade, naum sei pq ela ficava hesiatndo. Masl sabe ela que fans esperançosas so estamos esperando um piscar dele.**

**Uahuahahahaha, **

**PIPPIPPIPPIIIPIPI**

**ESTAMOS PERDENDO ELA **

**PIPIPIPIPIPIPI**

**A PACIENTE SE LEVANRA E OLHA PARA AGOME CHAN.**

**- VC VAI MESMO ME MATAR? PENSE BEM, EU SOU MÃE DE TRES FILHOS (ATÉ PARECE) TENHO QUE CUIDAR DA MINHA AVÓ ADUENTADA (MENTIRA)...**

**O DOUTOR METE A MÃO NA PACIENTE FAZENDO-A DEITAR NOVAMENTE.**

**- MAS DOUTOR, ELA TAVA VIVA! –**

**- AQUILO FORAM REFLEXOS CARDÍACOS, 440W! –**

**Uahauhahaha, deixa para lah!!!**

**Bjkss**

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**

**Eu escrevi rápido... so dmorei para postar!! Uauahuaha, **

**Chorar? Por causa que o inu e ka taum namorando?/ vixi, a cena realmente deve ter ficado terrível!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, brink's.**

**Hum... vou nessa!**

**Bjksss**

**Letícia**

**Eu?? malvada??**

**Adimito... só um pouco!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk acho que muito!!**

**Verdade... vixi, ela teve que quase morrer para ele dizer para ela sô!! Carambolas!! **

**Expectativa... er... vou para próxima review... beijo, viu?**

**Jhully**

**Escrever em códigos!!**

**Naum precisa naum menina... aquilo da um trabalho...**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, **

**Chupando dedo pq eu posto rápido?? É pq eu fico super agoniada para saber o que o povo vai achar. Rs rs rs, eu sou um pouco malvada mas é de família sabe??**

**Kkkkkkkkkkk, bom, brigada por ler a adoração selvagem, viu??**

**Uahuahauha, bjksss.**

**Polly**

**Verdade eles finalmente se acertaram! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, afinal passe 26 cap ernolando a historia deles! Uauhauhauahuaha. **

**Eu aceito com prazer morar com você na mansão elfa!!**

**Sabia que na fic da fkake (lembra dela?) eu tb sou um elfa?? E a fic dela é uma das melhores que jah vi... kkkkkkkkkkkk, bjkss.**

**A gente se vê!**

**Aislyn Matsumoto**

**Fic perfeita?? Não, impossível, há muitos erros.**

**Mas mesmo não merecendo, agradeço. **

**Não se preocupa, vc deixando uma review daqui para frente!!**

**Uahuahuahuahuah, primeira fic do inu que prende tanto sua atenção... to me achando agora.**

**Kkk, brincadeira!!**

**Bjsss**

• _eu estava pensando... Para que serve esse botãozinho roxo ai em baixo? To com medo de se eu apertar o mundo explodir! Aperta para mim? •_


	28. Kirara

**Capítulo XXVIII: Kirara**

- esse portal leva para seu apartamento? – perguntei olhando para Inuyasha.

- não! Leva para o terraço do prédio, que é privativo! – ele disse.

- claro que o riquinho iria querer o terraço só para ele! – brinquei e entrei no portal que ficava em uma árvore.

Olhei em volta. Estava de noite e do terraço dava para ver boa parte da cidade. Crys apareceu ao meu lado e logo Inuyasha também.

- estava com saudades! – sussurrei.

- então esse é o mundo de vocês? – Crys falou batendo as patas no concreto.

- é sim! – falei. Yan apareceu no portal.

- aqui é estranho! – falou ele depois de alguns segundos.

- sim! – Crystal respondeu – e esse monte de luzes o que são? Velas? –

- lâmpadas! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, você não havia vendido seu apartamento? – perguntei.

- eu aluguei! – ele respondeu.

- nesse caso venha dormir lá em casa! – falei.

- certo, melhor irmos e aproveitarmos a noite – ele disse – Yan tente se manter nos tetos dos prédios! – Inuyasha disse subindo em suas costas.

- teto do quê? – Yan perguntou.

- tente se manter no alto! – Inuyasha respondeu.

O leão deu um pulo no teto do prédio mais próximo.

- vamos, Crys, ou vai deixar o "pivete" chegar primeiro que você? – gritei subindo em seu dorso. Ela riu e alçou vôo. Eu via Yan pulando rapidamente nos tetos.

Crys deu uma pirueta e o alcançou.

- para onde ir? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- verdade... Se nós estivéssemos lá em baixo seria mais fácil! – eu disse segurando nos arreios de ouro – vai para o norte, lá eu consigo ver por onde ir! – e seguimos para aquela área.

Por sorte já era mais de meia noite e a cidade estava menos movimentada.

Com um pouco de trabalho conseguimos achar a mansão de minha família. Yan pulou o muro e Crys pousou no jardim.

Devagar desci da Crys e olhei em volta. O jardim estava bem cuidado.

As luzes estavam ligadas.

Uma luz ligou no segundo andar.

Ouvi quando Souta gritou:

- mãe! Tem ladrões no jardim! – eu comecei a rir e tirei o arreio de Crystal colocando-o na mochila.

Vi quando uma cortina balançou.

Eu acenei.

A porta se abriu e minha mãe saiu segurando um taco de beisebol.

- oi mãe! – falei para tranqüilizá-la.

- Kagome? – ela perguntou abaixando o taco – Kagome! – ela gritou correndo e me abraçando.

Agradeci mentalmente às aulas de Kurosaki, se não teria me desequilibrado imediatamente.

Eu a abracei fortemente. E lágrimas foram para meus olhos.

- mana! – gritou Souta ao meu lado. Soltei minha mãe e o abracei.

- e então, cuidou bem da mamãe? – perguntei. Ele acenou afirmativamente – e vovô? – perguntei.

- está dormindo! – minha mãe respondeu e viu então Yan e Crystal.

Ela deu um grito.

- calma mãe! Eles são inofensivos! – falei rindo. Ela os olhou desconfiada.

- Olá, senhora Higurashi! – falou Inuyasha se aproximando.

- ah, você é o amigo da Kagome, não é? Aquele que vinha buscá-la! – ela falou.

- mãe... Ele é meu namorado! – respondi.

Ela o olhou e sorriu.

- então finalmente alguém balançou o coração da minha menina! – ela disse rindo. - vamos entrar –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Lá estava eu deitada em minha cama. A quanto tempo que eu não me deitava nela.

Minha mãe fez o maior estardalhaço quando viu minhas orelhas de elfos e meus olhos prateados. Mas amou ficar olhando para as orelhas do Inuyasha.

Inuyasha... Ele estava em outro quarto. Apesar de eu estar acostumada a dormir no mesmo espaço que ele, não poderíamos dormir no mesmo quarto com minha mãe a poucos metros.

Revirei-me na cama. Esperava que no dia seguinte pudéssemos seguir com nossa missão.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei às cinco da manhã. Como era costume.

Ninguém àquela hora estaria acordado. Sai do meu quarto e desci as escadas em direção a sala.

- o que você já faz acordada a essa hora? – Inuyasha perguntou. Eu me assustei e me virei em forma de ataque. Ele riu e se aproximou.

- não estamos em Elpard! – falou ele rindo – não precisamos ficar sempre em guarda! – ele me abraçou e me puxou para um sofá ali próximo.

- vai ser estranho não andar com uma espada na cintura ou um arco nas costas! – falei rindo também.

- pior que eu nem tenho roupas dessa era comigo – falou Inuyasha – estão tudo na casa de meu pai! -

- nós vamos lá mais tarde! – respondi suspirando - eu não entendo por que Yan e Crys decidiram dormir lá fora! – comentei.

- eles não estão acostumados! – ele respondeu – mas ainda faço eles virem dormir aqui dentro. -

Ficamos calados por um tempo e eu me aconcheguei ao peito dele por que estava com frio.

- estou com saudade de Mailon... – comentei depois de algum tempo.

- se ele não fosse seu irmão agente brigava agora! – ele disse emburrado.

- também estou com saudades do SEU irmão! – eu disse olhando para ele inocentemente.

- agora deu certinho! – ele cruzou os braços – imagina, estou ouvindo a minha namorada dizer que está com saudades de outro homem! – ele disse mais emburrado ainda.

- ele é um ótimo jogador de xadrez! – respondi contando nos dedos – e sabe dar cócegas como ninguém! – Inuyasha se levantou de um pulo.

- como é que é? – ele disse com raiva. – me conta essa história direito... -

- ele só fez isso por quê eu disse que ele era mentiroso! – eu respondi sorrindo sonsamente.

Ele se sentou no sofá novamente e cruzou os braços. Ele estava com uma expressão terrível.

Aproximei-me dele.

- Inuyasha, como você é ciumento! – falei dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- eu não sou ciumento! – ele respondeu sem me olhar.

Eu peguei nas orelhas dele.

- é sim! – respondi. Ele começou a se esquivar.

- pára com isso! – ele disse rindo.

- eu não! – respondi acariciando as orelhas dele.

- sabia que isso me dá cócegas? – ele perguntou.

- sei sim, por quê você acha que eu estou fazendo? – comecei a rir.

Ele se virou para mim e me deitou no sofá.

- você está brincando com fogo! – ele disse me dando um leve beijo.

- essa é a especialidade de Sangô, não minha! – respondi olhando-o. Ele me encarou e me beijou.

Eu ria enquanto o beijava o que ficava estranho. De repente ouvi um som.

Parei de beijá-lo.

- que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Mãe! O Garoto cachorro ta em cima da mana! – gritou Souta correndo da sala.

Inuyasha olhou para a porta.

- o que se irmão está fazendo acordado a essa hora? – ele perguntou se sentando.

- ele tem escola hoje! – falei sorrindo.

Inuyasha olhou para a porta.

- vamos aproveitar que ainda é cedo e vamos na casa de meu pai! – disse Inuyasha me puxando. Sai andando com ele pela porta.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Nós voávamos por cima dos prédios bem perto dos tetos para não sermos vistos.

Yan dava pulos vigorosos.

- me pai mora em uma fazenda bem a norte! – ele disse quando saímos do domínio da cidade.

Crys dava piruetas ousadas e eu me segurava para não cair. Aproveitando a cada momento a adrenalina que corria em minhas veias.

Vimos ao longe uma linda mansão em estilo grego. Toda em bege com quatro colunas enormes e uma escadaria de pedra na frente.

Era sete da manhã e a movimentação era eminente.

- como vamos fazer? – perguntei.

- meu pai é um mago, eles estão acostumados com coisas estranhas! – Inuyasha disse sorrindo.

Paramos nos fundos da mansão.

Os empregados olharam aquilo de forma curiosa. Enquanto descíamos um mordomo saiu da mansão.

- senhor Inuyasha! – falou o mordomo – não esperávamos o senhor! – ele falou sorrindo – seu pai irá ficar tão feliz ao vê-lo! – disse o homem.

- onde ele está, Shiro? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- ele está lá em cima, senhor! – o mordomo olhou para Yan e Crys.

- Crys... Yan. – falou Inuyasha – vocês realmente não querem entrar? –

- nós vamos dar uma volta, voltamos daqui algum tempo! – falou Yan. Crys acenou afirmativamente e saíram.

Inuyasha colocou a mão em meu ombro e me levou para dentro.

Entramos pela cozinha e várias funcionárias me olharam. Algumas com olhares não muito convidativos.

**Ainda bem que estou com esse lenço, se não elas veriam minhas orelhas!**

Pensei.

Saímos em um corredor largo e ele me levou para a escadaria principal me levando para o segundo andar.

Ele bateu em uma porta.

Ouvi um 'pode entrar'. Inuyasha abriu a porta e adentrou. Eu vi um homem de cabelos negros curtos.

Ele estava muito absorto em uns papéis a sua frente.

Inuyasha seguiu para a mesa segurando minha mão e parou bem a frente da escrivaninha. O pai dele continuou com a cabeça abaixada.

Inuyasha olhou o pai pausadamente.

- como sempre afundado no trabalho! – falou Inuyasha.

- é... você sabe como é, Inuyasha, sempre tem muito o que... – e o pai dele levantou a cabeça surpreso.

Os olhos estavam arregalados, e um sorriso feliz se fez no rosto do homem.

Inuyasha sorriu e eu soltei a mão dele para ele ir abraçar o pai.

Eu estava feliz por Inuyasha.

O pai o abraçou fortemente.

- Inuyasha... – falou o pai de Inuyasha – Deus, eu havia perdido as esperanças de vê-lo novamente! – falou ele com a voz embargada.

- isso mostra como ainda eu sou imprevisível! – falou Inuyasha rindo.

O pai dele se afastou e então notou que o cabelo do filho estava prateado.

- o quê? – o homem se afastou mais surpreso ainda.

- ah... – falou Inuyasha e tirou o boné. Mostrando as orelhas de cachorro.

- você... – falou o pai de Inuyasha surpreso – é um Yokai.

- depois eu explico para o senhor o porquê! – respondeu Inuyasha e puxou minha mão – essa é Kagome Higurashi, pai, minha namorada! – apresentou Inuyasha.

O pai dele me olhou pausadamente e então sorriu.

- já ouvi falar muito da família Higurashi! – falou ele e me abraçou.

Inuyasha riu.

- esse é meu pai, Saehara Taisho! – sorri.

E então notei algo que eu já deveria ter notado a muito tempo. Franzi o cenho.

- que foi Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- seu nome é Inuyasha Taisho... – sussurrei. Pai e filho me olharam curiosos.

- sim... – replicou Inuyasha.

- que estranho! – falei e logo após sorri. Depois falaria para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha me olhou e balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- ela também é uma guardiã! – falou Inuyasha.

- também? – falou ele surpreso.

Eu tirei o lenço e mostrei que era um elfa.

- depois vocês vão realmente me explicar o por quê de vocês serem de outra raça! – disse Saehara rindo.

- bom, pai, tenho que trocar de roupa! – falou Inuyasha apontando para a roupa vermelha a qual estava vestido.

- está bem, encontro vocês daqui a pouco no café da manhã! – respondeu Saehara voltando para trás da mesa.

Saímos do escritório.

- Inuyasha... – comecei - você não acha estranho o seu nome ser Taisho e o do seu segundo pai ser Inu no Taisho? – perguntei. Ele pareceu pensar por um instante.

- é um pouco estranho, coincidência demais até! – ele disse coçando a cabeça e depois sorrindo brandamente – mas não me importa muito isso! – ele disse rindo.

- você é incorrigível! – falei rindo mais ainda.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – perguntei enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de Tóquio.

- nós temos que começar logo, quanto antes acharmos esse filho problemático do Tarik mas antes voltamos para nosso treinamento.

- eu não estou me sentindo bem sabia? - senti que alguma pessoa vinha apressada na minha direção. Desviei a tempo e essa pessoa passou direto.

- e por quê, não? – ele perguntou.

- estamos aqui fingindo que nossas vidas estão ótimas e lá do outro lado do portal uma guerra está acontecendo! – falei suspirando.

Ele me puxou mais contra o peito e falou:

- estamos fazendo nosso melhor, Kagome! – eu o olhei. Ele tinha um olhar tão doce.

Aconcheguei-me mais ao seu peito enquanto andávamos.

**Eu não entendo que sentimento é esse. Meu coração parece que sabe que essa guerra não irá acabar bem.**

- então... – falei sorrindo – vamos entrar na mente desse monte de gente! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- é impossível achar esse bendito cigano! – disse despencando no sofá da minha casa.

Inuyasha se sentou ao meu lado. Ele parecia cansado.

- eu nunca vi tantas lembranças na minha vida! – ele disse suspirando.

- realmente, eu nem sei onde estão as minhas próprias lembranças! – falei suspirando cansada.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

- seu cheiro é bom! – ele falou com a voz embargada.

Escondo o rosto no ombro dele e sem querer acabo dormindo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- por quê não vamos ao Shopping hoje? – perguntou Inuyasha – é um lugar perfeito! – ele replicou.

- de noite! A essa hora não há praticamente ninguém! – falei abraçando-o pela cintura.

**- **então vamos andar por ai! – falou ele me abraçando também e começou a me arrastar pelas ruas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- vamos logo, Kagome! – falou Inuyasha na porta de meu quarto.

- você já chegou? – perguntei enquanto colocava o sutiã.

- acabei de chegar com minha moto! – ele respondeu – saia logo daí! – disse enfezado.

- como você é abusado! – eu disse fazendo uma voz birrenta.

- também te amo! – ele disse se encostando na porta.

A abri de supetão e ele caiu eu o segurei.

Ele deu um pulo com raiva.

Eu o puxei pela manga e sai andando em direção da garagem.

Devagar me aproximei da lona que cobria minha Kawasaki.

Retirei e vi que alguém tinha dado um polimento nela.

- te espero na frente do Shopping! – pisquei para ele e coloquei o capacete.

Liguei a moto e sai da garagem.

Apertei o controle e o portão da frente se abriu. Sai em disparada.

Não demorou muito e eu vi uma moto se aproximar. Aumentei a velocidade.

Olhei para os lados.

Não entendo... onde estava aquela adrenalina que eu sentia quando andava em alta velocidade com a moto?

Até parece que consigo ver tudo com mais nitidez.

Claro...

Eu estou acostumada a voar com a Crys, que é super veloz.

Isso é fichinha comparada a ela.

Parei ao avistar um sinal vermelho.

Inuyasha parou ao meu lado.

- sabe, talvez eu devesse ter escolhido uma namorada menos aventureira! – ele disse acelerando a moto.

- não vai conseguir ganhar de mim com esse seu papinho frouxo não, viu? – disse para ele.

O sinal abriu e minha moto empinou ligeiramente quando acelerei.

Rindo acelerei mais e comecei a percorrer as ruas.

Comecei a entrar na mente das pessoas como que por hábito.

'papai...'

'eu acho...'

'não acredito'

De repente algo soou em minha mente.

Alguém havia protegido a mente.

Dei um 'cavalo-de-pau' na moto e comecei procurar desesperadamente. Parei a moto no meio fio.

Tirei o capacete e comecei a correr entre as pessoas procurando incessantemente.

- Kagome! – chamou Inuyasha – o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou ofegante com o capacete na mão.

- alguém protegeu a mente! – falei ofegante. Ele arregalou os olhos e começou a me puxar procurando a pessoa.

Meia hora se passou e não conseguimos achar nada.

Voltamos para onde havíamos estacionado a moto.

Passei a mão nas têmporas e me encostei no banco da moto.

- não acredito que perdi ele! – falei com raiva dando um soco no estofado da moto. Que pareceu afundar sob minha mão.

- calma, Kagome! – falou ele – nós estávamos indo muito rápido, deve ter sido impressão sua! – ele falou me abraçando.

- é... Talvez! – murmurei e subi na moto – vamos logo! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Estacionamos as motos. Ligeiramente Inuyasha colocou o boné sobre as orelhas.

Vi se meu lenço escondia tudo e abraçando-o começamos a nos dirigir para a entrada do Shopping.

**Hora de trabalhar! **Falei para Asuka.

_Que lugar mais estranho esse onde vocês estão entrando._

**Crys? Onde você está? **Olhei para cima e vi que como estava em época natalina o teto estava cheio de anjinhos com asas abertas. Mas um movimento em um desses 'anjinhos' me fez olhar atentamente. E vi que na sombra estava Crys, se camuflando.

**Louca! Se alguém te ver aqui vai ser a maior loucura! **

_Você acha que eu sou a única a estar aqui?_

**Deixa eu imaginar... Onde o Yan está?**

_Nem sei! _

Inuyasha colocou a mão em minha cintura e gente entrou no shopping.

Várias pessoas passavam por nós e nos olhavam curiosos.

Geralmente para Inuyasha, por causa dos cabelos prateados.

Comecei a entrar na mente das pessoas.

'ele é lindo demais para ela!' Foi um pensamento de uma garota.

Eu a olhei pacientemente.

'será que ele é um cosplay?'

Pensou outra garota.

'eu tenho que fazer algo quanto a isso...' pensou um garoto que passou distraído.

'vixi, se ela não tivesse namorado' foi o pensamento de um garoto que me olhava interessado.

- eu não acredito! Eu estou agarrado a você e o cara ainda fica te olhando! – exclamou Inuyasha com raiva.

- Inuyasha... Você realmente é muito ciumento! – falei rindo.

- não sou. só não gosto que alguém fique secando algo que é meu! – ele disse ainda com raiva.

- então você é orgulhoso! – disse sabiamente.

Entramos na escada rolante.

Saímos no andar de games.

- posso te mostrar uma coisa? – pediu ele me puxando.

Começamos a andar pelo lugar barulhento.

Até que ele parou na máquina de dança.

(n/a: naum pude resistir, sou viciada em pump it up, rs rs rs)

- faz tempo que não danço nela! – disse Inuyasha sorrindo e indo até o caixa comprar umas fixas.

A máquina de dança era esquisita. Havia uma tela enorme que mostrava os paços a serem seguidos e no chão de ferro havia os locais onde deveriam ser pisados.

A música era alta e muito agitada.

As pessoas haviam parado para ver o garoto que dançava. Ele era realmente rápido.

- ele é bom... – falou Inuyasha. Quando o garoto terminou as pessoas elogiaram e Inuyasha também fez o mesmo.

Inuyasha subiu na plataforma e colocou uma ficha.

Ele colocou uma música que parecia ser fácil.

Ele dançou-a muito bem e até gingava entre alguns passos.

- Kagome, quer tentar? – perguntou ele. E colocou duas fichas.

Hesitei por um momento e subi na plataforma para um segundo jogador.

- ei cara. Você sabe dançar, né? – perguntou o garoto que havia dançado não fazia muito – então dança Chimera! – olhei para o garoto.

- eu não sei dançar muito bem – falou Inuyasha – mas se você quer. – Inuyasha olhou para mim – você já dançou nessa máquina antes? – ele perguntou para mim.

- não! – respondi sincera – mas posso tentar acompanhar. –

Ele colocou na tal música chamada 'Chimera'. Mas antes de fazê-la tocar ele faz alguns movimentos com os pés na minha plataforma e na dele.

A máquina acionou que iria começar.

- cara, você é louco? Você colocou Chimera no crazy. É impossível de dançar ela! – Inuyasha olhou preocupado para o garoto.

Eu estreitei o olhar.

Inuyasha sabia o que estava fazendo.

Eu nunca havia dançado naquela máquina, mas acreditava que realmente pudesse acompanhar.

Afinal eu tenho muita agilidade.

(n/a: só explicando... a música Chimera é uma das mais difíceis no pump, mas ela no crazy, realmente é quase impossível de ser dançada)

A música começou e eu fiquei surpresa e não consegui acompanhar.

Inuyasha dançava que nem sentia. O garoto o olhava com os olhos arregalados, pois Inuyasha não errava um passo.

Olhei atentamente.

Ele dançava sem nem olhar para a tela.

Eu praticamente estava me sentindo uma idiota parada vendo ele dançar enquanto eu não fazia passo nenhum.

- qual é, Kagome. Para uma pessoa que derrotou a Yura isso é fichinha! – ele respondeu.

Olhei os paços e comecei fazendo alguns de forma pausada.

Não demorou muito e eu já estava acompanhando ele.

As pessoas haviam realmente parado para olhar.

Comecei a rir.

Para um elfa, aquilo realmente era fácil.

Comecei a rir abobalhada.

E Inuyasha sorriu.

- agora ginga! – ele falou vendo que eu já havia me acostumado.

Ele fez um passos e começou a fazer gestos com as mãos que realmente eram engraçados.

Quando terminou virei para ele e o olhei com os olhos brilhantes.

- tem alguma mais difícil? – perguntei. Ele riu e me tirou da máquina. Passou pelo garoto que ainda olhava para a máquina sem poder acreditar.

Inuyasha parecia ofegante, e eu também estava.

- eu preciso de uma água! – ele falou me levando para o terceiro andar, onde ficava a praça de alimentação.

- compre, eu espero aqui! – falei sorrindo. Ele me deu um selinho e se foi.

Olhei as pessoas que passavam por mim. Sorri.

Eu estava muito feliz.

Aqueles momentos com Inuyasha ficariam guardados dentro da minha mente para sempre.

Virei-me para ir em direção de uma vitrine.

Mas bati em alguém.

- desculpe... – falei ai vi a pessoa que se virou. Olhei atentamente e engoli em seco.

- ora... ora! – falou Kikyou irônica – quem eu não encontro aqui! –

- pois é... e posso afirmar que não foi para ver você que eu vim aqui! – disse para ela.

Ela estreitou os olhos com raiva.

- uau... desde quando você está usando lente? – ela falou dando uma risada debochada.

- não é lente, Kikyou – falei calma – eu não preciso de subterfúgios como você. –

- continua a mesma prepotente de sempre! – ela falou com raiva.

- Não Kikyou, você tentou me ofender. Só respondi. Apesar de que... Para você me ofender... É meio difícil. – falei sorrindo de forma inocente.

- o que você quis dizer com isso? – ela disse se aproximando de mim.

- que você é um pouco lerda demais! – respondi. Ela levantou a mão como se fosse me bater.

**Se ela quiser me bater, pode fazer. Mas depois terei o direito de me vingar!**

Vi sua mão descendo em direção ao meu rosto.

Mas uma mão a impediu de fazer isso.

Olhei surpresa.

- você realmente ia fazer o que eu acho que iria? – perguntou o homem ao qual eu não conhecia.

Ele tinha cabelos negros curtos e um corpo alto e musculoso.

O rosto se virou em minha direção. E vi seus olhos castanhos com a íris alongada. Como o olho de um gato.

- Yan... – murmurei – o que você faz aqui? – perguntei. Havia me esquecido que ele podia se transformar em qualquer ser que ele quisesse.

- meu trabalho! – ele respondeu e voltou a olhar para Kikyou.

Ela o olhou surpresa e depois de alguns segundos falou:

- eu não preciso do namorado dela me atrapalhando! – e puxou o braço com raiva. Yan riu.

- eu não sou o namorado dela! – ele disse ainda rindo – falando nisso, onde está seu namorado, Kagome? –

- ele foi comprar uma... Ah, falando nele! – Inuyasha estava se aproximando e olhou curioso.

Eu tinha certeza que ele havia reconhecido Yan. Ele deu um sorriso para Kikyou.

- oi, Kikyou! – falou ele sorrindo e acenando.

- Inu... Yasha! – ela o olhou confusa e surpresa.

- você conhece ela, Inuyasha? – perguntou Yan.

- conheço sim! – respondeu ele ainda sorrindo.

- ela queria bater na Kagome! – revelou Yan.

O sorriso de Inuyasha foi se apagando aos poucos. Ele olhou para Kikyou friamente.

- você queria bater na minha namorada? – ele perguntou de forma fria. Ela pareceu atordoada.

Inuyasha suspirou.

Ele colocou a mão nos meus ombros e fez-me começar a andar.

- de qualquer forma, se você batesse na Kagome duvido que ela deixasse você sair viva! – ele disse calmamente. Deixando-a para trás.

- Inuyasha... – ela chamou quase que desesperada – você... Está namorando com ela? – ela disse.

Olhei para Kikyou. E senti um aperto no coração.

Talvez ela não merecesse ver o homem que amava com outra.

- foi isso que eu disse! – ele respondeu por sobre o ombro e continuou a me empurrar – Yan, a gente conversa depois, está bem? – Yan nem ouvia mais. Pois já havia tomado o caminho contrário.

Inuyasha me levou até uma área perto de uma enorme janela que estava aberta.

Não havia ninguém na janela. As pessoas só passavam apressadas por lá.

- eu... Sinto muito! – falou Inuyasha me olhando.

- pelo quê? – perguntei.

- pelo o que você acabou de passar! Não deveria ter acontecido! – ele respondeu.

- não se preocupe – falei sorrindo e pousando as mãos no rosto dele. Devagar me ergui nas pontas dos pés.

Pousei meus lábios lentamente nos dele.

Ele fechou os olhos e colocou o braço em minhas costas. Senti que a garrafa de água se encostou a minha blusa.

Devagar entreabri a boca.

Inuyasha colocou a mão que não estava ocupada em meu rosto.

Dei um suspiro feliz.

Aquilo que acontecera, não atrapalhara em nada minha noite.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Andei pela casa.

Afinal, onde estava Inuyasha?

Procurei no primeiro andar e não o achei.

Subi e ouvi vozes no quarto do meu irmão. Abri a porta lentamente.

E encontro meu namorado entretido com meu irmão jogando vídeo-game.

Necessariamente jogando um jogo de luta. Que me parecia ser Teken cinco. Um jogo que eu já havia jogado bastante.

- não vale! – gritou Souta enquanto Inuyasha fazia uma espécie de dancinha da vitória.

- eu já zerei esse jogo três vezes, muleque! – disse Inuyasha rindo.

- eu lá sabia que você já havia jogado ele! Agora me ensina como eu venço o devil Jin! – gritou Souta.

Eu dei uma tossida.

Inuyasha e Souta olharam para mim.

- oi amor, quer jogar com a gente? – perguntou Inuyasha com cara de criança levada.

- Meu Deus, o que o Tio Inu Taisho ou o Sesshoumaru falariam de você se vissem você agora? – falei suspirando. Inuyasha emburrou a cara, como sempre fazia quando eu tocava no nome de Sesshoumaru.

Sorri danada e sentei ao lado de Inuyasha.

- eu jogo com a 'capoeirista' – falei pegando o controle.

- Kagome tem uns amigos seus lá em baixo! – soltei o controle e olhei para minha mãe que estava na porta.

- ah, a Sangô e o Miroku! – puxei Inuyasha pelo braço e o carreguei do quarto.

Desci as escadas correndo e ao ver Sangô eu pulei em cima dela.

- Onde está Gi? – perguntei.

- ela está lá fora conversando com a Crys e o Yan! – respondeu Miroku que sorria.

Inuyasha bateu na mão de Miroku e sorriu.

- que casarão! – falou Sangô sorrindo.

- é nada! – falei rindo.

- ok, acho que nós já tivemos tempo o bastante para relaxarmos – falou Miroku sorrindo de forma estranha – hora de nós irmos ao trabalho! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Passei a mão na cabeça de forma cansada.

Estávamos no meio de uma rua bem movimentada. Eu e Inuyasha estávamos encostados a uma parede. E Miroku e Sangô do outro lado da calçada. A gente mantinha uma conversa animada. Enquanto entrávamos na mente das pessoas que passavam por nós.

Afinal, um cigano nunca passaria entre duas pessoas que conversam.

Inuyasha passou a mão em meu ombro e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Inuyasha... isso é hora? – perguntei rindo com as cócegas.

- claro que é! – ele disse beijando minha bochecha.

- Kagome? – ouvi alguém chamar. Então notei que um homem havia parado para nos olhar. Inuyasha o olhou curioso.

- Tanaka! – falou Inuyasha sorrindo. Então o reconheci. Ele era nosso professor de Biologia desde a oitava série.

Arregalei os olhos e o abracei. Miroku e Sangô olhavam curiosos.

- Inuyasha... – falou o professor olhando surpreso – desde quando vocês estão namorando? – ele perguntou boquiaberto.

Inuyasha só deu um sorriso embaraçado.

- como estão as coisas, professor? – perguntei,

- ah, sem as brigas de vocês está tudo muito monótono! – e ele continuou a nos dar novidades sobre a escola. Quando ele se foi olhamos ele se afastar.

- quem era ele? – perguntou Miroku.

- um ex-professor! – falou Inuyasha sorrindo.

- ele é o autor da teoria de que a menstruação é o choro de um útero apaixonado! – comentei rindo.

Sangô começou a rir compulsivamente se engasgando em meio ao riso.

- como? – perguntou Miroku confuso.

- é... – completou Inuyasha – de acordo com ele o útero espera um bebê o mês todinho, ai quando ele não vem, o útero chora! – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça como se achasse aquilo uma idiotice.

Comecei a rir.

- pelo menos ele era original, o nosso professor de matemática? Que dizia... – tentei imitar a voz de um homem – você pega os denominadores e tora eles, mas não vão chegar em casa dizendo: "mãe, aprendi a torar", não! –

Inuyasha começou a rir.

Sangô ria também, mas Miroku parecia muito confuso.

- eu tinha um professor assim também! – falou Sangô rindo – na sétima série ele foi nos ensinar regra de três e falava "corta corta, o rabo da porca" ou então "regra teletobies um, tchau... tchau". – (n/a: vcs por acaso viram essa serie infantil?? kkkk, eu vivia assistindo quando era pequena ¬¬)

- teletobies um? – perguntei – e qual é teletobies dois? – ela olhou para mim e com um sorriso disse:

- "de novo, de novo" – eu me dobrei de tanto rir.

Era cada professor louco que aparecia no mundo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Deitei no sofá.

Inuyasha sentou-se e me olhou.

- está cansada? – ele perguntou.

- não muito! – falei fechando os olhos levemente.

O telefone toca. Levanto-me lentamente e atendo.

- moshi-moshi! – falo.

_- KAGOME! – grita Rin do outro lado da linha – como você volta e não me diz que chegou? – _

- Rin! – falo rindo – desculpe-me, estava muito ocupada –

_- ocupada para sua melhor amiga? – falou ela rindo – agora me explica que historia é essa de você estar namorando o Inuyasha! –_

- hum? Como você sabe dessa história? – perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

_- me ligaram não faz quinze minutos, menina! Falaram que você estava beijando o Inuyasha no shopping. E disseram que não era qualquer beijinho, não! Era daqueles de fazer a pessoa parar para olhar! – ela falou rindo mais ainda._

Fiquei incrivelmente vermelha.

_- _eu... Bom... A história é longa! – falei gaguejando pensei por um momento – você não quer vir a minha casa, não? – perguntei.

_-_ _claro que quero! Em meia hora estou ai! – e desligou._

Olhei para o fone. Como Rin era impulsiva.

Dei uma risada e voltei a me sentar no sofá.

- quem era? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- é Rin! – respondi rindo.

- havia me esquecido dela! – ele respondeu.

Sangô e Miroku entraram na sala junto com minha mãe.

- Kagome, sua mãe é um amor de pessoa! – falou Sangô.

- é hereditário! – respondi com uma piscadela.

Minha mãe deu uma risada.

- Realmente a Kagome arranjou amigos espetaculares! – falou minha mãe rindo – e um namorado bonitão! –

- eu amo a senhora sabia? – falou Inuyasha o que arrancou algumas risadas dela.

- assim eu fico com ciúmes! – falei fazendo um muxoxo.

Sangô e Miroku começaram a conversar com minha mãe sobre as trapalhadas que eu e Inuyasha fazíamos.

- ah, eu não mostrei para vocês o álbum da família, não é? – meu sangue esfriou.

Falei em um fio de voz:

- álbum da família? – engoli em seco.

- vocês deviam ver a Kagome no dia em que ela estragou meus batons! – falou minha mãe como se não tivesse me ouvido - ela se pintou todinha. Tirei a foto dela, toda pelada e com batom em tudo que é canto. – (n/a: pq toda mãe gosta de mostrar quando o filho era pequeno e geralmente pelado. Minha mãe vive fazendo isso -.-, ô trauma).

Eu abri a boca para reclamar.

Mas a campainha do portão tocou.

**Salva pelo gongo.**

Levantei-me e fui até o interfone que ficava no corredor.

- Kagomeeeeeeee! – falou Rin. Eu sorri e apertei o botão que destravava o portão. Sai correndo para esperar Rin na porta.

Logo Inuyasha se aproximava, junto com Sangô e Miroku.

- quem é? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- é a Rin! – respondi sorrindo.

Logo vi uma sombra aparecer e Rin sorrir para mim. Ela apressou o passo.

Eu sorri de orelha a orelha.

Mas algo aconteceu.

Crystal pousou bem a frente de Rin e abriu as asas. Yan pulou do teto e se postou na frente de nós. Giant chegava logo após.

Rin deu um grito e se desequilibrando ela caiu no chão.

- se afastem! – gritou Crystal – essa humana é muito forte! – eu arregalei os olhos. Rin olhava para Crystal de forma assustada.

Corri em direção a ela e tentei entrar em sua mente. Não havia nada de suspeito na mente dela.

Ela respirava rapidamente.

- Crys! – gritei – ela não é uma inimiga! – Crys não parava de encarar Rin.

- essa humana é incrivelmente forte, Kagome! Nem você como guardiã é capaz de vencê-la! – Rin arregalou os olhos e me olhou. Ela parecia muito confusa.

- Rin... Eu posso explicar tudo! – falei me acocorando perto dela. Ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

- Kagome... Por que você não me contou que é uma guardiã? – ela engoliu em seco e se levantou olhando para o chão. Eu me levantei e comecei a me afastar. Como ela sabia dos guardiões?

- quem é você, Rin? – perguntei.

Minha cabeça rodava, pois tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais.

Inuyasha havia chegado ao meu lado e Miroku se aproximava preparado para acionar o buraco do vento. Ela ainda olhava para o chão, e a franja sombreava seus olhos. Ela levantou o olhar e disse:

- eu sou Rin Yumizuka, filha de Karin Yumizuka! – ela respondeu. Eu sabia quem era o pai dela. Eu o conheci antes dele morrer – eu sou a atual protetora de Kirara, a guardiã do Shikon no Kakera! – ela respondeu. Minha respiração pareceu parar por um momento.

Um nó se fez em minha garganta.

- você... é o filho de... Tarik? – falei tentando engolir aquele bolo em minha garganta.

- não! – ela respondeu – eu sou filha do filho de Tarik! – abaixei os olhos.

**Impossível!**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**- **quer dizer que seu pai foi mandado para cá para proteger essa tal Kirara – falei ainda sem poder acreditar – ele lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia e como ele morreu a missão de cuidar da guardiã passou para você? – falei.

Nós estávamos sentados na minha sala. Rin estava em uma poltrona, olhando para os joelhos.

- sim! – ela murmurou.

Eu olhei mais uma vez para ela.

Meu coração parecia ter um peso.

Como ela pudera me esconder aquilo por tanto tempo?

E... O fato dela ser a sucessora de Tarik era quase impossível de se acreditar. Era coincidência demais.

Parecia coisa de filme.

**Não... Não! Isso é um sonho. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.**

- por que você não me contou? – perguntei em um sussurro.

- eu não poderia, Kagome! – ela respondeu e voltou a abaixar os olhos – era meu dever, e você era uma maga! –

Eu a olhei magoada.

- e no que isso implica? –

- que se por acaso você estivesse em Elpard e alguém lesse sua mente minha missão estaria perdida! – ela respondeu – mas você não foi totalmente justa comigo, você não me contou que era uma guardiã! –

Eu me senti culpada, o mesmo delito que ela cometeu, eu também havia cometido.

Talvez... Ela não estivesse tão errada. Abaixei os olhos de forma pensativa.

- você poderia ter lido minha mente! – respondi engolindo em seco.

- eu não poderia fazer isso, eu sempre tentei manter sua privacidade! – ela respondeu – você por acaso não acha errado as pessoas ficarem lendo a mente das outras sem nenhum pudor? – ela replicou.

Acenei afirmativamente, a mágoa que eu sentia parecia estar se esvaindo.

- você, nesse caso – falou Sangô – é a futura sucessora de Tarik, não? – ela perguntou.

- sim... – Rin respondeu.

- eu pensei que seria Sheraz! – repliquei.

- não! – Rin respondeu – só se podem ser descendentes os sucessores dos primogênitos. Quando o primogênito morre antes de ter um sucessor, então outra família é escolhida para liderar! – ela respondeu.

Inuyasha estava calado.

- nesse caso, você poderia nos levar até o guardião? – pediu Miroku – nós temos que voltar imediatamente e tem a viajem até o acampamento! – ele disse.

- se vocês não se importarem! – ela falou – gostaria de ir com vocês - ela engoliu em seco – minha missão acabou, e é hora de voltar para meu povo. Se esperarem dois dias, eu posso diminuir a viagem de vocês! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Eu estava deitada em minha cama fitando o teto.

**A Rin é a sucessora de Tarik...**

Pensei como que para me acostumar com a idéia.

_Você não estava preparada para isso! _Replicou Crystal.

**Confesso que não. Mas talvez isso nem seja ruim. Afinal ela vai estar junto comigo, agora!**

_Isso, pensamento positivo._

**Mas ela vai estar em perigo...**

Crys pareceu rir.

_Eu posso afirmar que não precisa se preocupar com isso, aquela garota... Ela tem um poder enorme. Existem poucas pessoas que se comparam a ela! _

**Então ela realmente é forte! **Suspirei. **Isso me tranqüiliza!**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acompanhávamos Rin pelas ruas. Ela parecia meio tímida e cabisbaixa.

Sorri internamente, ainda não havia me acostumado completamente com a idéia de que aquela garota que ficava surpresa quando eu fazia magias, que ria com as histórias que eu contava do Kouga e que parecia ser a garota mais simples do mundo, na verdade era a futura líder de um clã de ciganos em uma outra dimensão.

Ela abriu a porta de sua casa e pediu para nós entrarmos.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a entrar me puxando pela mão.

Ela nos levou até os fundos da casa. Abrindo uma porta que mostrava uma escada.

Franzi a testa, tantas vezes que eu havia entrado naquela casa e nunca tinha visto aquela escada. Subimos e ela abriu uma porta que ficava no topo da escada.

Entramos e vi um monte de almofadas coloridas com bolas estranhas espalhadas pelo chão. A parede era bege e havia uma janela enorme de vidro, que estava aberta.

Olhei em volta.

Não havia nada além de objetos no quarto.

- Kirara? – chamou Rin. E algo no meio das almofadas começou a se mover. A ansiedade era latente.

De repente vimos uma cabecinha sair do meio das almofadas.

Logo Kirara se mostrou. Ela era uma gata de rabo duplo. Que tinha o pelo amarelado e algumas listras negras no peito. E grandes olhos vermelhos.

Era com certeza a coisa mais fofa que se poderia existir na face da terra. Ela era pequena, do tamanho de um gato.

Ela pareceu se sentar e entortou a cabeça levemente.

Ela fez um ruído, que se parecia a miado.

**Eu pensei que os guardiões fossem animais raros. Uma gata de rabo duplo é bem freqüente de se ver! **Pensei.

Sorri.

**Mas ela é tão fofa! **

**- **agora vocês já a conhecem! – Rin falou sorrindo meigamente. – por qual portal vocês vão para Elpard? – ela perguntou.

**­**- pelo meu é melhor! – respondeu Inuyasha – nos encontramos a noite! – ele respondeu.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Primeiramente... eu demorei todo esse tem,pó por que estava sem internet!! Rs rs rs, finalmente concertaram ela, tava para arrancar os cabelos. Mas, eu estava no dilema, se eu respondesse as Reviews iria demorar um pouco mais de tempo para postar e eu naum acho que isso fosse ser certo. **

**Deixar claro que amos ler reviews e responde-las, e por favor naum me deixam chupando o dedo nesse capitulo mandem reviews nem que seja para me chamar de charlatona!! Uahuahuahuah. Bom agradeços a todas as criticas constrtutivas do capitulo passado, ateh mesmo a da poly deixendo que eu sou besta! Kkkkkkkkk. Lory foi que minha me derrubou quando eu era pequena!!**

**E tb amei os elogios (é sério, amei mesmo) as leitoras novas eu imploro que me deixem um review e agradeço por perder tempo lendo a fic...**

**E o que mais. Ah, minha cachorra teve filhote!! Td bem, td bem. Ignorem a ultima parte!!**

**Bom, quem quiser entrar na comu dos guardiões tem lah no meu perfil viu?? **

**(merchan, eu sou terrível para fazer isso)**

**NOVIDADE:**

**Todos nos sabemos que quando uma fic fica sem m casal naum resolvido ela perde totalmente a graça, por isso eu logo aviso que daqui a tres capítulos aparecerá um novo casal (não é o Sesshy e a Rin ).**

**Me perdoe pelos erros ortográficos desse capitulo... mas se naum perdoar... pelo menos deixa um review, você vai me fazer sentir viva! (to me sentindo um fantasma que só consegue ser enchergado por uma pessoa) **


	29. Meio Cigana

**Capítulo XXIX: Meio cigana**

Andávamos pelas ruas com nossas mochilas nas costas. Era noite e depois de todas as despedidas estávamos indo para o antigo prédio onde Inuyasha morava, para passarmos pelo portal.

Conversávamos animados, pois até mesmo Rin já havia se 'enturmado'.

Crys, com Kirara nas costas, junto com Yan iam pela parte de cima dos prédios.

Giant já nos esperava no local.

Continuamos a andar. Esperamos o sinal fechar para atravessarmos pela faixa de pedestre e então vimos certa agitação no final da rua.

Curiosos seguimos para lá.

Havia muitas pessoas agrupadas, mas olhamos preocupados.

Um prédio estava em chamas.

Olhamos uns para os outros.

- o que está acontecendo? – perguntei para uma senhora.

- o prédio está em chamas! – falou a senhora – foi tirada a maioria das pessoas, mas há ainda duas crianças no último andar! – ela respondeu de forma aflita. Olhamos angustidados.

Entreolhamos-nos.

Eu engoli em seco.

- nós podemos fazer algo! – disse Sangô sem tirar os olhos das chamas.

- não podemos! – respondeu Inuyasha – não podemos nos expor! – ele olhava para os bombeiros que tentavam controlar o fogo.

- mas... – parei quando ouvi uma explosão nos andares do meio. Apertei os olhos. Ouvi uma mulher gritando.

Ela estava sendo impedida por dois policiais. Ela gritava enquanto chorava. Ela dizia: "minha filha... não... deixem-me passar seus idiotas".

- nós devemos? – perguntou Miroku.

- Sangô... – começou Rin – você não poderia controlar o fogo daqui? –

- além de estar muito longe é muito fogo para se controlar! – ela disse.

- nós dois poderíamos! – respondeu Miroku.

- mas ainda há as pessoas no ultimo andar! – respondi aflita. As pessoas em volta se aglomeravam cada vez mais.

- junto com Yan eu conseguiria tira-las! – respondeu Inuyasha – Kagome... Nós podemos ajudar. –

- nós não somos super heróis! – respondi ainda com temor.

- vocês têm que tentar! – respondeu Rin se adiantando – eu vou controlar a mente dos policiais para vocês poderem se aproximar.

Olhamos-nos como que querendo saber a resposta do dilema.

- devemos? – perguntei.

- de qualquer forma nós vamos para Elpard! – respondeu Miroku – não faz diferença! –

- então vamos nessa! – disse Inuyasha. Adiantamos-nos apressados. Por influencia de Rin os policiais nos deixaram passar. As pessoas começaram a especular sobre o porquê de podermos passar.

**Crys, preciso de você! **

_Estarei com você. Não importa aonde for!_

Sangô se postou na frente do prédio e fechando os olhos ela tentou controlar o fogo. Mas não estava surtindo efeito.

As pessoas em voltas olhavam curiosas.

Olhei. Havia muitas pessoas ali, incluindo repórteres.

Não mais que de repente Yan parou na minha frente. Fechei os olhos.

As pessoas em volta começaram a gritar.

Yan se aproximou de Inuyasha e esse subiu em seu dorso.

As pessoas pareciam perplexas.

- Kagome! – falou Inuyasha – preciso de sua ajuda! – olhei para ele.

**Crys...**

Não se demorou quinze segundos e Crys pousou ao meu lado. Criando mais tumulto. As pessoas não podiam acreditar no que viam.

- Miroku – gritou Sangô – me ajude! – pediu, Miroku a olhou. Giant parou ao lado de Miroku como se para lhe dar forças. Kirara saiu do dorso de Crys e ficou no chão observando.

Subi em Crystal.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo isso. Vi Yan dar um pulo indo até o teto do prédio vizinho.

- Crys! Vamos! – ela abriu as enormes asas e as bateu com força tentando ganhar altitude. Eu via as pessoas lá em baixo me olhando com olhos arregalados.

Vi jatos água irromperem do chão.

Olhei para cima e vi quando Yan pulou dentro do prédio em chamas. Com muita velocidade Crys se aproximou da janela. Entrei e fiquei olhando ela começar a sobrevoar ao lado do prédio.

Olhei para dentro. Tudo estava queimado e brilhando por causa do fogo.

O claro era quase insuportável.

Ouvi um barulho de porta sendo arrombada. Corri e encontrei Inuyasha gritando algo. Yan estava ao seu lado e tinha um garoto desmaiado nas costas.

Inuyasha deu um chute na porta e ela se quebrou. Aproximei-me.

- Inuyasha... – falei – cadê o outro garoto? – perguntei.

- não consigo achá-lo! – ele respondeu ofegante. Olhei para a criança que estava com Yan.

- leve-a, eu acho o outro garoto! – disse. Inuyasha enxugou o rosto.

- você é louca... Não vou te deixar aqui! – ele disse com raiva.

- Inuyasha... Por favor! – então ouvi um grito – vá Inuyasha, rápido! – e sai correndo. Segui os gritos até uma porta. Arrombei-a e vi o garoto que estava encolhido no canto do banheiro.

- olá! – falei – venha! –

O garoto pulou em meus braços e nós saímos com rapidez desviando das madeiras em chamas.

Crystal estava perto da janela. Subi em cima dela e ela começou uma descida vertiginosa até o chão. Parando a menos de cinco metros do solo.

Suspirei e entreguei o garoto à mãe. Inuyasha olhou para mim e deu um sorriso breve.

Mas então franzi o cenho.

Aquela mulher gritava 'minha filha'.

Olhei em volta procurando a mulher.

As pessoas se aproximavam cada vez mais e então a achei. Ela chorava com o rosto perto do chão.

Meu coração deu um salto.

- Vamos Crys! – gritei subindo nela – falta alguém lá me cima! – ela não pensou duas vezes. Bateu as asas com força fazendo algumas pessoas se afastarem.

Ao chegar ao alto ouvi m gemido vindo do penúltimo andar. Pulei de Crys diretamente na janela, fazendo-a em pedaços. Entrei e vi que havia um enorme buraco no chão. Com dificuldade, pulei-o.

E continuei procurando por todo o apartamento.

Entrei em um quarto de criança.

Mas onde estava a garota?

Olhei atentamente e vi a porta de um armário. Abri de supetão e então vi uma menina de uns dez anos sentada no canto do pequeno armário.

Ela estava desmaiada.

Peguei-a no colo de forma gentil. Mas eu estava preocupada. O calor estava enorme e o teto poderia ruir a qualquer minuto.

Sai correndo do quarto e parte do teto caiu bem na minha frente.

Respirei fundo e abraçando a garota fortemente eu pulei aquele enorme pedaço de concreto. Os móveis a minha volta queimavam. Subi na janela.

Onde estava Crys?

Olhei para trás e ouvi uma explosão. Arregalei os olhos e vi uma enorme quantidade de chamas vir em minha direção. Eu engoli em seco.

Por um momento hesitei. Mas não havia saída.

Pulei da janela momentos antes do fogo alcançá-la.

Coloquei a menina em minhas costas para pelo menos tentar protege-la da queda.

A velocidade era enorme e eu via as pessoas logo abaixo de mim.

Meu coração batia incrivelmente rápido e me preparei para uma dor exorbitante.

Fechei os olhos. Então senti algo ao meu lado, era Crys. Ela estava em uma descida vertical bem ao meu lado.

Ela me olhou e deu um impulso ganhando mais velocidade. Ficou abaixo de mim, e faltava menos de quinze metros para o chão quando ela abriu as asas.

Bati fortemente em suas costas e ela caiu no chão com força.

Quando ela finalmente parou, eu não conseguia me mexer, tamanha a adrenalina.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados.

Desci vagarosamente de Crys e entreguei a garota para a mãe.

Respirei fundo.

Senti uma mão me puxando e vi Inuyasha me abraçar enquanto esbravejava:

- você quer me matar de susto? – olhei para seu rosto ele estava suando frio e pareceu engolir em seco.

Eu o abracei fortemente.

- gomen! – abaixei os olhos e fui para o lado de Crys.

Um guarda olhava 'abestalhado' para nós.

Ele começou a se aproximar de Yan e Crys.

Ele passou ao lado de e Inuyasha e esse colocou o braço em seu caminho.

- eles não são animais de estimação! – repliquei me aproximando – por favor, não se aproxime! – ele pareceu acordar e se afastou com um pulo assustado.

Foi então que ouvi um pedido atrás de mim:

- Kagome! – pediu Sangô cansada – faça o vento parar, está quase impossível controlar as chamas! – olhei para ela e acenei afirmativamente.

Fechei os olhos e fiz parar de ventar.

Vários jatos de água saíram do chão caindo nos primeiros cinco andares.

Lá em cima dava para ver o brilho do fogo.

Em volta de nós os repórteres filmavam tudo o que começou a me deixar apreensiva.

Sangô respirava fundo e fazia movimentos com as mãos.

Senti algo estranho.

Franzi a testa e vi que acima de Sangô um pedaço da parede de um andar mais alto havia caído e vinha em direção dela.

- Sangô! – gritei a plenos pulmões.

Eu fiz o vento atrasar a queda do pedaço de concreto.

Inuyasha fez um movimento com as mãos de forma que o chão se precipitasse para cima formando uma espécie de teto em volta de Sangô.

Ela respirou fundo ao ver que estava protegida e saindo debaixo da proteção continuou a se preocupar em acalmar o fogo acima de nós. O que não demorou muito.

Aproximei-me da garotinha que já havia acordado e já recebia o atendimento médico. Ela me olhou com grandes olhos azuis.

- olá! – falei sorrindo meigamente – qual seu nome? –

- Riza! – ela respondeu timidamente.

Respirei fundo agradecida por aquela garota estar bem. A mãe dela se aproximou.

- obrigada! – falou a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos – eu não sei o que vocês são, mas agradeço por terem salvado meu bebê! –

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em seu ombro.

- nós somos somente algumas pessoas de outra era! Não precisa agradecer e sugiro que tente tirar a nossa imagem de sua memória! – e sorrindo eu lhe virei as costas.

Aquilo que todos nós havíamos feito de fato fora algo muito arriscado. (n/a: a Kagome eh meio reta mesmo, eh a mesma coisa de dizer: fia nós somos de outro planeta, mas naum se preocupa estamos de passagem ¬¬)

De repente vi que estávamos rodeados de repórteres.

Aproximei-me de Crys e subi em seu dorso.

- agora temos que ir! – falei. Então vi Kirara pular dos braços de Rin e se transformar em uma enorme gata.

Ela era muito parecida com Kirara quando menor, mas o seu tamanho era muito maior e tinha afiadas presas.

- Vamos, Rin... Sangô! – falou Kirara pedindo para elas subirem em suas costas.

Rin subiu em Kirara e Sangô também. O mais depressa possível saímos dali.

_Isso está se tornando rotina, vocês mostram suas habilidades e então saem correndo._

**É preciso! **Repliquei.

Nossa velocidade era enorme e logo encontramos Giant.

Inuyasha chegou em um ponto e fez alguns movimentos com a mão como se estivesse desenhando no ar. Logo uma luz se fez e o portal se abriu.

Inuyasha passou. E um por um nós fomos passando.

Quando passei pelo portal notei que havíamos saído no meio de um acampamento.

Todos os olhares se dirigiram para nós.

Engoli em seco.

- talvez eles não sejam inimigos! – sussurrei.

Miroku limpou a garganta e apontou para o homem que vinha para a nossa direção. Ele usava um elmo com um desenho de machado, o que significava claramente que era um ladrão.

Dei um suspiro, era de se imaginar que em tempo de crises os ladrões fossem bem comuns, mas eu já estava farta deles.

De repente todos os ladrões estavam em volta de nós.

- que interessante! Uma Dugdugaruf, um cavalo alado, uma esfinge e um gato de rabo duplo. Acompanhados de uma elfa, uma humana, um yokai, um tritão e uma cigana! – o homem que usava elmo disse.

Inuyasha deu um suspiro e replicou:

- nós sabemos quem nós somos! – o ladrão riu.

- Jakotsu, não são eles que você estava procurando? – um homem se mostrou. Ele usava vestes estampadas que predominavam o roxo.

- é sim! – ele respondeu descansando uma espada de folha larga no ombro – você deve ser Inuyasha! – falou olhando para Inuyasha – ai, você é tão lindo! –

- vixi, Inuyasha, mal se livrou do Awnore e já arranjou esse? – disse Miroku rindo.

- 'Inhai', o Inuyasha é lindo de morrer, mas você, monge, é muito atraente! –

Miroku fechou os olhos enquanto apertava os punhos.

- toma, para você calar teu bico! – disse Inuyasha.

- cara, que nojento! – resmungou Miroku.

- pena que eu tenho que terminar o serviço que meus companheiros não puderam. O que Renkotsu irá dizer quando eu falar que vocês saíram no meio do acampamento de ladrões que eu acompanhava? – Jakotsu riu.

- companheiros? – disse Rin surpresa.

- Kurio, poderia matar as mulheres primeiro? – pediu Jakotsu.

- por que as mulheres primeiro? Você não sabe o quanto é difícil arranjar mulher bonita e cai na nossa mão logo três de uma vez! – disse o líder dos ladrões.

- por que elas são insuportáveis! – disse Jakotsu.

- você quer partir para briga? – perguntou Sangô.

- eu não sei o que os idiotas do Suikotsu e os outros fizeram para deixar vocês vencerem eles, mas não sou eles! – franzi a testa. Suikotsu? Aquele que me seqüestrara?

Rin se adiantou e disse:

- está enganado se acha que vai conseguir machucar-nos. - E tirou um medalhão de dentro da blusa.

Ela começou a falar uma língua estranha e colocou as mãos em volta do cordão. Uma luz estranha nos envolveu e pareceu nos sugar.

Eu comecei a gritar assustada.

Quando a luz se dissipou eu olhei em volta tentando entender e ver o que havia acontecido.

Vi que estávamos no meio do acampamento cigano e que muitas pessoas se agruparam em volta de nós.

Rin se levantou limpando a roupa.

- o que foi isso? – perguntei. Coloquei a mão na barriga, parecia que meus órgãos estavam soltos dentro da minha barriga.

- um portal móvel! – respondeu Rin sorrindo.

- Rin! – gritou Inuyasha com raiva – eu não acredito que a gente fugiu de uma briga! – ele gritou com raiva.

- nós não fugimos! Eu tirei vocês de lá! – ela respondeu. Crys se aproximou de mim.

- você está bem? – ela perguntou fazendo eu me apoiar nela.

- estou! – falei acenando fracamente.

Tarik apareceu entre as pessoas.

- Rin! – ele falou abraçando a neta. – onde está Karin? – ele perguntou olhando em volta.

- ele está... Morto, vovô! – ela respondeu com um olhar triste.

Tarik abaixou os olhos em uma expressão de tristeza.

- compreendo! – ele disse e engoliu em seco – se preparem, amanhã ao meio dia será o ritual! – e ele se foi abraçado a neta.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Tarik nos posicionou em um triangulo em volta de Sangô. Estávamos no meio do deserto.

Tarik olhou para o céu esperando ser exatamente meio dia.

Quando o sol ficou exatamente em cima de nossas cabeças Tarik pegou uma espécie de pedra avermelhada do bolso e a apertou. Ela se transformou em um liquido avermelhado.

Tarik passou um pouco na testa de Sangô e disse:

- Uhay ofdu Fukre, u raugtyu te sere **[ aqui está Sangô, a guardiã do fogo – **e colocou um pouco da substancia avermelhada na testa de Kirara - , o uhay ofdu Nygugu, u raugtyu te haugde jotuve tu _Shikon _**[ e aqui está Kirara, a guardiã do quarto pedaço da Shikon **– ele se aproximou da bacia com água - to uregu ol tyukdo veljukqoygef fogue, al muve lokdum fo seglugu, fogu e vufulokde jogsoyde. To quglekyu o veljukqoygyfle. **[de agora em diante companheiras serão, um laço mental se formará, será um casamento perfeito. De harmonia e companheirismo. – **terminou ele olhando para o sol.

Elas pareceram fechar os olhos por uma eternidade, quando finalmente abriram, sorriram. Kirara ergueu uma pata e dela saiu o quarto pedaço da Shikon, que levitou até o meio entre ela e se dividindo apareceu no pescoço de cada uma.

O Líder dos ciganos sorriu. Cortou um pedaço de seu cabelo e jogou dentro da bacia de água. Dessa saiu uma fumaça.

- que os elementares do fogo permitam a Sangô a ser de duas raças, de agora em diante será metade humana metade cigana, e igualmente meus filhos será de minha família! – ele sorriu para Sangô. E essa se aproximou da bacia, fazendo com que a água molhasse seu rosto.

Uma aura avermelhada se fez em volta de Sangô e Kirara. E elas pareceram levitar por um momento, quando finalmente a luz cessou elas caíram no chão. Kirara estava grande, mas pelo menos acordada. Já Sangô estava desmaiada.

Miroku se aproximou, e mesmo sabendo que desmaiar depois do ritual era normal ele parecia muito preocupado. Pegou-a no colo e a levou de volta para o acampamento. Depositou-a no colchonete que tinha no canto da tenda.

- estou aqui com você, Sangô! – Miroku disse beijando as mãos dela.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**(dor de cabeça desgraçada, encaxeca mesmo... quer dizer: enxaqueca!)**

**Bom gente! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, eu amei escrever ele, a parte lah deles dando uma de super homem com homem aranha!! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bom... hum... serah que eu tenho alguma coisa para falar??**

**Ah, sim, o par romântico que eu falei no capitulo passado serah do Mailon (o irmaum gatão da Kagome) e alguém aculah ¬¬.**

**Tem mais alguma coisa?? (olhando no caderninho, sim caderninho, sou muito esquecida) naum acho que naum... jah sei vou fazer merchan!!**

**Quem não leu a minha fic anterior se estiver interessado estah lah no meu profile, ela estah completa eh a ****Casamento Arranjado**

**Resumo:**

_Kagome, filha de um rico conde em pleno século XXI, descobre que está prometida em casamento ao Príncipe Inuyasha. Sabendo que nunca conheceria o amor, aceita participar dessa loucura. Mal sabia ela o que poderia acontecer._

**Hum... acho que naum tem mais nada... agora às Reviews!!**

(Inheba)

**Fkake**

**Verdade!! Quem serah o novo casal?? UnA! Eu soh naum conto pq tuh jah sabe, neah??? Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, e sabe muito!! **

**Ah depois eu tenho que falar sobre uma idéia que tive!! Acho que pode dar certo e explicar aquele lance da Midoriko ter lacrado a alma!!**

**Bom, vou nessa! (esperando a carta ansiosa e pressionada por um amigo aculah)**

**bjkss **

**Polly**

**Vixi... eu falei que foi tuh que me chamou de besta?? Eu sou mesmo louca... foi a Lory, eu confundi o nome na hora de escrever!! Ah parabén por agarrar o Joe... pegou um peixão daqueles!! E ciumento alem de tudo!! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, brincadeira!! Beijos minha elementa/elfa mais linda do mundo.**

**Tybalt Capulet**

**Babão!! Ei, to falando aqui para quem quiser ler, naum posto um capitulo novo ateh vc postar a fic lah od enterro da galinha, toh nem ai!! **

**Humf!!**

**Ti amuh coisa fofa! (eu vou levar castigo por ter chamado você de fofo??)**

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**

**Eu atualizei o mais depressa que pude!! Uahuaha, posso te fazer uma pergunta?? Bom, pensando que a resposta for positiva... você não é brasileira, não é?**

**Kagome Pámela**

**Eu nem sei se vou fazer romance da Rin com o Sesshy, ma spor vc eu faço uma lance! Quer?**

**Bjkss**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Lory minha carioca mais cantora do mundo!! (isso foi idiota) perfeito?? Naum, nada eh poerfeito nesse mundo! Soh o que eh perfeito eh o mundo e... (odeio esse meu lado filosófico). Ninguém esperava a Rin com sucessora!! Háhá! Eu surpreendi todo mundo!! Uahuahuahauhau. Bjks espero noticias menina!**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Para ser muito sincera ateh eu cheguei a ter QUASE pena da Kikyou, mas ainda bem que passou!!**

**Vou ser sincera, eu nem sie se vai ter alguma coisa a ver esse lance do sobrenome, eh pq notei esse defeito na minha fic... kkkkkkk, ai fiz isso!! **

**O novo casal?? Posso te contar? Eh segredo!! **

**Eh o XXXXX e a XXXXX! **

**Eh pq ninguém pode saber!! Uahuahahau**

**Bjkkss**

**Sora**

**Eu demorei por causa do constante derretimento ca calota polar... liga naum estou em um dos meus dias idiotas!! Que na verdade saum bem freqüentes!! Que bom que vc gostou!!**

**Uahuahauhuah, bjss**

**Nat-chan**

**Ahhh, naum vale!! Vc descobriu que era a Rin!! Buahhh!! **

**Uahuahuha, brincadeira!!**

**Sesshy e Rin?? Eu ainda naum sei realmente, se tiver vai ser no final e eu não vou chegar realmente a acompanhar!! Mas claro que vou fazer uns lances entre eles!!**

**Vida de colegial?? A minha eh a pior!! Serio! Eu viajo cinqüenta e quatro Km para estudar na ida, tenho que passar por uam balsa, ai na volta mais 54!! Santa paciência!!**

**Vc gosta de Sesshy/Rin? Eu estou tentando escrever uma deles, na era feudal em que ele tem que arranjar um marido para ela!! Tah mais comedia que romance!! Uahuahahau!**

**Bjkss**

**Lilermen**

**Ebaaa!! Te surpreendi tb!! Uahahahauhuah, eu sou meio tapada, acho que vc jah notou, entaum eh soh ignorar os comentários idiotas!! O.O**

**Ela jah passou de 260 paginas?/ ai no teu pc?? Tem certeza!! Eh que aqui no meu tah soh 230! Bom, tudo bem que a letra aqui eh menor. Mas naum importa!! Soh o fato de vc estar salvando no seu pc jah me sinto o maximo! (algo indesejável, eu sou terrível quando me acho)**

**Ahuahaha, bjos e mais beijos!!**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Ahh, surpresa!!**

**Naum posso contar... kkkkkkkk, soh daqi a dois capítulos!! **

**Uahuahauhauhauhauhua**

**Bjinhosssssssss!**

**Sakura-princesa**

**Sim, aquela criaturinha doce e super fofa eh mais forte que a K-chan, e olha que a Kagome eh phoda!! Uahuahau, mas eh pq o poder da Kagome naum estah completo, na verdade de nenhum dos guardiões!! **

**Uahuahuaha, eu tb to mio pirada hj!! Uahauhauha**

**Bjksss**

**Letícia**

**Eu passei tanto tempo sumida?? Iinhai, eu sou terrível mesmo!!**

**Auhauhaha, verdade o Yan impediu o tapa, mas se a Kikyou tivesse batido na Kagome, coitada dela!! (da Kikyou)**

**Uahuahuahauhauh, bom, a minha adora mostrar foto minha de quando eu era pequena!!**

**T.T**

**Eu tenho trauma!!**

**Uahuhauah, naum. Eu naum vou fazer Kouga e Ayame... vai ser Mailon e XXXXX! Uahuahahuahua! Eu sou malvada naum eh???**

**Bom, vou nessa!!**

**Bjkss**

**Jessicalpc**

**Ebaaaaa!! Ce voltou!! Tava sentindo falta!!**

**Uahuahahauhauah!**

**Minha cachorra e os sete (O.õ) filhotes dela agradecem pela preucupação!!**

**Uahahauhuhauha**

**Ah, s eminh net naum voltasse vcs iriam arranjar outra historia para ler que eu sei!! Eu faria isso!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkk,**

**Beijosssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Gabriel Oliveira**

**Realmente fui eu que pedi!!**

**Uahuahahua, Gabriel adorei conversar com vc, e estou lendo as crônicas de metha, vc escreve realmente bem!! Juro!!**

**Quem eh Inner hem?? Sua segunda mente?? Brincadeira!! Apesar que eu tenho uma segunda mente, a Lu! Ela eh bem louca! (na verdade a louca sou eu)**

**Bjkss**

**Luna**

**Realmente quem eh vivo sempre aparece... soh naum ssei se vc falou de mim ou da Rin!! Kkkkkkk, brincadeira sei que foi com a Rin!!**

**Uahuaauhuaha, Luna... vc tah louca apaixonada pelo sue namorado, dah para notar de cara!! Kkkkkkkkkkk, **

**Estou indo, beijos para vc!!**

**Agome Chan**

**Uahuahuah, sem comentários eh?? Ei, lembre-se que foi por sua causa que a Rin apareceu, viu?? Se lembra??**

**Uahuahuahuahua, **

**Ai, eu to cansada hj!! Tive prova de física!!**

**Bah!!**

**Bjkss**

**Jhully**

**Oi moxa!!!!!!!!!**

**Quer dizer entaum que vc gostou da fic do Sesshy com a Rin?? Eu escrevi mais, mas soh para te deixar com água na boca... tem uma hora em que a Rin se finge de burra... para o Edward um pretendente que eh um estudioso super inteligente!! Olha essa parte:**

'_- Lady Rin, a senhorita gosta de ler livros? – Edward fala olhando-a. Ela parou de comer e lançou um sorriso bobo para ele._

_- claro que sim, Rembrant é meu preferido! – disse ela._

_Edward arregalou os olhos levemente._

_- Rembrant não é pintor? – Sesshoumaru parou de comer para observar a cena._

_- ah... Mil perdões... Eu quis dizer Michelangelo – Sesshoumaru olhou para Ed e teve e leve impressão de ver o rapaz rangendo os dentes._

_Edward se calou e Sesshoumaru notou que era hora de por o plano em prática._

_Ele mexeu nas roupas e tirou um livro de dentro._

_- ah, senhorita Rin, aqui está aquele livro de filosofia que a senhorita me emprestou – ele estendeu o livro para ela com a capa virada para Edward – as anotações que a senhorita fez nas bordas são realmente inteligentes! – Rin arregalara os olhos e pegara o livro._

_Estou fazendo papel de idiota novamente!_

_Ela ficou vermelha._

_- esse livro foi aquele que eu joguei em você no dia que eu estava vendo os livros de contabilidade! – ela gritou se esquecendo da encenação. – você se atreveu... –_

_- é exatamente esse livro! – disse Sesshoumaru satisfeito – de certo que como ele é em latim eu demorei um pouco para lê-lo! – Edward parecia realmente confuso._

_- eu sabia que esse livro tinha sumido! – gritou Rin – eu não o tinha terminado ainda estava traduzindo... – ela parou ao notar o que estava falando – estava Traduzindo os desenhos, eles são muito complicados! –_

_- não tem desenho no livro! – disse Sesshoumaru._

_- ah, então esse não é o livro que eu estava procurando... Você deve ter pegado o do papai! – ela disse sorrindo sonsamente._

_Edward parecia ainda muito confuso até que perguntou:_

_- a senhorita gosta de Aristóteles? – a menina o olhou e com uma expressão de terror replicou:_

_- Céus! Deus me proteja de tal heresia! Imagine, eu gostando do senhor do inferno! – Sesshoumaru passou as mãos na têmpora._

_- esse ai é o Mefistófeles! – Edward respondeu, ela olhou surpresa._

_- desculpe-me, eu sabia que estava confundindo com o escritor grego! – ela disse com um gesto obsoleto._

_- esse na verdade é Sófocles! – disse Edward suspirando._

_- então quem é o professor de Pratão? – ela perguntou assustada._

_- Sócrates, e o nome é Platão! –_

_- Sócrates? Mas esse não é o herói mitológico? – ela disse piscando inocente._

_- esse é o Heracles! – disse Edward já irritado._

_- o Deus mensageiro?! – ela continuou ainda com uma expressão inocente._

_- Hermes! – ele respondeu._

_- senhor dos Mortos? – ela falou estreitando o olhar._

_- Hades! – _

_- Meu tutor? – ela continuou perguntando._

_- Sesshoumaru... – ele falou confuso._

_- Vegetal em conserva? –_

_Ele se levantou com raiva e disse:_

_- PICLES! –_

_- ah, Sesshoumaru, olha o Edmond sabe os nomes de todos os faraós de Roma! – ela falou sorridente._

_- MEU NOME É EDWARD! – ele gritou._

_- ah, é! Faltava esse!- '_

**Uahahahauhah, e entaum?? O que achou??? **

**Vou nessa Miga!!**

**Do utege!**

•_**Eu sou uma pobre criatura indefesa que lhe pede por caridade uma review... Ajude uma desocupada anônima!•**_


	30. Sendo um Cigano

**Capítulo XXX: Sendo um Cigano**

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. Eu havia acabado dormindo. 

Vi que todos estavam na minha tenda. Inuyasha estava sentado e dormia. Miroku não parava de olhar para Sangô que estava adormecida e os quatro guardiões da Shikon estavam dormindo pela tenda. 

Levantei-me devagar e me aproximei de Inuyasha.

- ei lindinho! Acorde! – falei balançando ele. Ele só apertou os olhos levemente.

Eu assoprei os lábios dele e ele fez uma careta.

Ri baixinho e assoprei novamente. (n/a: será que ela tem mal-hálito? "cai da cadeira por causa de um 'tênisada' na cabeça' GOMEN, GOMEN! Ta louco, a Kagome é assassina mesmo! Humf... voltando)

- você é mesmo malvada... – resmungou ele – acordar um pobre homem que dorme! – ele abriu um olho.

- você nem é pobre nem é homem então não importa! – respondi dando língua.

- o que você quis dizer com a ultima parte? – ele fez uma careta de raiva.

- não queira saber, Inuyasha! – falou Sangô que se sentava. Esquecemos completamente da conversa e nos aproximamos dela.

- Sangô como você está? – perguntei. Ela não parecia muito diferente.

- realmente não pareço muito diferente! – ela falou olhando para as mãos.

- como? Eu não falei nada! – eu exclamei.

- eu sei, você pensou! – ela disse. E botou a mão na cabeça – droga, eu não estou entrando na mente de ninguém, mas mesmo assim eu consigo ver o pensamento de vocês todos, e não como antigamente, mas bem nitidamente! – ela disse.

Kirara pulou no colo de Sangô.

Sangô sorriu.

- agora entendi o laço mental! – Sangô disse. De repente notei algo diferente.

- Sangô olhe dentro dos meus olhos! – eu disse. E ela o fez. Os olhos dela haviam tomado uma coloração roxo-avermelhada.

Deixei meu queixo cair, os olhos dela pareciam duas safiras vermelhas. (n/a: existe Safira vermelha? ¬¬)

- caramba, seus olhos estão lindos! – eu disse abraçando-a.

Ela sorriu mais ainda e se levantou. 

- Vamos que ainda temos que falar com Tarik – 

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando nos encontramos com Tarik foi aquela babação de sempre.

- bem vinda a família, Sangô! – disse Sheraz a abraçando.

- e agora? É difícil dizer que tenho uma tia quase da minha idade! – falou Rin.

- melhor dizermos que somos irmãs! – disse Sangô rindo.

- eu perdi um filho, mas ganhei uma filha! – disse Tarik a abraçando – sugiro que vocês esperem o chamado de Rashid! –

- esperar o chamado de Rashid! – resmungou Miroku – coisa mais insuportável.

- eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem fazer nada! – resmungou Yan desenhando alguma coisa na areia com as garras.

- Yan, Gi... – começou Crys – eu preciso descobrir algo que está sob proteção dos elfos, vocês devem imaginar o que é! – 

- sim eu imagino – falou Giant. Yan se levantou e chegou perto de Kirara que estava no colo de Sangô – gatinha, você vai com a gente, não é? – Kirara se levantou e se espreguiçou como um gato e se afastando se transformou em uma gata enorme.

Ela balançou os rabos (n/a: lembrem-se, ela tem dois rs rs rs) sensualmente.

- eu vou com vocês sim! – ela disse saindo da tenda.

Yan resmungou algo e saiu da tenda.

- há, o Yan está balançado pela Kirara! – disse Crys rindo.

- ei! – eu gritei – aonde vocês vão? – perguntei com raiva.

- nós vamos aos elfos! – Giant disse se levantando.

- como assim vamos aos elfos? Fazer o quê lá? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- pegar uma coisa! – e saíram.

- voltamos logo! – gritou Crystal do lado de fora.

- agora essa! – disse Miroku – eles vão deixar-nos sozinhos? – 

- parece que sim! – respondeu Sangô.

Depois de alguns minutos ouvimos alguém entrando na tenda.

Era Rashid.

- oi! – ele disse com um aceno - desculpa a demora, eu estava tirando a saudade da minha prima querida! – ele disse coçando a cabeça.

- tirando a saudade é? – falou Miroku se levantando calmamente.

- o que nós devemos fazer? – perguntei acompanhando-o para fora da tenda. 

- nós vamos para Estenlac! – franzi a testa.

- Estenlac? Mas eu pensava que nós estávamos perto de Quiurulac – falei pensativa.

- toda semana nós nos movimentamos, já estamos bem perto de Estenlac! – arregalei os olhos.

- como? Sempre pareceu que andávamos tão pouco! – sussurrei.

- vocês precisam de umas capas! – Rashid disse sorrindo.

- nós temos as nossas – Miroku replicou.

- onde elas estão? Deixem-me vê-las! – Inuyasha tirou a capa da mochila. E mostrou para Rashid.

Ele olhou o tecido e devolveu.

- vocês não podem usar isso – ele disse balançando a cabeça – essa capa é feita do tecido da lua, só os elfos ou pessoas muito importantes tem capa desse tipo – eu tenho algumas roupas que podem servir! – e ele sorriu misteriosamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Rashid pediu para nós observarmos o movimento da cidade.

Usávamos umas capas amarronzadas com remendos em vários cantos. 

- onde essa droga está? – perguntou Rashid tateando nos bolsos.

- o que você esta procurando? – perguntei curiosa. 

- a lista! – ele respondeu coçando a cabeça. 

- que lista? – perguntou inuyasha se aproximando. 

- eu não expliquei pra vocês, não é mesmo? – ele disse mostrando um pedaço de papel amarelado – nós ciganos não roubamos aleatoriamente, em cada cidade moram alguns informantes que nos dizem a quem devemos roubar. Nós só podemos roubar com a autorização de Tarik... – 

- não entendi nada que você disse! – resmungou Miroku.

- nós só roubamos quem rouba... Nós aliviamos as pessoas, fazemos elas se sentirem menos culpadas pelo dinheiro que roubaram das pessoas! – 

- que filosofia estranha! – eu ri. Ele abriu a folha de papel.

- vocês realmente acham que nós saímos roubando os primeiros que aparecem na frente? Algumas pessoas não merecem isso! – ele respondeu e leu atentamente o papel – a primeira pessoa é um dos membros do conselho do deserto, parece que ele calotou uma senhora na compra de uma construção! –

- e como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Sangô.

- vamos esperar ele sair da casa dele e ai agimos... Lembrem-se, vocês batem nele, tiram o dinheiro da cintura se vocês perceberem que ele notou, voltam esbravejando e gritando dizendo que ele roubou o dinheiro de vocês! – Rashid disse se encostando em uma parede – não se preocupem, dificilmente eles notam... a não ser que vocês sejam lentos! – 

- como você é animador... – falei sorrindo. 

Rashid sorriu para mim. Ele nem era bonito, mas o sorriso era de matar.

Esperamos por mais de meia hora. Até que vimos um homem gordo e careca abrir a porta da casa que Rashid havia dito. Olhamos atentamente.

- quem vai? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- eu vou mostrar para vocês... – Rashid colocou o capuz sombreando o rosto. Andou em direção ao homem.

De repente ele pareceu tropeçar e cai sobre o homem.

- você é louco? – esbravejou o tal gordo.

- descul... pe-me...- soluçou Rashid – é a fome senhor... –

- então arranje comida! – e saiu com raiva deixando Rashid no chão. Esse se levantou calmamente e veio na nossa direção.

- eu vou arranjar comida com isso aqui! – e ele deu uma piscadela mostrando o saco cheio de dinheiro.

Começamos a rir.

- você é fera! – disse Miroku.

Rashid tirou a folha de dentro da roupa. 

- o próximo é um comerciante que têm os preços muito elevados... – ele disse nos arrastando pelas ruas.

Andamos bastante quando ele nos mostrou o comércio.

- detalhe: ele já foi roubado muitas vezes e por isso ele é bem esperto... Sangô e Miroku... vocês dão conta do recado? – ele perguntou.

- podemos tentar! – replicou Miroku. Os dois conversaram por algum tempo.

- é a hora... olha ele aí... – Miroku e Sangô andaram um pouco e então pararam enquanto conversavam. Quando o comerciante estava a menos de cinco metros Miroku começou a erguer a voz as pessoas passavam por eles olhando curiosas e o comerciante desviou deles, passando pelas costas de Miroku, Sangô deu um empurrão em Miroku que caiu sobre o comerciante. 

- sai do meio! – gritou Miroku com raiva voltando a discutir com Sangô.

Quando o homem já estava bem longe Miroku e Sangô se viraram para nós.

- vocês conseguiram? – perguntei. Miroku ergueu uma bolsinha chata cheia de moedas.

Rashid sorriu.

- você é a próxima, Kagome! – ele voltou a nos levar pelas ruas. De repente um garoto passou por ele e jogou um papel em sua mão.

Ele coçou o rosto e se virando disse.

- a próxima vítima era uma mulher, a esposa de um nobre, mas infelizmente ela viajou ontem a noite – ele mostrou o papel – a próxima pessoa é Irlayou, é um comerciante móvel... – ele suspirou – eu não queria dizer isso, mas para conseguir rouba-lo... Somente você desmaiando na frente dele! – 

Acenei afirmativamente.

Ele me mostrou uma barraca onde um homem vendia frutas e verduras.

Aproximei-me lentamente.

Vi algumas tâmaras.

- qual o preço delas? – perguntei.

- dezessete moedas de ouro! – quase cai para trás. Aquele preço era o de um cavalo não de um molho de tâmaras.

- senhor está muito caro – falei sorrindo. Ele rodeou a barraca. Colocou a mão em um pouco do meu cabelo 

– mas dependendo das circunstâncias o preço diminui. -

Meu coração bateu forte. 

- o... Quê? – arregalei os olhos. 

- esses seus olhos são muito lindos, menina! – ele disse com um sorriso maldoso.

- o senhor está se confundindo! – eu repliquei me afastando.

- não vai ofertar as tâmaras? – ele segurou meu braço.

- me solte! – gritei.

Então vi quando Inuyasha deu um soco no rosto do homem e esse caiu longe.

- você está louco? – gritou o homem cuspindo algo.

- você que está, fica azarando a mulher dos outros! – e Inuyasha pegou na gola da camisa dele.

- ah, desculpe, é por que ela estava usando essa capa e pensei que ela precisasse de dinheiro! – Inuyasha o soltou e me puxou para longe.

- imbecil, quando perder os dentes não vai entender por que é! – gritou Inuyasha de longe.

- belo soco de esquerda Inuyasha – falou Miroku rindo – mas pena que vocês não conseguiram o dinheiro. –

Inuyasha sorriu e ergueu a mão cheia de moedas de ouro.

Rashid sorriu.

- aquela vai entrar para os clássicos! – ele disse rindo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- ler mãos é fácil! – falou Sheraz sorrindo. – vocês sabem como ler mentes, o resto é embromação! – ela disse piscando. Rin suspirou ruidosamente ao nosso lado.

- ler mãos é para iniciantes! – replicou Rin.

- não é todo mundo que está disposto a se arriscar a ser pego em roubos noturnos! – disse Sheraz – você é uma das únicas que aceita esse tipo de tarefa e por que você uma especialista, Rin. Você foi treinada por meu irmão! Mas você vai conosco hoje! –

- Tia! – exclamou Rin enquanto eu e Sangô olhávamos curiosas.

- não me chame de tia, eu tenho quase a sua idade! – reclamou Sheraz puxando a sobrinha para uma parte isolada da tenda.

Quando finalmente Rin saiu vimos ela com uma roupa exuberante. Uma calça dourada e folgada com uma blusa justa e com um decote aprofundado. Rin usava também um lenço cobrindo metade do rosto.

Rin voltou-se para se esconder e Sheraz a empurrou.

- não mocinha, pode ficar ai! – 

- mas tia, essa roupa é... É... Depravada! – gritou Rin.

- todas nós vamos usar! – disse Sheraz chamando a mim e a Sangô.

Eu e Sangô nos entreolhamos e dissemos:

- não! Não! – Sheraz pegou nos nossos braços e começou a nos puxar. 

- Sheraz... Não! Essas roupas chamam muita atenção! NÃO! – gritei e ela me despiu colocando a roupa.

A roupa minha e de Sangô eram muito parecidas com a de Rin, mas a de Sangô era de um violeta profundo e a minha de um azul celeste.

- Sheraz, nós não vamos sair com essas roupas! – gritei.

- vão sim! – ela disse saindo com uma roupa avermelhada – vamos logo que vamos ter muito trabalho a fazer! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- observem! – disse Sheraz.

Ela saiu andando sensualmente até umas barracas. Um homem olhava uma espécie de tapete. Sheraz colocou a mão em cima da dele.

- você tem uma energia diferente, senhor! – o homem já idoso olhou para ela – deixe-me ler sua mão, por favor! –

- eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa! – ele disse se virando ela segurou a mão dele e a olhou pausadamente.

- vejo que o senhor passa por alguns problemas nesses tempos! – Sheraz disse levantando os olhos para o homem – sua filha... Todos dizem que ela irá morrer! – o homem arregalou os olhos – o senhor tem fé de que ela ficará viva, por isso tenta sempre se manter longe de seu leito! – o homem ficou pálido. – senhor, sua filha não escapará. Sinto em dizer, por isso diga-lhe que a ama, antes dela partir! – o homem baixou os olhos e entregou uma moeda para ela indo embora.

Sheraz voltou, mas parecia triste.

- como você sabia que ela iria morrer? – perguntou Sangô.

- ela está com uma doença que eu já vi antes! – respondeu Sheraz baixando os olhos.

- está bem – falou Rin – vou fazer minha parte e vou voltar para o acampamento, acredito que o idiota do Inuyasha ainda esteja rindo até agora de mim! –

- você quer dizer antes de babar em cima da Kagome e ter uma crise de ciúmes por causa da roupa? – especulou Sangô rindo.

- também, também! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- chegou uma mensagem para vocês! – falou aquele falcão que um dia eu havia salvado.

Ele havia insistido em levar e trazer mensagens para nós.

Peguei lentamente o papel na perna dele e abri.

Estava escrito:

_Guardiões,_

_Mando essa mensagem para avisar que se preparem, pois logo vocês se juntaram aos magos das montanhas que acabaram o treinamento._

_Acreditamos que mais cedo que imaginemos ficaremos cara a cara com Naraku, pois os magos montanheses foram atacados a menos de uma semana. Houve muitas baixas e feridos e eles só conseguiram sobreviver por causa de uma magia antiga feita pelo líder deles._

_Para ser bem sincero não acredito que haja vistoria nessa guerra, mas iremos proteger nosso povo até o fim. Até logo, espero._

_Kanirf._

Li aquelas palavras enquanto andava em direção a tenda de Inuyasha.

Magos montanheses... Então era assim que se denominavam os magos que foram treinar nas montanhas.

Pelo jeito esse líder dos magos deve ser bastante forte. Na minha cabeça a forma de um homem alto e com cicatrizes começou a se formar. 

Li novamente a mensagem, eles foram atacados.

**Droga, o Naraku já mandou pessoas para matar a nós, agora quer se livrar dos magos montanheses! Que covarde!**

Entrei na tenda de Inuyasha e falei brevemente que uma mensagem havia chegado. Uma por um foi lendo a mensagem.

- Magos montanheses! – sussurrou Miroku.

- esse ano passou incrivelmente rápido! – comentou Sangô – a guerra já chegou a esse ponto e nós nem ao menos estamos participando realmente dela. –

- quando realmente entrarmos na guerra ela já vai estar acabando!- Inuyasha falou coçando a cabeça.

- mas se formos pensar direito se entrássemos como começamos, estaríamos mortos já! – eu repliquei.

Ficamos calado por alguns segundos até que Sangô sussurrou:

- ultimamente eu tenho estado muito melancólica – Sangô baixou a cabeça – os sonhos estão mais freqüentes – ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- eu já havia notado! – falei me sentando no chão – o que será que nos acontecerá nessa guerra? –

- quem vai saber! – disse Inuyasha.

Ficamos conversando por mais alguns segundos até que Rin apareceu na entrada da tenda.

- gente, eu vim pedir a ajuda de vocês em algo! – ela entrou e ficamos olhando para ela. Ela vestia uma roupa negra com um turbante da mesma cor. – recebemos um pedido para roubar a safira do tigre que está na casa do prefeito de Estenlac. –

- e? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- vocês querem ir comigo? – ela perguntou jogando uma sacola cheia de roupas negras no chão, olhei para ela.

- eu vou! – falei me levantando.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Andávamos sorrateiramente pelos tetos das casas. Sangô parecia que havia feito aquilo a vida toda, pois ela não fazia ruído algum.

Rin fez um sinal indicando qual era a casa.

Ela acelerou e em um pulo ela alcançou o muro da casa se equilibrando em cima. Ela pulou dentro do território da casa. Devagar fomos entrando também.

Rin seguiu silenciosamente para a lateral da enorme casa e subiu em uma árvore, de forma rápida.

**Agora eu entendo por que sempre era ela que ganhava o campeonato de ginástica.**

Ela pulou da arvore na sacada. 

O plano era que nós ficássemos em baixo esperando-a. Para ao caso de sermos descobertos.

Encolhemos-nos na parede enquanto ouvíamos os ruídos.

- um ninja! Um ninja! – gritou alguém dentro da casa.

Depois de longos minutos vimos um vulto pulando da sacada direto no chão.

Rin correu nos chamando com gestos enquanto carregava um colar nas mãos. Ela pulou o muro em uma velocidade enorme e escalou o prédio mais próximo se escondendo na escuridão. Com muita dificuldade a acompanhamos e quando ela parou vimos que ela ria.

- o que foi, Rin? – perguntei.

- faz muito tempo que eu não faço isso!- ela disse - a ultima vez que eu tentei foi quando eu fui pegar a prova de geografia na sala dos professores! – arregalei os olhos.

- onde está a Rin quietinha? – perguntei.

- com certeza ficou no Japão! – ela respondeu piscando.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando chegamos ao acampamento tivemos a ótima surpresa de saber que Giant, Crys, Yan e Kirara haviam voltado.

Corremos para encontrá-los.

Quando vi Crys corri para ela a abracei.

- Meu Deus, só ficamos uns sete dias fora! – falou Crys rindo.

- ah, e como está o povo? – perguntei.

- Hum... Laymê está grávida! – disse Yan. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

- o Biondha é rápido mesmo viu! – riu Sangô.

- a duquesa está bem, e Mailon terminou o namoro com a tal Luma! – terminou Crys.

- está falando sério? Por quê? – perguntei arregalando os olhos.

- algo sobre "se tentar prender eu fujo" – respondeu Giant. 

- então vocês viram ele? – perguntei.

- não... Ele estava com os arqueiros de elite! –

- agora... – falou Kirara – eu queria saber por que a Crystal ficou melancólica quando chegamos lá! –

- saudades do Inuyasha! – Crystal respondeu.

- por que não de mim? – reclamei.

- eu lá quero chamego com mulher! – ela reclamou.

- certo, certo! – reclamei – mas o que afinal vocês foram fazer lá? –

- pegar isso! – Disse Yan mostrando uma pasta que estava nas costas de Crys. Eu tirei a cinta que prendia a pasta de couro.

- essas escrituras foram deixadas por Roan, o antigo guardião do ar! – disse Crys. Eu levantei os olhos para ela.

- como? Antigo guardião do ar? – falei pausadamente. Piscando confusa olhei novamente para a pasta que estava lacrada.

- o único modo de abrir o lacre é com o poder dos guardiões! – falou Giant se aproximando – acreditamos que há algo nessa pasta que possa nos ajudar! - 

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Colocamos as mãos sobre a pasta e uma luz brilhou no lacre. O lacre tinha a forma de um galho que depois que a luz se apagou se desenrolou da pasta o que mostrava que ela estava aberta.

Respirei fundo e abri. Dentro havia várias folhas amareladas. Elas estavam soltas. Peguei uma folha e a observei.

- eu não conheço essas runas! – falei franzindo a testa – eu não entendo essa língua! –

- todas as folhas estão escritas nessa língua! – resmungou Inuyasha folheando-as.

- se pelo menos soubéssemos que língua é essa! – falou Sangô.

- com certeza é elfico! – falei olhando as runas relembrando algumas que eu já havia visto em várias partes da cidade suspensa dos elfos.

- de nada nos adianta essas folhas! – reclamei.

De repente Miroku tirou uma folha de dentro da pasta.

- olhem isso! – ele sussurrou.

Ele entregou a folha para Sangô. Que observou atentamente e colocou a mão na boca.

Depois passou para Inuyasha que a observou. Esperei chegar minha vez.

Quando a folha de pergaminho chegou a minha mão eu olhei atentamente.

Era um desenho.

Abri a boca surpresa.

Nessa imagem havia quatro pessoas, três homens e uma mulher. A mulher era linda e tinha o cabelo negro ela estava sendo abraçada por um elfo alto e loiro que sorria brandamente. Ao lado deles estavam um Yokai de cabelos prateados curtos e que tinha a expressão séria. E um outro homem de cabelos negros, mas esse tinha um sorriso franco e sem esforço.

Lágrimas foram para meus olhos. Aqueles eram os antigos guardiões. Ao lado deles haviam os quatro animais.

A dugdugaruf estava ao lado daquele que sorria e uma Esfinge fêmea ao lado do Yokai.

Um cavalo alado tão negro quanto a noite erguia as asas atrás deles. Enquanto uma cópia de Kirara estava aos pés da mulher.

Eles pareciam felizes.

Eu olhei atentamente para o elfo, com certeza ele era o guardião do ar.

Ele tinha um sorriso apaixonado e os olhos dele estavam meio fechados como se estivesse rindo.

- eles usaram magia para fazer essa imagem – falei como que em transe e senti um aperto em meu coração.

- sim – falou Miroku ele tinha o olhar longínquo – eu me pergunto a causa de eles terem sido chamados naquela época! –

Olhamos para Miroku, pois em nossa cabeça também havia aquela dúvida.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Rashid sorria feliz ao ver Sangô manejar com excelência o osso voador. 

Ela fez um movimento e o lançou, quando ele voltou ela o segurou com uma pose segura. Sorrimos felizes e batemos palmas.

Miroku deu um assobio e ela sorriu de forma tímida.

Continuamos a ver ela treinando até que Rin chegou e comentou:

- eu vou na cidade entregar a safira do tigre! – falou Rin – que ir comigo, Kagome? – ela perguntou.

Sorri e acenei afirmativamente. Dei um beijo em Inuyasha.

Ele começou uma encenação de saudades dizendo:

- não se vá! – e ele colocou a mão no coração – já sinto saudades, quando voltar venha abrandar meu coração! –

Eu ri enquanto colocava a capa do tecido da lua.

Rin andava olhando para os lados.

Eu não sabia se era impressão, mas ela se embevecia por estar em meio ao deserto. Algo me diz que quando ela olha para essas dunas ela se sente **o** deserto, por que os olhos dela brilham diferentemente ela sorri enquanto olha os falcões voando acima de nossas cabeças. 

Algo me diz... Que ela se sente o deserto igual eu me sinto o ar. 

Fechei os olhos por um momento, apesar de eu e ela estarmos em completo silêncio aquele silêncio era reconfortante. Era como se o deserto estivesse entrando dentro de mim e espalhando sua magia.

Arregalei os olhos com a sensação, por que eu estava sentindo aquilo? Será que o deserto realmente era tão mágico quanto diziam.

- você está sentindo não, é? – sussurrou Rin.

Olhei para ela surpresa.

- eu não sei explicar o que realmente é isso! – ela continuou – eu não sei se realmente existe um Deus, Kagome! Mas sei que existe alguma força vital que impulsiona a vida. – ela falou quase em sussurro.

- uma força vital... – falei olhando em volta – sim, acho que sim! Mas eu me pergunto o nosso mundo é perfeito ou na verdade imperfeito? – comentei como se estivesse pensando alto.

- depende de qual mundo você quer saber... O mundo em si é perfeito, o que não é perfeito é a sociedade, aquilo que o homem criou! – ela disse e abaixou os olhos – os imperfeitos somos nós, Kagome! –

- você está certa... Acho que nosso maior defeito talvez seja a inteligência! – falei para ela – enquanto os outros animais seguem os extintos nós seguimos os pilares invisíveis criados por nosso cérebro! – balancei a cabeça.

Eu não estava muito bem naquele dia, talvez realmente a mágica do deserto estivesse me atingido.

Ao longe vi a silhueta de Estenlac. Rin sorriu e se apressou. Quando entramos na cidade vimos que a agitação estava enorme, o que era bem normal. Ela adentrou algumas ruas e se encostou em uma parede. De repente ela jogou um embrulho amarronzado para um garoto que passou correndo.

Mais a frente o garoto trocou o pacote com um outro menino, recebendo um pacote igual.

E mais a frente houve novamente a troca. 

Depois de alguns minutos não se podia dizer com quem que estava a jóia.

Enquanto isso eu e Rin começamos a andar pelas ruas.

Ela parou para olhar algumas jóias.

- essas jóias são tão bonitas - ela falou olhando a peça atentamente – o artesanato é muito bom! –

- são só doze moedas de ouro! – falou o homem. Rin olhou para ele.

- eu consigo jóias melhores por somente uma moeda.

Ela colocou a jóia no lugar onde tirou e começou a andar.

- cinco moedas! – o homem gritou.

- nunca compraria essa jóia por cinco moedas! – ela disse balançando a cabeça – vamos, Kagome? –

- três moedas de ouro! – falou o homem. Rin continuou a andar ele suspirou e disse: - uma moeda de ouro e cinco de prata! – Rin sorriu e se voltou para pechinchar um pouco mais. 

Sorri, realmente Rin era muito mais esperta que eu imaginava. De repente vi uma pessoa passar na rua seguinte com uma capa de tecido da lua.

Franzi a testa e comecei a andar em direção.

Rin me chamou, mas nem ouvi e apressei o passo.

- Oi, Kagome! – gritou Rin. Eu vi o vulto alto andando entre as pessoas.

**Que eu saiba poucas pessoas usam esse tipo de capa.**

De repente uma moça passou olhando para a pessoa desconhecida e ao tropeçar um braço saiu da capa e segurou a moça que olhou enrubescida.

De relance vi o rosto do desconhecido.

Um sorriso iluminou meu rosto.

Apressei ainda mais e vi que Rin tentava me alcançar. 

A pessoa andava despreocupada sem notar que estava sendo observado por todas as pessoas que passavam.

Quando finalmente o alcancei toquei seu ombro. Ele se virou rapidamente e eu pulei em seus braços.

- hãn? Maninha? – riu Mailon me abraçando forte – eu estava procurando algum cigano para me dizer a localidade do acampamento e encontro você! –

Sorri abobalhada e dou um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Mailon, meu amor, o que você faz por essas bandas? – perguntei.

- não posso ter saudade da minha irmã? – ele brincou com uma piscadela. Eu o abracei novamente.

- estava com tantas saudades de você! – falei escondendo meu rosto na curvatura do ombro dele.

- e eu de você! – ele disse suspirando – e ainda mais da minha égua alada teimosa, onde ela está? – ele perguntou.

- no acampamen... – falei, mas alguém me interrompeu.

- Kagome? – falou Rin me virei imediatamente para ela.

Mailon sorriu.

- Rin... – falei encabulada – esse é Mailon! – apresentei.

- uau, ainda bem que o Inuyasha não veio com a gente, ele não ia gostar de ver você agarrando outro homem! – ela disse sorrindo. Fiquei vermelha e Mailon deu uma risada divertida.

- senhorita! – disse Mailon beijando a mão de Rin – eu sou Mailon Omse, irmão de Kagome! – Rin arregalou os olhos.

E depois riu.

- que confusão! – ela disse rindo.

- Mailon... O que você estava fazendo por aqui? – perguntei.

- fiquei sabendo que os guardiões dos fragmentos da Shikon foram pegar os pergaminhos sagrados com os elfos! – ele respondeu e coçou a cabeça de forma charmosa – as escrituras estão em élfico... Então imaginei que vocês teriam alguma dificuldade para traduzir... Vim para ajudar vocês – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Mailon, vocês está brincando! Ai, que bom! – falei abraçando ele.

- olha a língua elfa não é usada há bastante tempo, eu não domino muito bem, mas acredito que com um pouco de tempo eu consiga traduzir tudo! – ele respondeu.

- Mailon! Eu te amo! – exclamei.

- Mailon... – sussurrou Rin – nesse caso você está intimado a ir passar uma temporada com os ciganos! – ele a observou.

- ah, você é uma cigana! – ele disse sorrindo.

- na verdade a futura líder deles! – respondi sorrindo.

- uau! – ele disse suspirando afetadamente.

- vamos logo seu mulherengo! – falei puxando pela manga da capa.

- eu não sou mulherengo! – ele disse começando a andar – só sei admirar o que é belo! – ele respondeu.

- você é mulherengo mesmo! – falei enquanto andava – um mulherengo charmoso o que é pior ainda! –

- me sinto lisonjeado! – ele disse me olhando.

- não se sinta, não foi um elogio! – ele fechou a boca e apertou os olhos.

- deu vontade de dormir agora – ele respondeu colocando a mão no coração – como... Responda-me, Luiomew – ele disse se referindo à um dos deuses Elfos – por que eu tenho que sofrer tanto nessa vida! –

- isso não vai funcionar comigo! – respondi. Ele parou imediatamente com a encenação.

- geralmente funciona! – ele respondeu sério.

- funciona com as loucas apaixonadas por você! – repliquei piscando.

- então todo mundo é apaixonado por mim, Oba! – ele disse sorrindo.

Olhei para ele e comecei a sorrir, era impossível ficar sério perto dele.

Rin também sorria, e muito divertida.

- agora você tem um irmão bonitão para apresentar para as amigas! – ela disse piscando.

- de jeito nenhum! – repliquei – ele só namora daqui por diante com quem eu deixar! – falei imitando seriedade.

- Oi, Kagome, isso é brincadeira... Não é? – ele disse rindo estranhamente.

- bom... – comecei – não! –

- coitado de você, Mailon! – replicou Rin – ela faz isso com o outro irmão dela, o Souta! – Rin inventou.

Ele olhou para mim.

- faz o quê? – ele perguntou.

- veste ele de mulher e não deixa o coitado não namorar ninguém! – Rin respondeu. Ele ficou sério de repente e olhou ao longe.

Eu olhei para ele estranhamente.

- Mailon... No que você está pensando? – perguntei olhando atentamente.

- estou tentando lembrar o caminho de volta! – ele respondeu dando um soco na mão.

Eu comecei a rir e então Rin desmentiu a história.

Saímos da cidade e seguimos para o deserto.

- afinal... – franzi o cenho – onde está Cliah? – perguntei lembrando do cavalo alado de Mailon.

- ele foi resolver algo no bando de cavalos alados! – ele respondeu – acredito que ele chegue daqui umas duas semanas –

- eu soube que Laymê está grávida! – comentei.

- está sim, o coitado do Biondha não deixa ela dar um passo sequer sem estar ao lado dela! – ele disse – homens apaixonados as vezes são tão tolos! – ele replicou.

- você nunca se apaixonou antes? – perguntou Rin.

- não que eu lembre! Sempre tive as 'quase' paixões, mas nunca passou disso! – ele respondeu puxando o capuz da capa para proteger o rosto do sol.

- mas sempre teve apaixonadas atrás de você! – disse Rin.

- bom... Geralmente... Mas não é por que sou bonito ou coisa assim! – ele respondeu.

- não! – falei irônica – você é lindo, inteligente, general dos arqueiros e filho da duquesa... É normal ter umas loucas atrás de você! – 

- não... Elas correm atrás de mim por falta de opção! – ele respondeu sério e deu um belo sorriso – claro que meu sorriso de galã também ajuda! – 

- convencido! – falei.

- eu sei que você me idolatra, Maninha! – ele disse.

- prepotente! – repliquei.

- está bem... Você me considera um Deus! – ele disse acenando afirmativamente.

- imbecil! – respondi cantando.

- Você me acha mais que um Deus? Não esperava essa! – ele respondeu.

Rin começou a rir com as respostas de Mailon.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e então vimos o acampamento.

Rin então apressou o passo.

Quando entramos no acampamento logo Inuyasha veio na nossa direção e olhou curioso para Mailon, que como estava com a capa não dava para ver seu rosto.

- Inuyasha! – falou Mailon – que tal hoje você levar aqueles supapos que eu te prometi? –

Inuyasha começou a rir reconhecendo-o.

- você ainda está magoado por que eu empurrei o Awnore para cima de você? – disse Inuyasha divertido.

- falando em Awnore ele mandou dizer que está morrendo de saudades e que não vê a hora de te encontrar novamente! – Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

- Há, Inuyasha! – riu Miroku – agora vai ser a competição do tal Jakotsu e o Awnore! –

- antes dessa competição vai ter outra! – replicou Inuyasha.

- qual vai ser? – perguntou Miroku.

- para competir quantas vezes você grita e quantas vezes eu te bato! –

- calma Inuyasha... calmaaa! – e Miroku saiu correndo com Inuyasha em seu encalço.

Crystal apareceu no céu e então pousou na minha frente. Aproximou-se e então reconheceu Mailon. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- o que foi, Crys? – perguntei.

- eu não acredito – ele começou a recuar – alguém me ajude antes que ele me ponha uma coleira para ir mostrar para as 'amigas' – gritou Crys divertida.

- Minha Poodle! – Mailon esticou as mãos enquanto falava debilmente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- aqui estão as escrituras! – disse enquanto Mailon pegava a pasta de couro com uma expressão séria.

Ele a abriu e olhou as páginas vagarosamente.

- realmente isso vai demorar um pouco! – disse Mailon observando a pintura dos guardiões – então esse é Roan! Há muitas lendas sobre ele nos elfos... – olhei para Mailon, ele estava muito sério.

- que lendas são essas? – perguntei.

- a Shikon no Tama – ele comentou sussurrando – Roan era apaixonado por Midoriko, uma sacerdotiza, e ela era a guardiã do fogo! – ele respondeu. Arregalei os olhos, Inu no Taisho já havia me contado brevemente que Midoriko era a criadora da Shikon, mas não que ela era uma guardiã – não se sabe ao certo o por que dela ter lacrado a alma na jóia, mas acredito que depois de traduzir essas páginas saberemos a verdade! – olhei atentamente para ele. Eu não o estava reconhecendo, aquele olhar triste não caia bem nele.

- acredito que essa seja Midoriko. – falei apontando para a mulher de cabelos negros.

- sim! – respondeu Mailon.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Entrei junto com Inuyasha na tenda de Rin, enquanto organizavam a tenda de Mailon, Rin o chamou para ficar na dela.

(n/a: naum eh para dormir gente, soh para esperar)

Mailon estava no canto da tenda completamente envergado sobre as folhas, ele tinha um galho estranho nas mãos e passava a mão no queixo confuso. E voltava a prestar atenção aos papeis. 

Rin olhava atentamente uma vela.

Aproximei-me e perguntei o que ela fazia.

- eu estou tentando usar a vela como oráculo! – ela disse esfregando as mãos e erguendo a palma em direção a vela depois ela pegou duas pedras e tentou acende-la, mas por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia – infelizmente a vela não quer acender, o que significa que eu não devo saber as respostas das minhas perguntas! – ela disse enrolando a vela em um pano branco.

- como você faz isso? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

- é só você fazer a pergunta e se a chama aumentar significa sim e se diminuir significa não! – ela respondeu.

- eu já vi várias velas aumentarem e diminuírem a chama sem nenhuma pergunta! – comentei.

Rin sorriu.

- é um convite para você fazer perguntas! – ela disse. Inuyasha me abraçou e resmungou:

- Meu Deus, a minha namorada nunca dá um pouco do tempo dela para mim! – e beijou meu pescoço.

- a sua namorada iria fazer isso, mas você é apressado! – repliquei enquanto ele beijava minha bochecha.

- ei! – exclamou Mailon – que história é essa? Por que que você está beijando a minha irmã, hem? – falou Mailon se levantando.

- eu sou o namorado dela, nada mais normal! – replicou Inuyasha. Mailon arregalou os olhos e se sentou.

- mas... Kagome você não estava namorando o Sesshoumaru? – disse Mailon ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- Sesshoumaru? – exclamou Rin.

Inuyasha me soltou e cerrou os olhos com raiva.

- é – respondeu Mailon – o irmão do Inuyasha! – 

- irmão do Inuyasha? – exclamou Rin outra vez.

- primeiramente! – disse Inuyasha se levantando e apertando as mãos – a Kagome NAMORA COMIGO! E o namoro com o Sesshoumaru ERA DE MENTIRA! – Mailon começou a rir da cara de Inuyasha.

- se era realmente de mentira por que esse ciúme todo? – disse Mailon com uma expressão zombeteira.

- cala a boca, Mailon! – disse Inuyasha.

Mailon ignorou Inuyasha.

- e ele a beijava, que eu vi... Para mim isso é namoro, não importa quais os motivos para isso! – replicou Mailon.

- não era namoro! – exclamou Inuyasha.

- está bem, eles só ficaram por uns três meses! – disse Mailon com uma expressão inocente.

Inuyasha virou as costas e saiu da tenda. 

Rin olhou para mim e Mailon voltou a olhar os papéis como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mailon... – eu reclamei ele só riu mais ainda.

Sangô que estava em um canto e eu não tinha visto começou a rir da cena.

- Kagome! – chamou Rin – quem é Sesshoumaru? –

Sangô se levantou e respondeu.

- imagina o Mailon. – Rin a olhou – o Sesshoumaru é tão lindo quanto ele, tão inteligente quanto ele, tão poderoso quanto ele, só que bem mais frio e categórico! E é claro, com os cabelos do Inuyasha –

Rin fez uma careta e eu sai correndo afinal eu tinha que confortar o meu namorado ciumento.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Deitei-me no colchonete e vi Crys entrar na tenda. Ela lentamente deitou ao meu lado.

- Oi Crys! – falei em soerguendo nos cotovelos ela parecia muito tristonha, mesmo ela não mostrando eu poderia sentir.

Ele simplesmente fungou e abriu as asas como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

- por que você está triste? – perguntei.

- por nada! – ela respondeu e fechou os olhos.

- Oi, Crys! – chamei. Ela não se mexeu, levantei-me devagar e resolvi dar uma volta pelo acampamento.

De repente senti uma mão em meu ombro.

Olhei e vi Inuyasha que me sorriu.

- o que você faz sozinha a essa hora da noite? – ele perguntou me abraçando. Eu pousei a cabeça no ombro dele e me deixei relaxar em seus braços.

- eu estou com uma tristeza enorme dentro de mim! – respondi. Inuyasha se afastou e observou meu rosto com o cenho franzido.

- por quê? – ele perguntou. Começamos a andar e só paramos quando estávamos um pouco longe do acampamento. Eu me encostei a uma carroça que estava parada e sentei no chão. Inuyasha sentou ao meu lado.

- você não respondeu minha pergunta! – ele replicou. 

- por que eu não sei a resposta! – disse para ele – não sou eu que estou realmente triste, e sim Crys! – ele puxou meu ombro e me fez deitar no colo dele. 

Deixei-me levar pelo gesto.

- por que você não pergunta para ela? – ele disse acariciando meu cabelo.

- eu já tentei, mas ela não responde! – repliquei ele beijou minha testa.

- ela sempre sabe o que acontece com você... Por que você não sabe o que acontece com ela? – ele comentou.

- eu não sei... – murmurei.

- você nunca tentou, não? – ele disse.

- realmente, eu vou tentar descobrir! – e finalmente os lábios dele alcançaram os meus.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Rin entrou apressada em meu quarto.

- chegou uma mensagem para os guardiões! – ela falou. Inuyasha estava ao meu lado enquanto conversávamos e eu me levantei de um pulo.

- chegou uma não faz seis dias! – exclamei pegando a mensagem. Inuyasha se aproximou e leu junto comigo. Na mensagem estava escrito:

_Por favor, peço que vocês se preparem e venham para Moh'r os magos montanheses já estão instalados e estão esperando a próxima batalha._

_Kanirf._

- tão rápido? – eu exclamei.

- precisamos ir! – disse Inuyasha – nosso treinamento já acabou, Kagome! –

Eu olhei para ele. 

- vamos levar essa mensagem para Miroku e Sangô! – eu exclamei.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Olhávamos ao redor de forma surpresa, nossa partida seria no dia seguinte, mas os ciganos prepararam um festejo de despedida.

Rin se aproximou e disse:

- nós ciganos temos uma lei, Kagome. Não importa o que aconteça ache a felicidade em tudo que acontece! – ela disse me abraçando e falou em meu ouvido – mas não ache que vai se ver livre de mim, nos veremos em breve! – ela então sorriu para mim.

- o que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei.

Ela somente fez um gesto com os ombros.

A festa se desenrolava na minha frente. 

Comecei a sorrir enquanto Tarik fazia um pequeno discurso e as pessoas dançavam em volta da enorme fogueira. Inuyasha sentou ao meu lado e me puxou pela cintura.

- se divertindo? – ele perguntou.

- com certeza! – respondi – olha só eles se divertem tanto! - 

Ele riu e continuamos a observar. 

Inuyasha mantinha a mão em meu ombro.

Miroku pareceu chamar Inuyasha e esse se virou para mim.

- volto já! – ele falou se levantando. Eu sorri e vi ele se afastar. Comecei a bater palmas enquanto via as pessoas dançarem. A alegria era contagiante, de repente um rapaz parou na minha frente. Ele tinha cabelos castanho escuro e olhos igualmente castanhos ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim.

- não! – falei sorrindo e balançando as mãos. Eu olhei a dança que eles dançavam, era sensual demais.

- vamos, qual o medo? – o rapaz perguntou.

- ah, Meu Deus, eu não sei dançar desse modo! – 

**Nem posso. **Pensei.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou. Arregalei os olhos.

A contra gosto eu dancei com ele, mas a dança era tão sensual que eu comecei a me envergonhar. 

Ele riu.

- não precisa se envergonhar, essa dança é normal por aqui! – ele disse.

Quando a música passou para outro ritmo eu me desvencilhei do rapaz e fui para o lugar onde estava.

Onde encontrei Inuyasha com uma expressão terrível.

Fiquei de pé na frente dele.

- o que foi Inuyasha? – perguntei. Ele me olhou com os olhos faiscando.

- nada! Nadinha. – e se levantando saiu andando.

Eu olhei aquilo com uma expressão confusa.

- Inuyasha? – falei e o acompanhei.

- que bicho te mordeu Inuyasha? – exclamei quando o acompanhei.

- o que você acha que aconteceu? Eu vi minha namorada se esfregando com outro cara!- ele exclamou.

- Hei, - eu gritei – eu não estava me esfregando nele, e eu não queria dançar! –

- quando um não quer dois não brigam! – ele disse cruzando os braços.

- está querendo dizer que se eu não quiser a gente não briga? – falei irônica.

- não que se você realmente não quisesse não dançaria com aquele imbecil! – ele gritou.

- Inuyasha! – exclamei com raiva – esse seus ciúmes está chegando a ser doentio! – 

- Kagome, me deixa em paz! – ele disse voltando a andar.

- é isso que você quer realmente? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

Ele simplesmente fungou, eu virei as costas e o deixei em paz, mas se ele viesse falar comigo ia levar uns tapas. 

E sai com raiva em direção a minha tenda.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Ichigo! – comentei me aproximando da égua – você não pode ir comigo! –

Ela não me olhou.

- por que não? – ela peguntou.

- eu não posso expor você ao perigo! – respondi acariciando a crina.

- e onde eu vou ficar? – ela perguntou.

- eu irei deixar você aqui no acampamento cigano! – respondi.

- eu fujo! – ela replicou.

- não deveria! – reclamei – eu só lhe peço que ajude aqui, os outros com certeza vão ficar! – 

- viu que é mais rápido viajar na gaivota mal crescida, não é? – eu coloquei a mão na boca para não rir.

- na verdade andar nela me deixa dor nas costas! – repliquei para tirar aquelas idéias dela.

- está bem... Irei ajudar aqui! – e ela pareceu bocejar.

- espero vê-la logo, Ichigo! – e me fui com um aceno e um sorriso.

- espero que sejam bem sucedidos na guerra! – disse Tarik.

- E eu vou sentir falta de vocês, apesar de que eu duvido muito que papai fique fora dessa guerra! – disse Sheraz.

- tomem cuidado! – disse Rin sorrindo.

- Rin! – pediu Mailon – se um cavalo alado negro aparecer aqui lhe diga que eu estou em Moh'r, está bem? – ela acenou positivamente.

Despedimos-nos brevemente. 

**Se Cuide, Rin. **Pedi em pensamento. **Se Cuide!**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi Gente!**

**Eu to meio doente hoje e por isso talvez fique tudo meio acabado que eu estou sem animo nenhum!**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado.**

**Ai, gente, Boa Páscoa para todos.**

**E naum se esqueçam de mandar chocolate por e-mail para mim tah?**

**Ok, Ok! Eu sou uma retardada.**

**(Lucy: é mesmo)**

**Ok, ok! Desisto. Gente a Lucy eh a minha segunda mente, sim sim, eu sou louca e tenho uma segunda mente! E das bem xarope alem de tudo, beijo para Sam pro tarado do Erik e para a Sayo, ta?**

**(Lu: mandando beijo para tarado, quando ele vir atasanar a culpa eh sua)**

**¬¬, mereço. Vamos às reviews:**

_p.s.: leiam o poema no final da pagina?_

**Fkake**

**O cap 31 sai semana que vem! Como serah que as pessoas vaum receber a XXXXX? Hum? Como serha? E a Polly?**

**Uahuahuahuahah, vou começar escrever o próximo cap amanha, Aline. E posto o 31 acho que sexta feira que vem:B**

**Hum... inteh o msn!**

**Bjks**

**Thais Uchiha**

**A fic do Sesshy e da Rin? **

**Eu aind anaum decidi o nome direito, ou vai ser Doce Missão ou O Tigre Selvagem! Rs rs rs, eh ainda to escrevendo e soh vou postar quando essa terminar!**

**Ahuahuhauahauhauha, bjksss**

**Lilermen**

**Bom, o Jakotsu vai aparecer sim, mas o próximo que aparecerá será o Renkotsu acho!**

**Hauahhahuah, serio? Esse capitulo aqui ateh que ficou grandinho neah? Mas o proximo tem quase 20 paginas!**

**Vc jah leu a casamento arranjado? Serio? Inhai! **

**Que bom, e ainda eh uma das sua prediletas? (Quase Chorando). Uhauhauhauhauh**

**Bjkss!**

**Sakura-Princesa**

**Realmente, uma coisa eu naum sou eh idefesa, mas sou carente!**

**Uhauhahuahuah[verdade, a Kagome pegou pesado com a historia do somos de outra era!**

**Huahuahhaa**

**Carol-chan**

**Começou agora?**

**Então entra no bonde!**

**Uhahahahahauha, o que tah achando?**

**Bjinhosss!**

**Polly**

**Migaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como tah a Sayo? Se recuperou dos amassos do Erik?**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk, e entaum, capitulo que vem ce aparece!**

**Uahuahuahauhauhauhau, bjks!**

**Vc quer o Sesshy? Mas eu jah vou te dar o Wes lley!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Bjkss**

**Carol**

**Posto sim!**

**Naum se preocupa!uhaahuahauhauhauha**

**Bjksss**

**Kagome(sami)**

**Vc me mandou uma review sim! **

**Eu acho que respondi respondi naum?**

**Bom que bom quece gostou... nunca mais te encontrei no orkut!**

**Uahuahuahuahahuah, bjkss**

**Luna**

**Luna!**

**(olhos brilhando)**

**Eu sou sua fã!**

**Serio! Seus poemas são muito lindos, e vou postar o da Lady aqui!**

**Eh a cara do Inuyasha e a Kagome! Hum... que mais!**

**Seu namorado jah desenhou a capa do livro?**

**Bjinhoss**

**P.s.: naum se esqeuça de que quando livro lançar me mandar um autografado.**

**Letícia**

**Sim sim! Fui eu que escrevbi a Casamento arranjado!**

**Uahuaha, e entaum o que achou?**

**Eu amei escrever a C.A.!**

**Uahuahauhauhauhau, hum, naum naum vai ser o Awnore!**

**o.O**

**o Awnore arranja alguém!**

**Uahuahuahauhau, bjkss**

**Lory**

**Lory migaaaaa!**

**E entaum cantando muito?**

**Kkkkkkkkkkk, vai imprimir a Casamento Arranjado!**

**chorando**

**ainda chorando**

**chorando muito**

**Naum me emociona miga! Ah vou revisar o seu capitulo assim que eu puder, amanha acredito!**

**Bjinhooss**

**Xx-Uchiha-xX**

**Uahuahauhah!**

**Brigada, viu?**

**Acho que vai ter em base mais uns oito capítulos!**

**Uauhaa, bjksss**

**Nat-chan**

**Natashaaaaaaaaa! E ai como tah? **

**Eu vi o recado no orkut!**

**Sim eh um pedacinho da fic do Sesshy e da Rin!**

**Uahuahuahahha, eu to rindo bastante escrevendo ela!**

**Kkkkk, hum, o Mailon vai fazer par com o Awnore.**

**Acho que eles se merecem!**

**Brincadeira! Brincadeira!**

**Verdade, o Mailon eh um pedaço de mau caminho neh?**

**Kkkkkk, bjosss**

**Kaoro Yumi**

**Uahuahuahauhah1! Sim memso sendo forçadamente valeu!**

**Hum , a Sangô mudou muito?**

**Eu ainda naum sei se a Rin e o Seshy vaum ficar juntos!**

**Vou decidir depois!**

**Rs rs rs, **

**Capitulo que vem vc vê que novo casal eh esse!**

**Ahuahauhauhu. Bjssssssssssssss**

**Agome Chan**

**Uhuahuaha, 270!**

**O.o**

**Meu Deus! Eh muito, bom o meu agor atah 260. hum...**

**Sim a idéia foi sua da Rin aparaceu! E eu gostei!**

**Uahauhahauhauha, Feliz Páscoa tah?**

**E cuidado tb com os chocolates!**

**Rs rs rs!**

**Bjinhos**

**Danah**

**Perfeito?**

**Naum naum! Impossível!**

**Ahauhahauhaha, bjsss**

**Aretha Hiwatari**

**Uma das mais criativas?**

**o.O**

**tah falando serio?**

**Caramba! Brigada entaum!**

**Uahuahahahua, eh que eu naum bato bem da cabeça entaum era de se imagianr que a fic naum saísse muito normal! Uahahahau!**

**Ah, as segundas mentes...**

**Hum, na verdade ela saum reais!**

**Realmente existe um segunda mente dentro de cada um!**

**Uhauhauha**

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**

**Dava para notar que vc era portuguesa!**

**Uahauha, e vc mora aonda em Portugal? (vc mora em portugal neh?)**

**Bjinhos !**

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann**

**Que eh isso!**

**Naum me preocupo com isso!uhauahhaahauahauah,**

**Mas pelo menos vc comentou!**

**Afinal, como ce tah?**

**Tomando muito sorvete?**

**Tah, eu to besta hj!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bjinhossssss**

**.: Leia, Por Favor :.**

**Eu resolvi colocar um poema no final desse capitulo! Ele não é de minha autoria é da Luna, e ela vai lançar um livro. O poema me encantou e ela também.**

**O Cavaleiro e a Honra.**

_Porque choras jovem Lady?_

_Tão triste e tão solitária?_

_Que medos lhe assombram?_

_Quais os pesadelos que te afligem?_

_Não chores,_

_Pois tua face é mais linda_

_Com um sorriso_

_E teus olhos mais belos_

_Com o brilho da alegria_

_Tua voz é mais doce_

_Quando estás feliz..._

_Não chores mais!_

_Pois não deixarei_

_Que te sintas só_

_Nem que os fantasmas_

_Assombrem teus sonhos,_

_Nem mais as noites frias_

_Serão motivo de tristeza,_

_Pois é meu dever fazer-te feliz_

_E minha promessa honrarei,_

_Mesmo que para isso_

_Minha vida eu tenha que deixar..._

**Luna - 10-05-07 01:13AM**

_**Lindo, Não? Bom, agora que tal um Review?**_

_**Eu sou pidona mesmo, mas não sou má pessoa!**_

_**Rs rs rs**_


	31. Magos Montanheses

**Capítulo XXXI: Magos Montanheses**

Eu olhei de relance para Inuyasha. Nós ainda não havíamos falado um com outro.

Virei o rosto quando Inuyasha olhou para mim.

Eu voava a uns quinze metros do chão.

Mailon estava dormindo encostado ao meu ombro, sorri internamente.

Mailon... Apesar de ser mulherengo ele ainda era um amor de pessoa. Sorri abertamente quando me lembrei da expressão séria na qual ele falara com os soldados dele na primeira vez que eu o vi, com certeza ele sabia pôr medo. Mas em compensação depois ele se mostrou o homem mais bem humorado do mundo.

Olhei para ele por sobre o ombro.

Como ele já estava acostumado aos vôos de um cavalo alado ele podia facilmente dormir durante o percurso.

- mas babar não, né? – sussurrei para mim mesma.

- é querida, eu... babo por você! – ele falou enquanto dormia e eu comecei a rir.

- pervertido até mesmo dormindo! – eu reclamei.

Depois de quinze minutos ele acordou e passava a mão na cabeça.

- Oh, Cliah! – falou ele sonolento, de repente senti meu coração bater muito forte dentro do peito – vai mais devagar, você sabe que quando eu durmo... – ele então pareceu notar que não era Cliah e sim Crystal – mancada! – ele murmurou.

Eu comecei a rir, mas ainda não entendia o porquê de meu coração ter acelerado daquele jeito.

Por que Mailon falou? Não, não foi isso!

Então foi por que ele tocou no nome do Cliah? Mas por que meu coração aceleraria

Por ele ter tocado no nome do Cliah?

Balancei a cabeça e decidi ignorar aquilo. A minha frente vi então Moh'r.

Já sabíamos para onde seguir e logo estávamos na frente do castelo.

Mailon desceu agilmente de Crystal e me ajudou a descer.

Os guardas nos olharam pausadamente.

- os guardiões? – perguntou o guarda.

Miroku acenou um "sim".

- e o elfo? – o guarda disse.

- eu sou o general dos arqueiros elfos! – falou Mailon.

- general? – eles colocaram as lanças cruzadas – ninguém tem a permissão de entrar além dos guardiões! –

Eu abri a boca para bradar com aqueles infelizes, mas Mailon me impediu.

- que pena... – ele disse com um suspiro – logo eu que fui mandado pela duquesa para descobrir se os humanos merecem a ajuda dos elfos na guerra! – os guardas arregalaram os olhos – pelo jeito já sei qual resposta dar! –

- mas... Recebemos ordens... e... – um dos guardas abaixou a cabeça tirou a lança do meio permitindo a entrada.

Começamos a entrar, a noite já havia caído e ao longe as nuvens enegreciam o céu estrelado avisando que logo teríamos chuva.

Quando adentramos o castelo, claro sob os olhares das pessoas ali presente, Kanirf foi avisado de nossa presença e veio nos recepcionar.

- vocês chegaram bem mais cedo que eu esperava - ele disse sorrindo e então viu Mailon – um elfo? –

- ele está nos ajudando em algo! – repliquei para poupar Mailon de respostas.

- a nos encher o saco principalmente! – reclamou Inuyasha.

- eu adoro ver o tanto que sou amado! – falou meu irmão rolando os olhos.

- já que ele está enchendo o saco então traduz as escrituras você sozinho, Inuyasha! – falou Sangô.

- sinceramente, Kagome! – falou Miroku – eu sei que vocês estão brigados, mas vocês ficam insuportáveis quando passam mais de uma hora longe um do outro! –

- eu não falo com ele até ele me pedir desculpas! – reclamei enquanto Crys ria da minha cara.

- eu pedir desculpas? Ela que ficou se esfregando em outro! – ele disse aos berros.

- imbecil! – murmurei para mim mesma.

Kanirf deu uma risada.

- vocês devem estar cansados! – ele falou – durmam hoje aqui no palácio e amanhã eu os levarei para o acampamento cigano! – eu respirei fundo e acenei afirmativamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Levantei-me devagar e vi que Crys estava com um sono muito pesado. Agachei-me perto dela.

- o que lhe aflige, Crys? – falei calmamente enquanto passava a mão em sua crina.

Por mais que eu procurasse entender o porquê de ela ficar triste eu não conseguia achar. Devagar fui entrando em sua mente através do laço que existia entre nós. Ao contrário das outras vezes que eu usava Asuka para entrar na mente alheia eu mesma entrei em sua mente.

Estava tudo obscuro e confuso, imagens apareciam aqui e ali.

- Crys! – chamei alto. Nada. Continuei andando pela escuridão até que vi um caminho de penas bege.

Segui vagarosamente por onde as penas me levavam e me deparei com um corredor iluminado por tochas.

Quando a achei, ela estava de pé me esperando.

- o que você veio fazer aqui? – ela perguntou.

- eu tenho que saber o que lhe deixa triste, Crys! – argumentei, ela me virou as costas – Crys! – chamei aflita.

- é melhor você não saber! – ela replicou.

- é claro que eu quero saber! – gritei. Ela virou a cabeça para mim e depois de uma olhada ela voltou a posição anterior.

- eu sou uma tola, Kagome! – Crys disse deitando-se no chão.

Aproximei-me a pousei a mão em seu pescoço.

- como assim? – perguntei. Ela me olhou e disse.

- eu me apaixonei! – ela respondeu fechando os olhos.

Arregalei os orbes.

- por quem? – eu perguntei surpresa.

- por você é que não foi! – ela disse resmungando.

Então eu notei que tudo se encaixava.

- claro! – falei – por Cliah! Você se apaixonou pelo Cliah! – repliquei.

Ela simplesmente soltou o ar.

- desde quando você o ama? – perguntei.

- desde que eu era um potro, Kagome! – ela respondeu e se calou. Olhei para ela e me deitei ao seu lado.

- melhor que você tenha se apaixonado por ele, mesmo! – eu repliquei bocejando – ele eu sei que é uma criatura boa! –

- se eu fosse você eu voltava para seu corpo! – ela disse fechando os olhos – você vai acordar amanhã como se alguém tivesse jogado uma pedra em você. –

Devagar eu fui saindo de sua mente, quando voltei ao meu corpo notei que ela ainda dormia profundamente. Levantei-me lentamente e vi que minhas pernas tremiam, respirando fundo eu fui para a janela e olhei lá em baixo.

O jardim era florido e tinha vários bancos. Notei que em um deles estava uma garota sentada. Ela parecia triste.

Ela tinha os cabelos ondulados e o cabelo dela era de uma cor que estava entre o castanho e o cinza.

Ela era pálida como a lua e seus longos cabelos estavam espalhados pelas costas.

De repente uma criada apareceu e com uma reverência demorada disse algo para a garota que se levantou e seguiu lentamente para o castelo.

Mesmo depois que a perdi de vista eu fiquei olhando o jardim.

Meu treinamento havia acabado e eu finalmente iria para a guerra. Um treinamento de um ano que me amadureceu mais que todos os meus dezoito. (n/a: eu sie que ela começou a fic com dezessete, mas jah se passou um ano, entaum ela tem 18 agora , rs rs rs)

Suspirei ruidosamente e olhei para o céu que estava estrelado.

Mas meu coração doía, por estar brigada com o Inuyasha.

Apesar de uma briga idiota não ser nada comparada a guerra que estava acontecendo, ela me deixava aflita da mesma forma.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- vocês se importam de eu usar um portal para chegarmos ao acampamento dos magos montanheses? – perguntou Kanirf.

- não! – respondemos. Ele então pegou um cordão no pescoço e colocou as mãos em volta dele ele começou a girar, então notei que aquele tipo de portal era o mesmo que Rin usava. Fechei os olhos esperando o puxão forte.

Quando ele finalmente aconteceu notei que havia sido bem mais fraco do que quando Rin o usara.

Notamos que a nossa frente um monte de barracas brancas e enfileiradas se estendiam até onde nossos olhos alcançavam.

Ao lado esquerdo havia umas duas mil pessoas treinando magia e do outro estava mais duas mil treinando artes marciais. Como estávamos em uma colina podíamos ver tudo nitidamente. E vimos que ainda mais pessoas andavam entre as tendas.

Descemos a colina maravilhados com o que víamos.

- chamem os líderes de vocês! – disse Kanirf à um mago – diga que estarei na tenda central! –

Mailon se aproximou de mim e coçou a cabeça, ele parecia estar com sono.

- o que você tem, Mailon? – perguntei.

- eu passei a noite todinha sobre os papéis dos guardiões e só consegui traduzir algumas linhas a força. Estou tombando de sono! – apesar de ele estar nesse estado ele não demonstrava. Seu andar era firme.

Entramos em uma tenda que era maior que as outras, Crys se aproximou de mim e se encostou a Mailon.

- não vai cair de sono, Orelhudo! – ele se deitou sobre o dorso dela.

- eu vou dormir e vou cair dormindo, está bem? – ele disse fechando os olhos.

De repente a abertura da tenda balançou. Entrou por ela um homem bem alto, mais ou menos da altura de Mailon. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Ele era musculoso também e vinha com uma espada na mão.

**Esse deve ser o líder deles, só não contava com ele ter os olhos verdes!**

Mas atrás dele vinha uma garota, comparada ao homem loiro ela era baixa, talvez um metro sessenta. Ela tinha cabelos negros e lisos que batiam no meio das costas, olhos incrivelmente azuis e um sorriso belo.

Arregalei os olhos.

Ela usava uma blusa onde estava escrito: "mantenha seus olhos longe da minha bunda, que eu mantenho meu pé longe da sua".

- esse é Weslley Syvle, Vice-líder dos Magos montanheses! – apresentou Kanirf o rapaz sorriu.

Eu vi quando Mailon se desencostou de Crys e olhou interessado para a moça, pois ela de fato era bonita.

- e essa é Fkake Horaki! – apresentou Kanirf – a líder dos magos montanheses – arregalei os olhos. Então não era o rapaz o líder deles e sim aquela moça?

Mailon fez uma expressão estranha.

- está querendo dizer... – começou Mailon – que essa banhista de aquário é a líder dos magos? –

Fkake sorriu estranhamente e se aproximou de Mailon, em um movimento ágil ela deu uma rasteira nele, o derrubou e colocou o joelho no peito dele.

Ele estava surpreso, e nós também.

- olha a banhista de aquário derrubou o elfo bonzão, Oh! – Mailon fez uma expressão terrível.

- escada de tirar melancia! – ele resmungou.

Fkake suspirou e saiu de cima de Mailon quando ele se levantou eu o vi murmurar:

"Maldito sono".

Ela então se virou para Kanirf.

- nós fomos avisados que vocês ficariam conosco durante a guerra! – disse Fkake, e no rosto dela apareceu um sorriso macabro.

- vocês estão em boas mãos! – disse Kanirf saindo da tenda.

Fkake sorriu.

- espero que se acostumem ao modo de trabalharmos aqui no acampamento! – ela começou chamando-nos – acordamos as seis horas, eu odeio essa parte, treinamos até o meio dia, não gosto dessa também, almoçamos, essa é melhorzinha, treinamos novamente, nada bom dura muito, e assim acaba nosso dia! – eu olhei para ela.

- Fkake, não é? – falei sorrindo – você não é dessa era, não é mesmo? –

Ela sorriu.

- nem eu nem o Wessley, nós somos do futuro e amigos de longa data, mas fomos chamados para virmos para cá! – ela disse.

- eu vou arranjar a tenda de vocês e acredito que não demorarei muito! – disse Weslley com um aceno.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Deitei-me no colchonete que estava no chão. A tenda era pequena comparada a dos ciganos, mas cabia eu e Crys tranquilamente.

O dia fora bem cheio, Fkake e Weslley eram pessoas deslumbrantes e bem humoradas.

Por um momento eu até tinha achado que eles tinham um lance, mas essa idéia se desfez, eles eram somente amigos.

Ela nos mostrou o acampamento, o campo de treinamento improvisado e também nos apresentou a vários magos.

O anoitecer chegou rápido e junto com o cansaço.

Eu já estava no segundo sono quando ouvi um barulho na tenda. Acordei-me lentamente, mas quase gritei quando senti uma mão tapar minha boca. Arregalei os olhos e eu fui puxada da tenda. Olhei para Crys que dormia e nem notava que eu estava sendo raptada.

**Meu Deus! Irei morrer assim? **

Olhei em volta assustada, alem dos quatro homens encapuzados o acampamento estava completamente vazio. Comecei a me debater e a dar socos a esmo, consegui derrubar dois ainda, mas logo fui aprisionada com uma corda mágica.

Eles seguraram meus pé e minhas mãos e começaram a me carregar. Eu estava aflita e bem longe do acampamento. Eles me levavam para o pé da colina onde estava uma caverna.

Eles me levaram para dentro e havia um corredor enorme de homens encapuzados e no fundo um tronco onde estavam amarrados Sangô, Miroku e Inuyasha. Eu tentei me debater mais, mas de nada adiantou. Fui amarrada também. Quando tiraram a mão da minha boca comecei a gritar palavrões enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku chutavam o chão gritando impropérios.

Sangô estava se balançando como se tentasse se soltar. De repente vi uma sombra na entrada da caverna. Quatros pessoas vinham trazendo Mailon que gritava e dava chutes.

- ei, olha a mão boba! – gritou Mailon – me solta. Agora! Eu juro que vou matar vocês! – e em quanto ele gritava ele foi amarrado junto conosco.

Paramos de gritar quando finalmente notamos que estávamos em perigo.

Uma pessoa encapuzada se adiantou e mostrou o rosto.

Senti um alivio enorme.

- Fkake! – falei sorrindo – que bom, tira a gente dessa! –

- vocês não têm permissão para falar, estão em meu território! – ele disse com uma expressão macabra.

- ei, baixinha cabeçuda, sem brincadeira, está bem? – gritou Mailon – tira a gente agora daqui.

- calem-se! – gritou Fkake – hoje vocês sofreram os piores castigos do inferno! – arregalei os olhos.

Ela se aproximou de mim.

- hoje se arrependerão de seus pecados! – e ela levantou a mão. Fechei os olhos não podendo acreditar.

De repente ouvi um som surdo de algo se quebrando.

Abri os olhos e senti algo escorrer por meu rosto.

Ela havia quebrado um ovo em minha cabeça.

- atacar! – gritou Weslley e um monte de ovos veio em nossa direção.

De repente ouvimos Fkake gritar:

- ei, quem foi que me acertou? – ela parecia injuriada.

- desculpa, Fkake! – riu Wessley – não pude resistir! -

Eu estava com os nervos a flor da pele, se eu estivesse sem as cordas mágicas eu mataria aquela garota de olhos azuis.

- agora, segunda fase! – e varias pessoas se adiantaram jogando farinha em nós.

- Fkake! – rosnei – quando eu sair daqui eu juro que você será uma pessoa morta! –

- eu vou reviver você e te torturar! – gritou Miroku.

- essa escaladora de degrau... Eu vou levá-la para o primeiro penhasco que ver! – gritou Mailon.

- Meu Deus, como sou odiada! – disse Fkake rindo – eu só não posso quebrar a tradição e deixar de fazer o trote do acampamento! –

**Trote de acampamento?**

Por um momento minha raiva fraquejou, mas depois voltou com toda força.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO POR CAUSA DE UM TROTE IDIOTA? – gritei.

Ela riu e só depois de muitas ovadas e farinhadas é que eles saíram da caverna. Mas esqueceram de nós presos por magias dentro da caverna.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Eu até tinha cochilado um pouco no meio daquela noite angustiante. Mas Mailon parecia possesso e não conseguia dormir. Eu olhava para ele que estava ao meu lado e via que ele apertava os lábios com força.

Quando já se via a luz na entrada da caverna é que a magia da corda se desfez, Mailon logo notou e pulou em pé.

Eu olhei enquanto ele andava com raiva para a entrada da caverna, me deu vontade de rir.

Ele estava com uma roupa de dormir e todo sujo de ovo e farinha. Mas ele tinha uma expressão e um andar tão forte que me deu medo. Eu e os outros o acompanhamos para ver o que iria acontecer. Claro que eu me mantinha bem longe do Inuyasha.

Conseguimos alcança-lo, mas ele já estava dentro do acampamento e muitas pessoas riam de nós. Quando ele avistou Fkake eu vi sua expressão se contorcer.

Ele seguiu para lá e gritou:

- sua conselheira de mosquito, nós temos um assunto pendente, juro que agora você morre! – ele gritou na frente dela.

Wessley que estava ao lado de Fkake olhou para Mailon e começou a rir compulsivamente.

**Como deve estar se sentindo o Mailon? Um homem que nunca foi subjugado nem vencido de repente vendo-se preso por uma corda idiota! **

- desculpe... – falou Fkake sem olhar para Mailon – apesar de você ser um gato eu não falo com homens de pijama e ainda mais cheirando mal! –

Mailon ficou vermelho de raiva e fechou as mãos.

Ele pulou então em Fkake, mas foi impedido por Inuyasha e Miroku.

- vem para mamãe! – falou Fkake com um sorriso.

Aquela fala tornou quase impossível para Miroku e Inuyasha segurarem o elfo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Crystal! – eu gritei – como é que você não viu que eu não estava na tenda? –

Ela deu um risinho e então notei algo.

- Crys... Não me diga que... Sim, eu não acredito! VOCÊ E A FKAKE COMBINARAM TUDO? –

Ela riu mais ainda.

Eu sai da tenda com raiva. Fora o maior problema tirar toda aquela crosta de ovo e farinha e apesar de tudo de momentos em momentos eu sentia aquele cheiro insuportável.

Mailon estava com raiva em algum canto do acampamento e Fkake quando o via acenava para ele o que aumentava ainda mais sua raiva.

Eu tinha tido mais uma discussão com Inuyasha por que Miroku e Sangô tentaram nos reconciliar.

Eu vagava pelo acampamento procurando alguma alma que não risse da minha cara até que achei Mailon.

Ele estava vestido normalmente com a calça marrom, uma blusa branca e um colete de armadura.

Aproximei-me e sentei ao seu lado. Ele me olhou brevemente e lançou um DAQUELES sorrisos.

- e então conseguiu traduzir muito? – perguntei.

- algumas coisas, mas nada muito coerente! – ele apontou para a folha em que ele escrevia. Eu a peguei e comecei a ler.

- 'no começo tudo era confuso e não nos entendemos bem, mas logo foi se criando vínculos entre nós, vínculos que saberíamos mais tarde seriam impossíveis de ser quebrados. '

'Fomos chamados para controlar uma rebelião dentro de Elpard, mas essa estava tomando dimensões catastróficas e por isso as quatros raças lendárias se ofereceram para...' – eu li alto, mas as palavras paravam ali.

- realmente faz muito tempo que eu não vejo essa língua – ele disse olhando as folhas.

Ele parecia um pouco triste.

- o que você tem, Mailon? – perguntei ele me olhou e rindo disse:

- eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe de Cliah! – Mailon replicou – estou me sentindo estranho! –

Sorri e abri a boca para lhe falar que também sentia o mesmo quando estava longe de Crys, mas fomos interrompidos.

- Ei, Kagome! – gritou Fkake – está querendo agarrar o elfão, hem? – eu olhei para ela. Weslley vinha mais atrás.

- deixe de ser pentelha, Fkake! – disse Weslley batendo no ombro dela.

- oh, 'Zoiuda' – disse Mailon – a Kagome é minha irmã, sua pervertida! –

Ela sorriu brandamente.

E saiu andando.

- Oh, Weslley! – gritou Fkake – me carrega nas costas? –

Mailon rolou os olhos enquanto assistia aquela cena.

- eu tenho cara de mula, por acaso? – replicou Wessley se virando.

- quer que eu responda? – Fkake replicou – cara não tem não, mas o focinho sim! -

De repente Weslley começou a correr atrás dela gritando:

- você é minha amiga, mas eu ainda te dou aquelas palmadas que eu te prometi! – ele disse.

- ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer, ninguém me chama de meu amor! – disse Fkake pulando nas costas de Weslley.

O rapaz fez uma expressão estranha e ela disse:

- upa upa, cavalinho! –

- eu vou te derrubar Fkake! – disse Weslley pegando-a pos cima dos ombros e colocando debaixo do braço.

- Hey, isso é abuso de menores! – ela gritou se debatendo e Weslley se afastou rindo.

Mailon olhou aquilo e murmurou:

- louca! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando anoitecia todos os magos se reuniam em volta de fogueiras que estavam espalhadas por todo o acampamento. Nós estávamos em uma fogueira que tinha em volta umas trinta pessoas, incluídas nela Fkake e Weslley. De repente Fkake disse:

- Hey, Inuyasha! – Inuyasha olhou para a garota – onde você mandou implantar essas orelhas? Achei elas muito massa, quero umas também! – a risada foi geral.

Aqueles magos eram completamente diferentes com os que nós havíamos encontrado durante nossa viagem por Elpard, eles eram divertidos, sinceros, fortes. E não nos enchiam de cuidados como muitos.

Sorri tranquilamente, aquele com certeza era o exército mais divertido de todos os tempos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei com alguém batendo na minha tenda.

- tem gente! – falei em meio ao sono.

Ouvi quando Wessley riu lá fora.

- é hora de treinar! – ele disse.

Eu me levantei devagar e coloquei a minha roupa de couro de dragão. Que era a calça e a camiseta. Peguei o arco com a aljava e coloquei nas costas. A espada coloquei em minha cintura presa por uma cinta. Sai da tenda e ouvi Fkake gritando ao longe:

- Weslley, dá para você esquecer de acordar o povo pelo menos uma vez? Pelo menos esquece de me acordar! –

Ele se virou para a amiga e disse:

- vamos minha estrela, acorde de vez! – ele disse com um sorriso lindo.

- que fofo! – falei me aproximando de Fkake.

- não ache! – ele disse com um sorriso – quando ele me chama de estrela ele na verdade quer dizer que eu fico acordada de noite e quero dormir de dia! – ela bocejou e apareceu um sorriso no rosto dela.

Ela se aproximou da tenda de Mailon e começou a gritar:

- ataque Yokai, ataque Yokai! – não se demorou quinze segundos e Mailon pulava fora da tenda com uma espada na mão. Ele estava só com a calça do pijama e parecia realmente assustado.

- peguei o bobo na casca do ovo! – ela disse rindo.

- vou pegar uma boba e mata-la! – ele disse se tocando do que estava acontecendo.

Fkake somente ria mais.

De repente uma maga passou pelo Mailon e disse:

- Fkake, você não deveria deixar entrar essas tentações aqui, isso pode causar distração! – ela olhava interessada para Mailon. Esse somente levantou uma sobrancelha confuso.

- então nesse caso eu lhe dou uma tarefa para a sua atenção voltar! – falou Fkake com uma expressão séria e que não aceitava resposta.

A garota piscou confusa e disse:

- sim, chefa! – e saiu rindo irônica.

- mais uma gracinha e você volta para casa, Kate! – disse Fkake mais séria ainda – não se esqueça de quem manda aqui! – a garota ficou pálida e saiu apressada.

Eu olhei para a Fkake e tive medo.

- Fkake, eu quero morrer sua amiga! – disse Sangô se aproximando.

Fkake sorriu divertida e eu falei:

- como seu humor muda rápido! – ela me olhou e ainda sorrindo replicou:

- eu sou imprevisível, Kagome! – e passou pelo Mailon batendo em seu ombro – não se preocupe, bonitão, não haverá nenhum ataque por aqui! – e saiu andando enquanto Mailon voltava a entrar na tenda, enfezado.

Fkake foi para o campo de treinamento leste e Weslley para o oeste.

- aqui eu e o Weslley revezamos! – ela explicou para mim e Sangô – um dia eu fico com luta e outro com magia! É claro que há os outros magos que nos auxiliam, os principais são o Danah, a Polly e a Kaname. Eles são muito bons e são quem cuidam de tudo por aqui quando eu e o Weslley não estamos. – ela então se dirigiu para o campo onde havia mais de mil pessoas treinando.

Começamos a observar a luta de espadas.

Inuyasha apareceu com sua roupa vermelha, e pela expressão ele havia acordado de mau humor.

**Mas por que estou me importando?**

Passamos quase duas horas vendo a Fkake só supervisionar os treinos, de acordo com ela a maioria dos magos já haviam aprendido tudo que podiam e a única coisa que podiam fazer era treinar.

Quando olhei em um canto vi que Mailon observava o treino, mas ele estava sentado no chão e ao seu lado havia um monte de folhas. Ele parecia realmente concentrado.

O treino mudou para arco e flecha. Fkake foi atirar uma e ela acertou muito perto do centro do alvo.

- eu sabia que essa anã não era perfeita. – disse Mailon.

Todos olharam para ele.

Fkake sorriu e pegou outra flecha. Quando ela mirou e soltou a flecha foi certeira. No centro do alvo.

- faz melhor que isso, bonitão! – ela disse estendendo o arco e uma flecha. Todos haviam parado para observar. Ele balançou as mãos e disse:

- eu declino o convite! – e se virou para as folhas que estavam em seu colo.

- era de se imaginar! – ela se virou então.

Ele se levantou e pegou o arco das mãos dela.

Mirou e atirou flecha.

Eu realmente fiquei surpresa quando ele acertou a periferia do alvo. Bem longe do centro.

- há! – disse Fkake – errou! –

Ele coçou a cabeça.

- errei mesmo! – ele falou com um trejeito – era para ter acertado a asa esquerda! –

- asa? – falou Fkake e curiosa se aproximou do alvo.

Ela voltou com raiva, pois viu que a flecha tinha acertado uma mosca.

- você tem olho de águia, é? – ela falou divertida.

Ele entregou o arco. De repente alguns magos falaram:

- ei, Fkake! O arco e flecha não é seu forte mesmo! – e jogaram uma espada para ela e outra para Mailon.

- ei, eu sou horrível com espadas! – especulou Mailon.

Olhei surpresa para Fkake e vi ela rodar a espada nas mãos.

Olhei surpresa, ela era exímia em espadas.

- Fkake! – Mailon disse rindo – eu sou um elfo! Um elfo não luta com espadas! –

Ela sorriu e disse:

- agora eu não sou mais a banhista de aquário, a escaladora de degrau, a escada de tirar melancia, a conselheira de mosquito... – ele a olhou cansado e disse:

- esqueceu o apelido "a garota do tamanho de feijão" – ela jogou a espada para cima e voltou a pega-la no ar.

A luta começou, e apesar de ele ter dito ser terrível em espadas dava para se ver claramente que ele mentira.

Mas mesmo ele sendo um elfo Fkake tinha vantagem.

Ela era realmente boa.

Eu olhava quase que deixando o queixo cair os ataques rápidos e as defesas meticulosas.

**A ultima vez que vi uma luta assim foi quando Sesshoumaru lutou com Kurosaki.**

De repente os dois pararam de lutar.

Mailon estava com a espada na garganta de Fkake.

Mas eles estavam tão perto um do outro que eu juraria que se Mailon quisesse beijá-la ele não teria nenhum esforço.

- você baixou a guarda, amorzinho! – ele disse piscando.

- quem disse? – ela perguntou. Foi então que ele notou que a espada dela estava coma ponta encostada a uma lateral do corpo dele. Ele deixou os olhos caírem para a boca dela.

E ela fez o mesmo.

Só que ela se soltou dele e fincou a espada no chão dizendo:

- foi um empate, Mailon! – e saiu andando.

Eu me entreolhei com Sangô.

- você viu, não viu? – ela perguntou.

Eu sorri e acenei afirmativamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Eu estava sentada olhando o treinamento dos magos.

Já fazia uma semana que nós havíamos chegado.

Mailon estava mal humorado, e isso era muito raro.

Inuyasha e eu havíamos brigado umas três vezes enquanto ficávamos segurando vela de Miroku e Sangô.

Weslley havia ficado meu amigo e eu adorava conversar com ele.

Passei a mão na testa, eu estava incrivelmente cansada.

De repente apareceu um rapaz que sentou ao meu lado.

- olá! – ele falou sorrindo – eu sou Yusuke Tanaka! -

- oi! – respondi franzindo a testa – eu sou Kagome Higurashi! –

Ele riu.

Olhei para ele, ele tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

- corre o boato pelo acampamento que você e a outra guardiã são guerreiras esplêndidas, que as únicas mulheres no acampamento que se comparam a vocês é a Fkake e a Polly! –

- isso é exagero! – falei rindo.

- só estou contando o boato! – ele deu um sorriso enigmático – além disso, vocês não participam dos treinos! Daqui a pouco vão começar a falar que vocês não sabem nada! – ele começou a rir. Ele realmente parecia muito sincero.

Olhei em volta e vi que algumas garotas me olhavam com raiva.

Abaixei a cabeça.

**Isso significa que esse cara tem popularidade aqui no acampamento.**

- eles deveriam acreditar na ultima opção, não sou tão boa quanto vocês! – de fato eu não menti. Por que a técnica que Inu Taisho havia nos ensinado era totalmente diferente da que eles treinavam. – não sou boa o suficiente -

- depende do ponto de vista! – ele falou em tom de brincadeira.

- ei, isso teve duplo sentido? – falei com raiva fingida.

- sim, sim! – ele respondeu sorrindo bobo e eu comecei a rir.

Ele riu também e se levantou.

- tenho que treinar! – ele me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. No puxão eu acabei batendo no peito dele.

Eu tentei me desvencilhar e quando consegui ele beijou meu rosto.

Eu olhei surpresa para ele, mas não deu tempo para eu esboçar minha surpresa.

Alguém meteu a mão no ombro dele e antes dele se virar levou um soco.

Yusuke caiu no chão e olhou surpreso, mais surpresa que ele estava eu.

Inuyasha era quem havia batido nele.

- ei, cara, o que significa isso? – disse Yusuke surpreso.

- você já já vai saber! – e subiu em cima dele proferindo palavrões enquanto dava socos e chutes no rapaz.

Yusuke então partiu para a briga também.

Eu estava perplexa.

Inuyasha estava possesso. De repente Mailon saiu de algum canto e puxou o Inuyasha dizendo:

- pára, Inuyasha! – Inuyasha se debatia querendo partir para cima de Yusuke de novo – Inuyasha! –

Inuyasha parou, mas fungava de raiva.

- obrigada! – agradeceu Yuzuke.

Mailon estreitou os olhos e disse:

- não agradeça, eu só parei ele por que agora é minha vez de te bater! – e Mailon soltou o Inuyasha indo para cima de Yusuke.

- ei, por que que vocês estão querendo me bater? – ele disse assustado.

- seu playboy de meia tigela, na próxima vez que você der em cima da minha irmã eu tiro seu coro fora! – e ergueu Yuzuke pela gola.

- Mailon! Deixa um pouco do coro dele para mim! – disse Miroku se aproximando.

- e os ossos para mim! – disse Yan eu olhei assustada. Eles só podiam ter combinado aquilo.

- que povo ciumento! – Yuzuke disse surpreso.

- sai do meio Mailon! – rosnou Inuyasha – ele é meu! 'Tava se achando não é? Por que estava de lero lero com a Kagome! – e voltou a tentar bater no Yuzuke.

- Inuyasha! – gritou Mailon – senta... E dá a pata! –

- vou dá a pata sim, mas para meter ela na sua cara! Sai do meio seu maldito! – de repente Mailon se virou para Inuyasha.

- está bem! – e Mailon se abaixou pegando um galho, jogou longe e apontando replicou: - vai buscar! –

- DÁ PARA VOCÊS PARAREM COM ISSO? – gritei. Eles olharam para mim – eu não sou mais uma criança! – e sai correndo com raiva.

- Kagome! – chamou Inuyasha, mas eu não o ouvi, estava com muita raiva naquele instante.

- eu, hem? – replicou Fkake para Sangô – eu não entendo esse chove mais não molha do Inuyasha e da Kagome! –

- na verdade essa chuva está secando! – ela disse deixando a outra garota confusa.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sentei em volta da fogueira e vire a cara quando Inuyasha me olhou.

Eu ainda estava com muita raiva dele.

Quem ele acha que eu era? Uma criança que não sabia me cuidar?

Polly, uma das magas mais fortes do acampamento, sentou ao meu lado.

Ela tinha cabelos ruivos e longos que criavam uma aura avermelhada em volta dela, olhos violetas grandes e brilhantes e um sorriso lindo.

Além de linda ela era uma pessoa muito agradável.

Ela simplesmente sorriu e ficou em silêncio enquanto observava Fkake conversar com um grupo de pessoas e Weslley mantendo o braço no ombro de Fkake.

De repente Weslley saiu e outro garoto se pôs no mesmo lugar de Weslley na mesma posição.

Weslley olhou para Polly e sorriu.

Ela também sorriu para ele.

- eu não entendo! – falei sorrindo – eu entendo que a Fkake é forte, mas como ela consegue o respeito dos outros sendo tão amiga de todos? –

Polly sorriu e disse.

- louco de quem for contra ela! – ela suspirou e falou – quando nós fomos convocados para participar desse grupo de magos o líder e o vice-líder foram escolhidos pelo oráculo. – ela sorriu mais ainda – Weslley estava na cara que era um dos magos mais fortes daqui, mas Fkake... Bom, ela é muito alegre e extrovertida, admito duvidei da capacidade dela!-

Eu estava atenta ao que a maga falava.

- correram rumores que o oráculo estava pregando uma peça, que a baixinha não era capaz de nada e esse tipo de coisa. – ela olhou para Fkake – foi então que ela faz um desafio, disse que ia ser ela contra os cinco magos mais fortes do acampamento. Weslley declinou dizendo que não queria apanhar. Bom, eu era um deles. Juro, eu recebi uma lição e tanto. Ela acabou com todos nós em poucos minutos e com magias que eu nunca havia visto na minha vida. Quando estávamos inconscientes me disseram que ela se virou para os outros e disse – ela limpou a garganta – 'alguém mais quer duvidar de minha capacidade? Aproveitem que estou de bom humor' –

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- o Weslley é amigo dela desde quando eles eram crianças e ele disse: 'aproveitem, quando ela está com mau humor nem a mãe dela se mete'. – eu olhei surpresa – não por medo que a respeitamos, e por simples respeito. –

Eu olhei então para Fkake e na hora ela falava algo sobre o Mailon ser o elfo mais rabugento que ela viu na vida dela.

- entendo! – sussurrei.

De repente Weslley apareceu de novo em volta da fogueira.

Fkake Gritou:

- Weslley vai logo atrás da Polly antes que os cara tomem ela de você! – Weslley olhou para Polly e sentou ao lado dela, mas antes gritou:

- não estraga o clima, Fkake! – e colocou a mão na cintura da maga que estava do meu lado.

Eu desviei os olhos sorrindo.

- eu só aceito você namorar a Polly, Weslley! – ela disse revidando.

- então estamos de boa! Mas nem pense que aquele elfo orelhudo chega perto de você! – ele disse.

- meu pastel de carne... Sou fiel à você... Só quero você, oh Baby, oh Baby! – Polly riu da cena. E Weslley beijou seu pescoço.

**Droga, onde está o Mailon nessas horas? Ele deveria estar aqui para ver que só existe amizade entre a Fkake e o Weslley.**

Olhei em volta procurando meu irmão bonitão. Mas ele não estava em volta da fogueira.

Mas me deparei com os olhos de Inuyasha, e ele me olhava estranhamente.

Eu o encarei e virei o rosto com raiva. Levantei-me e sai daquela roda de pessoas.

**Por que eu sinto um aperto no coração toda hora que o olho?**

E devagar entrei na minha tenda. Crys já estava deitada. Eu me deitei no colchonete que estava ao lado esquerdo e vi quando ela ergueu uma asa sobre mim. Sorri.

**Afinal onde está Cliah que não apareceu até agora?**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Andei lentamente pelo acampamento. Encontrei Mailon naquele mesmo local que ele adorava ficar. Era embaixo de uma árvore que ficava no meio do acampamento. Ele, como de costume, estava com um monte de folhas em volta dele.

Ele estava com a testa franzida e parecia falar sozinho.

Aproximei-me e o ouvi dizer:

- que diabos de sacrifício é esse? – ele deu um murro no chão – e essa técnica que tanto fala aqui nessa droga? Para de contar as aventura e fale dessas coisas! – ele parecia com raiva.

- falando sozinho? Esse é o primeiro sintoma para a loucura! – falei. Ele me olhou pausadamente e sorrindo replicou:

- eu duvido da minha sanidade há muito tempo! – eu ri.

- eu também duvido do seu estado mental, Mailon! – ele sorriu mais ainda e se voltou para as folhas.

- o que você estava falando quando eu cheguei? – ele apagou o sorriso.

- que esse insano do Roan não fala coisa com coisa! – ele pegou uma folha e me mostrou – aqui ele fala de uma batalha que teve com uns rebeldes, aqui de uma técnica que eles estavam estudando, aqui de um sacrifício e já nessa folha ele volta para a batalha! – eu olhei as folhas em minhas mãos. Não entendia nada que estava escrito, mas as segurava – pelo menos agora eu sei por que eles foram chamados! –

- e qual foi a causa? – perguntei.

Ele suspirou.

- parece que eles não eram desse mundo, e sim de um paralelo! – ele começou coçando a sobrancelha esquerda – eles foram chamados por que uns rebeldes estavam tentando tirar o rei do poder. O exército se preparou para agüentar a revolta e eles suportaram por bastante tempo, só que os guardiões finalmente se tocaram que o errado realmente era o rei, e tentaram convence-lo a abdicar do trono. O rei os traiu. – ele olhou para mim – só entendi até ai. Acredito que os guardiões se juntaram aos rebeldes, pois foram os rebeldes os vencedores, tanto que Elpard foi dividida e dada a vários príncipes! –

- deve ter sido uma barra, o povo e o rei contra eles... – sussurrei, ele acenou afirmativamente – falta muito? – perguntei apontando para as folhas.

- não cheguei nem mesmo em um quarto de tudo! Já está querendo se livrar de mim tão cedo? – ele disse se fingindo de ofendido.

Eu ri alto.

- com certeza! – falei, ele arregalou os olhos – mas não tão já! – falei abraçando-o e me levantando.

- ter irmã xarope é dose! – resmungou ele voltando a atenção para as páginas.

Sai andando e vi ao longe na colina uma criatura de pelo bege.

Era Crys.

**Crys, o que você está fazendo ai em cima?**

Do alto da colina eu a vi girando o pescoço para o acampamento.

_Nada! _Ela resmungou pausadamente.

**Fechada! **Reclamei. **Eu sei que está esperando o Cliah!**

_Se eu não te amasse eu iria ai e te pisoteava!_

Ri baixinho e continuei meu caminho.

Vi uma pedra que estava na minha frente. Chutei-a. Mas ela bateu em alguém, levantei os olhos preocupada e vi que era Inuyasha, e ele estava com uma mão na perna.

- desculpa! – falei fazendo um trejeito com a boca.

- eu sei que você está com raiva de mim, mas não precisava tentar me assassinar! – ele falou com uma careta.

- vejo que você já está bem! – falei tentando passar por ele, mas ele segurou meu braço.

Vários segundos se passaram.

Até que ele falou:

- nosso namoro acabou, Kagome? – ele perguntou pelas minhas costas. Eu abaixei os olhos.

**Eu não posso perder minha dignidade! Mas... Estou morrendo de vontade de gritar um **_**Não**_** e abraça-lo.**

- você não me respondeu, Kagome! – eu me soltei lentamente e me virei para ele.

- o que você quer que eu responda? – exclamei – você não confia em mim! –

- eu nunca disse isso! – ele falou.

- como não? – gritei.

- só não gostei de outro cara estar se esfregando na minha namorada! – ele falou já começando a se irritar.

- e o que foi que eu falei? – falei colocando as mãos na cintura.

- eu não gostei foi do cara se aproveitando da situação, poxa Kagome, você é linda, e o carinha lá estava já te comendo com os olhos! – enrubesci e virei as costas.

Ele segurou meus ombros. Parei e abaixei a cabeça.

Ele passou ao meu lado ficando na minha frente.

- deixou de me amar assim tão rápido? – perguntou ele em um sussurro colocando a mão em minha cintura e me puxando de encontro ao corpo dele.

Ele segurou meu rosto e aproximou o próprio rosto, ainda me mantendo presa em seus braços. Senti o hálito morno bater em meu rosto e meu corpo todo parecia reagir aquele estimulo.

Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e falou:

- vai dizer que não está com vontade de me beijar! – ele sussurrou. Apesar de totalmente arrepiada e morrendo de vontade de tascar um beijo naquela boca eu gritei:

- de jeito nenhum! – ele se afastou e estreitou os olhos, mas ainda me mantinha bem presa entre os braços fortes.

- mentirosa! – ele disse.

- egocêntrico! – repliquei.

- eu não sou, meu bem! – ele respirou fundo – você está louca de vontade de me beijar! – eu o olhei.

- sonha! – repliquei.

- estou mentindo? – ele disse beijando minha bochecha.

- com certeza! – ele se afastou totalmente.

Senti como se tivessem tirado um lençol de mim enquanto eu estivesse dormindo.

- então está bem, até o final de semana você vai me implorar para eu te beijar! – ele disse se virando.

- quer apostar? – gritei com raiva.

- claramente, até sexta feira que vem às... – ele olhou para o céu vendo a posição do sol – em media três horas, você vai ter implorado para eu beijá-la! – ele disse por sobre o ombro.

- feito! – e nos viramos as costas indo cada um para um lado diferente.

Depois que eu já estava bem longe duas pessoas que ouviam tudo saíram detrás de uma tenda.

- eu sabia que havia um lance entre eles, mas nunca imaginaria que na verdade eles eram namorados! – falou Fkake surpresa.

- se ele se atrever a tocar nela novamente eu mato ele! – resmungou Mailon.

- deixe de ser possessivo – Fkake disse sorrindo feliz e falando animada: - eu vou ajudá-los! – riu Fkake – até sexta feira que vem eles já vão ter se beijado! –

- não se atreva! – disse Mailon.

- não importo com sua opinião, bonitão! – e saiu andando.

- Sardinha! – ele gritou.

- em lata! – ela resmungou.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Oh, Kagome! – falou Fkake enquanto comíamos no jantar – você e o Inuyasha fazem um casal muito lindo! –

Eu olhei para Fkake, ela tinha um sorriso estranho.

- ela está muito bem como está! – disse Mailon se aproximando.

- ciumento! – disse Fkake resmungando.

- Ei, Elfo! – gritou Weslley do outro lado da fogueira – se afasta da Fkake! –

- vê se te manca, descolorido! – disse Mailon – você está agarrado com uma ruiva, vê se desleixa da morena! – falou se referindo a Polly que estava no colo de Weslley. Polly ria muito da cena.

- mesmo assim, a morena é propriedade privada! – Wessley reclamou.

- não se preocupa, sou sem terra! – e voltou-se para Fkake que olhou para o rapaz e disse:

- mala! – olhei para a Fkake.

**Esse olhar dela não me engana, ela está caidinha pelo Mailon! **

_Quem não estaria? E não fala nada que ele está gamado nela._

Ri baixinho e me concentrei em minha comida Inuyasha sentou ao meu lado.

- e então? Pede pinico? – ele perguntou beijando meu pescoço.

- não adianta, desista! – ele suspirou.

- Ei, Kagome! Eu não desisti do nosso namoro... – ele falou.

Eu o olhei pausadamente.

Com um suspiro me levantei e resmunguei:

- daqui a uma semana nós conversamos! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Oi! – acenou Yusuke, eu acenei também. Ele se aproximou e beijou meu rosto.

Sangô que estava ao meu lado começou a rir e disse:

- você tem coragem, Yusuke! – ele sorriu e fez um gesto com os ombros.

- talvez, mas você tem uma bela guarda, Kagome! – disse Yusuke – só aquele leão é capaz de encher qualquer um de medo! – ele falou sorrindo – aliás, qualquer um dos animais! – falou ele alisando a cabeça de Kirara que estava nos braços de Sangô – foi muito difícil nós nos acostumarmos com todos esses animais andando por ai! –

- apesar de que é difícil achar a Crys aqui no acampamento! – falou Sangô – onde ela está? –

Eu apontei para o alto da colina.

- aquela égua alada... – comentou Yusuke olhando para o ponto bege ao longe – é uma das criaturas mais linda que já vi... Mas ela quase não voa por aqui, ela está machucada? Ouvi falar que cavalos alados adoram voar! –

- não... Acho que o que ela tem é saudade! – falei pesadamente e quando me virei para Sangô e Yusuke eles me olhavam estranhamente. Suspirei e sorri.

Mas depois da conversa acabada eu segui lentamente para a colina.

Quando cheguei perto de Crys ela me olhou pausadamente.

- o que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou.

- se você quer esperar, então eu vim esperar com você! – falei sentando ao lado dela.

Ela me olhou agradecida.

- as vezes eu me acho uma idiota sabia? – falou ela – gostar do Cliah, ele é bem mais experiente que eu e sem falar que mais velho, me lembro bem que sempre teve um monte de éguas aladas mais experientes que eu tentando fazer o laço com ele! – ela resmungou.

- o que você quer dizer com experiente? – perguntei.

Ela olhou para mim com um olhar de esguelha.

- você está pensando em coisas pervertidas! – ela resmungou ainda me olhando.

Eu levei a mão a cabeça e comecei a rir estranhamente como que com vergonha.

- desculpa! – pedi.

- experiência em campos de batalha! – ela falou voltando a posição anterior.

- entendo! Mas você é bem experiente em batalhas! – resmunguei.

- não em batalhas de verdade! – ela disse e eu olhei para o horizonte. Colocando as mãos apoiadas no chão atrás de mim.

- eu duvido muito que tenha alguma égua alada melhor que você, Crys! – falei ainda olhando a paisagem à minha frente.

Ela olhou para mim e abaixou de novo a cabeça.

**Pode ter certeza, Crys!**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- é só você encostar a mão na boca! – falou Mailon – ajuda muito mais na hora de apoiar! –

- assim? – falou a garota.

Ele se posicionou atrás dela e disse:

- tente abaixar mais o cotovelo! – e ela fez. Mas a moça estava tão envergonhada que não conseguiu mirar.

Mas apesar de estar atrás da garota Mailon não se aproveitava da situação. Ao contrário mantinha uma expressão tão estranha que dava a entender que não estava gostando da tarefa que lhe foi pedida.

- eu não sirvo para isso! – resmungou ele se aproximando. Como Mailon era um elfo, e claramente sabia arco e flecha melhor que ninguém, Fkake pedira para ele ensinar alguns 'macetes' para os magos. E era isso que ele estava fazendo. – O Matrien faria bem melhor! -

- Matrien... – sussurrei lembrando do meu treinador – sinto falta dele! – falei com uma ponta de tristeza.

- ele tinha mais de trezentos anos, Kagome! – ele respondeu – ele viveu demais... Mas mesmo assim sinto uma falta imensa dele, ele era um bom amigo quando não estava treinando alguém! – falou ele divertido.

- eu lembro do mau humor dele! – falei sorrindo – e sou eternamente grata! – (n/a: acho que o Matrien foi a único personagem realmente mal humorado que eu consegui fazer, rs rs rs, nem o Sesshoumaru saiu melhor...)

Ficamos em silêncio.

Talvez por que fosse reconfortante e estivéssemos perdidos em nossas lembranças, ou ainda por falta do que dizer.

Mas o silencio foi bem vindo.

De repente ouvimos risadas. Como estávamos no campo de treinamento seria difícil identificar de onde estava vindo. Mas logo risadas foram ouvidas em todos os cantos e vimos de relance que em uma das lutas que aconteciam estava Fkake.

E ela estava sentada nas costas do adversário.

Mailon olhou e bem relutante sorriu.

- ela não gira bem da cabeça! – ele falou ainda sorrindo.

- nem você Mailon! – repliquei e sentei na frente dele – admita logo que você gamou nela! – falei sorrindo animada.

Ele virou o rosto.

Mas não falou nada.

- ah Mailon! Não acredito... Um mulherengo como você! Com medo de levar um fora de alguém! – falei – tudo bem que se ela quiser te bater você apanha... Mas... – ele sorriu.

- não é medo dela, Kagome! – ele se levantou e enquanto andava resmungou: - é medo de mim! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

No jantar daquele dia eu estava pensativa.

Já fazia um dia desde a aposta com Inuyasha e eu realmente estava quase perdendo.

Mas eu não perderia meu orgulho por tão pouco.

Levantei-me devagar e comecei a andar em direção a parte das tendas.

Passei na frente de Inuyasha ignorando-o.

Mas não contava com o puxão.

Cai em cima das pernas dele.

- o... Que? – falei surpresa.

- desiste? – ele perguntou me apertando contra o peito.

- me solta! – falei batendo no peito dele.

- fala logo que quer me beijar! – pisei forte no pé dele e me levantei de um pulo.

- Boboca! – gritei enquanto andava pisando firme.

- é isso ai, Mana! – gritou Mailon.

Nem me virei, mas ouvi quando Mailon levou um tapa, com certeza de Fkake.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- amor, adivinha só! – falou Weslley abraçando Fkake.

- você tomou vergonha na cara e vai me pedir em casamento! – ela disse.

Eu e Sangô olhamos imediatamente para a cena.

E Mailon que estava sentado perto prestava atenção também.

- Credo! – disse Weslley – ainda não havia feito isso? – ele perguntou.

- não formalmente! – ela respondeu olhando-o.

Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e com uma pose de novela mexicana falou:

- Concita, quer se casar comigo? E ter muitos filhos... – ele segurou as mãos dela – Alejandro, Matilde e Juan Pablo! –

Ela o olhou e segurando sua mão disse:

- não! – eu vi uma sombra de divertimento aparecer no rosto de Weslley – agora posso dizer que recusei um pedido de casamento! –

- ei... – falou um rapaz que estava perto – eu também te pedi em casamento! –

- Kentaro, você estava bêbado! – Fkake disse suspirando.

- que historia é essa? – disse Weslley fingindo raiva correndo atrás do rapaz.

Fkake suspirou divertida vendo aquela cena e se virou para Mailon.

- Oh, Boazudo! – falou ela para Mailon – levanta isso que você chama de traseiro e vem comigo! –

- querendo me levar para uma tenda dessas, querida? Desculpe, eu não sou de fetiches! – ele disse olhando-a cínico.

Ela suspirou.

- não! Isso é para outro dia! – ela disse – eu tenho que ir comprar mantimentos em Moh'r e o único que está disponível hoje é você! – ela disse.

- diga logo que quer ficar um tempo comigo! – ele disse sorrindo enigmático.

- elfos são tão prepotentes! – ela falou com uma careta engraçada.

Ele abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse magoado e replicou:

- vai ver se eu estou na esquina! – ela suspirou novamente e disse:

- isso é um acampamento de batalha, não tem esquina! – ele a olhou com um olhar de desafio.

Mas de repente ele franziu o cenho e sorriu alegre.

**Eu poderia entrar na mente da Fkake agora, o que será que ela está pensando?**

Mas antes que eu fizesse isso as palavras de Rin vieram a minha mente.

'você não acha errado as pessoas entrarem nas mentes dos outros sem o menor pudor?'

Aquilo refreou minha ação.

- Kagome! – chamou Mailon – que ir conosco? Se sim, chame a Crys. Alguém está chegando! – ele disse sorrindo muito feliz.

Fkake parecia confusa.

- ele está chegando? Como você sabe? – perguntei.

- instinto! – ele disse piscando.

- vocês são estranhos! – Fkake disse.

- macaco não olha para o próprio rabo! – Mailon olhou para Fkake e ainda sorrindo disse: - se é para viajarmos, vamos viajar com estilo! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Olha quem voltou!! Eu!!**

**(naum eh um fantasma)**

**Ok, ok! Estou super retardada hj!! ¬¬**

**Bom, o que eu tenho para falar? A sim!! Gente!! (chorando)**

**Eu completei 500 reviews, eu nunca... snif snif, pensei que ia chegar a isso!1**

**Brigada a todo mundo que me deixou uma review tah?? Vcs me fazem muito feliz!!**

**Rs rs rs.**

**Ah, quem puder... ler lah uma historia de um amigo meu...**

**Tem lah no meu profile... o nome da historia eh ****O Segredo da Aliança ****e é realmente muito boa... eh estilo Harry Potter...**

**E sim... a Tracy que tem na historia sou eu! (meu nome verdadeiro eh Tracy gente rs rs) **

**Hum... que tal eu ir para as Reviews??**

**Também acho... vamos lah!**

**(p.s.: se quiserem capitulo que vem eu posto outro poema da Luna, claro coma permissão dela)**

**Polly**

**Pollyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Viu quem apareceu nesse capitulo?? Hahauhahauau**

**Ehhhhhh!! Sim tuh!!**

**E a polly ficou fodona!! Hum... manda beijo para Sayo e para o Marcelo!!**

**(Lucy: Sayo, depois vou ver aquelas roupas que vc tava falando)**

**Que roupas? O.o**

**Luna**

**Ahhh... tuh leu a outra fic??**

**Mas qual foi que eu te mandei? Foi a Adoração selvagem naum foi??**

**Eh que eeu ainda estou escrevendo a Doce Missão... rs rs rs...**

**Oque achou dela??**

**super curiosa**

**Hem?**

**naum se agüentando de curiosidade!!**

**Bom, vo nessa!!**

_**Nau agradeça por eu colocar o poema!! Ele eh lindo de morrer!!**_

**Bjss**

**Belle Kagome-chan**

**Oi moça!!**

**Rs rs rs, babando vendo o ovo ultra mega gigante**

**engolindo em seco**

**Tem certeza que eh para mim? Sabe, para ter certeza. Vai que o verdadeiro dono apararece, ai vai ser tarde!!**

**(pegando o ovo e correndo)**

**BRIGADAAAAAA!!**

**Carol-chan**

**Verdade!! ¬¬ o inu tah muito ciumento, mas no anime ele eh bem ciumento, neh??**

**Uhauauhauaahaahah!**

**Sim a primeira briga seria, e nesse capitulo a aposta!! Uahuahahahaha**

**Bom, bjinhos!!**

**Lory Higurashi**

**Eu postei por vc sim, e postava de novo se fosse preciso!!**

**Uahuhuhuah,**

**Espero naum te demorado muito!!**

**Uahahauha¹²³, bjkss**

**Lilermen**

**Ufa... entaum ficou de quantidade e qualidade!!**

**Uahauha, e esse capitulo como ficou?? Kkkkkkk, **

**Se ele se olhasse no espelho era capaz de acontecer com ele o que aconteceu com o pobre narciso, se apaixonar pela própria imagem!! Rs rs rs, **

**Vc gosta do Mailon?? Eu tb, sou loca por ele!! A Fkake vai me bater se eu disser que ele eh lindo, legal engraçado... **

**Bom... Aline... ainda vai tr muitos mistérios pela frente!! **

**Bjinhos**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Tah 10??**

**Serio?? Que bom! **

**suspirando aliviada**

**E o que achou desse capitulo hem?? Estou esperando a sua opnião!!**

**Rs rs rs, bjss**

**Deadly-kiss-girl-120**

**Uahuahah, entaum vc eh portuguesa!!**

**Eu tenho uam amiga que eh daí... a cidade onde moro tb naum aparece no mapa, bem pequena mas legal de se viver!!**

**Hum, moça, eu nunca ouvi falar naum, mas o povo brasileiro gosta mais de forró e brega (aqui onde moro, nas outras regiões os gostos mudam completamente)... e o fato daqui soh ter esses estilos musicais me faz naum conhecer outros estilos ( e morro de raiva disso, eu naum gosto de forró nem brega, e sim de MPB e bossa nova) falei demais jah! Vou nessa!**

**Sakura-princesa**

**O poema naum eh de minha autoria, por isso posso dizer que ele eh lindo!!**

**Lindo mesmo, a Luna caprichou!!**

**Uahuahua, sim um tempinho soh deles. Mais para frente eu faço!!**

**Uahuahaha, bjinhosssss!!**

**Aretha Hiwatari**

**Sim o Naraku vai aparecer... acho ateh que ele estah demorando demais para aparecer!! Uahauhauhauahuaha, demorando mesmo! **

**Hum... **

**Eu melhorei... dmeorou um pouco mas fiquei boa!! Uahuahuahauhau, vc tem uma sgeunda mente??**

**Legal... meus amigos tdim tem!! O Marcelo, Eduardo, Raissa, Fkake, polly, Igor...**

**Agora deu... dei para falar nome de quem vc nem conhece!!**

**Uahuahuaahauahauhah, bjinhoss**

**Valeria**** Chan**

**Sim... um romance entre o Sesshoumaru e a Rin seria quase impossível... nem sie se vou fazer realmente, tem muito casal nessa fic pro meu gosto!**

**Mas por vc... sim sim, eu faço eles se conhecerem, no meio da batalha, alem de tudo!**

**Rs rs rs!! ****Hum... os pergaminhos ainda vai ter muito mistério!**

**Saki-Hime Chan**

**(chorando que nem desesperada)**

**O que?? Melhor fic de Inuyasha??**

**(chorando mais ainda)**

**(ainda chorando)**

**(tente mais tarde, está desligada)**

**Cof... Cof... jah me re****compuz!! ****Brigada viu??**

**Brigade mesmo!!**

**Bjs**

**Letícia**

**Uahahuahauha, iamgina o Mailon fazendo par com o Awnore!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk, a Fkake eh mais a cara do Mailon!**

**E acho a Fkake versão Mailon de calcinha!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, **

**A Fkake eh massa, e fodona neh?? **

**Hum, sim o poema era lindo, lindo demais ateh1!!**

**Uahuahuahua.**

**Auhauah, pergunta o nome da sua segunda mente, o primeiro nome que aparecer eh ele!!**

**(to falando serio, eu tenho uma)**

**Eh massa!**

**Bjsss**

**Lola 3 **

**(se naum sair o coraçãozinho foi o o site que cortou , rs rs rs)**

**Hum lindão??**

**Tah falando do Mailon?**

**Se sim...**

**Sim, ele eh lindão gataão! Fodão!!**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**(correndo que nem besta pelo quarto)**

**Bjsss**

**Gabriel Oliveira**

**Uahauha, o inner eh sua segunda mente! Massa!!**

**Uahuahuaha, nem tente matah-lo, naum adianta!!**

**(jah tentei matar minha segunda mente)**

**Eu to lendo sim, e to adorando!1 o Gabriel eh muito massa!!**

**O problema de ninguém estar lendo e divulgação!!**

**Se vc divulgar o povo lê!!**

**Rs rs rs, o ruim eh que esse site naum deixa mostrar sites auqi, se neum eu divulgava procê!! Pq naum posta aqui no site??**

**Verdade... a Kagome jah sabia dos ciúmes do inu!!**

**Auauhauhaua!!**

**Manda um beijo pro Inner!!**

**Rs rs rs! Bjss**

**Kagome (sami)**

**O Mailon eh lindo neh?? Lindo e engraçado!!**

**Serio... eu sou suspeita para falar dele... mas ELE EH PERFEITO!**

**(apanhando da Fkake)**

**Ok, ok!! **

**As brincadeira da Kagome dele saum boas?? E dele com a Fkake? O que achou?**

**Uahuaauauh, **

**Rs... se eu vou matar eles na guerra??**

**Na verdade eu estou pensando seriamente em fazer isso,**

**Mas decidi que o povo eh quem vai decidir!**

**Bjsss**

**Fkake**

**Sim, lindo e forte!! **

**Uaauhauhauhauhauha³**

**Esse Erik eh uma onda!!**

**Mas o Richie eh mais ainda!! Serio, ri demais com o richie, ele apareceu ontem aqui!! Na hora da aula, vê se pode! E ficaram brigando ele a Lucy e o Alexius... **

**Muita onda!!**

**Chegou o tão esperado capitulo!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Carak! Como o Erik eh ciumento!!**

**Uahauhauhauahuahahauh**

**Sim, o Mailon eh louco demais!!**

**Ele e vc se merecem!!**

**Ahauahuahauhahuah, afinal ele eh seu!! **

**Richard: Oi Fkake! Como tah? ****Me trocou por esse elfo? Troca alguém pelo meu sorvete de maracujá?**

**Louco naum?? Kkkkkkkkkk.**

**Sotero: esse cara não desiste... e se o sorvete de maracujá for a Lucy ce morre!!**

**Povo louco... eu hem!!**

**Hum...**

**Lucy p/ Sam: pode deixar que eu fico com o Richard!! Ele eh da Tracy agora!!**

**Kkkkkkk, bjsss**

**Agome Chan**

**294??**

**(kpotando)**

**Tah falando serio, aqui ainda tah em 270!!**

**Eu hem!! **

**K, ah... eles ssoh roubam quem merece!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, neh naum??**

**Eu comi sim, bastante!**

**Uahuaha, naum acho que vai ter no máximo 38 capitulos!!**

**Rs rs rs!!**

**Bjkssss**

**Aggie**

**Uahuahuahahauha, naum se preocupa!!**

**Se preocupa mesmo naum!!**

**Hum... que bom que vc gostou migaaaaaa!!**

**Rs rs rs, o poema naum eh meu, eh da Luna, mas acho que ela naum se importaria!!**

**Auhauhauhahauahauh**

**Bjss miga!!**

**E kelo atualização do amor procura-se**

**Nat-chan**

**E naum me importo nenhum pouco de vc me encher o saco aqui e lah, viu??**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Uahua, onde eu achei o poema?? Achei direto da fonte!! A propria autora me mandou!!**

**Uahuahahaua, desculpa.. o Mailon eh da Fkake naum do Awnore!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Se que euro um chokito??**

**Simmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (sem fôlego) (respirando fundo) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Ok, ok! Deu para entender!! **

**K, bjss**

•_**Ok, Ok! Eu sou retardada... mas o que vocês acharam da Fkake, do Weslley e da Polly?•**_


	32. Apostas

**Capítulo XXXII: Apostas**

- viajar com estilo? Por acaso você tem um avião? – riu Fkake.

- se você quiser pertencer a mim então eu posso dizer que tenho! – Mailon disse sorrindo.

- como você sabe o que é um avião? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- não é por que sou dessa era que eu tenho que não saber das outras! – ele disse piscando.

- é claro que ter uma irmã do futuro ajuda, né? – falou ela apertando as bochechas dele.

Mailon balançou a cabeça dizendo:

- vou pegar os arreios! – e colocou a pasta de couro debaixo do braço enquanto andava.

- Fkake, nos espera no campo de treinamento leste? – falei virando as costas para a direção da minha tenda.

**Crys, imagina quem está chegando?**

_O Pé grande!_

**Quê?... Não, o Cliah. **

_Sério? _Perguntou ela despreocupada.

**Você está estranha! Bom... A Fkake nos chamou para ir comprar os mantimentos em Moh'r e o Mailon disse que era melhor irmos no Cliah e em você, vai conosco não é? **

_Claro, faz bastante tempo que não vôo._

**Ótimo, te encontro no campo de treinamento leste.**

Entrei em minha tenda e abrindo minha mochila tirei o arreio de ouro.

Rapidamente coloquei a roupa de couro de dragão e as botas.

Deixei o cabelo como estava, em um rabo-de-cavalo.

E ao sair da tenda encontrei Mailon. Ele tinha o arreio de ouro de Cliah nas mãos.

- você deveria usar essa roupa mais – ele falou apontando para as vestes negras que eu usava – elas ficam muito bonitas em você! –

- seu pervertido! – falei em tom de brincadeira – só por que essa roupa fica colada? –

Ele fez um gesto com os ombros.

- melhor você não usar mesmo! – ele disse respirando fundo – você é bonita demais para o seu próprio bem! –

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

Ficamos em silêncio.

Mas de repente ele começou a fazer gestos com os dedos e bater na palma da mão. Depois de quase um minuto ele parou.

- o que você estava fazendo? – perguntei.

- estava mandando mensagens pelo vento! – ele respondeu – estava dizendo para Cliah onde me encontrar... Pelo vento, sabe como é não é? – ele sorriu – sim você sabe, eu já vi várias vezes você descobrindo coisas pelo vento! –

Sorri.

Entramos no espaço aberto que era destinado para treinamento.

Fkake já nos esperava no meio daquele monte de gente que lutava.

- e então como é que vocês querem ir para Moh'r? – ela perguntou.

Levantamos as rédeas de ouro ao mesmo tempo.

Não demorou quinze minutos e Crys pousou ao meu lado criando certo tumulto e curiosidade.

- a Kagome eu entendo que tem a Crys para levá-la, mas e você, elfo? – ela começou a rir.

- eu sou um arqueiro de elite! – ele falou como se fosse óbvio que um arqueiro de elite tinha um cavalo alado como companheiro.

Mas Fkake não era daquela era.

Mas foi Crys que riu.

- Fkake, você sabe quem ele é não sabe? – perguntou Crys.

- o elfo guarda costas de vocês? – ela comentou meio indecisa – um amigo, um acompanhante, um parasita... –

- eu voto pela última! – gritou Inuyasha aparecendo de algum lugar.

Mailon pegou uma flecha e a mirou em Inuyasha.

Que fingindo susto se escondeu atrás de Miroku.

Senti um vento estranho bater em meu rosto.

Ele estava chegando.

- você sabe o que é a duquesa elfa não sabe? – perguntei.

- a mulher mais foda de Elpard? – disse Fkake sorrindo sonsamente.

- o Mailon é o filho dela! – disse Crys piscando.

Muitos magos ficaram surpresos e olhavam para Mailon curiosos. Esse ignorava.

Mas Fkake não pareceu surpresa nem curiosa ela parecia completamente _normal_.

(n/a: a Fkake normal?? Isso é possível?).

Em um milésimo de segundo Cliah pousou ao lado de Mailon criando susto nas pessoas em volta. Os olhos de Fkake pareceram ficar brilhantes.

Mailon olhou para Cliah.

- estava com saudades de você companheiro! – falou pousando a mão no pescoço de Cliah.

Sorri para ele.

- Kagome! – ele falou se aproximando enquanto fechava as asas.

Eu abracei seu pescoço.

- estava com muitas saudades de você... e a Crys também! - falei piscando. Ele me olhou com os olhos castanhos e por um momento ele me pareceu sorrir.

- como ela é intrometida! – falou Crys suspirando.

- Oi Lesma! – falou ele em aceno a Crys.

- Oi Pervertido! – ela replicou.

- mereço! – disse Mailon colocando os arreios em Cliah – nós precisamos ir em Moh'r, Cliah! – disse Mailon olhando por um instante para Fkake.

- Fkake! – comecei – esse é Cliah! – e apontei para o cavalo alado de pelugem negra.

- Sugoi... – ela murmurou – Mailon me dá um de presente de natal? –

- claro, embrulhado em uma caixa para colocar debaixo da árvore! – ele disse.

- está falando sério? – ela sorriu que nem criança.

- não! – ele respondeu. O sorriso dela se apagou. Ela se virou para Cliah e acenando disse:

- oi, vem sempre aqui? – ela perguntou com uma piscadela fazendo Cliah rir.

- Fkake... Nome diferente! – ele comentou.

- minha mãe estava com prisão de ventre quando escolheu meu nome! – ela falou arrancando risadas das pessoas a sua volta.

- algo me diz que mesmo assim você gosta do seu nome! – ele suspirou e virou-se para Mailon – vamos logo Mailon! – e o rapaz loiro colocou os arreios de ouro em Cliah.

- Kagome... – falou Crys e eu coloquei os arreios nela ela se virou para Fkake – Fkake venha comigo! –

Fkake engoliu em seco.

- vocês... Querem ir... Voando? – ela falou surpresa.

- essa eu quero ver! – riu Weslley se aproximando – me avisem se ela desmaiar enquanto estiver voando! –

- espinhento! – reclamou Fkake.

- amor, faz muito tempo que eu deixei de ter espinhas! – reclamou o amigo dela.

Estendi a mão para ela e ela subiu no dorso de Crys.

- no chão aqui é confortável... E no céu? – ela perguntou rindo. Olhei por sobre o ombro.

- no céu é como estar no paraíso! – murmurei. E Crys abriu as asas batendo-a firmemente querendo alcançar as alturas.

Ela colocou a mão em minha cintura e senti que ela tremia.

- está com medo, Fkake? – perguntei.

- eu só tenho medo de roubarem meus copos de coca cola, voar é fichinha! – ela respondeu.

- você tem medo de altura? – ela não respondeu – quem cala consente! –

Ela suspirou.

- não conte nada para ele! – ela murmurou.

- ele quem? – perguntei e ela fez um gesto discreto para Mailon que voava na minha frente, sorridente como criança na véspera de natal.

- e por que não? – perguntei tentando agarrar dela a verdade.

- por que eu não quero ele tirando onda de mim! – ela replicou rindo – só eu tenho o direito de fazer isso! –

- ou será que é por que você não que ele ache um defeito em você? – ela sorriu.

- quem sabe... – e ela sorriu.

- baka! – repliquei sorrindo.

- eu já fui chamada de coisas piores! – ela respondeu.

Depois de um tempo ela já havia se acalmado totalmente e parecia até mesmo começar a gostar do vôo.

- sabe... – ela comentou depois de um longo tempo – você e o Inuyasha fazem um casal bem bonitinho! –

Suspirei.

- você o ama de verdade, não é? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- sim... – respondi em murmúrio, que pelo barulho do vento quase não foi ouvido – o amo de mais! –

- ele adora você, a cada olhar que ele te lança dá para ver isso. Apesar de que o amor é meio cafona! – ela replicou.

- quando você se apaixonar você vai pagar pela sua língua! – repliquei divertida.

- a coitada da minha língua vai me fazer pagar tanta coisa, mas ela é muito importante, já tentaram tomar ela de mim! –

- como é que é? – falei confusa.

- sim... Minha mãe tentou roubar minha língua! – ela estralou o pescoço – ela saiu gritando no meio da casa "eu vou arrancar sua língua fora" para mim isso é roubo. –

- louca! – reclamei rindo muito.

- Crys! – gritou Mailon lá na frente – desde quando você se tornou tão lenta? – ela bateu as asas com força. E mais à frente Cliah fechou as asas fazendo com que eles caíssem quando estavam bem abaixo Cliah abriu as asas fazendo um arco e batendo-as para se estabilizar.

- eles são bons! – falou Fkake.

- e como, eles treinam desde novos! – repliquei.

Como cavalos alados eram muito rápidos não se demorou uma hora e vimos Moh'r.

- Cliah e Crys... Vocês ficam por aqui, qualquer coisa os chamamos! – falou Mailon tirando os arreios de Cliah.

- vê se não agarra ninguém! – reclamou Crys.

Mailon riu e Cliah comentou.

- ele não vai fazer isso, depois ele vai ter que me explicar esse brilho nos olhos dele! – Cliah se espreguiçou.

- eu que estava chorando de felicidades por que te reencontrei! – Mailon deu um aceno e seguiu na frente.

O acompanhamos.

- que sorte eu tenho, estou com duas mulheres lindas ao meu lado! – falou Mailon suspirando.

- eu nem gosto de incestos nem de poligamia! – reclamei.

- então eu fico com a Fkake! – ele se virou para ela – quer sair comigo? –

- claro que sim, me leva para a lua? – ela disse sorrindo.

- posso levar você para o paraíso se você deixar! – ele piscou.

Ela bocejou e seguiu na frente entrando nas ruas.

Aquele aspecto cinza era típico de Moh'r, as casas de tetos enegrecidos e chaminés enfumaçadas.

Mas estava tudo MAIS cinza que o normal.

Não se via crianças brincando, nem idosos.

As pessoas que passavam tinham punhais na cintura.

Passeávamos em silêncio.

O sorriso de Fkake e Mailon se apagaram, pois acabaram sendo envolvidos pela tristeza do lugar.

Fkake andava olhando para os lados procurando algo.

Mailon andava com passos firmes e as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo bagunçando-o e suspirou.

Fkake começou a andar entre as ruas de forma decidida e imponente.

Mailon se pôs atrás dela e começou a imitar a forma como ela andava. Até mesmo o rebolado e o jeito que ela mexia as mãos.

Eu comecei a rir enquanto olhava.

Mas coloquei a mão na boca quando Fkake se virou e pegou Mailon fazendo aquilo.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ele limpou a garganta e falou:

- desculpa, amor, só estava me divertindo! – ele piscou.

- você é mais mala do que eu imaginava! – ela disse voltando a andar.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

- essa foi por pouco! – e voltou a andar.

Eu me aproximei deles.

- Mailon... – começou Fkake – será que vendem você em versões menores? –

Ele parou completamente confuso.

- o quê? – ele perguntou aturdido.

- é que eu tenho que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- no que você está pensando? – ele perguntou ainda surpreso.

- em coisas pervertidas, não queira saber! – ele a olhou de esguelha.

- sua mãe por acaso te derrubou quando você era bebê? – ele perguntou.

- não... – ela coçou o queixo como que pensando – mas bati a cabeça quando tinha quatro anos! –

- está explicado! – ele falou balançando a cabeça.

Fkake começou a rir e de repente parou em uma venda que parecia velha. Ela entrou e entregou uma folha de papel para um senhor que tentava dormir em uma rede estendida no fim da venda.

- entrega até seis horas de amanhã! – e saiu.

Olhamos surpresos ela fazer o caminho de volta.

- já terminei, vamos! – ela chamou.

- a gente veio do acampamento até aqui para você entregar um papel para um velho dorminhoco? – Mailon perguntou fingindo paciência.

Ela sorriu sonsamente e respondeu:

- infelizmente! – ele apertou os lábios e passou por ela pisando firme.

Quando chegamos onde estava Crys e Cliah começamos então a viajem de volta.

Mas como estávamos muito perto da cidade decidimos andar um pouco antes de alçar vôo.

Eu comecei a conversar com Crys e fiquei para trás.

O bosque havia ficado mais denso e eu não via mais nem Fkake nem Mailon.

- onde eles foram? – perguntei.

- não se preocupe, Cliah deixou rastros! – e ela começou a acompanhar os passos.

De repente ouvi:

- Olha, festa surpresa! – parei longe para observar. Mailon continuou – mas não é meu aniversário... É o seu Fkake? –

Na frente deles estavam em média uns cinqüenta homens. E na frente desses homens um homem careca e com marcas roxas no rosto.

Fkake não havia sido vista e ela se aproximava.

- Não, não é meu aniversário... Será que é dia das crianças? –

- Você? – falou o homem careca. Ele era jovem, mas parecia muito forte.

- o que tem eu? – perguntou Fkake.

- você é... Aquela garota que fez a magia de Alambria! – ele disse arregalando os olhos.

- eu não consegui te matar a duas semanas, mas agora eu consigo! – ela respondeu tirando as duas espadas que estavam nas bainhas presas às costas dela.

- Renkotsu-sama! – falou um ladrão – devemos recuar? –

Eu comecei a me aproximar para ajudar Mailon e Fkake.

- não! – respondeu o homem que fora chamado de Renkotsu.

- mas o senhor disse para procurarmos uma elfa com um cavalo alado, temos um cavalo alado e um elfo, mas não é o que estamos procurando! –

- se esse elfo está aqui então ela está por perto! – Mailon arregalou os olhos e começou a olhar para os lados. Fkake fez o mesmo.

- Seu... – gritou Fkake.

- como você se atreve! – resmungou Mailon entre os dentes.

Mailon olhou para trás e me avistou.

- não venha, Kagome! – eu o olhei com raiva.

- quem você acha que eu sou, Mailon? – reclamei. Ele me olhou pedindo com os olhos. Renkotsu só me olhava esperando minha ação.

Crys mordeu a minha calça e começou a me puxar.

- temos que sair agora daqui, Kagome! – ela falou.

- eu cuido deles! – gritou Mailon.

- eu não sou fraca! – gritei de volta.

- Kagome, vamos, temos que sair daqui agora! – com uma hesitação tremenda eu comecei a me afastar – te explico no caminho! –

E antes de montar nela eu vi Renkotsu acender uma dinamite e joga-la na minha direção.

Fkake deu um pulo e pegou a dinamite no ar. Passando o dedo indicador na língua e apagando o pavio do explosivo.

- você... Tentou... Explodir... A minha IRMÃ? – gritou Mailon se aproximando do homem – você fez a coisa errada! –

Mailon parecia mais lento que o normal.

- como vocês ainda conseguem se mexer? – gritou Renkotsu surpreso.

Mailon ergueu a mão para Fkake que lhe jogou uma das espadas.

Renkotsu ainda tentou se defender, mas foi ferido mortalmente depois de alguns golpes.

Montei em Crys, mas ainda vi Fkake se agachando e colocando as mãos no chão.

Eu já estava no céu quando vi uma explosão de luz abaixo de mim.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Fkake se segurava a cintura de Mailon.

- será que Kagome está bem? – ela perguntou com os olhos fechados enquanto Cliah batia as asas fortemente.

- acredito que sim! Aquele idiota colocou feitiços de meia-raça nas árvores! – rosnou Mailon.

- se Kagome tivesse entrado ali ela teria morrido! – suspirou Fkake – até nós que somos de raça pura ficamos com movimentos lentos naquele cerco de magias! –

- aquele Renkotsu... Ele foi mandado por Naraku para matar você não foi? – ele perguntou por sobre o ombro.

Ela abaixou os olhos.

- sim... – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- entendo! – ele murmurou voltando a se focar nas nuvens a sua frente.

- quer dizer que eu teria morrido? – perguntei em um fio de voz.

- sim... – Crys respondeu – aquele é um feitiço de meia-raça, onde uma pessoa de raça impura se desintegra! -

Respirei aliviada.

- por isso o tal Renkotsu esperou minha ação antes de tentar me matar! – segui lentamente para o acampamento.

- eu fiquei com medo! – sussurrou Crys.

Eu simplesmente sorri.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Quando Fkake e Mailon chegaram eles foram logo perguntar como eu estava.

Dei respostas evasivas que dava a entender que eu me encontrava bem, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

No jantar logo os outros guardiões ficaram sabendo do que havia acontecido.

- uma magia de meia raça? – disse Giant surpresa – mas... Essa é uma magia muito antiga. –

- e a pessoa que a fez era realmente muito forte – falou Mailon – eu que sou de raça pura fiquei quase imobilizado! –

Inuyasha ouvia calado e vez ou outra olhava para mim.

Desviei o olhar.

**Eu quase morri hoje. **Pensei olhando para minhas mãos.

Ao meu lado Weslley estava sentado, e Fkake deitada com a cabeça no colo dele.

Apesar da posição intima eles pareciam estar conversando sobre algo sério, pois de vez em vez Weslley balançava a cabeça de forma positiva.

- mas você é muito descarada, pintora de meio-fio – falou Mailon que estava sentado não muito longe – não tem nada com esse carinha ai e fica se esfregando nele! –

Fkake parou de conversar e olhou para Mailon.

- Mailon, amor... Eu não estou me esfregando nele! – falou ela sorrindo – mas se você quer... O que você acha Weslley? – ela perguntou olhando para o amigo e se levantando.

- será um prazer, meu bolo de carne! – ele falou colocando a mão no coração.

Mailon se levantou enfezado e sumiu entre as tendas, deixando uma Fkake e um Weslley se dobrando de rir.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- oi amor! – falou Inuyasha me puxando de encontro a corpo dele.

Fechei os punhos com raiva.

Eu estava vendo os outros treinando lutas de espadas e havia sido abordada por Inuyasha.

- você não desiste? – resmunguei.

- claro que não, ainda falta dois dias... – ele respondeu sorrindo enigmático – sabe, minhas orelhas precisam de carinho, minha boca precisa de beijos, só me falta colocar uma placa no pescoço dizendo: precisa-se de dona! –

**Ele está jogando sujo... Ah, eu preciso de muita força de vontade.**

Ele me olhou com um olhar tão dengoso que eu apertei os lábios com força.

- estou com saudades de quando você... – e antes dele terminar eu me afastei.

Minhas mãos haviam começado a suar estranhamente.

- por que não desiste logo? Eu consigo ouvir sua respiração... – ele resmungou.

Eu fingi que não o ouvi. E continuei a andar.

De repente notei que eu sem olhar para onde ia, havia andado até o meio de um círculo de pessoas.

- então você quer lutar com ela, Kagome? – perguntou Polly com os olhos arregalados.

Deveriam estar esperando algum desafiante quando eu de repente entrei no espaço aberto.

**Droga, terei que lutar.**

Olhei para o oponente, era a tal Kate que uma vez dera em cima de Mailon.

Várias vezes eu já havia a visto lutar e ela lutava muito bem.

- foi um engano, Polly! – falei surpresa.

- mas as regras dizem que você tem que lutar com ela – respondeu Weslley.

- não faça isso! – gritou Inuyasha – Kate não lute com ela! –

Kate deu um sorriso cínico.

- eu juro que não vou bater muito nela! – replicou Kate.

- não era por isso que eu estava falando! – disse Inuyasha.

Eu olhei para aquela garota e tirei a espada da bainha.

- uh, a espada é de verdade? – falou Kate – eu pensei que era de enfeite! –

- garota, você está passando dos limites! – falei com raiva.

Segurei a espada com as duas mãos fingindo não saber maneja-la.

- Kagome! – chamou Polly – a Kate é uma das melhores espadachins do acampamento, e... Ela quando começa a lutar não consegue parar! –

- tudo bem! – falei deixando a espada encostar-se ao chão.

Ela rodou a espada na mão de forma ameaçadora.

Ela deu um grito enquanto corria na minha direção levantei a espada defendendo.

Ela sorriu e disse:

- que tal... Se eu vencer uma guardiã eu vou estar lá em cima! – ela disse sorrindo.

- eu disse que você estava passando dos limites! – falei para ela – aprenda a respeitar os outros! – falei enquanto girava em cento e oitenta e graus e lhe atacava no braço.

Em um ultimo momento ela defendeu. Por um momento pareceu surpresa, mas não demorou muito e me atacou novamente.

Eu dei um mortal para trás desviando do golpe.

- passar um tempo com os ciganos realmente surtiu efeito! – murmurei para mim mesma quando aterrissei no chão e corri de volta para atacar ela.

Em menos de três segundos eu tentei atacar a perna, o braço e o pescoço dela.

Ela conseguiu defender, mas eu não lhe dava tempo de raciocinar.

- você acha que eu sou uma guardiã ao simples acaso?! – falei enquanto me impulsionava para a frente apoiando uma mão no chão e acertando um chute na barriga dela.

Ela caiu longe e eu aterrissei completamente inclinada e com a espada em diagonal com meu corpo.

Ela se levantou tossindo.

- vejo... Que eu subestimei você... – ela murmurou e voltou a me atacar.

Eu defendia os ataques sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma. Coloquei uma mão na cintura e com a outra eu defendia.

Depois de minutos ela parou vendo que os ataques não surtiam efeito.

Ela jogou a espada com toda a força na minha, e vi minha espada cair longe.

Vendo-me desprotegida eu dei um chute em sua espada fazendo-a cair longe também.

Ela viu aquilo e se pôs em forma de combate de caratê.

Eu a olhei e também me coloquei em forma de combate. Notei que meu arco brilhou estranhamente, não era tão forte como quando eu ficava em perigo, mas ainda brilhava.

Eu abaixei a guarda olhando em volta tentando entender de onde o perigo vinha.

Mas recebi um soco no estômago.

Foi então que notei que o perigo vinha de minha adversária.

Havia um brilho de ódio em seus olhos que mostravam que ela não pararia tão cedo.

- se você quer assim... - resmunguei enquanto ela tentava me atacar dando socos e chutes a esmo.

Eu defendia com as mãos e dando passos para trás. Ela tentou me dar um chute no rosto, mas eu segurei sua perna fazendo-a cair.

Ela tentou me dar uma rasteira do chão, mas eu dei novamente um mortal para trás caindo em forma de ataque.

Ela correu em minha direção, mas sua guarda estava aberta, a raiva estava consumindo-a.

Eu bati no braço dela com a mão aberta. E segurei o outro braço girando-a e tentando imobiliza-la. Mas ela caiu no chão por cima de mim, batendo o cotovelo em meu estomago.

Levantei-me em um pulo ainda arfante e esperei um outro ataque, quando ela correu até mim eu desviei de um soco e segurei sua cabeça fazendo-a bater com toda força em meu joelho.

Uma marca de sangue ficou em meu joelho e ela se levantou com o nariz sangrando.

Eu já estava cansada daquela luta, ergui meu braço até a altura de meu rosto e lancei minha mão na lateral em seu pescoço, fazendo-a cair desmaiada.

Quando vi que havia vencido eu respirei fundo me recompondo.

Passei a mão no rosto, pois ele estava suado e sai daquele espaço, vendo vários rostos perplexos me olhando.

Passei por Inuyasha e ele com uma expressão de tédio replicou:

- eu ainda tentei a fazer desistir de lutar com a Kagome... –

**OooOooOooOooO**

Eu andava pelo acampamento desolada, não sabia o que fazer.

Crystal só vivia com o Cliah, e quando eu requisitava um pouco do tempo logo o cavalo alado de Mailon aparecia chamando-a para ver pássaros.

Sangô só vivia com o noivo dela e quando eu ficava com ela só era para segurar vela.

Giant havia viajado para os mares do norte para ver a mãe. Kirara só vivia treinando com Yan.

Eu não podia nem mesmo tentar ficar perto do Inuyasha, pois era querer tentação.

E minha pobre pessoa estava quase perdendo a aposta.

Mailon vivia traduzindo os benditos papeis, enquanto Fkake, Weslley e Polly só viviam ocupados.

- talvez a essa hora esteja alguém desocupado! – falei me referindo a já ser noite.

Ao longe vi Dannah, um dos magos mais fortes do acampamento, brigando com Aggie, outra maga fortíssima.

Dannah tinha os cabelos numa estranha tonalidade de castanho enquanto Aggie tinha cabelos loiros.

Eles discutiam sobre como dividir as tarefas do acampamento.

Andei mais um pouco, talvez eu encontrasse Fkake ou Mailon em algum canto.

Vi Mailon perto de uma fogueira ele estava de costas para mim.

Abri um sorriso largo e me dirigi para onde ele estava.

Mas parei quando vi um rapaz que estava no outro lado da fogueira.

O rapaz falava:

- você acha que eu não vi as olhadas que você deu para a Fkake? – o rapaz riu.

Fkake apareceu ao meu lado dizendo:

- Oi, moça! – ela sorriu.

- Oi! – falei sorrindo e voltei a atenção para a conversa.

- e o que lhe importa isso? – perguntou Mailon.

- eu quero fazer uma aposta com você... – o rapaz sorriu – eu aposto dez moedas de ouro como você não agarra ela! – eu vi o sorriso de Fkake se desfazer.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- eu não preciso desse dinheiro! – falou Mailon.

- está com medo... – riu o outro rapaz – está bem, vinte moedas de ouro! – Mailon olhou novamente para o rapaz.

**Mailon, por favor, não faça isso! **

Pedi aflita em pensamento.

Mailon coçou o queixo como que pensando e se levantou indo na direção do rapaz.

- vinte moedas de ouro? – perguntou Mailon.

- desgraçado... – rosnou Fkake ao meu lado.

- sim... Vinte moedas! – falou o rapaz estendendo a mão.

Mailon olhou para a mão do rapaz e apertou, mas puxou-o fazendo-o ficar de pé.

Sem mais nem menos Mailon proferiu um soco no rosto do rapaz.

Esse caiu longe e completamente atordoado.

- vinte moedas?! – gritou Mailon indo na direção do rapaz que estava caído. – VOCÊ ACHA REALMENTE QUE ELA CUSTA VINTE MOEDAS? – continuou a gritar. Ele apertou os lábios e fez o rapaz se levantar dando-lhe outro soco – seu imbecil, você é um desses humanos idiotas que acham que as mulheres são brinquedos! – e deu um chute no homem – Desgraçado! - gritou Mailon. Ele estava quase fora de si.

Quando alguns rapazes pararam Mailon.

- você é louco? Eu... Não consigo entender! – falou o rapaz passando a mão debaixo do nariz vendo que estava sangrando.

- seu mente pequena! – rosnou Mailon virando as costas e saindo dali pisando firme.

Eu respirei fundo.

- eu não acredito... – sussurrei.

- nem eu! – falou Fkake olhando Mailon se afastar.

(n/a: T-T, sério, eu amo o Mailon! 'apanhando da Fkake enquanto ela diz: eu te dei o Richie, o Sotero e o Cris... deixa o Mailon comigo!!)

Olhei para Fkake.

E não resisti, entrei em sua mente.

**Asuka, me manda as imagens do que está acontecendo.**

'ok'

Eu me sentei no chão para prestar atenção ao que acontecia na mente de Fkake.

Asuka entrou em sua mente e uma voz ecoou:

- dá para vocês ficarem calados? Eu estou ocupada – aquela voz era claramente a da Fkake.

Asuka olhou em volta. A mente de Fkake parecia uma casa.

Em um sofá estava um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que reclamou:  
- está ocupada em olhar pro elfo? Você tem a mim por que precisa dele? - fala ele cruzando os braços.  
- deixe de ser tarado, lavador de pratos! – fala um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes aparecendo. Com certeza os dois eram duas perfeições da natureza.  
- tem certeza que o tarado sou eu? Senhor colecionador de calcinhas! – fala o de cabelos negros com um olhar desafiador.  
- gente! - fala uma garota aparecendo. Ela se parecia com Fkake. Mas era mais séria.

Ela estava sentada em uma cama com as pernas cruzadas - temos companhia! -  
todos param e olham para Asuka que estava de pé observando.

**Éguas, a Fkake tem três segundas mentes? Agora estou com medo.** Pensei.  
- oi, quem é você? – pergunta o de cabelos negros com um sorriso.  
- Asuka, a segunda mente da Kagome! - respondeu ela acenando.

- oi! – falou o de cabelos castanhos acenando – tem namorado? -  
Asuka arregala os olhos.  
- liga não, Asuka, ele só está com falta de namorada! - fala a garota de cabelos negros sorrindo.  
- não não, a segunda mente da Polly que deu um fora no Goku! – replicou o rapaz que perguntara se Asuka tinha namorada.  
- não meta o nome da Sayo no meio! - rosnou o outro homem.

- agora entendi por que a Fkake não bate bem da cabeça! – Asuka fala – e o nome de vocês? -

- Samantha! – fala a garota de cabelos negros.

- Richard! – fala o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentando em uma poltrona.

- Goku! – falou o rapaz de cabelos negros.

- Ok, vejo que não há muito o que fazer aqui! – falou Asuka acenando.

- espere! – falou Richard se aproximando – quer sair comigo? Passo lá na mente da Kagome mais tarde! –

- se quiser! – falou ela despreocupada e se foi com um aceno.

- ainda está em tempo – falou Inuyasha me abraçando – vai mesmo me deixar na mão? –

Ele falou com cara de cachorro pidão. Já era três horas, mas até que a tarde acabasse nós não saberíamos quem ganharia.

Fkake que estava ao meu lado me olhou como que querendo ouvir minha resposta. (n/a: jah ia esquecendo... o nome da Fkake se fala 'FIKEIKI')

- Inuyasha... Pára de me encher! – gritei.

- quer que eu te seque então? – ele perguntou.

- maldito! – rosnei tentando ignorá-lo.

- está passando tempo demais comigo, amor, está até falando como eu! – falou Inuyasha me abraçando novamente.

- ME SOLTA! – gritei. Eu estava realmente no meu limite.

- seus lábios falam uma coisa, mas seus olhos outra! – ele replicou.

- Inuyasha!! – rosnei.

Ele também rosnou, mas com uma expressão sexy.

- está passando dos limites! – resmunguei tentando me soltar.

- não... Você está! –

(n/a: a cena a seguir não é de minha autoria, mas a autora dela me permitiu de coloca-la aqui... uhauahuah)

Eu e Inuyasha começamos uma discussão.

Ele com suas falas tentando me persuadir a desistir e eu retrucando que não queria.

Até o ponto em que Fkake se levantou e gritou:

- vocês não vão parar? – nós nem notamos que ela havia falado algo.

- Inuyasha... Maldita hora em que eu aceitei essa aposta, você é muito chiclete! –

- você está achando ruim por que não consegue resistir! – ele disse sorrindo.

- deixe de ser idiota! – gritei.

Fkake se aproximou de nós e passando a mão em nossas cabeças falou:

-_ jugumyfug_ **paralisar – **

Eu senti meu corpo inteiro formigar.

Comecei a piscar confusa, mas logo nem piscar eu podia.

- F... ka... – falei antes de ficar paralisada.

Eu cai no chão sem equilíbrio e vi que Inuyasha também.

- ainda bem, finalmente vocês pararam! – eu tentei falar, mas não conseguia.

Nem respirar era possível.

**Maldita, como ela consegue fazer um feitiço desse? Eu tenho que fazer um feitiço de revestrés. É... Não me lembro.**

O ar começou a faltar.

- Só tiro o feitiço de paralisar de vocês se prometerem se beijar! – meus pulmões começaram a doer.

Inuyasha fez um ruído que significava um sim. Ela tirou o feitiço dele.

Mas eu não poderia beijá-lo, e meu orgulho?

Eu senti uma sensação estranha, como se houvesse uma pressão enorme na minha garganta.

**Um feitiço de revestrés... Droga, o feitiço de paralisar é muito antigo não me lembro do feitiço para desfazer. Vou ter que usar um genérico. É... U... **_**u jugumyfug. **_

Eu senti meus pulmões se encherem de ar. Meus olhos arregalaram de tal forma que pensei que iam sair de órbita (n/a: adoro hipérboles).

- como... Como, você conseguiu desfazer o feitiço? – perguntou Fkake surpresa e se afastando lentamente.

Levantei-me devagar e vi que minha coxa estava sem sensibilidade.

**Isso é que dá usar feitiços genéricos. A Fkake me paga! Eu sozinha não consigo pega-la... Mas...**

Uma raiva intensa estava se apossando de mim.

- Fkake... Você tem um testamento? – ela começou a recuar devagar em quanto ria estranhamente – Inuyasha... Eu perco a aposta, se você me ajudar a matar a Fkake! -

- desse jeito eu ajudo com certeza! – ele disse sorrindo – mas se lembre, quero meu beijo! –

- vocês estão negociando minha morte? – Fkake disse recuando.

- sim senhora! – falei me aproximando. Ela começou a acelerar e nós também. Logo estávamos em uma perseguição dentro do acampamento.

- Oi, Fkake! – falou um rapaz quando ela tropeçou nele.

Ela corria entrando nas aberturas que havia entre as tendas. Era difícil acompanha-la e eu e Inuyasha corríamos gritando pelo nome dela.

- o que você fez dessa vez, Fkake? – gritou Aggie, uma maga muito forte do acampamento enquanto Fkake passava por ela – colocou pimenta na cueca do Weslley novamente? – Fkake somente riu e continuou a correr.

Inuyasha parou.

- por que estamos correndo atrás dela? – e fez um movimento com as mãos. Uma rachadura enorme se fez no chão, e correu em direção de Fkake.

Segundos antes da rachadura alcançá-la ela olhou para trás e ainda surpresa deu um mortal para trás caindo em uma lateral.

Ela sorriu excitada e olhou para nós voltando a correr.

Fiz com que uma barreira de vento se fizesse na frente dela impedindo-a de seguir. Ela parou e voltou a tentar passar, mas a barreira continuava lá.

- vocês são bons! – gritou ela entrando em uma tenda ao lado.

- Droga... – murmurei – ela sabe que não podemos destruir as tendas! –

Ela entrou em várias tendas, na de alimentos, na principal e ia entrando em outras de magos.

- ei... Inuyasha... – parei e repliquei – nós somos Yokai e Elfa – ele bateu na própria testa. Colocou-me nas costas e deu um pulo enorme, no ultimo momento nós a vimos entrar em uma tenda. Sorrimos.

**Te achamos.**

**OooOooOooOooO**

Fkake entrou na tenda pronta para correr para o final dela, mas parou quando viu algo.

Ela havia entrado na tenda de Mailon.

Ele estava só com uma cueca samba canção branca e a calça marrom nas mãos, como se estivesse pronto para vesti-la. Ele estava sem camisa e olhou surpreso para Fkake que havia entrado na tenda.

- o que você faz aqui? – ele perguntou confuso.

- desistindo da idéia de ser uma menina casta! – ela respondeu quase babando.

(n/a: eu também babaria em seu lugar, Fkake)

Ele a olhou enviesado.

- sem brincadeiras! – ele respondeu.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- ela entrou aqui! – falei abrindo a abertura da tenda e entrando.

Lá estava Fkake e Mailon. Mailon estava só de cueca.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- não é o que vocês estão pensando! – falou Fkake levantando as mãos – quer dizer, bem que eu queria que fosse, mas não deu tempo! –

Eu estava boquiaberta.

- Mailon... Não é a toa que as mulheres dão tanto em cima de você... Se não fosse meu irmão... – Inuyasha olhou com raiva para mim de modo que eu não completei a frase.

Mailon fez uma expressão de desagrado. Como se não gostasse de receber elogios.

- eu sou um elfo... – ele murmurou – de qualquer forma... Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou colocando a calça marrom em cima de um banco.

- eles que queriam me matar! – falou Fkake apontando para mim e Inuyasha.

- queríamos nada! – falou Inuyasha – Queremos.

E se adiantou para pega-la. Ela recuou e eu acompanhei Inuyasha.

O que não esperávamos era que Mailon se adiantasse em defesa de Fkake.

Ele meteu o braço no peito de Inuyasha derrubando-o e colocando o pé em seu peito.

Ele também passou o braço pela minha cintura me puxando de encontro ao seu peito, me impedindo de passar.

- ninguém bate na Fkake na minha frente! – ele falou.

- Ui... – resmungou Fkake – esse elfo serve pelo menos para algo! –

Ele deixou o braço afrouxar e tirou o pé de cima de Inuyasha.

- Fkake! – ele rosnou – quem vai te matar sou eu agora! – e ainda de cueca começou a correr atrás dela.

Ela fez uma expressão de pesar e voltou a correr, vendo que daquela vez também havia Mailon no grupo.

As pessoas olhavam curiosas, e as mulheres faltavam babar em Mailon.

Que não se importava e continuava a correr.

- Fkake... – gritou ele – nós temos contas pendentes, sua miniatura de fada! -

Ela ria feito criança em manhã de natal.

De repente ela viu Weslley a sua frente. Ela sorriu aliviada e se escondeu atrás do rapaz.

- Weslley... Bate nele bate! – falou empurrando Weslley para cima de Mailon.

Mailon apertou os lábios e não pensou duas vezes, meteu um soco no rosto de Weslley que caiu no chão completamente atordoado.

- seu anormal! – gritou Fkake preocupada se ajoelhando perto do amigo – não sabe o que é uma brincadeira, não? – Mailon não respondeu nada.

Weslley se levantou lentamente e quando viu que estava em seu equilíbrio perfeito voou para cima de Mailon.

E os dois começaram uma briga enorme chutando e batendo um no outro.

- Meu Deus! – falei surpresa.

Olhei para Fkake... Essa estava quase chorando enquanto murmurava:

- eu não posso fazer de novo... Eu quase morri não faz três minutos... – mas ela respirou fundo e passou a mão em Weslley e Mailon dizendo:

-_ jugumyfug_ **paralisar – **

Mailon e Weslley caíram no chão sem entender o que acontecia.

Fkake respirou fundo.

- nem tente Weslley, você sabe que meus feitiços não podem ser revertidos... Quer dizer, eu pensava que era assim! – e ela olhou para mim sorrindo estranhamente.

Eu olhei aquilo surpresa, mas senti vontade de rir da pose de Mailon e Weslley que estavam lutando para respirar.

- só solto vocês se me prometerem que vão fazer as pazes! – ela suspirou – acredito que a resposta seja sim! - e passou a mão neles dizendo: - Gocogfue –

Eles respiraram fundo e se sentaram.

Eles tentaram normalizar a respiração.

- certo, agora façam as pazes! – falou Fkake colocando a mão na cintura.

- prefiro morrer! – disse Weslley.

- prefiro que ele morra! – respondeu Mailon.

- seu... – disse Weslley querendo partir para cima de Mailon.

- vocês realmente não vão fazer as pazes? – Fkake reclamou.

- Fkake, não! – disse Weslley.

- eu me rebaixar para um maguinho de quinta? De jeito nenhum! – falou Mailon.

- olha quem fala, o senhor eu-estou-usando-somente-uma-cueca-no-meio-do-acampamento! –

- melhor cueca do que calcinha! – reclamou Mailon.

- bom, pela fama que os elfos têm, eu não me surpreenderia de ver você andando de fio dental por ai! –

- se você quer, me empresta uma das suas? – perguntou Mailon.

- claro... e de brinde ainda vai uma mãozada! – respondeu Weslley.

- mãozada aonde? Desculpe, só aceito tapa de mulher, e só se for bonita! – disse Mailon.

- sabia que você era anormal, há! Você tem fantasias de uma mulher batendo em você? – riu Weslley.

- na verdade, se eu fosse ter uma fantasia, seria com a Fkake dando uma de médica, e não com uma mulher me batendo! – Weslley ficou vermelho e partiu para cima de Mailon novamente.

Olhei para Fkake, ela estava vermelha como pimenta.

Inuyasha chegou ao meu lado.

Ele estava surpreso.

- eu estou me achando normal! – falou Inuyasha.

- eu também! – falei.

- ei vocês! – gritou Fkake – por favor, vocês podem parar? –

Mas eles estavam discutindo sem ouvi-la.

Ela apertou as mãos com raiva.

- seus filhos de um ursa – gritou ela – está bem, se vocês querem assim, ou vocês fazem as pazes ou eu nunca mais falo com nenhum de vocês dois! –

Eles não ouviram.

- O.k. vocês escolheram! – e somente virou as costas andando na outra direção.

Quando eles pararam de brigar já havia passado mais de uma hora.

- ei, cadê a Fkake? – perguntou Weslley.

- vocês são uns tapados mesmo, a Fkake saiu daqui faz mais de uma hora dizendo que se vocês não fizessem as pazes ela não falaria com nenhum de vocês! – Respondeu Inuyasha.

Weslley fez uma careta.

- que foi? – eu perguntei.

- é que aquela quando diz que não falará com ninguém ela realmente não fala! – respondeu Wesllley.

- se eu deixar ela com raiva ela fala comigo! – respondeu Mailon.

- Ok, eu não gosto de você, mas se é por um bem maior então nós vamos nos juntar para fazer raiva para ela até ela falar conosco! – disse Weslley estendendo a mão.

Mailon a olhou pausadamente.

- certo! – e apertou a mão de Weslley.

Os dois se levantaram e começaram a andar.

- ei! – gritei – NÃO SERIA MAIS FÁCIL VOCÊS FAZEREM AS PAZES? –

Mas eles não ouviam mais já estavam longe.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- vamos logo, se não eles vão fazer alguma besteira! – e me puxou correndo na direção deles.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Já era noite e eu e Inuyasha sentamos completamente cansados, Sangô e Miroku chegaram.

- o que vocês tem? Parecem que vão cair mortos! – falou Sangô.

Kirara pulou do colo de Sangô.

- nunca mais... – falou Inuyasha – eu tento impedir um elfo do tipo do Mailon e um mago da força do Weslley a fazerem alguma besteira! –

- como? –

- o Mailon e o Weslley tentaram explodir a tenda da Fkake três vezes hoje! – respondi.

- e conseguiram uma! – completou Inuyasha – também colocaram uma caranguejeira dentro da tenda! –

- chamaram ela de baixinha , de protótipo de ervilha, de _minimoy_, de irmã caçula da chiquinha, batata... – respondi.

- esqueceu do: protozoário! – Sangô começou a rir.

- mas eles finalmente pararam... – replicou Miroku.

- não... Deixamos Crys e Yan lá para impedir eles fazerem alguma besteira! –

- entendo! – falou miroku estreitando os olhos – mas que Milagre é esse encontrar vocês juntos? -

- ah! – falou Inuyasha se virando pra mim – você tem uma aposta para perder não é? –

Eu o olhei.

- na verdade, você perdeu a aposta, Inuyasha! – falei sorrindo.

- como assim? – ele perguntou.

- a aposta era até sexta a tarde! – completei.

Ele arregalou os olhos e depois com raiva esmurrou a própria mão.

- droga, deveria ter feito você me beijar naquela hora! – ele parecia com raiva.

- deveria mesmo! – falei sorrindo.

- olha aqui moça! – ele falou apontando o dedo para mim.

- o que é? – falei me afastando.

- ah, que se lasque o mundo, passei tempo demais sem beijar você! – e com um gesto rápido ele puxou meu braço fazendo com que eu me adiantasse para frente.

Colocou a mão em minha nuca e capturou meus lábios.

**Eu também!**

Pensei antes de começar a retribuir o beijo dele.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- sério é impossível deixá-la com raiva! – falou Weslley sentando em volta do fogueira.

Mailon sentou ao lado de Weslley.

- pior que é verdade! – falou Mailon – parceiro, é melhor nós desistimos! –

Weslley acenou.

- estou cansado, o que eu não faria por um pedaço de pizza de calabresa! – completou Weslley.

- você e a Fkake só pensam em comida mesmo? – reclamou Mailon.

- não é isso! – disse Weslley – acho que na verdade nós sentimos falta de onde viemos! –

- vocês são amigos à muito tempo não é? – falou Mailon.

- sim, muito tempo! – respondeu Weslley – nós treinávamos magia juntos... apesar que eu sempre perdia já que ela é uma... – e Weslley se calou.

- o que ela é? – perguntou Mailon estreitando os olhos.

- como eles ficaram amigos assim tão rápido? – perguntou Giant para Kirara. Essa só deu um daqueles miados bonitinhos.

- ela... – Weslley – é filha de um anjo caído! – respondeu Weslley – o pai dela perdeu a divindade e caiu na terra, mas a teoria de pecado hereditário não funciona com os anjos, mesmo aqueles que não tem permissão de usar a divindade, por isso ela é poderosa assim, claro que eu e ela tivemos um ótimo treinador, mas mesmo assim ela sempre me superou! –

- ela... É uma descendente de um anjo caído? – perguntou Mailon boquiaberto.

- sim! – respondeu Weslley. Mailon colocou a mão no queixo e começou a franzir a testa.

- você sabe o que é um elfo por acaso? – Mailon perguntou.

- não! – respondeu Weslley acenando para Polly que se aproximava.

- entendo... E ... Você não tem inveja do poder dela? – perguntou Mailon.

- claro que tenho, mas é uma inveja sadia. E fico feliz por ela... – e Weslley sorriu sinceramente – não importa o que aconteça, desde pequenos juramos proteger um ao outro. –

- sabe... O fato dela ser uma descendente de anjos retira muitos do problemas que eu poderia ter! – falou Mailon sorrindo muito feliz - bom... Mesmo ela sendo isso, eu não entendo por que nada irrita ela, ter um amigo como você deve ser dose... – e de repente na frente deles apareceu Inuyasha correndo e atrás dele estava Fkake com uma espada na mão, ela tinha uma expressão de 'vou matar você, sue filho da...'.

E ela gritava:

- INUYASHA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE OFERECER COCA-COLA PARA UMA VICIADA E DEPOIS LEMBRAR ELA QUE NESSA ERA NÃO TEM? –

Mailon e Weslley olharam aquilo e depois sussurram ao mesmo tempo:

- quer dizer, quase nada! –

Depois de meia hora apareceu Fkake toda suja de areia e com uma leve mancha de sangue na roupa. (n/a: eu sempre disse para ele não zangar a Fkake).

Weslley e Mailon ainda conversavam, ela se aproximou e disse:

- que bonitinho! – e fez uma carinha estranha – vou até ir embora para não atrapalhar o casal! –

Weslley arregalou os olhos e Mailon se levantou.

- o que você quis dizer com isso? – ele disse se aproximando dela com os olhos estreitos – está insinuando algo só por que eu sou um elfo, e os elfos têm fama de homossexuais? – ele disse segurando o braço dela.

- eu? Nunca insinuei isso! – falou ela com cinismo e ao mesmo tempo brincando – apesar que você e o Weslley fazem um casal bonitinho! –

- você brincou com fogo, garota! – falou ele puxando-a e por mais inusitado que fosse, também ele a beijou.

Por um momento pareceu que Fkake estava retribuindo, mas logo ela se afastou e deu um tapa em Mailon.

- por favor... Nunca mais me beije! – ela parecia muito séria e começou a recuar até que estava fora do alcance.

Mailon passou a mão no rosto onde Fkake batera.

E ele sorriu.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Fkake! – falou Weslley aparecendo no treino. Ele respirava rápido e parecia temeroso.

Era de tarde e a maioria das pessoas parou.

Eu e Inuyasha nos aproximamos.

- desculpa a expressão, mas lascou tudo! – ele disse ainda sem ar – acabei de receber uma mensagem de Moh'r, mais de cinqüenta mil Vanvorins estão se aproximando da cidade, acredita-se que em um dia eles ataquem. Aqueles idiotas que acham que são guardas não conseguirão defender nada, eles pedem que os magos se apresentem lá em menos de doze horas... –

- cinqüenta mil Vanvorins? – falou Fkake – isso... É... Impossível! –

- eu sei Fkake, mas temos que ir! – ele respirou fundo – eu não treinei esse tempo todo para me acovardar, e uma coisa da qual a maioria dos magos aqui não tem é medo de morrer! –

Fkake respirou fundo.

Eu olhei para Inuyasha e esse estava muito surpreso e até havia temor em seus olhos.

- todos com armadura, espadas, arcos em menos de meia hora! – gritou Fkake com autoridade – quero carregamento de alimentos e armas prontas em poucos minutos! –

Todos começaram a se agitar e andar.

- Deus... – sussurrou Fkake – só um de seus milagres para nos ajudar agora! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Oi gente!!_

_(correndo pois um monte de gente quer me matar)_

_Eu sie que demorei mas esse cap ficou legalzinho neh??_

_Ok, ok! Nem tanto mas espero que me perdoem!!_

_Uhuahauhuahauha, ah, só queria dizer que eu e a Fkake (aline) estamos fazendo uma fic que mistura a minha fic (Os Guardiões dos Elementos) e a dela (Darknesses) em uma soh... quem quiser ler. Estah lah no meu perfil!_

_Vamos lah para as Reviews!_

**Kagura Fan 17**

**Verdade já faz um tempo que vc não aparecia por aqu!! Rs rs rs, mas que bom que aparceu!!**

**Sim a Fkake é super Máster... mas o Mailon eh mais! (nada contra a Fkake, ao contrario adoro ela, mas é que amo o Mailon demais)**

**Uhushuhsuhsuhuhu, a Rin é sim a líder dos ciganos!**

**Rs rs rs!!**

**Bjss**

**Kaori-sann**

**Oi Claaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Huhuhauhuhua, eu adoro seu nome.**

**O nome da Fkake se fala: Fiqueiqui! **

**Estranho naum??**

**Foi engraçado?? Que bom! **

**Uhauahahua, naum importa se dmeorou o bom eh que apareceu neh naum??**

**Rs rs rs, eu tb mataria meu namorado se o visse se esfregando em uma garota!!**

**E ainda capava!!**

**Sim a escola é um inferno. Essa semana tinha prova e falei para mamãe:**

**Mãe, estudar por que se o futuro é a morte.**

**E ela respondeu:**

**- por que se não estudar a morte vem mais rápido! –**

**Que argumentos eu tinha??**

**Uhauhauhauha bjss **

**Aretha Hiwatari**

**Os magos montanheses são muito massa, eu quis fazer eles diferente do resto de Elpard, sabe?? **

**Todos aqueles magos babando os guardiões e tudo mais..**

**Bom, tanto faz...**

**Eu tb adoro quando o inu e a Ka estaum jutnso.. mas de vez em quando tenho que esquentar as coisas, neh naum??**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkk, bom, assim que eu te ver on no orkut eu vou te encher o saco com scrap viu??**

**Uuahuahuaha, bjss.**

**Belle Kagome-chan**

**Uauhahuahuaha, obrigada então...**

**Os novos personagens são hilários!**

**(a Fkake, oWeslley a Polly e a Aggie foram baseados em amigos meus, e eu fiel a personalidade deles, imagina como são os meus amigos kkkkkkk)**

**Riu do trote??**

**A parte que u achei massa foi na do cavalinho, e nesse cpaitulo quando ela perguntou se vendiam o Mailon em tamanho menores!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkk, bjinhosss**

**Lilermen **

**Realmente o Weslley e a Fkake ficaram melhores do que eu imaginava, mas eh pq são baseados em pssoas reias! **

**(sim a Fkake existe e eh tão louca quanto a daqui, e o Weslley também)**

**Viu que o romance deles tah começando??**

**Serio, racho de rir escrevendo cenas deles.**

**(agora entendi o que a Aline (Fkake) sente quando escreve da Lucy e do Richie)**

**Sim, a parte deles caindo matando no Yusuke foi hilaria!!**

**Uauahuahuahuah, bjoks**

**Fkake**

**Novidade, miga!!**

**Vc foi aceita na sociedade!!**

**Uahuaha, e muito bem!!**

**As pessoas adoraram a Fkake e o Weslley!**

**Uhauhauhauahuahauaha, **

**Sim a Polly agarrou o Weslley e tuh agarrou o Mailon!**

**T-T isso naum pode, os meus personagens mais gostosos estão sendo roubados!**

**Pelo menos ainda tenho o Zack...**

**Ah e o Sotero (babando), o Cris (babando mais ainda) e o Richard (morreu por falta de hidratação). **

**Sério a Lucy soh pode ter feito vudu mesmo...**

**Como ela consegue agarrar os caras mais gatos??**

**Ei quer me dar o Edwin tb naum??**

**BRINCADEIRA!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk.**

**Uhuahauahuha, o Richard jah vem aqui viu!!**

**Serio, ele vive assitindo filme aqui, vai vai naum vai ele aparece com filme de terror.**

**Ai o Lex senta entre a Lu e o Richie!!**

**Uhauhauahuahuahahuahuahaua, bjoss miga! E vê se escreve, tah?**

**(ah, em quatro capítulos a historia acaba)**

**Nat-chan**

**Sim o capitulo 31 foi super rápido, mas esse foi lento naum??**

**Uhauhauahuahua,**

**O acampamento eh sinistro!!**

**Uhauaha, eles saum todos loucos!**

**T-T**

**Que balconista malvado... não deixou vc enviar um choquito!!**

**Que maldade!!**

**Eu quer me matar!!**

**Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**(correndo pelas ruas)**

**- ei moça, quer morrer? – grita um motorista.**

**- SIM EU QUERO! **

**Kkkkkkkkkkk, bjkss **

**Lory Higurashi**

**Seu desejo é ordem!!**

**Uahuahuahau, eu estava precisando de uma sacerdotisa mesmo!!**

**Uhauhauhauhauah**

**E ai como tah hem??**

**Bjsss**

**Letícia**

**Sim o Mailon e a Fkake fazem um casal bem lindinho!!**

**Uhauahuahauauhuah**

**A parte do trotre foi mesmo engraçada.**

**Suauahuahuhaua, verdade é um batalhão inteiro para defender a honra da Kagome??**

**Neh naum??**

**Kkk, o Inuyasha o Mailon (babando) o Miroku e o Yan.**

**Uhauauhauhauhaha, sim o Liah e a Crys saum bem bunitinhos juntos!**

**Bom... bjks**

**Lola 3**

**(o coraçãop naum vai sair pefeitinho, mas eh por causa do site, uauahuha)**

**Perfeito??**

**Brigada, mas naum acho que estah tando assim!**

**Hauhauhauh, postei o maris rápido que pude!!**

**Beijinhosss!!**

**Carol-chan**

**A maioria das pessoas gostou da Fkake!!**

**Ela eh muito louca!!  
uhuhauhauhauhauhhua, paracee contigo??**

**Entaum tenho que te apresentar para a Fkake!**

**(sim, ela existe de verdade e eh taum louca quanto a Fkake da historia)**

**Mailon que Fkake... eles combinam neh??**

**Bjsss**

**Aislyn Matsumoto**

**Naum me faz chorar, por favor!!**

**Naum me diga que vc considera essa fic perfeita!!**

**Eh quase impossível de se imaginar **

**A Fkake realmente eh uma mulher esplendida!!**

**Ela eh louca demais!  
uahauhuahauhauauhau, bjsss! **

**Agome chan**

**Verdade todo mundo sabe no que essa historia do Mailon com Fkake vai dar!!**

**Uhauhauhauhaahuahuahua,**

**As escrituras estaum sendo traduzidas sim, bem devagar mas estão.**

**Na verdade as escrituras vão ser primordiais para a historia..**

**E não vai acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com os antigos guardiões... mas a historia dos antigo são de chocar... ateh eu tive pena deles, por causa do sacrifício.**

**Ok, se ela naum quiser o Inu eu o dou para vc!! Uhauhauhauaauaha**

**Fazer o Mailon e a Fkake se beijarem??**

**Isso eu fiz. E sph vc vendo o que ganhei em troca, um especial de meu casal favorito.**

**(vou explicar, eh pq a Fkake da minha historia eh uma amiga minha que tb eh escritora, ai eu apareci na fic dela e ela na minha, na dela eu sou uma elfa que tem os três homens mais gatos atrás dela! (babando) a fc eh muito boa)**

**Ah.,.. entendo isso de o que vem depois (risos), eu naum sei bem se vou fazer hentai na historia dos guardiões...**

**Talvez soh no penúltimo capitulo da historia.**

**(que naum vai demorar para terminar)**

**Como falei hj neh?**

**kissus.**

**Marismylle**

**Uhuahuahuhauha. A musiquinha é uma professora minha que canta... ela é a professora de historia (a melhor professora de historia do nordeste, idolatro ela, sério)**

**Ela começa a falar assim: **

**Eu disse para a Holanda:**

**Ô dona Holanda, aprende a plantar cana, mas ela não meu ouve.**

**Ai fica depois cantando:**

**Ninguém me ama, niguem me quer, ninguém me chama de meu amor!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkk, louco não??**

**Kissus no Kokoro.**

**Polly**

**Tb adoro vocês...**

**Uahahuaha, manda bis para a Sayo e para o Marcelo!!**

**Uahuahauha.**

**Imagina, o Richard vive aqui agora... sabia??**

**Ele diz que ama a Lucy.**

**( tah parecendo o Darknesses Oo)**

**aa... eu apressei o máximo que eu pude para postar a tempo!!**

**Por sua causa moça!  
uauhauahuaha,**

**P.s.: eu quero ver logo a historia que vc disse que ia escrever!!**

**Luna**

**Oi moçaaaaaa!!**

**\o/**

**Como tah?? Sim as pessoas adoraram os poemas!!**

**(e eu tb tenho que dizer, uahuahaa)**

**Lembre-se que quando livro lançar eu quero uma copia e autografada!**

**Sim,sim! Estou cobrando poq vc eh muito boa!!**

**Uhauahuahau,**

**Eu to ajeitando tudo pouco a pouco!!**

**Quer dizer que vc gostou da adoração selvagem...**

**T-T**

**Vc naum achou ela sem profundidade naum? Ou muito sem sal, naum??**

**Bom, tanto faz!!**

**Ei qual a parte que mais gostou??**

**Bjinhos Lu!**

**Tybalt Capulet**

**O Mailon eh pouco para a Fkake?? Eu sei que a Fkake eh muito mas o Mailon eh um Deus!!**

**Uhuahauhauahuahua**

**Bjss louco**

**Kagome (sami)**

**Eu sei eu sei...**

**Mas finais tristes são originais... e naum tenho muitas oportunidade de ser original!!**

**Auauahuahuahua, **

**Na verdade... as pessoas que vão votar se o final vai ser triste ou de outro jeito.**

**Uhauaha,a sim o Mailon e a Fkake saum uma onda!!**

**Uahuahauhauhau, bjkss**

**Dessinha-almeida**

**Éguas!!**

**oO**

**como vc adivinhou??**

**Eu estou fazendo um livro baseado na historia dos guardiões..**

**Se chama os guardiões das chaves universais...**

**Uhauahua, se quiser depois te mando!!**

**Hauhauahuahauhaaau**

**Bjsss**

**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**

**Realmente eles são ótimos!!**

**Uhuahauhauhuah, viu... a Kagome deixou d ser cabeça dura...**

**Viu soh??**

**Uahauahauha, bjinhos**

**Aggie18**

**Uhauahaham viu quem foi que apareceu??**

**Sim sim!!**

**Você!!**

**E ai gostou?**

**Sim a Fkake quis o Mailon desde que criei ele!!**

**Hauahauhauha, mas eu troquei o Mialon pelo Richard!**

**Apesar do Mailon ser lindo, o Richie eh mais!**

**(babando)**

**Uhuhaauhuh**

**Bjoss menina!**

• _Sim eu sou uma retardada, mas mesmo assim manda uma review para mim? •_


	33. O Sacrifício da Sacerdotisa

**Capítulo XXXIII: O Sacrifício da Sacerdotisa**

- Weslley – falou Fkake em um sussurro olhando as pessoas em volta em agitação geral – eu não tenho coragem de mandá-los para a morte – ela tinha a voz sem firmeza, o que era estranho.

- Fkake... – murmurou o amigo dela – nós treinamos todo esse tempo para a batalha... Não podemos deixar o povo de Moh'r assim! –

- mas... Eu sou amigo de todos eles – falou ela abrangendo o local com um gesto – que tipo de pessoa eu sou para mandar meus amigos para uma batalha sem vitória? –

- quem disse que é sem vitória? – disse Weslley e sorriu para amiga – Fkake, não seja tão pessimista! – ele disse se aproximando.

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto.

- Weslley! – resmungou ela com a voz embargada e o rapaz a abraçou repousando a mão na cabeça dela.

Perto dali estava Mailon que passava. Ele olhou para a cena e sentiu uma pontada dentro do peito.

- talvez... – falou ele desviando o olhar – eu não seja a pessoa certa para ela! – e lentamente voltou a andar.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Kagome! – falou Inuyasha entrando na minha tenda. Eu estava amarrando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. E me virei para ele.

- por favor... – ele começou – prometa-me que não deixará eles lhe matarem! – ele engoliu em seco.

Eu o olhei pausadamente.

- prometo, se você me prometer que não deixará que me separem de você! – falei me aproximando.

Ele simplesmente sorriu enquanto me abraçava.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Coloquei a espada presa em minha cintura por uma cinta.

Em minhas costas estava o arco e a aljava com a capacidade completa de flechas.

Meu cabelo estava preso o que realçava minhas orelhas.

Eu preferi usar minha roupa de couro de dragão.

- sabe, ainda te proíbo de usar essa roupa! – falou Inuyasha sério. Ele estava com a roupa vermelha e a tessaiga na cintura.

Miroku e Sangô apareceram logo depois.

- Fkake está chamando para começarmos a marcha! – disse Sangô.

Yan apareceu com Giant.

- acho melhor nós irmos logo! – falou Giant.

- Crys e Kirara estão esperando vocês! – completou Yan.

- obrigada, Yan! – falei começando a andar.

Dentro de mim eu sentia um angustia terrível.

Aquela angustia de sempre, só que mais forte.

Minhas mãos chegavam até mesmo a tremer.

Mailon se aproximou.

- Kagome... – ele mostrou a pasta com as escrituras dos guardiões – eu tenho que esconder isso aqui, você pode me ajudar? –

- esconder por quê? – perguntei.

- primeiro: cinqüenta mil Vanvorins não atacariam Moh'r sem mais nem menos... Ou seja, eles estão atrás de algo! – falou Mailon.

Ele estava com uma calça de couro, mas folgada. Uma camiseta branca com um colete por cima, em suas costas estava o arco e a aljava.

- mas, por que você acha que eles estão atrás dos pergaminhos? – perguntei.

- se lembra quando você estava na base dos arqueiros de elite, lá nos elfos? – eu acenei afirmativamente – e se lembra também do ataque de Vanvorins? Você realmente acha que eles atacaram por diversão? Eles estavam atrás de algo... – e ele levantou a pasta.

- mas... Pensei que eles estavam atrás de Crys... – falei surpresa.

- eles nem sabiam que um dos guardiões da jóia era um cavalo alado! – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – eu ainda não terminei de traduzir, mas imagino qual seja o motivo deles quererem essas escrituras... –

- e quais são? – perguntei curiosa.

- só posso dizer quando eu tiver certeza... Agora me ajude a esconder isso! – e me puxou pela mão.

**OooOooOooOooO**

A marcha foi rápida e todos andavam sem nenhuma formação. Todos estavam calados e com olhares pensativos, talvez até mesmo temerosos.

Chegamos a Mor'h depois de quase seis horas.

A cidade estava em polvorosa, crianças entravam em carroças que eram destinadas a abrigos nas montanhas, mulheres se agarravam aos maridos chorando enquanto esses se fingiam de fortes e faziam promessas de vitória.

Fkake estava na frente dos seis mil magos montanheses, as pessoas olhavam curiosas vendo-nos entrar na cidade, já que todos pareciam prestes entrar na batalha, o que causou até mesmo certo alívio.

Dirigimos-nos para o palácio que parecia estar em mais agitação que a cidade.

Guardas corriam para lá e para cá vestindo armaduras.

Dentro de mim havia uma agonia que se aumentava a cada instante. Fazia-me ter tremores repentinos e meus pensamentos chegavam a ser diabólicos.

Minhas mãos tremiam e meu sangue parecia que havia decidido fugir das imediações dos nós de meus dedos.

Olhei em volta enquanto os magos eram instalados no palácio.

As criadas estavam bem vestidas e olhavam para os magos como se eles fossem monstros.

Inuyasha se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

- você parece que vai ir para a forca... – ele disse em meu ouvido enquanto parecia me embalar como uma criança.

- essa não é a hora para brincadeiras... – sussurrei de forma séria.

Ele suspirou.

- Kagome... Olhe para mim! – e eu o fiz – Não seja negativa... –

- não, sou realista... – falei abaixando meus olhos – cinqüenta mil Vanvorins... Um mago mal consegue matar um... Existe dez para cada mago lá fora... – falei ainda mais triste.

Ele sorriu e me deu um leve beijo.

- eu demorei demais para descobrir que te amo, Kagome, para simplesmente deixar você ser morta por um monte de idiotas... – falou ele. Por mais que eu não quisesse, acabei sorrindo.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Eu estava deitada olhando para o teto quando bateram na porta.

Crys levantou a cabeça olhando a porta.

Eu não fiz nenhum movimento.

- Não vai abrir, Kagome? – Crys perguntou.

Eu sai de meu devaneio e fui em direção da porta.

- estão chamando-a, Argletan-sama! – falou a garota começando a andar.

- Quer ir Crys? – perguntei.

- não, depois você me fala o que aconteceu! – e abaixou a cabeça novamente.

Sai do quarto e fechei a porta.

Fui levada por vários corredores até que a criada me deixou em uma sala onde tinha uma mesa enorme.

Ela já estava ocupada em alguns lugares, por Inuyasha, Sangô, Miroku, Fkake, Weslley, Mailon e outras pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Na cabeceira tinha uma mulher que beirava os cinqüenta anos e ao lado dela havia uma garota.

E eu tinha a impressão de já ter visto essa garota em algum lugar. Foi então que reconheci que ela era a garota que eu havia visto da janela de meu quarto, não fazia duas semanas, depois de ter descoberto que Crys se apaixonara por Cliah.

Ela tinha os cabelos compridos e ondulados, que ficavam entre o cinza e o castanho.

Ela estava com o rosto apoiado em uma mão, e tinha o olhar triste.

- Guardiã Kagome... – falou a mulher se levantando – estávamos à sua espera! – franzi a testa e me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Sangô.

- Rainha Ônix... – falou Fkake – por que vossa alteza nos chamou? -

A mulher que antes havia se pronunciado falou:

- por que precisamos saber se os magos montanheses estão prontos para a batalha... – ela falava olhando para Fkake.

- mais prontos que esses homens que o senhor Shaaron chama de soldados! – respondeu ela olhando para um homem de armadura que estava na frente dela.

Ele era mais um rapaz que um homem, tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes. (N/a: parece o Cristopher neh, Fkake?)

- olha aqui, sua maguinha, não vai se achando! – reclamou o rapaz.

- está me chamando de pequena? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

- eu preciso falar para você ver isso? – perguntou o rapaz.

- General Shaaron, Comandante Fkake, por favor, se acalmem! – pediu a rainha.

- o que foi isso? – perguntou Mailon sussurrando para Weslley.

- briga de ex-namorados! – sussurrou Weslley de volta.

- hãn? – falou Mailon surpreso.

Eu havia ouvido e sussurrei para Sangô.

- _To_ vendo que a Fkake só agarra homem gato mesmo! – Sangô sorriu.

- e bota gato nisso! – ela falou de volta.

- vocês vão morrer... – falou Inuyasha olhando para mim e Sangô.

Eu e Sangô fizemos expressões inocentes.

- Fkake, os magos estão preparados? – perguntou a rainha Ônix novamente.

Fkake a encarou.

- acredito que sim, senhora! Mas não queria arriscar! – falou Fkake abaixando os olhos.

- Fkake... – começou Weslley – já disse que querer agora não adianta de nada! –

Ela olhou para o amigo e suspirou tristemente.

- entendo... – falou a rainha – Lorena... – falou ela se referindo à garota que estava ao seu lado.

- sim, mãe! – respondeu ela. O que me deixou surpresa, o que significava que ela era a princesa. Ela olhou para Fkake, e depois para cada um de nós – todos tem poder mágico acima da média... Apesar que os dois elfos tem poder mágico maior que os outros, em compensação o Yokai tem mais agilidade, enquanto a Cigana tem um poder mental enorme e o tritão tem muita inteligência e perspicácia... – olhei surpresa para ela que olhou para Weslley – o humano tem um poder muito grande para um simples mago, e a huma... Não, ela não é humana... É muito forte também... –

Todos nós nos entreolhamos. O que era aquilo?

- devem estar confusos, minha filha é uma sacerdotisa e pode revelar áureas.. – respondeu a rainha – ela pediu para avaliar cada um de vocês... –

- sim... – Lorena respondeu – apesar de vocês serem extremamente fortes eu esperava mais dos guardiões... – ela se levantou e com um sorriso saiu da sala.

- gostei dela... – resmunguei. Inuyasha sorriu e nos viramos para a rainha.

- vocês têm alguma estratégia? – perguntou a rainha.

- o ataque é a melhor defesa! – falou Shaaron.

- homem pré-histórico! – resmungou Fkake - pelo que eu vi a evacuação já foi feita, essa batalha chegou mais rápido do que imaginávamos... – falou Fkake – agora é só esperar! –

- eles vão atacar amanhã ou depois de amanhã no mais tardar... Não temos muito o que esperar! – reclamou Shaaron.

- os magos estão se preparando para a batalha! – falou Weslley – eles estão prontos para o que vier... –

- os homens das redondezas estão se reunindo para nos ajudar! – falou um homem do outro lado da mesa.

Todos se entreolharam.

- não acho sensato, vossa majestade! – falou Fkake.

- também não acho! – replicou Shaaron – essa batalha é muito perigosa para seres não magos... –

- essa não é uma opção – falou a rainha dando um leve suspiro – se nós quisermos ter alguma chance de vitória terá que ser assim... – ela olhou para Mailon.

- Mailon... Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo! – ela deu um sorriso – desde aquele acordo de paz que você o Sesshoumaru vieram assinar... Bom... Qual a resposta da duquesa elfa? – a rainha perguntou.

Mailon respirou fundo e disse:

- ela irá participar da guerra! – ele respondeu. A rainha sorriu – mas infelizmente os elfos não chegarão a tempo para essa batalha... Pois os Vanvorins também atacaram os elfos... – ele disse.

Eu olhei para Mailon completamente surpresa.

- mas... Mailon, por que você não me falou? – falei em balbucios.

- esses Vanvorins estavam a procura de algo... Reviraram a cidade suspensa inteira enquanto os elfos lutavam na floresta... – continuou Mailon – pelo menos foi esse o recado que Biondha me mandou –

- entendo... Estamos sozinhos nessa batalha... – falou a rainha baixando os olhos.

- e quanto a resposta das outras raças? – perguntou um homem de cabelos quase grisalhos.

- não as recebi ainda... – falou a rainha.

Eu olhei em volta. Havia vários homens do conselho no local.

O conselho na qual Naraku participara um dia.

Naraku uma vez já sentara em alguma daquelas cadeiras, já estivera naquela sala.

Senti um aperto.

O que a guerra nos reservava?

**OooOooOooOooO**

Havia um jantar no salão do castelo.

Todos estavam nele, soldados, magos, conselheiros...

O salão estava cheio, mas não em clima de festa.

A maioria das pessoas discutia estratégias de batalha.

Inuyasha conversava algo com Mailon no canto do salão.

Lorena estava perto, mas nem parecia prestar atenção na conversa deles.

Guiei-me para lá.

- meu mano e meu namo conversando? Que difícil de se ver! – falei brincando.

- é por que o Inuyasha está em um de seus dias inteligentes... – disse Mailon sorrindo.

Inuyasha deu um tapa na nuca de Mailon que se virou fuzilando-o com os olhos.

- dou cinco segundos para você correr! – resmungou Mailon.

Inuyasha simplesmente mostrou a língua.

- onde está a Fkake, Mailon? – perguntei.

- eu lá sei, por acaso sou o guarda costas dela agora, é? – disse Mailon.

- pensei que sim, afinal você não tira os olhos dela... – repliquei.

- falando em tirar os olhos... Quem é aquele imbecil que está olhando para cá? – ele fez um gesto mostrando a pessoa.

Olhei e sorri abertamente acenando.

- Kouga! – respondi correndo e abraçando meu ex-treinador.

- K-chan! – ele me abraçou e segurou minhas mãos – que bom que encontrei você, estava preocupado! –

Olhei para Inuyasha e para Mailon que pareciam querer matar Kouga.

- tira as mãos dela, seu lobo fedido! – rosnou Inuyasha.

- ah, oi cachorrinho, vai procurar um poste! – replicou Kouga.

- já achei... – Inuyasha replicou já querendo brigar com Kouga – solta a minha namorada... –

- namorada? – Kouga me olhou – não tinha nada melhor para arranjar do que esse cão, não? – eu sorri sem graça já sabendo que a briga ia rolar.

- solta a minha irmã... – falou Mailon se levantando. Mailon era bem alto e se aproximou ameaçadoramente.

- desde quando você tem tanto macho assim te protegendo? – replicou Kouga.

- você não faz idéia... – respondi.

Depois de vários minutos eles levantaram uma trégua... Que logo foi quebrada quando Kouga beijou meu rosto na despedida.

- Maldito! – disse Inuyasha.

- esse traste de saia... – replicou Mailon se sentando e pegando umas folhas com raiva.

Lorena olhou aquilo e sorriu.

- esses garotos são ciumentos... – ela falou divertida.

Sorri para ela, mas logo minha testa se franziu quando eu vi os papéis nas mãos de Mailon.

- Mailon... O que é isso? – perguntei apontando.

- são as escrituras! – ele respondeu distraído mordendo um pedaço de uma comida estranha.

- O QUÊ? – falei surpresa – mas você não tinha escondido? – ele sorriu e disse:

- escondi a original, isso aqui foi o que eu já traduzi... Falando nisso tenho que falar com vocês sobre algo que descobri aqui, é sobre um sacrifício... – mas ele foi interrompido quando Fkake apareceu.

- Mailon... – ela falou ofegante – me ajuda! –

- hã? – ele falou – em que? –

- o idiota do Shaaron que quer provar que eu ainda gosto dele... – ela disse.

- Pede ajuda para o Weslley... – resmungou Mailon.

- ele não vai poder me ajudar... – ela disse mostrando o amigo do outro lado do salão agarrando a Polly – você só precisa fingir que é meu namorado... –

- não to afim ago... Como? Fingir ser seu namorado? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Fkake! – eles ouviram Shaaron chamar. Ela puxou Mailon pelo braço.

Ele jogou os papeis no colo de Lorena e depois foi arrastado por Fkake.

Suspirei.

- por que ela não fala logo que gosta dele? – resmunguei.

- está bem, deixe eles – falou Inuyasha me puxando para o colo dele – agora dirija sua total atenção para mim... – ele beijou meu pescoço.

- Baka... – resmunguei.

- você é tão carinhosa... – ele disse beijando minha bochecha e com um trejeito de risada irônica.

- e você é tão inocente! – e beijei o canto dos lábios dele.

- você sabe fazer melhor... – ele resmungou e eu sorri.

Longos minutos se passaram até que ouvimos uma exclamação de surpresa ao nosso lado.

Paramos de nos beijar e vimos Lorena com a mão na boca.

Ela estava com as folhas de tradução dos pergaminhos na mão dela.

- o que foi? – perguntei.

- eu... Acabei lendo isso... – ela falou com os olhos – mas... Esse sacrifício... É impossível de ser isso... –

- sacrifício? – perguntou Inuyasha – já estou ficando muito curioso... –

- é melhor o Mailon falar para vocês... – falou a Lorena – mas... Eu nunca imaginei, eu sei que o sacrifico dá muito poder, mas mesmo assim... – ela se levantou. E parecia muito pensativa – é preciso ter poderes de purificação para... –

- você está me deixando confusa... – resmunguei.

- deixa para lá... – e se foi completamente pensativa.

Olhei para Inuyasha e esse fez um gesto de quem não entendia nada.

- ei... Falando em Mailon... – e olhei em volta procurando meu irmão. Esse estava abraçado a Fkake pela cintura.

Ele estava com uma cara terrível. E Shaaron o olhava como se fosse matá-lo.

- ih, parece que o Mailon vai matar o Shaaron... – resmungou Inuyasha.

- e vice e versa! – falei.

- Ei... – gritou Miroku de algum lugar do salão – Mailon, guarda a raiva para amanhã na hora da batalha! – sorri e vi quando Sangô ficou vermelha quando os olhos se viraram para eles.

**OooOooOooOooO**

No meio da noite eu acordei com batidas na porta. Crys resmungou para eu ir abrir a porta.

Levantei-me coçando os olhos, quando abri a porta vi Inuyasha. Esse me sorriu e falou:

- não consegui dormir... – eu sorri e sai do quarto.

- então, vamos dar uma volta por ai! – ele sorriu e me abraçou enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

**OooOooOooOooO**

(N/a: a maior parte da luta eu escrevi ouvindo a musica A.T.W.A. da banda Sistem Of Down...)

Mal o dia amanheceu e ouvimos os tambores ao longe.

Os tambores eram tocados pelos Vanvorins, como se ele estivessem avisando que iriam atacar logo.

A maioria dos magos já estava pronta.

Em meu quarto uma criada levara um armadura para mim, de acordo com ela a armadura fora feita pelo filho da rainha, que tinha como hobby fazer armaduras pequenas e leves, mas muito mais fortes que as outras.

Olhei a armadura, era linda.

Com uma saia de malha de ferro, um colete pequeno e com ombreiras detalhadas e femininas.

Uma pequena bota de ferro e uma camiseta marrom que deveria ser vestida por debaixo do colete.

Toquei na armadura e ela brilhou estranhamente. Logo o brilho se tornou rosado, e assim ficou.

- uma magia para dar a cor característica de cada mago na armadura... – sorri. Pois o brilho rosado deixara a armadura ainda mais linda.

Eu a vesti e amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo para ele não me atrapalhar na batalha.

Crys também ganhara uma armadura. Mas essa protegia seu rosto, seu dorso e havia espécies de joelheiras nas juntas de suas pernas.

Desci as escadas do castelo e vi Inuyasha, Sangô e Miroku junto com seus respectivos companheiros.

Todos usavam armaduras.

Aproximei-me e Miroku sorriu para mim.

- esse vai ser o momento para o qual treinamos durante todo o ano... – comentou Sangô olhando para o teto.

- na verdade o momento para o qual mais esperamos é o final dessa guerra – comentou Inuyasha – não sei por que... Mas isso não está me cheirando bem... –

- você é desconfiado demais... – comentei – apesar de que nesse caso eu não te recrimino... -

Uma trombeta tocou em cima do palácio, era o chamado para que todos entrassem na formação.

Respirei fundo.

- vou procurar o Mailon e já volto... – falei.

Sai pela lateral do castelo, pois eu havia visto pela janela do meu quarto que Mailon estava fora.

Eu o encontrei na parte de trás do castelo. Ele alisava a crina de Cliah.

- Mais uma vez em uma batalha... – comentou Mailon.

- não se preocupe, é minha missão te proteger... – respondeu Cliah.

- baka... – disse Mailon – você sabe que não preciso de proteção... –

- em uma luta não, mas seu coração é vulnerável... –

- idiotice... –

- não... Sabe, acho que o grande conquistador finalmente se apaixonou... – Cliah suspirou. Eu parei decidida a não interromper a conversa deles – mas ao mesmo tempo isso me preocupa... Você é um elfo... Enquanto ela envelhecer você continuará da mesma forma... – um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Mailon.

- não... Ela é uma descendente de um anjo... – respondeu Mailon.

Cliah se virou surpreso para Mailon.

- ela... É uma... – Cliah parecia não conseguir falar – eu... Entendo... Ela está na forma humana por que é uma descendente direta de um anjo... E não passou por toda evolução... – Cliah balbuciava surpreso – Céus, quem poderia imaginar, tirou a sorte grande Mailon... –

- sim, de fato! Sem falar que ela é muito mais poderosa do que um... – e de repente ele parou ao me ver – Kagome... –

- desculpe, Mailon, mas não pude deixar de ouvir... – murmurei.

Ele simplesmente sorriu.

- Mailon... – comecei – o que a Fkake é? –

- Eu não posso te contar, não quando talvez nem ela mesma saiba... – ele se aproximou – mas... acredito que não terá problema... A historia é muito longa, resumindo... – mas ele foi interrompido quando a trombeta acima de nós tocou novamente.

Mas daquela vez o som era grave demais para ser um chamado, aquilo era um aviso de ataque.

Mailon arregalou os olhos e começou a correr puxando-me pela mão. Inuyasha apareceu dizendo:

- o vilarejo... – e apontou mostrando uma enorme massa que ia em direção a Mohr.

Arregalei os olhos.

Havia mais de cinqüenta mil Vanvorins. Aquilo parecia uma onda que andava na direção do vilarejo que a engoliria como uma tsuname.

- como eu imaginava... – disse Mailon – Naraku só está querendo nos pregar um susto! –

- como? – falei confusa – aquilo é só um susto? – apontei indignada.

- olhe... – ele começou – você acha realmente que em toda nação dos Vanvorins só existe cinqüenta mil? –

- Não entendo onde você quer chegar... –

- Naraku está tramando algo! Ele só mandou um quarto do exército dele para nos atacar... –

- um quarto? – falei engolindo em seco.

- vamos! – gritou Mailon começando a andar.

Aqueles talvez foram os minutos mais longos da minha vida.

Em menos de cinco minutos os magos fizeram uma espécie de barreira mágica em volta da cidade.

Mas a barreira não surtiria muito efeito.

Olhei para os Vanvorins que se aproximavam, eles tinham quase dois metros de altura, a pele amarronzada e corpos fortes.

O exército havia formado um bloco de pessoas.

Aquilo parecia cena de filme.

Uma batalha estava para acontecer na frente de meus olhos.

Crys chegou ao meu lado.

- a barreira está enfraquecendo... – comentou ela – ajude-os a manter a barreira! –

Eu a olhei e disse:

- _Xuggoygu vygvamug – _a barreira acima de nós tomou a cor rosada e pareceu ficar bem mais forte. Aquilo começou a me cansar, mas eu tentava suportar a todo custo.

- seu poder mágico é enorme... – falou Crys sorrindo.

- Kagome! – gritou Fkake se aproximando – quando eu falar baixe a barreira! Está na hora de ir a luta! –

- certo... – respondi.

Como a barreira era translúcida eu podia ver o que estava acontecendo do outro lado.

Quando olhei algo me fez vacilar.

Aquele homem que olhava tudo indiferentemente, friamente.

Ele tinha cabelos ondulados e longos, olhos avermelhados e um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Naraku... – murmurou Mailon que só naquele momento vi que estava ao meu lado.

- Vixi... Ele tem cara de 'te-furo-um-olho-com-um-garfo' – disse Fkake com uma careta.

Mailon olhou Fkake com uma expressão de impaciência.

- você não leva nada a sério, não? – perguntou Mailon.

- claro que sim, mas olha para ele... Vai dizer que ele é simpático... – ela disse pedindo inocência.

- é... Ele não é muito simpático! – disse Mailon.

- está vendo, até você concorda, apesar de que ele é bem apessoado... –

Apesar das brincadeiras dava para ver que eles estavam nervosos.

- Meu Deus... – murmurei ao ver algo sobrevoando atrás do exercito de Vanvorins.

- Céus... Aquilo... É um dragão... – disse Fkake surpresa.

- ei, ele ta jogando sujo, ele não leu o regulamento de armas não? – perguntou Mailon.

- Mailon... Você bebeu? – perguntei.

- só um pouco... – respondeu ele.

- Kagome! – falou Fkake com uma voz seria – abaixe a barreira! –

**E agora a batalha começa.**

- _tofsuzog –_ a barreira começou a se dissolver.

Quando os dois exércitos se chocaram eu me senti estranha.

Os magos eram incrivelmente bons, a maioria lutava com duas espadas e usando técnicas de artes marciais.

Um Vanvorin atacou Mailon que deu um pulo e chutou sua barriga, quando ele voltou para atacar Mailon esse decepou sua cabeça.

- me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa... – falou Mailon.

- como é que é? – falei surpresa.

- é uma aposta minha e do Mailon – respondeu Fkake – cada Vanvorin morto é um versinho idiota! – e no momento seguinte um Vanvorin atacou Fkake que simplesmente o derrubou no chão e cravou a espada em seu peito – me abre e me fecha me chama de gaveta! –

- não acredito! – murmurou Crys.

De repente um Vanvorin me atacou.

Mas antes que ele fizesse realmente isso um bumerangue enorme o cortou no meio.

Logo vi o bumerangue parar nas mãos de Sangô.

Fiz um legal para ela.

Peguei meu arco e uma flecha.

Meu arco brilhava intensamente, me avisando de um perigo que eu já sabia.

Atirei uma flecha no pescoço de um Vanvorin que atacava Mailon, esse Vanvorin foi para trás e Mailon o atacou cortando seu braço. O adversário urrou de dor e logo estava morto.

- me bate e me monta, me chama de mula... – disse Mailon.

- masoquismo Mailon? – riu Fkake.

Aos poucos fui avançando.

- me esfrega em você e me chama de sabonete! – ouvi Fkake falar atrás de mim.

- me passa manteiga, me chama de biscoito – retrucou Mailon instantes depois.

Um Vanvorin me atacou e eu lhe dei um chute que parecia que não surtia efeito.

Suspirei.

Dei uma rasteira nele que caiu, mas logo estava de pé.

**Esses desgraçados são duros na queda. **Pensei.

Tirei minha espada da bainha.

Ele jogou uma clava que tinha em mãos em minha direção.

Defendi com a espada. E cortei sua mão.

- você está muito melhor! – disse Mailon ao meu lado – nem se compara da ultima vez que estava lutando! –

Eu sorri fracamente e continuei a lutar.

Vi o dragão voando acima de nossas cabeças.

**O que ele está procurando?**

De repente senti algo bater fortemente em mim.

Afastei-me e olhei.

Um dos magos havia caído morto em cima de mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o buraco que estava no corpo do mago.

O Vanvorin que o atacava se aproximava para se certificar de sua morte.

Ouvi um grito de raiva.

Fkake atacou o Vanvorin que a feriu no braço, mas ela nem parecia notar.

Logo ele estava morto.

Ele respirou fundo e foi na direção do mago.

- Jame... Jame... – o mago não respondeu, havia morrido.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lagrimas. Ela ergueu a cabeça e com mais raiva que antes ela continuou a lutar.

Mais a frente vi um poder amarelado seguir por uma fileira.

Aquele era um dos poderes da espada de Inuyasha.

Aquilo também lembrou aos magos que eles poderiam usar magias.

Explosões de cores diferentes foram vistas em todos os lados.

- Me calça e me pisa, me chama de sapato! – ouvi Fkake gritar mais a frente.

Três Vanvorins me cercaram.

Uma raiva estranha me consumia.

Mas não raiva dos Vanvorins, e sim de Naraku.

Matei um deles, mas fui ferida na perna.

Senti o sangue escorrer pelo meu joelho.

Não parei, matei mais dois. E parei completamente cansada.

Ao meu lado todas as pessoas lutavam com o máximo que podiam.

No chão estavam os corpos de Vanvorins, mas além dos deles havia dos magos também.

Meu coração apertou.

Onde eu havia parado? Como eu havia saído no meio daquele inferno?

Minhas mãos tremiam.

Em volta de mim os guerreiros gritavam, as espadas se chocavam sem piedade.

A guerrilha que um dia eu participei nos Yokais não chegava nem aos pés daquela.

Eu me sentia em pânico.

Vi quando um Vanvorin entrou na minha frente levantando uma espada.

Mas eu estava paralisada.

Em todo lado que eu olhava eu via olhos sem brilho pela morte.

A morte era algo tão horrível assim?

Nós realmente tínhamos que lutar com a morte?

Tudo parecia indiscutivelmente lento.

A espada descia em minha direção, e eu não conseguia fazer nada.

Até que senti algo ao meu lado que me empurrou.

- Kagome... – falou Inuyasha abraçado a mim, depois de ter me tirado do caminho da espada – Kagome! – ele falou aflito.

– Inuyasha... Como nós viemos parar aqui? – falei descontrolada.

- ei... –

- eu não consigo mais... – de repente um adversário nos atacou e ainda me abraçando Inuyasha defendeu.

- Kagome... Se controle... – ele pediu atacando.

- Inuyasha... Eu quero sair daqui! – falei.

_Kagome, você está sendo controlada... Se acalme... Alguém está se aproveitando de sua fraqueza! _Falou Crys.

Arregalei os olhos.

Mas mesmo sabendo disso eu não conseguia controlar minhas emoções.

- a morte é muito cruel, Inuyasha... – resmunguei.

- Não, Kagome! – ele disse sem me olhar – a vida é cruel, o destino é cruel, a morte é o tiro de misericórdia... – ele finalmente me olhou – é contra a vida que temos que lutar... –

Eu o olhei surpreso, aquilo fizera o maior sentido para mim.

- entendo! – falei abaixando a cabeça.

**Lutar contra a crueldade do destino... Entendo...**

Olhei para Inuyasha.

- obrigada! – repliquei.

- disponha sempre que quiser! – ele sorriu.

Lentamente eu expulsei aquela presença de minha mente.

A luta continuou, eu ainda estava indecisa e com uma agonia, mas não parava.

**Quem estava controlando minha mente, Crys?**

_O dragão que está sobrevoando... _

**Argh...**

Eu estava lutando devagar. Sem muitos esforços ou movimentos.

Mas aos poucos meus gestos foram tomando a força de meu estado de espírito.

Quando eu atacava, parecia que toda a minha força estava concentrada em minha mão.

Quando eu gritava, eu sentia como se pudesse assustar o mais controlado dos homens.

Olhei de um lado e vi Mailon lutando com dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele mantinha sua expressão impassível e seus gestos controlados.

Do outro estava Inuyasha, esse por sua vez era explosivo e lutava falando impropérios enquanto Yan protegia sua retaguarda.

Um me atacou, com um único golpe eu o decepei.

Sangô lutava mais a frente montada em Kirara, enquanto Giant e Miroku estavam ajudando-a.

Vi uma espada que estava cravada no chão. Peguei-a, ela era muito mais pesada do que a minha, que me fora dada por Inu Taisho.

Mas com duas espadas talvez ficasse mais fácil, e mais difícil também.

De repente tive que colocar toda a minha agilidade na batalha, atacando e defendendo com uma rapidez quase estúpida.

Ondas de atacantes vinham.

Os soldados de Shaaron lutavam a nossa volta, sendo protegidos pelos magos e protegendo as retaguardas deles.

Homens assustados também tentavam lutar, mas Fkake pedira para eles ficarem atrás.

Rodei as duas espadas na mão e defendi dois ataques ao mesmo tempo.

Um deles lançou uma espada em mim e eu dei um mortal para trás.

Eu matei um deles sem dificuldade, mas o outro era quase impossível.

Ele era muito bom e mais alto que os outros.

Craveis as duas espadas no chão e tirei o arco e um fecha das costas atirando no pescoço dele.

Ele caiu no chão e eu cravei a espada em seu peito.

De repente senti como se uma flecha estivesse vindo em mina direção, mas por sorte eu havia tido as aulas de Matrien, que me ensinara a desviar de flechas.

Desviei rapidamente e me virei. Um homem atirara em mim, e não um Vanvorin.

Eu já o tinha visto em algum lugar, tinha certeza.

Lembrei-me de onde. Vários meses antes eu e os outros guardiões havíamos entrado na mente de um sacerdote, e na mente desse sacerdote havia aparecido a imagem daquele homem, cabelos e olhos negros, uma trança elegante. Ele me sorriu.

- então finalmente estou conhecendo você... – ele se aproximou. Em sua mão havia uma alabarda enorme.

- Bankotsu... – falei me lembrando que fora assim que o sacerdote o chamara.

Ele franziu a testa.

- como você sabe meu nome? – ele sorriu – esse é o de menos agora... –

- como? Eu vi em uma lembrança de um sacerdote que disse para você onde nós estávamos... – eu estreitei os olhos – para você mandar nos matar... –

- bem que Suikotsu mandou a mensagem dizendo que você era linda também muito briguenta! – ele suspirou copiosamente – é uma pena, terei que te matar... Ordens são ordens! –

- tenta... – falei em um rosnado.

Ele lançou a alabarda contra mim.

Ela parecia muito pesada.

Levantei minha espada.

Ele ficou surpreso quando viu uma espada de folha fina bloqueando um ataque de uma alabarda.

Ele se afastou.

- entendo... Uma espada feita com metal dos Yokais... – ele lançou novamente a espada contra mim, eu só ergui a mão fazendo uma barreira de vento de tal forma que a espada não passasse.

Ele sorriu.

- você é melhor do que eu imaginava... – e continuou a atacar.

Ele era um guerreiro exímio, muito melhor do que os próprios Vanvorins, o que era raro em um humano.

A luta continuava com chutes e murros quando possível.

Ele me acertou três vezes na perna e quatro na barriga.

Eu também havia dado dois chutes fortes em sua barriga e vários murros em seu rosto.

Minha espada caiu longe e ele cravou a alabarda no chão.

- jogo limpo! – ele replicou.

O sol nascente estava me atrapalhando de tal forma que ele nem imaginava. Eu não conseguia ver seus gestos e só podia me confiar em meus instintos e em conseguir decifrar os movimentos pelo vento.

Com muita sorte defendi todos os ataques.

- como você consegue saber onde vou atacar? – ele perguntou.

Não respondi nada.

- por acaso você tem mais alguma habilidade desconhecida? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- claro que tenho! – e com a força da mente eu fiz um falcão enorme atacar ele.

Ele ficou tentando se livrar do falcão, até que eu liberei o falcão e ele voou alto.

- garota... – ele falou ofegante.

Continuamos a lutar, a habilidade dele era enorme, dificilmente eu conseguia subjuga-lo.

Já não lutávamos com espadas, e sim com as mãos. Em determinado momento ele segurou minha cintura e me puxou de encontro ao corpo dele.

- uma ultima coisa antes de você morrer... – ele disse pousando seus lábios nos meus.

Eu arregalei os olhos sem conseguir entender.

Eu o empurrei.

Passei a mão nos lábios e gritei:

- quem disse que vou morrer? –

Ele sorriu e disse:

- não pelas minhas mãos... – ele respondeu.

- mas você vai morrer pela minha! – disse Inuyasha se aproximando.

- e você deve ser um guardião... – disse Bankotsu.

- e o namorado da garota que você beijou, maldito! – Inuyasha partiu para cima de Bankotsu.

"A Fkake está com problemas...'' Disse Asuka em minha mente.

**Como você sabe? **

"O Richard me avisou, corra logo"

**Vai me dizer que você está namorando com ele...**

"Cala a boca e corre"

Fiz o que ela mandava...

Corri por entre as pessoas. Até que encontrei Fkake.

Ela estava lutando com Naraku.

Ele tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Fkake... – chamei. Mas parecia que ela não conseguia me ouvir.

Os olhos dela que eram de um tom azul escuro estavam quase transparentes... Que nem os de um elfo.

Olhei surpreso.

Ela parecia que não estava no controle do próprio corpo.

Uma luz estranha começou a se formar em volta dela.

- Fkake! – falei me aproximando.

- essa elfa realmente não sabe controlar seus próprios poderes... – falou alguém atrás de mim.

Olhei.

Era Naraku.

- está falando de mim? – falei com raiva.

- não... – eu franzi a testa – você é uma guardiã, me ataque, quero ver o seu poder... – ele falava serio.

- imbecil! – falei com raiva e o ataquei.

Mas de repente vi que uma barreira havia em volta dele.

Cai longe pelo impulso.

- Kuso... – resmunguei voltando a atacá-lo.

Era impossível se aproximar dele.

**Ele é muito forte!**

Logo Inuyasha apareceu.

- Kagome! – ele falou tentando me proteger de um ataque.

E conseguiu por pouco.

- e Bankotsu? – perguntei.

- morto... – ele respondeu.

Nós dois tentamos atacar o Naraku.

Mas ele logo revidava com ataques fortíssimos.

- Fkake... – falou Mailon se aproximando e vendo como ela estava – Imbecil, ela não estava preparada para despertar a divindade –

Naraku deu uma risada sinistra.

- esse cara é esquisito... – murmurou Fkake, mesmo ainda daquela forma.

- garota... Esquece de fazer piada e tenta voltar ao normal... – ralhou Mailon.

Não mais que de repente o bumerangue de Sangô voou na direção de Naraku.

Esse desviou sem muito esforço.

Logo Miroku e Sangô chegaram.

Não se demorou muito e todos nós estávamos lutando contra ele.

E estávamos perdendo.

Ele fazia magias diferentes e que precisavam de muito poder mágico.

Miroku tentou suga-lo com o buraco do vento, mas a barreira mágica o impedia de fazer isso.

Sangô tentou varias vezes ataca-lo com o bumerangue, mas ele desviava segundos antes.

Inuyasha lançava ataques com a espada que por mais fortes que fosse não conseguiam feri-lo.

Uma das magias acertou meu rosto. Cai longe e completamente atordoada.

Quase fiquei inconsciente.

- Kagome! – gritou Inuyasha. Levantei-me lentamente.

Estava certo que perderíamos, mas eu iria lutar até o fim.

Olhei em volta. Só um milagre faria nós ganharmos naquele momento.

- sinceramente... – falou Naraku ironicamente – esse é todo o poder de vocês? Estou vendo que o conselho só poderia estar sem ter o que fazer para chamar vocês de 'trunfo na guerra' –

Ele se virou.

- nesse momento tenho algo a fazer... Acabarei com vocês em outra ocasião. – e em um pulo subiu no dragão que sobrevoou a área naquele momento.

- Droga! – gritou Mailon – eu sabia que ele estava tramando algo... –

**Nós quatro lutamos contra Naraku, e nem assim chegamos perto de vence-lo...** pensei completamente atordoada.

- mas eu não consigo entender... – falei.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Filho da... – ele chutou o chão – droga, a filha da rainha é uma sacerdotisa... – ele subiu em Cliah – temos que ir para o palácio agora... –

Mesmo sem entender nós o seguimos, Fkake havia voltado ao normal e Weslley havia ficado com ela, mesmo com ela insistindo em ficar no campo de batalha.

Subi em Crys e Inuyasha em Yan.

Kirara levava Sangô e Miroku, Giant ia seguindo-nos.

Ao chegarmos no palácio vimos que Naraku estava no jardim.

- Naraku.. – falou Mailon se aproximando – não se atreva... Agora tudo se encaixa... –

- fique longe! – falou Naraku simplesmente.

- você... Atacou os elfos atrás dos pergaminhos para descobrir como fazer o sacrifício... – Mailon parecia realmente com raiva – não se atreva a usar a Lorena para isso! –

De repente Lorena saiu do castelo. Ela olhava para Naraku completamente emocionada.

- Naraku! – ela falou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Naraku não respondeu nada.

- Lorena... – disse Mailon – por favor, fuja! Ele quer transformar você em uma Pseudo Shikon No Tama... –

Ela olhou pausadamente para Naraku.

- então é isso... – ela falou olhando para Naraku. Ela se aproximou dele e ele abriu a barreira de forma que ela pudesse se aproximar.

- Naraku... – ela murmurou – estou feliz por vê-lo uma ultima vez... – ela pousou mão no rosto dele.

De repente a sacerdotisa começou a brilhar estranhamente.

Sua boca se abriu em um murmúrio de dor.

A luz ficou forte e quando se apagou a sacerdotisa não estava mais lá.

E na mão de Naraku havia uma jóia circular e azulada.

Olhei para o rosto de Naraku, e tive a leve impressão de ver uma lágrima solitária sair de seus olhos.

- como... Como ela sabia como fazer o sacrifício da alma? – falou Mailon assustado – eu pensei que essa informação só estivesse nos pergaminhos –

Então me lembrei de que Lorena havia lido a tradução dos pergaminhos.

- não há mais nada para eu fazer aqui... – disse Naraku virando as costas – na próxima batalha, eu tomarei Elpard... – ele falou antes de sumir de vista.

Segundos depois uma trombeta tocou. E os Vanvorins começaram a recuar.

**Ele queria despistar os magos e guardas para poder se aproximar de Lorena...**

**Mas estou totalmente confusa.**

Mailon caiu de joelhos no chão.

– eu... Não acredito! – ele parecia quase assustado.

- Mailon... – falou Sangô – que diabos de sacrifício é esse? –

Ele se levantou lentamente.

- se quiserem saber me encontrem na biblioteca do palácio ao anoitecer! – de alguma forma ele parecia triste.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Olhei da janela de meu quarto.

De alguma forma eu me sentia dopada. Como se tudo aquilo não estivesse acontecendo comigo. Ao longe, muito além da cidade, o céu estava cheio de corvos, que grasnavam como que reclamando de algo, mesmo com o chão cheio de mortos.

Abaixo dos corvos a terra parecia um mar de sangue.

Naquele lugar mil soldados, duzentos homens e cem magos haviam morrido.

Morrido por causa de uma vingança idiota...

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Os rostos das pessoas mortas não saiam de minha cabeça, os olhos sem vida observando o vazio.

E por que Lorena fizera aquilo? Por que se transformara em uma jóia para ajudar o inimigo de seu povo?

E mesmo assim, porque desistira da própria vida?

Vi quando finalmente o sol se foi... Lançando últimos raios para a terra.

O sol nascera naquele dia talvez sem saber o que iria iluminar.

Virei-me de costas e vi Crys deitada, ela estava com os olhos abertos e pensativa.

Chamei-a, pois Mailon deveria estar no esperando para falar o que havia descoberto e nos explicar muita coisa.

Fkake também estaria lá, pois ela queria saber o que havia acontecido com ela.

Estávamos todos indo para saber qual era os segredos que tanto esperávamos. E o que era aquele Diabo de sacrifício que nos deu tanta dor de cabeça.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Eu sei que demorei muito... T-T**

**Mas eh pq eu estava em época de provas... e admito esse capitulo estava difícil...**

**Gente!! Reta Final... a OGDE vai ter em media mais uns 4 capitulos!! (retirando o epilogo se eu decidir fazer).**

**Eu to ficando triste!! Mas finalmente um projeto chegando ao fim!! Ahhhhh, e segunda feira que vem a fic completa um ano \o/!!**

**UHAUAHA, vamos às Reviews:**

_Fkake_

**Miga...**

**Espero que vc comece logo a postar a Darknesses (deixa eu revisar antes de você postar?? Diz que sim naum seja má...) assim eu faço propaganda!!**

**Hum... **

**Finalmente A Lu e o Richie estaum jntos!! (quanto já não sofreram para isso, kkkkkkkkkkk) ontem a noite eu tive que bloquear a mente para não segurar vela, mas não agüentei d edor de cabeça... kkkkkkkkkkkk, a Sam babou que só o Andy ontem com o Marlon... (pense, taum lindo quanto o Mailon, tão inteligente tb, só que mais estiloso)... e ah, o Alexius tentou matar o Richie duas vezes ontem!!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkk, hum... que mais... ah, capitulo que vem eu explico a historia da Fkake direito!!**

**Rs rs rs, bjssssssssss**

_Lilermen_

**Uhuahuhuahah, capitulo passado foi inspirado... (tb botar Fkake e Mailon em um canto soh... kkkkkkkkk) **

**Nem acredita que ela seja filha de um anjo?? Eu nem sei se vou botar o pai dela na historia (assim aparecendo) mas capitulo que vem vc fica sabendo mais ou menos os mistérios que cercam ela.**

**(ah, sim... filha de um anjo completamente louco uahuahuaha)**

**Bjsss**

_Lory Higurashi_

**Uahuahuahuahauha, viu quem apareceu nesse capitulo?? Rs rs rs...**

**Ela vai ter um papel muito importante na fic sabia??**

**Rs rs rs...**

**Cara... a guerra eh que vai fazer minha cabeça doer agora!! Humf... terrível!! Bom me diz o que achou!!**

**(depois de eu ter feito vc esperar ai vc vê que porcaria que ficou uahuaha)**

_Marismylle_

**Mailon de cueca pelo acampamento... (sonho de consumo 'babando') serio, ateh eu fiquei besta na perfeição que eu fiz (sou suspeita para falar nele) mas eh pq ele eh baseado em uma segunda mente... o Marlon...**

**Hum... na verdade a Fkake gosta do Weslley sih como amigo... e ele idem... **

**Acho que ela gosta mais do Mailon (quem naum gostaria?? Apesar que eu gosto mais do Richard... uahuahahaua, ¬¬ vc nem sabe quem eh neh?? Esquece sou uma louca, tomei remédio hoje para dor de cabeça e acabei ficando grogue...) **

**Musiquinhas comicas?? Deixa eu ver... que tal...**

• **Eu era um bêbado...**

**Só vivia drogado...**

**Mas conheci Jesus...**

**NA CASA DO SNEHOR NÃO EXISTE SATANÁS... XÔ SATANÁ... XÔ SATANÁS! •**

**(to dizendo... tio grogue hj)**

**Bjinhos!!**

_Aggie18_

**Uhauhaa, amou a sua aparição?? Rs rs rs**

**Ainda nem deu tempo de ir na amor procura-se... sempre me esqueço... vou lah JAH JAH!!**

**Uahuahuahuahauha, **

**E entaum miga, como tah?? Bem mal?? Com vontade de meter tiros nos pneus de algum ônibus?? (na verdade eu estou com vontae d fazer isso, maldito motorista Ò.ó)...**

**Uahuaha,bjsss!**

_Kaoro Yumi_

**Overdose?? Leu tanto capitulo assim??**

**Uahuahuahauahuahuah**

**Coitada de vc.. perder tempo com uma desgraça dessa! (liga naum to bêbada, na verdade naum to naum... )**

**UHAUAHA, Tah taum bom assim?? Oo**

**Hum... a Kagome tem que ganhar alguma coisa?? E o que poderia ser??**

**Quer dah alguma sugestão?? Uahuahuahuaha**

**Ah a briga do Weslley e do Mailon... uahuah, o pessoal parece que gostou dessa parte...**

**A Fkake eh muito louca... (a original e a do OGDE, a do Darknesses tb... kkkkk, e acredito que a do OSDAZ idem.. Meu Deus!! Quantas Fkakes existem??), e o Mailon entaum... (ele eh perfeito) hum...**

**Ah... segundas mentes REALMENTE podem namorar com outras segundas mentes.. a prova disso eh o Richard e a Lucy... vou te explicar... O Richard o Goku e a Samantha são as segundas mentes da Fkake original... e o Richard realmente coleciona calcinhas... e desde ontem tah namorando com a Lucy a minha segunda mente... muito sinistro!!**

**Ah... a luta da Kagome com a Jane (ou eh Kate? Naum me lembro)... tava inspirada naquela hora... uhauhauahuahuah**

**Bjss (como escrevi hj naum?? Iuhauhauha)**

_Nat-chan_

**Natashaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Uhauhaah, o Zack eh??**

**Se a Fkake concordar ele eh seu, afinal dei o Zack e o Cristopher para ela... (Cristopher... amor T-T) hum...**

**Uauhauah, serio??**

**Vcs misturaram bolo, churrasco coca e confete?? (sonho de cosumo) o mais perto que eu cheguei foi misturar Marshmellow, vinho, chocolate, churrasco, sorvete, e guaraná...**

**Uhauahuahuahuahahuahauh**

**Bjs minina!!**

**p.s.: ainda lendo Darknesses?? **

_Hentaii-kun_

**Fic perfa?? **

**Valeu!!**

**Ei... posso te fazer uma pergunta? Eu tenho vc no meu msn?? Acho que jah vi um nock igual ao seu lah!! Uahuaah (se naum, por favor naum ligue, eh pq sou uma completa louca desmiolada e sem juízo acho que fui enfática demais e estou um pouco grogue hj... bjsss **

_Polly_

**Pollyyyyyyyyyyyyyy amigaaaaaa!!**

**To com saudades!! T-T**

**Ei verdade que vc due um esporro no Richie?? Faz isso com ele naum... amo ele demais!!**

**Lucy: acho que a culpa eh minha neh?? Desculpa!!**

**Alexius: mata logo aquele poste... **

**Sinceramente... eu naum sei o que faço com minha segundas mentes!! ¬¬**

**Migaaaa, escreveu algo?? Hem?? Bjsss**

_Gabriel Oliveira_

**Uahuahuahauhau... serio... amo muito o Inner!! E o Gabriel tb!!**

**Ani... serio??**

**Ranking??**

**A fic estah em primeiro Lugar??**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**(eh serio, fiquei super feliz, pq eu sou sua fa e ouvir isso de um ídolo eh quase... ah vc entendeu)**

**Por sua causa eu comecei a ler a 'seu grande erro foi ter dormido' uahahhahuahuhau, hum... **

**Alexius: Inner Gabriel... quando vai se ro próximo Round??**

**Lucy: deixe de ser mal educado, pergunta como eles estão primeiro...**

**Lex: ¬¬**

**Vou nessa, e naum esqueci de sua pergunta!! Sim! Quero escrever uma fic com vc!! **

**bjss**

_Luna_

**Se da ultima vez vc achou que eu fui abduzida imagina agora!!**

**Uahuahuahauhauah **

**Uahuaha, vc naum foi dormir para ler essa droga?? Oo**

**Uahua, o cap passado foi engraçado para tirar a seriedade desse!!**

**Ateh eu ficava rindo quando estava escrevendo... **

**Vc se coloca na historia?? Oo, eu tb... que?? Poucas pessoas conseguem fazer vc ficar assim?? To me achando agora!!**

**Uahuahuahuaha **

**Sim a maioria saum baseadas em meus amigos (menos o Mailon que eh uma segunda mente)**

**Uahuaha, a Adoração Selvagem vou postar logo aqui!!**

** quando chgar mais perto dessa aqui acabar eu começo a postar!! (Apesar que falta quatro capítulos para essa acabar)... hum... **

**Ei... vc jura que me manda uma copia do livro?? Autografada??**

**(eh serio, to brincando naum... se for o caso eu te mando o dinheiro do livro e tudo mais... Por Favor... quando lançar eu te mando o endereço... tah??) **

**Hum... vou nessa!! Bjss. E inspiração par ao poema!! bjsss**

_Dessinha-almeida_

**Seu e-mail naum veio!!**

**T-T**

**Manda seu e-mail pro meu orkut?? Assim eu te mando a fic!! Hauhauahuaha**

**Bjsssssssssssssssssssss**

_Kaori-sann_

**Eu faço de propósito.. adimito... uahuahauhuaha!!**

**Mas eh pq naum consigo suportar!! Apesar que na minha primeira fic eu naum fazia isso pq eu mesma naum gostava!!**

**Hum...**

**Uhauhauhauhauahauhh, sim a Fkake eh muito legal!! A parte que mais dorei.. (eu sou suspeita para falar) foi quando mesmo sem estar bem ela chamou o Naraku de esquisito!! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Bom, vou nessa!! Bjss **

_Letícia_

**Como vc sabe que um segunda mente eh capaz de enlouquecer alguém??**

**Oo!!**

**Eu tenho duas segundas mentes, a Lucy e o Alexius... de vez em quando aparece o Marlon (o Mailon foi baseado nele), que é irmão da Lucy.**

**E a Fkake original tem deixa eu ver... umas cinco segunda mentes!!**

**Uahuahuahuahauhauahua**

**Mailon soh de cueca!!**

**(babando) ah... céus!!**

**Uahuhuahahauahau, verdade... insinuou!!**

**Uahuahauhauhuhuhuhuahauhaua, hum... eu demorei... mas naum faz eles me perseguirem... quer dizer... manda soh o Mailon (e de cueca tb)**

**Uahuahuah, bjss**

_Agome Chan_

**não é o que vocês estão pensando! – falou Fkake levantando as mãos – quer dizer, bem que eu queria que fosse, mas não deu tempo!**

**Essa frase foi idéia de outra pessoa!! Uahua, verdade, quem em sã consciência naum babaria?? Sim, a Kgaome que tem o Inu, jah namorou com o Seshy, tem o Zack que gosta dela, o Kouga que dá em cima... (Céus, quanto macho) ah sem falar que o Mailon eh irmão dela!! ¬¬**

**A cavalaria não chegou!!**

**T-T**

**Na verdade naum sei se vc viu... mas estava certo que eles iam perder...**

**Humf... o gran finale vai ficar pro final mesmo!!**

**Uahuahuaah**

**Sim, talvez eu bote... nada certo, morro de medo que eu acabe cortando a musicalidade da historia...**

**Hum... vou nessa!! Bjinhoss**

**Kagome(sami)**

**Sim a Fkake e o Mailon são perfeitos juntos!!**

**E cheios de misterio...**

**Uhauhauhauha**

**Sim o Mailon eh lindo, inteligente, perfeito...**

**Uhauhuhauha, na verdade eu estava em duvida se ele aceitava ou naum, mas achei que naum era do feitio da personalidade qu eu coloquei nele!! Rs rs rs, uhauaha, os apelidos??**

**Naum sie se vc notou... mas o Mailon NUNCA repete apelido... sempre tem um novo (eu fiz questão disso)... uahuahuhauhauahuahua**

**Bom bjss!!**

_ZARATHOS_

**Sempre acompanhou e nunca me deixou uma review?? T-T**

**Brincadeira...**

**Serio, tuh eh muito observador... (foi o único que notou)**

**Mas naum foi um erro, foi intencional... (vc soh vai entender no próximo capitulo)**

**Pergunta: você é homem?? **

**Eh pq tem poucos que lêm minha fic (pelo menos poucos comentam) acho que somente uns sete!!**

**Rs rs rs, até logo!!**

_Aislyn Matsumoto_

**Perfeita?? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**\o/**

**Uhauahuahauha, do começo ao fim?? Que bom então!!**

**Uahuahuaha, verdade a personalidade da Fkake eh muito forte... quero ser que nem ela quando crescer!!**

**Rs rs rs, correr atrás de mim para me ameaçar??**

**Ah, naum faça isso!! Por favor!!**

**Ahhhhhhh**

**Ah... a fic é a Doce Missão... estou escrevendo ela ainda, e naum postei em canto nenhum... acho que sojh vou postar ela daqui uns seis meses!! (na verdade ela eh uma das minhas melhores fics... )**

**Bom... bjinhosss**

_Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120_

**Eu dmorei um poquim neh?? Hauhauahau,**

**A parte em que o Inuyasha ofereceu coca cola para ela!!**

**Uahahauahahauahaauau**

**Bjssss**

• _O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Reviews ajudam na felicidade de autoras retardadas •_


	34. Segredos

**Capítulo XXXIV: Segredos**

Eu andava pelos corredores quase que de forma mecânica. Meus pensamentos estavam longínquos e meus olhos pareciam refletir essa confusão.

Em um dos corredores, que levavam à biblioteca, encontrei Sangô e Kirara, junto com elas e Crys fui em direção das respostas dos mistérios que nos cercavam.

- eu estou muito confusa... – comentou Sangô em um determinado momento – estou me sentindo quase às cegas... –

- não é só você! – falei sorrindo fracamente.

- tenham calma... – falou Crys – logo tudo vai se esclarecer... Acredito! –

Ao andarmos por mais corredores saímos na biblioteca. Entramos e encontramos Inuyasha e Miroku conversando e Yan e Giant que estavam brigando.

- oi gente! – falei em um cumprimento fraco.

- oi... – foi a resposta que ouvi.

- cadê o Mailon e a Fkake? – perguntei.

- eles já devem estar chegando – respondeu Miroku.

Sangô pousou a mão em meu braço e me lançou um sorriso.

Não era um sorriso feliz, mas sim um de cumplicidade.

Aquilo me reconfortou, sorri de volta e a vi se sentar em uma cadeira.

Lentamente comecei a percorrer as estantes. Olhei alguns livros e achei um que me chamou a atenção.

Aquele livro eu já havia lido, era um exemplar do mesmo livro que Sesshoumaru havia me emprestado no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos.

O que o Sesshoumaru faria na minha situação?

Ele olharia tudo aquilo e simplesmente ignoraria? Não... Aquilo era o que a maioria das pessoas achava que ele faria... E ele não era o que as outras pessoas achavam.

Suspirei pousando a mão na capa do livro.

Ouvi quando a porta abriu.

Por ela entraram Mailon, Fkake e Weslley que se aproximaram das cadeiras onde os outros estavam sentados.

- tenho mesmo que ficar aqui? Sabe a Polly estava pensando em... – disse Weslley, mas foi interrompido quando Fkake respondeu:

- Weslley Syvle... – ele se encolheu.

- chamou pelo nome, estou quieto! – ele replicou.

Olhei preocupada para Mailon.

Eu não entendia o porquê, mas ele me parecia melancólico, ou eu sabia a causa e não queria admitir.

Ele jogou os pergaminhos dos guardiões em cima de uma mesa.

- o desgraçado do Naraku conseguiu roubar as traduções dos pergaminhos – falou ele em um resmungo. Olhei surpresa para Mailon – felizmente eu tinha escondido os originais... – ele fez um gesto com a boca que demonstrava impaciência – Mas para azar daquele maracujá de gaveta (n/a: ele está falando do Narak... mas eu soh me lembro do Richard chamando o Alexius de maracujá azedo... kkkkk) eu não havia terminado a tradução... E ele não tem a parte mais importante: como usar a jóia... –

- você está falando, mas eu não consigo entender nada! – falou Sangô e nós acenamos afirmativamente.

- vamos começar do principio... – falou Mailon.

- não... Do fim... – reclamou Inuyasha e recebeu um olhar de Mailon que dizia que não queria brincadeira.

- Não vou dar muitos detalhes, por isso prestem atenção – ele respirou fundo e começou: - eram quatro jovens que assim como vocês foram escolhidos como guardiões... Midoriko, Roan, Sam e Skip... Todos eles eram de outro plano... Mas o treinamento deles foi completamente diferente de vocês. A missão deles era ajudar o conselho a controlar certos rebeldes que tentavam tirar o rei Geofrey do poder.

''E eles fizeram isso muito bem... Lutavam quando preciso e até mesmo ajudavam o conselho com burocracias... Mas o problema era... O lado errado era o do conselho... O rei era sem escrúpulos e o conselho um monte de lordes que queriam continuar no poder mesmo que para isso tivesse que maltratar o povo.

''Eles então se _deserdaram_ do exército real. Mas eles já eram considerados inimigos dos rebeldes e também teriam o exército do conselho querendo matá-los. Eles tinham uma nação inteira contra eles, e eles não sabiam como vencer.

''Certo dia um velho aldeão lhes disse algo sobre as quatro raças indomáveis (n/a: As Dugdugaruf, cavalos alados, Esfinges e Gatos de rabo duplo) e eles foram atrás delas... Era a única maneira de sobreviver. Nessa parte eu não possuo muitos detalhes, mas sei que eles acharam as quatro raças e elas aceitaram criar uma aliança com eles, e as quatro raças indomáveis se juntaram às quatro raças mais fortes de Elpard, no caso os Yokais, Sereias, Elfos e Ciganos.

''Mas ainda não seria o suficiente... Foi quando a duquesa elfa lhes falou sobre um sacrifício... Vou interromper a história agora para lhes explicar o que é esse sacrifício... Um houshi ou sacerdotisa poderosa pode purificar almas ou algo que tenha teor negro... Para fazer o sacrifício da alma, o Houshi ou Sacerdotisa precisa purificar a própria alma e cristaliza-la na forma de uma jóia. A única forma de fazer isso é usando uma quantidade de energia forte o suficiente para pulverizar o coração ao mesmo tempo em que uma energia purificadora lacra a alma... Essa jóia amplificaria o poder de um mago, no caso dos guardiões os transformariam em pessoas quase invencíveis''.

- e Naraku agora possui uma jóia... – resmunguei pensativa.

- sim... – murmurou Mailon. Ele abaixou os olhos por um momento – os antigos guardiões logo descartaram o tal sacrifício. Eles continuaram a pesquisar até que acharam uma técnica muito antiga... Ela não tem nome por não ter sido usada poucas vezes... É uma técnica para quebrar o elo entre a alma e o corpo. Ou seja, matar uma pessoa. Mas existe um preço a pagar para usar essa técnica e o preço é que ao ponto que você quebra o elo de alguma pessoa consequentemente você também quebrará o elo entre a sua alma e o seu corpo... Suicídio. Não se sabe ao certo como se usa essa técnica, mas nos pergaminhos Roan acredita ser a vontade de vencer não dependendo o que custar. Mas eles também descartaram essa hipótese, pois acarretaria em mais morte.

Certo dia eles foram atacados pelo exército real. Foram presos e torturados, nessa época Midoriko e Roan já estavam juntos e ela esperava um filho dele. Ela perdeu o bebê.

Eles conseguiram fugir, mas Midoriko entrou em depressão. Ela sabia que a única forma de salvar a pessoa que amava era se transformando na jóia, já que ela era uma sacerdotisa poderosa. Na verdade Roan seria a pessoa mais indicada para se transformar na jóia já que ele era um elfo, mas ela o fez primeiro. Essa é a jóia de quatro almas que vocês tem no pescoço - Mailon abriu as folhas dos pergaminhos e quando encontrou a que procurava estendeu para mim – veja, tem manchas de lágrimas na folhas... – eu as olhei e vi que era verdade. As gotas haviam manchado as letras – eles, sem Midoriko, se juntaram aos rebeldes contra o rei. – ele suspirou – me falta traduzir as partes em que ele explica algo sobre a jóia... – ele virou as costas e andando disse – mas nos livros de historia sobre Elpard, há dizendo que os três guardiões venceram o rei, mas logo foram traídos pelos rebeldes – ele respirou fundo – ainda não traduzi a ultima parte da historia onde ele conta o que fez com a jóia de quatro almas... Mas esse é o de menos –

Eu estava boquiaberta.

Então aquela era a história por trás da jóia de quatro almas?

Aquilo era terrível, Roan havia se apaixonado por Midoriko, ela estava grávida dele. Ela perdeu o bebê.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Todos na sala estavam quietos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, sem saber o que falar.

Estavam perplexos e tentavam assimilar tudo.

E aquele sacrifício? Eles pensaram em recorrer a ele para vencer o rei... E nós? A que poderíamos recorrer para vencer Naraku?

Nós havíamos lutado com ele... E não chegamos nem perto de vencê-lo, e agora que ele tinha uma falsa jóia em seu poder? Seria praticamente impossível conseguirmos a vitória.

Olhei para Inuyasha, esse segurava fortemente a tessaiga e tinha o olhar vago.

Sangô e Miroku se entreolharam pensativos e Mailon olhava algo por uma janela.

Já Weslley coçava o queixo enquanto observava Fkake que tinha uma expressão impenetrável.

- é impossível vencer o Naraku... – resmungou Fkake – mas aquele desgraçado matou muitos amigos meus... – ela tinha o olhar sombrio – eu juro que me vingarei... –

- Fkake, - começou Weslley – todos aqueles que morreram sabiam do risco que corriam, sem falar que tenho certeza que a ultima coisa que eles iriam desejar era que você se tornasse melancólica... Por respeito a eles Fkake, não se esqueça de quem você é... – Weslley respirou fundo e Fkake o observou.

Ela simplesmente acenou vagarosamente e replicou:

- Mailon... Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo no campo de batalha... Por favor, me explique... – ela pediu se aproximando dele.

- Fkake, eu não sei... – ele disse encostando os ombros no batente da janela.

- eu me lembro bem de você falando algo para Naraku... Eu quero saber Mailon... – ele se virou para ela com a boca aberta como se fosse falar algo, mas ao ver o olhar decidido da garota ele fechou a boca novamente.

- você é a filha de um anjo... – ele começou.

- disso eu sei... – ela disse estreitando os olhos – mas como você sabe disso? –

- esse é o de menos... – ele suspirou – Você é a filha de um anjo com uma humana... – ela acenou afirmativamente – mas você sabe que não é um meio-anjo, não sabe? –

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- não é? – perguntei surpresa.

- não... – ela falou – não existe a raça 'meio-anjo' ou você é um anjo ou não é... – ela completou – papai me falou isso... –

- sim, o filho de um anjo com um humano não é um anjo, mas isso não signifique que seus descendentes não possuam poderes... – Fkake estreitou os olhos.

- onde você quer chegar? – Fkake perguntou.

- a junção de um anjo com um humano resulta no surgimento de uma outra raça... – ele completou.

Ela recuou um passo.

- eu sou de outra raça? Quer dizer que não sou humana? – ela piscou confusa e surpresa – qual raça? –

Mailon sorriu.

E ela estreitou os olhos sem entender.

- você... É uma mula-sem-cabeça... – ele disse dando uma leve pausa antes de dizer aquilo.

- QUÊ? – Fkake gritou.

- brincadeira! – ele começou a rir – eu não pude resistir.

Ela meteu um soco no ombro dele.

- baixinha invocada! –

- cala a boca e fala logo... – ela rosnou.

- escolhe amor, ou eu falo ou eu calo – ele falou sucinto. Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortífero.

Ele sorriu e falou:

- você... -

- se você dizer que eu sou um curupira eu te mato! – ela estreitou os olhos mais ainda.

Ele olhou surpreso para ela.

- como você adivinhou? – ele perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- eu sou um curupira? – ela arregalou os olhos mais que ele.

- não... Você adivinhou o que eu ia falar! – ele coçou a sobrancelha e sua expressão ficou extremamente séria – você é uma elfa! –

- já disse para não brincar! – ela falou com raiva.

Ele, mais sério ainda, falou:

- quem disse que estou brincando? -

Ouviu-se exclamações de surpresa por toda a sala.

**A Fkake... É uma elfa?**

Minha mente não parava de repetir aquilo.

Mas ninguém estava mais surpreso que ela própria.

- eu... Sou uma elfa? – ela falou confusa. Mailon acenou afirmativamente.

Mas de repente ela começou a rir. Um riso forte e descontrolado.

- essa é boa Mailon – falou ela entre o riso.

Ele fez uma expressão de impaciência.

- não estou brincando! – ele falou veemente.

- qual é... – ela falou ainda rindo – eu nem tenho essas orelhas esquisitas que você tem... –

- é por que você é a descendente de um anjo... As orelhas pontudas só apareceram depois de muitas gerações... –

- qual é, Mailon... -

- olhe para meus olhos... – Fkake ainda sorrindo fez o que ele mandava – o que você vê? – ele perguntou.

O sorriso dela foi se apagando aos poucos. O olhar dela parecia que observava o vazio.

Os lábios dela se entreabriram levemente e falaram de forma sussurrada:

- eu vejo que você terá um futuro sombrio, que tem um passado que te condena... – mas de repente ela começou a rir.

- Fkake... Pare de brincadeiras... – Ralhou Mailon.

Ela ainda rindo olhou para ele.

- desculpe não pude resistir... – ela falou as palavras que Mailon falara não fazia muito.

- qual a cor dos meus olhos? – ele perguntou.

- para ser sincera eu não sei... Parece um cinza muito claro... Um prata... – ela disse.

- seus olhos ficaram dessa cor quando você estava liberando sua divindade... – ele respondeu.

- liberar o quê? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha – liberar a divindade? Isso parece coisa de biba! -

Ele suspirou.

- a minha raça de elfos nasceu a mais de um milhão de anos, os primeiros elfos sempre tiveram que despertar sua divindade para serem considerados elfos, ao passar dos tempos isso não foi mais preciso... –

- afinal eu sou uma elfa ou não? – ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha – e Mailon, amor, sinto muito, mas você não dá para ser professor... Não entendi nada que você disse –

- eu acho que o problema é seu cérebro, querida... – falou Weslley com uma piscadela.

- Weslley... Quieto... – falou Fkake.

Ele simplesmente sorriu.

- Mas... Mesmo que eu seja uma elfa que se pareça uma humana eu sempre vivi como uma humana, e que eu saiba, elfos vivem mais de trezentos anos... –

- um elfo tem metabolismo igual ao de um humano até os vinte e um anos... – replicou Mailon.

- sério? Você parece ter uns vinte e cinco anos... Quantos anos você tem realmente? – perguntou Weslley.

- eu sou mais novo que a Laymê... Tenho cento e trinta e três anos... – disse Mailon.

Fkake pareceu não acreditar, talvez a expressão certa seria 'capotar'.

Enquanto Fkake ainda tentava acreditar na idade de Mailon esse começou a andar pelas estantes da biblioteca.

Todos nós observávamos querendo saber o que aconteceria em seguir.

Ele observou alguns livros até que ele retirou um deles.

Depois retirou outro lugar e em seu lugar colocou aqueles que estava em suas mãos.

Um compartimento se abriu.

Olhei surpresa e curiosa. Ele tirou alguns livros desse compartimento e escolheu um deles.

Levou-o até nós.

- aqui está, Você entenderá tudo depois de ler isso... – e ele entregou o livro para Fkake.

Ela observou a capa e com uma expressão tristonha resmungou:

- tenho mesmo que ler? – ela começou a fingir que estava chorando – eu mal lia minhas provas na escola, nos simulados sempre marcava a letra B –

- sempre tirava notas altas, essa maldita – reclamou Weslley.

Fkake sorriu e resmungou:

- esse livro tem a espessura de uma pata de elefante, tenho mesmo que lê? – ela virou o livro – cadê o resumo? -

- tem que ler sim, e esse livro só tem quinhentas e poucas paginas... – resmungou Mailon.

- e isso é pouco? – ela respirou fundo e saiu da sala dizendo – Go, Fkake, Go! –

Mailon a olhou sair da biblioteca.

- essa garota realmente é uma completa maluca... – resmungou Mailon.

Sorri.

- sim de fato! – respondi. – Mailon, eu já vou, tenho que ir lá no salão, prometi que ia ajudar com os feridos! –

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

E Inuyasha pareceu ser tomado por um olhar triste.

- eu queria saber o que eles vão fazer com os corpos do campo de batalha... – sussurrou Inuyasha – a luta foi muito perto da cidade! –

- Acredito que eles queimem o campo de batalha, duvido que a rainha deixe a cidade ficar mais horrorizada que já está! – disse Sangô.

- mas e os corpos? Não vão enterrar? – Perguntei.

- se as famílias verem o jeito que os corpos ficaram, vai ser muito pior... – respondeu Miroku – eu também tenho que ir, tenho que ajudar a achar sobreviventes! – e se levantando saiu da biblioteca.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Sentei-me na cama rapidamente.

Eu estava ofegante e não entendia bem onde estava.

Passei a mão nos olhos e depois no rosto e pescoço.

Apesar do frio eu estava completamente suada. Com um baque surdo eu deixei meu corpo cair novamente na cama.

Meu corpo estremecia e minha garganta doía por algum motivo.

Eu estava tendo um pesadelo minutos antes.

Lembrei-me perfeitamente sobre o que era.

A batalha que acontecera na manhã do mesmo dia.

Apertei a mão contra o rosto e me encolhi na cama.

Deixei-me levar por um pranto compulsivo que me assombrou.

Como um dia eu poderia esquecer daquelas pessoas? Daqueles rostos todos virados para mim. Rostos sem brilho, mas que ainda refletiam o desespero de seus últimos momentos de vida.

Atormentados momentos.

Eu estava assustada, e me sentia uma criança com medo, que se encolhia e chorava quando pressionada. Mas não me importava... Talvez o que estivesse me afligindo era a sensação de culpa e incapacidade.

Chorei por longos minutos, meus olhos já ardiam e eu já não conseguia respirar direito pelo choro.

Eu me sentia desamparada, sem ter para onde ir ou onde fugir.

Com a leve esperança que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo corriqueiro, que por mais real que aquilo tudo fosse que eu acordasse soubesse que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de meu cérebro.

Mas mesmo assim eu nunca acordaria.

Levantei cambaleante da cama.

E logo após do quarto.

Eu estava descalça. O quarto de Inuyasha era bem ao lado do meu.

E eu sentia como que aquele fosse o único lugar onde eu conseguiria o amparo que eu precisava.

Levantei a mão para bater na porta, mas antes de faze-lo respirei fundo.

Dei duas pequenas batidas e esperei.

A porta se abriu e Inuyasha me olhou surpreso.

Ele viu em meu rosto as marcas das lágrimas que haviam secado. Eu engoli em seco.

Lentamente ele se aproximou de mim, e sem nenhuma palavra me abraçou.

Pareceu para mim que ele se sentia da mesma forma.

_D.D.D (Dez Dias Depois)_

Eu estava sentada na frente da janela de meu quarto.

Fazendo algo o mais clichê possível, olhando pela janela.

Mas meus pensamentos estavam realmente ligados aquilo, ao _olhar para a janela_.

Eu me perguntava o porquê de sempre fazermos aquilo quando estamos pensando, era algo consciente ou não?

Será que a frase 'olhar pela janela' era mais complexa do que eu poderia imaginar? Ou era simplesmente coincidência olharmos para a primeira janela disponível quando nos perdíamos em nossa mente?

Balancei minha cabeça lentamente e fechei os olhos com um suspiro.

Eu estava muito confusa nos últimos dias.

Aquela semana fora incrivelmente maçante, o clima estava pesado e o pior de tudo era o fato de o lugar onde a batalha havia ocorrido ter sido tão perto da cidade.

Balancei a cabeça novamente, a semana fora cheias de funerais por todos os cantos.

Era mantido um silencio sepulcral em todos os lugares.

E todos olhavam enviesados para os guardiões, como que nos acusando por algo. Algo que não era infundado.

Várias reuniões cansativas haviam ocorrido onde nós éramos chamados a participar. Havia uma enorme duvida se a princesa Lorena havia morrido ou não. A Rainha cheia de esperança, pediu a opinião de Mailon. Que teve que falar a verdade. Lorena não voltaria.

Aquilo causou outra onda de tristeza no povo. Pois a princesa era extremamente querida pela população.

Apesar da incrível tristeza, a alegria começara a contagiar os magos montanheses novamente, não por falta de respeito pelos amigos que haviam morrido e sim por que eles se convenceram que esses mesmos amigos odiariam ver aquela atmosfera cinzenta no local.

Sorri, aqueles magos eram com certeza os mais estranhos de todo o planeta.

Em vez deles se esforçarem para ficarem tristes eles tentavam ficar felizes, apesar da vontade de se entregar a melancolia.

Levantei-me e sai do quarto.

Aqueles foram os dez dias mais longos para aquelas pessoas.

E para nós também.

Eu sentia culpa... Como eu não pude proteger aquelas pessoas?

Eu pensava ser mais forte.

Apertei com força as minhas mãos.

Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era ter o poder necessário para acabar com aquela guerra.

Para tirar aquela sensação de inutilidade.

A dias que eu pensava sobre algo... O sacrifício da alma.

Era o único jeito de vencer o Naraku.

Eu sentia.

Para salvar os outros, eu não hesitaria em fazê-lo. Mas eu não sabia como o fazer.

_Nem pense nisso, Kagome! _Reclamou Crys. _Enlouqueceu? Nós vamos vencer sem precisar disso._

**Crys... Nós nem chegamos perto dele quando lutamos com o Naraku, e se ele não tivesse recuado com certeza estaríamos perdidos.**

_Esqueceu dos elfos, Yokais, Ciganos e sereias?_

**Você esqueceu que aquele nem era todo o exército dele.**

_Por Favor, Kagome, não seja pessimista... Não se esqueça também que os guerreiros mais preparados estão do nosso lado... Os melhores magos, e temos as raças para nos ajudar._

Não respondi mais. Fiquei pensativa quanto ao meu próprio pessimismo.

Eu não sou pessimista, negativa talvez, mas isso só me ajuda a me preparar para o pior. (n/a: filosofia de vida minha e do Ani ;D).

Enquanto meus pensamentos pareciam voar eu continuava a andar por aquele imenso castelo.

Meu coração rebelde estava começando a se acalmar.

Dei um sorriso fraco.

Mais parecia que eu havia entrado em depressão... Tentava evitar meu namorado e amigos. Meu irmão e até mesmo minha companheira.

Tudo isso por que me sentia inútil.

Respirei fundo... Soltei o ar vagarosamente.

- ficar desse jeito não vai me ajudar – falei para mim mesma – o que aconteceu infelizmente não pode ser mudado, mas vou fazer de tudo para não se repetir... – uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça.

Se nós estávamos fracos, então o que tínhamos o que fazer era nos tornar mais forte.

E o único jeito seria treinando.

Animada com a nova resolução comecei a correr pelos corredores.

Eu queria ser mais forte... Eu precisava ser mais forte.

Procuraria Inuyasha e o chamaria para treinar comigo. Fui ao quarto dele, mas só se encontrava Yan que conversava com Kirara.

- eles devem estar no salão, K... – falou Yan.

Sorri fracamente.

- obrigada! – falei. E virei as costas.

Quando sai do quarto senti uma mão em meu braço que me puxou de encontro a um corpo.

- Nunca imaginei que você ficaria tão decadente assim... – aquela voz... Arregalei os olhos – volte a ser a Kagome que eu conheci, sorridente e forte! – me virei bruscamente. E não podia acreditar no que eu via.

- Sesshoumaru? – falei surpresa. Eu não podia acreditar. Como ele estava no quarto de Inuyasha e eu não o tinha visto. Foi então que notei os olhos dele.

Que deveriam ser dourados estavam castanhos.

Estreitei os olhos e notei que Yan não estava no quarto.

- Yan... – gritei com raiva – que brincadeira sem graça! – Vi quando Yan, que tinha tomado a forma de Sesshoumaru, sorriu e voltou ao normal.

- não pude resistir, acreditei que ele seria a única pessoa a quem você realmente ouviria – ele se sentou.

Olhei para ele pausadamente.

- eu sei que não foi fácil para você... – ele começou.

- não está sendo... Toda noite eu sonho com aquela batalha... – falei baixando o olhar.

- e você acha que é a única que está passando por isso? – ele perguntou de forma irônica – Inuyasha quase não dorme a noite... – arregalei os olhos. Daquilo eu não sabia.

- ele também sonha? – perguntei.

- claro... E geralmente acorda chamando você... – ele respondeu.

Kirara se transformou em uma gata enorme.

- não seja egoísta, K-chan – pediu Kirara – deixe-nos ajudá-la com seus problemas... –

Eu a olhei, e depois olhei Yan. E sorri.

- obrigada! – falei enquanto saia do quarto.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Quando cheguei ao salão vi certo alvoroço em um canto. Aproximei-me e logo vi Inuyasha que olhava algo e ria.

- oi! – falei me aproximando. Ele observou por alguns instantes. Como que me analisando. E finalmente ele sorriu.

- você está melhor... – aquilo era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Eu sorri fracamente.

Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para um abraço. Que era caloroso e angustiante ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de longos segundo eu me afastei e perguntei o que estava acontecendo.

- observe... – ele falou apontando para Mailon e Fkake.

- Você deixou de falar o versinho duas vezes... – falou Mailon.

- não deixei não! – reclamou a Fkake.

Weslley quase se acabava de rir de um lado.

- que versinhos? – perguntei para Inuyasha, mas quem respondeu foi Miroku.

- aqueles que eles tinham que falar a cada Vanvorin morto... – eu me lembrei dos versinhos e comecei a rir.

- e por que essa briga? – falei rindo.

- por que era uma aposta, oras! – falou Sangô – se o Mailon ganhou claro que ele vai querer o prêmio dele –

As pessoas em volta observavam atentas.

- está bem... e eu só esqueci duas vezes... – falou Fkake emburrada.

- então você admite... Ótimo! O seu castigo será... – ele fez expressão de quem pensava.

- faz ela te dar um beijo, Mailon! – falou Polly ao lado de Weslley.

- boa... Então será isso! – falou Mailon.

Fkake ficou vermelha e logo lançou um olhar fulminante para Polly que se encolheu.

- de jeito nenhum! – falou Fkake colocando a mão na cintura.

- você perdeu a aposta... Tem que fazer! – pressionou Inuyasha.

- eu... Posso beijar um sapo, se você quiser! – ela falou para o Mailon. O que fez todos arregalarem os olhos e ele quase cair no chão.

- QUÊ? – ele gritou.

- é que se a gente beija o sapo ele vira nosso príncipe encantado, vai que eu te beijo e você vira o sapo – ela falou.

- Eita indireta direta! – falou Miroku.

- eu não acredito que você prefere beijar um sapo a me beijar... – ele parecia perplexo.

- ele não notou o que ela falou... – murmurei.

- quer sinceridade? – ela perguntou.  
- não, não quero, sua sinceridade me mata! – ele respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Não acredito... A Comandante do exército real, líder dos magos montanheses... Com medo de beijar o Mailon... – falei fazendo ela se virar para mim.

- é que eu vi na aula de biologia que existe um monte de micróbios na boca de uma pessoa! – ela respondeu com um balançar de cabeça.

- de uma pessoa, mas o mailon... Tecnicamente falando não é uma pessoa, ele é um elfo... – Respondi.  
- Então ele tem menos micróbios? – Fkake falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
- quer pagar pra ver? Ou melhor... Beijar pra sentir?? – perguntou Mailon.

- ela não te beija, Mailon... Ela pode até estar querendo, mas é mais orgulhosa do que você pensa... – disse Weslley.

Fkake lançou um olhar fulminante para ele.

- o que você disse? – ela resmungou, Weslley sorriu.

Ela respirou fundo.

- 'tá bom, não vai ser nem um sacrifício te beijar mesmo, Mailon... Você é bem apessoado... Lindão... E não tem mal hálito... E se lembro bem... Beija bem – falou Fkake o que fez Mailon franzir a testa. Ela respirou fundo se aproximando dele.

Ele não esboçou reação. Como ele era alto ela teve que ficar nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo.

Quando ela encostou os lábios nos dele ela fechou os olhos, e ele fez o mesmo.

Todas as pessoas que estavam em volta olhavam estupefatas sem acreditar que ela havia aceito.

Mailon levantou a mão e segurou o rosto dela, trazendo-a mais para perto do próprio corpo.

Minutos passaram e todos estavam parados.

- Não acredito... – falou uma voz imponente atrás de nós – Eu pensei que ia encontrar você treinando e olha como eu te encontro, Mailon – Mailon se separou de Fkake e todos se viraram para olhar.

Exclamações de surpresa se ouviram em todos os cantos. Até mesmo Inuyasha fez isso, menos eu.

Era Sesshoumaru.

Com sua roupa costumeira, ele estava um pouco longe, mas dava para ver que seu rosto estava impassível.

- o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Inuyasha falou surpreso.

- Yan... – falei alto – querendo pregar uma peça em todos agora? Já não basta ter feito isso comigo hoje? –

- Yan? – falou Inuyasha.

Yan, novamente na forma de Sesshoumaru, se aproximou lentamente de nós.

- Eu não sou o Yan... – falou Sesshoumaru.

- como se eu fosse acreditar... – resmunguei sorrindo.

- de qualquer modo, por que o Yan se transformou em minha pessoa? – ele falava enquanto se aproximava.

- pára de brincadeiras, por favor! – pedi.

- eu não sou Yan... – ele falou mais uma vez.

Eu simplesmente sorri. Todos em volta olhavam sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo.

- nesse caso, terei que provar! – e ele parou bem a minha frente.

Devagar baixou o rosto em direção ao meu.

Então vi seus olhos... Eram dourados.

Entreabri a boca surpresa, mas antes de eu falar algo, ele me beijou.

Surpresa eu fiquei com os olhos abertos. Aquilo não passara de um selinho, mas eu estava muito surpresa.

Ele levantou o rosto. Aquilo estava em um silencio mortal. E Inuyasha olhava perplexo.

- Mailon, você é lindo... – ouvi atrás de mim, era Fkake – mas esse ai é bem mais... -

- você acabou de me beijar e está chamando outro homem de lindo? Alguém tem uma guilhotina no bolso? – perguntou Mailon.

Sesshoumaru simplesmente sorriu levemente.

Inuyasha entrou na minha frente em uma rapidez tremenda.

- o que significa isso? – gritou Inuyasha.

- olá para você também, irmãozinho... – o fato de Sesshoumaru chamar o Inuyasha de irmão foi mais surpresa ainda para as pessoas em volta.

- meio-irmão, eu não consigo acreditar que você beijou a minha namorada! – gritou Inuyasha.

- namorada? – Sesshoumaru me olhou surpreso – Kagome, você poderia ter o homem que quisesse nas mãos, foi logo escolher o parvo do meu irmão? –

Arregalei os olhos.

- maldito! – e Inuyasha partiu para cima de Sesshoumaru – hoje você morre Sesshoumaru! -

Eu ainda estava muito surpresa.

- quem é esse? – perguntou Fkake para Sangô.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho, Príncipe dos Yokais, general do exército Yokai e um dos homens mais fortes de Elpard – falou Miroku – claro, e irmão do Inuyasha e ex-namorado da Kagome! -

- QUÊ? – gritou Fkake – a Kagome já agarrou ele? Eu me sinto ficar verde de inveja... –

- vou me matar! – gemeu Mailon.

- SSSenhor SSSessshoumaru... – ouviu-se o servo de Sesshoumaru, Jaken – ssseuss aposentoss estão prontoss! –

- O quê? Meu filho... Esse ai fica no meu quarto... Dou comida, roupa lavada e noites de paixão... E se ele reclamar de dor de cabeça eu enfio uma aspirina na goela dele e espero vinte minutos! – falou Fkake.

Sesshoumaru olhou surpreso para Fkake e Mailon meteu a mão na cara.

- sinceramente, eu só não tento afogar minhas mágoas por que elas usam bóias, mas Fkake, vai me trocar por ele? – Mailon falou sério. Mas dava para ver que tanto ele quanto Fkake levavam tudo na brincadeira.

- claro que sim, ele é general... – falou Fkake.

Sorri, se aquele era o caso, Mailon também era.

- peça desculpas por ter beijado a namorada de outro... – falou Inuyasha para Sesshoumaru com raiva.

- Que eu saiba eu não terminei com a Kagome, tecnicamente ela é minha namorada, então peça desculpas você por ter roubado a namorada do seu irmão! – eu estava surpresa observando a discussão dos dois.

Inuyasha apertava a espada na cintura com raiva.

- Sesshoumaru, eu juro que você morre! – falou Inuyasha quase rosnando.

- eu nunca almejei a vida eterna. Mas se eu for depender de você para morrer com certeza serei imortal! –

- Maldito! – gritou Inuyasha. Mas foi interrompido pela voz de um homem que apareceu.

Um homem adentrou o enorme salão e falou algo sobre uma reunião em que a rainha havia nos convocado, incluindo Mailon, Sesshoumaru, Fkake e Weslley.

Mailon começou a andar em direção ao portão. Ele estava inexpressível, e ao passar ao lado de Inuyasha foi barrado por Sesshoumaru.

- Biondha mandou uma mensagem para você, Mailon! – disse Sesshoumaru – a mensagem está com Jaken... – e finalmente Sesshoumaru começou a andar, lado a lado com Mailon.

- Deus, quantos pedaços de mal-caminho em um lugar só! – disse Fkake recomeçando a andar.

Olhei para Inuyasha. Esse estava com os lábios apertados.

- Ei, Inuyasha! – gritou Mailon já bem na frente – fica com dor de cotovelo não, moço! –

- Maldito! – falou Inuyasha e começamos a andar em direção a tal reunião.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Realmente... eu demorei demais.**

**Na verdade naum tenho nem desculpas, a naum ser o fato de que estou um pouco perdida! Serio... naum sei como continuar a historia...**

**Mas eu vou conseguir...**

**Ah antes que me esqueça... Gente estou com uma nova fic no ar ela se chama **_Adoração Selvagem._

_Resumo:_

**Kagome está cansada das investidas de seu chefe casado e assim pede demissão do emprego com a desculpa de sua mãe ter feito uma operação. Mas o que faria agora que descobriu que Inuyasha voltou? Aquele que era seu amigo, aquele que recusara seu amor!**

**Se puderem dar uma passada lah!!**

**Rs rs rs... ah... e antes que me esqueça...**

**Tem uma amiga minha que tb postou uam fic...**

**Se chama **_Desabafando em um diário_

**É Perfeita! Sério!!**

**Bm, agora vamso às Reviews:**

_**Fkake**_

_Faço mistério ateh para vc??_

_Para vc vê como é as coisas!!_

_Mas vc jah sabia o que ia acontecer nesse capitulo não é mesmo??_

_Uahuahauhauhauh, ei moça... o Richard tah mandando um recado, tah perguntando se vc viu a Saphire ultimamente!!_

_Uahuahauhahau, os cachorros quase não ficam aqui._

_Hum... ah, antes que me esqueça o Marlon mandou perguntar se vc vai mesmo casar com ele!!_

_Uahuaha, aquele galinha!_

_Fkake, quando eh que vc vai ecsrever mais Darknesses?? _

_P.s.: Fkake, queria pedir desculpas com vc pq ultimamente a gente quase naum conversa, e quando faz isso geralmente nem conversa muito, eh pq eu tava passando por uns problemas aqui em casa, depois se quiser detalhes eh soh me peir tah??_

_bjss_

_**Nat-chan**_

_Uhuahua, na verdade aq fic inteira tem parecido que o Naraku é o maior malvadão, que não serve para nada._

_Mas ele naum eh bem isso!!_

_Verdade... Darknesses tem MUITO homem lindo!!_

_Ave... Daisuke, Chris... só esses jah eh para deixar alguém babando!!_

_Mas ainda amo mais o Richie!!_

_Ahhhhhhhh, ele eh muito lindo!!_

_Bjss Nat!_

_**Aislyn Matsumoto**_

_Verdade... deixei um pedaço de uma fic que nem postei!!_

_Desculpa!!_

_Mas eu postei uma fic agora que eh taum boa quanto aquela do pedaço que vc leu!!_

_Uhuhauahahauh_

_Hum..._

_Auahuah, ela não era tão má assim..._

_Simplesmente a Lorena amava ele!!_

_Mas esse drama soh vai se resolver mais a frente!!_

_Bjks_

_**Aggie18**_

_Na verdade a Lorena amava o Naraku, mas foram separados coma guerra!!_

_Vc vai entender depois!!_

_Uahuahuaha_

_Migaa, vontinua logo a amor procura-se... por favor!!_

_Abraçaum!!_

_**Kaoro Yumi**_

_Que bom que vc gostou do capitulo passado... na verdade eu estava ateh um pouco com medo... pois naum sabia comos as pessoas aceitariam e tudo mais!!_

_Romance mesmo soh vai ter capitulo que vem!! Rs rs rs vou tentar pelo menos!!_

_Uahuaha, morrei de rir com a frasesinhas sem sentido da Fkake e do Mailon??_

_E olha que ateh rolou um beijo!!_

_Ah!! T.T naum culpa a Lorena... ela amava o Naraku!!_

_Uahuahahauhauh_

_Bom, vou nessa!_

_Bjksss_

_**Lilermen**_

_Obrigadaaaaaa!!_

_(pulando em Lilermen... falando nisso qual seu nome verdadeiro??)_

_Ainda bem que vc gostou da luta... u ateh estava insegura e talz..._

_Mas se vc gotou tah de boa!!_

_Uahuaha, o Kouga... eu to pensando em fazer algum mistério com ele... soh naum tenho idéia do que!!_

_Mas eu amo ele!! E ai gostou de ver o Seshy de novo??_

_Uahuahahuahauhauha _

_Sim estah chegando ao fim... mas ainda vai demorar um pouco!!_

_Uns quatro capítulos!!_

_(essa fic realmente vai ficar enorme)_

_Hum... por enquanto eu naum posto um novo capitulo lê lah a outra fic que eu acabei d epostar!! Uahuahah_

_Bom, vou nessa!! Abraço!_

_**Agome Chan**_

_OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!_

_Uhauhaa, verdade quando o reforço chegar Naraku saia de baixo..._

_Uahauha, tem certeza que fica legal um Hentai??_

_Nesse caso!! No ante penúltimo capitulo (eh pq a próxima e ultima batalha vai ter dois capitulo e depois o epilogo) eu posto um hentai!! Ahauhauhauha_

_Vai ser massa!!_

_Vamos ver... acho que vou nessa!! Bjss e quero review viu??_

_**Sakura-princesa**_

_Na verdade a Fkake naum virou anjo..._

_Mas vc entendeu neh nesse capitulo!!_

_Uhauhahauah, e entaum como eh que vc tah?? _

_Ei... o que achou do Seshy ter voltado??_

_Bjss_

_**Luiza**_

_Oo_

_Quanto tempo vc passou lendo??_

_Céus... fiquei com pena de vc... vc acredita que uma vez eu me inventei a reler a fic... e naum consegui de taum grande que ela ficou!!_

_Uahauhauhauhauha, mas que bom que vc gostou... e desculpa ter demorado tantio para postar, juro que naum faço de novo!!_

_Bjss_

_**Lory Higurashi**_

_Se no ultimo capitulo eu demorei _214541876351 _para postar imagine agora!!_

_Uahauhauhauhauha_

_Bom, o Naraku eh mais ou menos bonzinho, mas por enquanto ninguém sabe... soh vai saber na batalha final!!_

_Bjss no Kokoro amiga!!_

_**Luna**_

_Uahuahahauha, naum exagere!!_

_A fic nem eh taum boa assim!! Mas mesmo assim1! Obrigada!!_

_Verdade muitas duvidas, e nem todas foram explicadas neh??_

_Rs rs rs... hum..._

_Ebaaaaaaaaa!! Serio??vc me manda um livro autografado??_

_\o/_

_Ei... conseguiu fazer a poesia que abrirá o livro??_

_bjss_

_**Letícia**_

_Os versinhos loucos da Fkake e do Mailon... eles jah deram o que falar!!_

_Uahuahauhauhauua_

_Vc tb??_

_Serio, eu tb achava que o Bankotsu ia dar em cima da Kagome... serio, alem d elindo ele eh super perfeito!!_

_Ah... falando nisso, se eu naum me engano aqui no F F net tem uma fic de Bankotsu e Kagome Muito perfeita o nome dela é Diário de Um Seqüestro..._

_Serio eh muito boa!!_

_Auahuaha, verdade o Mailon e o Inuyasha com ciúmes da Kagome eh uma onda... acho que a única pessoa de quem o Mailon naum tem ciúme de que se aproxime da Kagome eh o Sesshoumaru, e pq saum muito amigos... falando nisso o que achou da volta do Sesshoumaru??_

_Uahua, um abraço!!_

_**Deadly-Kiss-Girl-120**_

_Chorou??_

_Oo_

_Ah verdade, na hora em que o dragão tentou controlar a Kagome e ela começou a ficar em pavor... ateh eu fiquei emocionada escrevendo..._

_Uhuaha, na verdade naum eh impossível!!_

_Bjss_

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto**_

_T-T_

_Tb to morrendo de saudades!!_

_Manaaaaaa!!_

_Verdade, a gente quase naum se encontra no msn!!_

_Mas um dia o destino proverá ao nosso favor!!_

_Eu vou fazer hentai sim!! Mas só bem para frente!!_

_Rs rs rs, bjss_

_**Marismylle**_

_Sim vai ter um outro confronto com o Tio Naraku sim!!_

_Sabe... essse ateh que foi bem sem sal!!_

_Sei lah eles quase naum tiverem uma briga mesmo com o Naraku!!_

_Uahahauhauh_

_Eu lembro..._

_Lata dágua na cabeça.. lah vai maria..._

_Uahuahah... lembrei de mais uma..._

_Tico tico tico morena, eh de carrapicho morena, vou pega a Tracy e jogar na lata do lixo... Tico tico tico morena, eh de carrapicho morena vou tirar a Tracy dah lata do lixo!_

_Uhaahuahuahuauhauahua_

_**Kagome (sami)**_

_Verdade... o Inuyasha e o Mailon com ciúmes da Kagome eh impossível agüentar..._

_Eles saum muita onda!!_

_Tuh acha que o Mailon e a Fkake ficam sérios com alguma coisa??_

_Ateh memso depois da guerra eles ainda fazem piadas!!_

_Que bom que vc gostou do Bankotsu beijando a Kagome... (ultimamente os homens lindos tem beijado muito a Kagome ce naum acha naum??)_

_Ehhhhhhh, o Sesshoumaru VOLTOU!!_

_Uaha, bjsss_

_**Dessinha-Almeida**_

_Eu esperei e ateh hj vc naum me add no orkut!!_

_T-T_

_Tudo bem que o meu atual tah lotado mas tem outro lah no meu perfil!!_

_bjsss_

_**Gabriel Oliveira**_

_Sim... eu sou sua fã!!_

_Festival de duas mentes!! Que massaaaaaaaa!!_

_Eu tenho isso... e aqui geralmente vira um hotel..._

_O irmão de naum sei quem vem,..._

_Uahahaauhauah_

_Liga naum... se vc eh louco eu to no mesmo time que vc!!_

_Uahauhauhauahah_

_Alexius: tuh tah cheio de lutas neh Inner?? Melhor arranjar uma namorada, ficar muito tempo com cuecas faz mal..._

_Lucy: Lex, por favor naum deh uma de machão, tah?_

_Marlon(outra segunda mente): Quem estah dando uma de machão? O Alexius?_

_Alexius: Mailon vai telefonar para alguma das suas namoradas vai! _

_Richard: Eh, maracujá azedo, cala essa boca que eu estou tentando dormir!_

_Alexius: dormir passando a mão na Lucy?_

_Richard: nós somos casados eu posso fazer isso!_

_Parou parou!! Hora da viagem acabou!!_

_Uahauhauha, bjss Gabriel!!_

_**Miko Mina Chan**_

_Hauahauhauhauhua, sim eu tenho um pouco de reviews..._

_Mas na verdade a minha media eh baixa... de 25 reviews por capitulo (atualmente)_

_Uahuahua, que bom que vc gosta da fic, mor! Bjss_

• _Só queria avisar que eu estou emferma... então que tal um presentinho para uma pobre autora adoentada? Um Review talvez? •_


	35. Ciúmes

**Capítulo XXXV: Ciúmes**

Senti um cutucão em meu ombro.

Eu estava andando em direção à alcova da rainha para a tal reunião que ela convocara urgentemente.

Olhei para trás.

- ei... Kagome, por favor, me diz que é mentira, que você não agarrou o Sesshoumaru... – falou Fkake com os olhos brilhantes.

Fiquei incrivelmente ruborizada e não respondi.

- Eu não acredito... – falou Fkake chorosa – você ficou vermelha... Você agarrou aquele Deus? –

Inuyasha, que ia ao meu lado, olhou furioso para Fkake.

- Fkake eu gosto de você... Não me faça mudar de opinião – ele resmungou o que fez ela quase rir da cara dele.

- Inuyasha, não entendo esse seu ciúme – falou Fkake – se a Kagome não te amasse pode ter certeza que ela te largava no momento em que o Sesshoumaru beijou ela lá no salão! – ele fungou mais uma vez e continuou a andar agora com os braços cruzados.

Olhei um pouco temerosa para Inuyasha.

Respirei fundo e me aproximei.

Segurei o braço dele e olhei dentro de seus olhos.

- Você sabe muito bem quem eu amo, Inuyasha... – falei para ele.

A expressão dele se suavizou, mas logo após tornou a se contorcer.

- Mas, poxa, você o deixou beijar você... – ele suspirou – afinal ultimamente muitos homens vêm beijando você... O retardado do Sesshoumaru, aquele limão azedo do Bankotsu... –

- só homens lindos, além de tudo... – completou Fkake com uma expressão sábia.

Inuyasha bufou com raiva e recomeçou a andar.

Fechei os olhos por um momento e o segui.

Com um puxão rápido eu o fiz voltar para trás.

Sem esperar um momento eu colei meus lábios aos dele.

Senti certa resistência a principio que se dissipou quando eu coloquei a minha mão no pescoço dele e acariciei levemente.

- vou logo indo na frente... – falou Fkake – que o Inuyasha agora vai até esquecer onde está.

E isso realmente aconteceu.

Até mesmo eu estava completamente zonza e sem noção nenhuma de tempo e espaço.

Já fazia quatro meses que eu e ele estávamos namorando, mas todo vez que ele ficava mais de trinta centímetros perto de mim aquilo acontecia comigo.

Ele segurou minha cintura e meu corpo ficou totalmente colado com o dele.

Quase de forma indecente.

Ele separou os lábios dos meus e começou a distribuir beijinhos pelo meu rosto.

Com os olhos fechados eu continuei a receber seus carinhos.

Ele me apertou forte contra o peito.

O coração dele batia forte, muito forte.

E meu peito também ressonava com a emoção.

- vamos... – ele sussurrou.

A expressão dele estava totalmente modificada.

Estava serena.

Ele me puxou pela mão e continuamos o nosso caminho.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Aproximamos-nos da porta que nos levaria até à Rainha, na porta estava Crys e Yan. Como que nos esperando.

Sorri para Crystal e com a mão pousada em seu pescoço abri a porta da sala de reuniões.

Ao entrarmos todos os olhares se dirigiram para nós... Por sermos os últimos a chegar e os olhares refletiam algo, como se soubessem o que fazíamos antes.

Enrubesci quase que instantaneamente.

Sentei-me quietamente e esperei.

- as respostas dos Yokais... – pediu a rainha Ônix ansiosamente.

Sesshoumaru continuou com sua expressão impassível.

- se os Vanvorins conseguirem tomar Moh'r os Yokais também serão prejudicados... – ele comentou – nós iremos ajudar! – completou por fim – Mas precisamos de algum tempo para nos preparar... e preparar vocês... – ele não pestanejou uma única vez enquanto falava, e as palavras por sua vez tinham um som tão homogêneo que era de se espantar.

- como assim? – perguntou Shaaron, o general do exército real.

Inuyasha resmungou algo e todos se viraram para ele.

- o seu exército, _General _Shaaron... – falou Inuyasha com ironia – Seus soldados não vão durar no campo de batalha, não contra os Vanvorins... Por isso, o que o meu _meio_-irmão está querendo dizer é que os Yokais treinarão vocês... – Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha parecendo surpreso por Inuyasha ter entendido.

(n/a: não estou chamando o Inuyasha de burro, juro... rs)

- O quê? – gritou Shaaron – você fala como se fosse superior a nós... –

Mailon suspirou.

- mas ele é, Shaaron... – replicou Mailon – Eles... – ele apontou para nós - os guardiões... São superiores até mesmo a mim e o Sesshoumaru... –

- eu duvido muito... – riu Shaaron.

- nesse caso... – falou Sesshoumaru – se você acha que o meu _meio_-irmão é tão fraco assim, por que vocês não tentam um duelo? – olhei surpresa para Sesshoumaru. Ele estava defendendo Inuyasha?

- pode ser... – falou Shaaron.

- com todo prazer... – resmungou Inuyasha.

Os dois se encararam com ameaças no olhar.

- mas esse não é o momento... – falou Weslley interrompendo.

- também acho... – falou a rainha ríspida.

- e sugiro que vocês esqueçam esse duelo, o que nós menos precisamos é de que o povo perca as esperanças que depositaram em você, Shaaron... – Falou Fkake.

- você fala como se eu fosse perder... – resmungou Shaaron.

A expressão de Fkake ficou incrivelmente séria. E depois de alguns segundos ela falou:

- disso eu não tenho a menor duvida... – aquelas palavras foram ditas de tal forma que até mesmo Shaaron juraria de pé junto que era o maior fraco da nação.

A tensão tomou conta da sala, e os conselheiros olhavam tudo atentos.

Eles esperavam que a qualquer momento todos nós nos levantássemos e começássemos gritar _Evada Kedrava _para as pessoas do outro lado.

(N/a: desculpem-me, momento Harry Potter já passou)

– agradeça à Inu Taisho por mim... - falou a Rainha Ônix a Sesshoumaru, para acabar com aquele ar pesado – a atitude dele de nos ajudar terá um peso enorme em nosso futuro...- Sesshoumaru continuou como estava. Nem se mostrou constrangido pelo agradecimento, nem feliz, nem satisfeito, se mostrou tão impassível como se estivesse vendo castanhas sendo torradas.

Mas a rainha pareceu já esperar aquele comportamento, e um sorriso meigo apareceu em seu rosto.

- você... – falou um dos conselheiros para Sesshoumaru -... Falou sobre precisarmos de tempo... – o conselheiro falava um pouco temeroso, como que com medo de Sesshoumaru.

**Para ele, Sesshoumaru é um selvagem. Bom, eu também achava isso antes de conviver com os Yokais. **Um aperto estranho se formou em meu peito. Elpard era tão era dividida, não havia nenhum tipo de relação entre as raças.

- sim, e eu preciso saber _quanto_ de tempo nós temos até a próxima, e acredito, última batalha... – Falou Sesshoumaru interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- como se nós soubéssemos quanto tempo temos... - ironizou Shaaron – pode ser daqui um mês ou daqui a seis dias... –

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar duro para Shaaron.

Mas ouviu-se uma risada forte na sala.

Era Mailon.

- sabe...- falou ele ainda rindo – vocês humanos não sabem realmente analisar uma situação, não é? – ele falou divertido – só sabem meter a cara achando que conseguirão parar o desastre. –

Apesar do sorriso, os olhos de Mailon estavam incrivelmente sérios e pareciam até refletir certa irritação. Mas só aqueles que o conhecessem muito bem conseguiriam perceber.

- o que você está querendo dizer com _humanos realmente não sabem analisar uma situação_? – rosnou Shaaron apertando com força a borda da mesa.

- exatamente isso que você ouviu... – ouviu-se Fkake intervir.

- não sei se você notou, mas _você _se enquadra nos _humanos-que-não-sabem-analisar-uma-situação_, Fkake! –

- na verdade não... – comentou Mailon.

- cala essa sua boca, Elfo... –

- pense melhor, humano... – falou Mailon ainda com o tom divertido, e respirou fundo como se fosse fazer uma revelação enorme – a Fkake é uma elfa... –

Shaaron olhou para Fkake quase que imediatamente. Em seu rosto estava refletido todos os sentimentos que passavam em seu coração. Confusão, tristeza, incredulidade.

As pessoas também a observaram curiosas, menos aquelas que já sabiam, e Sesshoumaru que se empenhava em nunca demonstrar surpresa.

Depois de longos segundos de silêncio profundo Mailon pigarreou e falou:

- acredito que temos dois meses antes de Naraku atacar mais uma vez... – ele soltou o ar que havia prendido.

- falou o senhor vidente... – ironizou Shaaron mais uma vez – você pode nos mostrar a sua bola de cristal? –

Olhei para Mailon, naquele momento ele estava realmente irritado.

- Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos não, ô pincel de texugo? Quando você tiver mais uns cinqüenta anos você tente novamente tirar uma gracinha comigo... – os olhos de Mailon se estreitaram – e se você quer saber como eu sei, eu não me oporei em lhe dizer... - Shaaron pareceu encolher levemente na poltrona, mas seu rosto estava indiferente – Naraku não sabe usar a jóia... –

- você viu a ultima batalha, Naraku não precisa daquela jóia idiota para vencer – esbravejou Shaaron.

A rainha Ônix soltou um leve gemido, afinal aquela jóia _idiota_ era a alma da filha dela. Filha que ela nunca mais veria.

- Até mesmo Naraku sabe que as raças são fortes – falou Miroku – e todas elas juntas é de botar medo! –

- então, nesse caso... – falei olhando para Shaaron – é melhor se certificar de que a vitória será certa... –

- mas... Como ele vai aprender a usar a jóia? – perguntou um dos conselheiros.

- não podemos dizer ao certo todos os passos que Naraku dará... – falou Mailon – mas provavelmente ele usará o modo mais rápido para compreender a jóia, fazendo um mapeamento mágico... – olhei para Mailon.

Eu já ouvira aquilo em algum lugar.

Em um relance de memória consegui me lembrar, havia sido na aula de Kouga.

Onde ele falara algo sobre descobrir magias e segredos de um objeto encantado, mas aquela magia só poderia ser usada por pessoas de poder mágico elevado.

- e, ele levará no mínimo três meses para fazer esse mapeamento... É esse o tempo que temos... – continuou Mailon.

- eu preciso somente de dois meses para treinar essa _tropa_ de humanos... – falou Sesshoumaru com expressão de tédio.

Fkake suspirou ruidosamente.

- vocês querem realmente esperar pela boa vontade de Naraku? – ela falou quase com raiva – sinceramente eu não quero ficar aqui e esperar ele se preparar para nos atacar... Estou realmente cansada de ficar a mercê da vontade daquele Boujo –

- Bou o quê? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- mistura: Bobo e Nojo... No que dá? – ela comentou, e depois de um leve sorriso ela suspirou – sabe, nós ainda somos os donos de Elpard, e até aquele cara de Lontra mal amada resolver tomar Elpard nós ainda estamos no comando -

- Então... – falou Mailon – eu sugiro que o ataquemos antes dele o fazer... –

Shaaron suspirou ruidosamente.

- então nesse caso precisamos saber onde aquele desgraçado está escondendo seu exército... – comentou Shaaron pensativo.

- Só há um lugar onde ele pode estar se escondendo... – falei olhando para Mailon – e eu conheço uma pessoa que pode me dizer se estou certa ou não... – suspirei.

- onde é esse lugar, Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- um lugar a beira-mar para ele poder fugir e ter contato com seu exército... Um Lugar protegido das terras, e se os humanos e outras raças tiverem medo de se aproximar desse local, melhor ainda! – falei olhando para Inuyasha.

Ele quase que imediatamente entendeu meu raciocínio.

- claro... No penhasco Siriukilah! – falou Inuyasha surpreso.

- O penhasco das sereias? – falou Mailon surpreso.

- E tem o Zack... claro! – Sangô suspirou – você quer mandar uma mensagem para o Zack para ele investigar? –

A expressão de Inuyasha se fechou.

- não acredito, podia ser outra pessoa, mas logo ele? – perguntou Inuyasha provavelmente se lembrando da cena em que Zack, o príncipe tritão, havia me beijado.

- claro que sim, eu confio muito nele! – falei.

Inuyasha fechou mais a cara.

- qual o problema com esse tal Jaki? – perguntou Fkake.

- o nome dele é Zack... – riu Miroku – e isso depois eu te conto. –

Fkake lançou seu olhar curioso em minha direção.

- As sereias? – falou um conselheiro, que era um dos mais velhos – todos nós sabemos que ela são seres selvagens e ignorantes! –

Olhei rapidamente para Miroku. Vi quando ele estremeceu levemente.

- ah, claro... – falou Sesshoumaru ainda sem mostrar sentimentos em sua expressão – assim como os elfos são burros, os Yokais dissimulados e os ciganos trapaceiros? –

O conselheiro engoliu em seco.

- nesse caso se não confiam nas raças vocês não deveriam pedir nossa ajuda! – falou Mailon com uma carranca de dar medo.

- mas mesmo assim, as sereias não vão ser de grande ajuda... – falou o conselheiro tomando coragem novamente – eles só tem uma rainha para imitar os humanos, oras! –

Miroku deu um sorriso para o conselheiro.

- sério? Ufa, é um alívio saber isso, sabe? Por que nesse caso eu não tenho mais nas minhas costas a responsabilidade de ser um príncipe... – falou Miroku ainda sorrindo.

Mas o conselheiro ainda estava confuso.

Suspirei ruidosamente e me levantei.

- Vossa majestade me permite abrir uma janela? – pedi para a rainha.

Ela me olhou com curiosidade e me permitiu fazer o que eu havia peço.

Abri a janela.

E chamei pela janela aquele mesmo falcão que uma vez me salvara da morte, nos ciganos.

Enquanto eu esperava olhei para trás e vi os olhares perplexos de muitos ali.

- Miroku, - falei sorrindo – mandarei uma mensagem para seu irmão e para a sua mãe, a rainha Maxestic, logo eles estarão a par do que queremos... – quando finalmente eu havia dito o nome mágico, Rainha Maxestic, foi que o conselheiro real havia entendido a frase anterior de Miroku. Ele era meio-tritão, filho da rainha das sereias.

Vi quando ele ficou branco como cera e baixou os olhos com medo.

Enquanto isso eu escrevia a mensagem para Zack. Mas a mensagem era codificada com uma única palavra, de modo que somente as sereias pudessem lê-la.

Quando o falcão pousou no peitoril da janela eu me virei para ele e disse:

- quero que dê essa mensagem para Zack Dgydue, príncipe tritão. Você poderia fazer isso para mim? – perguntei.

Ele riu.

- faria qualquer coisa para aquela que um dia salvou minha vida! – o falcão respondeu e estendeu a perna de modo que eu pudesse amarrar a mensagem nela.

Quando ele alçou vôo eu fechei a janela e me virei de modo que confirmei que somente os guardiões e Mailon haviam entendido o que eu havia dito para o falcão, por ser um dom elfo.

Mas olhei para Fkake e ela estava com um olhar vidrado e a pele pálida.

- Fkake? – perguntei preocupada.

- você... Não estava falando nossa língua estava? – ela perguntou.

Eu acenei negativamente.

- então... Por que eu entendi algumas das palavras? – ela falou respirando rapidamente.

Mas foi Mailon quem respondeu:

- por que falar com os animais é um dom originalmente élfico, mas como faz pouco tempo que você conseguiu liberar sua divindade o dom se tornará mais fácil de ser controlado com o tempo! – ela engoliu em seco.

Ali estava a prova de quem ela realmente era, e aquilo era desconcertante.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e comunicou.

- Kurosaki e outros três treinadores vieram comigo... – ele começou a andar – General Shaaron, por favor, me acompanhe irei apresentá-lo a eles e logo após as suas tropas – Shaaron se levantou e começou a acompanhar Sesshoumaru que parou a dois passos da porta e se virou – Kagome, queria conversar com você mais tarde! – e se virando sumiu pelo corredor que havia a frente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Entrei no meu quarto com Inuyasha em meu encalço. Ele parecia mais zangado do que antes da reunião.

- Deus, aquele Sesshoumaru me tira do sério! – Yan e Crystal também entraram pela porta.

- Calma, Inuyasha! – falou Yan deitando aos pés da cama lambendo a grande juba, eu não sabia se era impressão, mas a cada dia que passava, parecia que Yan ficava cada vez maior e de porte aristocrático. Era como se ele estivesse deixando para trás seu ar adolescente e estivesse se transformando em um adulto. Transformação, convenhamos, que também estava acontecendo com Inuyasha.

- você fala por que não é a sua namorada que está sendo assediada por outro cara! – disse Inuyasha com raiva – imagine se aparece algum outro gato de dois rabos e dá em cima da Kirara! –

Imediatamente Yan parou de lamber a pelugem dourada e lançou um olhar mortal para Inuyasha que agüentou o olhar firmemente.

Crystal riu e com uma asa pareceu abraçar Inuyasha.

- que ciúme bobo! – ela falou sorrindo – você sabe muito bem que ela só gosta de você... – ela comentou e assegurou: - lembre-se que eu tenho acesso aos sentimentos dela e eu não mentiria para você... – joguei o travesseiro nela, que riu.

Inuyasha também se sentou na cama, mas não me olhou.

Crystal esticou as asas como se estivesse se espreguiçando e deitou ao lado de Yan.

Logo Yan e Crystal estavam brigando.

- sai de perto, pô! – reclamou Yan mostrando a mão cheia de guerras – ô mulher pegajosa! –

Ela riu e exclamou:

- você fica tão fofinho com raiva, pivete! – e começou a fazer cócegas nele com as asas.

- me solta, mulher! – ele falava rindo.

Ela fez mais cócegas.

- pára... Por favor! Pára e eu te conto algo importante! – ela parou por um instante.

- jura? – falou Crystal sem confiar.

Ele fez um "x" na parte abaixo do pescoço com a unha.

Ela parou e ele se aproximou dela falando algo em seu ouvido.

Tentei escutar a todo custo, e olha que minha audição é apurada por eu ser uma elfa.

Mas não consegui.

Vendo que eu não conseguiria saber o que era me levantei e abri uma das janelas para arejar e iluminar o quarto.

Inuyasha tinha deitado na cama e tirado os sapatos colocando o braço na frente dos olhos.

Sorri complacente, ele estava tão lindo.

- QUÊ? – gritou Crystal quando, aparentemente, Yan terminara de contar algo.

- sim, juro para você! – disse Yan.

- ah, mais tarde juro que a Kirara e a Giant vão ter que me falar essa história direito! – ela falou batendo a pata dianteira com força.

Depois de algum tempo de mais cochichos eles se levantaram.

- eu já vou, prometi a Cliah que íamos à um lugar! – Crystal explicou para mim pedindo para eu abrir a porta.

- eu vou dar uma volta por ai! – falou Yan seguindo Crys.

Fechei a porta enquanto eles sumiam.

Inuyasha ainda estava na mesma posição deitado na cama com o braço em cima dos olhos, ele parecia estar dormindo.

E realmente estava.

Deitei-me lentamente ao lado dele e abracei sua cintura apoiando minha cabeça em seu peito, e logo acabei adormecendo embalada pelo _sobe-e-desce_ da respiração dele.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Acordei quando algo mexia em meus cabelos.

Abri os olhos sonolenta e vi Inuyasha me encarando, era ele que acariciava as minhas medeixas negras.

Fechei os olhos novamente, sem conseguir resistir aquele carinho.

- Me desculpe! – o ouvi sussurrar, e fiquei surpresa. Pedir perdão não era algo do feitio de Inuyasha – ultimamente eu tenho me comportado como um troglodita! –

Sorri com o canto dos lábios.

- ultimamente? – falei sorrindo.

Ele fez uma expressão de horror fingido.

- quê? Aqui estou eu te dando um prato de azeitona e você cospe na minha cara? –

- era sua cara? – falei séria, mas logo depois estava me dobrando de tanto rir e ele fez o mesmo.

- Kagome Higurashi, você merece um castigo! – aquelas palavras me trouxeram uma certa sensação nostálgica, afinal a ultima vez que eu as havia ouvido Sesshoumaru tinha me dado cócegas.

- se você se atrever a me fazer cócegas eu juro que lhe mato! – Inuyasha fez uma expressão de surpresa e divertimento.

- por que eu lhe daria cócegas se eu posso fazer outra coisa! – e ele rolou por cima de mim e beijou minha boca.

Os cabelos dele caíram ao lado do rosto fazendo uma espécie de véu.

Sorri enquanto o beijava.

Não demorou alguns segundos e estávamos tão apertados um contra o outro que somente um jato de água fria seria capaz de nos separar.

Minutos e mais minutos se passaram, e a todo momento aquela onda de prazer varria meu corpo.

Separei meus lábios dos dele, pois estava sem fôlego, não que eu não pudesse respirar enquanto o beijava, mas simplesmente eu havia esquecido de fazê-lo.

Inuyasha parecia no mesmo estado.

Ele aproximou novamente nossos rostos depois que eu respirei fundo, mas fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta.

- ô, pombinhos! – falou Miroku em alto e bom som – eu sei que vocês não tem tido muito tempo para namorar ultimamente, mas se atrasar para o jantar já é deixar na cara demais! –

Sangô riu.

- se arrumem logo e desçam para jantar, talvez ninguém note o atraso! – falou ela ainda rindo.

Fiquei mais vermelha que a roupa de Inuyasha.

Mas esse estava com mais raiva que vergonha.

Miroku e Sangô, sabendo que logo Inuyasha correria atrás dele, saíram apressados pelo corredor.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Passei a mão na barriga, depois de um jantar daqueles eu me sentia mal de tanto que eu havia comido.

Mas eu não havia conseguido resistir, aquele monte de guloseimas e delicias.

Sorri de tão satisfeita que eu estava.

Olhei para Inuyasha, esse havia comido mais que eu.

- Inuyasha, você vai ficar constipado! – gracejou Miroku.

- e você será estrangulado se não fechar o bico... Eu sou legal, mas não abusa! – disse Inuyasha em resposta.

- vocês dois estão com um apetite danado hoje! – replicou Sangô com um olhar de divertimento.

- engraçadinha! – repliquei dando língua.

Naquela noite estávamos todos muito alegres, a causa nós não entendíamos, afinal a alegria nunca foi algo totalmente previsível e estável.

Inuyasha olhou sério para Sangô, mas logo não suportou e abriu um sorriso.

Displicentemente Inuyasha colocou os braços em meu ombro, em um gesto costumeiro e intimo.

De relance vi que Crystal, Giant, Kirara e Yan estavam em um canto tendo uma conversa bastante acalorada.

Desde cedo eu queria saber o que eles tanto conversavam, mas nunca me aparecia uma oportunidade.

- o que será que eles tanto conversam? – cochichou Inuyasha.

- não sei... Mas depois eu vou fazer a Crys me falar! – respondi também em murmúrios.

Inuyasha se sentou ereto novamente, pois ele havia se inclinado em minha direção.

E ele abriu um sorriso largo para Fkake que se aproximava.

Ela se sentou em uma cadeira e foi logo falando:

- ei, por que vocês não me avisaram que os Yokais são ótimos espadachins? –

Miroku riu.

- eu pensei que você já soubesse! – disse Sangô.

- eu tinha uma idéia, mas não sabia que eles eram tão bons! – ela respondeu – O General Sesshoumaru apresentou aos pelotões os treinadores, os soldados quase saíram correndo de tanto medo deles! – ela riu mais ainda.

- e foi tão ruim assim? – falei surpresa.

- ah, essa parte até que foi leve, Mas o idiota do Shaaron fez uma gracinha com um tal Yokai chamado Kurosaki, ai o Sesshoumaru interveio antes do tal Yokai matar o Shaaron e deu a idéia de uma demonstração! –

- O Kurosaki! – riu Miroku – ele já foi nosso treinador! –

- foi ele que nos ensinou a lutar! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- sério?! – falou Fkake surpresa.

- mas... Que diabos demonstração é essa? – perguntei confusa.

- ah, só foi uma luta entre o Sesshoumaru e o Kurosaki! – ela respondeu – na hora em que eles começaram, eu quase sai correndo gritando: _Salve-se quem puder, crianças e refrigerantes primeiro!_ - (N/a: lembra, Mary?)

- eu ouvi meu nome? – falou alguém atrás de Fkake, era Kurosaki. Lá estava ele, igualzinho a ultima vez que eu o havia visto. Os olhos escuros, cabelos negros que batiam na cintura e estavam amarrados na ponta.

- ah, oi Kurosaki! – respondeu Fkake sem o mínimo de acanhamento.

Atrá dele vinha Sesshoumaru.

Ele vinha conversando com Mailon, que estava tão serio que me preocupei.

- o que foi, Mailon? – perguntei.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Biondha mandou uma mensagem para mim! – disse Mailon sério – Nossa mãe foi envenenada! - ele falou me olhando.

Eu senti como se uma mão gelada apertasse meu coração.

- q... Que? – gaguejei me levantando atordoada e derrubando a cadeira.

- calma! – falou Mailon – ela está bem, graças à uma magia de purificação feita a tempo... Mas ela está de cama! –

Senti quando o ar saiu pesado de meus pulmões, e eu nem percebi que havia prendido a respiração.

- Ela... Não tem risco de morte, não é? – perguntei.

- não... – ele suspirou – mas está impossibilitada de governar, por isso estão chamando todos os seus herdeiros! – ele passou a mão no rosto, cansado – estão chamando você também Kagome, mas creio que você tenha que ficar por causa da guerra! –

- é... – comentei abaixando a cabeça – e Laymê? –

- está cuidando de tudo! – ele coçou o queixo – o que me preocupa é quem tentou envenenar nossa mãe, isso significa que há um traidor entre os elfos! Por isso eu vou amanhã para descobrir quem é o desgraçado! – olhei para ele de forma penetrante e ele logo falou: - certo, certo... Eu capo ele por você! -

- você vai amanhã? – falou Fkake surpresa e levemente triste.

- infelizmente! – ele abaixou a cabeça – estarei de volta logo eu possa! Enquanto isso terminarei de traduzir as escrituras! – e ele se sentou em uma cadeira enquanto Sesshoumaru se afastava por ser chamado por um Yokai.

- ela vai ficar bem! – sussurrou Inuyasha.

- espero! – respondi tristemente.

Ele beijou meu rosto como que me dando força.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Aproximei-me de Sesshoumaru que estava quieto sentado em uma cadeira.

- você disse mais cedo que queria falar comigo! – falei sorrindo e sentando ao seu lado.

Vi quando ele sorriu com os cantos dos lábios.

- meu pai me pediu para trazer algo para você! – e tateou no quimono tirando um livro pequeno.

- o que é isso? – perguntei.

- não sei ao certo! Ele disse que iria ajudar vocês! – olhei para o livro curiosa. Na capa havia escrito a palavras: Os Borrões de James Cowl.

- você sabe sobre o que fala esse livro? – perguntei.

- é uma fábula que fala sobre os desenhos mágicos de um garoto chamado James, esses desenhos eram capazes de ler o futuro. A historia na verdade é da jornada dele procurando o que faz os desenhos dele serem mágicos. –

- como isso vai nos ajudar? – perguntei.

- eu não sei! – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Olhei mais uma vez a capa e nada vi de estranho.

Suspirei e me aquietei em meu canto.

- sabe... – ele falou em certo momento – eu sempre soube que você iria começar a namorar com meu irmão! –

Eu o observei pausadamente.

- eu sempre soube que você o amava! – ele sorriu abertamente, e aquilo me surpreendeu.

- então por que você fica tentando irritá-lo? – perguntei.

- é divertido! – ele respondeu.

- quem é você e o que fez com o Sesshoumaru? – perguntei brincando.

- você acabou de sentar nele! – ele respondeu.

Eu levantei assustada.

E vi o olhar divertido dele.

- esse novo Sesshoumaru não presta! – reclamei e ele com um gesto rápido me puxou pela cintura fazendo-me sentar em seu colo.

- que? – exclamei.

Ele sorriu e beijou meu pescoço. Aquele com certeza **não** era o Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru tira os lábios da minha namorada ou você fica sem eles! – Sesshoumaru olhou exultante para Inuyasha.

- seu humor está fora do lugar, Inuyasha! –

- suas mãos também, considerando que a namorada é minha! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- está com ciúmes, _irmãozinho?_ Que primitivo! – falou Sesshoumaru com desdém.

- nesse caso eu sou um homem das cavernas, agora solta ela! – eu cansada daquela discussão boba dos dois irmãos me levantei e segurei o braço de Inuyasha dizendo:

- Ok, homem das cavernas, hora de irmos dormir! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- hora de irmos dormir? – falou Inuyasha entrando no meu quarto.

Mas calei logo a boca dele com um beijo.

- Ei, seria bom vocês verem se tem alguém no quarto antes de entrarem já se agarrando! – falou Crys que estava deitada em sua enorme almofada.

Inuyasha afastou o rosto do meu, surpreso.

Olhei para Crys.

- Ah, que bom que você está aqui! – falei andando na direção dela.

- tem certeza? Por que eu achei que pelas circunstancias seria melhor que eu estivesse bem longe! – ela replicou rindo.

- Ok! Agora fala para a gente o que é que você, o Yan, a Giant e a Kirara tanto conversam! – pedi me sentando no chão.

- ah, você notou? – ela exclamou.

- o que você acha? Você e o Yan passaram quase uma noite sem brigar! – olhei para ela com olhos suplicantes e senti quando Inuyasha sentou ao meu lado.

- Não sei se posso falar! – respondeu Crys.

- por favor!! –

- Ok, Ok! Mas vocês não podem contar para ninguém! – ela olhou para Inuyasha.

- tem a minha palavra! – falei sorridente.

- Feh! – resmungou Inuyasha.

- é que... A Sangô e o Miroku... Eles... Resolveram se casar daqui a duas semanas! – ela respondeu.

- Quê? – gritei. Até Inuyasha não esperava por aquilo.

- sério! Algo sobre eles não saberem se vão sair vivos dessa guerra! – disse Crys.

- e ela não veio me contar? – perguntei meio magoada.

- eles resolveram isso hoje! – replicou Crys.

Olhei para Inuyasha, esse fez um gesto de quem não sabia de nada.

- ah, aqueles dois! Escondem tudo de nós! – resmunguei.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos conversando até que Inuyasha se despediu dizendo que tinha que dormir.

- não vai vir me acompanhar até meu quarto? – perguntou Inuyasha com um sorriso malicioso.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e me levantei.

- Tomem cuidado para ninguém pegar vocês namorando nos corredores, viu? – gritou Crys quando fechei a porta.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Nos vemos em breve! – falei abraçando Mailon.

Esse beijou meu rosto umas cinco vezes.

- olhe, enquanto eu estou fora não quero saber de você de agarros com o Inuyasha, só com o Sesshoumaru e olhe lá... – Inuyasha fungou atrás de mim – lembre-se de lavar a espada depois de uma batalha, não se esqueça de lavar as orelhas quando for tomar banho, não coma azeitona com caroço e nem o ensopado que o Kurosaki faz, acredite em mim, você não vai querer... –

- Mailon... – advertiu Kurosaki.

-... Reze sempre para Luiomew e Anascliva antes de dormir e escove os dentes. –

- O que deu nele? – resmungou Weslley.

- Trate para que o Shaaron fique quinze metros longe da Fkake e bata no Sesshoumaru todas as manhãs por mim... –

Sesshoumaru resmungou:

- de preferência na minha cama! –

- Sesshoumaru você não está normal! – comentou Miroku.

- não sei agora, mas ele não vai ficar normal é depois de eu dar uns tapas nele! – disse Inuyasha.

- Ah... fique longe daquele lobo do Kouga... ele cheira mal! – continuou Mailon.

- primeira vez que eu concordo com o Mailon! – Inuyasha falou.

- Ah... Uma ultima coisa... Não coma neve com xixi... É terrível! –

- quem não está normal é o Mailon! – riu Sangô.

Ele me abraçou mais uma vez, beijou meu rosto mais duas e olhou para Fkake.

Qualquer um poderia ver o brilho triste nos olhos dos dois.

- vê se não cai do Cliah! – ela falou sorrindo.

- só se for nos seus braços, amor! – ele disse suspirando.

Eles se entreolharam e aos poucos ele foi se despedindo de todos.

Mailon chamou Cliah que conversava baixinho com Crys.

Enquanto eles alçavam vôo eu coloquei minha mão na crina de Crys.

Olhei para Crys, ela estava triste como eu já esperava, afinal Cliah estava indo embora.

**Não se preocupe, nós os veremos novamente!**

_Deus te ouça._

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Ola!!**

**espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... serio..**

**rs rs**

**desculpa, desculpa! sie que dmorei mas toi super atarefada ultimamente...**

**Bom, primeiro. Eu ainda naum sai de férias... sem falar que essa semana eh de prova, o me sentindo em uma turnê... 27 materias em 5 dias!! ¬¬**

**Maldita escola!!**

**To estudando ateh quando deveria estar jantando, por isso ateh que ultimamente quase naum entro na internet!!**

**Eh... ah, eu li todas as reviews gente!! E amei todas elas!!**

**a****gradeço a todos que deixaram um review...**

**uhauahahauh**

**• Eu sei que não mereço, mas nada custa pedi... apreta no botão roxo ai em baixo? •**


	36. Os Borrões de James Cowl

**Capítulo XXXVI: Os Borrões de James Cowl**

Virei aquele pequeno e fino livro de todos os lados possíveis.

Não havia nada de estranho nele, nem mesmo uma pista do que Inu Taisho pensava ao mandar Sesshoumaru me entregar aquele livrinho infantil.

Eu ainda não havia começado a lê-lo, pois na ultima semana estávamos mais preocupados em rever e refazer os planos de marcha das tropas.

Eu sinceramente achava que devia ser uma mensagem codificada... Mas como eu iria saber?

Suspirei e abri o livro.

Ele deveria ter umas oitenta páginas e sua capa era de couro marrom.

As letras das paginas por sua vez eram feitas à mão, mas eram tão bem desenhadas que dava gosto só de ficar olhando.

Abri na primeira pagina da história e assim ela começava...

**--**

_Enquanto o sol despontava no céu e a neve que recobria os picos das montanhas tomava uma cor dourada, ele lavava o rosto em uma espécie de bacia de pedra que ficava no quintal da casa._

_James bem sabia que o tipo de trabalho que fazia precisava de sua atenção tão logo acordasse, e quanto mais cedo isso ocorresse melhor._

_Imagine, James, um garoto que mal tinha doze anos trabalhava mais que qualquer adulto que conhecesse. Não que seu trabalho fosse cansativo, ao contrário, fazia o que sempre adorara fazer._

_Não era um trabalho braçal, no entanto também não chegava a ser mental. Era um trabalho estranho e mais complexo que qualquer outro._

_Vestiu a camisa de algodão branco e entrou na choupana._

_Como você ainda não sabe, James é um garoto órfão, perdera sua mãe aos sete anos e nunca conhecera o pai._

_Mas vivia com sua avó em uma casa humilde e sem muitos confortos._

_E como ele nunca cobrara por trabalhar, não podia oferecer a avó mais cuidados, apesar de querer._

_Mas mesmo com suas habilidades sendo usadas sem intuito de lucro, as pessoas do povoado sempre lhe ajudavam com o que podiam, e apesar de ele ser um garoto orgulhoso suas necessidades falavam mais alto que qualquer amor próprio._

_Sua avó acordou logo ele entrou dentro da casa, como já era de se esperar, e logo ela o animou com seu jeito alegre e espontâneo, de quem acreditava piamente que o dia seria ótimo._

_Não demorou muito e alguém bateu na porta de azevinho._

_Ele nem foi perguntar a causa da visita, pegou seu caderno de desenho, sua pena e o tinteiro. (...)_

**--**

Sesshoumaru olhava sem muito interesse o treino daqueles soldados.

Eles tentavam ser os melhores, e eu ficava feliz por isso.

- Olá! – falei me aproximando dele e sorrindo.

Ele olhou para mim e fez um trejeito com a cabeça.

- como eles estão indo? – perguntei.

- pior do que eu esperava! – ele respondeu e começou a andar de volta para o castelo.

Eu o acompanhei.

- ei... E você fala assim tão calmo? –

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

Não aqueles meio sorrisos cínicos pelos qual eu já estava 'quase' acostumada, mas um sorriso sincero.

Pisquei surpresa.

Ele segurou minha mão.

- não há outro modo de falar! – ele falou calmamente.

Mordi o lábio inferior.

- o que te aconteceu em, Sesshoumaru? – perguntei já não agüentando de curiosidade – você está tão diferente! – falei olhando-o indagadora.

Ele colocou as mãos no quadril. Detalhe: minha mão ainda estava presa entre as dele.

- essa mudança repentina se chama contentamento... – franzi o sobrolho – não é esse contentamento que os humanos usam, é _Contentamento_! Assim é o termo que os Yokais dão para quando uma grande guerra se aproxima... Olhe para Kurosaki! – e o obedeci. Foi quando eu vi que eu em seu rosto havia um meio sorriso. E eu nunca havia visto Kurosaki sorrindo.

Olhei também para os outros Yokais.

Eles estavam do mesmo modo.

- por isso nós somos tão bons em estratégias de guerra! – explicou Sesshoumaru vendo minha confusão – a guerra é mais que uma batalha, é nossa essência! –

- está querendo dizer... que um Yokai se sente feliz quando há guerra? – falei até mesmo um pouco horrorizada – Está querendo dizer que vocês se DIVERTEM com a guerra?! –

- Sim... – ele respondeu sem rodeios – mas a guerra também não é só um modo de divertimento dos humanos? –

Naquele momento, pela primeira vez em minha vida, senti vontade de esbofetear Sesshoumaru.

- o quê? –

- não me leve a mal... – ele resmungou – mas quando se vive mais que os humanos nós acabamos aprendendo sobre eles, mesmo sem querer! –

Eu ainda não conseguia compreender.

- Até mesmo para aqueles que vão para a batalha acham divertido no começo, até que se vêm frente a morte! – ele fechou os olhos por um instante. Divertimento? Quando se entra na guerra? Eu não havia achado aquilo... Ou havia? – mas o real divertimento é para aqueles que comandam tudo... –

- como? Está querendo dizer que eu, Fkake ou Mailon somos esses? – falei um pouco ofendida.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- estou falando daqueles que não entram na guerra de jeito nenhum... como... os conselheiros reais! – olhei para Sesshoumaru. Parecia que, de certa forma, Sesshoumaru queria me avisar de algo que eu não conseguia entender.

- mas... o Inuyasha também é um Yokai e... – falei aleatoriamente.

- sei, sei, e mesmo assim ele não está rindo que nem idiota e fazendo piadas com as arvores... – ele suspirou – isso é por que apesar de ele ser um Yokai na fisiologia, ele é um humano de espírito... – ele segurou meu queixo levemente – Um Yokai acha uma grande guerra divertida não por que gosta de desgraça... é por que não há modo mais honroso para um Yokai morrer do que em uma batalha de peso! – e ele sorriu.

Mesmo eu sabendo a causa do sorriso ainda achava estranho.

Depois ele simplesmente virou as costas e se foi.

Fiquei ainda minutos olhando ele andar com seus passos firmes até que virei e continuei meu caminho.

**--**

_(...) Abriu a porta e uma moça em seus vinte e dois anos entrou pelo portal sem cerimônia e se sentou no tapete de pêlo de lobo que estava estendido na sala._

_A garota se chamava Cecília, ela todo o dia antes de trabalhar visitava James._

_- eu tenho uma pergunta, Jem! – ela falou excitada._

_- pode falar Ceci! – disse ele com um sorriso inocente._

_Sabe, aqueles que somente crianças esperançosas conseguiam fazer._

_- quanto falta para que Dave volte para casa? – disse ela se referindo ao irmão que viajara a menos de uma semana para tentar ser aprendiz de ferreiro._

_Ele pegou a pena e respirou fundo antes de apoiá-la no papel._

_Começou então a se perder em seus pensamentos, procurando aquela linha de pensamento que sempre necessitava para poder desenhar._

_Os contornos e detalhes foram aparecendo no papel de acordo com os movimentos de sua mão._

_Ele não sabia o que desenhava só movimentava-se como seu corpo e coração desejavam, sem se importar em retratar algo realmente coerente._

_E logo sentiu que era o momento de parar._

_Olhou para o desenho, esse mostrava uma raposa de olhar astuto olhando para um galho congelado. Ao lado da raposa havia um lírio desengonçado, mas forte. E atrás do lírio se via uma espécie de fumaça, não, neblina que iria logo alcançar a frágil raposa._

_Aquilo não parecia ter sentido algum para a pobre moça que olhava ansiosa._

_Mas James, que entendia cada contorno e cada traço, sabia exatamente o que o desenho revelava. (...)_

**­--**

- quer dizer que vocês queriam esconder que iriam se casar? – falei com a mão nos quadris.

- Ah, Kagome... Eu ia te contar hoje! – falou Sangô abraçando Miroku.

Inuyasha se aproximou.

- sei... – ele resmungou e sorriu – e quando vai ser o casamento? –

- hoje ainda se pudermos! – disse Miroku sorrindo aliviado ao ver que nós havíamos perdoado eles.

**OooOooOooOooO**

O casamento não foi naquele MESMO dia. Mas sim no dia seguinte.

Eu mal podia acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido tão rápido.

Só para constar, eu ia ser a madrinha e o Inuyasha o padrinho.

- e então Sangô como você está se sentindo? – perguntei sorridente.

- e se eu te falar que nem eu mesma sei? – ela falou mais sorridente que eu e os olhos brilhando mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Sorri de volta e ajudei a abotoar o vestido.

Alguém bateu na porta.

Eu já sabia quem era.

- INUYASHA! – gritei – VEM AQUI E LEVA O MIROKU EMBORA! –

- K-chan! – falou Miroku choroso – por favor, me deixa entrar! –

- eu já disse que você não vai ajudar a Sangô a vestir o vestido! – repliquei.

- K-chan!! – ele falou triste e batendo com os punhos na porta, desolado.

- sem falar que ver o vestido antes do casamento dá azar! – falei quase rindo do tom de voz dele.

- azar é ficar mais de meia hora sem pôr a mão na minha sangozinha! – ele gritou – e do que adianta se eu vou arrancar esse vestido com os dentes depois? –

Olhei para Sangô essa estava mais vermelha que a rosa que estava na penteadeira.

Mal tivemos tempo para replicar, pois ouvimos:

- SAI INUYASHA! – era Miroku – NÃO ME ATRAPALHA, SE TENTAR ME TIRAR DAQUI DA PORTA EU TE DOU UMAS... O que o Sesshoumaru está fazendo aqui? –

Ficamos atentas querendo ouvir o que eles conversavam.

- eu o chamei para ajudar a te tirar daqui! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Não!! Me solta Sesshoumaru! INUYASHA! Seu desgraçado filho da... – Berrava Miroku.

- nós não combinamos de colocar os seios da minha mãe e a bunda da Sangô em uma caixa e nunca mais abri-la? –

- To nem ai!! Seu filho de uma égua, me solta! Eu juro que te parto a cara! – de repente tudo ficou silencioso – calma... Sesshoumaru! – ele disse dessa vez com medo – Já estou voltando! Sangô AMOR não demora! – e ouvimos passos apressados.

- é seu olhar de _sou uma bicha que quebrou uma unha_ deu certo, Sesshoumaru! – desdenhou Inuyasha.

- o que nunca deu certo foram suas tentativas de ser inteligente! – respondeu o irmão friamente – Kagome, decora tudo que acontecer no casamento! Logo logo será o nosso! – e ouviu-se passos se afastando.

- SESSHOUMARU VOLTA AQUI, MALDITO! – gritou Inuyasha e mais passos apressados foram ouvidos.

Olhei para Sangô e comecei a rir.

Mandei-a sentar para eu arrumar o cabelo dela.

Quando sem mais nem menos ouvimos lá fora:

**- **você me dá coca e chocolate que eu dou um jeito de te colocar naquele quarto! – Aquela voz era de Fkake.

**-** feito! – falou Miroku.

**-** volto já, Sangô! – falei meigamente e pegando uma vassoura. Abri a porta do quarto, tranquei por fora e sai correndo atrás da Fkake gritando.

Quando Fkake notou o que estava acontecendo saiu correndo aos tropeções corredor acima e passando apressada por Weslley que ia na direção de Miroku.

- FKAKE! VOCÊ IA TRAIR A SANGÔ POR CHOCOLATES E COCA? – gritei.

- eu trocava até minha avó por chocolate imagine a Sangô! – gritou ela de volta, rindo.

A perseguição durou minutos e ela de repente voltou indo na direção do quarto de Sangô.

Só soube que era o quarto da Sangô por que vi o Weslley falando para o Miroku:

- Pensa miroku... Você terá que agüentar ela de TPM... Terá que pagar as contas... E olha só: As chances dela ficar gorda e cheia de estrias são muito grandes! – foi quando ele interrompeu a fala e olhou para eu e Fkake correndo na direção dele.

- Esquece Miroku, casa com ela! É a única normal por aqui! – replicou Weslley. Mas Polly estava virando o corredor e lançou um olhar de _como é que é_ para ele.

Ele sorriu amarelo e falou:

- amor! –

Eu nem ouvia mais a conversa corria apressada atrás de Fkake.

Entrei no quarto suada e ofegante. Sangô olhou para mim e perguntou:

- encontrou o Katrina ai fora? – eu sorri e voltei a minha atenção para ela.

Quando terminou de se arrumar ela estava perfeita.

Linda em um vestido bege que as criadas haviam feito a mais de uma semana para ela.

Saímos do quarto e fomos à direção da sala de orações que havia no palácio.

Enquanto ela entrava na capela eu olhei para Miroku.

Pois enquanto todos os que estavam ali (e eram realmente muitos) olhavam para Sangô, eles não viam a expressão de felicidade e prazer que havia no rosto de Miroku.

Sorri para Inuyasha, esse estava tão feliz quanto eu com o casamento daqueles dois.

Kirara e Giant estavam ao lado dos noivos.

Enquanto Yan e Crys estavam lá no fundo olhando o casório.

Quando o arcebispo os declarou casados, Yan deu um rugido de felicidade que fez a igreja tremer, e as pessoas saltarem assustadas. Mas eu sorri feliz com o imperioso rugido.

E Crys começou a bater as asas agitada e feliz fazendo com que as pétalas das rosas brancas que estavam nos bancos voassem charmosas para Miroku e Sangô.

Eu estava tão feliz e emocionada que mal poderia descrever em algumas palavras.

E eu na verdade estava tentando aproveitar aqueles momentos felizes, já que eu sabia que nos dias seguintes talvez eu não os tivesse.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Estavam todos os amigos em volta de Sangô enquanto ela abria os presentes de casamento.

A festa do casamento estava acontecendo ali só com os mais íntimos e ela resolvera abrir os presentes naquele momento e na frente de todos.

O presente de Inuyasha havia sido um porrete estranho com pregos na ponta, o cartão dizia que ela iria precisar, nós fingimos que não havíamos entendido que era por causa de Miroku.

O meu havia sido um livro estranho com um teor bem parecido com o do Kama Sutra, esse livro eu havia achado na biblioteca, nem me lembro onde (ou não quero dizer, não faz diferença).

Na hora em que ela o viu escondeu novamente, mas Miroku esperto como só ele havia notado e eles brigaram por que ele queria ver o livro.

Havia também o de Fkake, que era uma poção energética. Quando perguntaram o porquê ela respondeu que era para Miroku e Sangô aproveitarem a lua-de-mel bem direitinho.

Tinha o de Polly, que era um chicote, com um recado dizendo que masoquismo estava na moda.

O de Weslley era uma venda, dizendo que sadismo estava mais na moda que o tradicional masoquismo.

Crys, Giant, Kirara e Yan se juntaram para fazer o presente, e o deles era o presente mais 'normal' do pedaço, pois eram dois colares de estrela que ao ficarem perto um do outro ficavam transparentes.

Havia o presente de Sesshoumaru, ele havia dado um saco de moedas de ouro, já que ele havia dito que não tinha paciência para escolher presentes.

E no meio do monte de presentes Sangô achou o de Mailon. Ela abriu entusiasmada.

E tirou um elmo de dentro. No cartão estava escrito:

**Como eu aposto que o Inuyasha vai te dar algo para bater no Miroku acredito que ele precisa de algum presente que também o ajude! **

**Mailon Omse**

**P.s.: Se o Miroku não der conta do recado é só me mandar o recado, eu faço isso por ele.**

**- **Mailon se você não tivesse me dado o elmo eu juro que te matava! – falou Miroku pro cartão como se Mailon pudesse ouvi-lo.

Enquanto ela abria outros presentes ouvimos Fkake cantar sem mais nem menos:

- a perereca da vizinha está presa na gaiola... xô perereca... xô perereca! – todos olharam para ela quase que imediatamente.

- o que é isso, Fkake? – perguntou Inuyasha assustado.

- Goku... – ela respondeu.

- Goku? – repetiu Inuyasha.

- segunda mente do mal! – ela falou com expressão de drogada e todos desataram a rir.

--

_(...)- Ceci, ele não voltará, viajará para o norte com seu mestre na arte de moldar ferros e conhecerá uma moça pela qual se apaixonará! – Ceci olhou tristemente para o desenho, nunca James errara em alguma adivinhação, e sabia que não seria aquela a primeira vez._

_Jem por sua vez se doía por dizer a moça que nunca mais veria o irmão, mas não podia mentir para ela._

_Ela se levantou e com um gesto desengonçado beijou-lhe o rosto, em uma forma de agradecimento._

_- obrigada por não mentir para mim! – respondeu ela saindo da casa._

_James se sentiu triste, mas sabia que nada poderia fazer._

_Pelo menos agora você sabe qual o trabalho do nosso inteligente garoto._

_Ele sabia adivinhar o futuro pelos desenhos que fazia, e por incrível que pareça, ele não sabia o motivo de ter aquele poder._

_E era exatamente aquilo que o atormentava nos últimos tempos._

_Já ouvira vários comentários no vilarejo que diziam que aquela adivinhação era um forma do demônio controlar a vida dos moradores da vila. Ou que a mãe de James engravidara de um gigante e por isso ele tinha aqueles poderes. Havia ainda aqueles que diziam que a avó dele era que o controlava para mentir para as pessoas._

_O garoto, como bem sabemos, não passava de uma criança, e por isso, sem querer, começou a realmente pensar que havia algo errado consigo mesmo._

_E queria descobrir a todo custo o porquê de ele poder ler os desenhos, mas aquela seria uma jornada para qual talvez ele não estivesse totalmente preparado. (...)_

_--_

- nós precisamos treinar... – falei enquanto eu e Inuyasha estávamos na varanda do segundo andar do castelo.

- como? – ele perguntou, já que eu havia falado tão baixo que ele mal ouvira.

- nós precisamos treinar! – respondi – nós já vimos como Naraku é forte, não sei se terei coragem de enfrentá-lo... – ele ficou pensativo e depois falou:

- então que voltemos aos velhos tempos... – ele sorriu – vamos só esperar o Miroku e a Sangô conseguirem ficar mais de uma hora longe um do outro e botaremos a mão na massa! – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- isso vai demorar muito, muito mesmo! – sussurrei – então, enquanto isso, eu tenho uma missão a cumprir! – e em meu rosto surgiu um sorriso macabro – e você vai me ajudar! –

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Quê? – falou Weslley surpreso – eu não sei se vou poder te ajudar nisso, K-chan! – ele fez expressão de pesar.

- por que não? – perguntei com cara de pidona.

- por que a Fkake é mais escorregadia que sabonete molhado em uma mão cheia de óleo! – ele respondeu.

- ah... Por favor! – pedi. Ouvi Inuyasha fungar atrás de mim – o Mailon é meu irmão, eu tenho que saber as intenções dela com ele... –

- olha, eu posso responder por ela... – ele suspirou e tentou fazer uma imitação da voz de Fkake – eu quero descobrir se ele tem piolho! –

- ah... qual é, Well! – falei dengosa.

- Kagome... – falou Inuyasha baixinho – se eu vou ter que ouvir você chamando esse cara de Well mais uma vez daqui que acabe a conversa eu me mato! –

- isso é algo que eu quero presenciar! – falou Weslley sorrindo daquele jeito sonso que Fkake sempre fazia.

- OK cabelo de mico-leão – falou Inuyasha zangado pegando no braço de Weslley – vamos logo fazer o que a Kagome quer que eu estou com fome! –

- se não tem jeito! – gemeu Weslley.

- Vamos, Fkake, você gosta ou não do Mailon? – falei com as mãos na cintura, enquanto ela estava acuada dentro de uma tenda.

- nem um pouco, ele tira muita onda da cara dos outros... E eu odeio quem faz isso! – ela respondeu sorrindo indiferente.

- macaco não olha para o próprio rabo! – recitou Inuyasha.

- eu odeio quem faz isso exatamente por que só eu posso fazer... – ela continuou.

- e como você explica o fato de você mal ter saído de sua tenda desde que o Mailon foi embora? – perguntou Weslley.

- pagando promessa já que me livrei daquela pulga! – ela falou balançando a cabeça.

- tem certeza que ele é a pulga? – falou Inuyasha olhando para os lados.

- então, explica o porquê de você mal comer desde a mesma época... – continuou a interrogar Weslley.

- alívio! – ela replicou de pronto.

- alívio causa falta de apetite? – perguntei.

- eu só tenho apetite para batata frita, e nas ultimas semanas aqui no acampamento só tem ensopado de legumes! -

- mas ontem foi feijoada! – falou Inuyasha.

- é que quando eu cheguei já havia acabado a feijoada, então eu comi ensopado requentado de ante ontem! – ela falou quase que instantaneamente e com expressão de tédio.

- Não sobrou ensopado ante ontem! – sorriu Weslley.

- claro que tinha, você não conhece o Dannah, mão de vaca como só ele! -

- mas eu vi quando você chegou para comer ontem... E foi uma das primeiras a pegar a comida, como então já havia acabado a feijoada?! – falou Weslley.

- aquele era meu lanche das dez horas! –foi a resposta.

- lanche das dez horas à uma hora? – falou Weslley sem acreditar.

- é que se lembra que eu fui à China faz uns três anos, sabe: fuso horário diferente, meu relógio nunca concertou desde aquele tempo! – ela disse rolando os olhos.

- você nem usa relógio! – gritou Weslley já tão incrédulo que mal controlava o tom da voz.

- relógio biológico, nunca ouviu falar? - ela disse com expressão de sabichona.

- então me explica como você sempre se atrasou para escola? – ele disse colocando as mãos no quadril e pagando para ver ela se safar dessa.

- a culpa não é do meu relógio biológico e sim do Yu-Gi-Oh que só passava as doze e meia! – ela respondeu.

- mas Yu-Gi-Oh só passou nesse horário por um ano! E você se atrasou a VIDA INTEIRA! – ele gritou as ultimas palavras. E eu olhei de relance para Inuyasha que olhava tudo surpreso e divertido.

- sempre havia desenhos bons nesse horário! – ela falou dando língua para ele.

- e é? E quando havia prova de manhã? Por que você chegava oito e meia? Havia desenhos bons nesse horário também? –

- claro que tinha: Pica pau, Papa léguas, Pernalonga... – ela falou sorrindo.

Ele bateu no próprio rosto.

- ei vocês não estão fugindo do assunto? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- e as vezes que você se atrasou para máquina de dança? – Weslley falou.

- pura canalhice, Mor! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Aquela briga durou quase mais meia hora e Weslley estava quase desistindo.

Até que a face dele se iluminou.

- Fkake, eu vou fazer você confessar seu amor pelo Mailon – ele disse com firmeza.

- que amor? Que confissão? Vocês estão loucos! – disse Fkake espanando as mãos umas nas outras.

- responde rápido! – ele fechou a cara – bebida favorita? –

- coca... – ela respondeu com expressão de tédio.

- mais rápido! – ele gritou – comida favorita? –

- estrogonofe! – ela respondeu imediatamente.

- desenho favorito? –

- Dragon Ball Z! –

- o que você odeia? –

- que me acordem de madrugada – ela respondeu.

- Quem você ama? –

- Mailon... – ela esperou uma nova pergunta e então notou o que tinha falado – espera... você falou ama? Eu entendi: de quem você ganha... – eu não precisava de mais nada. Com um sorriso no rosto puxei Inuyasha pelo braço e sai da tenda.

- ei, EU OUVI GANHA! – ainda a ouvi gritar.

--

_(...) – Eu tenho que ir! – ele falou com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- não, Jem! – disse sua avó – por favor, não vá! –_

_- eu tenho que saber o porquê de eu entender esses desenhos! E se eu realmente for filho de um gigante? – ele falou aflito._

_A mulher idosa sorriu e o abraçou._

_- Oh, meu menino! Você não é filho de um gigante! – ela suspirou – você é filho de um homem, um homem normal que teve um romance tórrido com minha filha, e se foi sem saber que deixara para trás uma sementinha de seu ser! – o garoto escondeu o rosto no peito da velha senhora – mas sei que não se inquietará até descobri a verdade por você mesmo, não é? –_

_Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente com tanta força e convicção que o coração da bondosa senhora doeu._

_- filho, eu só peço que espere mais alguns anos! – ela disse sabendo que não poderia impedir dele ir atrás do mistério que eram suas habilidades._

_- quantos anos? – ele perguntou levantando o rosto._

_Ela suspirou tristemente._

_- dois anos, Jem, somente dois anos! – (...)_

--

- vamos começar pelos treinos mais básicos! – sugeriu Inuyasha – os de controle do elemento –

- os de defesa e ataque ou só de controle mesmo? – perguntou Sangô. Se aproximando abraçada com Miroku, agora seu marido.

- os de defesa e ataque! – sugeriu ele – primeiro eu e Miroku! –

E Miroku sorriu entusiasmado.

Os dois ficaram em posição de ataque.

- pronto? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- na verdade eu estou meio enferrujado! – e sorrindo e sem fazer um mínimo movimento a terra se abriu com a pressão da água que saiu em um jato acertando o rosto de Inuyasha.

Esse surpreso fez uma parede básica e firme a sua frente. Mas já estava ensopado.

Eu e Sangô nos sentamos ao lado de Fkake e Polly que haviam decidido assistir ao treino.

Era verdade, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam um pouco enferrujados, mas não demorou muito e aquele exercício os fez voltar a agilidade mental de antigamente.

- uau! – falou Polly surpresa – por que eles não lutaram assim contra o Naraku a um mês atrás? – ela falou maravilhada.

- às vezes até nós mesmos nos esquecemos de nossas habilidades! – sorriu Sangô.

Olhei para Fkake, essa observava tudo atenta, mas não parecia tão maravilhada quanto Polly.

A expressão dela chegava a beirar algumas que Mailon sempre fazia, o que o convívio não fazia.

- no que você está pensando, Fkake? – perguntei.

- vocês podem controlar o elemento... – ela coçou o queixo sorridente – vocês poderiam matar milhões de inimigos com um único gesto! –

- Não Fkake! – respondi – infelizmente o nosso poder só é forte quando o foco do poder está a menos de dez metros, a mais que isso mal podemos controlar o elemento! – respondi.

- sério? – ela falou decepcionada – Droga, se vocês pudessem poderíamos vencer a guerra! – mas logo ela voltou a sorrir.

Continuei a olhar a luta de Inuyasha e Miroku. Mas em minha mente estava outra coisa.

O sacrifício da alma.

Se nós o fizéssemos, talvez teríamos o poder necessário.

_Você vai apanhar se pensar nisso novamente! _

Reclamou Crystal em meu pensamento.

E logo calei minhas idéias.

Nem minha própria mente era um lugar seguro.

_Eu ouvi isso!_

**OooOooOooOooO**

Depois de uma semana os treinos (que duravam mais de doze hora e incluíam um pouco de tudo que havíamos aprendido) haviam se tornado uma espécie de Show.

Sim, isso mesmo.

Nas horas vaga, de almoço, de cabulação e etc os soldados iam assistir ao treino.

No começo os nossos expectadores eram só Fkake e Polly, depois vieram Weslley e Aggie. E depois de dois dias havia mais de sessenta pessoas assistindo os treinos.

Mas depois de algumas horas de treino nem nos recordávamos onde estávamos.

Só nos dávamos conta do suor que fazia o cabelo grudar na testa, de uma ou outra mosca imbecil que nos enchia o saco, ou ainda quando a Fkake jogava uma ameixa na gente. (n/a: isso é a cara da Fkake¬¬)

Só que os treinos valiam a pena, eu havia me esquecido como era a sensação de lutar somente usando o pensamento.

E mais, eu ainda havia descoberto uma nova forma de usar o ar.

Eu concentrava em fazer o ar girar em volta do meu antebraço tão rápido que ele se tornava uma espécie de disco tão afiado que cortaria até mesmo a barreira de Inuyasha.

Esse por sua vez havia descoberto uma forma de endurecer sua barreira de terra com pedregulhos tirados de camadas mais fundas.

- se concentre, Kagome! – reclamou Inuyasha.

- Se concentre você em deixar essa barreira mais forte! – e movimentei os braços fazendo os discos de ar saírem voando destruidores em sua direção.

O primeiro disco se chocou na barreira e se dissipou, o segundo, no entanto destruiu a barreira em pequenos pedaços de argila.

- Maldição... – resmungou Inuyasha – esses discos são muito rápidos, não dá tempo de levantar mais que cinco barreiras consecutivas! –

- você tem parar de levantar camadas de barreiras e levantar uma barreira definitiva! – falou Miroku cansado.

- você sabe a quantidade de energia que eu gasto para levantar uma maldita camada definitiva com mais de cinqüenta centímetros? – gritou Inuyasha.

- aposto que a mesma de erguer mil litros de água! – Miroku gritou de volta com raiva – pare de resmungar Inuyasha e faça logo essa droga de barreira! – os dois pararam respirando rapidamente.

Coitados, estavam uma pilha de nervos.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça estranhamente.

- pela primeira vez na vida vou seguir um conselho seu Miroku! – e voltou-se para mim.

- se seguisse desde quando nos conhecemos você se sairia bem melhor... – disse Miroku agora sorrindo.

- ah, claro!- replicou Inuyasha – seu primeiro conselho foi passar a mão na bunda da Kagome! – Inuyasha lançou um olhar mortal para Miroku.

- e hoje vocês são namorados! – ele balançou os ombros com entusiasmo e varias pessoas riram.

- não por muito tempo! – falou uma voz repentinamente.

Paramos ao ver Sesshoumaru.

- olha só onde eu encontro os homens que deveriam estar treinando... – ele balançou a cabeça ao ver os soldados sentados olhando o treino. Ele olhou para mim – quer dizer, não é a toa que eles estão aqui... – entendi imediatamente que ele estava falando da minha roupa de couro de dragão e da de Sangô de caçadora de Yokais.

- o que é dessa vez, Sesshoumaru? – gritou Inuyasha – arranja outro irmão para encher o saco, e de preferência dê em cima da namorada desse em vez da minha... – Sesshoumaru virou as costas e ainda falou por cima do ombro:

- a sua namorada é mais bonita... – e se foi deixando Inuyasha a ponto de explodir.

--

_(...)Agora sua jornada finalmente poderia começar._

_Apesar de quatro anos atrás o jovem Jem ter aceitado esperar dois anos, sua avó ficara incrivelmente doente, e ele nunca poderia deixá-la._

_Nunca!_

_E acabara até mesmo esquecendo da idéia de ir atrás de seu passado, mas sua avó falecera, como era de se esperar de tudo na vida dele. Ele estava realmente certo que em sua vida nada podia ficar por muito tempo, e aquilo o tornara frio._

_Fazia meses desde a morte de sua avó, ele se trancara em sua casa durante esses meses, e então se lembrara do desejo de saber o por que de saber ler os desenhos._

_Sua jornada começava naquele momento, quando ele decidiu primeiro visitar um mago do outro lado do império e descobrir se tinha algum poder mágico. _

_Arrumou suas coisas em uma pequena mochila, e de seus pertences os que ele mais tinha ciúmes era de seu caderno de desenhos, sua pena e a imagem de sua mãe que ele sempre carregara consigo desde que ele tinha oito anos._

_Que vida triste não tinha nosso agora rapaz, com dezesseis anos, perdera tudo que um dia lhe valera na vida e tendo como incentivo uma misera imagem feita por ele da mulher que ele mais amara na vida._

_Colocou a imagem no bolso e trancou a porta de casa._

_Naquele momento ele pensava em que dia voltaria àquela modesta moradia. (...)_

_--_

Aquela manhã de quinta-feira mal me revelava o que aconteceria logo a seguir.

Lá estávamos nós no treino quando na minha frente cai um pássaro enorme.

E eu reconheci esse pássaro quase que imediatamente.

Era o falcão que eu havia pedido para levar a mensagem para Zack.

Ele estava muito ferido. Faltavam várias penas na cauda e as pernas estavam cheias de sulcos profundos.

Estava respirando, mas muito lentamente. Estava na cara que ele estava morrendo e que voara até ali por pura teimosia.

- tem... ta... ram pegar... a mensa... gem... de reposta – ele sussurrou.

- não fale nada! – falei com os olhos úmidos, e irrequieta.

Ele fechou os olhos e continuou a respirar lentamente.

Estava realmente morrendo.

- droga! – falou Miroku.

- Inuyasha... – falei de cabeça baixa – você me leva até meu quarto depois? –

- como? – ele falou sem entender.

Segurei o falcão gentilmente e falei em sussurros:

-_ Kirious Kluiê, naiju Lafun octirius! _– senti a vista ficar turva enquanto o corpo frágil do falcão esquentava e minhas mãos tremiam.

Logo eu não via mais nada.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Sons longínquos.

Luz borrada.

Boca seca.

Era tudo que eu sentia e ouvia naquele momento enquanto acordava lentamente.

Como que eu estivesse nadando e voltando a superfície da água.

Abri os olhos.

- está acordada! – falou Crystal feliz roçando a ponta da asa em meu rosto.

Pisquei os olhos tentando acordar realmente.

Bocejei, espreguicei e relembrei por que estava dormindo.

- por quanto tempo dormi? – perguntei com cara de drogada.

- um dia – respondeu algo ao meu lado.

Olhei e vi o falcão que eu havia salvado.

- é a segunda vez que você salva minha vida! – ele sussurrou – Não acredito que um Obrigada sirva para lhe agradecer! –

Sorri, não havia nada que eu pudesse falar.

- onde está, Inuyasha? – perguntei.

- o Miroku e a Sangô trancaram ele no quarto dele, ele mal dormiu de tão preocupado! – sorri.

- aquele besta! – falei me levantando da cama e esticando os braços – Ioshi, hora de voltar ao trabalho pesado! – sorri para Crystal e olhei para o falcão – você disse algo sobre uma mensagem de resposta... – ele estendeu a pata mostrando um papel amarelado amarrado.

- ninguém leu ainda! – ele comentou.

Peguei o papel e li.

Dobrei-o novamente.

- o que a mensagem diz? – perguntou Crystal.

- que Zack vai investigar e que quando tiver uma resposta ele próprio virá trazê-la! – olhei para Crys – mas o fato de terem atacado o falcão é o suficiente para mostrar que Naraku está no penhasco Siriukilah... – amassei o papel nas mãos – já é hora de fazermos planos contra aquele traste! –

**OooOooOooOooO**

Era noite e todos estavam jantando sentados em tocos de madeira improvisados.

- podem ter sido os ladrões... – respondeu Miroku.

- ah, claro eles iriam atacar falcões para se alimentar... – falou Inuyasha resmungando.

- não, mas eles sabem que podem receber muito por uma informação... – respondeu Sangô – nós não podemos declarar somente por isso que Naraku está escondido em Siriukilah... –

- para mim isso é o suficiente! – resmunguei – o que você acha Giant? – perguntei, afinal a tartaruga gigante era a mais sábia entre nós.

- eu não sei dizer... – ela respondeu cautelosa – poderia ser somente um pelotão de batedores, nós sabemos que eles andam por Elpard tomando pequenos vilarejos... –

- é verdade, Kagome! – disse Miroku – não é a toa que Moh'r está quase lotada de pessoas, mesmo sendo a cidade de alvo principal...

- e é isso que tem me preocupado... – comentou Sangô – Moh'r não é segura! –

Inuyasha abriu a boca para replicar quando Fkake chegou dizendo:

- venham rápido! – nos levantamos apressados.

- o que está acontecendo? – perguntei enquanto a seguíamos.

- duas figuras totalmente vestidas de negro entraram no acampamento! Os soldados os tomaram como inimigos e estão tentando ataca-los. Mas os guerreiros estão apanhando feio, acredito que precisaremos de ajuda. A não ser, claro, que Sesshoumaru e os treinadores já tenham atacado! –

- será o Zack? – perguntei – mas nós mal recebemos a mensagem! –

Ao chegarmos ao local indicado vimos duas figuras vestidas totalmente de negro, até mesmo rostos.

E quem lutava com esses homens eram Sesshoumaru e Kurosaki.

Sesshoumaru mal lutava mais parecia examinar o inimigo.

Aqueles movimentos...

Onde eu já os havia visto?

Um dos inimigos deu um mortal para trás e se colocou em forma de combate lutando com Sesshoumaru.

Logo deu murros e chutes com uma habilidade que não havia antes. O que demonstrava que do mesmo modo que Sesshoumaru examinava o inimigo, o inimigo o examinava.

A luta durou mais dois minutos, e Sesshoumaru conseguiu imobilizar o outro.

- esse estilo de luta... Eu já o vi antes... – falou Inuyasha ao meu lado.

Foi então que um par de olhos castanhos, que observavam por entre uma fenda na roupa, olhou para mim.

Olhos femininos e de cílios espessos.

A minha reação foi instantânea: tentei entrar na mente dos invasores.

Uma das mentes se retraiu imediatamente, outra, no entanto, permitiu a passagem.

Eram ciganos...

- Sesshoumaru! – gritei – Pare! – e sai correndo na direção dele – ela não é perigo! –

- você que acha! – falou Sesshoumaru. Foi então que eu vi um punhal na mão da pequena figura vestida de negro, esse punhal estava encostado às costelas de Sesshoumaru.

Foi então que entendi, Sesshoumaru a estava imobilizando, mas ela também estava imobilizando ele.

Nos olhos de Sesshoumaru havia ameaças silenciosas e fatais, ele havia encontrado um inimigo a altura dele.

Ele me olhou silenciosamente e afrouxou o braço.

O punhal se afastou de suas costelas e eles se afastaram um do outro.

Tudo estava silencioso.

- Rin... – chamei baixinho. O rosto envolto de pano escuro se virou para mim. Era Rin... Seus olhos se estreitaram o que evidenciava um sorriso.

Sorriso que se desfez quando ela voltou a olhar para Sesshoumaru.

Ela vagarosamente desenrolou o turbante e o véu.

Sesshoumaru não pareceu surpreso ao ver que ela era uma mulher, pois com certeza já havia notado isso pelo tamanho e peso dela. Nem tão pouco se perturbou com a beleza clássica dela.

- Quem são vocês? – ele perguntou olhando de soslaio para o outro invasor.

- Ciganos, e você um Yokai muito grosseiro! – ela falou enquanto o outro cigano também se revelava, era Rashid, o primo de Rin.

- não importa quem você é... O quer aqui? – perguntou Kurosaki.

- deveria falar melhor com uma Queirah, Yokai! – Queirah para os ciganos era o mesmo que futuro líder.

- Queirah? – indagou Sesshoumaru.

Sangô se adiantou em direção de Rin e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Olá, Tia! – Sorriu Rin.

Sangô somente riu de volta.

- Tia? – perguntou Fkake que também observava.

Aquele local já estava tão apinhado de gente, e em tal confusão que mais parecia que alguém havia decidido morrer no meio de uma multidão. Em todo canto era ouvido: _Quê? Já acabou? _ou _Eles são amigos? _ou ainda _qual deles apanhou mais?_

- Nós viemos trazer a resposta dos Ciganos! – explicou Rashid. E Sesshoumaru ainda parecia um pouco confuso – mas esses soldados imbecis tinham que nos atacar! – apesar da palavra _imbecil_ ter sido dirigida aos soldados a olhada de Rashid evidenciou claramente que a ofensa eram para os Yokais.

Resolvi ignorar as explicações e me dirigi a Rin.

- Rin! – falei abraçando-a – já estava com saudades! –

Ela sorriu fracamente e me abraçou.

- quem é o babaca ali, hem? – ela perguntou apontando para Sesshoumaru que já começava a se afastar.

- O irmão do Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru! – respondeu Miroku se aproximando.

- o seu ex-namorado? Ah, ainda bem que trocou ele pelo... – e Rin parou repentinamente fechando os olhos.

Ela começou a cair como se estivesse tonta... Estava desmaiando.

Foi Rashid que a segurou.

- Rin! – falei preocupada.

- Desculpe, Kagome! – falou Rashid preocupado olhando para uma Rin desfalecida nos braços – é melhor deixar as novidades para amanhã... Estamos a dias sem comer, por causa do Vanvorins... Encontramos um batalhão mais ao sul! – olhei para Rin, ela realmente estava pálida.

- vamos levá-la para o palácio... – sugeriu Inuyasha.

--

_(...) - está me dizendo que eu não tenho nenhum poder mágico? – disse James incrédulo._

_- Estou sim! – disse o mago pelo qual ele andara procurando durante os últimos três meses – garoto, eu mesmo lhe expliquei que um mago sente a magia fluir dentro de si, e você me respondeu que só sentia essa magia quando desenhava! –_

_- e? –_

_- isso significa claramente que você não é um mago, pois um verdadeiro bruxo sente a magia a todo o momento! - respondeu o velho mordendo insistentemente uma espécie de raiz seca._

_- mas se eu sinto essa magia! – ele exclamou._

_- está bem, meu jovem, nesse caso, por favor, fale a palavra Urau; Mas tente fazer como se você quisesse que realmente algo acontecesse! –_

_- _Urau_! – ele disse com firmeza._

_Nada aconteceu!_

_- como vê, não há um pingo de magia em você, rapaz! – o homem olhou com pena para James – acredito que a mágica esteja nos objetos que você usa para desenhar! –_

_Jem abaixou a cabeça._

_Ele ficara aqueles três meses tentando se convencer que realmente deveria existir magia em seu ser e naquele momento descobrira que suas esperanças eram infundadas._

_Olhou novamente para o velho mago._

_Se a magia estava nos objetos que usava. Então iria procurar os criadores deles._

_E o primeiro seria o fabricante daquela pena especial para escrituras. (...)_

_--_

De fato Rin era muito forte, um dia depois de ter desmaiado já estava de pé e sorrindo a toa. Claro, com Rashid sempre a sua cola.

Mais três dias e ela parecia tão radiante como da ultima vez que eu havia visto.

- Os Ciganos vão ajudar, Ônix! – declarou Rin na frente de todo o conselho, generais, comandantes e, claramente, de nós.

Os conselheiros se sentiram quase horrorizados pelo fato de Rin chamar a Rainha somente pelo primeiro nome.

Mas os ciganos nunca reconheceram a realeza da rainha.

- Isso é ótimo! – falou a Rainha com uma expressão aliviada.

- Só esperamos as ordens! – ela respondeu.

Olhei para Rin, naquele momento ela parecia tão imponente e aristocrática.

Tão plena do poder que tinha em mãos.

Linda, forte e futuramente a líder de um povo.

Olhei para o outro lado da mesa.

Sesshoumaru a observava, muito estranhamente para alguém que nunca demonstrava sentimento algum.

Por outro lado Rin parecia ter uma antipatia enorme por ele, jurava de pé junto que ele era horrível, que era ranzinza e tinha cara de velho que se perguntava onde Judas perdeu as botas.

Adjetivos que faziam Inuyasha quase ir rir da cara de Sesshoumaru, e se não fosse o velho instinto de sobrevivência ele faria provavelmente.

- Os ciganos são ótimos guerreiros! – falou Fkake olhando pra Rin – me sinto até melhor em saber que os teremos como aliados... –

- Sim, ótimos guerreiros, sobreviventes e inteligentes líderes... – comentou a rainha pensativa – minha menina, - ela olhou para Rin – eu tenho uma missão para seu povo, a missão mais importante da guerra... – ela respirou – eu preciso que os Ciganos protejam o povo... –

- como? – indagou Rin e se entreolhou com Rashid que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu mandarei toda a população de Elpard para as cidades do deserto... – a rainha explicou – os Ciganos terão que proteger essas pessoas... Se por acaso nós perdermos a batalha... –

- isso é loucura! – exclamou Inuyasha quase que imediatamente.

- não, não é! – falou Miroku – as cidades do deserto são isoladas, seguras e apesar da localização tem um ótimo abastecimento de comida e água... –

- Mas não estão prontas para receber tantas pessoas... – falei surpresa.

- essas pessoas não sabem como viver no deserto... – respondeu Fkake - é como querer fazer um peixe de água doce entrar na água salgado ou vice e versa... –

- os salmões fazem isso! – riu Sangô.

- Por favor, me ouçam... – pediu a rainha – será somente por uns cinco dias, até a batalha acabar... –

- mas se Elpard perder, os ciganos conseguirão proteger o povo? – indagou Sesshoumaru calmamente.

- Não nos subestime... – falou Rin seriamente e encarando-o.

- estou sendo realista... – ele argumentou.

Novamente aquele clima pesado.

- Eu já vi a Sangô lutando... – comentou Fkake – e se os ciganos lutam tão bem quanto ela que também é uma cigana, eles com certeza conseguirão... –

- vocês poderiam fazer isso? – perguntou a rainha.

- nós tentaremos! – falou Rin se levantando – irei hoje mesmo! –

- Não! – falou Rashid segurando o braço de Rin – eu irei e darei o recado a Tarik... –

- O que você deseja Rashid? – ela perguntou.

- você será de mais serventia aqui, uma guerreira como você pode fazer um grande estrago... – Rin olhou surpresa.

- eu quero estar com meu povo... – ela falou rispidamente.

- eu a conheço, Rin... Você não suportará esperar... – ele sorriu para ela de forma cúmplice e se levantou – mate o máximo possível de Vanvorins... Com a licença de todos... – e se retirou do salão.

Ela olhou para a porta que se fechou.

Ainda estava surpresa demais para esboçar alguma reação.

E os segundos passaram, até que ela finalmente entendeu o que acontecera.

Sua reação foi soltar um impropério feio, MUITO feio.

A sorte dela é que só quem havia entendido fomos eu, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sangô, Fkake e Weslley, por sermos de outra era.

Para os outros ela havia falado uma palavra sem sentido.

Mas para aqueles que haviam entendido a reação foi diversa.

Fkake gritou: é isso ai garota!

Inuyasha, Weslley e Sangô olharam escandalizados e surpresos.

Já eu e Miroku começamos a rir descaradamente.

- Rin, você é minha ídolo agora... – riu Fkake mais ainda.

--

_(...) Fora trabalhoso achar o fabricante da pena._

_Ele era um homem carrancudo e de jeito frágil que morava em uma cidade bem ao sul, tão ao sul que beirava a floresta dos Yokais._

_James não demorou a explicar a situação para o homem, lhe dizendo o que fazia e que desconfiava da pena._

_- você pode mesmo ler o futuro? Então me prove! – falou o homem._

_- me faça uma pergunta! – disse o rapaz._

_- então me diga o que acontecerá daqui as dois meses em minha vida? – o homem falou estreitando os olhos._

_James começou a desenhar. Sempre com aquela mesma magia que sentia._

_Quando parou estava no papel um vidro de perfume, onde dentro desse vidro parecia boiar uma pequena mosca. E a tampa do perfume tinha o formato de uma labareda._

_- Seu filho mais velho vai se casar com uma camponesa da qual o senhor não se agrada! – disse James._

_O homem ficou surpreso._

_James esperou que o homem lhe revelasse que realmente existia magia na pena, mas, por mais incrédulo que ficou James, na verdade o homem tentou lhe tomar a pena e o caderno em que escrevia das mãos._

_James, mesmo surpreso, pulou para cá e para lá e conseguiu correr._

_Mas infelizmente deixou cair a pena em sua fuga. (...)_

_--_

- Eu não acredito que Rashid foi embora sem mim! – resmungou Rin, algo que ela fazia muito nos últimos três dias.

Inuyasha sorriu olhando-a e se inclinou beijando minha nuca.

Mas eu encarava Rin, e resmunguei para Inuyasha:

- quando ela não reclama de Rashid ela fala que o Sesshoumaru tem cara de quem chupa limão... – e olhei para ele.

Ele sorriu.

- e ela não está errada! – ele riu mais forte ainda - por isso que adoro você, Rin! – ele disse enquanto a olhava, sentada no tronco a nossa frente.

- que coisa terrível! – falei sorrindo – o Sesshoumaru é o maior gato! –

- Às vezes eu acho que você faz isso de propósito! – ele reclamou.

- mas ele é lindo! – repliquei com uma piscadela.

Rin que ouvia nossa conversa falou:

- Ele não é lá essas coisas! – ela balançou os ombros – Eu o acho do tipo bem insosso! – e torceu a boca e bocejou.

- bom saber disso! – falou o próprio Sesshoumaru sentando ao lado dela. Ela se assustou e com um sobressalto segurou a gola do quimono dele e ergueu a mão preparando um soco.

Acredita que ele nem ao menos ergueu uma sobrancelha?

- que garota brava... – ele comentou encarando-a.

Ela o soltou com um solavanco e virou para frente carrancuda.

- não me assuste de novo ou eu parto essa sua meia-lua em duas! – ela estava realmente com raiva.

- se você conseguir! – eu, Inuyasha e Fkake observamos aquela cena em silencio.

Até Inuyasha estava com medo de Sesshoumaru apanhar.

Três minutos se passaram sem nenhuma palavra ser pronunciada por ninguém.

A raiva de Rin foi diminuindo e ela ficou encabulada.

- eu pensei que Mailon estaria por aqui... – falou Rin depois de alguns segundos vendo que ninguém faria nada.

- ele teve que voltar para as montanhas Maolinguun – respondi sorrindo.

- ah, que pena. Eu o adorei, um ótimo amigo! – e ela riu – ele foi o assunto do mês depois que vocês foram embora, as ciganas não paravam de falar no elfo gatão... – ela riu gostosamente.

Sesshoumaru foi o primeiro a olhar de soslaio para Fkake.

Essa observava tudo atenta, mas sem fazer um misero comentário.

Todos sabiam que ela estava se sentindo triste.

Ela sorriu falsamente e despistou:

- e então Sesshoumaru, como estão indo os soldados? – ele a observou por alguns segundos.

- se fossem Yokais se sairiam bem melhor! – falou Sesshoumaru – mas para humanos estão indo bem, em duas semanas estarão finalmente prontos para uma verdadeira guerra! – ela sorriu e voltou a ficar quieta.

Um pequeno pássaro pousou em minha perna.

Ele me observou e eu o observei.

- o duque elfo me manda à guardiã para perguntar como está a irmã dele! – falou ele com sua voz fina e rápida, Inuyasha e Fkake, que entendiam o que o pássaro dizia, observaram-me atentos – e também pede notícias da comandante do exército real... –

Fkake dessa vez me olhou curiosa, provavelmente querendo saber que era o tal duque elfo.

Não seria eu a dizer que era Mailon...

- Diga ao duque que a irmã dele está bem que e que a comandante morre de saudades dele! – sussurrei para o pássaro.

Levantei a cabeça.

- fale também que a batalha será em breve! – o pássaro acenou afirmativamente.

- o duque também me pediu para informar que logo a irmã dele estará recebendo uma mensagem dele... –

- eu a esperarei! – respondi.

Rin e Sesshoumaru me olharam indagadores.

Sorrindo respondi:

- preocupações de irmão... –

**OooOooOooOooO**

E lá estava eu deitada no meu quarto, com a Crys roçando o nariz macio na minha perna enquanto resmungava estar com saudades de Cliah, quando bateram na minha porta.

Levantei-me preguiçosa e abri a porta.

Era uma criada.

- Argletan-sama e Crystal-sama, pedem suas presenças no salão principal... – e ela fez uma profunda reverência.

- estaremos logo lá – falou Crys atrás de mim e eu acenei afirmativamente.

A criada se foi.

- o que será dessa vez? – perguntei entrando novamente e pegando minha espada e o arco.

- eu tenho um leve palpite! – Crys respondeu e saímos para o corredor apressadas.

Ao descermos a escadaria nos encontramos com Sangô e Kirara, que estava em sua forma de pequena gata de dois rabos.

Chegamos ao salão no exato momento em que Yan pulava do alto da escadaria diretamente no chão.

No salão já estavam a rainha, Fkake, Sesshoumaru, Weslley e Rin.

Ao nos aproximarmos não vimos nada de estranho.

Até o momento em que o portão principal abriu e entraram três pessoas.

Como a luz repentina que a porta libertou nos borrou a visão, não podíamos distinguir os dito cujos.

Mas ao se aproximarem eu reconheci o que guiava o grupo.

Não me pergunte o por que, mas meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Não sei se foi por que eu já havia me convencido que eu nunca mais o veria, ou por que o sorriso confiante ainda estava no rosto dele.

Sorri alegre e aliviada (alívio que eu não entendi) e me adiantei.

- Zack! – sussurrei quando estava a menos de dois metros dele.

O sorriso dele abriu ainda mais.

- estava com saudades! – e ele segurou meus ombros enquanto me olhava nos olhos.

Talvez observando o efeito que a guerra havia feito em mim.

Ele continuava igual;

Cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes brilhantes, voz de Tziano Ferro (N/a: quem já ouviu esse cantor sabe o que eu estou falando uhauhauahuah).

Ele abriu um sorriso e me abraçou.

- Ih, Inuyasha, se mata! – falava Fkake atrás de mim – a Kagome só pode ter uma imã para macho gato, não é possível! – e Inuyasha sorriu.

Apesar de todas as crises de ciúmes dele, ele sabia que podia confiar em mim.

- acabamos nos vendo de novo! – ele sussurrou ainda me abraçando.

- esse é o poder do Até logo! – falei sorrindo.

Ele se afastou e falou em voz doce:

- essa aqui é Natasha, Kagome! – e uma sereia de cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados sorriu – ela é minha noiva! –

Olhei surpresa para Zack e depois para a noiva dele, ela era realmente bonita. E tinha um olhar gentil.

Dei uma risada e pulei nele feliz.

- ah, que bom! – e olhei para Natasha – garota de sorte! – falei sincera.

Ela sorriu.

- sim... – e ela me observou falando para Zack – ela é tão linda quanto você me falou... – arqueei uma sobrancelha e observei Zack.

Ele deu uma risada divertida.

- eu não disse? –

Olhei para um lado e vi que o terceiro sereiano na verdade era Kliork, o ex treinador de Miroku.

Ele se adiantou para a rainha e com certa petulância falou:

- peço uma audiência com a rainha, temos noticias preocupantes! –

A rainha suspirou.

Olhei para Zack indagadora e ele falou no meu ouvido:

- não sei se é uma notícia boa ou ruim, mas você estava certa -

--

_(...) James se sentou à beira de um rio. Já estava bem longe do lugar onde o fabricante de penas para escritura tentara lhe atacar. Mas notou agora que havia deixado a pena cair._

_Ele ficou aflito, pois ele achava que era a pena que lhe dava seus poderes mágicos._

_Olhou para o caderno que estava em suas mãos._

E agora! O que faria?

_Sem a pena ele poderia continuar a desenhar e desvendar o futuro?_

_Não sabia, e tinha medo de descobrir._

_E ao mesmo tempo queria descobrir imediatamente._

_Vendo que a curiosidade vencia, ele abriu o caderno em uma folha limpa e afogou a ponta do dedo indicador no tinteiro._

_Mas havia outro problema. Ele nunca tentara desvendar o futuro para si mesmo, pois ele sabia o quanto custava saber do futuro._

_Suspirou e pensou em uma pergunta:_

_- um dia vou saber a causa de eu poder ler os desenhos? – a pergunta era simples e possivelmente o desenho também seria._

_O que apareceu na folha foi uma pequena rosa de macieira caída no meio de uma poça de sangue._

_Aquilo significava um _sim.

_Entusiasmado com a resposta ele se levantou de um pulo e pôs-se a pensar em qual seria seu próximo passo. (...)_

_--_

Lá estávamos nós (o nós implica em eu, Inuyasha, Sangô, Miroku, Rin, Fkake, Weslley, Zack, Natasha e Sesshoumaru) sentados no chão (menos Sesshoumaru que estava em pé) conversando em uma espécie de reunião extraordinária.

- Aquele maldito Naraku realmente está no penhasco Siriukilah? – rosnou Inuyasha inconformado – e o exército dele? –

- ele dividiu o exército em três... – respondeu Zack – um terço está em navios no mar, e o resto em terra, esperando no vale do rio Toark, perto da foz –

- o que diabos será que ele quer? – pensou alto Miroku.

- não fazemos idéia – respondeu Natasha – mas deve estar tramando atacar Elpard antes da lua branca! –

- o fato é que sabemos onde ele está, mas ele deve estar tramando algo e me pergunto em como embosca-lo – comentou Sangô.

- na verdade eu tenho uma idéia... – e Zack pegou um galho nas mãos e começou a desenhar um esquema do que seria o penhasco Siriukilah. Dando ênfase no rio Toark que cortava o penhasco no meio e que fazia um estreito vale no fundo do precipício. O que originava uma passagem bem estreita para uma luta – a idéia é a seguinte...

(N/a: se eu explicar agora o plano não vai ter graça nenhuma na hora da luta, então, enquanto a luta estiver acontecendo, capitulo que vem, eu vou estar parando a luta para mostrar a Kagome lembrando do Zack falando do plano, certo?).

Ouvíamos tudo atentamente.

Dando nosso parecer aqui e ali.

O que menos falou foi Sesshoumaru, o que significava que ou o plano estava muito bom ou ele iria corrigir os erros no final.

- ... e como eu ainda não sei sobre o que a rainha dirá dessa ultima parte – falou Zack se referindo a própria mãe – eu não irei apresentar a idéia ao conselho! Se acontecer, melhor! –

Sesshoumaru coçou o queixo.

- o melhor seria que nem mesmo a rainha Ônix soubesse que as sereias vão fazer isso! – respondeu ele - temos que manter esse plano B realmente como surpresa... –

Zack o olhou e acenou afirmativamente.

- Ok, então esse será um segredo somente entre nós! – então ele voltou a desenhar indicando as tropas – e é aqui que nós pegamos eles... –

- ótimo plano... – falou Rin.

- um pouco falho, mas pode funcionar – replicou Sesshoumaru.

- então, agora é apresentar o plano para a rainha e os conselheiros e esperar para ver se eles aprovam... – resmunguei.

Fkake riu.

- Kagome, aqueles que realmente comandam essa guerra... Com exceção de Mailon e Shaaron, estão aqui nesse momento... O nosso único empecilho são só aqueles benditos conselheiros reais... –

- vamos esperar para ver o que a reunião de amanhã dará... – replicou Zack pensativo.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Estávamos todos sentados na grande mesa esperando que os conselheiros e a rainha voltassem.

Ansiosos, cansados e levemente irritados pelos comentários dos conselheiros, esperávamos.

Havia aqueles que demonstravam calma, por já estarem acostumados.

E havia aqueles como nós, que eram guerreiros de primeira guerra, e estavam hesitantes.

A porta abriu-se e a rainha adentrou.

Ela se sentou na cabeceira e suspirou.

Olhou para cada um de nós, sabe aquele olhar de professor quando observa qual dos alunos está conversando.

Analisando, hesitando.

- garotos... – falou ela. A verdade era que alguns eram velhos, mas tinham aparência de jovens, mas isso não importava – A verdade é que esse plano me dá medo... e aos conselheiros também... – ela parecia que ia negar o plano – mas eu confiaria minha vida a vocês... e há algo que quero mais que tudo, vingar minha filha! – ela respirou fundo e olhou para cima com os olhos rasos de água – não é o sentimento mais nobre, mas é o que tem me mantido em pé desde a morte dela! – a voz dela estava rouca e falhava – filhos, ao contrário do que me disseram para fazer, nesse momento eu permito que esse plano siga em frente! – Zack sorriu e nos entreolhamos com olahres de comemoração. Mas quando ela falou aquilo um conselheiro se levantou com raiva:

- nós havíamos combinado que... – e a rainha também se levantou dizendo:

- lembre-se que eu sou a rainha! - A voz era autoritária e o homem voltou a se sentar com medo – e eu escolho que o plano siga em frente! – até nós estávamos surpresos, antes de ela voltar a se sentar passou-se algum tempo enquanto ela observava o peso de suas palavras - Mas o problema é quem levará a mensagem... – e ela voltou a se sentar, enquanto olhava pensativa para Sesshoumaru – você tem que treinar as tropas e Zack tem que explicar o plano para os outros comandantes – ela coçou o canto da boca – vocês poderiam ensinar o caminho para os mensageiros... –

Olhei pausadamente para a rainha e lembrei de uma mensagem que eu havia recebido mais cedo, de Mailon.

Tateei o quimono e puxei o pedaço de papel amarelado onde estava escrito:

_Maninha, preciso que você venha aos elfos antes da batalha começar..._

_Há algo que você precisa saber._

_Mailon_

_P.s.: dê um jeito de trazer a pentelha da Fkake com você... Mamãe quer conhecê-la._

(n/a: só para explicar; a Kagome recebeu a mensagem no período entre o plano do Zack sendo exposto para eles e o plano sendo exposto para o conselho, e para dar o efeito que eu queria decidi mostrar a mensagem depois).

Disfarçadamente eu entreguei a mensagem para Fkake que leu pausadamente.

Ela levantou os olhos, mas não os focou em mim, só devolveu a mensagem e acenou afirmativamente.

- majestade – falei interrompendo a fala de Zack – se a senhora nos permitir, nós, os guardiões, podemos levar às raças, nós sabemos o caminho e somos os filhos dos lideres... – Sangô, Miroku e Inuyasha olharam para mim como se aquela idéia tivesse passado pela cabeça deles.

- vocês fariam isso? – a rainha perguntou surpresa. Miroku desviou o olhar de mim e respondeu:

- podemos – e sorriu para Sangô - mas temos que ir o mais antes possível -

- podemos estar indo amanhã, se a senhora nos permitir – comentou Sangô.

- está bem! – respondeu a rainha – mandarei que preparem tudo... – e sorrindo para Zack respondeu: - eu mandarei chamar todos os magos que estão no futuro para a guerra! –

- perfeito! – disse Zack.

- que dia seria melhor para pôr o plano em prática? – perguntou a rainha.

- daqui a uma semana! – respondeu Zack.

--

_(...) Ele olhou novamente para a grande casa que havia a sua frente._

_Quando James vira que não era a pena que lhe dava o poder de desvendar o futuro ele então achou que talvez seria o caderno que ele usava._

_O problema era que o caderno fora feito por ele próprio com a massa de uma árvore chamada ''queribian''. Então ele resolvera procurar um especialista em árvores para lhe dizer se havia alguma propriedade mágica na planta._

_Respirou fundo e tirou do bolso traseiro uma imagem que ele tinha da mãe dele._

_Ele fizera aquele desenho a muito tempo para nunca esquecer o rosto da mãe. E toda vez que segurava aquele misero desenho, sentia-se forte e reconfortado. Recolocou a imagem no bolso e bateu forte no portão clamando por atenção (...)_

_--_

Enquanto eu tirava da mochila os arreios de ouro para colocá-los em Crys vi Sesshoumaru se aproximar. Esperei ele chegar mais perto para ver o que ele queria.

- você faria um favor para mim, Kagome? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- depende do favor, agora eu sou uma garota com namorado! – sorri.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu um leve sorriso.

- então já era meu segundo pedido! – ele falou olhando de rabo de olho para Inuyasha – logo quando eu estava disposto em pedir para você ficar trancada no meu quarto comigo por um mês... –

Inuyasha que ouviu falou sem olhar para Sesshoumaru:

- e quando o mês acabar você passa um ano em coma no hospital! –

- aonde? – perguntou Sesshoumaru desdenhoso.

- Feh! – resmungou Inuyasha.

- vamos, fale qual o favor que temos que ir logo a Fkake chegue! – falei sorrindo.

- fale uma coisa para Mailon por mim: - e ele se aproximou falando em meu ouvido – diga que é possível que ele esteja certo, e que a única maneira de remediar é 'atrasar' – e vi-o afastar o rosto.

- eu não entendi, mas tudo bem! – ele acenou afirmativamente e deu um aceno de despedida.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Isso é estranho – falou Miroku jogando uma pedra na fogueira, já fazia dois dias que havíamos saído do palácio de Moh'r, e no dia seguinte nos separaríamos – é a primeira vez que vamos nos separar depois de quase um ano! – ele reclamou.

- mas só vamos demorar uns cinco dias espero – falei olhando de relance para Fkake, que estava longe encostada a uma arvore com a silhueta desenhada pela luz da lua – Crys é muito rápida, mas de qualquer jeito chegaremos em cima da batalha! – falei alisando a crina loira de Crystal.

- sim, na hora de vestir a armadura e entrar no campo de batalha – e Inuyasha, que estava encostado a uma das laterais de Yan, estendeu a mão e puxou meu braço fazendo com que minha cabeça repousasse no colo dele.

Ele beijou meu nariz sorridente e ao erguer novamente a cabeça resmungou para Sangô:

- hora de abrir o jogo, sagozinha... – Inuyasha deu um sorriso estranho. Miroku ficou vermelho e apertou os punhos.

- Você nem sabe o que eu quero dizer e você já está ficando com raiva? – disse Inuyasha com cara de sacana.

- Inuyasha... – rosnou Miroku.

- em, Sangô! – riu Inuyasha – como o Miroku é casado? –

- está gostando de tirar onda, não é? – reclamou Miroku se inclinando para frente – e você, Inuyasha, quando vai tomar coragem e pedir a Kagome em casamento? – Inuyasha e eu estacamos.

Casamento?

Eu e Inuyasha, casados?

Aquilo me pareceu tão assustador.

O olhar de Inuyasha era estranho, e o meu, como não estaria?

- Provavelmente em breve – falou Inuyasha que foi o primeiro a se recompor.

Em breve?

Olhei para ele surpresa e indagadora, mas ele não me encarou de modo algum.

Miroku sorriu vendo que eu estava encabulada.

- ah, mas não fuja do assunto, Miroku! – rebateu Inuyasha balançando os ombros – Vocês já estão casados a mais de um mês, e como você é/era uma mulherengo consagrado eu achei que a essa altura do campeonato a Sangô já estaria grávida! – olhei Miroku apertar os punhos.

Mas uma risada foi ouvida.

Era Sangô.

- e quem disse que não estou? – pela cara do Miroku nesse momento nem ele mesmo sabia dessa.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- e então – falou Fkake ao amanhecer enquanto recolhíamos nossos pertences – como vamos fazer? –

- verdade – falei – aonde vamos nos encontrar? –

- melhor nos encontrarmos em Moh'r! – falou Sangô – e voltarmos o mais rápido possível! –

- certo! – falou Miroku distraído, ele estava assim desde a noite passada.

- então isso é um Até Logo? – perguntei.

- acho que sim! – sorriu Sangô.

- só se for para vocês... – resmungou Inuyasha fechando a mochila e se levantando - - toma cuidado! – ele falou se aproximando e sussurrou – volte a salvo! – ele pediu respirando fundo.

Olhei nos olhos dele.

- e agora? Vai virar as costas e ir embora? – perguntei com um arquear de sobrancelha e com expressão infantil. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- o que faria se eu fizesse isso? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Balancei a cabeça fingindo que estava pensando.

- provavelmente correria atrás de você e cravaria uma flecha nas suas costas – sorri.

- Oh, eu não quero isso! – e ele se inclinou beijando minha testa – satisfeita? –

- aham! Isso foi muito satisfatório! –

- estou aliviado! – e ele riu.

- Inuyasha, vamos! – falou Yan.

- agüenta firme, Yan! – ele respondeu sem olhar para trás. E se inclinou novamente, mas dessa vez ele beijou o lugar desejado.

Era finalmente um beijo.

Mas não aquele beijo selvagem, mas sim um beijo lento e que possuía todo contato possível.

Delicioso, quente, ofegante.

Fkake bateu no ombro de Inuyasha e falou:

- a vela está começando a derreter, Totóyasha! – e enquanto isso Giant comentou que nós éramos chicletes, Sangô riu divertida, Yan resmungou exasperado, Crys disse que nós éramos fofos e Miroku falou com voz débil que queria castanhas (acho que ele nem estava vendo o que falava, coitado).

- tenham calma! – resmunguei com voz abafada.

- você só vão ficar longe um do outro por uma semana, não um ano! – disse Kirara rindo.

Yan mordeu a camisa de Inuyasha e o puxou.

Esse ainda deu um ultimo selinho esforçado e riu.

- Ok, apaixonados! – riu Giant – hora de irmos! –

Encaramos uns aos outros por alguns segundos e viramos as costas.

Fkake seguia ao meu lado enquanto eu me afastava cada vez mais e mais do meu namorado e esse por sua vez de Miroku e Sangô.

- agora somos só nós, Fkake! – falei sorrindo.

- ainda bem que tenho a Crys para me proteger dessa sua mente sórdida! – falou ela se agarrando ao pescoço de Crys.

- não se preocupe Fkake, eu não deixo a Kagome abusar de você! – Crys brincou.

- que ótimo, por que meu amor é totalmente do... –

- Mailon! – interrompi.

- eu ia dizer que era do meu pai – ela respondeu séria e com olhar de 'idiota'.

- mas isso não quer dizer que nós não possamos ser cunhadas, Fkake! – sorri.

- prefiro ser sua pedra no sapato que sua cunhada! – e ela me olhou de canto de olho.

- jura? Eu não acredito!! – e ela riu.

--

_(...)Que surpresa ele não tinha naquele momento._

_O tal especialista era uma mulher. E muito bonita devia se acrescentar, ele mesmo confessara, quando adulto, que ela era uma das mulheres mais lindas que ele já vira._

_- na verdade a queribian tem propriedades mágicas sim... Mas é tão fraco que não sei dizer se ela é a causadora desse fenômeno. – ela falou com sua voz de sereia._

_- e quais propriedades são essas? – perguntou ele ansioso. Talvez ele tivesse achado naquele momento a resposta para as suas duvidas._

_- nada mais que cura de pequenos ferimentos... – ela falou sorrindo tristemente._

_O coração dele pareceu pesar de tristeza. _

_Não, não era o caderno._

_E então o que mais seria?_

_Ele agradeceu cabisbaixa e com uma reverencia desajeitada saiu de lá com um andar pertencente de uma pessoa abatida. (...)_

--

- como os elfos conseguem morar nas montanhas? – perguntou Fkake após quase meio dia de viagem, depois de algumas horas Crys havia se disponibilizado para viajarmos pelo ar.

- na verdade a montanha é uma fachada para um vale que há atrás... – respondi por sobre o ombro.

- e quanto tempo até lá? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- mais umas três horas... Ansiosa para ver o Mailon? – brinquei.

- ansiosa para pôr os pés no chão! – ela falou, e era verdade, eu a sentia tremer.

- você precisa aprender a lidar com esse medo! – comentei.

- talvez um dia eu consiga! – ela reclamou.

--

_(...) Como ele fora cair naquela armadilha? _

_Como ele fora pego por aqueles ladrões inescrupulosos?_

_Ele fora um imbecil. Esquecera completamente de sua meta de descobrir o que o fazia conseguir ler o futuro só por que talvez houvesse achado o pai._

_Mas a pista o levara para aquela armadilha._

_Um homem fedorento e com uma barba embaraçada começou a tatear os bolsos de James._

_E a única coisa que achou foi aquela imagem da mãe de James que ele sempre levava consigo._

_O homem riu abertamente e o chamou de tolo._

_- olha aqui, Charles! – gritou o homem de barba embaraçada para uma figura esguia, montada em um cavalo marrom, e com o rosto coberto por um capuz negro – o moleque não tem dinheiro nenhum, só a imagem de uma mulher! – e os ladrões começaram a rir, enquanto o homem barbudo balançava a imagem da mãe de James como um idiota._

_Jem sentiu o coração apertar._

_A figura toda vestida de negro desceu do cavalo._

_James abaixou a cabeça e fez uma pergunta mentalmente._

- eu vou sair vivo?_ – e esticou o dedo para desenhar na areia a resposta. (...)_

--

- que livrinho é esse que você tanto lê? – Fkake perguntou com o rosto praticamente em cima do meu.

Eu fechei o livro e pulei para trás assustada.

Como havíamos parado para almoçar eu aproveitei para terminar de ler o livro que estava quase no final.

- Que susto! – reclamei com o livro apertado contra o peito.

Ela tirou o livro das minhas mãos e virou de cabeça para baixo.

- ah, que decepção, eu pensei que era hentai! – ela reclamou fazendo beiço e olhando a capa – e como é esse livro? – ela perguntou – já sei, conta a história dos alienígenas de júpiter que vieram a terra para comprar uma tela desse tal de James Cowl, por que a pintura indicava a direção para a galáxia do mundo do superman! – ela bateu palmas entusiasmada – Uou, esse livro deve ser o máximo! – quando ela terminou estava rachando de rir.

- eu ainda não terminei de ler – falei ainda rindo – mas quando eu terminar eu juro que eu lhe conto –

- está bem – e ela devolveu o livro – pode continuar a ler! –

--

_(...)Mas a resposta não veio._

_Ele sentiu como se algo muito importante houvesse sido tirado dele. Algo com qual sem ele não poderia viver._

_Jem sentiu desespero, o dom dele havia sumido._

_Mas por quê? _

_Ele não provara a muito tempo que não eram as coisas que ele usava que lhe dava o poder? Então o que era?_

_Ele então olhou para a imagem da mãe na mão do ladrão._

_E foi como se finalmente tivesse achado a resposta. James não teve tempo de reclamar e pedir a imagem, ou de se alegrar por finalmente ter entendido._

_Pois viu quando o chefe dos ladrões, aquele homem que estava de capuz olhou a imagem da mãe dele._

_Ele se sentiu apreensivo. A causa ele não sabia._

_O chefe dos ladrões era alto e veio em sua direção._

_Agachou-se e ficou com o rosto sombreado quase da altura do de James._

_- de onde conhece essa mulher? – perguntou o homem._

_- e por que você quer saber? – respondeu James._

_- responda logo, insolente! – reclamou o Charles, pelo menos era assim que James achava que ele se chamava._

_- é minha mãe, ô imbecil! – disse James com raiva._

_Charles tirou o capuz do rosto._

_E o corpo de James estremeceu._

_Ele se sentia como se estivesse frente a um espelho. Na sua frente havia um rosto igual ao seu, uns vinte anos mais velho, mas igual ao seu._

_Eles não precisaram trocar uma única palavra._

_O entendimento foi mútuo, eram pai e filho._

--

- Caramba! – exclamei.

- que foi? – perguntou Fkake logo após.

- nada não, é só o livro! – falei apontando.

- terminou? – ela perguntou.

Olhei as páginas e vi que faltava somente o epílogo.

- praticamente sim! – e ela se levantou indicando que já era hora de voltarmos a viagem.

Fechei o livro e guardei na mochila.

**Crys, estamos te esperando.**

**- **deve faltar só uma hora até o elfos, não? – perguntou Fkake apagando o fogo com um pouco de areia.

**-** sim! – respondi.

Crys pousou a minha frente.

- Vamos garotas que estamos quase chegando! – ela disse alegre.

Pulei em Crys e estendi a mão para Fkake que pela primeira vez não hesitou em montar em Crys.

Fkake ficou na minha frente e eu atrás, pois eu sabia me equilibrar melhor.

- sabe, Kagome! – falou Fkake quando já estávamos no alto – já faz um tempo que a gente se conhece... e eu seria capaz de confiar minha vida a você –

- agora você vai dizer que me ama e que quer se casar comigo! – falei balançando a cabeça – desculpe, mas só te aceito como cunhada! –

- Touché! – falou Fkake rindo e abraçando o pescoço de Crys.

- calma, garota, eu não sou o Mailon! – reclamou Crys olhando para trás. (N/a:como o nome Mailon estah sendo usado nos últimos parágrafos ¬¬)

- ops, Urso de pelúcia errado! – e ela se endireitou ainda gargalhando.

-o que você iria falar? – perguntei.

- ah, eu ia falar que eu nem sei sua historia – ela falou olhando por sobre o ombro.

- você quer que eu conte? – perguntei.

O sorriso dela foi a resposta.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Ela me olhou surpresa quando terminei de contar.

- Caramba! E eu achava que tinha passado por problemas! – e ela riu.

- e a sua história, Fkake? – perguntei.

Ela ficou levemente séria.

- não é lá muito interessante, a filha de um anjo caído com uma humana... –

- verdade, eu ouvi Mailon comentar sobre isso – e curiosa perguntei – e como seu pai é? –

- ele nunca envelhece, sempre com a aparência de um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos, e como ele convive com minha mãe, sabe aquela história de anjos irradiarem energia positiva, ela acaba não envelhecendo também – ela riu – quando ele ia me buscar na escola já perguntaram se ele era meu namorado! - e ela riu – deixa eu ver o que mais... sou maga desde os cinco anos, maga completa desde os quinze, conheci o Weslley com oito anos, namorei com ele até os onze... –

- você namorou com o Weslley? – arregalei os olhos.

- sim, mas era só por telefone, quando a gente se encontrava a gente corria um do outro! – e ela riu muito alto – acho que o resto você deve imaginar, fui convocada para participar dos magos montanheses, o oráculo me escolheu como líder... –

- foi difícil liderar dez mil pessoas? – perguntei.

- sem o Weslley com certeza seria impossível – e ela fez um jóia com a mão – ele é o cara! –

Quando abri a boca para replicar vi que mais a frente estava a abertura da caverna, na base das montanhas Maoliguun.

- Chegamos! – sussurrei.

Crys pousou na frente da gruta.

Saltei e ajudei Fkake a descer.

Olhei para o alto.

- há algo errado! – sussurrei.

- o que há? – perguntou Fkake.

- há uns dois segundos atrás deveriam ter aparecido uns duzentos elfos... – sussurrei.

- talvez eles estejam tirando uma soneca! – ela sugeriu.

- vamos! – chamei.

Entramos na caverna e quando tudo escureceu Fkake fez uma magia de iluminação.

- será que aconteceu algo com os elfos? – perguntei para Crys.

- não faço a menor idéia! – ela respondeu.

Seguimos passagem adentro até que ouvimos um zumbido e uma flecha passou rente ao meu ouvido.

Olhamos assustadas e em forma de combate esperamos uma silhueta se aproximar.

Quando a luz da magia de Fkake mostrou um elfo loiro eu suspirei aliviada.

O elfo baixou o arco.

- um lorde cavalo alado? – e ele analisou a mim e Fkake – e duas elfas! –

- como você sabe que eu sou uma elfa? – perguntou Fkake.

- suas orelhas! – e ele apontou. Quando ela pôs as mãos nas orelhas as sentiu pontudas.

- Quê? – gritou Fkake.

- você está em solo elfo, Fkake! – explicou Crys – aqui as verdadeiras formas são reveladas... –

- estão procurando a entrada para a cidade suspensa? – ele perguntou.

- sim! – respondi.

- eu sinto muito, mas não é permitido a entrada nem a saída de ninguém... – ele fez um olhar de quem sentia muito – são ordens do atual duque e da duquesa... –

- a grã-duquesa ainda está impossibilitada de reinar? – perguntou Crys.

- não, mas ela vai estar fora do posto por mais dois meses! – ele falou.

- a entrada e saída da cidade suspensa estam proibidas até mesmo para os duques? – perguntou Crys.

- eles são os únicos permitidos a passagem... –

- nesse caso deixe-nos passar, ela é duquesa Kagome... – Continuou Crys.

- eu já suspeitava! – ele sorriu – me acompanhem! – e saiu andando.

A cidade suspensa estava tão quieta e silenciosa. E era estranho! Claro, haviam os elfos que me olharam curiosos, mas ao me reconhecerem acenaram e sorriram.

- você é popular aqui! – riu Fkake ainda tocando as orelhas.

- é por que você ainda não viu o Mailon andando por essa cidade! – falei rindo. (n/a: coitado do Mailon deve estar com as orelhas queimando, mas eh isso que da ter irmã coruja e um amor teimoso).

Quando avistei o palácio vi uma figura conhecida descer as escadas de madeira, era Laymê.

Ela pulou os dois últimos degraus e se aproximou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não acredito! – ela falou rindo.

- olá! – falei abraçando ela – e então – falei olhando para a barriga dela, já que ela já estava grávida a uns quatro meses – quando verei meu sobrinho? –

- daqui a uns onze meses! – ela sorriu.

- onze? Qual o tempo de gestação de um elfo? – perguntei surpresa.

- um ano e quatro meses! – e ela riu olhando para Fkake com os olhos apertados – uma elfa de cabelos negros? Eu pensei que o único elfo de cabelos negros que existia era a Kagome! –

- ah, me deixa apresentar, essa é Fkake Horaki! – falei para Laymê – Fkake, essa é Laymê Omse, minha irmã e do Mailon! –

- ah... – ela falou estendendo a mão – prazer! –

Laymê riu gostosa.

- você é a Fkake? – e Laymê balançou a cabeça – o Mailon me falou de você, só que ele não me disse que você era tão bonita. A única coisa que ele falava era que você era baixinha e tinha olhos de coruja! – Fkake ficou vermelha.

- ah, foi? – e ela sorriu sem graça.

Laymê riu mais ainda.

- afinal, eu pensei que só ia te ver na batalha, Kagome! – disse Laymê curiosa.

- eu vim trazer a mensagem do plano de batalha para os elfos! – Laymê ficou séria.

- entendo! – ela chamou um elfo guarda – chame Awnore, por favor! – ela pediu o elfo acenou afirmativamente e saiu andando – infelizmente o Awnore é o único general que está aqui! –

- e Mailon, onde está? – perguntei.

- daqui a dois dias é o dia em que os cavalos alados sem companheiros iram escolher os seus... – e ela sorriu – ele foi ontem, ele ficou quase três meses fora do posto dele! –

- E Biondha? – os olhos dela ficaram brilhantes.

- está com Mailon! – e ela nos chamou para acompanha-la – enquanto Awnore é chamado, acho que mamãe gostaria de ver vocês! –

**OooOooOooOooO**

- Kagome? – falou a duquesa se levantando da cadeira em que estava sentada.

- mãe!? – eu falei preocupada e me aproximando.

- mãe? – comentou Fkake olhando para a duquesa – ela parece ser sua irmã! –

A duquesa sorriu e enquanto me abraçava observou Fkake.

- como a senhora está? – perguntei.

- muito melhor agora! – ela segurou meu rosto.

- Mailon conseguiu achar maldito que tentou envenenar a senhora? – meu olhar era sério.

- sim, ele conseguiu! Era um elfo manchado – elfo manchado era o mesmo que um elfo desgarrado, ela suspirou – só não sei se alguém vai conseguir acha-lo depois que Mailon o achou! –

- Mailon, fez o trabalho direito, então! – e a abracei mais uma vez – Bom, essa é Fkake Horaki... Fkake, essa é minha mãe a grã-duquesa Zouniakle! –

- Fkake? – e minha mãe se aproximou dela observando-a bem, o olhar foi de aprovação – o gosto do Mailon melhorou bastante, então! – e ela foi direto ao assunto – ele me disse que você é uma elfa! –

- de acordo com o livro que eu li, acho que sou sim! Apesar que ainda tenho desconfiança daquele maldito livro! – e Fkake sorriu.

- você é a filha de um anjo? – perguntou Zouniakle.

- sim, sou filha do anjo caído Lucius Horaki – e ela ficou séria – antes de virar um aetéreo ele era o segundo anjo da casa do príncipe Gabriel! –

- segundo anjo? – e Zouniakle parecia surpresa.

- sim! – falou Fkake.

- nossa raça de elfos é descendente de Laimitiel, décimo sétimo anjo da casa do príncipe Uriel, – Zouniakle se sentou novamente – e Reikius, vigésima anjo da casa do príncipe Uriel, os dois foram banidos do exército dos céus por se apaixonarem um pelo outro! Seu sangue é mais nobre que o meu! – Fkake negou com a cabeça.

- apesar de meu pai ter sido um anjo de porte antes de se tornar aetéreo eu também sou filha de uma humana... – e Fkake segurou as mãos da duquesa – o sangue da senhora é bem mais nobre que o meu, pois descende de dois anjos e o meu... – e Fkake parou de falar arregalando os olhos.

- Fkake? – perguntei.

Então ela desatou em uma gargalhada escandalosa, sem ritmo e desengonçada.

- Fkake, o que está acontecendo? – mas ela não parava de rir.

**Asuka, **pedi para a minha segunda mente, **veja o que está acontecendo!**

_Só um segundo!_

E foi esse o tempo que demorou.

_Deus do céu, _falava ela rindo, _você tem que ver isso!_

**Ok!**

Ao entrar na mente de Fkake vi uma confusão só.

**O que aconteceu?**

_Parece que a Sayo, segunda mente da Polly, estava na mente da Fkake, quando ela deu um tapa na bunda do Goku, ele tomou o ar e agora está correndo atrás dela para dar o troco._

Foi quando eu vi o tal Goku correndo atrás de uma garota bonita e dizendo: pára e você nunca vai se arrepender, meu tapa é com carinho!

Não teve jeito, desatei a rir.

Agora não era somente a Fkake rindo com um desgraçada (isso fez sentido?), mas sim duas loucas dobrando de tanto dar risada.

e a risada aumentou quando a outra segunda mente da Fkake, o Richard, que namorava com a Asuka se aproximou dela tampando os olhos dela e gritando: Goku, deixa de baixaria na frente da minha namorada!

E o Goku gritava de volta: leva ela pro seu quarto e mostra você a baixaria!

Era o que faltava, era Sayo correndo na frente, Goku correndo atrás dela, e Richard com um taco de beisebol atrás do Goku.

A risada ia parar cedo?

Se a Laymê não houvesse chegado naquele momento e dito que Awnore esperava, provavelmente sim.

**OooOooOooOooO**

- é um plano bom! – falou Awnore admirado – irei passar tudo para as tropas logo, irei esperar as ordens do general superior e estaremos em marcha! –

- que ótimo! – falei sorrindo.

- e então... – e ele sorriu – como vai Inuyasha meu lindo? –

- ai! – falou Fkake colocando a mão no coração.

Olhei para ela de rabo de olho.

- ele está ótimo! – garanti.

- namorando alguém? – ele perguntou.

- sim, está namorando comigo! – e dei um sorriso amarelo.

- me empresta ele por quinze dias? – pediu Awnore.

- não dá, o Mailon já me pediu ele por um ano! – Fkake começou a rir.

- ah, não acredito que o Mailon preferiu o Inuyasha que a mim! – Fkake riria daquela vez? Que nada, ela se engasgou com o próprio cuspe.

Awnore olhou para ela de uma forma que dizia que sabia que ela gostava do Mailon.

- falando em Mailon... – e me inclinei para a frente – o caminho para os arqueiros de elite ainda está aberto? –

- sim! Com cavalos alados deve-se demorar um dia! – falou ele olhando para Crys.

- amanhã estaremos indo, então! – falei voltando a ficar ereta.

- então, mande uma beijo para o Mailon e para o Inuyasha por mim! – e se levantou com um aceno.

--

_(...) James passou a viver com o pai, que lhe ensinou tudo que sabia na arte de lutar._

_O fato era que Charles não sabia da existência de James, e ficara um pouco enfurecido com isso._

_Mas ele era um ótimo pai._

_Finalmente Jem entendera o que o fazia ter seu dom. Nada mais era do que a imagem da mãe que ele nunca tirara de perto de si._

_Ele acreditava que o dom provinha do amor e da fé com qual ele havia desenhado o rosto da mãe no papel de queribian, se era realmente isso ele não tinha certeza._

_E a verdade é que por muito tempo ele se sentiu idiota, a resposta estava embaixo do seu nariz._

--

- QUE DIABOS! – gritei.

- o que foi? – perguntou Fkake enquanto descascava uma maçã.

- essa droga de livro! – estávamos a meio caminho dos arqueiros de elite e só faltava o final do livro, e eu havia resolvido ler ele achando que teria alguma coisa que me ajudaria – que decepção! –

- o livro é tão ruim assim? – perguntou Fkake com os olhos arregalados.

- não... Mas, poxa eu esperava algo mais! – reclamei – Sesshoumaru me disse que Inu Taisho achava que esse livro fosse me ajudar, mas eu não entendi como! O livro é bom até, uma bela historia para crianças, mas eu queria uma pista! –

- ah, vai ver é uma frase ou uma palavra qualquer! – mas eu estava zangada e não queria achar uma saída, essa era a verdade – e calma, lembre-se que isso ai é algo que _poderia _te _ajudar_ –

Olhei para Fkake que estava fazendo uma careta séria.

-é...- falei em tom de reclamação.

E ela sorriu.

- você está parecendo um menino do buxão! – e ela caiu na gargalhada.

- um o que? – perguntei já com trejeito de risada.

E ela começou mais uma das suas explicações mirabolantes quanto aos apelidos.

Quando ela terminou eu já estava mais calma.

- Fkake, posso fazer uma pergunta? – perguntei. (n/a: jura? oO)

- se eu responder que sim você já vai para a segunda! -

- Ok, você disse que seu pai era segundo anjo da casa do príncipe alguma coisa... – e fiz cara de criança curiosa – o que significa? –

- de acordo com o que meu pai explicou o exército celeste se divide em sete casas que são regidas pelos setes arcanjos mais fortes do céu, eu não lembro o nome de todos, mas alguns são Amitiel, Gabriel, Miguel, Uriel, Rafael, Shamael e o ultimo não me lembro. Desses sete arcanjos o mais forte é o Gabriel, apesar de alguns dizerem que Miguel é mais experiente. Miguel é o segundo em questão de força, e então vem, respectivamente, Shamael, Rafael, Amitiel, Uriel e aquele que não me lembro, entendeu até aqui? –

Acenei afirmativamente.

- garota esperta, papai demorou doze anos para me ensinar – e ela riu, depois limpou a garganta – as sete casas então possuem tantos anjos que é impossível se contar. Os mais fortes estão na casa de Gabriel, os segundos mais fortes na casa de Miguel e assim por diante. Mas dentro das casas também há essa seleção de força, por exemplo: o mais forte, que é o arcanjo regente ou príncipe, é o anjo número um. O anjo numero dois é aquele que é mais forte que todos os anjos, mas menos forte que os anjos regentes, o numero três é aquele abaixo somente do anjo numero dois e dos príncipes... – (n/a: só para lembrar a todos que estão lendo, essa história é uma FICÇÃO, o que eu escrevo não significa nada)

- Uau! – falei admirada – seu pai era o segundo anjo da casa de... –

- Gabriel! – ela completou. Ai eu fiquei mais impressionada.

- seu pai era o mais forte de todos os anjos? – ela riu.

- hoje não é mais, ele foi banido do céu por se apaixonar por uma humana! – e Fkake me olhou sorridente – geralmente os anjos são banidos do céu por causa do amor... –

- e quanto ao lúcifer? – falei.

- amor aos seus ideais! – ela respondeu – papai disse que antes mesmo de Gabriel nascer Lúcifer já havia sido banido... –

- dá até arrepios! –

- sim, dá! – e Fkake começou a rir.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Pelo alto das árvores, Crys voava.

Pelo jeito que ela mexia as orelhas dava para ver que estava agitada.

- Crys? – perguntei.

- é ótimo voltar para casa! – falou ela e quando olhei para frente e vi uma grande montanha se estender pelo horizonte.

- estamos chegando, Fkake! – falei por sobre o ombro.

- Ok! – e ela tossiu – senhores passageiros por favor mantenham os braços nos limites do cavalo! –

- olha o respeito! – reclamou Crys.

Fkake olhou para trás.

- urra, o respeito passou tão rápido que nem vi! -

**OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooOooOooO****OooOooO**

**Olha soh quem resolveu aparecer!!**

**uahuahauha, sei que demorei mas o capitulo ficou bem grandinho neh??**

**(grandnho?? 34 paginas)**

**pessoal, infelizmente eu estou muito ocupada ultimamente então não vai dar para eu responder as reviews nesse capitulo tb...**

**eu estou correndo contra o tempo ultimamente!!uahuahuaha**

**-  
**

**às leitoras novas: valeu gente! adorei as reviews.**

**aos leitores antigos (a maioria amigos): naum estou respondendo as reviews mas v sabem que eu sempre leio e adorei todas as que recebi!!**

-

_Agora vamos a um assunto sério:_

_eu queria a opnião de vocês quanto a uma encruzilhada em que estou..._

_Os Guariões dos Elementos tem qatro possiveis finais, tres deles os leitores iram odiar, mas é original._

_mas o que realmente me está ecncucando eh o seguinte, quando essa hiostoria acabar provavelmente eu vou ter que escrever uma continuação, Os Guardiões dos Elementos dois. onde não é mais uma guerra em Elpard mas um probleminha que os Guardiões teram._

_a pergunta eh a seguinte: o que vcs acham sobre Guardiões dos Elementos ter uma continuação??_

* * *

**Capitulo grandinho... mereço pelo menos uma review neh?  
**


	37. Unidos

**Capítulo XXXVII: Unidos**

Ao contrário do que aconteceu na entrada da cidade suspensa, onde encontramos somente um elfo, foi nos aproximarmos da montanha e vimos aquela espécie de nuvem de aves se aproximar.

Mais dez segundos e já dava para ver que não eram aves.

- o que diabos é isso? – exclamou Fkake.

- nós ultrapassamos a barreira dos arqueiros de elite, eles devem estar vindo para descobrir quem são os intrusos – olhei para frente e vi que havia um cavalo que estava muito na frente que os outros.

Ele foi o primeiro a chegar.

- olá, Biondha! – falei com um aceno.

- Kagome? – falou ele curioso – o que está fazendo por aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –

- nós viemos trazer uma mensagem para o Mailon! – expliquei.

Ele acenou afirmativamente e olhou para Fkake.

- vamos pousar! – falou a égua alada de Biondha para Crys.

Quando chegamos ao chão foi o exato momento em que os elfos chegaram e ficaram sobrevoando a clareira em que nos encontrávamos com os arcos de prontidão.

- eu vou chamar o Mailon! – se prontificou Biondha alçando vôo novamente.

Fkake observava os elfos voando sobre nós.

- eles são preparados – ela comentou ainda olhando para cima – há uma falha ali – e apontou – mas é uma ótima estratégia! –

- como assim? – perguntei descendo de Crys.

- vê como eles voam em direções diferentes e não se chocam? – ela perguntou – é por que esse tipo de vôo já é preparado de antemão e cada um sabe a sua localização, mas tem uma falha mais em baixo, como se faltasse alguém! – e ela colocou a mão no queixo – é eficaz, mas essa posição deixam os cavalos um pouco desprotegidos! –

Fkake era realmente estranha, em vinte segundos observando os elfos ela já notara até a estratégia deles?

Olhei para cima para ver o que ela comentara, mas acabei avistando a égua alada de Biondha e Cliah se aproximar.

Enquanto Mailon e Biondha estavam se aproximando os elfos abriam caminho para eles.

Olhei para Mailon e o vi com a mesma expressão com a qual eu havia visto na primeira vez.

Ali mesmo, nos arqueiros de elite.

Sabe quando você vê uma foto de uma pessoa de cinco anos antes? E essa pessoa nesses cinco anos passou por muitos problemas? Foi mais ou menos isso que eu conciliei.

O Mailon que Fkake conhecia, por exemplo, era o homem lindo que usava roupas informais, sempre tinha uma piada na ponta da língua, e um sorriso no rosto, pelo menos um olhar divertido.

Mas ali, onde ela era um general, as coisas tinham que mudar de figura, ele não podia se comportar do jeito que queria.

Agora não havia sorriso (o rosto ainda estava lindo, mas sério), o olhar era frio. Usava uma armadura brilhante e escura, indicação de alta patente.

Olhei de relance para Fkake e vi que ela não entendia nada.

Ele pousou a quinze metros de nós e falou algo para Biondha antes de se virar.

- podem pousar! – falou Biondha par os elfos.

Mailon começou a se aproximar, e quando teve certeza que nenhuns de seus soldados o viam ele sorriu.

- General Mailon! – falei com uma reverencia brincalhona.

- Duquesa Kagome! – ele se inclinou também, com uma voz que deixava transparecer brincadeira.

- desde quando você é general? – perguntou Fkake surpresa.

- desde que eu consigo atirar com um arco! – ele respondeu – como foi a viagem? – ele perguntou olhando para Fkake.

- muito boa! – ela falou cortês, mas a verdade é que parecia que ela estava um pouco irritada.

Mailon notou e franziu o cenho.

Biondha observou tudo com cuidado e me encarou como que me perguntando se o que ele via era verdade.

Eu acenei afirmativamente.

Biondha arregalou os olhos e falou somente com os lábios: o Mailon está dominado?

Eu acenei novamente.

- Caramba! – exclamou Biondha.

- Biondha? – perguntou Mailon – o que foi? –

- eu lembrei que a Laymê pode ter chance de estar grávida de um garoto! – Biondha respondeu tentando desviar a atenção de Mailon.

- mas você sempre soube disso! – replicou Mailon, Biondha somente balançou os ombros – mande os arqueiros abaixarem os arcos! – falou Mailon ao ver Fkake olhar de rabo de olho para os elfos.

- abaixem os arcos! – mandou Biondha. A maioria obedeceu, mas houve três elfos que continuaram com os arcos de prontidão.

Mailon viu aquilo e se virou lentamente, novamente com a expressão de carrasco.

- eu mandei abaixar os arcos! – ele disse calmamente.

Dois deles estremeceram e abaixaram, mas houve um que continuou com o arco puxado.

- o senhor tem certeza? – perguntou o elfo com voz falha – elas são elfas de cabelos negros! – Mailon olhou para o elfo. Sabe aquele olhar de pai quando você está fazendo algo errado? Pronto, foi esse olhar.

- eu saberia se estivesse em perigo na frente da minha própria irmã! – disse Mailon pausadamente.

O elfo notou o erro e abaixou o arco.

Fkake assobiou baixinho.

- que moral, queria poder fazer isso com meus soldados! – e ela sorriu alegre.

- vocês não devem ter vindo aqui somente para ver meu lindo rostinho, não é? – falou Mailon.

- eu não posso ter saudades do meu irmão? – perguntei.

- ah pode sim! Mas se a Saudade fosse tão grande deveria ter pulado em cima de mim na hora que me viu! – e ele abriu os braços.

Eu sorri e o abracei.

Enquanto ele me abraçava ele olhou para Fkake:

- e você não está com saudades de mim também, não? – e sorriu – minha cota de abraços está longe de acabar! –

- quem sabe outra hora! – e ela fez um jóia com a mão.

- outra hora... – sussurrou Biondha pensativo.

- Voltar para a base! – ordenou Mailon para os elfos – cuidem dos novatos! –

Os elfos acenaram afirmativamente e alçaram vôo.

- Mailon, temos mensagens para você! – falei.

- eu vou indo Mailon, - replicou Biondha – tente se apressar! – e se foi também. Deixando Mailon conosco.

Enquanto Cliah conversava com Crys Mailon nos chamou para irmos de pé.

- quais mensagens? – ele perguntou.

- a primeira é de Sesshoumaru! – ele acenou dizendo que estava ouvindo – ele disse que provavelmente você está certo, e que o único jeito de remediar era 'atrasar' –

Mailon parou branco como cera.

- eu estou certo? – e as mãos dele começaram a se fechar com raiva – Eu... eu estava implorando para que estivesse errado! – e ele passou a mão no rosto.

- é algo muito importante? – perguntou Fkake.

- caso de ganhar ou não a guerra! – ele respondeu – se eu estou certo, então podemos esquecer a vitória! –

- como? – falamos eu e Fkake ao mesmo tempo.

- pelo menos ainda temos algum tempo para a batalha! – ele disse suspirando lembrando.

- na verdade não, - falou Fkake – a segunda mensagem era o plano de batalha, que ocorrerá daqui a quatro dias! –

Mailon arregalou os olhos.

- QUÊ? – ele começou andar para trás assustado – digam pra mim, por favor, que os conselheiros reais não sabem do plano! – pediu Mailon.

- eles sabem, sim! – falamos confusas.

- Oh, Anascliva! – ele se queixou se sentando encostado a uma árvore – Luiomew, eu... Não acredito! Eu deveria ter avisado para a rainha antes, mas eu não tinha certeza! -

- é algo tão sério assim? – perguntou Fkake surpresa com a reação dele.

- você nem imagina! – e levantou o rosto – espera, Sesshoumaru disse que para remediar era preciso atrasar? – e ele franziu o cenho – me contem esse plano de batalha! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Abri a mochila e tirei um short preto e uma blusa branca de alças, joguei em cima da cama e olhei de relance para Fkake que estava esparramada na cama ao lado da minha.

Olhei em volta, o quarto era bem masculino, com paredes cinzentas, uma lareira pequena e uma enorme almofada entre as duas camas.

Crys fuçava na lareira procurando algo.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei.

- espere um pouco e você verá! – ela respondeu apertando uma pedra dentro da lareira.

Ao lado da lareira um compartimento se abriu. E ele estava cheio de feno.

- eu adoro esse lugar! – falou Crys satisfeita.

- quanto tempo a gente vai ficar aqui? – perguntou Fkake.

- temos a noite de hoje... acho que amanhã ao anoitecer estaremos indo embora – respondi trocando de roupa.

- ótimo! – ela falou girando na cama e se cobrindo – me acorde amanhã a noite! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Já vestida com outra roupa, e com uma Fkake sonolenta do lado, saímos do quarto para ver a cerimônia que haveria entre os arqueiros de elite.

Para quem não se lembra de como é na montanha dos Riuber's (como os arqueiros de elite se denominam): as portas dos quartos davam direto para uma pequena planície em cima da montanha. E em baixo dessa havia outra planície só que bem maior, que era a que os elfos usavam para treinar, e da ponta dessa havia uma queda de mais de mil pés. Podia-se comparar a uma escada.

Eu e Fkake nos sentamos na beirada da planície dos quartos e ficamos balançando as pernas no ar. Crys deitou ao meu lado com a cabeça em baixo do meu braço.

Fkake olhou para baixo com medo.

- ainda com medo de altura? – perguntei.

- não tanto quanto antes! – ela respondeu sorridente - o que está acontecendo lá em baixo? – ela perguntou para Crys.

- é o ritual de escolha, onde os cavalos alados escolhem seus companheiros! – Crys respondeu.

- ah! – ela exclamou, e começou a cantar: - Cavalos alados e seus cavaleiros brincam ao luar, tomando de assalto o dia que vai chegar! Boa noite, meu aaaamor! – (n/a: para quem não sabe essa musica eh do Richie, sabe, aquele que cantou menina veneno).

- Boa noite para você também, paixão! – disse Mailon sentando ao lado dela e estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Ei, não me assusta! – ela replicou.

Ele sorriu e colocou o braço por cima do ombro dela.

- General Mailon! – falou um dos soldados se aproximando – Os cavalos alados sem companheiros já foram avistados! –

- ótimo – respondeu Mailon para ele com a expressão séria – peça para Jilou e Kichui prepararem o local de pouso! –

- sim, senhor! – e o soldado saiu apressado.

Fkake observou tudo e reclamou:

- por que você nunca me falou que era General dos elfos? – se queixou ela.

Eu e Crys nos entreolhamos como que curiosas.

- você não perguntou! – ele respondeu.

- verdade! Como eu pude esquecer? – e ela bateu na própria testa – quando conheço uma pessoa a primeira coisa que eu falo é: 'Você é um general? Não?! Desculpe, não estou interessada!' – e ela voltou a encarar ele.

Mailon deixou as sobrancelhas caírem, e entreabriu os lábios com olhos de uma pessoa triste.

- me perdoe! – ele pediu em um sussurro.

Fkake olhou para frente.

**Como ela consegue resistir quando ele faz essa cara? **Perguntei para Crys por pensamento.

_Não faço idéia, até eu estou com vontade de dizer que o perdôo._

Dava para ver o esforço que Fkake fazia para não rir.

Mas ela continuava a olhar para frente.

Ela passou a mão no queixo.

Mailon a imitou.

Ela notou e começou a balançar as pernas.

Mailon fez o mesmo. Os dois estavam brincando de algo como 'siga ao líder'.

Fkake começou a fazer careta.

- Vamos, Crys! – me levantei rindo – que o nível começou a baixar aqui! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- ah, acabaram a brincadeira, já? – perguntei quando vi Fkake entrar no quarto.

- ele ganhou! – ela falou triste – ele me imitou até quando eu mandei beijinho para o Biondha! –

Crys começou a rir.

- eu não consigo imaginar essa cena! – falei com uma espécie de tique nervoso na sobrancelha.

- eu sim! – disse Crys ainda rindo.

- eu consigo me lembrar – Fkake resmungou soprando uma mecha de cabelo para longe do rosto – o coitado do Biondha não entendeu nada! Eu imagino se eu beijasse alguém se ele também faria! –

- ele beijaria você! – falei com um sorriso.

- opa – ela voltou-se para a porta – o que não falta é elfo gato lá fora! – e ela saiu com um sorriso sinistro.

Eu e Crys nos entreolhamos e saímos correndo para a porta para ver o que ela faria.

Mas a encontramos parada observando Mailon que estava segurando um elfo pela beca do quimono. E parecia com raiva.

Biondha tentava acalmar Mailon.

- se eu ouvir as palavras 'Mulher do General' 'irmã do General' e 'Gostosas' novamente da sua boca... – Mailon falava pausadamente como se tentasse se controlar, ele parou e respirou fundo – sabe o castigo o número 3? – o elfo ficou branco – vai mesmo pegar esse trem? –

- não, senhor! – disse o elfo.

Mailon o soltou, e de pirraça ainda deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do elfo.

- Vá! – ordenou Mailon, e ele se foi.

- você está muito esquentado, Mailon! – falou Biondha sorrindo.

- esquentado? – disse Mailon com raiva – você viu o que aquele filho da mãe disse? – ele apontou o elfo com as duas mãos com uma expressão indignada.

- Mas o que ele falou é verdade! – falou Biondha rindo e Mailon estreitou os olhos.

- qual a conversa mesmo? – perguntou Fkake se aproximando, Mailon colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Fkake e a arrastou para longe. Mas ainda olhou por sobre o ombro e lançou um olhar possessivo para Biondha.

Foi então que Biondha caiu na risada de vez e Mailon recebeu um olhar curioso de Fkake.

- Crys, a Fkake vai morrer! – comentei olhando em volta. Pois no exército dos arqueiros também havia elfas, e pelo olhar delas, bastante possessivas com quanto ao (n/a: gostoso) general.

- vamos ficar na retaguarda! – falou Crys começando a andar.

- eu quero o Inuyasha! – reclamei.

- Oh, amor que é grande! – riu Crys.

- eu estou com saudades, isso é sadio! –

- muito! – ela falou ainda rindo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- como funciona essa cerimônia? – perguntei vendo os cavalos jovens se aproximando.

- elfos vêm fazer testes todo mês, se eles tiverem habilidades eles passam para o ritual de escolha – ele apontou para cavalos jovens e os elfos que andavam entre si – quando um elfo toca um cavalo que é destinado a ser seu companheiro os dois reconhecem um ao outro – mailon se sentou em uma árvore caída.

- sério? – perguntei. Ele me puxou pelo braço e me fez sentar no colo dele.

- sim – ele sorriu e cheirou meu pescoço – cheirosa, sinceramente, eu vou te esconder em algum lugar para o Inuyasha nunca mais te achar! –

Abracei ele pelo pescoço e disse:

- o Inuyasha vai esconder a Fkake no armário se você fizer isso! – e ele fechou a cara.

- isso é maldade! –

Sorri.

- Mailon você me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tinha algo importante para me falar! – ele me olhou e piscou algumas vezes.

- duas coisas importantes – ele disse sem me olhar – a primeira, eu descobri a verdadeira causa do Naraku estar atacando Elpard! –

- eu já sei isso! – respondi – ele ficou louco e foi banido! –

Mailon negou com a cabeça bem devagar e com uma expressão de quem lamentava muito.

- O conselho real, estava querendo aniquilar todos os magos! – Mailon não mostrava reação nenhuma – os magos eram uma ameaça, eles poderiam tomar o poder da rainha a qualquer momento – eu ouvia o que ele falava tentando entender – o único que foi contra essa chacina foi Naraku... – ele parou.

E esperou a minha reação.

- os conselheiros reais... queriam matar os magos? – e respirei fundo. Na verdade eu estava calma demais para quem recebia uma noticia daquela, talvez a ficha ainda não houvesse caído – eu... estaria morta agora? –

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

- Naraku iria se casar com Lorena, Kagome! – ele disse e respirou fundo – e o conselho em peso havia votado na morte dos magos... Sabe o que aconteceria? O que os conselheiros iriam fazer? E o único que foi contra foi ele, mas, o que um voto faria de diferença contra nove? – eu encarava Mailon como que pedindo para que ele sorrisse e dissesse: brincadeira, ele é o vilão que sempre achamos; mas Mailon não parecia que faria aquilo – Naraku contou o plano para a rainha, que por sorte conseguiu intervir no plano. Mas a vingança dos conselheiros ficaria por isso? Está entendendo o que foi que aconteceu? – ele parecia preocupado – os conselheiros inventaram todas aquelas mentiras, e ele foi exilado! –

Eu fiquei calada.

Havia outra coisa a fazer?

Eu e Mailon conversávamos tão baixinho que até o silencio parecia fazer parte da cena.

Eu estava paralisada.

Sentindo-me pior do que uma pessoa sem objetivos, mas sim como uma pessoa com os objetivos errados.

Ele encostou a testa dele com a minha.

- eu sei o que você está imaginando... – ele sussurrou – mas esse era o Naraku de antes. Agora, ele tem raiva de Elpard. Se ele tomar Elpard aqui vai se tornar um caos! –

- mas... Ele foi banido injustamente! – falei fechando os olhos.

- acho que estamos lutando pelo lado certo, Kaa! – ele disse e segurou meu rosto – que eu saiba você não está protegendo os conselheiros e sim Elpard! –

Não respondi nada e somente suspirei.

- meu medo, é que... os conselheiros sabem que Naraku está atacando Elpard por causa deles... E se eu os conheço eles tentariam se redimir! – ele comentou.

- como assim? – perguntei.

- pelo recado de Sesshoumaru ainda não é certeza, por isso não vou preocupar você... na hora certa você saberá! –

Esperei alguns momentos.

- e a segunda? – perguntei.

- eu terminei de traduzir as escrituras! – ele sorriu – amanhã vá no meu quarto que eu lhe explico tudo! – estreitei os olhos.

- e quanto ao Naraku? – perguntei – esse assunto vai ficar por assim mesmo? –

- eu só queria que você soubesse pelo quê está lutando! – ele respondeu.

_Kagome... Você está lendo a mente dos elfos?_

Perguntou Crys.

**Eu não...**

_Deveria!_

Estranhei o comentário e fiz o que ela mandou.

''Não importa o que o general faça, elas não deixam de ser lindas...''

''Ih, esse plano do Biondha pode dar errado''

''o general está muito protetor...''

- tem certeza que essa elfa é irmã do general? – espera, dessa vez não era um pensamento – mais se parece que é a amante dele! –

- desgraçado! – falou Mailon se levantando comigo ainda no colo.

Eu cai no chão, mas ele me segurou antes de eu cair totalmente.

- você fez de propósito! – reclamei. Ele fez uma careta.

- não sei! – ele disse me ajudando a levantar.

- como não sabe? – perguntei.

- antes de eu me levantar passou pela minha cabeça que você cairia – ele riu – mas não quis fazer isso! – e beijou minha bochecha.

- vou chamar a Fkake para te bater! –

- falando na minianã, cadê ela? Espero que ela não esteja tentando embebedar algum elfo! – e ele olhou em volta. E eu fiz o mesmo – não disse!! – e ele apontou para Fkake que oferecia um copo para um elfo alto.

- FKAKE! – gritei chamando-a.

Ela virou surpresa pelo chamado, e bateu sem querer em um cavalo alado de pêlo castanho.

Os dois se encararam. Cavalo e Fkake pareciam hipnotizados.

- Ah, não! Lascou! – gemeu Mailon.

- que foi? – Mailon passou a mão no rosto.

- Nunca! Não, Não! Nem pensar! – olhei para Fkake que ainda encarava o cavalo, e eu não entendia nada.

Fkake se recuperou e saiu andando em nossa direção.

- diz para mim que seu coração não está acelerado... – pediu Mailon a encarando.

- está sim... Por quê? – ela perguntou.

- ah, inferno! Eu vou dá um sumiço em você Fkake! –

- ih, Mailon! – disse Biondha se aproximando – parece que a Fkake vai se mudar para cá, né? –

- do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Fkake.

- se nós sairmos vivos dessa guerra... – falou Mailon enfezado – a gente conversa... –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Era um pouco tarde naquela manhã, e logo cedo Biondha havia chamado Fkake para fazer algo.

Bati na porta do quarto de Mailon.

- se for cobrança pode ir embora! – Mailon gritou do quarto.

Abri a porta e entrei.

- alguém vem te cobrar aqui? – perguntei.

- sei lá, não custa nada prevenir! – ele falou deitando na enorme cama que havia no quarto.

Que também era bem masculino, mas era uma bagunça sem fim. Roupas jogadas para lá. Papeis jogados para cá. Havia uma parede cheia de livros amontoados um em cima do outro.

Havia também uma caixa estranha que ao me aproximar notei estar cheia de besteiras como pedrinhas pontiagudas, chaves enferrujadas, anéis quebrados, pequenos vidrinhos vazios.

- por que você guarda toda essa tralha? – perguntei. Ele deu de ombros.

- nem sei, eu não tenho onde guardar então jogo em qualquer canto. O Biondha que me deu essa caixa! – ele sorriu e coçou os olhos.

- pelo jeito você acordou bem tarde! – respondi me sentando na beirada da cama, vendo ele só com a calça de um pijama cinza.

Ele se levantou da cama e pegou a pasta dos pergaminhos dos antigos guardiões.

- por onde começamos? – ele perguntou.

- você quem sabe! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- você nunca havia se perguntado sobre o que havia acontecido com a jóia de quatro almas que se originou da alma de Midoriko? – Mailon falou se aproximando.

- não tenho certeza! – falei apertando as mãos, surpresa.

- Midoriko se transformou na jóia, mas os guardiões não a usaram – ele folheava os pergaminhos – de acordo com Roan, ele estava triste demais pela morte da esposa para usar a jóia – Mailon levantou o rosto e me observou – eles deram os pedaços da jóia para os respectivos companheiros... Para que a jóia fosse passada de geração em geração até chegar às mãos dos guardiões seguintes... Vocês! – ele apontou para o pedaço da jóia e quatro almas que estava pendurado em meu pescoço – o sacrifício não precisará ser feito para vocês conseguirem poder, Kagome! Midoriko já o fez por vocês! –

Peguei a jóia nas mãos, sem conseguir acreditar que o poder que tanto almejávamos sempre esteve conosco.

Foi quando o livro dos borrões de James Cowl fez todo sentido.

E as frases voltaram na minha mente:

''..._E a verdade é que por muito tempo ele se sentiu idiota, a resposta estava embaixo do seu nariz''._

Como eu fui burra.

A verdade, o poder, estava bem embaixo do meu nariz.

Como diabos é que eu sempre tive essa jóia comigo e nunca me lembrei dela?

Como?

Olhei para Mailon.

- eu também descobri como se faz aquele feitiço para quebrar o elo da alma de uma pessoa e seu corpo... É realmente o desejo de vencer! Não entendi, mas fazer o que! –

Abri a boca para perguntar como fazer para absorver o poder da jóia de quatro almas.

Mas ouvimos batidas na porta.

Mailon se levantou e abriu.

Biondha entrou empurrando Fkake.

- o que é isso? – perguntou Mailon e Fkake ao mesmo tempo.

- você foi bem sucedida! Seu prêmio será passar o dia no quarto do general com ele! – e Biondha me chamou com um aceno, eu sai correndo para a porta e vi ele trancar o quarto por fora com a chave.

- o que está acontecendo? – perguntei surpresa. Apesar de não entender muito bem eu havia adorado a idéia do Biondha.

- se lembra de ontem? – falou Biondha se afastando ao ouvir os socos na porta – o que aconteceu quando a Fkake encostou-se àquele cavalo? Hoje fizemos um teste para saber se ela é apta a ser uma arqueira de elite... e ela passou! Na verdade passou com resultados melhores que um arqueiro profissional! – e ele riu divertido – e achei que ela merecia uma premiação pelo bom desempenho! –

- a trancou no quarto com o Mailon! – meus olhos brilhavam.

- é! –

- adorei! – gritei.

Mas me recompus quando vi os olhares assassinos de _certas_ elfas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Mailon se deitando na cama. Fkake o olhou e bateu na porta mais uma vez.

- o Biondha me acordou às seis da manhã por causa de um teste não sei para quê e depois ele me disse que fui bem e que meu prêmio seria passar o dia com você aqui! – ela falou irritada.

- e é tão ruim assim passar o dia comigo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e indicou o lado vago da grande cama que havia no quarto.

- Ah, não! Pode mandar me tirarem daqui, eu não quero nem saber, você está muito pervertido para o meu gosto! – ela falou balançando as mãos.

- e olha que nem é dia de lua cheia! – ele acenou com a cabeça.

- você é um elfo não um lobisomem... – ela colocou as duas mãos no quadril.

- você não imagina a fera que eu viro entre quatro paredes! – e ele riu da expressão dela.

- manda abrir a porta! – ela pediu.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela.

- eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira! – ele disse sério.

- e quem disse que eu estou preocupada com o que você pode fazer comigo? Estou preocupada com o que eu posso fazer com você! Imagina, matar o general e o duque dos elfos! – e ela se encostou contra a porta.

- matar de amor? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – eu topo! –

- você quer apanhar, não é? – e ela cruzou os braços.

- de você eu aceito! – e ele riu.

- masoquista! –

- só por você! – e ele deu um daqueles sorrisos de galã.

- hum, gostei da idéia! – e ela olhou em volta – tem chicotinho ai? –

E enquanto ela observava o quarto, se sentou na cama.

Ele riu mais ainda e sentou ao lado dela.

- ainda quer sair daqui? – ele perguntou.

- ah, se quero! Ficar trancada com um pervertido não faz bem para pobres moças inocentes como eu! – ela mexeu nos bolsos tirando um baralho – sabia que estava aqui, sempre trago comigo para jogar paciência! –

- jogar o que? – ele perguntou.

- paciência... Sabe, aquele jogo que você se estressa jogando? – ele acenou negativamente – bora jogar truco? –

- eu não jogo! – ele respondeu.

- que tipo de pervertido é você que não joga baralho? – e ela começou a embaralhar.

- vamos fazer uma aposta então! – ele replicou.

- se eu ganhar você ordena que abram a porta! – ela disse.

- e se eu ganhar você me dá um beijo? – ele disse se inclinando para a frente.

- de jeito nenhum, apostar beijo só me dá prejuízo! – ela negou com a cabeça – eu passo a tarde aqui! –

- feito! – e ele estendeu a mão.

_Dez minutos depois_

Fkake batia em Mailon com um travesseiro.

- mentiroso! – e ele ria que faltava não agüentar mais – você me disse que não sabia jogar truco! –

- eu não sabia que truco era mesma coisa que colmo! – mas ela não parava de bater nele.

- não adianta me bater! – ele disse segurando o travesseiro e empurrando ela sobre a cama a fazendo cair deitada, ele caiu sobre ela, com as duas mãos em volta da cintura de Fkake – você perdeu, então vai passar o dia aqui comigo! –

Foi quando ele notou a posição em que estavam, ele ficou sem graça, ela vermelha, mas ele não a soltou.

Ele começou a baixar o rosto em direção do dela.

E ela entreabriu os lábios, sussurrando:

- eu estou com sono! – ela se queixou.

- isso é que é cortar tesão! – ele franziu o cenho.

- mas eu estou com sono! – ela falou novamente.

- dorme abraçada comigo! – ele sugeriu.

- posso mesmo dormir? – ela perguntou.

- claro! – ele respondeu sorrindo interessado.

- ótimo! – e ela empurrou a barriga dele com o pé, fazendo com que ele caísse da cama com os pés para o alto.

- o que... – ele falou surpreso.

Ela jogou um travesseiro e um lençol para ele.

- seja um cavalheiro e não me perturbe! – e ela encostou a cabeça no travesseiro dele.

- vai me fazer dormir no chão? – ele se queixou.

- em cima de mim é que você não vai dormir! -

Acabou que os dois estavam com tanto sono que realmente acabaram dormindo.

Quando Mailon acordou já devia ser meio-dia.

Ele passou a mão nas costas vendo que estava doendo.

- essa filhote de piquinês, me fez dormir no chão mesmo! – e ele a viu deitada, com um pé de um lado da cama e o outro pé do outro lado.

Ele se levantou e empurrou a perna dela deitando do lado esquerdo da cama.

- ei, miniatura de fada, está dormindo? – ele perguntou no ouvido dela.

Ela se mexeu e respondeu:

- estou! – e respirou fundo.

- está? – e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- umhum! – ela resmungou.

- você é realmente estranha! – e ele voltou a se deitar – mas eu vou com a sua cara! -

- E você não é de todo mal! – ela resmungou.

Ele se ergueu nos cotovelos e a observou:

- sério é? – ele perguntou realmente interessado no rumo da 'conversa'.  
- não... Você é engraçado, sedutor, simpático... Não seria difícil eu me interessar por você! –

Ele sorriu gostando da situação.

- e... Você está interessada? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

- o que você acha? – ela perguntou.

- não faço idéia, eu não sei ler mentes como a Kagome e os outros! – e ele se inclinava sobre ela cada vez mais.

- que pena bonitão... Se você pudesse... Já saberia a verdade a muito tempo! – ela falava com a voz entrecortada.

- posso manter a esperança? – ele perguntou.

- esperança? Por que não a certeza? – e ela se acomodou mais ao travesseiro.

- certeza? – mas ela não respondeu mais – ei você estava dormindo mesmo? –

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- só o que me faltava, a garota é sonâmbula! – ele reclamou voltando a se deitar.

Até que ele tentou dormir, mas ele pensava em outra coisa.

O que Fkake falara não fazia muito o deixara incrivelmente inquieto.

- arre! – ele reclamou girando na cama – não sei quem é mais maluco, eu ou ela! –

E ele esmurrou o travesseiro.

Cinco minutos depois ele não estava melhor.

- por que diabos eu fui gostar dessa maluca? Tanta elfa linda me dando o maior mole e foi só essa formiga-de-fogo me derrubar e eu gamei nela? –

Ele socou a própria mão.

- isso é maldição da mamãe só pode! – ele se queixou – ela sempre disse que o feitiço vai contra o feiticeiro... é foi maldição da mamãe! –

- coitada da sua mãe! – reclamou Fkake.

- coitada nada... Ela sempre botou praga em... Você está acordada? – ele se virou para ela.

- tem um louco na cama em que eu estou dormindo gritando que a mãe dele é feiticeira, o que você acha? –

Ele não respondeu nada.

- falando nisso! – e ela o empurrou da cama mais uma vez – seu pervertido, o que você está fazendo na mesma cama que eu? –

- eu estava querendo te abusar! – ele disse massageando as nádegas – você está pelada, não está vendo não? Eu tirei sua roupa! – ele fez aquela expressão de: você está sendo idiota.

- ah, eu vou contar para o papai –

- eu digo que ele vem me bater se ele for macho! – ele falou com raiva.

Mas ele não entendia a irritação.

- Há, meu pai já matou cinco demônios só por que eles disseram que o Elvys Preslley tinha cara de gay! – ela falou. (n/a: agora eles começam com a briga: meu cavalo é maior que o seu cavalo, que nem a Mia e o Nicholas; Mia do filme o diário de uma princesa, não do rebeldes ¬¬...)

Mailon parou.

- espera, você está querendo me dizer que seu pai é tão louco quanto você? – ele a olhou pacientemente.

- demorou... – ela sorriu – na verdade acho que ele e meu irmão são bem mais loucos que eu... Toda sexta feira eles vão para o ultimo andar do prédio cuspir na cabeça do povo! – Mailon se levantou e se sentou na cama.

- eles são mais loucos que você – ele fez uma expressão desolada – eu me pergunto em que roubada estou me metendo! –

Ela riu alto.

- se eu for falar das loucuras que meu pai e meu irmão fazem vou passar o dia falando! – ela replicou.

- e a sua mãe? – perguntou Mailon.

- é a mais normal lá de casa, e olha que ela passa o dia todinho cantando 'Set me Free' – Mailon escondeu o próprio rosto entre as mãos.

- agora entendi o porquê de você ser assim! – ele balançou a cabeça.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- pedra, papel, tesoura! – falavam Fkake e Mailon, apostando em qual dos dois ganhariam.

Deu empate, os dois colocaram tesoura.

- pedra, papel, tesoura! – empate novamente, com pedra.

- pedra, papel, tesoura! – empate novamente, dessa vez com tesoura novamente.

- eu desisto! – se queixou Mailon – é a décima vez que empata! –

- então manda abrirem a porta! – ela pediu.

- mas eu não perdi! –

- mas desistiu, dá no mesmo! – e ela cruzou os braços.

Mailon começou a dizer que não havia perdido e ela que ele devia mandar abrir a porta.

No meio da briga os dois pararam ao ouvir a porta sendo destrancada.

Mailon lançou um olhar triste para Fkake e resmungou:

- não precisa mais, se quiser pode ir! – e ele levantou da cama.

- ah, não senhor! – e segurou o braço dele – pode sentar ai e jogar truco comigo de novo! –

Mailon sorriu. Não um sorriso de galã, ou de malicia, ou ainda de divertimento.

Um sorriso de felicidade.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Como vai ser? – perguntei para Mailon – daqui a meia hora eu e a Fkake estamos indo embora! – falei vendo o sol quase se pondo.

- se vocês esperarem eu falar com o Biondha sobre a movimentação dos elfos, eu vou com vocês! – ele replicou.

- o general não vai seguir com as tropas? –

- quem faz tudo mesmo é o Biondha, eu não vou deixar é a minha irmã e a minha futura lavadeira de roupas irem sozinhas a noite! – ele deu de ombros.

- olha Crys – falou Fkake se aproximando – o Mailon agora está te achando com cara de máquina de lavar! –

- nem vem, Fkake, que você sabe de quem eu estava falando! – e ele sorriu.

- casamento entre irmãos é pecado! – ela falou olhando para mim.

- ah, se faça de desentendida... – se queixou Mailon – um dia você me ouve! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- olha pervertido! – falou Fkake estendendo o saco de dormir no chão – pode dormir bem longe de mim! –

Mailon deu língua para ela e disse:

- nem se preocupa garota! Eu tenho a minha irmã para me aquecer de noite! – e ele deitou ao meu lado.

- os dois! – reclamei – são quatro da manhã, vão dormir que eu quero chegar antes das nove da manhã em Moh'r! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- estamos chegando! – falou Cliah indo cada vez mais rápido.

- eu jurava que o Klaus viria atrás da Fkake! – comentou Mailon com Cliah.

Pela conversa logo notei que eles se referiam ao cavalo que havia esbarrado na Fkake dois dias atrás.

Mas ela nem ouvia. Estava preocupada demais em se segurar.

Quando chegamos ao castelo o vimos como nunca antes.

Tão apinhado de magos e soldados que parecia que haveria um show no castelo.

Pousamos na parte de trás, que estava tão cheia quanto a frente.

Cliah e Crys pousaram onde deram e pulamos apressados.

- você é uma guardiã? – perguntou uma maga segurando minha mão – me dê sua benção! –

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- eu não sou ninguém para a abençoar! – e sai andando apressada com Crys e Fkake ao meu lado.

Mailon e Cliah logo nos acompanharam quando entramos.

Ao chegar no salão, que era o local onde a rainha mandara distribuir armas e escudos, avistei de longe Kirara e Giant conversando com Sangô e Miroku.

- ali! – apontei e saímos abrindo caminho entre as pessoas.

Quando Sangô me viu ela se aproximou sorrindo e me abraçou.

- estava preocupada com você! – ela sorriu.

- e ai, mailon! – sorri Miroku – Cliah! –

- oi gente! – falou Fkake acenando.

Olhei em volta.

- onde está o Inuyasha? – perguntei.

- ele ainda não chegou! – respondeu Miroku sério.

Uma ponta de preocupação se formou em mim.

- não se preocupa. – falou Sangô colocando a mão no meu ombro – ainda é cedo, até o final da tarde ele já deve ter chegado! –

E eu perguntei como tinha sido a viagem.

Logo apareceram Rin e Sesshoumaru.

- chegou, Ka-chan! – falou Rin me abraçando.

- olá! – e sorri estranhamente, vendo Sesshoumaru e Rin andando juntos.

- Sesshoumaru! – começou Mailon – antes de eu voltar para a minha tropa você vai me explicar direito aquela mensagem! – Sesshoumaru acenou afirmativamente.

- Fkake! – falou Weslley se aproximando.

- oi, cara de abóbora! – ela falou sorrindo.

- senti saudades, leite azedo! – e ele beliscou a bochecha dela.

- você adora se aproveitar por eu ser trinta centímetros menos que você! – ela massageou a bochecha.

- trinta centímetros mais baixa que meu ombro! – ele riu – agora pára, você tem visitas! – e na hora em que ele falou isso um par de mãos tamparam os olhos de Fkake.

Todos ficaram em silencio, e olhamos quem estava tampando os olhos de Fkake.

- advinha quem é? – falou ele.

Era um rapaz de mais ou menos vinte e seis anos. Tinha cabelos negros arrepiados com alguns fios caídos sobre a testa. Tinha uma fina cicatriz na sobrancelha e os olhos eram de um azul claro com estrias negras. Era alto, da altura de Mailon e musculoso. Ele vestia uma camisa preta onde estava escrito: estou com um idiota. E uma seta vermelha apontando para o lado esquerdo. Um all star preto e de cadarços sujos, e uma bermuda bege.

Um homem lindo.

Olhei para Mailon e o vi com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Fkake aspirou o ar lentamente.

- essa voz! E esse cheiro! – ela riu gostosamente.

- não vai adivinhar quem é? – ele perguntou perto do ouvido dela.

- meu sonho de consumo! – ela falou rindo.

Ele tirou as mãos da frente dos olhos dela.

Ela se virou e riu alto pulando em cima do rapaz.

Que a ergueu nos braços e abraçou.

- Ohan, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com um sorriso tão grande que parecia que ia de orelha a orelha.

- morrendo de saudades de você! – e ele deu um selinho nela.

Ela o abraçou mais uma vez e ele beijou o pescoço dela.

- concorrente, Mailon! – sussurrou Miroku.

- quem é o mala? – pergunto Mailon com expressão irritada.

- ah, esse é o Ohan, gente! – sorriu Fkake.

- Ohan? –

- o que você quer com minha mulher, babaca? – disse Mailon puxando Fkake para seu lado.

- mulher? – e Ohan encarou Fkake com olhar de quem não entendia nada – como assim? –

- não é isso, Ohan! – ela falou tentando voltar para o lado do rapaz, mas Mailon impediu.

- VOCÊ SE CASOU, SUA MALDITA? – gritou Ohan, chamando atenção.

- e se ela tiver feito isso? – perguntou Mailon erguendo uma sobrancelha – vai fazer o que? –

- eu quebro a sua fuça! Ninguém meche na minha garota se eu não deixar! –

- e quem é você, palhaço? – Mailon perguntou com um olhar que poderia matar alguém.

Weslley começou a rir.

- toma cuidado, Mailon! – comentou Weslley.

- cuidado? – irritou-se Mailon – esse idiota beijou a minha futura namorada, e você... – Mailon apontou para Fkake – correspondeu! – ele encarou Ohan novamente – quem é ele, Fkake? –

- o Ohan? – disse Weslley quase caindo de tanto rir – é seu futuro cunhado, Mailon! – Olhei de Fkake para Ohan vendo que realmente os dois se pareciam muito. A cor dos cabelos, a cor dos olhos, o formato dos olhos. Só eram diferentes em altura.

- Ohan Horaki! – falou Ohan com uma expressão séria.

Mailon estava desconcertado.

- você é o irmão da Fkake? – perguntou Mailon e virou-se para a garota – ele é o cara que a gente estava conversando ontem? –

- é sim! – ela respondeu.

Mailon e Ohan se encararam.

Ohan então olhou para Fkake e viu-a olhando estranhamente para Mailon.

- que olhar é esse, Fkake? – perguntou.

Ela disfarçou.

- o que? – ela falou inocentemente.

- esse brilho nos olhos, Fkake! – ele comentou. E observou Mailon.

- ah... nada! – e Mailon a observou cuidadosamente – falando nisso, o que você está fazendo aqui, Ohan? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- crise da mamãe! – ele suspirou - Mamãe falou: "Lucius Horaki vá buscar minha menina daquela guerra" aí o papai falou "ela é forte... deixa a menina, Stacy"... dai ela retrucou "de um jeito da minha menina ficar bem.. se não eu juro que você dorme no sofá por um mês!", ai papai foi no meu quarto e falou: "acorda vagabundo, vou abrir o portal e mandar você até sua irmã... Morra se for preciso.. mas traga ela sã e salva"... Ainda estou pensando em como eu faço para morrer e levar você para casa depois... Isso é complicado – ele falou aquilo super rápido e contando nos dedos.

Rin olhou para mim e vi que todos estavam sem entender quase nada.

- e ainda perguntam onde a Fkake aprendeu a ser doida! – resmungou Sangô.

- Não dá para eu ir agora! – Fkake falou – a guerra está para acabar –

- vão ganhar? –

- não sabemos! – respondeu Mailon ciente que era mais fácil ocorrer o contrário.

- não pode mesmo ir para casa? – perguntou Ohan.

- nem pensar, sua irmã é comandante aqui, sabia? – riu Weslley batendo no ombro de Ohan.

- nesse caso vou ter que ficar a garantir que ela volte viva! – comentou Ohan com um dar de ombros.

- não precisamos de principiantes no campo de batalha! – respondeu Mailon com um sorriso vitorioso.

- não vou atrapalhar! – Ohan disse sorrindo sonsamente.

- Ok, você fica e me protege! – Fkake suspirou – Mas me diga... - falou Fkake olhando para o irmão – o que aconteceu lá em casa depois que eu sai? – ela perguntou.

- se lembra dos pôsteres do Ashton Kutcher que tinha no seu quarto? – Fkake fez expressão de choro – pois é... Papai arrancou todos eles! –

- ih, o pai da Fkake deve ser conservador, né? – comentou Rin.

- e... o que ele fez com meu lindo Ashton? – ela perguntou quase chorando.

- ele colou os pôsteres no quarto dele, diz que agora aprende a fazer o biquinho dele! – ele falou com um trejeito nos lábios.

- eu sabia que ele iria fazer isso! – ela levantou o rosto – os da evanescence ainda estão lá? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- estão... cheios de bigodes e chifrinhos, mas estão! – e ela voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos – os únicos que ainda estão normais são os daqueles carinhas do Sobrenatural... –

- O Dean e o Sam? – ela suspirou aliviada – além dos meus pôsteres... algo mais mudou? – perguntou Fkake.

- Ah, Papai e mamãe estão no mesmo fogo que sempre... eu terminei com a namorada, to solteiro agora! – e ele sorriu e passou os olhos em volta, observando Sangô, Rin e a mim, depois voltou a atenção para a irmã – ah, e tem aquele cara, o Tsuke... Vai lá em casa todo dia atrás de você! –

- ex-namorado é fogo! – ela reclamou.

- você fez macumba no coitado, não é possível! – ele estralou os dedos – papai já jogou tinta vermelha nele duas vezes! –

- e papai gritou que ele parecia um pica-pau? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- nada... Papai disse que agora ele poderia ir trabalha de semáforo, só precisava pintar as pernas de verde e de amarelo o... – e ele parou quando Fkake colocou as mãos nos lábios dele -... umbigo! – continuou ele com voz abafada. Ela tirou as mãos da boca dele.

- me diga, foi mandinga, não foi? – ele apertou as bochechas dela.

- como se eu fosse te contar! – ela riu.

- conta sim! – ele sorriu olhando nos olhos dela.

- sei lá! Acho que homem gosta mesmo de apanhar e ser enxotado! – ela suspirou – quanto mais mando ir para o inferno, mas gruda que nem chiclete! –

- ora ora! Você tem cara de carrasca! – e ele tocou o nariz dela com o dedo indicador.

- sim, a cara da mamãe! – e ela deu língua para ele.

- não ofende a mamãe! Você sabe que ela sabe de tudo! –

- ih, mamãe vidente! –

- ah! – ele fez um gesto de quem se lembrara de algo – eu trouxe algo para você!

- o que? – ela falou se agarrando o irmão.

- vamos lá fora! – e ele a chamou.

Sem ter o que fazer, os seguimos.

- Weslley, o que você sabe sobre ele? – perguntei para ele.

- ah, ele é o único irmão da Fkake! – ele sorriu – o pai da Fkake é quem comanda as empresas Tsuyoi, e o irmão, Ohan é quem cuida da área de publicidade da empresa! –

- a Fkake... é a herdeira das industrias Tsuyoi? – e arregalei os olhos – como eu nunca a vi nas festas de empresários? – perguntei me referindo as festas da classe alta onde as famílias mais poderosas eram convidadas.

- quem disse que Ohan e Fkake iam? Eles tinham um porão na casa! – e Weslley riu e continuou: – sabe a expressão 'tampa e panela'? Eles dois são assim! –

- eu quero um irmão desses também! – falou Rin.

- eu tenho o Mailon! – falei fazendo inveja.

- falando em mim? – ele perguntou colocando a mão sobre meu ombro – olha aqui mocinha, se aquele cara se enrabichar para o seu lado eu bato nele! –

Sorri para o Mailon.

- o Inuyasha faz isso primeiro! – e pisquei.

- outro que já faz um tempo merece uns tapas! – e Mailon sorriu – vou aproveitar da ausência do seu namorado e vou dar um chá de sumiço em você! -

Sorri.

Quando saímos do palácio (sob os olhares de um monte de gente) Ohan conduziu Fkake para a lateral do castelo, que era onde ocorriam os treinos.

Quando ele parou, apontou para um local.

Sabe quando você está triste por que ninguém lembrou do seu aniversario e sem mais nem menos você tem uma festa surpresa... A Fkake ficou como se houvesse acontecido isso com ela.

Ela pulou no irmão e gritou:

- esqueça aquela historia de não poder se casar com irmão! Eu vou me casar com você! – e ela beijou a bochecha dele umas quinze vezes.

- Oh, meu xuxu, eu sempre quis fazer essa proposta para você! – e ela se soltou do irmão e foi em direção do que ele havia trazido para ela: quatro fardos de coca-cola 500 mililitros.

Ela abriu um fardo e retirou uma embalagem.

Sorrindo como criança quando ganha uma caixa de chocolate.

- Röme! **gelar** – e a embalagem ficou mais branca.

Ela abriu a tampa e o barulho típico do gás se separando do liquido e escapando pela brecha de pressão foi ouvido.

Fkake fez uma expressão de puro prazer.

Ela tomou o primeiro gole e olhou para o céu como que agradecendo.

- o que e não faço por essa abelhuda! – resmungou Ohan.

- Ok, gente! – falou Fkake quase saltitando de felicidade – coca-cola por minha conta, é só deixar umas cinco para mim! – e ela fez um legal com a mão.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Nem todos haviam querido a coca por não conhecerem a bebida, mas aqueles que quiseram não se arrependeram.

Fkake passou a mão na barriga, saciada.

- Ei, Kagome! – falou Mailon me abraçando – vamos treinar? – e ele apontou para uma área reservada para treinos.

- você quer é desviar a sua atenção da Fkake! – reclamei, ele bagunçou meus cabelos falando:

- descobriu, espertinha! – e pegou o arco dos meus braços – vamos, deixa esse arco ai! –

- Ok, vamos!! – e ele me seguiu na direção na área de treinamentos.

- Ohan!! – gritou Fkake – vamos ver isso! –

- por quê? – ele perguntou sonolento.

- você vai ver! – e ela sorriu psicopatamente.

Mailon pediu para Miroku emprestar a espada dele.

Peguei a minha espada da bainha e passei na frente dos olhos, observando o brilho.

Ele colocou a espada em diagonal com o braço e esperou, analisando qual de nós dois faria o primeiro movimento.

Ele estava sério, e eu o imitei.

- Vamos lá, maninha! – pediu Mailon.

- Ok, manão! – e sorri olhando para ele – luta pesada, média ou leve? –

- com direito a dentes quebrados? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas – mas sem magias, estou cansado! -

- tudo bem, vamos lá! – e com um pulo parti para cima dele.

As espadas se chocaram entre nossos peitos e ele pulou para trás para não ser cortado pela própria espada.

- Bom! – ele sussurrou e girou a espada nas mãos – mas vai ter que ser melhor! –

- melhor? –

- isso, mostra o que o Sesshoumaru ensinou para você! – ele pediu rindo.

- você pediu! – falei mudando as posições dos pés.

- To saindo! – falou Miroku - isso ai pode demorar horas! –

Mailon veio com tudo para cima de mim, com o corpo troncudo ajudando na força com que a espadas se chocariam.

Girei a espada e com a mão desocupada tentei esmurrá-lo. Ele defendeu com o braço e tentou acertar um chute em minha perna, ao qual consegui defender com o joelho.

Eu empurrei a perna dele para o lado e pisei em seu pé, prendendo-o. Girei o corpo e levantei a perna com intuito de chutar o ombro dele.

Mas ele se abaixou e segurou minha perna.

- Legal! – falou Mailon apertando minha perna fazendo com que ela doesse.

Usei o apoio que o braço dele dava a minha perna e impulsionei a perna que pisava o pé dele para cima, dando uma joelhada no queixo dele.

Ele caiu para trás atordoado e eu girei por cima ficando em pé novamente.

Ele se levantou em segundos e coçou o queixo.

- ele agüenta até o final da luta! – ele sorriu se referindo ao próprio queixo.

- agüenta sim!! – e voltei a ficar em forma de ataque. Ele girou a espada para trás deixando parecer que o braço e a espada eram um só.

Desse modo eu não poderia saber onde ele atacaria.

Esperei pacientemente.

Quando ele estava a menos de dois metros ele impulsionou o corpo para a frente e lançou a espada para meu pescoço.

No ultimo instante eu lancei a espada para o lado e impedi o ataque.

Mas a força dele me impedia de movimentar a espada contra a dele.

Por isso girei a espada para o lado, raspando a minha espada com a dele, e quando a minha espada se viu livre da pressão da dele eu lancei contra o braço dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e por pouco minha cabeça não foi decepada.

- desculpa! – ele pediu com uma expressão estranha.

E vi alguns fios de cabelo cair.

- que maldito! – ele deu de ombros e lançou novamente a espada contra mim, mas encontrei uma brecha na guarda dele e lancei a espada na direção dele. Com a espada quase em horizontal.

Ele notou o movimento e jogou o tronco para trás, a fim de impedir de se machucar.

Mas a espada ainda rasgou a faixa que segurava o quimono dele fechado.

Ele tirou rapidamente a parte de cima do quimono, o que fez algumas magas gritarem de excitação. (N/a: tah começando a ficar quente aqui)

- isso me traz uma sensação nostálgica! – comentou Ohan observando a luta.

- dos nossos treinos, não? – comentou Fkake.

- sim! – e ele sorriu – quer tentar? –

- por mim tudo bem! – ela respondeu – você vê como eles têm medo de machucar um ao outro?! –

- sim, afinal eles são irmãos! Papai é que é psicopata e sempre gostava de ver a gente quase se matar! – e ele riu alto – na verdade mesmo em um treino a finalidade é machucar o adversário! –

- é! – e Fkake gritou – depois de vocês somos nós! –

Mailon acenou afirmativamente.

- vamos alongar! – comentou Ohan triscando a ponta do pé com a ponta dos dedos.

- ele se faz de sonso! – comentei.

- é! – Mailon respondeu e se voltou para mim.

- Mailon, vence isso! – falei fincando a espada no chão e com um movimento de mãos fazendo o ar pressiona-lo.

Ele soltou a espada e arfou vagarosamente.

- isso é algo difícil de lutar! – e ele ergueu a mão – mas até mesmo o ar é um corpo! – e ele começou a se movimentar.

Mas tão rápido que quase não dava para vê-lo por causa da velocidade dos elfos.

Quando ele parou foi atrás de mim.

Segurando meu pescoço e rosto de forma que pudesse deslocá-lo com um puxão.

- e agora? – ele sussurrou.

- PCN! –

- han? –

- Pé! – e pisei o pé dele com força – Costela – e dei uma cotovelada nele – e nariz! – e joguei a cabeça para trás, batendo no centro do rosto dele.

Ele passou a mão no rosto com o nariz sangrando.

Depois voltou a posição de combate.

E eu também.

- Mailon! – chamou Sesshoumaru. Paramos e observamo-lo – eu tenho que ir aos Yokais daqui a pouco, vamos logo conversar sobre a mensagem! – Mailon olhou para mim e sorriu se desculpando.

- depois resolvemos isso! – falei sorrindo.

- nossa vez agora? – perguntou Ohan sorrindo alegre.

- vamos! – chamou Fkake se posicionando no meio do campo, enquanto Mailon e Sesshoumaru se afastavam um pouco para conversar.

Ohan pegou a espada de Miroku que Mailon usara e a girou na mão habilmente enquanto Fkake estralava o pescoço ficando em uma posição de ataque. O rapaz a olhou por um instante com um sorriso sonso, e a garota olhou para o céu, em seguida soltou o ar pesadamente.  
- Se me ferir muito... Eu conto para o papai – ela falou apontando com o dedo.  
- Ok... Bater em você é só com carinho – e ele acenou afirmativamente.  
Fkake riu e avançou em direção do irmão que desviou das investidas, ele moveu a espada com agilidade atacando Fkake que teve um pedaço de sua manga cortada, ela deu um pulo se afastando o irmão que começou a atacá-la.

A garota sentiu dificuldade para desviar dos ataques, mas ao encontrar uma brecha deu uma rasteira em Ohan que ao cair girou o corpo rápido desviando da espada que Fkake fincara no chão com intuído de acertá-lo no meio do peito, ele se levantou rápido e chutou ela a fazendo soltar a espada que ficou presa na terra.

- Eles só estão mesmo treinando... Ou tentando se matar? – perguntei observando a luta.  
- Eles ainda estão indo de leve – comentou Weslley.

Mailon olhou a briga e arregalou os olhos.

- Sesshoumaru, espera um minuto! – e começou a prestar atenção à luta.

Ohan avançou em Fkake dando um murro em seu rosto, Fkake se esquivou acertando o estomago do irmão que desferiu um ataque com a espada na altura do estômago dela que deu um pulo para trás tendo sua blusa cortada na altura da barriga, ela riu e correu em direção de sua espada. Ele se adiantou para impedi-la, mas ela se jogou no chão desviando de um golpe dele e acertando uma rasteira no irmão, o derrubando quase em cima dela, fazendo perder a espada que segurava.

Fkake deu dois murros no rosto do irmão que segurou o punho dela lhe acertando um murro no rosto que quase quebrou o nariz dela. Fkake usou suas pernas para empurrá-lo, mas ele estava mais preocupado em recuperar a espada e ela fez o mesmo, os dois voltaram a se encarar de frente, Fkake adiantou em um golpe certeiro no estomago de Ohan que se desviou tendo a camiseta rasgada.  
- Minha camiseta favorita – ele se queixou, vendo a camiseta rasgada.  
- Eu te dou outra depois - Falou Fkake sorrindo.

- tira a camisa como o Mailon fez! – gritou uma maga. A vários outros comentários de teor parecido foram feitos.

- mal cheguei e já estou fazendo sucesso? – ele riu - Espera - Ohan fincou a espada na terra e tirou a camiseta, enquanto isso Fkake terminou de rasgar a camiseta que usava deixando ela em apenas um tope, Ohan assobiou.  
- A Maninha andou malhando, não? Que corpinho! -  
- Você está bem gostoso também! Que tal deixamos o aquecimento de lado? – ela perguntou estralando os dedos.  
- Não me oponho! – ele respondeu.  
- Aquecimento? - Perguntou Rin com os olhos arregalados.  
- Eles vão se matar - garantiu Sangô.  
- Mailon... Pára de babar... é só a barriga da Fkake - Falou Miroku olhando Mailon.

- tem certeza? Para mim é a visão do paraíso! – quando ele falou isso várias mulheres em volta ergueram a blusa até a base dos seios.

Miroku olhou aquilo e resmungou:

- as vezes dá uma inveja do Mailon! – Sangô beliscou Miroku – antigamente isso acontecia bastante! – ele falou em um fio de voz.

- Melhor parar essa luta – comentou Mailon – depois eu levo a Fkake para o meu quarto! – ele prometeu.  
- Ele não vai matar ela – garantiu Weslley.  
- A Fkake esta levando uma surra? – falei descrente.

Fkake respirou fundo e reclamou:

- Ok, maninho, cansei de lutar como eu lutava antigamente! – e ela alongou o braço – eu tenho uma carta na manga! –

E os olhos dela começaram a ficar prateados, mostrando que ela estava aflorando seu poder de elfa.

Ohan olhou surpreso para ela e viu as orelhas da irmã ficarem pontudas.

- PANCADARIA! – Fkake gritou correndo na direção do irmão que levou um soco no rosto sem entender muita coisa. Pois os movimentos dela que já eram ágeis daquela vez estavam quase impossíveis de ser visto.

Ohan levou um chute no estomago, um murro no rosto e uma rasteira.

Como ela estava com uma velocidade estrondosa ele não podia defender.

Ele se afastou rapidamente e cuspiu sangue no chão, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

- Beleza, maninha! – ele sorriu – você tem uma carta na manga... mas eu também! –

E dois segundos depois Ohan desapareceu, aparecendo atrás de Fkake e dando um chute no meio das costas dela.

Ela se virou depressa e tentou esmurra-lo, mas não conseguiu, ele estava mais rápido que ela.

Quando os dois pararam, um longe do outro, Fkake notou que os olhos do irmão estavam prateados, igual aos dela.

Ela baixou a guarda surpresa.

- como você aprendeu a liberar o poder de elfo? – ela perguntou.

Ele flexionou os ombros.

- papai me ensinou! – ele sorriu.

- e por que ele não me ensinou? – ela gritou com raiva.

- por que você precisou de sete anos para aprender a contar até dez, imagine para aprender a ter o poder de um descendente de anjo! – ele a olhou de lado – Não baixe a guarda! – e em um segundo a alcançou e deu um soco no estomago dela.

Ohan se virou pegando a irmã pelo pescoço, ele girou o corpo rápido a levantando do chão, e a jogou contra a parede de uma das laterais do castelo, depois a soltou. Fkake se ajoelhou respirando com dificuldade, ele deu um chute acertando o queixo dela que foi lançada para trás cuspindo sangue. Fkake se levantou rápido e desviou de um soco do irmão, em seguida de uma joelhada.

Ela se adiantou dando alguns pulos para trás se afastando dele, o rapaz olhou para irmã curioso. Em seguida ele sorriu olhando para a sua espada que estava perto de seus pés, se abaixou para pegá-la mais ao ficar ereto foi atingido com os dois pés de Fkake em seu peito. Ele caiu, a garota sentou sobre o abdômen do irmão pegando o braço dele girando o corpo para cair do seu lado ficando com os dois pés sobre o tórax dele mantendo o braço firmemente preso. Ohan girou o corpo dando uma cambalhota para o lado contrario que Fkake estava prendendo o seu braço a fazendo o soltar.

Ele se levantou e respirou fundo.

- Se continuar assim... Já já você chega ao meu nível - Falou Ohan enquanto sua irmã se levantava.  
- Você é mala... Vai sempre ser melhor que eu – e ela limpou a poeira da calça.  
- Fazer o que... - Falou Ohan rindo e se aproximando dela. Ele ficou sério – agora mocinha! – e puxou a orelha dela – por que ficou com medo de me ferir? Já disse para você: se vai lutar, lute para matar! -

Ela começou a gemer de dor.

- como eu vou matar o futuro pai dos meus filhos? – ela perguntou.

Ohan estreitou os olhos e sorriu.

- ora ora! – e a abraçou.

- eles sempre treinam assim? – perguntou Mailon suspirando.

- geralmente ela sai com um braço quebrado! – Weslley sorriu.

Ohan e Fkake começaram a andar em nossa direção.

- ei, Gino! – chamou Ohan se referindo a Mailon.

- quem? – perguntou Mailon.

Fkake parou e observou Mailon atentamente.

- ah! – e Fkake gritou e pulou no Mailon – como eu nunca notei antes? Você parece o Gino Weinberg do anime Code Geass! – e Mailon ficou sem entender nada.

- Ginu Weinbergue? – e Mailon riu – você é lelé! –

E ela sorriu.

- só falta as três tranças, não é? – perguntou Ohan

- fica quieto, Ohan! – reclamou Fkake e o irmão fez cara de amuado e saiu correndo - me dá um autografo, Gino? – pediu Fkake.

- filha, você enlouqueceu de vez! – ele resmungou a abraçando também, por que ele iria deixar a chance passar?

- é sério! O Gino é perfeito... e você é igualzinho a ele! – ela estava quase babando nele.

- devo considerar isso um elogio? – perguntou ele.

Aproximei-me de Mailon e o observei.

- e não é que é mesmo? – falei surpresa.

- eu mereço! – reclamou Mailon.

- olha o passarinho! – se ouviu e um flash foi visto.

Era Ohan com uma maquina fotográfica digital.

- OHAN! – gritou Fkake assustada.

- eu tinha que tirar essa foto! – e ele sorriu – mamãe tem que ver isso! – e ele se aproximou de Mailon – sabe, cara! Vendo agora que você se parece com o Gino, minha irmã tem bom gosto! Você é o maior gato! –

Mailon se afastou um pouco, ainda abraçado com Fkake.

- sai para lá, eu lá sei em que time você joga?! –

Ohan riu.

- Ok, cara! Mantenho-me longe! Vou tirar fotos da sua irmã!- e Ohan olhou para mim com uma piscadela – ela é a maior gata, eu troco minha irmã pela sua, rola? –

- Ohan! Seu traíra! – se queixou Fkake.

- ela é linda... Você sabe que eu não resisto a mulher perfeita! – e ele se aproximou dizendo: - Sou Ohan Horaki, mas pode me chamar de seu futuro marido a partir de hoje! – e beijou meu rosto – feito Mailon? –

- por mim tudo bem! – disse Mailon – você só tem que se arrumar com o namorado dela! –

Ohan deu uma gargalhada.

- esse é o de menos! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Essa câmera não é sua? – perguntei para Ohan.

- não, é da Fkake! – ele respondeu mostrando um adesivo de caveira embaixo da câmera – a minha papai tomou! –

- posso ver as fotos? – perguntei.

- claro! – e ele me entregou a câmera.

Ele me ensinou rapidamente como mexer na câmera e comecei a ver as fotos.

A décima quinta foto era de Ohan e Fkake. Eles estavam em um fliperama com canudos dentro do nariz fazendo caretas.

Comecei a rir estrondosamente.

- que foto é? – perguntou Fkake se aproximando, e riu também ao ver qual era.

Mailon terminou de falar com Sesshoumaru e se aproximou também.

- Eu e o Biondha já fizemos isso quando tínhamos doze anos! – comentou Mailon.

A próxima foto era de Fkake dormindo em uma cadeira na beira de uma piscina, só de biquíni.

Mailon assobiou e Fkake tentou passar a foto.

Mailon tirou a câmera das mãos dela e disse:

- que gata! – e deixou a câmera fora do alcance dela – quem foi que tirou? -

- foi papai que tirou a foto e depois me jogou na piscina! – ela reclamou pegando a câmera e passando, vendo o sorriso malicioso de Mailon.

Depois de algumas fotos apareceu Ohan com um homem bonito e moreno.

Na próxima foto o mesmo homem estava abraçando Fkake e beijando a bochecha dela.

Mailon ficou levemente nervoso e perguntei:

- seu ex? – Fkake riu.

- nada, é o primo Ryan! – ela respondeu – as mulheres da minha família fazem filhos inspirados! –

Mailon ainda estava inquieto.

Apareceu uma foto de Fkake com um quimono e Weslley ao lado dela com uma toalha nos ombros. Os dois riam.

- treinos! – respondeu Fkake.

Uma foto de Fkake vestida com uma roupa ousada de bruxa.

- fantasia de Hallowen! – ela riu.

- nada, foi o dia em que ela realizou os meus fetiches! – riu Weslley atrás de nós.

- também! – brincou Fkake – foi nesse dia em que eu e o Ohan saimos para pegar doces... O engraçado foi que quando um cara recusou de dar doces o Ohan entrou pela janela dele e fez o cara nos dar até uns cd's de musicas! –

Ohan riu.

- eu vi no filme o Paizão e sempre quis fazer! – ele sorriu.

Houve uma foto de Fkake dormindo abraçada com um cachorro.

- Jack! Estou com saudade dele! – ela reclamou.

Apareceu a foto de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, com aparência de mais ou menos vinte e dois anos, só de toalha.

- mamãe! – falou Ohan – Fkake foi malvada ao tirar essa foto! –

- sua mãe é a maior gata! – falou Mailon observando.

- não fala da mamãe! – reclamou Ohan batendo em Mailon.

Depois foi a foto de vários pés em cima de uma mesa.

- aula de matemática, os pés da esquerda são do meu professor! – Fkake comentou séria.

- o Tio Marco Aurélio era o máximo! – comentou Ohan.

Foi quando apareceu um vídeo.

Ohan e Fkake andando dentro de uma casa abandonada, onde uma parte do teto estava caída.

- eu lembro desse dia! – Ohan riu – dá para ouvir, a câmera tem auto-falante! -

_No filme Fkake se virou para a câmera e falou:_

_- Ryan, vamos fazer nosso filme de terror aqui! – _

_- A Fkake vai ser a bruxa! – comentou Ohan fazendo um legal._

_- eu vou ser a vilã! – e começou a fazer uma dancinha estranha._

_- Merda... o que é isso? – gritou a pessoa que estava filmando._

_E essa pessoa começou a correr._

- o que aconteceu? – perguntei para Fkake.

- você vai ver! - e quando olhei para a câmera vi Ohan tirando a camisa com um monte de ferroadas de abelha.

- malditos Maribondos! – se queixou Ohan. (N/a: história Veridica, aconteceu com a Fkake original) – espera eu tenho outro filme aqui! – falou Fkake mexendo na câmera e mostrou outro.

Observamos que era Fkake e a mãe dela puxando um cabo de vassoura, cada uma de um lado.

- mamãe estava tentando varrer a casa! – falou Fkake rindo – eu estava brincando de bruxa! –

- você é encucada com bruxa, não? – comentou Mailon.

No vídeo a mãe puxava a vassoura e Fkake também.

- ela me chamou de Fkake Karen Horaki, deu medo! – ela falou explicando o que aconteceria a seguir.

Pois Fkake soltou a vassoura e a mãe dela caiu para trás.

Mas em vez de bater na parede do corredor ela passou direto por uma porta aberta.

- Papai riu dela até depois dela se levantar! – informou Ohan.

Comecei a rir e Ohan falou no meu ouvido:

- e então garota dos olhos de prata, tenho chance com você? – eu me afastei um pouco e o olhei surpresa.

- Ohan! – Fkake reclamou dando um tapa na cabeça dele – o que a gente conversou sobre dar em cima de amiga minha? –

- o que a gente conversou sobre dar em cima de outro homem? – ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- enquanto vocês brigam eu tiro minha irmã desse fogo cruzado! – Replicou Mailon e me puxou pela mão.

- vai, boboca, eu fico com a tua mulher aqui! – riu Ohan abraçando Fkake.

- e eu fico contigo! – Fkake abraçou o irmão também.

- toma besta! – e Ohan deu língua para Mailon.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- eu estou indo! – Mailon falou para Fkake que já havia trocado de roupa – infelizmente nós só vamos nos ver de novo amanhã na batalha! -

- vê se se cuida! – ela pediu.

- vai sentir minha falta? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

Ela deu de ombros e passou por ele.

Ele segurou o braço dela.

- eu vou sentir falta de você... – ele sussurrou – por que não me responde? –

- eu... – e ela ficou embaraçada – não sei! –

- você gosta de mim? – ele perguntou se aconchegando a ela.

- eu não te odeio! – ela falou disfarçando.

- não foi isso que eu perguntei! – e ele abaixou o rosto em direção do dela – e você me disse para ter a certeza! – e ele encostou os lábios aos dela levemente. E se afastou dois centímetros. Abrindo os olhos e vendo dois olhos azuis o encararem pasmos.

- eu disse para você ter a certeza? – ela sussurrou surpresa – aquilo não foi um sonho? –

- admitindo que sonha comigo?! – ele riu alto e passou o braço em volta cintura dela.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- eu disse mesmo que era para você ter certeza? – perguntou curiosa.

- disse! – e ele beijou o canto da boca dela.

- mas... – ela estava prestes a tentar sair da situação e ele vendo isso reclamou:

- não fale nada! Quando a guerra acabar, nós vamos conversar direito! – e a beijou para valer.

Era difícil resistir a ele, ela tinha que reconhecer, não era qualquer homem que sabia beijar tão bem quando ele, e provavelmente eles teriam passado a noite inteira ali, na frente do castelo se Ohan não tivesse aparecido e tirado uma foto deles dois se beijando.

- Uhu! – ele gritou – mamãe vai adorar essa foto! –

- Ohan! – reclamou Fkake, abraçada a Mailon, que estava irritado.

Sesshoumaru apareceu atrás de Ohan.

- vamos, Mailon! – chamou ele.

Mailon se afastou de Fkake com cara de cão sem dono e passou por Ohan dando um tapa no ombro dele.

- vê se cuida da Fkake! – e saiu andando.

- cuido sim, tchau! – falo Ohan acenando.

Quando Sesshoumaru e Mailon se afastaram em direção de Cliah e de um cavalo cinza, Ohan ficou sério.

Mexeu na câmera e mostrou a foto deles se beijando para Fkake.

- vocês fazem um casal lindo! – ele sorriu novamente – me avisa se ele te fizer sofrer! Juro que ele para de respirar por um bom tempo! – e entrou novamente no castelo.

Fkake viu o vulto de Cliah e Mailon passar pelas árvores.

- mamãe me deu cachaça quando eu era pequena, tenho certeza! – ela respondeu suspirando e acompanhando o irmão.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Fiquei olhando pelo portão de entrada do castelo.

O salão estava cheio de pessoas dormindo em sacos de dormir e lá fora havia muitas barracas de acampamento.

Um pouco mais longe ficava o acampamentos dos magos montanheses.

Mailon e Sesshoumaru haviam ido embora mais cedo para se encontrar com as tropas de suas respectivas raças.

E Inuyasha não havia chegado.

Já era meia noite, e nada dele.

Eu estava quase tendo um treco de preocupação.

Ele sabia que a batalha começaria assim que o dia amanhecesse por que ele ainda não havia chegado?

Estralei os dedos nervosamente.

- Argletan-sama! – falou um guarda se aproximando – a senhorita precisa de ajuda? –

- eu estou esperando o guardião da terra! – sorri.

- se a senhora quiser ir dormir eu aviso quando ele chegar! – ele disse solicito.

- você vai passar a noite aqui? – perguntei, e ele acenou afirmativamente.

- então, quando ele chegar, avise que estou no meu quarto – sorri – não importa qual hora. Provavelmente eu não consiga dormir mesmo! –

- Hai! – e ele voltou para seu posto.

Devagar eu fui me dirigindo a escadaria.

_Onde será que você está, Inuyasha?_

Entrei no quarto e vi a luz da lua iluminando o cômodo.

Despenquei na cama e fitei o teto.

Olhei para o lado e vi que Crys não estava no quarto.

Arregalei os olhos.

**Crys, onde diabos você está?**

_Voando um pouco, não se preocupa, antes da batalha estarei ai!_

**Toma cuidado!**

_Sei me cuidar melhor que você, pequena._

**É nessas horas que me sinto como o Eragon e imagino você como a Saphira! **

_Historias, historias!_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Na verdade até que eu consegui adormecer, demorou um pouco, mas consegui.

Acordei com um beijo na testa.

- olá – sussurrou Inuyasha beijando minha bochecha ao me ver cerrar as pálpebras.

- que horas são? – perguntei coçando os olhos.

- não faço idéia, talvez umas duas horas da manhã! – ele respondeu carinhosamente.

- tão tarde? – falei encarando-o e respirando fundo de sono. Ele sorriu.

- acabei de chegar! –

Foi quando lembrei de tudo. Que Inuyasha estava viajando e da preocupação.

Sentei-me de supetão na cama.

- Inuyasha! – exclamei vendo-o sentado na beirada da cama – por que demorou tanto para chegar? – perguntei já totalmente desperta.

- um atraso besta! – ele disse.

Eu o observei lentamente, a luz do luar que entrava pela janela era o suficiente para delinear as feições.

- o que aconteceu, Inuyasha? – perguntei me aproximando dele.

- nada importante! – ele replicou.

- Inuyasha... – resmunguei - eu o conheço... Aconteceu algo! –

Ele me olhou e viu minha determinação.

- só alguns Vanvorins! – ele respondeu evasivo.

- quantos? – estreitei os olhos.

- sei lá, uns vinte! – ele estava começando a se irritar com a pressão.

- e você conseguiu sair ileso? – eu estava praticamente em cima dele – você está machucado não está? – ele viu que eu estava quase chorando de preocupação.

- estou melhor agora! – e ele sorriu me puxando. Cai sentada no colo dele.

- não tente me ludibriar! – me queixei – onde eles te machucaram? – perguntei como se estivesse perguntando para uma criança onde doía.

Ele notou isso e sorriu. Ele retirou a camisa e mostrou o peito largo, onde havia um ferimento fino que ia do umbigo até a cintura.

Passei de leve a mão por cima do ferimento.

- você perdeu muito sangue, não foi? – sussurrei. E levantei o rosto para observá-lo.

- eu achava que sim! – ele comentou divertido – mas estou tão quente agora que duvido muito! –

- está com febre? – perguntei colocando a mão na testa dele.

- não... Você está só de camisola! – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu arregalei os olhos e olhei para meu corpo, lembrando ser verdade.

Fiquei vermelha e fiz menção de sair do colo dele.

- Não, espera! – ele sussurrou me segurando – vem cá, vem! – ele falou segurando meu rosto.

Ele sorriu quando me viu fechar os olhos e me aproximar dele.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, e eu senti o toque leve da língua dele.

Minhas mãos passaram por baixo dos braços dele e se espalmaram nas costas.

A verdade é que eu sempre tive certa tara por costas masculinas.

E as do Inuyasha eram perfeitas; largas, musculosas e a pele macia era um convite para carinhos.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrei – fica comigo essa noite! – pedi.

Ele entendeu meu pedido e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- você tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

Eu o beijei lentamente, mordiscando de leve o lábio superior dele.

Peguei a mão dele e coloquei-a em cima da minha coxa.

Olhei dentro dos olhos dele.

Eu sempre havia achado que dar aquele tipo de passo seria a pior coisa do mundo.

Mas naquele momento parecia tão certo. Inuyasha para mim era o cara certo. A hora certa. O lugar certo.

- absoluta! – respondi baixinho.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Inuyasha... – sussurrei.

- Hum... – ele resmungou quase dormindo – oi! –

- estou com medo! – sussurrei.

Ele abriu os olhos sonolentamente e segurou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

- medo do quê? – ele perguntou carinhosamente.

- dessa batalha! – falei olhando para a janela esperando que o dia que selaria o futuro de nossas vidas amanhecesse. Encarei Inuyasha – estou com medo de perder você! –

Ele repousou os lábios em minha testa.

- e por que você acha que vai me perder? – ele falou com os lábios ainda em contato com minha testa e entrelaçou a mão dele com a minha – eu não vou deixar que separem nossos caminhos, se for para morremos, morreremos juntos! – e ele voltou a me encarar.

- é para a morte que tenho medo de te perder – falei segurando o rosto dele e fitando-o nos olhos – nós perdemos tanto tempo, Inuyasha... Eu quero viver nossa vida! Não somente terminar meus dias lutando! – ele me abraçou forte, sentindo minha angustia.

Nossos corpos colados, as pernas entrelaçadas.

- nós vamos ter nossa vida de volta, Kagome! – ele prometeu.

- mas... Lutar se transformou em nossa vida! – falei repousando a cabeça no peito dele.

- não para mim... Minha vida não é só luta! – ele sorriu – eu tenho você! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Era uma visão realmente extraordinária aquilo que se desenrolava a frente do palácio.

Armaduras brilhantes que envolviam o corpo de pessoas, armaduras que poderiam se transformar em possíveis alcovas. Mas tantas armaduras, tantas pessoas.

E não como da ultima batalha... Onde estavam desorganizados e com medo.

Mas sim em formação.

Yokais, humanos, magos... Seria possível distinguir quem era quem?

Pelo relatório, haviam cinqüenta mil humanos, trinta mil magos normais, dez mil magos montanheses e dez mil Yokais.

Todos divididos em dez pelotões de dez mil pessoas, cada pelotão com um comandante.

Inuyasha se aproximou com uma armadura prateada, com o olhar vazio, nervoso.

Ele me encarou e tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas foi um pouco inútil.

- você ficou bonita! – ele elogiou – espero que não haja nenhum outro Bankotsu nessa luta, eu não quero nenhum outro cara beijando você! – sorri e me ergui na ponta do pé.

Repousando meus lábios trêmulos na bochecha dele.

- seus lábios estão frios! – e ele me abraçou.

Miroku e Sangô se aproximaram.

- hoje é o dia, né? – comentou Sangô olhando aquele mundaréu de gente.

- hoje seremos os comandantes de tanta gente! Mas antes não éramos nada! – Miroku falou suspirando com um sorriso indulgente.

- Feh! –

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Weslley, Fkake, Shaaron e Zack se aproximaram de nós. Além de nós quatro eles eram os outros comandantes dos pelotões.

- a rainha, os sacerdotes e os conselheiros reais já foram para as cidades do deserto! - informou Shaaron sério.

Sesshoumaru olhou de relance para Rin com um olhar que se aproximava a escárnio, mas lá no fundo, estava na cara que havia algo mais. (N/a: Ana M, acho que você está certa rs rs rs)

- os ciganos protegerão as pessoas se algo der errado! – Rin garantiu e olhou para Sesshoumaru como que o desafiando a falar algo.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Natasha foi a dois dias para as sereias para garantir a terceira parte do plano – falou Zack com ares de orgulhoso.

- já não está na hora de irmos? – perguntou Weslley vendo que logo o sol nasceria.

Sesshoumaru acenou afirmativamente.

- será que depois da luta eles darão toddynho de graça? – falou Fkake com sorriso sonso.

- bora logo, agulha de bússola! – disse Weslley pegando o braço dela e a puxando.

Olhei para Inuyasha.

- nos encontraremos logo! – e ele sorriu.

Cada comandante se dirigiu ao seu pelotão. O meu era o segundo pelotão do flanco esquerdo.

Segurei na minha mão aquele pedaço da Shikon no Tama. Eu havia falado para os outros guardiões aquilo que Mailon havia me dito sobre a Shikon no Tama, e mesmo depois de refletir bastante não sabíamos o que fazer quanto a jóia.

Nem a mínima pista.

Afinal, Naraku precisara de quase dois meses para aprender a usar a jóia.

Mas era um pouco imperdoável e a sensação de fracasso me consumia.

Crys pousou perto de mim.

- estamos juntas! – ela sussurrou.

- ainda bem! – sorri para ela.

Enquanto eu andava entre aos soldados o caminho era aberto e logo eles voltavam à formação anterior.

E durante aquele percurso era como se a voz de Zack estivesse em minha mente, contando com seria o plano.

-

_Zack desenhou no chão o penhasco Siriukilah dando ênfase no rio Toark que cortava o penhasco no meio e que fazia um estreito vale no fundo do precipício._

_- o vale é estreito e nem todo o exército de Naraku está ali, por isso um terço está em navios... – ele mostrou com o galho o local onde as tropas se espalhavam – vamos pega-lo de surpresa no vale! –_

_- mas eles iriam notar nossa aproximação... – comentou Inuyasha._

_- Por isso as tropas vão ser divididas em pelotões, onde os comandantes serão aqueles de maior poder mágico. Tentaremos o teletransporte! -_

_- cada comandante terá que teletransportar o seu pelotão? – Rin ficou surpresa – você quer que saiamos vivos? É impossível! –_

_Zack coçou o queixo._

_- não com uma transferência de energia! – ele explicou – todos os magos irão dar uma parcela de sua energia para o comandante... isso será o suficiente! –_

_- os elfos podem esperar perto do local, para não ter mais pessoas para transportar! – sugeriu Mailon._

_- seria bom! – respondeu Zack._

_- e quanto ao local para teletransportar? – perguntou Rin._

_- isso eu já cuidei! – falou Natasha – há uma fazenda perto na entrada do vale! – (...)_

-

Eu me posicionei no meio do pelotão.

Lentamente eu dei uma volta em torno de mim mesma e observei aquele monte rostos a me observar.

_Quando o feitiço de teletransporte acabar, você estará exausta!_

Crys falou encostando-se a mim.

**Mas eles irão transferir energia.**

_Mesmo assim, essa é uma magia que limita o mago, por isso, não desencoste de mim, apesar do seu poder mágico ser maior do que o normal, ainda é pouco para uma magia dessa magnitude! _

Eu a observei e acenei para os soldados. Informando que estava pronta para receber a energia.

Todos começaram a sussurrar as palavras do feitiço.

No começo a transferência não fora mais que um calor repentino.

Mas logo era como se o calor se transformasse em larva nas veias.

Os músculos começaram a tremer, aquilo era terrível.

Meu corpo implorava para que eu extravasasse aquela energia.

Mas eu tinha que esperar o terceiro toque do tambor.

O primeiro foi ouvido.

E o meu limite se aproximava.

O Segundo toque.

Eu realmente não poderia agüentar mais. E aquele ultimo toque pareceu demorar minutos.

- Domodgubf Amurab! – recitei a magia e mentalizei a imagem do local para teletransporte.

Por um momento pensei que o feitiço não havia funcionado.

Mas quando senti um puxão no umbigo eu vi que havia dado certo.

Eu pensava que me sentiria mais confortável sem toda aquela energia.

Mas me enganara, com a perda rápida eu me sentira fraca.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao local predestinado, cambaleei para trás e fui amparada por Crys.

Eu me sentia como se tivesse corrido por cinco quilômetros sem descanso. As pernas estavam fracas e tremiam, eu procurava ar e mal achava.

Em dez segundos todos os pelotões estavam no local empestando aquela planície de pessoas.

Foram cinco minutos com quase ninguém se movimentando... Todos estafados, sem conseguir mal falar.

A sorte era que a energia gasta era energia mágica, então ela era reposta rapidamente quando se passa algum tempo sem fazer magia alguma.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei por cima das cabeças das pessoas, tentando ver onde os elfos estariam.

Mas eles não estavam em lugar algum.

Franzi o cenho e me dirigi com Crys para a parte da frente do exército. Pois após feito o feitiço todos tomariam frente a guerra.

- Os elfos não estão aqui! – falou Zack preocupado.

- logo logo os Vanvorins vão notar nossa presença! – falou Sesshoumaru olhando para a entrada para o canal de gargantula.

- eles estão lá dentro? – perguntou Rin curiosa.

- sim... – falou Zack – é melhor entrarmos logo, e rezar para os elfos aparecerem logo! – e observou Inuyasha se aproximar com Miroku e Sangô.

Miroku dava 'conselhos' para Sangô... Que mais pareciam sermões.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar e esperar aqui? – perguntou Miroku segurando a mão de Sangô.

- isso é hora de dar piti, Miroku? – perguntou Sangô.

- só agora eu notei o tamanho da minha burrice - ele reclamou – Deus, eu estou deixando a mulher que eu amo que está grávida do meu filho entrar em uma luta? – ele suspirou.

- está! – ela falou.

- Por favor, Sangô! – eu e Inuyasha nos entreolhamos, não tínhamos coragem de interferir, pois não sabíamos ao certo qual lado defender.

- melhor irmos! – e Inuyasha me lançou um olhar cheio de súplica, como que dizendo que sentia o mesmo que Miroku.

- EM MARCHA! – gritou Weslley para os soldados e começaram a se movimentar.

Comecei a andar também.

Miroku ainda tentava convencer Sangô, mas já era tarde demais.

Olhei para a frente e vi Fkake conversando com o irmão dela, Ohan.

- se eu morrer você fica com meu Play 2, ta? – falava Fkake para o irmão.

- ele já é meu, e roubei também o seu Note Book! –

- AH, maldito! Nesse caso eu não te dou os meus DVD's de anime... – ela fez cara de rancor.

- isso é só questão de tempo, é só descobrir onde você escondeu! –

- Nem faltando cinco minutos para uma batalha eles arranjam jeito! – reclamou Rin, dando um meio-sorriso.

Ohan olhou para trás e deu um sorriso de galã.

- Pau que nasce torto, usa botinha para endireitar... Kagome, bem que você poderia ser minha botinha! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, Não! – ele revirou os olhos – outro? Isso está parecendo novela mexicana, pô, haja macho se apaixonando por uma mulher só! –

Fkake riu e disse:

- não é outro! Houve uma troca... Como o Sesshoumaru está muito ocupado com outras coisas – e ela torceu o nariz mostrando Rin – o Ohan vai ficar no lugar dele... –

E Ohan fez um legal com a mão.

- e eu aceitei a troca? Prefiro o meu irmão que eu posso controlar... Nunca ouviu falar que irmão é igual à peido... Você mal agüenta os seus! –

Fkake desatou a rir e Weslley deu um tapa na cabeça de Inuyasha.

- falando coisa feia, Inu-Pon! –

- Você me chamou de quê, Weslley? – rosnou Inuyasha.

- mas você é um cachorro... está reclamando de quê? – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. E ele ia responder algo quando entramos no canal de gargantula.

O tal canal que abria o penhasco Siriukilah em dois, o rio Toark passava no meio do canal e de cada lado do rio se estendia mais ou menos uns dois quilômetros de margem ciliar e densa.

Um leve estremecimento passou por meu corpo. Coloquei a mão em volta do pedaço da jóia de quatro almas... Por que eu não sei, talvez implorando para que algum milagre acontecesse.

Respirei fundo e tirei o arco e uma flecha das costas. Deixando a postos.

Inuyasha segurou a Tessaiga firmemente e Miroku tirou o colar de perolas que tinha na mão, Sangô por sua vez só mantinha a mão pronta para puxar o bumerangue.

Enquanto todo o exército se movimentava meu estômago se embrulhava mais.

_Não tenha medo... o medo pode fazer você se desconcentrar!_Falou Crys. _Existe uma batalha que acontece antes de qualquer batalha, Kagome, é a luta entre você e você... Tente ganhar a luta!_

E era o que realmente acontecia.

Eu tinha vontade de sair correndo... Mas ficava. E aquele frio na barriga me incomodava mais que qualquer outra coisa.

_Coragem mulher..._

Suspirei.

Coragem... Eu chamaria de Vontade e não coragem.

Vontade eu tinha...

Tentei relaxar e lembrar que aquilo era só uma batalha, e que eu era uma boa guerreira.

Ai o frio na barriga passava, mas era só eu esquecer e tudo retornava novamente.

**Quer saber... quando essa maldita batalha começar eu nem vou prestar atenção a esse nervosismo.**

E empinei o queixo.

'Provavelmente... Mas não se esqueça de prestar atenção em como luta, também!' Falou Asuka, minha segunda mente.

**Está bem!**

Andamos bastante entre a mata densa.

Todos muito tensos e nervosos.

Foram mais de vinte minutos andando em marcha acelerada e nada dos Vanvorins, e a mata parecia tão intacta que me perguntei se realmente havia alma viva ali.

Depois de mais cinco minutos eu tirei aquela idéia da cabeça, pois a floresta acabara e a frente só havia terreno limpo, sem uma árvore, lamacento e cheio de pegadas.

Estávamos chegando.

-

_- Quando os avistarmos você irá abrir o buraco-do-vento, Miroku! – falou Zack o encarando – você irá sugar o máximo possível de inimigos antes da batalha começar, depois que os exércitos estiverem enfrentando-se será impossível você usar o buraco do Vento! – _

_Miroku acenou afirmativamente._

-

Enquanto nos aproximávamos mais dos malditos, eu senti a brisa que vinha do mar bater em meu rosto, pois não havia árvores para parar o vento.

Aquele cheiro se sal, água e areia me entorpeceu.

Senti-me tão bem naquele momento, enlevada.

O vento parecia acariciar meu rosto e meus cabelos.

E o jeito límpido como ele batia em minha face, como se não houvesse nada entre o mar e meu rosto.

Foi quando arregalei os olhos.

Não havia nada entre mim e o mar?

Os Vanvorins não estavam no fim do canal?

Segurei o braço de Inuyasha.

- há algo errado! – falei.

Inuyasha me olhou com a testa franzida.

- Os Vanvorins não estão no final do canal! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e olhou para o chão, vendo as pegadas.

- As mais frescas estão se dirigindo para lá! – e ele apontou para o local de onde acabávamos de vir – eles saíram do canal! –

- mas não foi a muito tempo! – falou Sangô – as brasas das fogueiras ainda estão quentes! – eu olhei em volta e não vi fogueira alguma, mas lembrei que ela podia sentir o calor a quilômetros de distancia. Miroku ouviu e foi falar as novidades para Zack, que ficou tremendamente preocupado. Logo vimos o mar no horizonte.

Os Vanvorins não estavam ali.

Minha atenção foi chamada quando vi meu arco brilhar intensamente. E ele só brilhava quando estávamos em perigo.

- Crys! – chamei e subi no dorso dela – voe o mais alto possível... –

Ela abriu as asas e levantou vôo, o ar já estava rarefeito quando pedi para ela parar.

Olhei para longe e o que eu temia estava acontecendo.

Todo o exército dos Vanvorins estava entrando naquele momento no canal.

Como se soubessem do nosso plano e quem tivesse caído na armadilha tivesse sido nós.

Eu senti vontade de chorar, mas também senti vontade de esmurrar alguém.

Foi quando vi na frente do exército dos Vanvorins três pessoas conhecidas...

**Os três conselheiros reais da rainha.**

Eram eles... Eram eles os traidores... Eles haviam contado todo o plano para Naraku. Como... Como eles puderam?

E então entendi várias coisas.

Como por exemplo o recado de Sesshoumaru para Mailon, e a reação do ultimo:

_-_

_(...)_

_- fale uma coisa para Mailon por mim: - e ele se aproximou falando em meu ouvido – diga que é possível que ele esteja certo, e que a única maneira de remediar é 'atrasar' – e vi-o afastar o rosto._

_(...)_

_ - a primeira é de Sesshoumaru! – ele acenou dizendo que estava ouvindo – ele disse que provavelmente você está certo, e que o único jeito de remediar era 'atrasar' –_

_Mailon parou branco como cera._

_- eu estou certo? – e as mãos dele começaram a se fechar com raiva – Eu... eu estava implorando para que estivesse errado! – e ele passou a mão no rosto._

_- é algo muito importante? – perguntou Fkake._

_- caso de ganhar ou não a guerra! – ele respondeu – se eu estou certo, então podemos esquecer a vitória! – _

_- como? – falamos eu e Fkake ao mesmo tempo._

_- pelo menos ainda temos algum tempo para a batalha! – ele disse suspirando lembrando._

_- na verdade não, - falou Fkake – a segunda mensagem era o plano de batalha, que ocorrerá daqui a quatro dias! –_

_Mailon arregalou os olhos._

_- QUÊ? – ele começou andar para trás assustado – digam pra mim, por favor, que os conselheiros reais não sabem do plano! – pediu Mailon._

_- eles sabem, sim! – falamos confusas._

_- Oh, Anascliva! – ele se queixou se sentando encostado a uma árvore – Luiomew, eu... não acredito! Eu deveria ter avisado para a rainha antes, mas eu não tinha certeza! – _

_(...)_

_– que eu saiba você não está protegendo os conselheiros e sim Elpard! –_

_Não respondi nada e somente suspirei._

_- meu medo, é que... os conselheiros sabem que Naraku está atacando Elpard por causa deles... E se eu os conheço eles tentariam se redimir! – ele comentou._

_- como assim? – perguntei._

_- pelo recado de Sesshoumaru ainda não é certeza, por isso não vou preocupar você... na hora certa você saberá! – _

-

Eles sabiam de tudo... Sempre souberam. Mas já era tarde demais para remediar. Mas eles deveriam ter avisado.

Olhei novamente para o exército inimigo.

Havia muito mais Vanvorins do que humanos, Magos e Yokais.

**Estávamos perdidos!**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_Demorei bastante... eu sei!!_

_Mas o capitulo ficou grande!!_

_Capitulo que vem eh o ultimo da fic... por isso peço que me dêem um pouco de tempo para bolar e rever se não estou esquecendo de nada. ( a fic jah tem um ano e meio!! Oo)_

_Às Reviews:_

**Lari Taisho**

_Serio que acompanha desde o começo??_

_-_

_Valeu então... me sinto lisonjeada!!_

_Entaum tah bom... OGDE 2 a caminho!!_

**Katy**

_Leitora nova??_

_Uahuahauah_

_Ultimamente varias pessoas começaram a ler a fic!!_

_Mas naum importa!! Pode se acomodar por ai... Já eh bem vinda!!_

_Ok... OGDE2!! _

_Ufa... mais trabalho!! (brincadeira... kkkkkkk)_

_Mas vamos lah!!_

_Bjsss_

**Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2**

_A Fkake faz rir ate a mim!! Uahuahauhuahauh_

_a Fkake eh baseada na Mary... e poxa!!elas saum iguais!!_

_Serio!!_

_Uahuahuahuahauhauha_

_Boss_

**Luna Caelliam**

_Mas olha se não eh a minha poetisa preferida!!_

_._

_Moça... eu quero ler mais poemas seus!!_

_Esse capitulo tb demoooooorrrrouuuuuu neh??_

_Uahuaha, e valeu a pena tb??_

_Ele ficou grandinho!!_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkk!!_

_Bjinhos!! _

_p.s.: posso postar um dos seus poemas no capitulo que vem?? No final??_

_Please!! Para finalizar!!_

**Patilion**

_Entaum vc eh minha chara!!_

_Adora ver os principais se lascando no final!!_

_Eu gosto um pouco tb!!_

**Lilernen**

_Que bom..._

_Vc naum me ameaçou de morte!!_

_Uahuahuaha_

_Eh verdade!! Meu tempo eh mais corrido que pista de formula 1!!_

_(oh comparação tosca ¬¬)_

_Uhauaha, o relacionamento do Inuyasha e da Kagome iriam esquentar no capitulo passado??_

_E nesse?? Esquentou??_

_Hauhauha, esquentar mesmo soh em OGDE 2!! Coitados... vaum ter que se apaixonar novamente!!_

_Ah... o Mailon!!_

_Tb senti saudades dele!!_

_Kkkk, bjsss_

**Thata-chan**

_Sim sim!!_

_Em OGDE2 vai ter muitos mais romances!!_

_Uauahauha_

_Eh quando a guerra vai acabar!!_

_-_

_Bjss_

**Kagome (Sami)**

_Eu tb adoro quando o Inuyasha morre de ciúmes da Kagome!!_

_Uahuahahuahua_

_E o Sesshoumaru naum dah mole, meu!!_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Vou tentar!!_

_Bjsss_

**Stra. Dark Nat**

_Uau??_

_Uahuahahauhahah_

_Valeu!!_

_Confissão da Fkake foi nesse capitulo!!_

_Uahauha, mas vc jah o tinha lido neah??_

_Kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Natasha eh noiva do Zack sim!!_

_Dah para acreditar??_

_Uahuahauhauhauahuahauhuahauhauhauhauahuaahah_

_Primeiro o Mailon.. para a Mary_

_O Zack... para ocê_

_O Weslley... Para Polly_

_Ateh o Alexius que eu pretendia fazer mais perfeito que o Mailon e o Sesshomaru juntos jah tem dona... a Ivanna!!_

_Eu vou fazer um soh para mim!! Ah se vou!!_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_-..._

_-..._

_Tah bom!! Nesse caso eu trato de fazer um final melhorzinho o possivel!!_

**Estrelinha negra**

_Se eu quase te matei no ultimo capitulo!!_

_Imagine nesse!!_

_Oo_

_Uiahuahauhauhauha_

_Sinto muito!!_

_Im, vai ter continuação!!_

_Bjsss_

**Aislyn Matsumoto**

_Uahuahuaha_

_Varia reviews??_

_Naum fala em Mailon!!_

_Adoro ele meu!!_

_Oh homem que saiu perfeito!!_

_Eu levei um susto aqui!!_

_Uma frase da Sua Revew saiu quase igual a uma da Agome Chan!!_

_Oo_

_Mundo estranho!!_

_Eu jah pensei em matar o Inuyasha para Kagome ficar com o Seshy..._

_Mas... naum dah certo!!_

_Uahahahau_

_Vamos deixar o Sesshoumaru ser feliz!!_

_Bjksss_

**Sophie-Sama**

_Uahuahuahuaha, mas OGDE2 vai ser... naum taum grande quanto OGDE 1!!_

_Uahuahauhauah _

_Hum... depende... aind anaum decidi se vou mata-los!!_

_Kkk, vai depender do meu humor!!_

_(sorriso macabro)_

**Agome Chan**

_Demorei neh??_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!_

_Putz... tuh me pediu exatamente o contrario do que eu ou fazer!!_

_Mas eh assim eles..._

_"morrem"_

_E se "separam"_

_Tah entendendo??_

_Ahuahuahah_

_Hum..._

_Um final bome vc me dah o Seshy so jeito que ele tah nessa fic??_

_(babando ns pés da Tati)_

_Eu aceito!!_

**Hikari Omura**

_Que bom!!_

_Ufa!!_

_Esse ficou bem grandinho tb!!1_

_Naum perdeu a qualidade tb naum neh??_

_Uahuahauhauhau_

_(com medo)_

_A historia do James foi idiota neh??_

_Acabou que naum serviu para nada!!_

_Romance mesmo soh vai ter em OGDE2!!_

_Bjssssssss_

**K-Dani**

_Sim... Sangô grávida!!_

_Klkkkkkkk, sinistro neh??_

_..._

_Demorei para caramba neh??_

_(sorriso amarelo)_

_Desculpa... ah tento postar um novo cap de AS hoje se eu puder!!_

_Um abraço apertadoo!!_

Fkake

_Kkkkkkkkk, eu parei na melhor parte??_

_Ah, mas esse capitulo valeu a pena!! A Fkake quase se declarou meu!!_

_Kkkkkkkk(quase?)_

_Naum importa!!_

_Uahuaha, fiz as segundas mentes iguaizinhas neh??_

_Uahuahuahauha_

_Sei que fiz!!_

_Ei... to com Saudade do Thomaz!!_

_lindo.. oh lindo Thomaz!!_

**Kaoro Yumi**

_Eu odiaria ver uma amiga morta!!_

_Kkkkkkkkkkk,_

_Eu demorei mas esse cap foi bom... adimite!!_

_Kuahuahauhauha_

_Sim, espere muitas surpresas para a fic!!_

_(risada de Naraku)_

_Eu ainda te surpreenderei muito!!_

**_Kagome e InuYasha_**

_Ahauha, serio??_

_Que baum!!_

_(releva, to nos meus dias de caipira)_

_Hum... leria mesmo??_

**Higurashi Sakura**

_Eh!!_

_O Sesshoumaru parou de encher o saco do Inuyasha mas apareceu o Ohan!!_

_Kkkkkkk, mas o Seshy ainda vai pirraçar!! E muito!!1_

_Hum.. o final da fic!!_

_To com medo de ficar ruim..._

_Vai ser maiôs ou menos assim:_

_No final dessa fic eles vão morrer.. todos eles... e na próxima fic eles vaum reviver por causa de um anjo bonzinho que revive eles!!_

_(parece mentira... mas acho que eh) ai eles vaum esquecer de tudo... e depois vaum relembrar!!_

_Legal neh??_

_Brincadeira!!_

_V vai ver quando eu começar a postar... acho que vc vai gostar!!_

**Mandyy**

_Verdade... o Wslley eh muito esperto o dando!!_

_A Fkake confessou... mas convenhamos.. O Mailon tb deu um sorte danada!_

_Kkkkkkkk,_

_Hum... verdade!! Mesmo alguém com o Inuyasha ficaria louca para casar com o Sehy!!_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Uahuahuahauh_

_Os presentes!!_

_Eu tinha me esquecido deles!!_

_Os presentes que eles deram realmente foram estranhos!!_

_Monte de presentes de grego!!1_

_Kkkkk_

_Castigo??_

_Que foi que vc fez moça para merecer ficar sem pc??_

_Rs rs rs!!_

_Bjinhos!!_

**Paty**

_Olá..._

_Demorei para responder, não é??_

_Serio que você mora no japão!!_

_Uau!!_

_Que massa!!_

_Quer dedicar uma fic a mim??_

_EU QUERO!!_

_QUERO!!_

_KKK, Bom... a batalha perdida de Sesshoumaru... nunca li essa fic.. mas se você diz que é boa!!_

_Rs rs rs_

_Um abraço!_

**Letícia**

_Uhauhaahauh_

_Sim a Sangô está grávida..._

_Ah, a brincadeira de perguntas e respostas!!_

_(sorriso macabrissimo)_

_Mas tudo bem!!_

_Que achou desse capitulo hem??_

**Marismylle**

_Claro que lembro!!_

_Kkkkkkk._

_NA CASA DO SNEHOR NÃO EXISTE SATANÁS... XÔ SATANÁS.. XÔ SATANÁS!!_

_Uahuahauhau_

_Faz tempo que vc naum me deixa uma revi... malvada!!_

_Se vai ficar encheção de luinguiça??_

_Hum... nem sei!!_

_Eu vou fazer dois finais... um vai ficar na comunidade do Inuyasha Fanfction... e outro aqui!!_

_Tipo... escolher um dos finais!!_

**Dessinha-almeida**

_Legal mesmo??_

_Ah então eu faço!!_

_Rs rs rs_

_bjss_

**Ana M**

_Verdade neh??_

_Kkkkk, OGDE tem mais personagem principal que meu cachorro tem pulga!!_

_(nota: olhar se ele subiu na minha cama)_

_Eu vou tentar naum matar nenhum!!_

_(poxa vida... eu tava pensando em matar o Mailon)_

_Arigatou!!_

_Rs rs rs_

_Um abraço apertado!!_

_p.s.: estou me eprguntando como vc conseguiu ler os 36 capitulos... sabe... a historia estah bem grandinha!! Rs rs _

**Gabriel Oliveira**

_Voc/ê eh malvado!!_

_To de mal contigo!!_

_Vc sabe que eu queria ler o novo capitulo de cronicas de metha e diz que soh posta depois de mim!!_

_Logo eu que sou taum boazinha!!_

_Bom... esse capitulo ficou enorme!!_

_Entaum quero o cap 14 enorme tb!! Òó_

_Kk, um abraço... no infiniti, no inner, no gabriel, na sabrina... no povo todim ai!!_

_Bjss_

**Hello!! Bom, eu iria escrever aqui mais uma daquelas minhas besteiras de sempre... Ma deu vontade de falar outra coisa.**

**Eu estava olhando o meu stats lah na minha conta... e... Puta que pariu (naum, meu gato não pôs um ovo), são mais ou menos 800 pessoas que acompanham a fic. Eu quase cai da cadeira... **

**E puxa... de 800 eu acho que soh conheço o que... uns 40... e eu gosto de conhecer as pessoas que lêm a fic... então... você poderia me deixar uma review... ou se naum quiser... entra em contato comigo. Adoraria te conhecer!!**

_P.s.: A Fic tah acabando!!_


	38. A Ultima Batalha

**Capítulo XXXVIII: A Última Batalha**

Enquanto entrávamos no canal de gargantula o sol ainda não havia nascido e tudo estava claro.

Mas naquele momento o Sol havia resolvido aparecer. E o calor tomou o meu rosto como uma força que conforta e que anima.

- desça, Crys, rápido! – pedi. E ela fechou as asas fazendo com que a descida se tornasse uma queda.

Eu pulei do dorso dela e me virei apressada para Sesshoumaru.

- Você sabia... Como você não avisou?! – reclamei em duvida entre chorar e esbofeteá-lo.

Mas Sesshoumaru não mostrava reação alguma.

- eu não sabia como eles iriam agir! - ele estava tão sério. Como se tivesse se escondido novamente na própria bolha.

- Nós vamos morrer! – e escondi os rostos nas mãos.

- o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Inuyasha e eu expliquei para ele.

Ele ficou sem reação.

- Eu e Mailon desconfiamos que eles fariam isso... – comentou Sesshoumaru – por isso os elfos não estavam aqui quando chegamos... Eles vão entrar no canal após Os Vanvorins... – aquilo foi um certo alivio.

Os rumores foram se espalhando e logo todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

Zack se aproximou e ouviu aquela ultima parte da conversa.

- mesmo assim! – falou Zack pensativo – Qual a diferença de esperar no final do canal e nos acuar nele? –

- Ah, não ser que eles não queiram que saiamos do canal... – Falou Inuyasha olhando para o mar.

Sesshoumaru acenou afirmativamente.

- lembrem-se que dois terços do exército do Naraku ainda está em navios! – comentou Sesshoumaru – e a maior parte do exército de Elpard está aqui! –

- isso... – Falou Inuyasha – Mas o que ele ganharia prendendo-nos aqui? – mas nossa atenção foi dispersa quando ouvimos os tambores dos Vanvorins.

Eles haviam parado a uns quinhentos metros do nosso exército e esperavam o nosso movimento.

Afinal... Naraku estaria com eles?

O sangue corria tão rápido dentro das veias que eu me sentia febril.

Havia uma coisa que eu odiava acima de tudo: Não estar no controle da situação.

E aquela era uma soberba amostra do amargor.

- precisamos chegar a frente do exército! – falou Zack assustado – eles vão atacar!

Como os Vanvorins chegaram pos trás de nós os comandantes estavam longe da "frente" da batalha.

Subi no dorso de Crys e estiquei a mão para Sesshoumaru para ele subir também.

Kirara se transformou em uma gata gigante e Sangô subiu junto com Rin e Fkake nela.

Cada comandante foi se acomodando em um guardião da Shikon no Tama e com a velocidade deles logo estávamos na frente do exército.

Sabe quando seu sangue parece gelar?

Aquilo aconteceu comigo naquele momento.

Eu não era uma guerreira de primeira viagem. Mas aquela era a batalha mais importante de todas. E parecia tão... Importante.

- por enquanto é conosco! – Miroku subiu no dorso de Giant – não vou deixar aqueles malditos nos atacarem primeiro! –

Sesshoumaru desceu de Crys e segurou minha mão.

- Não vai morrer! – pediu ele.

- Eu não vou deixar! – resmungou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru se afastou.

- Vamos Crys! – falei.

Kirara começou a voar ao lado de Crys e Yan dava saltos enormes apressado.

Giant tentava controlar a velocidade para não chegar antes de nós.

Aos poucos o nosso exército foi ficando para trás. E eu me sentia mais insegura, Os Vanvorins estavam logo a frente, e Naraku não estava com eles.

Paramos a uns vinte metros deles e como não havia lideres entre os Vanvorins, podíamos esquecer um contato com eles.

Fiquei parada por alguns instantes.

Uma vez, Inu Taisho havia me falado que os Vanvorins tinham motivos para atacar os magos... Mas isso não escondia o fato que eles eram nossos inimigos.

Mas me peguei pensando se eles não teriam família esperando por eles nas terras dos Vanvorins. E por um impulso entrei na mente de um deles.

Não era nada muito coerente, mas recebia imagens de um vilarejo rústico.

Suspirei. Era verdade!

- Vamos acabar logo com isso! – pediu Inuyasha. Eles não tomavam iniciativa, por que diabos?

- Ok, Vamos! – e tirei uma flecha da aljava – vou quebrar a formação deles! –

- eu te ajudo! – falou Inuyasha tirando a Tessaiga da bainha, que se transformou.

Respirei fundo e vagarosamente. A magia que eu usaria me deixaria mais exausta do que eu já estava.

Mirei a flecha para o flanco esquerdo.

**E, naquele momento, a guerra começava.**

- _jagysyvuųüe_! – a flecha ficou tão brilhante que tive que fechar os olhos.

- Kaze no Kizu! – ouvi ao meu lado e ao mesmo tempo eu soltei a flecha.

Aqueles dois poderes devastaram bastante o exército dos Vanvorins.

Coloquei o arco nas costas e esperei a ataque deles. Tirei a espada da bainha e deixei a guarda levantada.

Mas o meu arco nem ao menos brilhava, e eles nem se mexiam.

- o que diabos está acontecendo? – exclamou Miroku vendo os Vanvorins retomarem à formação por cima dos corpos dos Vanvorins mortos, mas eles não deram um misero passo na nossa direção.

- eles não estão aqui para nos atacar? – e olhei para os outros, surpresa.

- claro que estão! –

Ouvi um barulho de flechas sendo lançadas.

- _Jgedoųüe_! – ergui as mãos quando o campo de proteção se formou.

Os barulhos de flechas continuaram, mas nenhuma se chocava ou passava por cima de nós.

- desça o campo, Kagome! – pediu Giant.

- venha! – chamou Crys e eu subi em cima dela.

Kirara e Sangô vieram comigo.

Quando estávamos no alto notamos que as flechas não eram dirigidas a nós. Mas sim aos Vanvorins.

Eram os elfos.

Milhares a pé, e muitos mais em cavalos alados.

Um cavalo alado castanho sem companheiro passou por cima de minha cabeça.

- é o Klaus! Deve estar procurando a Fkake! – explicou Crys, e olhei para o cavalo alado castanho que voava depressa para o exército.

Olhei novamente para os elfos e senti o alivio me percorrer.

Tínhamos chance de vencer.

- avise os outros, Sangô! – pedi, ela acenou afirmativamente e Kirara saiu apressada para o chão.

Foi quando senti uma barofada forte desequilibrar Crys.

Ela tentou fechar as asas, mas foi impedida pela força do ar, e foi jogada com força contra o chão em uma queda de quase quinze metros.

O corpo dela amorteceu a queda, mas tive a impressão de ouvir um estralo. Levantei-me com dificuldade, sem ar nos pulmões e olhei meu corpo, não havia nenhum osso quebrado.

Crys se levantou.

Mas caiu no chão novamente e gritou de dor.

- Crys! – gritei preocupada e correndo ao seu encontro – o que foi? –

- Minha asa! – ela gemeu e eu vi a asa esquerda que estava dobrada no meio, estava quebrada.

- AI, Crys! – eu olhei para ela e vi lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos azuis – eu vou usar a magia de cura! –

- Você está maluca? – ela se levantou com dificuldade, mas avistei os músculos da perna dela tremerem.

- De jeito nenhum! – falei tentando alcançar a asa dela, a qual ela tentou deixar o mais longe possível do meu alcance – Você mal está conseguindo se mexer com a dor! –

Eu sentia que ela tentava fechar o elo entre mim e a mente dela, mas eu sabia que ela estava sofrendo.

- deixe-me ajuda-la! – pedi nervosa.

- você quer mesmo desmaiar aqui no meio do campo de batalha? – gritou Crys, mal controlando a dor.

- não importa! – gritei.

- Sua tola, acha que é de alguma valia inconsciente? – ela estava com raiva.

- Já disse que não me importa, sua teimosa insuportável! – ela via que eu estava preocupada.

Vi algumas sombras enormes passarem ao meu lado, mas nem liguei, estava preocupada demais com aquela 'burra-empacada-alada'.

E o vento forte continuava a soprar de vez em vez.

Cliah e Mailon pousaram ao nosso lado com dificuldade por causa das barofadas.

- Crystal! – falou Cliah se aproximando dela – você quebrou a asa? –

Mailon fez um careta de dor.

- isso é como um chute nas partes intimas de um homem! – Mailon falou se aproximando dela.

- convença-a a me deixar usar a magia de cura! – pedi a ele.

- do jeito que você está isso pode matar você! – ele falou preocupado e observou Cliah convencê-la a se encostar a ele para dar apoio – depois eu que sou o tolo apaixonado! – se queixou Mailon.

- vai para o inferno, Mailon! – esbravejou Cliah – ajude logo! –

- cavalo-alado ingrato! - e ele se aproximou de Crys – fique calma, certo? –

Ela acenou afirmativamente – ele fechou os olhos e encostou a mão na asa dela lentamente e sussurrou: - _Kirious Kluiê, naiju Lafun octirius – _e uma tenra luz se formou em volta deles e quando se apagou, Crys mexeu a asa aliviada.

- obrigado, Mailon! – ela sussurrou agradecida. Ele sorriu e se afastou.

- Espera! – pedi – aquela magia que você acabou de fazer... – ele me olhou atento – na ultima vez que eu usei a magia de cura eu precisei de um dia inteiro para recuperar minha força mágica... Você... Acabou de consagrar o mesmo feitiço e não parece nem cansado! –

Ele riu.

- você acha que seu lindo irmão se transformou general à toa? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – uma vez eu lhe disse que eu era um zero a esquerda quanto a arcos, lembra? Em compensação desde pequeno eu sempre tive poder mágico dez vezes maior do que meus pais! – ele abaixou a cabeça agora sem sorriso nenhum – foi por essa causa que meu pai se matou! – e ele voltou a me olhar.

- como assim? – perguntei.

- sei lá, talvez ter um filho prodígio não caísse bem para o elfo mais forte de toda uma geração! – e ele chamou Cliah que se afastou de Crys preocupado – Agora, tente cuidar dos navios... –

- que navios? – perguntei confusa.

- os navios que nos trazem a maior encrenca da nossa vida – e enquanto falava ele apontou para algo atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás confusa, surpresa eu vi no Rio Toark em média de vinte grandes navios.

Então entendi as sombras e as barofadas de ar que passaram por nós.

E também entendi todo o plano de Naraku como que em um relance de inteligência. (N/a: ela **se auto se chama-se de** burra, Oh, muié!)

Estava tão na cara.

Ele deixou que achássemos que vencendo as tropas que estariam no final do canal teríamos ganhado a guerra.

Então havíamos ido em peso para o canal e deixado os outros lugares desprotegidos, aquele exército de Vanvorins que estava ali era só distração, o que Naraku queria era chegar nas cidades do deserto e subjugar todo o povo e a rainha.

Por isso os Vanvorins não atacavam, eles estavam ali só para nos impedir de sair do canal e ir às cidades do deserto.

Maldito, ele sabia de todo o nosso plano e usufruiu disso.

Mas havia algo que ele não contava, e que somente nós sabíamos.

Aonde as sereias entravam naquela batalha...

-

(...)

_- a parte mais difícil são os navios! – falou Zack – por isso as sereias iram destruí-los antes que eles aportem em qualquer lugar! –_

_- elas irão destruí-los? – falei surpresa._

_- Você não conhece como as sereias realmente são! – sorriu Natasha – só falta a rainha aceitar! –_

_-... E como eu ainda não sei sobre o que a rainha dirá dessa ultima parte – falou Zack se referindo a própria mãe – eu não irei apresentar a idéia ao conselho! Se acontecer, melhor! – _

_- o melhor seria que nem mesmo a rainha Ônix soubesse que as sereias vão fazer isso! – respondeu Sesshoumaru – temos que manter esse plano B realmente como surpresa... –_

_Zack o olhou e acenou afirmativamente._

_- Ok, então esse será um segredo somente entre nós! – então ele voltou a desenhar indicando as tropas – e é aqui que nós pegamos eles... –_

(...)

-

E pensar que eles sempre souberam.

Mas realmente aquela seria a nossa cartada.

- Crys! – chamei – já consegue voar? – ela balançou a crina loira.

- melhor do que nunca!

- Então vamos atrás dos outros! – e sorri mais uma vez – era questão de tempo!

Quando ela levantou vôo eu consegui avistar o convés de uns dos navios.

E lá estava o dragão de Naraku, com uma figura negra do lado.

Era ele.

Eu senti a raiva subindo pelo meu corpo.

Naquele momento todas as incertezas, duvidas e medos foram deixados.

Eu estava me transformando naquele momento.

Como se outra pessoa estivesse dentro do meu corpo eu fui vendo meus objetivos.

Eu iria vencer aquela luta nem que fosse a ultima coisa que eu fizesse.

Crys pousou ao lado de Inuyasha e Yan, perto do nosso próprio exército.

- Vamos ganhar logo essa luta e ir atrás daqueles malditos! – Falou Inuyasha visivelmente irritado.

- então, deixem-me dar o primeiro passo! – pediu Miroku.

Ele e Giant correram para o meio entre o nosso exército e o de Naraku.

- quem quiser ficar vivo, é melhor ficar para trás! – ele gritou tirando o colar de pérolas – Heil – e o buraco de vento se abriu.

Foram ouvidas algumas exclamações do exército.

Apesar dos Vanvorins tentarem se segurar de todo jeito, era impossível contra a força da Kazana.

E os navios passavam do nosso lado. Despreocupados, vendo a batalha que começava a se desenrolar.

Um sorriso sinistro apareceu no meu rosto.

- elas estão vindo! – falou Zack.

Olhei para trás e vi os milhares de vultos vindo do mar.

Três navios já haviam passado por nós.

Começou então o barulho de madeira se despedaçando, de gritos sufocados. Os Vanvorins que caiam no rio eram imediatamente mortos pelas sereias.

O primeiro navio se transformou um monte de madeira flutuante e a água se tingiu de vermelho do sangue dos Vanvorins.

Elas estavam tão ferozes que me deu medo e agradeci mentalmente por elas estarem do nosso lado.

E uma força sanguinária me fez sentir satisfação com aquilo.

- o que está acontecendo com você, Kagome? – perguntou Crys, que sabia tudo o que eu estava sentindo.

- Não sei! – respondi sem olhá-la, e com o queixo levemente erguido – talvez o contentamento dos yokais! –

- isso é bom... – ela falou – se for realmente isso se prepare para lutar como você nunca lutou em sua vida! –

Cruzei os braços.

- Se esses Vanvorins nos atacassem... – resmunguei. Eu via que eles estavam com raiva, tremendo, excitados. Esperando o mandato para nos atacar, pois até lá não podiam. Eu sentia vontade de dar língua para eles.

– Se eu soubesse que ficaria parado teria trazido uma cesta de piquenique! - reclamou Miroku.

- estão esperando os navios passarem para nos atacar! – explicou Inuyasha – Havíamos esquecido que o rio Toark daria praticamente em cima de Esteblac! Ele pensou em tudo! – essa ultima parte Inuyasha praticamente esbravejou.

- vamos ver se esses navios vão sair desse canal! – falou Sangô ao ver o segundo navio praticamente ser despedaçado. – estou tremendo para lutar! – Miroku sorriu em consentimento.

- ei, pivete! – falou Crys alfinetando Yan – notei que você está mais lento ultimamente... o que está acontecendo? – ele nem se irritou, somente revirou os olhos.

- a Kirara me deu um fora! – ele respondeu.

- quê? – perguntou Miroku rindo.

Kirara se transformou em uma gata grande.

- não – ela respondeu parando na frente dele – eu disse que não queria nada AGORA! –

- mesma coisa! – ele disse se levantando e se transformando em um majestoso gato de dois rabos de pelugem preta e manchas amarelas – talvez assim você me queira! -

- está melhor, mas não quero nada agora! – e ela voltou para o lado de Sangô tentando ignora-lo.

- legal, briga de casal em um campo de batalha! – Giant resmungou.

- alguém quer jogar uno? – perguntou Sangô.

- trouxe baralho de uno? – perguntei. Ela acenou negativamente.

E eu fiz expressão magoada.

Mailon pousou com Cliah perto de nós.

- os elfos não querem atacar até os Vanvorins tomarem alguma iniciativa! – falou Mailon se aproximando.

- é um pouco desonesto, mas precisamos ganhar essa batalha! – falou Miroku pensativo.

- Não quero ser como o Naraku! – falou Inuyasha abaixando a cabeça.

Mailon me olhou como que perguntando se eu não havia contado para eles a verdadeira história de Naraku.

- Não! – respondi, e ele se lembrou que quase não houve tempo, e contou para todos. A história da traição dos conselheiros e que ele iria se casar com Lorena.

- Por isso aqueles malditos nos traíram! – rosnou Inuyasha – Naraku atacou Elpard por causa deles e agora eles querem tirar os deles da reta! –

- o único conforto que eu tenho é saber que perdendo ou ganhando essa guerra aqueles salafrários vão se lascar... Naraku vai usá-los e depois descarta-los! - Mailon observou os navios passando lentamente. E observou que mais de sete navios já haviam sido destroçados.

Os Vanvorins tentavam lutar contra as sereias, jogando lanças, bombas de magia, e objetos pesados na água.

Mas elas submergiam o mais fundo o possível e atacavam a parte debaixo do navio. Não havia saída.

O rio de sangue se dirigia lento para o oceano. Onde água vermelha se diluía com a salgada do mar.

Era realmente questão de tempo.

Em terra, na margem esquerda. O exército dos Vanvorins, o mais volumoso, estava acuado entre o nosso exército.

Os dois exércitos tinham vantagens, faltava saber qual vantagem era maior.

Em compensação, os enormes navios, infestados de Vanvorins, que se dirigiam a Estenlac, estavam sendo destroçado um a um.

Como os navios destroçados eram os de trás, Naraku ainda não havia visto o que estava acontecendo.

Uma hora ele sairia de seu lugar.

Nove navios destroçados. E nós observando.

- isso está tão chato! – bocejou Mailon – vou dar uns pegas na Fkake! – e saiu andando na direção do exército.

Miroku olhou surpreso para Mailon.

Na verdade ele estava indo falar com Sesshoumaru.

Miroku suspirou aliviado.

- Esse Mailon me prega cada susto, o Ohan ia bater nele! –

- ou ele no Ohan! – sussurrou Sangô.

- Nem sei... Os dois são fortes para burro! – comentei.

- O Sesshoumaru também, né? – comentou Crys.

- e o Weslley, pago um pau danado por ele! – falou Miroku.

- e o Zack... – falou Giant – ele é o cara! –

- verdade, o Shaaron tb! – falou Kirara.

- meio arrogante! – comentou Yan – mas é legal –

- e todos mais lindos que o outro! – falou Crys suspirando.

- legal... Só macho com que eu não vou com cara! – disse Inuyasha, com um dar de ombros – por que não falam das mulheres que são gostosas e fortes? A Fkake encabeça a lista! –

- depois a Rin! – falou Yan.

- e a Polly, aquela mulher é linda! – falou Miroku.

- Laymê... – falou Sangô.

- e a Kagome... – suspirou Yan – não sei o que você viu no Inuyasha! E não consigo acreditar que você se entregou para ele, homem para você é do Sesshoumaru para cima – senti vontade de que a terra se abrisse e me engolisse.

Miroku, Sangô, Kirara e Yan me encararam pasmados.

E o pior de tudo. Mailon se aproximava no momento e ouviu.

- QUÊ? – ele gritou paralisado – Eu... Você não teve coragem de mexer com minha irmãzinha... INUYASHA! – e pegou Inuyasha pelo pescoço.

Inuyasha segurou o braço de Mailon.

- não se intromete na vida dela, Mailon! – ele reclamou fazendo cara feia para Mailon.

Os dois estavam prontos para entrar em uma briga.

- vou me intrometer na **sua** vida, ela acaba agora! Me fala que não aconteceu nada ou eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos – ele rosnou. Eu nunca tinha visto Mailon daquele modo, ele estava possesso e os olhos ficaram escuros. Eu estava para intervir quando vi o dragão sobrevoar acima de mim.

- Parem com isso. E eu já sou grandinha o bastante para saber o que quero, Mailon! – falei olhando para o dragão. Finalmente Naraku havia resolvido sair da toca.

- Grandinha demais? Você deveria pedir autorização para mim antes desse tipo de passo... –

- eu ia chegar para você e perguntar se eu poderia fazer amor com meu namorado, fale sério! – e revirei os olhos.

- estou falando sério! – ele falou se aproximando e com uma expressão tão genuína que eu comecei a rir.

- idiota! – reclamei, subindo em cima de Crys – ninguém me siga! – e Crys já sabia o que eu queria e alçou vôo.

Olhei para trás por um instante e vi-os olharem embasbacados, estavam surpresos demais para me impedir.

- Cliah me falou que você é um dos cavalos-alados mais rápidos que ele já viu... - falei me inclinando para frente, Crys movimentou a orelha esquerda para trás – consegue alcançar aquele dragão? –

Ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que a bela crina loira balançasse mais ao sabor do vento.

- moleza! – e ergueu a asa esquerda mais acima do que a direita, fazendo uma volta brusca e ganhando altitude até se esconder entre as nuvens.

O dragão voava rápido na direção do ultimo navio, para tentar impedir que as sereias fizessem estrago maior do que o que já acontecia. Peguei a jóia de quatro almas de dentro da armadura e apertei-a na minha mão, pedindo conforto e me perguntando se aquilo era o certo.

- se segure! – Crys falou, fechando as asas e descendo em um vôo rasante, como quando uma águia faz para pegar a sua presa. Eu soltei a jóia e me segurei fortemente nela.

E enquanto ela se aproximava rapidamente em direção do dragão, eu vi Naraku em cima dele, na junção entre o pescoço e a cabeça.

Ele olhou para cima e Crys desviou no exato momento em que ela e o dragão se chocariam.

Crys girou mais abaixo voltando para cima e diminuindo a velocidade para ficar ao lado do dragão.

- Olá, guardiã! - falou Naraku, sem parecer nem um pouco perturbado.

- Naraku... – resmunguei.

- não deveria vir aqui sem os seus amigos! – ele garantiu.

- eu não vim para lutar... – falei encarando-o – desista, Naraku... – pedi.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, por eu ser tão direta.

- e por que eu faria isso? – ele riu alto.

- por que Lorena já está morta, essa guerra causou a morte dela... Por que continuar! – ele parou de rir.

- Acho melhor você ir embora! – ele afirmou.

Aquilo era perigoso... Mas eu tinha que saber a verdade. Eu não conseguiria lutar contra ele sem ter certeza que era o certo.

- você a amava, não era? – perguntei.

- o que você pensa que está fazendo, garota? Em uma batalha as pessoas lutam, e não tentam convencer o inimigo! – ele falou com um traço de riso.

- você a amava ou não? – gritei.

Ele riu mais uma vez.

- sim, amei! – ele respondeu sorrindo ironicamente – e ela morreu... –

- por ela, vamos parar essa guerra! – pedi – Eu sei o que os Conselheiros reais fizeram... Que te traíram e inventaram aquelas mentiras! – ele escutava sem mostrar reação alguma – eles fizeram errado e podemos fazer eles pagarem... Mas não faça Elpard pagar pelos erros deles... –

- entendo... – ele abaixou a cabeça – Os conselheiros reais vão morrer! – aquilo era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta – vou lhe explicar para satisfazer a sua curiosidade, garota! Naquele dia em que eu invadi o palácio, eu iria roubar as escrituras de vocês... E também iria seqüestrar Lorena para viver comigo, para tirá-la do inferno em que Elpard se tornaria. Mas ela leu as escrituras e achou que o que eu queria era que ela se transformasse na jóia! – ele explicou – Ela não está morta, eu absorvi a alma dela e ela vive dentro de mim! –

- mas não está ao seu lado! – e abaixei a cabeça – se você sabia que Elpard se tornaria um inferno... Por que está continuando com isso? –

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Kagome, é esse o seu nome, não? – Não respondi e ele começou – essa guerra não está acontecendo por vingança, nem por amor, e nem mesmo por poder... Eu simplesmente gosto de guerra. É na guerra onde os sentimentos florescem... Onde a sensualidade renasce e se torna indispensável. Onde os homens se preocupam mais na guerra do que nos problemas que há em casa. Onde as mulheres se preocupam mais em satisfazer seus maridos do que notar seus defeitos. Onde as moças acham o amor, desesperado e quente, em sua verdadeira forma. É onde os grandes heróis nascem, os grandes pintores descobrem, os grandes poetas descrevem. Esse é o combustível que mantém o mundo funcionando... –

Eu o olhava bestificada.

Que tipo de visão era aquela?

A guerra trazia fome... E dor. Ele estava fazendo guerra só por gostar do efeito que ela causava??

- você é doente! – eu cuspi aquelas palavras.

- provavelmente! – ele respondeu – e vocês caíram na minha armadilha! –

Nesse momento uma grande explosão foi ouvida.

Uma realmente enorme, que fez eu me desequilibrar momentaneamente de Crys.

Olhei para trás e vi que a entrada do canal havia sido explodida.

As paredes do penhasco haviam sido destruídas e as grandes pedras haviam tampado a saída e também caído na água e obstruído o rio. Com uma grande represa. E o pior. Cinco navios de Naraku estavam do outro lado do paredão.

Olhei horrorizada para Naraku.

Ele havia nos trancado dentro do canal, enquanto os navios já haviam passado.

As sereias não poderiam segui-los, já que o rio estava obstruído e que, sem abastecimento, começava a secar, e mostrar o fundo lamacento. Onde várias sereias ficavam presas e provavelmente seriam mortas pela falta de água.

- Sinto Muito! – Naraku sussurrou e ergueu a mão aberta em minha direção – mas o poder que Lorena me concedeu me fez virar em um ser invencível! –

Vi que Crys estremeceu, e fechou as asas para que caísse e ficasse fora do alcance dele.

Mas já era tarde demais. A estaca de gelo que saiu da mão de Naraku veio certeira para o meio do meu peito.

Em câmera lenta eu vi aquilo estraçalhar minha caixa torácica e furar meu coração.

Ainda demorou algum tempo para a dor se mostrar.

Foi o tempo que levou para eu cair de Crys com a pancada. De cabeça eu comecei uma queda livre de quase cinqüenta metros.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a dor.

Vida passando na frente dos olhos?

Que mentira, a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era a dor, e a tristeza.

- Gomen, Mina! – falei enquanto segurava a estaca de gelo com força e a puxava para fora do meu peito.

No momento em que ela saiu eu bati no chão com força.

Vários dos meus ossos se quebraram como palitos de dentes.

Mesmo que meu coração já não estivesse parado antes do choque eu morreria só do fato de meus órgãos se tornarem pudim e eu ter sentido minha coluna quebrar.

E apesar de tudo eu ainda estava viva, meu cérebro ainda raciocinava apesar de meu corpo estar sem qualquer utilidade.

Antes de eu chegar a morrer se passaram em média de três segundos.

E com os olhos turvos de lágrimas de dor e alto desprezo (e eu não sabia como eu ainda conseguia sentir algo) vi aquele fragmento da jóia de quatro almas escorregar para dentro do ferimento aberto no meu peito.

Que ironia.

A sombra de um grande dragão passou por mim.

E fechei os olhos.

Foi quando senti uma força estranha tomar conta do meu corpo.

Será que eu estava sendo puxada de meu corpo?

Aquilo seria a morte?

A tal luz no fim do túnel?

A energia era muito mais forte que qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse sentido.

Alívio, amor, alegria... Tudo junto.

'Não está na hora de você morrer' Asuka falou em minha mente.

Eu sentia meu corpo se curar com que em um milagre. Sentia-me como se eu possuísse todo o poder do mundo nas minhas mãos.

Senti algo me agarrar pelos ombros.

- Kagome! – foi o grito desesperado.

Era Inuyasha.

- você não pode morrer! – ele gritou, e tentou não me movimentar muito. Pois viu quando meu braço se movimentou de um modo que nunca se moveria normalmente.

**Agora posso conseguir lamber meu cotovelo...**

Pensei, lembrando de um filme que eu assistira que dizia que era impossível uma pessoa lamber o próprio cotovelo.

E eu ainda estava conseguindo fazer piadas...

Abri os olhos lentamente.

- o que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntei.

Inuyasha estava chorando.

Ele vira minha queda, sabia que era impossível eu sair viva.

- a magia de cura! – ele falou – talvez eu consiga! –

- espere! – pedi. Por algum motivo, eu sentia meu coração bater dentro do meu peito. E sentia meu braço afundado na lama.

Eu estava me curando?

Foi quando senti aquela explosão dentro de mim.

Eu gritei desesperada e acima de mim um grande redemoinho começou a se formar.

Um redemoinho muito maior do que qualquer um que eu tivesse feito em minha vida.

Muito maior do que meu poder permitia.

Eu arqueei meu corpo com a dor. O ferimento em meu peito começou a se curar.

- Kagome... O que está acontecendo? – foi quando eu vi Mailon se aproximar pálido - a jóia... – ele falou aliviado – ela está absorvendo o poder da jóia! –

Eu ouvi aquilo muito longe. Apertei o braço de Inuyasha e tudo parou, qualquer espécie de barulho.

Vi um vulto branco ao meu lado, brilhante.

Parecia ser um homem.

Ele me olhou.

- eu sou Roan! – ele sorriu. Roan? O antigo guardião do ar? – para absorver o poder da jóia é preciso fazê-la entrar em contato com seu coração. É sofrido, mas você conseguiu. Parabéns, você acaba de se tornar a maga mais forte de toda uma era! –

E desapareceu junto com o enorme redemoinho.

**Droga, ele deveria ter me dito o CPF dele...**

Que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Eu me sentia outra pessoa.

A dor cessou. E senti o suor escorrer por entre meus seios, onde o ferimento estivera antes.

Sentei-me.

- o que aconteceu, Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou exasperado.

- para vencer essa guerra Inuyasha, vocês também terão que absorver o poder da jóia! – falei firmemente e me levantando.

Eu estava tão fria, tão direta, Tão... Irreconhecível.

Mas me sentia tão revigorada, tão forte. Era com se o poder estivesse junto com meu sangue, percorrendo as veias – e para absorver o poder da jóia é preciso... –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha caiu no chão com o corpo arqueado. Ao lado dele a espada ensangüentada dele repousara com um tinir em cima da parte de cima da armadura de Inuyasha.

O próprio Inuyasha havia perfurado o peito e absorvido a jóia.

E agora ele estava ali, agonizando de dor.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado dele e coloquei sua cabeça em meu colo.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior tão fortemente que pensei que se cortaria.

A terra começou a tremer em baixo de mim, e cada vez mais forte.

Olhei para trás e vi quando os Vanvorins partiram para atacar nosso exército.

Teríamos no máximo uma hora até Naraku chegar à Estenlac.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos e o tremor de terra acabou.

Fora tão rápido, enquanto que quando acontecera comigo me pareceram minutos.

Ele se levantou lentamente, mas sua expressão estava tão compenetrada.

- o que é isso que estou sentindo? – ele falou puxando o ar fortemente – é tão bom! –

Mailon estava em pé ao meu lado.

- acho que o poder mágico de vocês deve ter se multiplicado umas cinqüenta vezes, o poder de controlar o elemento também, e provavelmente qualquer outro que vocês tenham... – ele sorriu exultante – finalmente temos chance de ganhar essa guerra! –

- nosso poder mágico aumentou? – perguntei – eu quero ter certeza... Mas antes, temos que achar Sangô e Miroku... – a guerra já estava bastante adiantada e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de testar meus poderes - onde está Crys? – perguntei.

- Eu vi o dragão tentando atacar ela assim que você caiu dela. Depois ela caiu também – falou Inuyasha. Sem se importar em colocar a parte de cima da armadura, e estava um gato, tinha que admitir.

**Crys! Onde você está?**

_Perto... do... rio_

**O que está acontecendo? Você está machucada?**

_Um pouco... Eu quase fui envenenada pela aquela maldita garra daquele dragão filho da mãe, e você sabe... Na garra de um dragão existe um dos venenos mais poderosos do mundo. Pode matar alguém em quinze segundos..._

- eu tenho que achar ela! – falei para Mailon.

- Eu tenho... Uma amiga, que é uma arqueira de elite... Lohanna Sophie... Ela é a maior rastreadora por magia que eu conheço! – ele deu de ombros.

- e como podemos achá-la? – ele fez um sinal para Cliah e esse que tinha ouvido tudo saiu voando.

- Inuyasha... Ache Sangô e Miroku! – pedi – e diga como absorver o poder da jóia! – ele acenou afirmativamente e encostou os lábios aos meus levemente – eu vou achar a Crys! – e sai andando rapidamente em direção do rio, seria difícil achar a Crys, mas se a tal Sophie aparecesse rápido seria fácil.

Cliah pousou ao meu lado junto com outro cavalo alado de pêlos brancos e manchas marrons. Em cima dele estava uma elfa bonita de cabelos loiros, lisos e cacheados nas pontas. Olhos prateados e rosto anguloso. Nas costas dela haviam duas espadas em bainhas.

- eu sou Lohanna Sophie! – ela se apresentou sem delongas – você precisa achar alguém? – ela perguntou enquanto descia do cavalo alado.

- minha companheira – expliquei brevemente.

- você tem algo dela ai? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

- não... – suspirei – mas há um laço mental entre nós... –

- serve! – e fechou os olhos enquanto colocava a mão em meu ombro –_ Fougvq_ – e senti a mente dela entrar forçadamente na minha, procurando algo. Era tão rápido que eu mal conseguia sentir realmente.

Ela tirou a mão do meu ombro.

Olhou em volta e falou: - por aqui! – e começou a andar em direção a Foz. Eu a segui pelo terreno acidentado.

O cavalo alado dela seguia voando acima de nós enquanto Cliah voltava para onde Mailon estava.

A minha preocupação era que Crys estava usando armadura, que amassara bastante na queda em que ela quebrara a asa, em outra queda ela podia estar sufocada entre os ferros.

Enquanto eu seguia Sophie pelo lugar eu pensava em como eu havia escapado da morte momentos atrás. Oh, Céus, eu quase havia morrido. Foi quando a ficha caiu.

Eu respirei fundo e soltei vagarosamente.

Puxa... Isso não acontecia todo dia.

E a lembrança da dor ainda estava vivida em meu corpo.

- chegamos – falou Sophie apontando para Crys que estava caida na lama. A linda pelugem bege cheia de pingos escuros de terra úmida. A parte debaixo da armadura havia entrado para a dentro do peito dela, e estava enfiada entre as costelas.

- Crys! – falei me aproximando preocupada e tentando tirar a armadura de dentro do ferimento.

Ao qual começou a sangrar logo consegui.

Olhei Sophie tirar as duas espadas da bainha e colocar em forma de ataque para o caso de aparecer Vanvorins.

Virei-me novamente para Crys.

- não se atreva a não me deixar usar a magia de cura! – falei convincentemente.

- nem pensar! – ela falou levantando a àbeça – eu estou dando mais trabalho do que se estivesse fora da batalha! –

Esperei um segundo e revelei:

- eu absorvi o poder da jóia! – falei de forma solene.

Ela parou de reclamar.

Parada, me encarando.

E quando voltou ao normal ela acenou afirmativamente.

Eu coloquei a mão em sue peito e fechando os olhos murmurei:

- _Kirious Kluiê, naiju Lafun octirius – _era a primeira vez que eu sentia aquela magia realmente_. _A magia de cura gastava muita energia por ser a magia mais perto de ser o tabu que era 'reviver pessoas', mas naquele momento... Eu não conseguia explicar. Era como se eu estivesse invocando luz, tão fraca era a energia que eu estava usando.

E em menos de dois segundos o ferimento havia se fechado, e eu não sentia o MINIMO cansaço.

Tenho que admitir, eu fiquei muito feliz comigo mesma.

Crys se levantou e respirou fundo.

Depois me encarou com seus grandes olhos.

- isso é incrível! – ela falou surpresa – com esse poder você seria capaz de teletransportar todo o exército se quisesse! –

Aquilo foi um choque... Opa, opa! Como eu não havia pensado nisso antes?

Era como procurar um prego para furar uma vasilha com tampa. (N/a: lembrei do Livro 'amanhã' agora ^^, Edu)

Eu fiz uma expressão tão estranha que Sophie se aproximou.

- algum problema? – ela perguntou solicita.

- temos que voltar agora para onde o exército! – falei rapidamente.

Ela acenou e subiu no cavalo dela.

- Crys, se apresse! – pedi enquanto me livrava do resto da armadura dela e subia em seu dorso. Nós havíamos nos afastado bastante do exército, mas Crys e o cavalo alado de Sophie, Benjamin, os alcançariam rápido.

Olhei surpresa para o lado quando vi uma enorme quantidade de água se deslocar do mar para o rio, dando possibilidade das sereias voltarem para o oceano.

Aquilo foi o aviso de que Inuyasha havia achado Miroku e Sangô e que eles já haviam absorvido o poder da jóia.

Dez minutos depois chegamos a eles.

O exército de Vanvorins já havia se chocado com o nosso em uma briga acalorada e barulhenta.

Muitos Vanvorins caiam... Mas muitos elfos, yokais e humanos também.

Flechas disparadas de todos os cantos. Corpos se chocando com outros.

Clavas gigantescas voando acima de todos.

E os gritos de guerra eram impressionantes, todos forjados para intimidar o inimigo.

- droga, eu tenho que falar com os comandantes! – reclamei tirando a espada da bainha e tentando me defender enquanto abria caminho.

Sophie tomou a minha frente com as duas espadas em mãos.

- então eu abro caminho por você! – ela falou por sobre o ombro.

Foi com admiração que eu vi aquela elfa eliminar os Vanvorins a sua frente, habilidosa, ágil e leve.

Eu me defendia dos ataques diretos enquanto a seguia.

- me diga uma coisa.. – pedi para Sophie enquanto impedia uma clava de me acertar -... Você não é nenhuma ex-namorada do Mailon, não né? –

Ela riu enquanto acertava um Vanvorin com os dois pés.

- eu sou irmã do Biondha... Aquele peste do Mailon só serve para fazenda de pulgas e olhe lá! –

Eu ri.

- acho que é a única que acha isso! – ela riu.

Por mais incrível que parecesse pouca parte dos Vanvorins entrara em luta, e a enorme maioria (que redundante) havia ficado parada no meio do campo.

Inuyasha se aproximou de mim, e suspirou aliviado ao ver Crys.

- tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

E acenei afirmativamente.

- pelo jeito achou Sangô e Miroku! – e foi quando vi eles se aproximarem com Yan, Giant e Kirara.

Eles também pareciam diferentes.

Era como se de meros guerreiros principiantes tivéssemos nos transformado nos verdadeiros lideres que todos queriam que fossemos.

- podemos teletransportar todos aqui! – falei.

Eles olharam surpresos.

- verdade! – exclamou Sangô.

- mas iríamos chegar tarde... Não dá para acabar com todos esses Vanvorins, sairmos vivos, e teletransportarmos a tempo de pegar o Naraku... – pensou Giant – lembrem-se que o rio está obstruído, ou seja, não há correnteza. Em meia hora ele deve estar em Estenlac –

Eu e Inuyasha nos entreolhamos, sabíamos o que fazer. Mas ainda hesitávamos.

E Miroku e Sangô logo entenderam nossas olhadas.

- poucos Vanvorins estão em lutas! – comentou Miroku, mais para si mesmo que para nós.

- então vamos impedir que os outros entrem na luta! – falou Inuyasha se virando para o grande batalhão de Vanvorins restantes.

Com um só olhar de esguelha ele fez todo o chão à nossa frente desabar em mais de dez metros.

Somente a parte em que os Vanvorins estavam, claro! Pois haviam os elfos atrás deles.

A balburdia foi grande.

Eles ficaram literalmente sem o chão deles.

Na verdade, nenhum deles morreu com isso. Inuyasha somente os impediu de entrarem na luta.

Agora a duvida era dar ou não o passo final.

Matá-los!

Aquilo nunca me pareceu tão difícil.

Ainda estava vivida em minha mente a lembrança de um vilarejo.

- Devemos matá-los? – hesitou Sangô.

- eu gostaria de somente os que estão lutando... Parece injusto matá-los assim! – suspirei.

Miroku então segurou a espada firmemente nas mãos.

- se eu vou ter que teletransportar um exército mesmo, eu vou teletransportar os deles para o lugar de onde vieram! – ele falou.

- e como diabos você vai conseguir isso? – ele chamou Giant e com a velocidade dela ele poderia facilmente chegar ao meio deles.

- não... – falou Inuyasha – me dói falar isso, mas do mesmo modo que eles chegaram aqui eles podem voltar, mesmo que Naraku morra. Vai aparecer outro para seguir seu exemplo... Prefiro acabar o mal aqui... – o que ele falava tinha lógica, mas não tinha sentimentos.

- Mas... Isso é tão... Desonesto! – falei encarando-o.

- _os fins justificam os meios! _– ele recitou.

- sempre odiei Maquiavel! – falei soltando o ar pesadamente.

- mas é o certo a se fazer! – falou Sesshoumaru que ouvira a conversa. Pois quase não haviam mais Vanvorins lutando.

Ele pousou a mão em meu ombro.

- sinto muito, Kagome! – ele falou.

Engoli em seco.

- Se é o que temos que fazer! – as possibilidades eram poucas para matá-los.

Por afogamento, queimados, soterrados e por falta de ar.

Todas mortes terríveis, e infelizmente a mais rápida era a que eu executaria.

Sobrou para mim.

- Estou me sentindo como Hitler e isso ai na frente um campo de concentração! – gemi.

- foram eles que nos atacaram, Kagome! Foram eles que tiveram a arrogância de se achar vencedores... Eles procuraram isso! –

Enquanto conversávamos vários Vanvorins tentavam escalar as paredes da 'caixa' em que eles estavam.

Olhei para eles mais uma vez, e fechei os olhos.

Quando os abri, foi a sentença de morte deles.

Era difícil criar um vácuo em espaço tão grande, mas uma grande quantidade de poder corria dentro de mim.

Olhei enquanto eles notavam a falta repentina de ar.

Começaram a espernear, e apertar a garganta.

Um minuto depois caíram no chão de joelhos.

Aquilo era horrível, e eu me sentia tão mal.

Virei o rosto de lado quando vi Sangue escorrendo do nariz de um deles.

Os gritos que logo cessavam pela falta de ar.

Eu apertei os olhos com força e Inuyasha me abraçou.

- eu sinto muito por fazê-la passar por isso! – ele falou baixinho e me apertando contra o peito dele.

E mais algum tempo depois tudo tinha acabado.

Agora só haviam corpos sem vida.

Quando os guerreiros notaram o que tinha acontecida gritaram de tal forma que fez o chão estremecer.

E nos fizeram parecer heróis. Enquanto nos sentíamos exatamente o contrário.

Logo estávamos rodeados pelos os outros comandantes e generais.

E uma surpresa esperava Inuyasha.

Awnore.

Que pulou em cima dele quase derrubando-o no declínio que se tornara os tumulo dos Vanvorins.

- QUE? – gritou Inuyasha completamente atordoado.

Enquanto um sorriso aparecia em meu rosto.

- e quem diabos é esse? – perguntou Fkake surpresa, acompanhada pela risada de Weslley.

Ohan se aproximou olhando a cena.

- Hum... Sempre soube que essa coca era fanta! – falou ele suspirando limpando a espada na calça de malha de ferro da irmã, que deu um tapa nele – agora que ele assumiu, eu fico com a Kagome! – ele falou rindo.

Eu olhei para Ohan e sorri divertida.

- uia! Assim eu gamo! – ele avisou.

Awnore ainda estava em cima de Inuyasha que lutava desesperado.

- ei... – chamou Ohan. Fazendo Awnore o encarar – dá para soltar ele... o bofe já é meu! –

Inuyasha aproveitou para se desvencilhar.

- mas eu pensei que ele estivesse com a Kagome! – comentou Awnore se sentando, vendo Inuyasha correr para trás de mim.

- ela me emprestou ele! – falou Ohan rindo sonsamente – não é, Inu Meu Bem? – estava claro o esforço que Ohan fazia para não soltar uma gargalhada.

- eu te bato, Ohan! – rosnou Inuyasha.

- está vendo? – garantiu Ohan olhando para Awnore – ele até já sabe meu gosto por masoquismo! – e deu uma piscadela cúmplice.

Awnore fez uma expressão desolada, enquanto eu segurei Inuyasha para ele não partir para cima de Ohan.

Awnore se amuou com um muxoxo.

E Inuyasha respirou fundo procurando calma.

- Agora que o encontro do trio amoroso acabou... – comentou Zack – alguém dá para me explicar que poder era aquele? –

- eles absorveram o poder da jóia! – explicou Mailon por nós – a mana é fodona – colocou os braços em volta de mim e me ergueu em um abraço. Reconheço que me assustei quando ele sussurrou com uma voz séria em meu ouvido – Não se sinta mal. Quando eles saíram do país deles, sabiam que estavam correndo riscos. Eles quebraram as regras, não nós! – ele não imagina quanto me ajudou com aquelas palavras.

Quando ele me soltou o sorriso voltou para o seu rosto.

E finalmente notei algo que havia me passado despercebido.

Nós realmente havíamos virado irmãos. Irmãos mesmo, daqueles que conhecem um ao outro e sabem o que o outro sente.

E me senti triste pelo fato de há muito tempo eu não lembrar da minha família no japão.

Ele, Laymê e a duquesa elfa estavam se tornando minha verdadeira família.

Ele mais que ninguém.

Sorri para ele, e quando fui prestar atenção ao que os outros conversavam notei que Sangô já explicara a idéia de teletransporte.

- Não sei se os guerreiros agüentam outra transferência de energia... – comentou Rin.

- não vai ser preciso – explicou Miroku – se estivermos certos talvez possamos fazer a magia sem transferência! –

- vocês podem morrer... – falou Zack pensativo – e se faltar energia no meio do feitiço, vocês vão prender todos no 'nada' – falou ele se referindo ao local onde nada acontecia, onde nada existia, onde não havia tempo nem espaço.

- mas se não tentarmos, Naraku chegará a Estenlac e já era! – Inuyasha deu de ombros.

- Não sei se podemos deixar vocês fazerem isso! – falou Fkake momentaneamente séria.

- nós sabemos o que queremos! – Inuyasha retorquiu sem pestanejar.

- garoto decidido! – ela falou sorrindo e dando leves tapas no ombro dele.

A conversa foi interrompida quando o ultimo Vanvorin foi morto e os guerreiros começaram um alarde sem par.

Todos estavam arfantes, excitados e infinitamente otimistas.

Zack se virou para nós.

- Vocês venceram! – ele falou – quais de vocês iram teletransportar os elfos? –

- pode ser eu e a K-chan! – se disponibilizou Sangô – pois Kirara e Crys podem voar! – e ela lançou um olhar para a depressão onde estavam os Vanvorins mortos, explicando o que queria dizer.

- Agora não devemos ter mais que dez minutos! – alertou Giant.

- Vamos! – chamou Weslley enquanto Mailon subia em Cliah para ir aos elfos e faze-los entrar em formação.

Weslley começou a fazer o mesmo também.

- só tenho que fazer algo antes... – sussurrou Inuyasha e fechou os olhos. É um pouco difícil de explicar o que aconteceu a seguir. Dentro da depressão que Inuyasha havia feito a terra começou a tremer vagarosamente e subir como leite em ponto de fervura. Mas os Vanvorins não subiam junto com a terra, eram engolidos pela lama como que a terra estivesse sido revolvida. Logo todos os Vanvorins estavam enterrados e a terra ficou planificada à altura que estava antes.

Foi quando vimos o verdadeiro tamanho do buraco.

Era realmente ENORME!

Os elfos pareciam pequenos pontos do outro lado.

Subi em Crys.

**Naraku que nos esperasse.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Rashid estava surpreso.

Não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos.

A menos de um quilometro o Exército de Naraku vinha serpenteando dunas, como uma grande cobra pronta a dar seu bote.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que o exército de Elpard tivesse perdido. Tantas pessoas fortes estavam defendendo o reino... E Rin.

O peito dele se apertou.

Rin também havia perdido?

Sua prima que era a mulher mais poderosa que ele já conhecera perdera?

Mas não havia muito o que pensar ali.

A sentença de Elpard estava a sua frente, monstruosa e sólida.

Esperando somente a hora certa de se dizer vencedor.

Os ciganos conseguiriam defender por algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para evacuar toda a cidade, mas ele sabia o que isso significava: que a raça de ciganos deixaria de existir. Seria totalmente massacrada, pelo bem dos humanos.

Era um pouco difícil de aceitar... Mas eles eram mais fortes. E para isso que os mais fortes serviam, para defender os fracos. Não o contrário.

Ele tirou o punhal do cinturão e esperou.

Logo os ciganos estavam a sua volta.

Em base de uns três mil.

Mulheres e homens, alguns adolescentes e alguns mais velhos.

Tarik ficou ao lado de Rashid, e Sheraz do outro lado.

- já estava chegando na minha hora mesmo... – sussurrou Tarik.

- seria melhor que o senhor fosse embora – falou Rashid sensato – não quero que a raça de ciganos acabe! –

- filho, eu não sei me duplicar! Mesmo que eu fuja nossa cultura irá acabar! – e ele riu alegre – que bom que vou morrer no deserto! -

- o senhor é maluco! – e Rashid esperou que o exército dos Vanvorins viessem ao encontro deles.

Ele engoliu o nó que estava em sua garganta e tentou aceitar pacificamente que seu fim se aproximava.

Havia um espaço de uns três quilômetros de onde eles estavam para Estenlac, pois queriam que mesmo depois que todos estivessem mortos as pessoas da cidade ainda tivessem um pouco mais de tempo.

E o primeiro tambor foi ouvido.

Era normal dos Vanvorins só atacarem no terceiro toque.

Mas no segundo eles já dispararam na direção deles.

Rashid esperou pacientemente, eram tantos Vanvorins, talvez uns cem mil.

Todos vindo ferozes contra três mil ciganos.

Rashid respirou fundo e rezou mentalmente, o que era normal.

Ele pediu força, e coragem. Pediu ajuda e clemência, e mais que tudo, justiça.

Abriu os olhos novamente e afastou um pé do outro.

Os Vanvorins estavam se aproximando rapidamente.

Foi com surpresa que ele viu os Vanvorins pararem assustados e confusos.

- CÉUS! Eles se teletransportaram! Eu vi! – disse Sheraz surpresa.

Rashid olhou para trás e foi com uma gratidão sem sentido que viu mais de cem mil soldados atrás de si.

Ele não entendia o que acontecera, só sentia a esperança se renovando em seu peito.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome respirou lentamente.

Estava cansada, mas não chegava nem perto de quando teletransportara antes.

Sorriu, que diabos de poder era aquele?

- ARQUEIROS! – gritou Mailon.

E mais de dez mil flechas foram lançadas contra os Vanvorins, flechas tão rápidas e negras que surpreenderam até os ciganos.

Setas negras que derrubaram o front do exército inimigo.

- LANÇAR! – gritou Mailon novamente e mais uma seqüência de flechas foi vista.

Eu e os outros havíamos corrido para a frente do exército para ver se havíamos nos atrasado.

Paramos quando vimos os Vanvorins.

Tentaríamos de exterminar o máximo possível de Vanvorins antes deles entrarem em contato com nosso exército (e antes de Naraku conseguir ter alguma reação).

O ataque surpresa a Naraku me alegrou tanto.

Tentei fazer o ar pressionar os Vanvorins.

Mas uma barreira azul apareceu.

Era Naraku!

Maldito, já havia se recuperado do choque de nos encontrar ali.

- não podemos fazer nada! – rosnou Inuyasha – aquele maldito selou o exército! –

- se houvesse água ou árvores aqui por perto! – resmungou Miroku, se lembrando que Inuyasha também poderia controlar as arvores.

- mas tem larva muito abaixo de nós! – falou Sangô sorrindo – Inuyasha, abra caminho para a larva e eu faço o resto! –

Ele deu de ombros e fechou os olhos, se concentrando em uma rachadura que vinha das profundezas até o centro do exército Vanvorin.

Pois se não podíamos atacar por cima... Que fosse por baixo.

**Que vem de baixo os atinge!**

Ri sobre uma brincadeira infantil.

A larva que subiu dispersou-se dentro do circulo que era o campo de força dos Vanvorins, fazendo-os se afastarem do liquido 'quente'.

Foi nesse momento que o campo de força oscilou por alguns momentos. Sorri satisfeita, pois finalmente Naraku notara o que estava acontecendo.

Agora ele sabia que havíamos absorvido o poder da jóia. Eu imaginei em qual seria a reação dele quando me visse viva... Meu sorriso de satisfação aumentou. Chegou a se transformar em riso, mas depois respirei fundo tentando me controlar.

Mas era incrível como eu não me sentia eu mesma. Era como se eu fosse outra pessoa. E confiança era o que não faltava.

Balancei a cabeça, e parei quando vi o campo de força do exército dos Vanvorins desaparecer.

E só entendi o motivo quando vi várias lanças (sim, lanças!) virem em nossa direção.

Dei um passo a frente.

- Obrigado... Antigos guardiões... – Agradeci fechando os olhos, pelo poder que eles haviam nos dado. Um poder que nos possibilitava a vitória... E ter nossas vidas de volta.

-_ Jgedoųüe – _e o campo de força impediu que as lanças nos alcançassem.

E outro ataque nosso foi dissipado pela barreira dele.

Aquilo era um jogo inútil, nossos poderes estavam balanceados. Pois apesar de eu e os outros termos absorvido somente um quarto da jóia, e Naraku uma jóia completa, ele era somente um mago, nada mais, e nós éramos: elfa, Yokai, Cigana e Tritão. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para nos deixar em um patamar igual.

E eu tinha certeza que Naraku sabia disso. Por que continuar com aquela besteira? O melhor era deixar acontecer (N/a: isso tah parecendo alguém ensaiando uma recusa) para ver qual de nós era mais forte.

Por esse motivo deixei o campo de força baixar.

E vi quando o Naraku fez o mesmo, ele entendeu o recado.

Era hora de dar uma ultima cartada, resolver as coisas como se resolviam antigamente. Através da força.

Todos se achavam prontos. Mas e nossos corações? Isso só saberíamos depois.

Com lentidão, mas não com hesitação, um exército começou a se mover contra o outro.

Aquela... Seria a Última Batalha!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- o que está acontecendo? – perguntou a rainha se adiantando para o soldado elfo que havia sido mandado por Mailon para avisar a rainha sobre os acontecimentos.

- o exército de Naraku chegou aqui! – ele informou friamente – os conselheiros reais lhe traíram, vossa majestade! –

A Rainha Ionesmera (ou Ônix para os mais próximos) paralisou ao ouvir aquilo.

Os... Conselheiros?

Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Não que ela confiasse cegamente neles, mas... Parecia tão impossível.

- você tem certeza? – ela perguntou em voz branda, mas nervosa.

- sim, vossa majestade! – falou o elfo.

Kanirf, o chefe dos sacerdotes, e primo de Ônix se aproximou dela dizendo:

- Vamos, Ônix! Temos que ir embora rápido! – ela andou pelo salão que ficava no quinto andar de um enorme prédio que ficava no centro de Estenlac. Olhou pela grande janela.

Não que ela conseguisse ver o que acontecia no deserto, mas pôde ver a guarda pessoal dela ajudando as pessoas a saírem da cidade.

Como ela se sentia insegura.

Ela se virou vagarosamente para o elfo e para Kanirf.

- vocês acreditam em Deus? – ela perguntou.

- eu sou um elfo... Acredito nos meus próprios deuses! –

E ela se virou para Kanirf que somente acenou afirmativamente.

- Acho que agora é o momento para orar para ele! – ela falou começando a se afastar.

- talvez! – disse Kanirf seguindo-a.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Em um quadro geral a guerra seria bem mais explicável do que por alguém que estava lá embaixo no meio daquela algazarra, sangue e ferro.

Nesse caso, veremos a guerra pelos olhos de um mero observador, que na verdade era um garoto recém saído da infância, ele se chamava Shippou.

Ele via os elfos em cavalos alados, flechando o máximo possível de Vanvorins.

E duas vezes ele vira um dos cavalos alados serem atingidos por lanças, o que o fazia cair feito uma folha de papel. Mas apesar desses pesares os elfos acabavam com mais Vanvorins que os humanos. Que lutavam mais atrás usando magias complexas para matar seus adversários.

Os ciganos talvez fossem os mais fáceis de se ver, por serem os únicos a conseguirem saltar alto para passarem por cima de seus adversários com saltos mortais.

Os Yokais eram os que estavam na frente e eram os que mais matavam. Eram exímios guerreiros, matavam sem dó e sem se cansar.

Mas os Vanvorins eram insistentes, e fortes.

Avançavam cada vez mais.

- Senhor Shippou! – chamou um homem alto e magro, de barbas longas e em tranças. Ele era o professor de Shippou, que era o filho do prefeito de Estenlac.

- olha, Sensei! – chamou Shippou – eu pensei que essas raças eram inimigas! –

Comentou sorrindo.

- Na hora de proteger algo em comum, não há raças, filho! – falou o homem sorrindo e olhou para aquele deserto, onde havia mais pessoas que ele já vira reunida em toda a vida – só tenho medo de depois que a guerra acabar, aconteça com eles o mesmo que na guerra fria entre o EUA e a URSS, ideologias antagônicas nem sempre dão certo! – Shippou olhou de relance para seu professor. Ele era do plano da terra, e sempre falava coisas estranhas como aquela.

Coisas que Shippou o indagava depois.

- mas, enquanto isso! – falou o homem puxando Shippou pelo braço – temos que sair agora daqui! –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Dentro da batalha um sentimento era único, não importava de qual lado: o de sobrevivência.  
O de proteger a própria vida.  
Aqueles mais fortes eram mais confiantes e por conta dessa confiança conseguiam facilmente lutar com uma habilidade invejável.  
Mas aqueles que não tinham essa confiança iam lutando aos trancos e barrancos, muitas vezes caindo em desgraça pela falta de vontade.  
Mas a batalha continuava, infindável, parecendo que continuaria por dias a finco.  
E talvez fosse até verdade, mas não importava. Lutariam até o fim.  
(N/a: Sabe... eu nunca havia notado como OGDE tinha personagens quase principais... por isso vou colocar as partes de vários personagens lutando.)

_8:46 da manhã (meia hora de batalha)_

Zack arfou vagarosamente enquanto decepava um Vanvorin. Ele odiava quando ficava na forma humana por que precisava de água para sobreviver, e aquele deserto estava deixando-o cada vez mais agoniado.  
Ele pousou a mão no cantil de água.  
- Urau! – recitou a magia. E sentiu quando o cantil ficou mais pesado.  
Ele o abriu e tomou um grande gole, sentiu pelo vento quando um Vanvorin se aproximava por suas costas.  
Poxa, água naquele momento era um dos poucos prazeres dele, como um Vanvorin se atrevia a atrapalha-lo?  
Ele afastou o cantil da boca e antes do Vanvorin ataca-lo ele começou a cantar uma música perfeitamente melodiosa.  
O Vanvorin parou enquanto Zack se virava vagarosamente sem parar de cantar.  
A música era uma habilidade de qualquer sereiano, uma habilidade que era capaz de hipnotizar com a música certa.

**- Encantos e recantos, que vem e vão, poderes que nos dão mais poder. Mentes que desvelam, modos que refreiam, vidas que acabam. Poder que nem sempre é dádiva, que às vezes é morte.** – ele sabia que aquela era a música certa para o que ele queria. E não foi com surpresa que ele viu o Vanvorin encostar a espada ao pescoço e impulsionar de tal forma que se decepasse.  
Zack o olhou um pouco mal, ele odiava guerra, odiava qualquer coisa que envolvesse a necessidade de fazer sofrer.  
Odiava como os valores se distorciam em uma batalha, o que era pecado virava ordem. Matar virava objetivo.  
Ele balançou os ombros levemente e colocou o cantil novamente na boca, mais um grande gole e outro Vanvorin idiota.  
Ele se resignou e daquela vez não cantou, sem afastar os lábios do cantil ele matou o Vanvorin somente com um golpe.

_10:11 da manhã (duas horas de batalha)_

Sesshoumaru não sorria nem demonstrava dor.  
E para que fazer isso?  
Ele segurou a Tenseiga firmemente na mão.  
Ele estava cercado por três Vanvorins, não que se importasse realmente com isso. Acabaria com eles tão facilmente como acabara com os outros. Ele era bom, e sabia disso. E apesar dos Vanvorins serem fortes ele estava até aquele momento com somente um arranhão na mão, que se ele não estivesse enganado já estava sarado.  
Girou a Tenseiga no lado esquerdo do corpo e defendeu a clava que deveria atingir sua perna. Segurou a clava do Vanvorin com a espada e se lançou para a frente levando a mão com garras afiadas até o pescoço do Vanvorin.  
Ele viu o desespero do inimigo, mas não sentiu pena, nunca sentiria. Medo e pena eram algo que ele não poderia sentir, era algo que ele banira a muito tempo de seu ser.  
Apertou as garras no pescoço do Vanvorin e quando viu que elas estavam enterradas ele puxou a garganta dele, arrancando metade do pescoço do Vanvorin. Sangue jorrou do pescoço dele e a cabeça pendeu para trás. E o corpo caiu em terra sem vida.

Ele viu uma sombra passando por ele e notou imediatamente que o outro Vanvorin estava atrás de si. Por isso ele jogou o braço para trás sem ao menos olhar, um leve urro foi o suficiente para lhe mostrar que o Vanvorin havia morrido. Ele puxou a espada e se virou mansamente, sentindo uma leve satisfação ao ver que a espada havia perfurado exatamente entre duas costelas. Ele limpou o sangue que ficara na espada no colete de couro peludo do Vanvorin morto.

Foi quando sentiu um arrepio. Um arrepio de sexto sentido, premonição, instinto... Não importava o que era. Ele só sabia que estava em perigo. E ele notou de relance um brilho no chão... Havia alguma arma feita de metal acima de sua cabeça.

Nem ele seria tão rápido para conseguir defender aquilo. Ele não sabia o que acontecia quando uma pessoa estava prestes a morrer. E sempre achara que seria o sentimento de glória por morrer em batalha. Mas ele não sentia NADA! E de certa forma se resignou por isso.

Em questão de um segundo ele viu algo passar rápido rente ao seu rosto. O instinto o fez olhar para trás e viu um punhal enterrado no peito de um Vanvorin, na verdade aquele que iria matá-lo, que piscava atônito e ainda não entendera que iria morrer.

Ele olhou novamente para frente e viu que quem havia jogado o punhal havia sido Rin, que acenou com um sorriso de deboche. E a idiota não via o Vanvorin enorme que estava atrás dela, erguendo uma pesada clava.

Ele nunca soube explicar, mas pela primeira vez ele sentiu medo de algo. No caso da morte... Dela.

E não gostou nada da sensação. A única vez que sentira algo parecido fora quando sua própria mãe morrera, muito tempo atrás.

Num ato de reação ele, sem olhar, puxou o punhal do corpo do Vanvorin atrás de si, que começava a cair naquele momento, e jogou na direção dela.

Ela arregalou os lindos olhos âmbar e pulou com graça para o lado, deixando a lâmina passar. Ela virou-se para ele com os olhos ardendo em brasa, retorcendo o rosto angelical.

Ela abriu a boca, depois a fechou novamente, depois tornou a abrir e dessa vez proferiu uma enorme quantidade de palavras chulas que deixaria qualquer um envergonhado.

Mas ele sentia vontade de sorrir, ele adorava isso nela. Ela era forte, mas ele não pretendia revelar isso.

- Ingrata! – ele gritou quando ela parou para respirar. Foi quando ela olhou para ver onde o punhal havia ido parar. E notou o Vanvorin. Ela não demorou a entender o que havia acontecido e se virou vermelha.

Tentando se proteger do escrutínio, gritou:

- idem! – mas ele já voltara a lutar.

Como ela era idiota, ficara tão pasma com a chance de Sesshoumaru morrer que esquecera de entrar na mente dos Vanvorins a sua volta.

Pois, como qualquer cigano ali presente, ela estava usando sua habilidade de ler mentes para descobrir os movimentos do adversário antecipadamente. Fora quando sentira o regozijo por conseguir pegar alguém desprevenido, e quando olhara, esse alguém era Sesshoumaru.

Ela se martirizou.

Era uma burra! Ele poderia se defender!

Com um rosnar de raiva ela tirou o punhal do pescoço do Vanvorin e o olhou encharcado de sangue.

Tentou se acalmar, pois se não fizesse isso, o sangue no punhal seria o de Sesshoumaru.

_3:37 da tarde (sete horas de batalha)_

Ohan se sentia satisfeito, mal podia acreditar que havia sido sua irmã caçula que havia proporcionado a oportunidade dele finalmente entrar em uma batalha.  
Pois, apesar de ser um ótimo guerreiro (ele sabia que era, afinal fora treinado por um dos maiores guerreiros do céu), nunca tivera como participar de uma batalha no estilo medieval, pois no plano da terra se quisesse entrar em uma batalha só se fosse para largar bala para cima...  
E o pai dele sempre lhe contara histórias sobre as grandes batalhas dos homens. Pois como nas guerras dos céus só eram alguns anjos contra alguns demônios, a maioria dos anjos assistiam as guerras dos humanos. (E por raras vezes, os anjos se intrometiam nessas guerras, a não ser quando a guerra envolvia o nome do Soberano, e assim eles interferiam contra aqueles que usaram o nome do altíssimo em vão.)

Ohan adorava passar horas ouvindo seu pai contar detalhes e batalhas que ele só poderia ver nos livros de história.  
Como na batalha dos persas contra os gregos, e quando os gregos se viraram contra eles próprios. Ou quando os Unos atacaram a parte setentrional da Europa, forçando os bárbaros germânicos a entrarem no Império Romano, e assim desfazendo-o. O pai de Ohan, Lucius, também havia visto os mulçumanos se deslocarem pela áfrica em direção à Europa, e serem derrotados por Carlos Magno. Ohan também se lembrava das histórias sobre as cruzadas – principais guerras onde os anjos interferiram. Lucius também vira a Inglaterra lutando para impedir a liberdade das treze colônias, que originaram os Estados Unidos. E esse mesmo país lutando entre si para se emancipar. E havia também histórias sobre Napoleão, Dom Sebastião, Rei Henrique...

Ohan adorava aquilo tudo, não era a toa que era o melhor aluno de história da escola. Ohan sorriu consigo mesmo.  
Claro que nunca esqueceria das histórias menores sobre Elpard e Erase, dois planos ligados ao da terra. Ou das batalhas que Lucius travara ao lado de um mago chamado Dolphymallus, em uma missão de reconquista... Mas, infelizmente, houve a guerra franco-prussiana... Quando os anjos deixaram de assistir batalhas da terra. Pois a partir dali os anjos notaram que por trás das guerras agora só haviam motivos distorcidos, e não havia mais batalhas por motivos honrosos, não havia mais fé... O Soberano estava sendo deixado de lado.  
A partir da Primeira Guerra Mundial, aquilo que antes era admiração pelo modo cego que os humanos se agarravam àquilo que lhe faziam bem, se transformou em um aula estilo: "Coisas Que Um Anjo Nunca Deve Fazer".  
Mas pelo menos Elpard ainda não havia chego ao estado da Terra, ainda havia salvação para aquele plano.  
Ohan sorriu sonsamente. Pensamentos estranhos aqueles. Pois enquanto pensava ele havia lutado com dois Vanvorins e nem havia notado isso.  
Cravou as duas espadas que usava para lutar na areia e deu um mortal para frente apoiando as duas mãos no chão e prendendo a cabeça do Vanvorin entre os pés. Com uma leve guinada para o lado ele ouviu o estralo do pescoço do Vanvorin se quebrando.  
Levantou-se e pegou as espadas que estavam cravadas, olhando em volta para saber qual seria seu próximo inimigo.  
Mas seus olhos bateram em uma linda elfa de cabelos loiros e olhos prateados que pousava com um cavalo alado de pêlo manchado.  
Ele deu um assobio baixo e a elfa olhou para ele, afinal ela estava a menos de três metros.  
- você não se parece com um Vanvorin... – ele gracejou.

Ela já o olhou séria.  
- claro que não... – ela respondeu descendo do cavalo alado – eu luto bem melhor que um! – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Hum... Prova! – ela franziu o cenho. Que diabos era que ela estava fazendo ao dar moral para um desconhecido? Um desconhecido lindo, mas ainda um desconhecido.  
Suspirou.  
Levou as mãos as costas e puxou as duas espadas que estavam presas a bainhas.  
Em dois minutos cinco corpos jaziam mortos.  
E ela estava com um dos joelhos apoiado no chão e os braços para trás, segurando as espadas.  
Ela se levantou e tirou uma mecha de cabelo da testa.  
E Ohan assobiou novamente.  
- que garota! – ele falou sorrindo enquanto ela se aproximava e ele ergueu a mão – prazer, eu sou Ohan! –  
- Sophie! – ela respondeu apertando a mão dele brevemente – sua vez de mostrar do que é capaz! –  
Ele fez uma expressão desgostosa.  
- você quer mesmo que eu faça isso? – ele perguntou. Ela deu de ombros e quando o olhou novamente viu a sutil mudança da cor dos olhos dele, que passaram para um prateado puro.  
Ela se assustou com aquilo, ela já ouvira falar naquele tipo de transformação, mas nunca pensara que veria alguma.  
Mais dois segundos e ele mostrava _do que era capaz._  
Ela fechou a boca com um muxoxo.  
- ele é um descendente direto de um anjo! – ela murmurou.

_4:58 da tarde (oito horas de batalha)_

- a galinha magricela... – cantava Mailon enquanto lutava –... E bota um e bota dois e bota três... A GALINHA MAGRICELA... –

- pára de cantar essas malditas músicas que você aprendeu quando foi para o plano da terra – pediu Cliah mal-humorado – Sinceramente, quem te vê acha que você não teve infância! –

- ao contrário... – falou Mailon rindo – minha infância foi tão boa que eu estou prolongando ela até hoje! –

- admitindo que é uma criança? – perguntou Fkake que estava atrás de Mailon e ele só notara naquele momento. Ele olhou por sobre o ombro sorridente, e ao se voltar atirou uma flecha no olho de um inimigo.

- Claro que sim... Nunca notou minha cueca de ursinhos? – ele perguntou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – e ela se abaixou para se esquivar de um murro.

- Nunca viu!! – ele ficou ultrajado - Ow... Quer ver? – ela bateu nele com a lateral da espada.

- engraçadinho! – falou.

- Ei... Você me bateu? – ele reclamou.

- foi sem querer! – ela gritou se afastando para terminar de acabar com o Vanvorin com que ela lutava. A verdade é que Fkake se surpreendia com Mailon, mesmo depois de quase meio dia de luta ele ainda sorria incansavelmente e lutava como se estivesse acabado de descansar. Parecia mais um garoto em uma sorveteria... Ou seria um elefante em uma loja de cristais?

Ela deu de ombros.

- _legdo _– ela falou colocando a mão no rosto do Vanvorin. E ao afastar viu os olhos ensangüentados dele. Morrera.

Ela respirou fundo enquanto observava o corpo caído. Depois se voltou e se dirigiu para onde Mailon lutava, dessa vez com uma concentração e seriedade espantosas. Será que ele sabia como ele mudava de personalidade rapidamente? Ela achava aquilo o máximo. Um minuto sorria, no outro estava sério, e voltava a sorrir. Ele podia ser milhares de Mailon's em um único dia. Era como se existissem várias pessoas em um único corpo. **E que corpo,** ela pensou suspirando. Bom... Pelo menos ela sabia que seria impossível se entediar perto dele.

Por sua vez ela estava inquieta. Nunca se sentira daquela forma antes, angustiada... Estava preocupada, era essa a verdade. Ainda não se acostumara com a possibilidade de perder as pessoas que amava. Olhou para o céu... Faltava uma hora para o sol se pôr... E se perguntava o que aconteceria quando escurecesse.

O dragão de Naraku passou rápido por cima da cabeça dela. Voando rápido demais para um dragão.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

Ele parecia desesperado... E também parecia estar indo ao encontro de seu dono para salvá-lo. Aquilo fez um sorriso aparecer no rosto dela... Os guardiões haviam achado o cara-de-morcego-velho chamado Naraku.

No entanto Mailon deixou passar aquele detalhe despercebido, estava concentrado demais em pensar para prestar atenção a sua volta.

Parecia até um pouco descuidado.

- ei, bonitão! – chamou Fkake rindo – toma cuidado enquanto luta... Se não você fica sem o... –

- Boa idéia... – ele respondeu piscando – esse 'o...' é muito importante para mim... – ela riu novamente e virou as costas para ele para voltar a lutar.

Ficou alguns instantes parada... Como todo guerreiro, ela observava que Vanvorin lhe representava mais risco antes de atacar. Era um modo de reconhecer com quem lutar.

Mas Mailon havia parado e o olhar estava vago.

- ei.. Você está bem? – perguntou Cliah olhando-o brevemente – se você desmaiar no meio do campo de batalha os Vanvorins podem acabar com você... –

- isso mesmo... – inquiriu Fkake – você pode ser abusado, sabia? -

- Opa... Desculpa... Eu também não quero ser abusado! – ele riu – Fkake, você não deixa os Vanvorins abusarem de mim, não é mesmo? –

- Se você não ficar quieto quem vai abusar de você sou eu! – ela disse fingindo seriedade.

- Uia! – ele riu – será que eles têm motel em Estenlac? –

- Hum... Eu estou procurando algo casual... Nada de motel... Alguns rolos na areia talvez... Mas nada de motel! – ela replicou.

- malvada! – ele reclamou voltando a lutar. E se havia algo que ele odiava era quando os Vanvorins lutavam no estilo 'fila indiana' um atrás do outro e atacando a esmo. Parecia uma onda de Vanvorins e ele a pedra idiota que não sabia para onde ir.

E essa onda prendeu Mailon e Fkake entre eles.

Eles começaram a lutar em sincronia para acabar com mais inimigos possíveis. E se saíram bem... Eram perfeitamente compatíveis... Mas eles já sabiam disso.

Quando a onda acabou eles pararam completamente cansados.

Ela apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, e ele tentando estralar o pescoço, coisa que dificilmente conseguia.

- esses caras vão nos matar só no cansaço! - ela falou se endireitando.

Mailon sorriu, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando viu os Vanvorins correndo na direção deles.

- De novo não! - reclamou Fkake - cadê o juiz? Eu quero pedir tempo! –

Mailon se limitou a rir. Com os pensamentos que estavam em sua cabeça não sabia se seria capaz de falar.

- sabe Fkake, depois que essa guerra acabar, to pensando em sossegar... – Mailon deu um chute no abdômen de um Vanvorin. - você? Sossegar? Claro! - ela fala irônica olhando-o de esguelha. - é sério... – ele riu novamente - Que tal sossegar comigo? - ele pediu sorrindo. Ela parou por um momento e estudou as feições dele. - belo pedido de casamento... – ela replicou virando-se novamente e com o coração aos pulos. - você notou? Então, aceita?? – Mailon lançou um daqueles sorrisos que derretem tias viúvas. Ela ficou parada e se não fossem Weslley e Ohan que estivessem aparecido naquele momento para matar os Vanvorins provavelmente os dois seriam mortos. - você me ama?? - ela perguntou séria. Ela tinha que saber se ele sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele. Um Vanvorin tentou atacá-la e ela somente cortou a garganta dele com um punhal. - Eu não te odeio... – ele responde igualmente sério. Ela enfia o punhal na perna dele - Ai... Belo modo de me fazer dizer que te amo... – gemeu ele passando a mão no ferimento e com uma expressão assustada. - ama ou não? – ela perguntou. - amo... – ele respondeu se endireitando, voltando a expressão séria. Ele sabia que não estava mentindo. Ela ficou calada por vários instantes até que ele comentou: - essa é a hora de você dizer: "Mailon eu também te amo... Te adoro, não vivo sem você" – - que brega! - ela suspirou e lançou um sorriso – mas eu aceito me casar com você... Você é lindo, é um general, tem moral... – - Eu beijo bem, isso não conta? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. - e beija? Nem notei! – ele estreitou os olhos e puxou Fkake de encontro ao seu corpo. Lentamente ele aproximou os lábios, fazendo com que ela tirasse a prova.

- Ei... Que filho da mãe... Tá agarrando a minha irmã! – exclamou Ohan lutando contra os Vanvorins para não atacarem a irmã e o futuro cunhado.

Weslley olhou e riu a solto.

Fkake se afastou de Mailon tentando respirar e com os olhos fechados.

Ele por sua vez apertou a cintura dela e viu que não segurou tão firmemente quanto queria. Droga... Ele sabia que ela era a garota certa. Pois várias mulheres já fizeram sentir desejo ardente, várias mulheres já o fizeram sentir dor, mas nenhuma mulher o fazia tremer. E ela conseguia isso somente com um olhar.  
Ela abriu os olhos devagar.

- sabe... – começou sem fôlego - Não tenho certeza ainda se você beija bem... Preciso fazer mais teste depois, sabe? Avaliar bem o produto antes de aceitar... Vai que sua mãe não aceita devolução?! –

- virei mercadoria... – ele murmurou com um choro fingido. Ela riu e puxou ele pela nuca, colando novamente seus lábios.

- Ei, tem gente morrendo em volta de vocês, sabiam?! – riu Polly se aproximando e com os olhos arregalados e vendo que apesar da barulheira a volta deles eles não estavam nem aí.

Mailon se afastou novamente.

- ufa... – ele disse dessa vez sendo ele que estava sem fôlego.

- como era mesmo Mailon?... – ela fez expressão de quem tentava se lembrar – ah, é! Eu te amo, te adoro e não vivo sem você! Agora, será que você pode me deixar lutar, querido? –

Ele riu.

- nem pensar! – e ele a agarrou mais uma vez.

Sesshoumaru e Rin entraram na roda em volta deles que tentavam protege-los dos Vanvorins. Era nessa hora que era ótimo ter amigos.

Quando eles se afastaram Fkake começou a rir e falar:

- sabe aquela história de devolução? Esquece... Eu vou te roubar para mim, te trancar em um armário e nunca mais ninguém vai ver você! –

Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes.

- Mmm... Sabe aquela historia de sossegar? – ele perguntou imitando-a, e com uma expressão séria – estou pensando seriamente em reconsiderar... –

Ela fingiu uma expressão magoada.

- mal fiquei noiva e já estou levando um pé na bunda? – ele começou a rir e a abraçou mais uma vez.

- espera... – começou Sesshoumaru – noiva? – e olhou surpreso para Mailon.

Esse fez um gesto de descaso com os ombros.

- tenho cento e trinta anos... Já passei faz tempo da hora de casar... – e ele riu – e você também, Sesshy... Você é bem mais velho que eu, viu? –

Sesshoumaru fez uma expressão tão terrível que o Vanvorin que iria atacá-lo mudou de idéia e atacou Rin. Enquanto isso Mailon começou a beijar Fkake novamente. (N/a: botando os 'amassos' em dia ^^)

- Gente... – falou Rin – nós estamos em uma luta não em um Shopping! –

- amigos que me odeiam... – resmungou Mailon a contra gosto.

– Droga, logo hoje eu esqueço a câmera no palácio... – e ele sorriu para a irmã – quero só ver quando você for contar pro papai que vai se casar! – e começou a rir – ele finalmente vai se livrar de você... –

- Olha, irmão malvado e ingrato, quando que você se casar eu vou arranjar um amante para sua mulher! – e Fkake deu língua para ele.

- Olha, irmã sem graça e repetitiva, quando você se casar se não tomar cuidado o PAPAI vira amante do seu marido! –

E os dois começaram a rir das próprias piadas.

Depois pararam e ficaram com espadas em punhos.

- vamos logo acabar com esse malditos, por que eu não como desde cinco da manhã! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Como eu odeio esse dragão. Fica sobrevoando a gente pronto para nos atacar. Se eu pudesse arrancar as asas dele eu faria com o maior prazer.

- eu vou cuidar daquele dragão... – resmungou Crys – Kirara, vem comigo? Com um dragão a gente não brinca! –

- Claro! – e Kirara saiu voando com Crys. Eu olhei preocupada Crys se aproximar do dragão.

**Toma cuidado! **Pedi.

_Digo o mesmo! _Ela respondeu enquanto usava os golpes que Cliah ensinara a ela, muito tempo atrás, para atacar o dragão.

Abaixei os olhos e comecei a prestar atenção ao que acontecia a minha frente. Eu conseguia ver Naraku. Ele estava parado, olhando o chão. E mexendo os pés como que estivesse desenhando. Que maldito, enquanto a gente ficava morrendo (leia matando) para chegar até ele, o desgraçado ficava tão serenamente como estava.

Como eu queria quebrar o pescoço dele, mas o problema eram os Vanvorins. Eles faziam uma densa muralha em volta dele, se algum morria outro tomava o seu lugar. Quanto mais a gente matava mais Vanvorins apareciam. E nós já estávamos naquela a mais de meia hora. E, droga, só tínhamos uma hora até o escurecer... E... Bem... Havíamos nos esquecido completamente que seria naquela noite que nos transformaríamos em humanos. Sério, aquela fora a maior burrice de todas as nossas vidas.

O destino só poderia estar dizendo que era hora da nossa morte. Como poderíamos esquecer que todo dia primeiro do mês nós passávamos a noite na nossa forma humana? Que nossos poderes de elfa, Yokai, Cigana e Tritão se dissipavam com o pôr do sol? Estivemos tão excitados com o plano de batalha que esquecemos do dia em que aconteceria. E agora teríamos que enfrentar o resultado de nossa burrice. Segurei a espada mais fortemente.

Não tínhamos tempo para perder com aqueles Vanvorins idiotas...

- Ok, vocês tem que chegar ao Naraku, agora! – disse Yan balançando a juba – Crys e Kirara estão ocupadas com o dragão então eu e Giant ficamos com os Vanvorins... O tempo de vocês é curto! -

Sangô e eu sorrimos agradecidas para Yan e para Giant. Mas Inuyasha estava impassível, enquanto Miroku colocou a espada de volta a bainha.

Quando o caminho foi aberto e conseguimos superar a barreira Naraku ergueu o rosto e me encarou. Ergui o queixo. Admito, achei que quando ele me visse viva ele arregalaria os olhos e começaria a correr e gritar 'FANTASMA!!!', mas a reação que ele teve não foi essa. Enquanto ele me encarava vi os cantos dos lábios dele se erguerem. E quem arregalou os olhos fui eu... Ele estava sorrindo.

Espera... Aquele era um sorriso de quem sabia que eu ficaria viva. De quem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que perfurando meu coração eu absorveria a jóia? Mas como ele sabia que eu estava com a jóia? E por quê?

Então me lembrei que momentos antes de eu conversar com ele eu tinha puxado a jóia para fora da armadura. Ele a vira...

Mas... Ainda não entendia o porquê de ele fazer com que eu absorvesse a jóia. Ele era maluco? Ou eu errara em minha teoria?

Pelo jeito meus pensamentos se evidenciaram em minhas feições, pois ele falou:

- eu não quero ganhar essa guerra tão fácil... – que idiota, presunçoso, arrogante... - agora que vocês estão mais fortes... – começou, mas parou quando me viu juntar as mãos como em oração, e ergue-las até a altura do rosto.

Eu não deixava de encará-lo um minuto, impassível, mas por dentro a raiva me corroia. Ele acompanhava meus movimentos com os olhos.

Ainda o encarando como se estivesse sem sentimento algum dentro de mim eu abri o meio entre as minhas mãos, como se eu estivesse segurando uma bola imaginária. Ele levou um tempo para perceber que eu criara uma bolha de vácuo em volta dele.

Eu já havia usado essa técnica antes, mas eu queria ver até onde ele podia chegar.

Primeiro ele franziu o cenho levemente, depois sentiu a malha de ferro simplesmente desgrudar do seu corpo como se fosse de algodão.

Ele fora mais inteligente que os Vanvorins e não se desesperou, tentou não soltar o ar que acabara de inspirar.

- você é imortal? Vamos ver se é verdade! – falei séria – e fazer feitiços sem poder falar acho que dá um pouco de trabalho... –

Miroku e Sangô me olharam surpresos, Inuyasha somente ficou ao meu lado.

Naraku arregalou os olhos, a falta de ar estava começando a incomodar. Ele deu dois passos para trás (a gravidade ainda estava agindo) para tentar sair da bolha, eu somente movimentei minhas mãos para trás também. Ele foi para um lado, eu acompanhei, ele foi para o outro... Não havia saída.

Ele levou a mão à garganta. Quem diria que veríamos o grande mago Naraku, o vil mago poderoso, que sobrepujava todos aqueles que entrassem em seu caminho, daquele jeito.

Foi quando ele deixou as mãos caírem ao longo do corpo e fechou os olhos.

Será que desistira?

E eu vi os lábios dele se movimentando levemente. Franzi o cenho. O que ele falara fora _urau. _Um feitiço de conjuração de água. O que diabos eles queria com aquele feitiço?

Uma grande bolha de água se formou no espaço entre as mãos dele. Que ele ergueu até a altura do nariz. Eu vi então brânquias aparecerem ao lado do pescoço dele, e ele encostar os lábios a bolha d'água.

QUE FILHO DA MÃE!!

Ele usara o feitiço de quimera! Ele iniciara o processo de se transformar em um homem peixe e parara quando o sistema respiratório aparecera. Uma magia de quimera... Que ódio... Eu nem me lembrava o começo desse feitiço. Ele fizera só em pensamento.

Vi a expressão de alivio dele quando ele começou a sugar a água e instantes depois o liquido sair pela brânquias. Ele estava respirando.

Suspirei e fechei as mãos novamente. Fazendo com que o vácuo desaparecesse.

A bolha d'água caiu no chão e ele me olhou surpreso.

Com lentidão a brânquias começaram a sumir. Legal, ele também sabia reverter feitiços complexos. (n/a: ¬¬)

- por que retirou o vácuo? – ele perguntou sorrindo presunçosamente – você poderia me segurar por alguns minutos... –

Sorri exultante.

- por que eu não queria que você morresse antes de eu lhe mostrar isso... – e puxei uma flecha da aljava colocando de prontidão – _jagysyvuųüe _– a flecha brilhou intensamentee soltei a corda, com um sorriso triunfante vi a flecha ir certeira ao encontro de Naraku.

Ele não se moveu, esperou inexpressivo que a flecha chegasse até ele. Não posso dizer que fiquei surpresa: naquela etapa da batalha, nada me surpreendia nele.

Aquilo era realmente um jogo psicológico para ele. E ele continuava e me encarar, e me encarar...

E a flecha bateu em algo invisível e parou, a alguns metros de Naraku. Incrível, se aquilo era um campo de força eu não tinha visto.

- muito perspicaz de sua parte – disse Inuyasha, em um tom jocoso – Ainda gasta energia para se defender? É nessas horas que eu duvido que você seja imortal...

Sangô aproveitou a aparente distração do chucrute... Quer dizer, Naraku e lançou seu bumerangue.

A esperança de Sangô era que um ataque lateral fosse efetivo. No final, a única coisa que se ouviu foi um barulho seco e abafado, como um soco em um travesseiro.

Ela imaginara que pelo fato do bumerangue ser mais pesado seria mais fácil atravessar aquela barreira, mas estava enganada. Naraku continuava impassível, havia somente um brilho nos olhos que evidenciava prepotência. Ele ergueu a mão... Puxei o ar e o prendi. Esperando o que aconteceria. E lá vinha mais uma das estacas de gelo do Naraku, e ia na direção de Sangô.

Ergui a mão para fazer o vento mudar o curso da estaca, mas ela era afiada demais, e eu não conseguia. Arregalei os olhos e vi Miroku entrar na frente de Sangô. A estaca entrou em seu ombro.

Ele fechou os olhos com a dor. E os abriu com esforço. Retirou a estaca do ombro e com a mão esquerda ele tirou o colar de pérolas que estava em sua mão direita. Enquanto ele fazia isso vi o ferimento no ombro começar a cicatrizar.

- Heil! – falou Miroku e o buraco de vento se abriu, sugando as outras estacas de gelo que Naraku lançou depois – meu buraco-de-vento pode sugar campos de força... E mesmo que você seja imortal se você for sugado, já era! – falou Miroku se levantando. Ele estava com raiva, e Miroku com raiva era algo que dava medo.

Mas Naraku não parecia alterado, nem o campo de força dele, que apesar do buraco de vento estar em força total continuava a agir.

Mais dois minutos e Miroku notou que havia algo errado e fechou o buraco de vento.

- eu não consigo entender... – sussurrou Miroku.

- vamos ver se seu campo agüenta isso... – e Inuyasha colocou a tessaiga na altura dos ombros e lançou-a em um arco – KAZE NO KIZU! –

Outro ataque em vão! Pude reparar a expressão assustada de Inuyasha, ao perceber que a ferida-do-vento não havia causado um mínimo dano a Naraku e seu campo de força.

- Mas será que nem passou pela cabeça previsível de vocês que eu estaria preparado para seus golpes-padrão?! –

- golpes-padrão... Isso é expressão de quem estuda estratégias de combate – resmungou Miroku perto de Inuyasha, e perguntou já recuperado do ferimento no ombro – então, Naraku... Qual foi sua conclusão? –

- simples, companheiro... – Naraku inclinou o rosto para frente, fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso infantil – criei um campo de força exatamente para parar os poderes de vocês... –

- Mi... Miserável! – naquela hora, só consegui me lembrar de dizer isso. Naraku riu maleficamente, passando o dedo indicador horizontalmente em baixo do nariz. Ele voltou sua atenção para mim.

- E então, Kagome, você por acaso saberia me dizer o porquê de estar me atacando? –

Franzi o cenho. O que diabos ele queria com aquela conversa?

- você meteu pessoas inocentes em sua vingança estúpida, Naraku... – falei entre dentes.

- seja mais objetiva! – ele pediu.

Eu estava com vontade de meter um soco nele, e olha que era difícil eu sentir um desejo tão forte.

- Para impedi-lo, pelo menos atrasá-lo... – falei decidida e com cinismo.

- Me atrasar em quê?

- Em conquistar, Elpard! – falei com um franzir de sobrancelhas.

Ele suspirou.

- Sabia que não deveria ter perguntado.... Estou cada vez mais decepcionado com sua capacidade de raciocínio! – Naraku massageou a testa com os polegares – vamos recapitular: Vocês estão lutando comigo para me fazerem atrasar nos meus planos, e querem fazer isso me atacando até que eu... – e ele fez menção com a mão direita para que eu completasse a frase.

- Desistir de lutar!

Naraku gargalhou demoniacamente.

- então a estratégia de vocês é me vencer pelo cansaço? Francamente, nem para me chamar para uma partida de xadrez? Seria muito mais elegante! – ele terminou com ares de riso.

- Boa idéia! – disse Sangô. Parecia que ela tinha um plano em mente – As brancas começam! –

Ao me virar vi a expressão vitoriosa de Inuyasha. Sem entender voltei-me para Naraku e dei um pulo para trás de surpresa.

O corpo de Naraku havia se dividido em dois por causa do bumerangue flamejante de Sangô, que por incrível que pareça, passara o campo de força de Naraku.

Coloquei a mão na boca, aquilo era uma cena terrível, mas com mais surpresa ainda vi o corpo de Naraku começar a se regenerar.

- O erro principal de um jogador é não prestar atenção em suas peças... E você, queridinho, esqueceu-se completamente das suas... – Sangô falou quando segurou o bumerangue em sua mão. E o fogo do bumerangue começou a apagar rapidamente.

- Mas como? – Miroku falou surpreso – o campo de força... –

- Lembre-se, Miroku – advertiu Inuyasha – a Sangô tem o poder de controlar o fogo, ou seja, toda e qualquer forma de energia. Nosso trunfo, nesse caso, foi a desatenção do inimigo... –

- verdade... – falei com um suspiro – Eu controlo qualquer matéria que seja gás em temperatura ambiente, o Inuyasha qualquer sólido e você qualquer liquido! –

- Nós controlamos o mundo... – sorriu Miroku – E Sangô... você conseguiu quebrar o campo de força dele só por que ele estava conversando com a Kagome... –

- Além disso... – completou Sangô, dando uma de professora – o fogo do bumerangue cauterizou o corte no corpo dele... Isso irá impedi-lo de se curar tão rapidamente... – e vi que ela estava certa. Pois a regeneração estava alcançando somente o peito dele. Sendo que normalmente ele já estaria curado.

- Diga-me, Kagome, o que vocês farão quando anoitecer? – perguntou Naraku olhando para cima, esperando seu corpo regenerar.

**Ele sabe. **Pensei com desespero, ele sabia que seria naquela noite que nos tornaríamos humanos.

- Vamos, K-chan... – ele continuou baixando o olhar – parece que você não tem todo o tempo do mundo... –

- Hum... Não sei se temos tempo... – falei entrando na jogada dele.

- Espera, Inuyasha, o que a gente aprendeu com as aulas de geografia da sexta série? – Perguntou Sangô sorrindo.

- Ah, que eu me lembre, só a teoria de rotação terrestre! –

- Vocês não... – Naraku já estava recuperado, e aproveitou para se sentar.

- Sim, Sim! – falou Inuyasha – sorrindo – faz exatamente duas horas que Elpard está flutuando em direção do oeste, ou seja do sol! É Baka-nin, o tabuleiro se mexeu e você nem notou... – não tive forças para perguntar o porquê de ele não ter me avisado aquilo.

Quanto a Naraku, ele somente suspirou e disse:

- É... Mais duas horas de palhaçada –

- Não somos tão ingênuos quanto você pensa – repliquei.

- por que vocês ainda insistem nisso? Não vêem que sou indestrutível? – Naraku finge desanimo ao falar.

- Mas são quatro imortais contra um... – lembrou Miroku.

- E por acaso quatro vidas infinitas são mais infinitas que uma? Qual é a vantagem real de vocês? – ele havia feito uma pergunta que não tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. Quando Naraku descobrira que lutávamos por lutar (na verdade para defender aqueles que amávamos e aqueles confiavam em nós) acreditei que seria o fim, mas Sangô nos salvou mais uma vez:

- Sabe, Nara, um problema dividido entre quatro é bem menos que um quadruplicado! É por isso, Nara, que a gente 'acredita' que está na vantagem –

- você foi longe demais, garota! Vai pagar por zombar de meu nome!

Percebi uma mudança no semblante de Naraku, e não era boa. Achei que sangô não escaparia desta vez. Dei um passo a frente, com temor.

– _lebojykupure –_ parei horrorizada. Naraku acabara de conjurar um feitiço-tabu, conhecido também como 'as agulhas da morte', por dois motivos: 1) a vitima desse feitiço era perfurada por agulhas de estanho envenenadas que inchavam dentro do corpo e dissolviam os órgãos 2) quem fizesse o feitiço geralmente morria por não ter energia para fazê-lo, pois era preciso muito mais energia que um mago forte possuía. Mas, claro, aquele não era o caso de Naraku.

De algum modo, Inuyasha previu o golpe e protegeu Sangô com uma espécie de parede de chumbo. Onde as agulhas se fincaram.

- Como você sabia? - perguntei, impressionada.

- Eu não sabia, só imaginei que seria algo frontal – ele respondeu.

Parecia que Naraku nem tinha visto o que acontecera, ele somente perguntou:

- Então, menina-fósforo, já percebeu que os poderes de vocês são incompletos? – ele perguntou voltando a expressão serena.

- Não! – ela disse veemente.

- parece que vai ser um pouco mais difícil do que eu pensava... Olha, se o Yokai não tivesse te defendido, você estaria parecendo um queijo suíço nesse momento! – ele suspirou afetadamente – vocês são jovens demais para se meterem nesse tipo de batalha... E, criaturas patéticas, só têm um quarto da jóia cada! Já eu absorvi uma jóia inteira. Portanto, não há porque eu desistir! Acho que não tenho nada a perder! –

Um tremor de terra bem forte interrompeu nossa discussão, tomando amplitudes maiores, quando, de repente, parou. Inuyasha contorceu os olhos assustado e disse:

- Eu pensei que estaríamos mais longe – ele olhou para mim – acabou! –

- como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- eu estava locomovendo Elpard para o mais perto do oeste possível, achei que como Elpard era igual ao japão nós demoraríamos um pouco para nos chocarmos com a placa tectônica da China, quer dizer Vqyku, Mas acho que estava errado! –

- espera... Você estava movendo Elpard para oeste... Claro, assim demoraria mais para anoitecer! – falei surpresa.

- necessariamente só a parte central de Elpard, não estou movendo a ilha do norte nem as menores... – ele coçou a sobrancelha – a placa tectônica vai empurrar Elpard de volta para sue lugar daqui uns quinze dias... Mas, pelo jeito, não ganhamos mais que meia hora... –

- Espero que seja o suficiente – sussurrou Sangô.

- Parece, garotos.... – falou Naraku – que agora é a vez das peças negras... –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Crys acertou a perna esquerda do dragão com um coice e Kirara mordeu a parte de cima do pescoço dele.

Mas as escamas e o tamanho dele o deixava muito forte. Ele estava desesperado, era verdade, mas elas também. Crys olhou impaciente para aquela parte no peito dele feita de pele fina. Era onde ficava o coração dele. Se ela conseguisse perfura-lo, venceria. Mas ele protegia seu peito com garras, e braços musculosos.

Kirara começou a enfiar as garras na pele embaixo dos membros e ele guinou para trás fazendo com que ela saísse de cima dele. O dragão usou a grande cauda e com uma 'varrida' ele jogou Crys longe, que ficou desorientada.

Ela voltou com força total e bateu na lateral dele, distraindo-o e Kirara tentou alcançar o coração dele com as garras, mas ele mordeu o dorso dela e a jogou longe. Depois tornou a enxotar Crys.

Crystal respirou fundo, era terrível lutar com um oponente duas vezes maior que você. Quando se preparou para voltar a atacá-lo ela notou o exato momento em que a luta entre Naraku e os guardiões começara. Ela tremeu de preocupação e nervosismo, podia ver o sol já começando descer no horizonte. Eles não tinham muito tempo.

Viu Naraku atacar eles com feitiços complexos e mortais e eles tentarem se defender como podiam.

Ficou tentada a descer e ajuda-los, mas sabia que aquela era uma batalha só deles.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Levantei-me como pude, cambaleando levemente. Estava tonta e meu braço esquerdo começou a sangrar.

Miroku ajudou Sangô e Inuyasha se levantou logo após. Ele nos pegara desprevenido. E tínhamos que admitir: ele era bom.

Miroku soltou o ar com raiva e moveu as mãos, fazendo com que uma grande quantidade de água irrompesse da areia e seguisse furiosa na direção de Naraku, ele esquecera que nenhum campo de força conseguia impedir as forças da natureza.

Naraku somente ergueu as mãos despreocupado.

- _romeg_** [gelar] **– falou ele e a água congelou.

- maldito – rosnou Inuyasha.

- que eu saiba gelo ainda é água... – disse Miroku sem desviar os olhos da grande massa de gelo – o que conta é o estado em condições normais – e começou a mover o gelo, só que com muito esforço e com muita lentidão.

Naraku desviou do gelo facilmente e riu.

- eu estudei todos os poderes de você – falou Naraku – não adianta, estou preparado para tudo! –

- está? – falou Sangô e criou uma bola de fogo nas mãos, que crescia cada vez mais. Lançou sobre Naraku certa que ele não conseguiria se sair daquela.

Mas ele somente colocou a mão em um saquinho de couro que estava pendurado em seu cinturão e quando tirou-o levou a mão a boca. Quando a bola de fogo se aproximou ele assoprou dentro a mão e um pó negro se espalhou a sua frente. A bola de fogo se dissipou tão rapidamente que ficamos sem entender o que acontecera. Naraku sorriu e abriu a mão mostrando o pó.

- pó de fuligem – ele explicou – os monges fazem esse pó mágico para impedir incêndios, ele tira todo o oxigênio do ar em que está! –

Sangô ficou desnorteada.

- não pode ser – murmurou ela.

- eu disse que estava preparado para vocês... – ele deu de ombros.

Quinze minutos depois

Yan enfiou as garras afiadas no peito de um Vanvorin, e Giant derrubou um próximo de si e o esmagou com seu peso.

Apesar dos Vanvorins se manterem afastados de Naraku e dos outros algumas vezes eles tentavam atacar os guardiões e ele e Giant tentavam evitar isso.

Mas o que conseguiram fora que os Vanvorins criassem ódio contra eles, e assim esqueciam-se da luta do líder e se preocupavam em tentar matar eles.

_Pelo menos estão longe deles... _

Pensou Yan desviando de uma espada e rugindo ferozmente, pulando em cima de um Vanvorin.

Mailon sorriu para Klaus, um cavalo-alado de pêlo marrom escuro.

Fkake olhava para Klaus surpresa.

- você é aquele cavalo alado em quem eu encostei naquele dia do ritual de escolha... – ela falou sorrindo em reconhecimento.

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

- estava procurando você – ele disse sucinto.

- eu? – ela fez uma careta de surpresa.

- Bom... Lembra-se daquele teste que o Biondha fez? – perguntou Mailon – aquele em que você acabou presa no meu quarto... –

- ah, lembro! – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- aquele teste era para saber se você era apta a ser uma arqueira de elite, pois Klaus e você se reconheceram quando se tocaram... – ela arregalou os olhos – ele me disse que você passou! –

- quê? – ela exclamou surpresa.

- se você quiser ser uma arqueira de elite, querida, terei o maior prazer em lhe treinar! – e ele sorriu encantadoramente.

Ela não sabia o que falar.

- bom... Pode ser que... – mas parou quando ouviram uma grande explosão. Mailon olhou para trás.

- explosão com magia! – Mailon arregalou os olhos – e das fortes... –

- Muito forte! – comentou Cliah.

- Kagome... – murmurou Mailon – Cliah, você tem que me levar até lá... –

- isso é muito perigoso! – adivertiu Cliah – mas também estou preocupado com Crystal... –

- ela é minha irmã, Cliah... – falou Mailon com uma expressão preocupada – você pode me levar até lá? –

- a explosão foi longe, mesmo voando demoraríamos uma meia hora... – Cliah replicou.

- mesmo assim... –

- então, vamos logo! – e Mailon sorriu para Cliah. Subiu nele e virou-se para Fkake.

- eu acharia melhor se você ficasse aqui... – ele pediu e Cliah alçou vôo – te amo! –

Fkake olhou Cliah começar a ir cada vez mais alto.

- eu não quero ficar aqui... – ela murmurou.

- então eu te levo até lá! – falou Klaus.

Fkake se virou com os olhos brilhantes.

- no duro? – ela perguntou quase pulando.

- sobe! – ele falou rindo.

Ela deu um passo atrás.

- espera... Eu não gosto de voar! – ela falou temerosa.

- confia em mim! – ele pediu. E apesar de mal o conhecer ela sentia que podia confiar nele.

- está bem! – falou hesitante. E subiu no dorso de Klaus.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha levantou a barreira no momento exato. Mas aquela barreira era diferente, era como se fizesse uma toca por cima de nós. Fechando-nos completamente.

- Uau! – falou Miroku batendo os nós dos dedos na barreira de chumbo puro – isso sim é uma barreira... Nem se compara com aquelas camadas de terra que você fazia antes! –

- chumbo puro, meu amigo! – sorriu Inuyasha – depois que treinamos como separar substancias fica bem mais fácil... –

E ficamos calados por alguns instantes.

- o que fazemos agora? – perguntou Sangô.

- Naraku deve estar lá fora tentando quebrar essa barreira! – murmurei.

- não seria melhor desce-la e enfrentarmos ele? – perguntou Miroku – nós vamos ter que fazer isso uma hora ou outra! –

- mas podemos pega-lo desprevenido! – sorriu Inuyasha estralando os dedos.

Um buraco se formou no meio entre nós. E uma escada apareceu.

- vou fazer um túnel por cinqüenta metros – ele sorriu mais uma vez – quando aparecermos do outro lado ele vai estar esperando que eu desça a barreira aqui... –

- vamos, então... – falou Miroku começando descer as escadas. Sangô conduziu-nos pelo túnel que Inuyasha acabara de fazer com uma labareda em cima da mão.

- temos que bolar um plano... – ela falou depois de determinado momento.

- que plano? Essa luta está me parecendo tão sem sentido... Nenhum de nós pode morrer! – falou Miroku.

- Mas não podemos o deixar matar nossos amigos... – reclamou Sangô.

- se eu pudesse entrar dentro do campo de força dele... Eu poderia sugá-lo com o buraco de vento -

- Mas, droga, ele sempre sabe como vamos atacar e sempre consegue se defender... – suspirei – ele sabe de que elementos nós somos guardiões... –

- Kagome, você me deu uma idéia! – sorriu Inuyasha – e se trocarmos os elementos? –

- quê? – perguntou Miroku.

- se lembra que estávamos treinando novas maneiras de usar os elementos... – comentou Inuyasha – e se...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando subimos pelo buraco que Inuyasha fez vimos Naraku parado, olhando a barreira de metal. Ele se virou para nós como que pressentindo nossa presença.

- vocês demoraram bastante a aparecer... – falou ele em um tom cínico.

- estávamos bolando planos para derrotá-lo! – respondeu Inuyasha. Usando a teoria de que a verdade às vezes desconcerta.

- Não adianta... Vocês já deviam ter notado isso na ultima meia hora – e ele levantou o dedo indicador – isso me lembrou algo... Tic Tac, Tic Tac! –

Rangi os dentes.

- acho que você subestimou a gente demais, Naraku! – falei erguendo o queixo.

- tem certeza? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Absoluta! – ergui os braços e estralei os dedos

Juro, foi a maior satisfação da minha vida ver a cara de susto de Naraku quando ele viu aquele rastro laranja seguir direto a ele. Quando baixei a mão o vi ajoelhado no chão com o rosto todo queimado.

Ele urrou de dor.

- sua... Desgraçada... – a pele havia derretido – como? Você é a guardiã do ar... Não a do fogo... – e ele gritou mais uma vez quando a pele começou a cicatrizar.

- será? – Inuyasha riu e abriu as palmas das mãos apontando para o chão. De onde saíram três estacas transparentes a qual ele lançou com toda força contra Naraku.

- estacas de gelo? O que? – ele estava realmente atordoado. E não conseguiu desviar da ultima estaca que perfurou diretamente seu coração. Ele arrancou a estaca e nos encarou.

Mas Sangô ergueu as mãos e um tremor começou bem embaixo dos pés de Naraku que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

- que diabos está acontecendo? – ele gritou tentando se levantar – você não é a guardiã da terra! –

Miroku se adiantou alguns passos e o tremor cessou, Miroku jogou a água do cantil em Naraku, que ficou sem entender.

E de repente a água secou e Naraku começou a levitar. Por mais de cinco metros.

Depois caiu no chão com um estrondo.

Ele fechou os olhos com a dor, e Miroku aproveitou para entrar dentro do campo de força de Naraku, que estava enfraquecido.

Colocou a mão direita espalmada contra o rosto de Naraku.

Suspirei feliz, havia acabado.

Naraku abriu os olhos e encarou Miroku.

Naraku estava suando frio, não conseguia entender o que acontecera.

- um estava controlando o elemento para o outro? – Naraku perguntou tentando respirar. Miroku acenou negativamente.

- aquilo que eu fiz não foi fogo, Naraku! – falei sorrindo enquanto me aproximava – era uma reação entre os gases Hélio e Hidrogênio que causa uma formação térmica que queima, a mesma teoria do que acontece com o sol! -

Ele me olhou e estreitou os olhos.

- e... Aquelas não eram estacas de gelo – falou Inuyasha apontando – eram de vidro, sílica pura! – Inuyasha riu, não podia acreditar que o plano funcionara.

- ah, e o tremor, na verdade eu usei o magma que está abaixo de nós para fazer pressão e consequentemente a terra tremeu! – explicou Sangô.

Naraku encarou Miroku.

- ah, você quer saber o que eu fiz? – Miroku sorriu – quando se quebra a molécula da água o que eu obtenho é tão leve que é capaz de flutuar qualquer coisa... Eu só controlei o que resultou da quebra das moléculas! - e Miroku tirou o colar de pérolas das mãos – e agora, esse é o seu fim... –

Mas Naraku sorriu presunçosamente.

- admito que vocês se saíram bem melhores do que eu imaginava que conseguiriam... – ele fez expressão de pesar e olhou em volta – mas... Sabe, você está dentro do meu campo de força, se por acaso você me sugar para o buraco de vento, o campo também será sugado e consequentemente você também por estar dentro dele... –

Miroku arregalou os olhos.

Engoliu em seco e continuou firme.

- não me importo de morrer pelos outros! – ele disse.

- pode até ser que sim... Mas sabe o que acontece se você for sugado pelo seu próprio buraco de vento? Você cria um buraco negro. E sabe... Com um buraco negro, tudo o que você está tentando proteger vai se acabar em questão de segundos! –

Quê?

- você está mentindo! – rosnou Miroku.

Naraku somente acenou negativamente.

- Agora... – e Naraku tirou um pedaço de madeira roliça de dentro do quimono – nunca pensei que usaria isso em batalha, mas vocês me forçaram a usar... Garotos, eu tenho que elogiar, vocês são bons.. –

Miroku estava petrificado, ainda tentava acreditar no que Naraku falara sobre o buraco negro.

Quer dizer que nós não poderíamos fazer nada para vencê-lo?

- está na hora de vocês aprenderem que eu não vim até Elpard somente por presunção... Eu sou muito mais poderoso que vocês... -

E do pedaço de madeira que ele segurava saiu uma fita de luz branca, azul e rósea.

- esse chicote é uma magia que eu aprendi com os dragões... – e ele sorriu – vocês perderam... –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Cai a uns quinze metros de Naraku, e ao meu lado também caíram os outros guardiões.

Tentei me mexer, mas não consegui. Em minha barriga havia um ferimento enorme, de onde saia tanto sangue que me perguntei como eu ainda me mantinha viva.

Meu corpo começou a cicatrizar.

Mas doía tanto.

- com dois ferimentos desse chicote – explicou Naraku – a vitima fica paralisada por quinze minutos! – ele ergueu a mão – então, esse é o segundo ferimento de vocês! – e quando ele ia descendo a mão e o chicote vinha em minha direção, fechei os olhos.

Eu não deixaria que ele nos ferisse mais uma vez.

Levantei-me com esforço, e não sei o que tinha na minha expressão, mas Naraku arregalou os olhos levemente.

- nós vamos vencer, Naraku, não importa o que aconteça... – falei, me embolando levemente nas palavras. E segurei o chicote na mão esquerda.

Naraku piscou por alguns minutos.

- vocês realmente querem vencer... Mas não têm poder suficiente para me derrotar... –

- você acha isso... – falei – não deveria zombar de nós, nós controlamos o mundo... –

- Depois eu que sou o prepotente!

Miroku, Inuyasha e Sangô se levantaram atrás de mim.

- não... O mundo é mais forte que você! – e começamos a mexer as mãos ao mesmo tempo e do mesmo modo. Quando erguemos as mãos para cima um grande redemoinho de terra, água, ar e fogo apareceu.

O redemoinho se tornou uma coluna que quase chegava ao céu.

- Xeque... – falou Miroku. E a coluna desceu furiosa na direção de Naraku.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Mailon estava longe ainda, mas foi impossível não ver aquela grande coluna de elementos que ia do chão até as nuvens.

Ele arregalou os olhos:

- Puxa, eles não estão brincando! – e Cliah riu do comentário de Mailon.

- Sabe, Mailon, a Kagome me lembra você... - comentou Cliah.

- Por isso que eu sempre disse que ela é linda... – brincou Mailon.

- Estou falando sério... Se vocês tivessem crescido juntos não sairiam em mais sincronia... – Mailon sorriu.

- Eu a adoro, eu já acho ela parecida com a Laymê... – e Mailon sorriu – só tenho irmã gata... –

- e está noivo de uma... –

- também, também... –

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando fechamos as mãos a coluna sumiu.

Esperei nervosa para ver o que acontecera com Naraku. Ele estava agachado com a cabeça entre as pernas.

Demorou um pouco para ele começar a se levantar, e estava zonzo.

Quando ele ficou em pé vi uma certa expressão compenetrada em seu rosto.

- Naraku, - começou Miroku sorrindo – sabia que o corpo humano é feito quase que setenta por cento de água? – Naraku ergueu o rosto.

Ele estava cansado.

- sim, vai tentar controlar meu corpo? – perguntou Naraku. Mas sem nenhuma réstia de riso ou cinismo, ele notou que nós éramos um perigo real.

- isso não teria graça e eu não conseguiria manter você assim por muito tempo – sorriu Miroku – mas eu posso quebrar as moléculas de água do seu corpo... –

- você não se atreveria... – rosnou Naraku.

- eu já fiz! – e apontou para o braço de Naraku, que tomara uma forma inchada e fofa – você só tem hidrogênio e Oxigênio no braço... –

Naraku olhou horrorizado.

- E se eu misturasse o Hidrogênio do braço dele com Hélio? – perguntei para Miroku.

- Hum... Ia ser uma explosão daquelas hem? - riu Miroku e eu comecei a fazer gestos com a mão. No final bati uma mão com a outra e o braço de Naraku explodiu, carne sendo lançada por todos os lados.

Naraku deu um grito abafado pelo barulho da explosão.

Quando voltei a olhá-lo vi que o braço estava só em um toco queimado. Que começou a se regenerar bem lentamente. E que ele tinha a mandíbula pressionada de dor.

Naraku estava completamente suado, pois apesar de sermos imortais ainda não éramos imunes a dor.

- Maldita... – ele gritou – Argh! – e urrou mais uma vez quando o braço começou a se regenerar.

Inuyasha e Sangô se aproximaram de mim e de Miroku.

Esperamos pacientemente que ele se acalmasse. O que demorou um pouco.

Quando ele se endireitou, com a fronte toda suada, falou:

- Eu acho que errei quando achei que não deveria lutar a sério com vocês... Já está na hora de acabar com isso... – e ergueu as mãos e colocou-as espalmadas na cabeça – _Jugumyfug _– uma onda brilhante se distendeu de Naraku em um raio de uns cinco metros. E quando nos alcançou sentimos nossos membros formigarem e caímos no chão paralisados. Mas ao contrário de um feitiço de paralisar normal (se é que paralisar a distancia é normal) nós conseguíamos respirar.

Droga... Não podíamos lutar paralisados.

Naraku se aproximou de nós com passos lentos.

Quando entrou em meu campo de visão o vi sorrindo.

- agora o Xeque é meu... – falou ele erguendo as palmas das mãos em nossa direção. Fechou os olhos com solenidade, como que pensando em como nos aniquilaria de vez. Mas uma bola de magia verde bateu no ombro de Naraku. Esse se virou surpreso e viu Mailon que pousara perto de nós com Cliah.

- Mailon... – sussurrou Naraku.

- Limão podre... – falou Mailon no mesmo tom – você nunca aprende, não é? – Mailon suspirou – Se você tocar na minha irmã novamente eu acabo com a sua raça... –

- você não pode me atacar... Ou vai quebrar o acordo dos deuses? – Naraku sorriu.

- Esse maldito acordo é o que tem me feito não ir atrás de você e acabar com a sua raça... Mas se machucar a Kagome, eu não me importo de receber punição... –

Naraku estreitou os olhos.

- Você já deveria ter morrido há muito tempo... – sussurrou Naraku.

Mailon riu.

- ainda com raiva por Luiomew ter escolhido a mim? –

- Não... – falou Naraku – mas acho que deveria se preocupar mais consigo mesmo do que com sua irmã... –

Eu não conseguia entender nada do que eles falavam, apesar de tentar... acordo? Deuses? Que diabos era aquilo?

- vai me matar? O acordo não deixa você fazer isso... – disse Mailon com um gesto abrangente – de qualquer jeito, mesmo com todo esse poder você nunca me venceria... –

- talvez seja verdade – falou Naraku – Nas não sou eu que irei matá-lo... –

- quê? – e Mailon ergueu uma sobrancelha e franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu uma sombra negra acima de si. Tirou a espada da bainha com a mão esquerda. Mas já era tarde demais...

Juro que tive a impressão que meu coração parou por alguns instantes. Pois eu vira tudo que acontecera, ao contrário de Mailon, que piscou antes de olhar para seu abdômen. Onde havia um grande ferimento.

O Dragão de Naraku havia se desvencilhado de Crys e Kirara e fora na direção de Mailon como uma flecha, e cravara duas garras nas costas de Mailon, garras que transpassaram o corpo dele e saíram na barriga.

Mailon piscou novamente como se não estivesse conseguindo ver direito, e mexeu sua cabeça como uma pessoa sonolenta. O dragão bateu as asas para se afastar, mas Mailon segurou a garra com a mão direita. O Dragão bateu mais fortemente, mas Mailon conseguiu segurar, não sei como. Só vi quando Mailon perfurou a pele fina no peito do dragão com a espada e a cravou em seu coração, o dragão urrou de dor e caiu no chão morto, tirando as garras de dentro do corpo de Mailon.

Esse caiu de joelhos e passou a mão na testa como se não conseguisse mais se manter. Meu medo não era o ferimento, era o veneno que havia na garra de um dragão...

Mailon levantou os olhos e me encarou. Eu acho que nunca esquecerei aquela expressão, como se ele estivesse me pedindo desculpas. E piscou mais uma vez, a ultima vez. Os olhos perderam o brilho e ele caiu para o lado com um baque surdo. Com os olhos prateados virados para mim, foscos, sem vida.

**Não...**

Não sei se você já sentiu isso antes... Quando parece que o tempo pára, o mundo explode e tudo deixa de existir. A única coisa que você entende é aquele aviso estridente 'ALGO ESTÁ ERRADO'.

Naquele momento senti como se uma parte de mim tivesse morrido com ele. Senti-me vazia, sem objetivos... Sem vida. Eu ainda tentava entender o que acontecera.

Foi quando o desespero veio como uma onda que varre a praia, e deixa em seu lugar a tristeza. Não uma tristeza qualquer, mas a tristeza em sua verdadeira forma. Avassaladora... Desesperada...

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, um bolo quase impossível de ser engolindo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Primeiro em poucas quantidades, depois embaçando minha visão e extravasando em soluços. **Mailon, se levanta... Por favor, se levanta... Eu lhe rogo! **Pensava em desespero enquanto chorava com força. **Por favor...**

Mas ele não se levantava. Continuava inerte, a me olhar.

Céus, como eu queria ter morrido no lugar dele. Mas não, eu estava ali, paralisada, encarando o rosto sério de Mailon. Eu me sentia fraca, com vontade de desistir. Eu fracassara no meu dever de proteger aqueles que eu amava. Eu havia deixado tudo o que me importava correr perigo. Fechei os olhos, mas a expressão de Mailon ainda estava vivida em minha mente.

As lágrimas encharcaram meu rosto, deixando fitas pela minha face. Eu nem havia notado que o feitiço de paralisação estava acabando, pois minhas mãos apertaram a areia com MUITA força, machucando a palma.

E me doeu ver que Fkake vira tudo. Ela estava em um cavalo-alado marrom e pulou de cima dele mal ele tinha pousado. O medo dela estava aparente em sua expressão. Ela correu e caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo dele, os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta. Ela colocou a mão em cima do peito dele, tentando ouvir se o coração ainda estava batendo. E pela expressão horrorizada dela vi que minha ultima esperança se dissipava...

- Mailon... – chamou Fkake com uma voz falha de quem tinha um nó na garganta – Mailon... Você não pode me deixar, por favor, não morre... – e ela agarrou o corpo dele em um ataque de choro – Mailon, eu te amo, por favor, não me deixa... – e comecei a chorar mais quando vi ela apertar o rosto contra o dele, em convulsões de choro. Vi que meu pescoço estava se mexendo e olhei para os outros. Sangô virara o rosto para o outro lado e tremia de tanto chorar. Miroku olhava para o céu, como que pensativo, e uma fita de lágrimas escorreu pela lateral de seu rosto. Inuyasha já olhava vidrado para Mailon.

- Eu não acredito que ele morreu – sussurrou Inuyasha – não ele... -

- acabou... – falou Miroku vendo que o sol estava se pondo – acabou... –

Fechei os olhos e senti minhas forças diminuindo consideravelmente. Eu estava me tornando humana. Estaca acabado! Havíamos perdido...

- era nosso dever protegê-los... – falei com uma voz enrolada.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- fomos fracos... – falou ele se acusando, e tentando se sentar, com muito esforço ele conseguiu e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos – nosso castigo vai ser ver nossos amigos morrerem... – falou ele sem se mexer – Droga!

Sangô ainda chorava e eu olhei mais uma vez para Mailon, que estava sendo abraçado por Fkake, que me olhou. Respirei fundo esperando um olhar de acusação dela. Mas o que vi foi o reconhecimento de que eu também estava sofrendo.

- eu preferia morrer a vê-los morrer – falou Sangô mal conseguindo falar.

_Eu preferia morrer a vê-los morrer... Eu preferia morrer a vê-los morrer... _

- Ainda não acabou – falei me levantando com dificuldade – não vou deixar ele tomar Elpard! – falei quando consegui me pôr de pé. Senti meu coração bater vigorosamente. Eu procurava coragem para aquilo que eu faria. Eu precisava de coragem... Que meu corpo se danasse, eu precisava salvar Elpard.

Fechei o elo mental entre mim e Crys, eu não queria que ela tentasse me impedir.

Respirei fundo e dei o primeiro passo em direção a Naraku, que olhava para Sesshoumaru, Rin, Fkake, Weslley e Ohan que estavam em volta do corpo de Mailon. Vi Biondha se aproximar do grupo e com um franzir de cenho gritou: - Cliah, temos que levar ele para os elfos agora... – mas eu não prestava muita atenção ao que ele dizia. Minha respiração estava rápida.

**Asuka, você sabe como fazer o feitiço para quebrar o elo entre o corpo e a alma não sabe?**

'Não vou deixar, Kagome!'

**Asuka, por favor, eu tenho que fazer isso!**

'Você vai morrer!'

**Eu tenho que fazer...**

Ela demorou alguns minutos para responder .

'Você sabe o que está fazendo? É isso que quer?'

**Sim!**

'então... o feitiço é simples, você só precisa delimitar o local de ação com objetos de mesma origem, o resto pode deixar que eu faço...'

**Obrigada... Mesma origem?**

Mas não pude continuar, uma mão tocou meu ombro.

- Kagome, você não vai se matar – olhei para Inuyasha – você não pode me deixar... –

- Inuyasha... Eu tenho que fazer isso... – e comecei a embargar a voz – não vou deixar a morte de Mailon ser em vão... - eu não poderia deixar que mais pessoas com quem eu me importasse morresse. Apesar que eu deixara um daqueles que eu mais amava morrer.

Ele segurou meu rosto.

- Eu prometi para você que se fosse para morrermos, morreríamos juntos.... – e ele me beijou levemente – eu vou com você! –

Afastei-me o um pouco.

- Não... Por favor... – pedi fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça de descontentamento.

Ele acenou negativamente.

- viver sem você do meu lado não me adiantará de nada... – e ele passou os nós dos dedos em meu rosto – estaremos juntos, por que eu te amo! –

- nós também vamos... – falou Sangô de pé e com Miroku ao seu lado.

- Não! – falei veemente, lembrando do bebê de Sangô.

- Kagome, - Sangô estava triste – Você sabe que você sozinha não conseguirá mata-lo... Ele absorveu toda uma jóia... Para que ele morra, é necessária a morte de nós quatro... –

- Sangô, por favor! – pedi.

- não podemos deixar vocês fazerem isso sozinhos – falou Miroku.

Sangô abraçou Miroku. Encostando a testa no peito dele.

- Miroku... – ela começou a chorar baixinho – não sei se vou conseguir me perdoar pelo o que vou fazer... Nosso filho! –

- nós prometemos proteger Elpard, Sangô... – ele disse, mas estava tão ou mais piro que ela – Teremos que fazer sacrifícios para concretizar nossa promessa –

Aquilo me doeu tanto. Era muito mais difícil para eles desistir da vida do que para nós, eles não estavam só desistindo de viver, mas também do filho deles.

Não deu tempo de eu pedir mais uma vez para eles desistirem da idéia, que eu faria aquilo, pois Naraku lançou o chicote mágico dele contra nós mais uma vez. Desviamos por pouco.

Viramos-nos ofegantes.

- desculpem por atrapalhar a reunião de vocês... – Naraku falou – mas eu gostaria que acabássemos logo com isso... –

- vai nos matar? – perguntei. Eu estava com tanta raiva dele por Mailon que eu fazia muito esforço para me controlar.

Ele sorriu fracamente.

- se me derem a chance! – e usou o chicote mais uma vez. Eu não sabia se conseguiríamos desviar daquela vez, e foi com alivio que ouvi um rugido atrás de nós. Yan investiu contra Naraku com toda a força e os dois saíram bolando pela areia, levantando uma grande nuvem de areia alaranjada (por causa do sol que acabara de se pôr).

**Obrigada, Yan... **

E apertei o cabo da espada que eu tinha em mãos fortemente. Espera... A espada...

Mas quando eu ia falar para os outros vi que quando a areia baixou apareceram **dois Narakus**. Arregalei os olhos. E os Vanvorins a nossa volta não pareceram menos surpresos. E levantaram os arcos prontos para atacarem Yan... Mas quem era Yan?

Sem dúvida, isso atrasaria um pouco mais os planos de Naraku: Yan tem como habilidade a transmutação, permitindo que ele adquira a aparência de alguém que conheça. No caso, a de Naraku.  
Havia um meio simples de saber quem era o impostor: a cor dos olhos. Como em todo transmutante, sempre há alguma coisa que não se altera de forma alguma. Por isso eu percebi que o "Naraku" de olhos castanhos, na verdade, era Yan. Mas isso, para os vanvorins, era praticamente imperceptível, devido à distância que estavam dos dois.  
- Vamos, mostrem sua lealdade a mim e obedeçam a minha ordem: atirem nele! Ele é o impostor! – disse Naraku, com uma feição ameaçadora.  
- Vocês perderão seu tempo! Se atirarem em mim, ele terá tempo de fugir! Ele é o mentiroso – replicou Yan, imitando até o sotaque de Naraku. Ele é realmente bom em imitações. Tanto que os vanvorins não sabiam em quem mirar.

Era difícil imaginar o desfecho daquela cena, até que Yan ordenou, fingindo ser Naraku: - Atirem em ambos! Eu tenho o poder de me recuperar, não se preocupem comigo! - Não fazia idéia de quais eram os planos de Yan, mas sabia que ele nunca falaria algo sem pensar. E não, ele não queria se matar. De qualquer forma, parecia que estava funcionando. Era estranho... O verdadeiro Naraku nunca havia demonstrado descontrole emocional. Aquela era realmente a nossa deixa.- Não, aquele não é o senhor Naraku! – disse um dos vanvorins, com uma voz fina e de quem mal sabia falar.

- É, é ele! Não o ouviu dizendo que poderíamos atacá-lo também? Ele é imortal, lembra? – retrucou outro. - Não vê que isso é um teste? Se o atacarmos, ele nos mata!

- Então o impostor é aquele da direita!  
- Isso! Aquele com cara de aflito! O verdadeiro senhor Naraku tem sangue frio, e nunca alteraria seu semblante!  
Neste instante, todos miraram e atiraram no possível farsante... O Naraku de olhos vermelhos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Cravei a minha espada no chão. Como Naraku fora atacado pelos Vanvorins, e tivera um surto de raiva. Tivemos a chance de nos movermos sem ele nos perceber. E naquele momento ele lançava feitiços nos Vanvorins que o atacaram, matando-os raivoso.

Vi que os outros já haviam cravado suas espadas em cada ponta do quadrado imaginário que havíamos traçado. Os objetos de mesma origem que usamos haviam sido as espadas, que haviam sido feitas pelos Yokais. Olhei para Inuyasha. Um ultimo olhar antes de meu fim. Que estranho... Eu achava que eu me sentiria ressentida. Mas não... E me sentia mais vazia do que triste.

Inuyasha sorriu para mim. E eu sorri para ele. Eu o amava... Como o amava... Mas nem todas as histórias de amor tinham final feliz.

**Asuka, é sua vez...**

'Certo... Ah, Kagome... Encontramos-nos no mundo dos mortos...'

**Quando chegarmos lá vamos fazer um churrasco, certo? **

'certo'

Senti meus lábios se entreabrirem e um som sair deles:

- Dguve! – _troca?_

A energia que restava em meu corpo começou a ser drenada para a espada. Aquilo era horrível. Sentia-me mal...

Um tracejo brilhante foi sendo feito ligando uma espada a outra.

Foi quando Naraku, que estava no meio do circulo, notou que havia algo errado. Ele olhou para Yan que estava longe do quadrado e depois para nós, e viu a linha brilhante. Ele arregalou os olhos e caiu de joelhos. A expressão dele muito parecida com a que Mailon fizera antes de morrer.

Talvez eu mesma estivesse com aquela expressão.

Olhei para Inuyasha, depois para Sangô, e depois para Miroku. Eu os amava, e fazia isso por eles também. Não tive coragem de olhar além daqueles rostos, pois eu sabia que todos os meus amigos estavam vendo aquela cena.

Respirei fundo.

E encarei Naraku. Que me olhava enquanto apertava o peito com uma mão e se apoiava no chão com a outra.

Sorri vagarosamente.

- Xeque-mata, Chucrute! – falei. Ele arregalou os olhos mais ainda. E depois ele acenou afirmativamente. Lentamente vi quando ele fechou os olhos e caiu no chão de bruços. Respirando uma ultima vez. Enquanto isso minha energia continuava a ser drenada.

Engraçado... No fim a gente começa a pensar no começo. Minha mente foi povoada de lembranças de minhas brigas com Inuyasha, e também de momentos que aconteceram naquele um ano e meio em Elpard. Sorri... Apesar de eu estar morrendo tão jovem, eu havia tido uma VIDA. E podia me orgulhar dela. Solucei rapidamente.

Sim, eu podia me orgulhar dela.

E senti minha mão soltando a espada, por eu não ter mais forças. E meu coração parou de bater.

Pisquei tão lentamente que tive a impressão que não os abriria novamente. Depois comecei a cair para trás. Era o fim!

Antes que a morte me levasse completamente, abri o elo entre mim e Crys.

E vi quando ela desceu pelo céu, desesperada.

Mas eu não havia aberto o elo para que ela me salvasse, só queria lhe dizer uma coisa antes de morrer:

**Crys... Viva por mim e por você!**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO****ooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Que estranho... Depois e um ano e meio... aqui está o final de Os Guardiões dos Elementos.

Admito, passei o dia hoje meio estranha, tentando achar algo em que pensar e soh o que aparecia em minha mente era 'OGDE acabou'.

Ontem escrevi bem umas quinze páginas desse capitulo e soh naum postei por que não aguentava mais.

Bom, também tenho que lhes dizer que não sei o que faço agora, eu tenho quatro opções:

1) deixo como está...

2) Posto um epilogo dizendo como ficou Elpard depois da morte deles

3) Posto um epilogo com eles se salvando, mas vai sair estranho

4) Decidir começar OGDE 2 logo logo (estou tentada a fazer essa)

ah... e acho que final da comu Inuyasha Fanfiction vai ser diferente do daqui... Provavelmente.

Bom... sabe, naum tenho muito o que falar.

Só revelar que essa fic me ajudou mais do que qualquer outra coisa em minha vida. Um Ano e Meio... Poxa... eh muito tempo!

ah... tenho uns agradecimentos (que está mais para dedicatórias) a fazer:

Primeiro agradecimento (Dedicatória): Ao meu amigo Marcelo por ter me ajudado com o começo da historia e por não deixar que minhas idéias voassem demais.

Segundo Agradecimento (Dedicatória): À minha prima Ivanna, por ter tido a paciencia de me ouvir por esse UM ANO E MEIO sobre OGDE, por se apaixonar pelo Mailon, mas aceitar o Aléxius como pagamento. Por me dar ajuda quando precisei, por me criticar quando mereci...

Terceiro Agradecimento (Dedicatória): Para o Eduardo, (tinha que ser a terceira dedicatoria hem?) ele além de me ouvir durante esse ano sobre OGDE praticamente escreveu comigo esse ultimo capitulo. nesses ultimos dias não prestamos atenção a uma aula só trocando papéis... que na verdade eram partes desse capitulo onde eles escrevia como eu deviar continuar. Amo ele!! Rs...

Quarto Agradecimento (Dedicatória): Por ultimo, e não menos importante; Para Mary Aline (também conhecida como Fkake). Poxa, preciso realmente falar? Ela virou uma das minhas melhores amigas por causa de OGDE... ela acompanhou a fic toda comigo. opinou.. ajudou... escreveu... (Posso dizer que OGDE eh quase uma fic comunitaria), Céus, ela me ajudou tanto que nem consigo me lembrar. Awnore eh criação totalmente dela... Mailon foi influenciado por ela... Fkake também... Bom, Mary, você caiu do céu para mim... caiu de cara mas tudo bem... (correndo para não apanhar).

**Bom, acho que fico por aqui! Ah, quero saber sua opinião... diz que sim, vai?**

**ooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Ficha Técnica**

_**Páginas**: 649_

_**Tempo para ser escrita**: Um Ano e Meio  
_

_**Tempo do começo ao fim de postagem**: Um Ano e Meio  
_

_**Quantidades de Capítulos**: 38  
_

_**Reviews (até o capitulo 37)**: 683_

_**Música que se parece com a Fic: **__Take a Bown, do Muse_

_**Música que sempre que ouço me lembro de OGDE: **Rei do Rock, do Zé Ramalho_

**ooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Não se acanhe se por acaso essa fic jah tenha acabado a muito tempo que você a leu... Pode deixar um review! rs rs rs  
**


	39. Informativo

**Talvez uma boa notícia**

**Por onde posso começar, vamos direto ao ponto então. O fato é que eu me senti muito mal esse final de semana, eu escrevi o ultimo capitulo, postei e fui para a fazenda. Não chegeuei a ler as reviews. O que aconteceu é que lá eu fiquei triste e pensativa demais. Minha mãe (que lê a minha história ¬¬) leu o ultimo capitulo e correu atras de mim durante uma meia hora (eu tenho medo dos meus pais Oo, e ainda querem que eu seja normal). Poxa, eu... que sou a autora não gostei do final. Sei lá... eles morrerem...é tão... triste.**

**Então peguei o Note Book e recomecei a fazer algo.**

**Quando cheguei em casa li as Reviews que o pessoal me deixou. E pelo jeito a maioria teve a mesma opinião que eu. Eles morrerem foi triste. Bom... Eu já estava pensando mesmo em escrever Os Guardiões Dos Elementos dois. E já tinha até conversado horas com a Fkake de como seria... Então, Só queria avisar que estou escrevendo OGDE2, e que daqui um mês (eu preciso de tempo para pensar em como vai ser e umas férias neh?? uahuaha, eu trabalhei bastante nesse ultimo um ano e meio) ela vai estar postada em meu perfil.**

**E aqui está o resumo dela:**

_Os Guardiões dos Elementos: Memórias_

_**A missão deles estava completa: Naraku estava morto, Elpard estava segura. Mas tudo tem um porém, e o preço seriam todas as memórias sobre as aventuras e atos heróicos que envolviam o mundo que eles aprenderam a amar. Mas no caso de Kagome e Inuyasha, eles também esqueceram que se amavam.**_

**Bjss e até mais.  
**


End file.
